A Stark Predicament
by jumpingmanatee
Summary: What happens when Tony Stark's baby sister, a powerful Mutant, teleports to Middle Earth? Read to find out. Gandalf, Lord Elrond, Thranduil, Logan/Wolverine
1. Chapter 1

Stark is a Mutant. No, not genuis, billionaire playboy philanthropist Tony Stark! But his less famous baby sister by 10 years Alina Elizabeth Stark. She is quite a powerful mutant according to Professor Xavier. The only thing she lacks is discipline and a goal, must be a Stark thing.

Once she finished her training she immediately returned home to Tony. Stating that they were too stiff at the school. Too many rules and the last thing Alina wanted to do was play hero. Boy was she in for a surpise. But at home she got to play around with Tony as they always had. Best of all she now had her powers under control.

What were her powers you ask? Well, she is what is known as a level 5 Mutant. One of the most powerful. She is an Elemental. She can control the elements. Like earth, air, water, fire, and metal. The purest form of earth. And blood but that's kind of creepy so she doesn't like to use it. She can also teleport, and has a healing factor.

Tony and Alina like to mess around with her powers just to see how far they can go. But Tony isn't stupid, when they do he always puts a communicator on her and a tracking device just in has always had this fear she'll teleport somewhere too far for him to get to.

One day after watching the Battle of The Five Armies and Alina had stopped crying over Thorin's death. Tony posed a question. "If you could teleport to Middle Earth and stop Thorin's death would you?" The other Avengers threw popcorn at Tony. "That's a stupid question Tony. 1 Middle Earth doesn't exist. And 2, we all know Alina would do it in a heart beat." Natasha said about her best friend giving her wink. Alina huffed, but she knew it was true. Alina was so in love with the character of Thorin Oakenshield. She'd do anything to stop it.

"Okay then let's try it." Tony said clapping his hands together with a mischiveious grin."You're serious, you want to try this? Alina asked. Tony shrugged. "What have we got to lose. The worst that can happen is that you teleport right back here. The best it work, you prove Middle Earth exist. You come back, we all go and save the day. Alina looked at Tony then shrugged. "I'm game, let's do it." Bruce being the voice of reason. "Have you guys even thought of the consequences? The Starks answer at the same time. "What consequences?" Bruce takes off his glasses and rubs his face. "The fact that you may not be able to come home, genuis." They answer again "Nah, it'll be fine." With a smug look on their faces."Okay enough chit - chat let's do it to it. Tony said all excited

Alina prepared herself by concentrating on Middle Earth. on how it looks. Specifically Rivendell and getting there before the dwarves. How it looks according to the movies and the painting she has seen. In the meantime, Tony got a tracking device and an interdemensional communicator that he uses for Thor ready and gave it to Alina. "Just in case" Tony said as he gave them to his baby sister. All the Avengers gathered around to watch. Alina closed her eyes and said. "See you guys later." With a flash of light she was gone. "What happened?" Asked Clint. "I don't know the flash of light was something new, Jarvis track my sister." Tony said rather calmly. Javis came back."I'm sorry sir, but I can not locate Miss. Stark anywhere, on this planet." Tony was stunned "Holy shit, it work! It really work. Jarvis get the interdemensional communicator up."

Alina opened her eyes, that white light had been blinding. When her eyesight cleared she found herself standing outside the gates of Rivendell. "Holy shit, it really worked. At that precise moment the communicator goes off. "Tony it worked I am outside the gates of Rivendell." Tony's mouth falls open " No freakin way? That is just too cool, okay Honey Bunny come back." Alina tried to teleport, but she can't. It seems that she has used up too much power. "Tony, I can't I'm out of juice. Looks like I'm trapped here for a bit, until I recharge at least." Tony started to panic. Alina could hear in his voice. "Please don't worry Tony. I can take care of myself. After all I am a level 5 Mutant and I do have healing factor. I'll be fine, oh hey I got to go someone is coming to the gate."

As Alina disconnect her call with Tony. Someone indeed did show up at the gate. "Welcome to Rivendell. I am Lindir, My Lord Elrond has been expecting you. Let me show you to his study." Alina was taken aback in utter shock. How could this Elf be expecting her? That just wasn't possible. But then again a few minutes ago she thought Middle Earth didn't exist. She guessed anything was possible.

Alina followed the tall Elf. She had to almost jog to keep up with him. Lindir noticed and adjusted his stride accordingly. Once they reached Lord Elrond study, he bid her to take a seat Lord Elrond would be in shortly. She did not wait long for Lord Elrond to come gliding into the room and sat down opposit her."Ah young lady you have finally arrived. Frankly you are overdue I expected you her 5 days ago." Alina had a bewildered look on her face. "how is that possible? My brother and I only thought up this trick today. How did you know I was coming? Lord Elrond smiled at Alina. "I sometimes get glimpses of the future through dreams. Though I must say this one was a little more specific." Alina raised an eyebrow. "Like what did you see?" Lord Elrond templed his fingers "I saw that your name is Stark, that you come from another world. That you came her to stop a tragedy that will befall the line of Durin. And that you are not human." Alina swallowed back a little bile that had risen to her throat. How could one person know so much about her. "Well I guess you pretty much know everything." He gave her a nod."Not everything. I don't know your name for instance and I don't know why you are not human. You are not an Elf and you are certainly not a Dwarf. Are you Istari?

Alina laughed at the mention of these things. "No, I am none of those things, but first my name is Alina Stark, younger sister to Tony Stark. Now to answer your question, I am what is called in my world a Mutant." Lord Elrond gave her a questioning look. Alina explained further. "A Mutant is a person that is born with something extra inside them that causes them to develope some form of powers or may cause them to look different. Usually their powers don't manifest themself until they hit puberty, sometimes as early as ten. But in my case since I am considered extremely intelligent I developed them at five years old. Later on developed others.

Lord Elrond looked very impressed Alina." What are these gifts that you have?" "The easiest one I can show you is the healing factor. I can heal from any wound. Basically I can't die. I'll show you how quickly I heal. may I borrow your dagger?" Lord Elrond gave his dagger to her and she immediately slammed it all the way through her forearm until it stuck out the other side. Lord Elrond was in shock. She then pulled out with some difficulty. But as soon as it was out the wound healed with no scar. Lord Elrond grabbed her arm to examine it."That is absolutely amazing. What other gifts do you have?" Alina stood up. "The other ones would be best if I show you outside.

They went to a garden that had a small pond nearby and Alina look up at Lord Elrond and told him. "You may want to stay behind me for this one. This power is my main power. The one I use to fight with when neccesary. I'm called an elemental. I can control earth, air, water, fire, and metal. Let me demonstrate." She immediately stomped her foot and a large chunk of earth came out of the ground floating in midair. Using the water from the pond as a whip, she cut the boulder in half. Place the two halves back on the hole she ran her foot over it and it was like it had never happened. Then she threw a fire ball at one of the statues setting it ablaze. Using the wind, She blew it out. Finally she ask Lord Elrond for his sword. With the snap of her fingers bent it in half. She then ran a finger along the sword and straighened it to perfection. The last one was teleporting. "I don't know if I can do this one I used a lot of energy to get here so I'm kind of weak." Lord Elrond nodded and told her not to bother then, but she insisted. Alina Concentrated a little harder than normal and in the blink of an eye she teleported to the balcony above. She called to Lord Elronds attention so he could she where she was. But after that performance she was wiped out. Lord Elrond had Lindir lead her to one of the guest room so she could sleep as long as needed.

Lord Elrond went back to his study to reflect on what he had witness. Alina was indeed very powerful and would be a great asset to the Company. Who were determined to reclaim their homeland at any cost. He was convince that she would be able to save the line of Durin. Though for some reason on the edge of his mind a thought would not leave him 'and continue it'. But he disregarded it. Now the only problem was to convince a cantankerous, egotistical, old Dwarf to let her join. Elrond sighed "Easy enough."


	2. Chapter 2 A Mutant Meets The Dwarves

Alina slept for three days straight. She only woke to use the facilities and went back to sleep. She was exhausted. Once she woke up, she felt energized and back to her old self. She teleported from once side of the room to the other without feeling tired. There was a knock on the door and she teleported back into bed. "Come in." The door opened, Lord Elrond came in. "How are you feeling today?" He asked with a warm smile. "Oh much better my teleportation powers have returned to full strength. How long was I out? "You were asleep for three days, the healers were beginning to worry. Fortunately I was able to convince them it was just you body needing to replenish itself. You did however miss the arrival of the Dwarves." Alina shot up out of but bed but Lord Elrond pushed back down. "Dammit I missed them. Are they still here?" Lord Elrond looked amused. "Yes Alina they are still here. They are replenishing their supplies and are taking a few days rest. I explained who you are to an old friend. Do you have the strength to meet him?" Alina was practically bouncing on the bed. "Yes of course I have the strength let him in." With that Gandalf comes in.

Gandalf walks into the room with a flourish of his robes and introduces himself. "Good morning, Alina I am Gandalf the Grey. I have heard a great deal about you." He smiles down at you and offers his hand. Alina takes and Gandalf brings it to his lips for a kiss. A slight blush dust her cheeks. " I hope what you have heard of me was good." Gandalf looks a little startled. "Oh yes, yes very good. Very good indeed. Lord Elrond tells me that you are from another world. That you have knowledge that the line of Durin will die on this quest and wish to save them. And the most interesting of all is that you are not human, is that correct? Alina looks down at her hands. It has been a long time that she has felt ashamed for being a Mutant. But the way Gandalf just said it made those old feelings come back. Gandalf noticed and took her chin in his hand. Raising it to look at him. "Do not be ashamed of who you are, child. It was not my intention to make you feel self conscious. I just find the concept very interesting."

"Lord Elrond says you are called a Mutant. He has also explained to me what you can do. Now I wish to ask you are there more of you in your world?" Alina took a deep breath and began to explain the situation in her world. "Yes there are more of us, but we are the exception to the rule. Or you can say the minority of the population. I'm not sure if it is the same here as it is in my world. But humans have a tendency to fear what they do not understand." Gandalf nodded his head. So since we are born different and have powers we are hated and sometimes attacked outright, experiment on or just plain killed" Lord Elrond was horrified "Why do you not just fight back?" asked Gandalf "Some do, but in my case I was taught by a great man that violence is not the answer. That trying to get the humans to understand us is the way to go. He also taught me to control my powers." Both Gandalf and Lord Elrond looked at each other very impressed. "He sounds like a very wise man. What is his name?" Alina smiled, it was a radiant smile. His name is Professor Charles Xavier, maybe one day you can meet him." Alina said with admiration in her eyes.

"Well now we must discuss how we are going to get Thorin to let Alina to join the Company on this quest." Gandalf said. Yes let us discuss this further in the library. Alina a bath has been prepare for you and some clothes laid out. Please join us when you are ready." Alina hadn't even noticed that an Elf maiden had entered while they were talking and had prepared a bath. She got out of bed and headed straight for the tub. The Elf maiden had remained to explain what and where everything was. When Alina undressed behind the dressing screen, her clothes were gathered and taken to be washed. Alina gets into the tub with a sigh. The warm water felt great on her sore muscles. After she sat there and soaked for a while, she looked over the soaps and found one that smelled like cherry blossoms. Like her shampoo back home. She washed with it got out of the tub. She dried her hair and body with the soft towels that were provided. She then got dressed in the fine Elven dress that was provided by the Elf maiden earlier. That same maiden came in to do her hair. Alina insisted in just be left down as she didn't want to be a bother. though the servant said it was no bother at all.

Once Alina was ready, left the room in search of the library. While looking for the library she happen to come along the Durin brother. "Hello there, lovely human." Kili said as he leaned against the wall effectivly blocking Alina's path. "Hello master dwarf." Alina said as she curtsied in front of them. (When in Rome.) "What is a beautiful human maiden doing in Rivendell?" Asked Fili as he leaned over his brother's shoulder. "Right now looking for the library, if you gentlemen will excuse me." Alina got past them and continued on her way. The boys were hot on her heel. So she made a small bump appear in the floor which caused Kili to trip which in turn caused Fili to fall. With that she was able to get away scott free, not before smoothing her hand to be rid of the evidence.

Once she found the library, she knocked very timidly. She was bid to entering Alina stopped right in her tracks. For not only were Lord Elrond and Gandalf there but also three Dwarves. They were of course easy to identify. The bald headed one with the tattoos on his head sitting closer to the door was obviously Dwalin. The shorter one with the White beard was Balin his brother. That could only mean the only seated facing away from her was none other than Thorin Oakenshield. Alina swallowed hard, squared her shoulders and continued into the room. "Sorry for the delay, I had a hard time finding this place. I should have just teleported it would have been easier." From behind her she heard a snort of disblief. When she turned around it was obivous it came from Dwalin. Since she had turned around, she was finally able to get a good look at Thorin. He was exactly as described in the book, but much much more handsome in person. It was also obivious how bitter and alone he was.

Alina turned to face Lord Elrond again. "I see there has been a discussion about me with these Dwarves." Gandalf smiled. "Yes well we thought it best to get a head start." Alina just nodded her head. "So how far did you get? From the bald Dwarf's reaction (She'll play along) you've told them of my powers." She gave Dwalin a dirty look. Gandalf speaks again "Yes that will require some convincing, perhaps a demonstration." Alina rolled her eyes "Figures." Dwalin hopped out of his chair to say something, but Balin cut him off. "I think introductions are in order first. I am Balin son of Fundin. This is my younger brother Dwalin, at your service. And this is the leader of our Company Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin just inclines his head. He has yet to say a word. Alina smiles at Balin which takes his breath away. Alina has a smile that can light up a room and can melt the coldest heart. So Thorin was going to find out. She curtied to him. "Alina Stark, sister to Anthony Edward Stark, but most people just call him Tony." As she said this Thorin could see the pride in her brother and a longing. For what he did not know. "Alright on with the show." The minute she said that she teleported onto Dwalin's lap. "What was that snort about teleporting, big guy?" Dwalin was stunned, but when he went to push her off his lap she teleported to stand next to Lord Elrond. "I'm going to assume that you were told about all of my powers so I'm sure you know the others must be demonstrated outside, so lets go." With that she teleported outside. "Well that was interesting." As Balin gets up to go outside.

Once outside Alina goes through the whole paces she did with Lord Elrond except for the metal. She turns around angry as hell when she hears Thorin say "Fallacy, this is all a trick!" With an arrogant grin. He hasn't said a word all day and that's the first thing out of his mouth. Alina was livid now, how dare he doubt her powers. "You're fucking joking you stupid dwarf! Well try these false powers on!" She then bent his sword in half and then tossed him across the garden. Then turned to Dwalin and turned his war hammer into a pretzel and twined his axes together. Gandalf placed a calming hand on her shoulder, when she realized. "Holy shit, I just developed a new power!"

Everyone in the garden just looked at her. Some with fear others with awe. One particular Dwarf looked at her with hatred. "Alright I think you proved your point repair their weapons." With a twirl of her hand Dwalin's weapons were returned to normal, the axes sharper than they had ever been. He immediately ran over to Thorin to check on him. With a wave of her hand she straighten out the Elven sword and added a wicked edge to it as well. The rest made their way over to Thorin to see if he was alright. Alina knew she could heal him if there was anything wrong. But after what just happened she doubt he would let her near him. Balin walked up to her and layed a hand on her arm. "Don't worry too much about it, lass. He was in the wrong to say that about you. Though you shouldn't have used so much force. Remember that if you wish to travel with us and protect him." Alina looked up at him surprised. "Yes, Gandalf told only me your entire story for being here. And I think it is a noble cause." All Alina could do was blink in disbelief. "Tell Thorin I'm sorry for me please?" Balin smile and patted her arm "I most certainly will. With that Alina teleported to her room.

Thorin was beyond livid. He had never in his life been man handled like that before. And she tossed him like a rag doll. The humilation of it. Dwalin reached his side first. "Are you alright Laddie? That was some toss she gave you." He said behind a stifled grin. Balin showed up next. "Are you alright, anything broken? Thorin just scowled at them. "No I'm fine just help me up.

Once he is on his feet and cleans himself of any dirt, he looks directly and Gandalf and says. "She can not come." Gandalf was in shock. After all they had seen how could they afford to not let this young lady come with them? "I beg your pardon Thorin it sounded as if you said you didn't want this young lady to go? The two other Dwarves stared at him too. "I think she more trouble than she is worth." Balin and Dwalin look at each other.

Dwalin spoke first. "Believe me I would be the first to agree with you about a woman coming along on this quest. They are too delicate, too much of a distraction and always get in the way." Thorin smiled a smug smile. "But this human is completely different. She is very powerful. I doubt that she is that delicate, once the lads get to know her she will not be a distraction. I dare say she'll intimidate them. I think you should give it some more time to think it over.

"Aye, I agree, the lass was very sorry for doing that to you. She said that a new power had developed when she tossed you. She couldn't do that before. Thorin stood up and looked at Balin. "You see all the more reason, she is an unstable, whatever she is."

"Mutant, Thorin." Gandalf said after lighting his pipe. "Her kind are called Mutants. They are superior to the the race of Men. Some are gifted with other sorts of powers, but Alina is known by her kind as a Level 5 mutant. The most powerful in existence. That is why she so easily manhandled your weapons, Dwalin and bent Thorin's Elvish sword in two." Thorin became a little more intrigued about the idea of having a being as strong as Gandalf, if not stronger with them. As long as she could keep her powers under control. "Alright she can come with us, if she can keep up. I will not have the company coddling her." In a lower voice he said "we leave at first light be sure she is there."

Balin went to Alina's room to deliver the good new that Thorin had said yes. She was so happy she gave him a kiss and a hug. "You will not be disappointed Master Balin, I'm sure I can be of some use. Like now for instance. Balin looked at her curiously. "What do you mean lass." She squinted her eyes at him then asked him "Are you having trouble with your vision, Master Balin? Not being able to read up close or see far away?" He looked upon her. "Why yes for many years, how did you know that?" Alina ignored his question and asked him if he trusted her to help. Balin said yes. He didn't know why but he just did.

Alina proceeded to lay him down on the bed. Once he was comfortable she told him to close her eyes. Thats when she told him he would open them but not to panic. Alina then went over to the wash basin and retrieved the basin table and set it next to the night stand. With her powers she swirled the water around into a ball. Then seperating so that they fit like two gloves over her hands. The two water gloves started to give off a blue glow. A blue glow, that had anyone been paying attention would have matched Thorin's eyes. Once the blue was more pronouced she placed her hands over Balin's eyes with the water touching. "Alright Master Balin open your eyes." Balin gasped as he saw water all around him. But then he noticed how calming and soothing it was to his old tired eyes. He began to look around in the water and noticed that the water was the same color as his fearless leader's eyes. 'Interesting' he thought to himself. Alina noticed that he was tensing. "Shh Lord Balin just relax." "I would relax more if you just called me Balin." She smiled at him. A radiant smile that he could even see with the water over his eyes. "Alright as long as you call me Alina.

Time was up, She told him to close his eyes again then she removed her hands. She patted his face dry and helped to a sitting position. She told him that now he could open his eyes. "Better, worse or the same?" Balin kept looking around in wonder. " My dear girl this is a great deal better. I have the vision of a young Dwarrow." Alina looked at him confused. "I guess that's a good thing? He glance at her confusion "Yes, yes that is a very good thing, thank you." Smiles again "It was my pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3 Time To Move On With a Mutant!

Before Alina follows the Dwarves she has one request of Lord Elrond. "Lord Elrond, you already know that I come from a different world, but what I must tell you is that this entire journey that the Dwarves are taking is written down as a fictional book in my world. That's how I know of the Durin's death." He exhales "I thought something like that must exist in your world. What do you need of me?" Alina becomes hopeful "When the Dwarves reclaim the mountain, there will be a great battle where many lives will be lost. My brother and his team will help in the fight, but if the Elves of Rivendell could help as well…" Lord Elrond thought for a moment. The Elves of Rivendell will fight just send word." Alina Thanked him "you need only arrive five days after Durin's Day. I don't think I'll have a chance to teleport back here to let you know. I have to if I can break Thorin of his Gold sickness." Elrond nodded. Alina thanked him again, then went after the dwarves.

*You did the right thing Elrond, helping this girl. Your presence at this battle and her love for Thorin will change the tides. Though she does not know it.* I hope you're right my Lady, I hope your right.

It was obvious that Thorin had it in for Alina from the very start. Most of the Company had no idea who she was. Fili and Kili being the exception of having a brief encounter with her.

So when Thorin tried to leave earlier than was expected, he recieved a stern reprimand from his advisor "Why on earth do want to leave that wonderful lass behind. She is a great asset to the Company. Besides she already signed a contract. A contract, by the way, where she accepted none of the gold." Thorin pauses and looks at Balin. "She says she doesn't need it, she's wealthy enough in he own world with out it." Thorin scowls "Ha more lies. no one is that wealthy except for a king. "I doubt that she is any type royalty." He says in a arrogant tone.

As they make their way up the slope. Slipping and sliding, some of them noticed that their foot hold was getting better like they were walking up stair as opposed to a mountain path. "Balin you know the way. I suggest you keep up Master Baggins." Thorin walks ahead and comes to a dead halt when he sees to giant boulders blocking their way out of the valley. From above they hear " Do you want to apologise now or later for trying to leave me behind after I signed the contract?" Dwalin looked up. "You caused this mess? She gives him a salute "Yeppers, I sure did." She said with a smug grin. "Come down here this minute and fix it, young lady!" Alina Rolled her eyes and jumped from the mountain. The others were worried about her safety, but Dwalin wasn't. He developed a liking for the girl. She was tough, if she could twist up his weapons as much as she did, she was definitely tough. But there was something else. It could be seen her eye when they met. He wanted to know what it was. He felt a sort of strange kinship with her.

She landed on her feet as light as a feather. She walked passed the Company who were left in awe and up to the giant Dwarf. "You called master Dwarf?" She had already grown to like Dwalin very much, much to the annoyance to their leader. "I told you to come down here and fix this mess you made." With a dramatic huff and a slump of her shoulders she walked up to the boulders, Dwalin and the company trailing behind. She walked up to them and gave them a good hard shove and nothing happened. She tried to lift them, but they didn't budge. "Lass! stop playing around and do your duty." She turns to Dwalin who has a frown on his face, but a twinkle in his eye. "Fine" With a snap of her fingers the boulders turn to dust. "Now we can go." The Dwarves were very impressed. The older Dwarves were more suspicious and a little frightened. The younger were more intrigued and curious than anything else. Especially Fili and Kili.

After that display of her powers, she got the feeling it was not that well recieved by the Company. Balin felt her discomfort and decided to try ease it a bit with a little bit of introductions. "Well that was a fine job you did Lass, a fine job. Let me introduce you to the rest of the Company. This Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori. Bifur, Bofur, Bombor, and Fili, and Kili. And Mr. Bilbo Baggins. This lads is Alina Stark she will be coming along to help us on our quest. Alina got some stern looks of disapproval from most of the dwarves, but two indivuals she go mischevious looks. They were the first to approach her.

"So you are the young maiden that was searching for the library?" Said Fili as he sauntered his way over. "Yes brother the one who wouldn't give us her name." Kili said in arrogant tone. which immediately reminded her of Thorin. But she wasn't going to hold that against them. The brothers leaned up against a tree, "so your name is Alina, that's a very unique name for a human." Alina was taken aback "Why is common among Dwarves or Elves?" Both brothers look at each other and say no it is not common. "Then if I had been you I would have said it was unique and left it at that. don't bring race into a completement, excuse me." Alina gave a firm push off the ground and landed in to top branches of a tree. the Durin Brothers looked at each other and asked "was it something we said?"

Alina was in the tree laughing at the expression on the boys' face. Poor guys thought they were real smooth talkers. But she lived with the king of game. These boys had a lot to learn. She was enjoying the breeze, looking down on the Company to make sure everything was alright, when it occured to her Tony! She whipped out the communicator and called Tony. He answered in a rush."DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" There really wasn't a whole lot she could say except "Oops." "Oops,oops that's all you're going to say. I've been pulling my hair out not knowing whats going on, and you know I love my hair dammit. Now TELL ME!" Alina sighed "okay okay don't get in a tizzy." So Alina told him the whole story from the time that she met Elrond until she left this morning and about her new power. "Well that's good at least you won't have to carry your bags" She brighened up. "Hey that's right how convienient. Look I got to go the Dwarves are on the move." "Wait is Thorin everything you ever dreamed about?" Tony making kissy noises. "No he is a complete nightmare and a total douche, I can see why other people fucking hate him. talk to you later."

A slide made of stone formed next to Balin and Alina came sliding down it to stand next to him. The brothers found her very likeable. A trifle childish, but she was still young. They liked her even more when they found out her true purpose was in Middle Earth. Balin had to tell Dwalin, not only was he his younger brother but he was Captain of the guard. He needed to know. It only made sense he know the whole truth. She landed next to Balin. "So which way are we glared at her "Not that it is any of your business but now whe head north through the Misty Mountains. She looked over Balins's shoulder to see the map. "Right then."With that she lifted of the ground with a powerful thrust and took off into the air. "She can fly too?" Thorin leaned toward Balin and asked. She landed right next to Thorin startling him. "No, actually not fly but glide using the air currents. I came back to ask you if you would like me to scout ahead for you, or just stay here with the Company?" Thorin so annoyed said "just stay with us but in the back were you won't interfere."

Alina made sure she was the back of the line of dwarves. This trip wasn't going to be as fun loving as she thought it was. So now she just stayed out of the way. The older dwarfs were convinced that she was a witch of some sort and the younger ones were just curious to the point of being annoying. And being in the back served its purpose quite well. There in the back, she could take off her heavy pack and set them down for a bit and finally get to do what Tony told her. Levitate her own pack. It would be a good exercise in control. She would make the best out of every situation. What ever situations came up she would not let it bring her down. She decided that she was not going to be as miserable as all the other dwarves it was not in her nature. If she could keep her happy demeamor she would.

As they kept walking, one of the older dwarves made an observation "Lazy forgetful girl" Thorin turn to Gloin. "What about the girl?" he asked slightly irritated. "Well uh it seems she has left all her belongs behind at our last rest stop." With great irritation Thorin called for a stop. He walks to the back of the line Where Alina is contently sitting under a tree waiting for the call to move forward. "I told you not to be a bother." She looked at him wide eyed I'm not-" He cut her off "Then what do you call having to go back and retrace your steps to find your equipment." Alina got pissed and stood. "First of all if I need to do get something I'd teleport." With that she was gone, in the blink of eye she was back. Thorin getting more angry says, "if you could do that, then why didn't you pick up the gear you left behind?" Alina gave him a weird look. "I didn't leave anything behind. My gear has been floating above your head this whole time." Thorin looked up and began shaking. he just turned around and walked back to the front smacking Gloin in the back of the head as he passed.

Kili and Fili go running towards the back passing their scowling uncle. "What did he say to you " Asked Kili full of curiosity, She sighed and said "basically I was being a burden because I had left my gear behind," Both princeses had sad looks on their faces. "We'll go with you to retrieve them." They offered quite nicely. "No it isn't necessary,"She smiled at them that left them breathless. "I've had them here the whole time, look up" The two princeses looked up and were amazed to find all of her belonging floating in mid-air and following her every move. "That is absolutly amazing Alina, can you do anymore?" Asks Fili She smiles at them again. "Yes but I should probably show you tonight when we stop for the night. Alina looked up and Thorin was glaring in their direction.

They finally stopped for the night in a clearing. Thorin was giving orders to set up camp. "Oin, Gloin get a fire going, We're hungry. He walked away and sat on the far side of the camp. The brothers were having some difficulty lighting the camp fire so Alina very timidly walked up to the bickering bother and offered her assistance. With Balin watching the whole time.

"Excuse me Master Oin and Gloin could I be of assistance in lighting the fire for you?" Gloin just looked her up and down. "You don't even have the strength to hit the flint in the right position, much less lift it. Go back and play with Fili and Kili." Alina did not lose her dignity, she was a Stark at all. But she was going to show him. "Okay then I guess having a camp fire lit as easy as this." She threw a small fire ball and it lit. "Is of no interest. Since it isn't, let me extinguish it." With that water from her water bag came out and extinguished to fire soaking the wood. "Have fun trying to start a new one. She smirked at them as she teleported away.

After about an hour of venting with Tony and him getting her to laugh, she teleported back in to the camp. Next to the dead campfire. With the flick of her wrist another fireball appear. She tossed on the wet wood and it blazed to life. She proceeded to walk away toward the Durin Boys. "Okay where were we? I can move things with my mind not just levitate my luggage. I have a healing factor so I can heal from any wound as long as my head is not removed. Fi lend me a knife." Fili hestitantly lent it to her and she immediately jabbed it in her shoulder much to the screams of the Durins. Alina just laughed, though it was very painful. She tried to pull it out but she couldn't. So she asked the boys to do it but it was stuck in there petty good. They had no choice but to rely on "Dwalin!" they all screamed at the same time. "Would you three shut up! You'll have every Orc in the area knowing where we are." Dwalin says in an irritated tone. Alina says to him calmly "Sorry Dwalin but we need your help on something that requires your strength." With that the boys step aside and show Dwalin what was done. "What in Mahal's name did you do to her?" The boys take one step back with their hands raise "We had nothing to so with this, we swear. She did it all by herself." Dwalin turns to Alina and asks."Is that true Lass?" She gives him a sheepish smile. "Well yes but normally I can pull it out myself so I can show my healing factor but for some reason its stuck." Dwalin sighs in frustration, rubs his face and gets a good hold on the handle. "Boys go get Oin he's going to need to do some stitching." "Oh no he won't Dwalin I'll be fine" Dwalin sighed again,"It's not for your wound it for your mouth" Alina gives him a dirty look "HA HA, Well boys you might as well gather round so you can see what I was talking about." Dwalin gets a good hold of the dagger and yanks it out. Everyone else cringes. Alina flinches. "Fili Kili look before it heals." As they neared the wound they noticed it getting smaller and smaller until completely heal without even a scar.

The boys were left in awe. "Can you do that to us" Alina looked at them confused "You mean what, gift you the ability to sustain an injury and recover from it? NO" They were both dissapointed. "The what kind of witch are you?" Alina looked at them astonished. Then at all the others that had gathered around waiting for an answer And started laughing. Peals of laughter could be heard throughout camp. It was both breath taking and music to the ears. Once the laughter died down and she was able to speak again, she began to explain.

"I am no witch. I come from a different world. And in my world there are a small group of people that are born different from other. We are born… special. Some of us are are born with powers others are born quite different physically from other humans, so much so that they need to hide. I was one of the lucky ones. I was born with powers." The Dwarves gathered round to listen to Alina's story. The stew all but forgotton even by Bombur. In the shadow of a tree sat Thorin listening as well.

She continued." We are not considered Human, we are known as Mutants. Because we differ so much from humans. In the case of most mutant children, they don't know they are until they reach puberty. That is normally when their powers immerge. In my case, Mutants don't run in the family but highly developed brains. My brother and I are highly intelligent." Somewhere in the shadows Thorin snorted, She ignored him. She continued on like she never heard him. "I developed my powers over of the elements when I was 5 years old."

The rest of the night Alina showed them what her gifts are. Explaining that she is an Elemental mutant. She is consider a very powerful mutant. But she also has great control of it. "I'll show you more after we have dinner. Can't let the food that Bombur made go to waste. After everyone was served and were content eating their bowls of stew. The began to have hearty discussions about what they had seen so far. Thorin, of course walked passed them all and sat alone to stew in his own bitterness.

Bilbo came and sat down next to Alina and gave her a smile. "Alina, are you sure it does not bother you that they talk about you like an animal on display?" Concern shining in Bilbo's eyes. "Oh don't worry my dear Bilbo. As a mutant one gets used to being on display. Although, in my case not so much. Since I come from a very wealthy and powerful family. No one would dare say something stupid about a Stark." Besides one never knows my presence here may trigger mutants to start being born. I'd like to give a little information to make their lives easier." Bilbo nodded in understanding.

Dinner was over and the Company came back over to listen to the other abilities she has. "Alright I'll show the rest of my powers then tomorrow night I shall tell you of my mutant friends and their powers if you like." The Durin boys spoke up at the same time "oh yes, Please?" "Alright, back to mine. I can teleport. I'm sure some you have noticed I be in one place then suddenly somewhere else. That's teleporting, I think of a place I wish to be then poof I'm there. My newest give is Telekenisis." The dwarves looked at each other. Bilbo spoke first. "What exactly is that?" She smiles at him causing him to sigh. "I can lift things with my mind, like I did with my pack. Or I can freeze people in their tracks. Throw them a great distance. Honestly I don't know what. This gift I recieved here so I get to experiment with it. But I think its time to go to bed don't you. Though there is something I would like to do for all off you. Since you have been so kind to me."

With a few waves of her hands she began to build up pillow of warm air and transform them into mattresses for each individual dwarf. They eyed them cautiously. "What are they Lass?" Alina almost laughed. "Their air mattresses. I promise you they're quite strong. Kili jump on one see if it will pop." With that Kili threw himself and bounces then he started laughing. "She's right this is very sturdy and very comfortable." Fili did the same but his dagger pierced it. Nothing happened. "Its not filled air it is air so don't worry about it." The other dwarves took their cues from the boys and took one each and settled down for the night. She even made one for Thorin, but doubted he would he would use it.


	4. Chapter 4 Traveling To The Misty Mountai

_**Lemon In This Chapter! Fair Warning!**_

As expected Thorin had no part of the comforts that Alina try to provide. While the other dwarves woke from the best sleep the had, had in weeks feeling refreshed. Thorin looked like he had slept on the point of a knife in his back. Perhaps he will accept next time. Thorins irritation and brooding was worse than ever as they marched toward the Misty Mountain. Alina taken it upon her self to lift the burden of the Company Literally. She decided to levitate their packs. It was a good concentration exercise for her and took the burden off them.

Alina decided to make the same offer to Thorin, big mistake. "Thorin I know that your pack is really heavy. I've come to ask if you would like me to levitate it for you, just to lessen your burden." He turned very slowly and glared daggers at her. " Are you saying that I am some such a weakling that I would need such help from the likes," He looked her up and down. "Of you. Get out of my sight!" Alina felt like she just got slapped in the face. Instead of teleporting she walked away form him quite calmly. "Thorin that was completely uncalled for." Said Balin. "She was just trying to be polite and useful to you and you had to insult her like that. You should be ashamed of yourself." Balin walked away.

Alina walked through the forest. "Again came the discrimation for being different. The hatred for something she could not help. "And that's what I get for being nice. Maybe it would be better off if he just died. I can at least save his heirs. or just go home and let it play out as it should." She was talking out loud. "Now you don't really mean that, Lass. Alina whipped around and came face to face with Balin. He had overheard her saying she was going to give up. "I'm beginning to believe it is for the best. He has no redeeming qualities at all. His egotistical, greedy, childish, pigheaded, cantankerous, prejudice, and most of all stubborn. And he is not open to change. You saw how he looked at me, Balin. As if I was the lowest vermin on earth."

"Fili on the other hand is naive inexperienced foolish and impulsive. But he is open to change. Does not see my kind as a threat but as a blessing. He may even be able to accept mutants that are born here. But in all honesty I would much rather see a different Thorin as ruler, not this one. So I don't know what to do. I know I will save the Durin boys. But Thorin, I'm not so sure. Excuse me I think we're leaving."

Balin felt like he was going to cry. Lord Elrond had told him that this child was the only means of saving all three Durins, because of her love for one. It was quite obviouse to him which Durin. She was very dignified about it and would not let it show like some gitty schoolgirl. One had to look very carefully to see the love. Oh yes there was a certain love between the boys but it was more siblings. Probably to make up for the loss of her own brother. But the one she held for Thorin was quite profound. And now it was slipping away. There was nothing he could do about it. It was up to Thorin.

Everyone Got back into line for the procession, with Alina bringing up the rear. She raised everyones packs again, then heard a shout from the front. "We'll have none of that!"Bellowed Thorin. "But Uncle this helps Alina control her new gift." Kili says. Thorin gave him an ice glare that shut him up instantly."It also makes the rest of you lazy." She looked down at the ground."That's alright I'll use my own." Thorin heard. "No you will not. You will carry it like all the others." Without complaint she did as she was told. But the whole time she's thinking 'I'm so out of here.'

While in the the back Alina kept scratching her hands specifically between her knuckles she couldn't figure out. The itching just got worse. On one of those rare rest stops Thorin gave, Alina decided to take a nap while the others bathe in a nearby river. When she woke up, her senses were in overdrive. See could hear the insects scurring through the underbrush. She could hear the dwarves telling vile jokes some of them about her. She could hear the rabbits scampering from their rabbit hole. Then the smell. She could smell everything, the clean smell of the pine trees. The unwashed bodies of the dwarves as the slowly became clean. And there it was, the smell of leather, pipe tobacco, and linen. There was no doubting who that was. Thorin Oakinshield. He was bathing away from everyone else. The smell of his clean skin was intoxicating. But it was none of her business. The next thing she noticed was that her eyesight had improved 10 fold. she could see the eyes of the hawk that circled overhead. And then it happened, that annoying scratching became a burning. Suddenly quite painfully, six bone claws popped out from between her knuckles. Three on each hand measuring 2ft long. Her body had also changed. she became leaned and more muscular to compensate for the weight of the claws. "Cool I have claws like Wolverine!" She squeezed her fists and they went back in. This one she was not going to show to anyone. Thorin already thinking her a freak, all she needed was him to see her as an Animal too… 'Wait a minute Wolverine wouldn't give a damn about what a pretty boy king thinks, so why should I?' She thought.

Thorin was bathing alone to gather his thoughts about the, what did she call herself? Ah, yes the mutant girl. She was very gifted indeed. He doubted that even Gandalf could do half the thing she could do. Without having to use a spell. She intrigued him very much. But Why did he have all this resentment toward her. He knew why, because she toss him like a rag doll in front of his enemys. Making him look weak. "Come on Thorin she did apolgise. It wasn't intentional. Or maybe I do have something against her kind. It isn't natural."

He heard a twig snap. Balin "And do you think it is their fault to be born this way, Thorin? Did you choose to be born a tall dwarf, its unnatural for our race. We just happen to be more accepting, when we get to know you. Well most of us. Now imagine coming from the race of Men. What do they do if they don't understand something, they destroy it. Think on that my friend before you give up on love." Thorin was dumbfounded that thought had not crossed his mind, okay he was lying to himself. The thought of being inside this most capitvating woman. Whose laugh melted his heart and made him go weak in the knees every time. He just wanted to worship her. Do anything to please her. He wanted to feel her around him as he pleasured her over and over again. Thorin want to make Alina his queen. Have children. To hell with her being a mutant. He loved her all the more. Whoa, Whoa! Did think that he loved her? YES YES THORIN LOVES HER!

Then reality came crashing down on him. "She hates me, after the way I have treated her and I already heard her say she is going home the first chance she gets. As soon as she has enough strength to make such a long journey." Thorin was lost, surely everything he did now would be considered a mockery. But he had to find a way.

They camped under the shadow of the Misty Mountain, the nights were getting colder. Fortunately, Alina's control over fire kept the campfire burning way after the wood burned out so no smoke, and the control of earth made sure no one rolled onto the fire. Thorin allowed her to make their air beds. He accepted one as well. Alina made sure that all the spaces around the campfire were taken. That not a single dwarf was left out in the cold, including Thorin. He grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "What about you Alina, aren't you going to be cold?" She smiled at him as she pulled her hand away." Not at all, Thorin. Remember I'm a fire bender, I can raise my temperature at will. The heat will be radiating off my skin." She bent down to his ear and whispered "so if you get cold come on over. No joke."

Sure enough Thorin was not close enough to the fire to keep warm. The thought of her invitation ran through his head. Finally he got up. He was freezing to death, and all he wanted was sleep. Without even opening her eyes she lifted her covers. "How did you know it was me?" Thorin said in a surpised tone. "I heard you coming now go to sleep." Alina felt so wonderful in his arms, like she belonged was putting out so much heat he had to eventually undress to his tunic and pants no boot or socks Alina had already stripped down to he undershirt and panties

With her in his arms he couldn't help but get hard. He decided to press his luck. He began kissing the side of her neck. She slowly exposed her neck to him. He was so thrilled. He nibbled her neck working his way up to her jaw line, then to her worked his way down towards her jaw then towards her lips. While his hands are exploring her body but nowhere intimate, he was still waiting for permission. He finally made it to her lips and she pushed him away. "No we can't, it's not right." Thorin started kissing her and grinding his hips against her. "Of course it's right Alina. I want you and you want me." She gave in. "Alright but we never speak of this." Thorin thought that was kind of odd, he wanted to talk about how making love would change everything.

Thorin rolled her over and kissed her from her neck to her womanhood. He spread her legs wide, inserted a thick finger into her. She gasped at the feel of him. He plunged his finger in and out of her while his tongue sucked on her pearl of pleasure. He added a second finger and pumped even faster, while sucking on her pearl making her want to cry out in pleasure but knowing she couldn't or she would wake to company. She couldn't take it anymore and created an air bubble around her and Thorin so no one could hear. "Now no one can hear us." In a loud sigh "Thank Mahal, that was getting hard."She was ready for him and he slid in. He moaned loudly as he felt himself fill her to the hilt. Very very few women could sheath him completely. He was a very well endowed dwarf and it made him extremely happy and proud that Alina could. It's like they were meant to be together. He gave her time to adjust to his girth then slowly he began to move. Moaning with every movement he had. As he sped up the pleasure would come to both of them in waves. To the point they were both screaming out each others name. He collasped on top of her all sweaty but completely content. At some point during the sex he yelled out that he loved her, but she ignored it. Men say the stupidest things in the throws of passion.

Thorin had completely on top of her passed out after the sex, so she teleported out from under him. Still in the bubble she got dressed teleported to his mattress and heated the air. Then teleported back to her bedroll got him dressed and teleported back to his. NO ONE SAW A THING! Afterword she went down to the river to bathe. Alina needed to get Thorin's scent off of her. Now with the heightened sense of smell it was even more important or it would drive her crazy. She washed thoroughly, though she could still smell him a little. It was good enough and teleported back to bed.

Thorin woke up looking for the soft body that was under him last night. Only to find himself alone in his own sleeping rolls fully dressed. Heat radiating from the air mattress beneath him. "What happened, was it all a dream? Thorin was the first one to wake, he decided to head to the river to bathe. When he got to the river and undressed he noticed that he was very sore and that his back stung a little. From what he could see over his shoulder he had nail marks on his back. On further inspection of himself he noticed that he had hickeys on his chest and stomach and he actually had one on his penis. A light breeze blew and suddenly he could smell it. Her sweet essence mixed with his. It was all over him, especially his crotch. He wanted to die from the smell. It made him hard again, he never wanted to be rid of it, but he knew he had to.

As he walked into the water and began washing his body, He began to wonder why. "Why would Alina go through this whole scheme to make it look like nothing happened? When clearly it did. "I must speak with her." He came out of the refreshed after palming himself under the water, and got dress. When he puts on his clothes he could smell her but its very faint.

Thorin gets back to camp and sees that everyone is awake. His good mood is now replaced with the foulest mood they have ever seen him in. He is just radiating anger. Thorin looks for the one person he wishes to unleash his rage on. And there she is, sitting in between his two nephews. Is she mad? She would choose two princes over a King. Or maybe she thought she was too good for him because of her powers. He was going to find out and he was going to find out now! Thorin walked over to the trio. "I would speak to you now!" All three of them looked at each other. "Who are you talking to, Uncle?" This just made Thorin even more angry. "Quiet you, I meant the mutant there." He points a finger at Alina in an accusing way. Alina sighs looks down at the ground and gets up in a contrite way. Alina had to admit the way he said mutant like a curse hurt, a lot. Balin only looked on in disappointment. Alina thought no one saw but she had been wrong. Thorin had walked further into the forest then abrubtly turned and faced her. "What are you playing at?" Alina was shock "What am I playing at what are you talking about?" He grew even angrier, but Alina cut him off. "If you're going to start yelling, I'm changing the scenery. Hold your breath or you'll throw up." Before Thorin could complain Alina grabbed his arm, he barely had time to take a deep breath. Then they appeared in the middle of the plains."Where are we?" Thorin asked walking around a little disoriented. "The Gap Of Rohan. Now yell at me." Thorin took a minute to sit in the grass to gather his wits, at least he didn't puke. Once he did his anger came back. "Did we not have an incredible time together last night?" "Yes" Alina said "Did I not please you?" She smiled at him and took his hand. "Beyond my wildest fantasy." This time he yelled "Then why did you ruin it all, I don't understand." Alina sighed. "Oh Thorin you know perfectly well what it was. Don't play dumb it was just two lonely people that needed comfort at the time. And you know it. You know you still dislike me as much as the day I threw you in Rivendell, and my feelings for you are what they are. We used each other that's all. So I have no hard feelings. And I know you didn't mean what you said. When you said you loved me. It was just the heat of the moment. So as far as I'm concerned it was a one time thing."

Thorin was in speechless. And since he said nothing Alina figured this converstion was over. She told Thorin to hold his breath and took him back to the woods near camp. So he could orient himself and not look foolish. She left him to his own thoughts. Once Thorin went back to the Company he decided that things would go back to the way they were. He would just forget about what happened last night and move on. It was apparent she didn't want him anyway, so why should he bother.

Thorin became the angry bitter dwarf he had always been. Most of it was directed at Alina. He didn't want to be dismissed so easily by her. He wanted the opportunity to love her. But because she had put a halt to it so decisively, he was trapped. he didn't know what to do. Thorin hated that feeling of helplessness. He is a King after all, he should alway know what to do. So the only thing he could think to do was resort to what he was doing earlier. Hating and resenting her.


	5. Chapter 5 Across The Misty Mountains

Alina did not expect anything to change between Thorin and her. She knew it was just Thorin scratching an itch and she being the only female. Though it was glorious, it changed nothing.

The day they got to the foot of the mountain Thorin Balin and Dwalin were discussing the best route to take. Alina decided to suggest a route. "Might I suggest we take the route along the bottom of the mountain pass? Its less treacherous and I've been teleporting around there. There doesn't seem to be any enemies." Thorin looked at her as if she was a complete imbicile. "Scouting, what would you know of scouting, ha! And have you even seen our enemy before, girl?!" "No, but I have developed a new gift while I've been here just like a friend of mine". She sighed when she said that. "And if my skills are half as good as HIS, I should be able to smell out your enemy long before he see's you." At the mention of a male friend, Jealousy rose in Thorin like bile in his throat.

Thorin fought it down and answered coldly. "I doubt those skills would be of any use to us, Mutant." Dwalin and Balin just looked at each other. "On the contrary Dwarf my gifts are designed especially for this. My hearing is heightened, as well as my sense of smell and eyesight." With some level of resentment in her voice. "I have already decided that we are going over the mountain. It would be safer than running into a greater number of Orcs that we can handle." Before she could protest, Thorin cut her off. "I doubt you will be of any use. You are not even armed. I'm sure escape comes easy enough to you. You seem to be only good at disappearing." Alina growled under her breath smoke trailing from her nose. The Feral side of her mutation was beginning to surface and all she could think about was gutting this pompus Dwarf. Dwalin noticed her eye color change to a light red, then back again. 'I wonder what that was about?' He thought to himself. Alina abrubtly turned and walked away into the last of the forest they would be seeing for a while. She walked deeper into the forest. The minute she was far enough into the trees, she unsheathed her claws and began to shred a tree until it fell. Not as efficient as Logan but still it got the job done. Once she calmed she began to walk back.

Once she got back, the Company was making preparations to make the long trek over the mountain. "This is a mistake." Alina whispered to Bilbo as she walked passed him. In a casual way he nodded his head in agreement. Once the Company was ready Thorin did a head count. To his disappointment Alina was still among the counted. He would have hoped that with his comment he would have driven her off. There was a part of him that wanted her gone to never see her again. And another that just cringed at the thought of never seeing her again. She had wounded him deeply and his pride was going to make her suffer just as much as he was suffering. She would be just as miserable as he was.

True to his word, she was miserable. Not only her but the whole Company. He had forbidden her to use her powers to it make more comfortable to sleep for everyone so they slept on cold rock. She was not allowed to teleport for if she did, she need not return. Alina was beginning to get very frustrated. Never had she been tethered to not use her gifts. Not even by Tony. He gave her free rein to use her powers. And now if see couldn't teleport she couldn't talk to Tony and complain. Alina knew that by now she had her strength back to return home, but something kept stopping her. Maybe it was the obligation she made to Balin. It certainly wasn't Thorin. Alina had already decided to let what ever happen to Thorin happen. She was going to save Fili and Kili. Thorin wasn't worth it. He turned out to be a big disappointment.

As she trudged up the mountain, deep in thought. She suddenly caught the scent of two things. One, was the scent of a storm not too far off and the other was the smell of something she had never smelled before. But how to let the others know. She stopped and pulled from her pack the cloak the Elves had gifted her that was water resistant. Bilbo turned around. "What are you doing?" She smiled at him, which set his heart a flutter. "I can smell a storm coming soon, I'm getting prepared." The Hobbit was astonished. "You can smell the storm?" "It's a new gift I have developed since being in this world." With that the Hobbit put down his pack as well and took out his rain cloak. Fili and Kili were the next to notice, As reckless as they are, they decided to follow suit. Pretty soon everyone had their cloaks on, except for Thorin.

"Why do you all have your cloaks on," he bellowed. "Alina says its going to storm soon. She can smell it on the wind." Kili said, now regretting opening his mouth seeing how his uncle was glaring at him. Alina stepped in between Kili and Thorin. "That's right I can smell the storm coming. It should be here I'd say within the hour." "Hmmf within the hour? Are you so sure?" She narrowed her eyes at him and grinned. "As my friend is fond of saying." Tapping her petite nose. "The nose Knows." 'HIM AGAIN!' Thorin thought bitterly. He just stormed away.

"Thank you for coming between us Alina, it wasn't necessary." She turned and looked at him. "Of course it was, Kili. You were just stating a fact to your Uncle. I was not going to let him bully you into changing your mind." Kili was astonished. "Look your uncle is the last person I am afraid of. What's he going to do to me run me through with Orcrist, hell I'll heal. Take my head, I'll teleport." Fili noticed that all the things she said were defensive, not once did she think of hurting their uncle. If he only knew. 'If worse come to worse, I'll let the feral loose and hunt him down and gut him like the pig he is.' She smiled at the end. As the beast slammed against his cage content at the idea.

Exactly an hour later, the storm hit. Complete with hail. Still they continued upward through the blinding rain. Alina could see just fine with her superior eyesight. But the poor Dwarves were following Thorin blindly, figuratively and literally. Alina couldn't take it anymore. Watch the Dwarves suffer, she began to wave her hand above her head. She began to redirect the rain away from them to fall over the ravine. Thorin turned around and gave her a dirty look. He was about to say something, when he heard the cracking of stone. He looked up and saw Stone Giants begin to fight with one another. Tossing giant boulders at each other.

Alina had a choice, let them get drenched or crushed. No brainer. She dropped her hold on the rain and focused on the boulders. Veering them away from their direction was too much of an effort so instead she turned them to dust. Until one Giant tried to stand up and was head butted into unconsciousness. As he fell back he nearly took Kili Bofur Oin and several others with him. Alina used all her strength to push the giant into the right direction so they could make to a ledge fairly safe.

The Dwarves caught up with the others and that's when Bofur noticed Bilbo missing. "Where's our Burgler?" Looking down, Bilbo was barely hanging on. Without thinking of what Thorin said, Alina quickly teleported down, grabbed the Hobbit and teleported back to the trail. "I thought we lost our Burglar." Dwalin says. Thorin gives Bilbo a dirty look. "He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. And you I thought I told you not to use your powers. You will pay for defying me. Dwalin!" Thorin walked off in search of a cave. "I think I'm already paying for it." She then fell face first into the rocky trail cutting up the entire side of her face and neck. Bleeding a great deal.

Dwalin and Thorin had found a suitable cave for all of them and one prisoner. Thorin was intent on making Alina his prisoner for defying him. When they get to Erebor he would execute her. 'What in Mahal's name am I thinking? I can't do that. Just a few weeks ago I wanted her more than anything and now I want her dead? That can't be right, it is my pride. Just let it go Thorin. She defied me to save us and the Halfing. I can not fault her for that. No I shall say nothing.' As he reach this conclusion he saw Dwalin dash outside the cave. He came back carrying a very bloodied and unconscious Alina in his arms. Thorin took off his coat. "Lay her down here and tell me what happened." Balin was the one to speak. "After you said she would pay for defying you, she said she thought she already was and fell face first onto the trail." When they all looked at her, Thorin moved her hair out of the way. Her wounds and scrapes were already healing. The interesting part was that the wound were also pushing out the dirt and debri. Soon her face was a smooth as if nothing had happened. Unfortunately she was still unconscious.

"That healing power of hers is amazing. It makes my job a great deal easier. I think she hasn't woken up is just out of sheer exhaustion. The rain was no problem from what I could tell. It was the stone Giants that took their toll on her. The last of her energy she used to save Bilbo. She should be alright by morning." Oin reassured the King. Thorin hoped that was all it was. His heart was in his throat the whole time. This incident made him realize that he had been a prideful and stubborn fool. That he truly loved this girl with all his heart. And saying it for the first time in the throws of passion was not very convincing. He sees that now.

The big problem is, he did everything he could to get Alina to hate him. And he feared he did his job too well. Now what was he going to do to melt her heart towards him? Thorin had a huge headache. He would have to think about it later. For now he was going to lay down next to his beloved and hope she didn't kill him when she woke up.

As the others slept Bilbo was getting ready to leave, but Bofur was convincing him otherwise when his sword began to glow blue and the floor dropped away. Alina was very much unconscious when they hit the bottom of Goblin Town. The Goblins swarmed them taking their weapons and trying to take Alina's communicators from her wrists but it was not possible so they left them be. It looked like garbage anyway. The goblins whipped the dwarves into moving along. One whips Alina to try to bring her back to consciousness, but then decides just to kick her over the edge. "No! I'll carry her." Thorin insist. The goblin doesn't care, its not his burden. "Just keep up or I'll shove you both over the edge."

While Thorin is walking, Alina regains consciousness. She struggles out of Thorin's hold once she sees its him holding her. "Eww put me down you pompus ass, I can walk just fine." She growls. "Would you have preferred a goblin to carry you?" He says as he drops her. She land delicately on her feet. "Over you, yes." Thorin has his work cut out for him. They neared their destination. The Goblin King.

The Goblin King wanted to know why they were in his kingdom and since no one volunteering information. Torture was the order of the day. And wouldn't you know it, he decides to start with the smart ass female. Alina starts laughing "Oh goodie, your majesty your going to make me taller. Maybe now I can catch the attention of an elf." The Goblin King eyes hers curiously. " Bring her to me, the goblin hoard begin to push her toward the king. "Are you not afraid of me girl?" Alina eyed him up and down. He looked like Blob just a little less sanitary. "No, should I fear you? "Yes, all humans fear me!" Alina let out a little laugh. "Well I'll tell you a secret. She motioned him to lean closer. I'm not human!" With that she unsheathed her claws as fast as possible clawed his throat wide open and sheathed them before anyone saw them or could register what had just happened.

At that precise moment Gandalf appeared out of a brilliant white light, blinding the goblins. Stepping out of the light he ordered the dwarves to pick up their weapons and fight. As they ran He told Alina. "I think a little controlled fire is in order." Alina nodded her head and would created a flame in her hand and throw them like hand grenades. The would explode on impact. She would also push a large flame in the shape of a lion out in front of her that would only burn the goblins but none of the structure or the dwarves. It would swipe and bite at the goblins. She would crush goblins with boulders and skewer others with stalactites as spears. She was hit several times with arrows but she would just pull them out. Until finally they slid to the bottom of Goblin town on a makeshift slide. Alina teleported down there taking Gandalf with her.

Helping Kili up out of the rubble, Kili noticed the Goblin Horde on their way down. "Gandalf!" Alina looked up. "Only one thing will save us now, daylight, run!" The Dwarves made their way out, but Alina stayed behind. She made a ball of fire that kept getting bigger and bigger and bigger until it was the size of the hole. She then threw it straight up into the Goblin Horde, turning all to ash. Once she was satisfied the rest had turned back she teleported out of the cave.

She made her way back to the Company when she came across Bilbo, he was listening intently to what the Company was saying about him. Epecially Thorin Oakenshield. She patted him on the shoulder. "Time to make your appearance Bilbo. Don't let that overgrown windbag get away with talking about you like that." Bilbo jumped at first at seeing that Alina saw him, then decided he'd ask her later. He took a deep breath and step out from behind the tree.

While they had their discussion about how Bilbo got through the Goblins, Alina walked up behind Gandalf and stood next to him. He looked down at her. "destroy them all?" Gandalf said quirking an eyebrow. "Most, the rest should be discouraged to come after us. I need to speak with you about something." Gandalf frowned at her. "I already know and I think you are making a poor choice. But we shall discuss this later." Alina nodded her head. "And where were you, Lass? Dwalin asked. Alina was pulled from her thoughts. "Do you really want to know, Dwalin?" She smiled that breath taking smile at him. That Thorin wished so desperately was directed at him. "I stayed behind, made me a nice fireball and tossed up toward the Goblin Horde that were coming down and turned them all to ash. The rest were frightened away." All of the Company was left with their mouths hanging open. They all recovered when they heard the wargs howling. "Out off the frying pan" says Thorin and Gandalf completes it. "And into the fire, run!


	6. Chapter 6 The Pale Orc, The Feral Mutant

They ran for their lives. Sure Alina could have just teleported for the Carrock, but she was not going to leave her comrades behind. They reached the trees, just in time as Azog and the rest of his warg riders showed up. The last one to make to the trees was Bilbo, as he got his sword stuck in a Warg's head. Alina immediately teleported down grabbed the running Hobbit and Teleported him back into the tree.

The trees were slowly being surrounded by the Warg riders, when Gandalf started throwing pine cones that were on fire. So Alina let fire shower down on the Wargs. The problem was that the fire was getting out of control and Alina could not do anything to control it from up in a tree. She jumped down with enough force to dislodge earth to put out some of the fires that were closer to the trees.

What she hadn't realized is that she had loosen the roots to the trees the Dwarves were all on. With a loud crash, she heard the tree fall. She turned her head for a split second and a warg came charging at her. She heard the shouts of warning from the others but all ready knew. She turned the flames into daggers, leaped over the rider and stabbed him in the chest. Then stabbed the Warg on either side of the neck. others then rushed her, she would snap her fingers and set them a blaze so hot they died instantly.

When out of the corner of her eye Alina saw Thorin rush Azog with just his sword and Oaken Branch as a shield. He looked magnificent, so handsome. So Majestic with his hair blowing behind him and that determined look upon his face. Too bad he had to lose. Once that thought came to her head Azog's Warg grabbed Thorin like a rag doll and tossed him to the ground. As Azog told the Orc to bring him Thorins head, little Bilbo saved him. That's when Alina decided to act. And nip this problem in the bud. She built the fire around the tree a little higher so the Dwarves couldn't get down just yet.

**Kill the Halfing, bring me Oakenshield** Alina teleports in between the orc and Bilbo, killing him with one swipe of her claws. **I don't think so you great white maggot** Azog is surprised she can speak the black speech as is Gandalf. Thanks to the All Speak Thor let her borrow once.

Alina completely unsheathes her claws and growls, one that would rival Wolverine. **You are not human** She laughs darkly **What gave that away** **Then what do you care what happens to Oakenshield** She looked over her shoulder. **I don't but if you want to kill him you are going to have to get through me. I need the exercise and am in the mood for white meat. Oh and try it with your puppy and I'll fry him.**

Azog was hesitating to get off his Warg, for the first time in his life he was afraid, he could see the beast inside this little woman and the blood lust that shine in her red eyes. But then the Dwarves came and she calmed down immediately. It was apparent they did not know they traveled with an animal. Azog got back on his Warg and sped away, but before he was out of sight and the eagles had taken the wizard. He yelled out **Wizard beware of the animal that poses as human** Azog laughed as he rode away.

Alina could smell Azog's fear, he wore it like a blanket. He was completely wrapped up in it. She wasn't that surprise when he fled. But his last comment to Gandalf had her by complete surprise. Now she would need to explain to him. The eagles came and began to lift the Dwarves off to safety. Alina was the last one they picked up. Gandalf had to plead with the lord of the eagles to do so. They informed him that she reeked of a predator. An Alpha predator at that, it went against their instincts. Gandalf was finding this more and more interesting.

Alina didn't care she already knew where they were going. The problem was she would have teleported there a a few hours early, then what. Just as Alina had made her decision to teleport an Eagle swooped down and picked her up. "Don't you think of attacking me, girl or I'll drop you." The Eagle told her in a serious tone. "I would never dream of attacking such a magestic creature such as yourself. I am assuming you can either smell or sense the feral side of me. Please do not tell the Dwarves. I am doing my best to keep it under control. If you could pass that on to your leader I would appreciate it."

Hours went by until they reached the Carrock. It was a boring indeed. Alina spent it mostly talking with Tony telling him that she has decided she was going to let Thorin die even though she had already told him that before. She could see why Tolkien killed him off. He has no redeeming qualities at all. The movie version is much better. But nevertheless he still needs to build a teleporter and come during the battle and to ask the X-men if they want to too. There's just a lot of destruction and death that can be prevented. She then told him that she got claws and feral instincts now like Wolverine. "So right now I'm top predator here, until Logan shows up. If he shows up." "Wow that is so neat." Tony says. "you have hello kitty claws now, just not of adamantium." "Exactly, hey I got to go we're landing."

They got to the Carrock, everyone gets off and ran straight to Thorin. Gandalf said a spell over him to keep him alive. Once he opened his eyes he thanked Bilbo for saving his life. They were all content that they could see Erebor in the distance. Suddenly Thorin collapsed from the pain. "Lay him back down." Oin demanded. He looked him over and informed the others."He has several broken ribs a pierced lung and some torn muscles. That Warg did a number on him." All the Dwarves looked down in worry. Alina was also worried though she tried not to show it. She didn't know the extent of his injuries. Should she volunteer to heal them?

"I think now would be a good time for Alina to step in." All of the Dwarves turned to Alina. Alina was deep in thought, when she looked up. "What?" She looked at everyone and locked eyes with Gandalf. He smiled at her and told her. "Now is the time for you to put your healing talents to good use and heal Thorin Oakenshield." She took a deep breath. 'God give me strength to endure this asshole.' "Alright everyone get away, here" she snapped her fingers "There's a fire for you, Oh could I please have a bowl of water?" Oin comes back with a bowl of water then goes and settles himself by the fire. Alina gets the water over her hands and begins to run it along Thorins body adding a bubble of water around his head so his head injury could heal. Also so he can not hear what Gandalf and her are discussing. She stops in areas where he is badly injured like around his ribs and around his heart. But that injury is not physical it's emotional, so she ignores it.

"What did you want to talk about, Gandalf?" Gandalf seemed to be lost in thought staring at Thorin smoking his pipe. Alina shrugs and goes back to work. "Why have you changed your mind about the line of Durin?" Alina just gaped at him. "How did you know that?" He took a long drag from his pipe then answered. "The Lady Galadriel told me everything she saw in your mind." Alina concentrated on her work again. "Then you already know the answer why, besides I didn't say I changed my mind about the line of Durin. Just the first one. I have every intention of saving Fili and Kili-" Gandalf cut her off. "Just not Thorin, why? Is it because what happened between the two of you. Yes I know of that too don't look so surprised." Alina kept her head down for a long time. The more she thought about it the more it began to bother her. This wasn't a character in a book or movie. This was a living breathing being. Could she really decide his fate… Yes she could. She hated him. "No Gandalf that night had nothing to do with anything. It was once and forgotten. Thorin is a callous, cruel, selfish, prejudice, bitter individual and I believe he will make a poor king. When I came here I thought the rumors of him being like that were all false. But they are not. He's worse." Gandalf continued puffing on his pipe. "Are you sure your not basing this on your hatred of him?" Alina moved her hands to a different area of his body. "Of course I am Gandalf, but that doesn't make what I said any less true, and you know it." Gandalf continues. "The Lady believes it would be a mistake not to save Thorin. Without him trouble will once again befall the mountain and this time the boys will die."

Alina conentrated on healing Thorin. Yes he was a terrible person, but then again he wasn't her king. She could do what she came to do, forget that childish notion of staying with Thorin, Save the line of Durin. Then go back home with Tony. Problem solved. Let Middle Earth deal with their own problems. "You know what, who am I to judge. I'll go back to my original plan. Save the line of Durin, Including Thorin, then I'm gone. Back to my own world, alright?" Gandalf nodded his head in agreement. It was better than nothing.

A few more hours and Thorin was completely healed. He just needed to sleep and so did Alina. When Thorin woke an hour later he saw Oin and Gandalf sitting next to him. "What happened?" Oin gave him the run down. "You had a concussion, broken ribs a punctured lung and torn muscles." Thorin gave him a confused look. "What do you mean 'had'? don't I still have them?" He took a deep breath and discovered there was no pain. "No Lad, apparently another gift that Alina has is healing. She sat with you for a good three hours healing you." Thorin sat up quickly, "Where is she? He said looking around the campsite, his heart was pounding. "relax Laddy she's laying by the fire on her bedroll asleep." Thorin sighed in relief and settled back down in his own bedroll and closed his eyes.

She had saved him twice. He vaguely remembered after Bilbo killed the Orc after his head. That Alina stepped in between them and Azog himself, that she spoke black speech to him and that was it. And now healing all of his wounds with her gifts. He tried to thank her the first time but she was nowhere in sight. As usual staying as far away from him as possible, this time was no different. He deserved it and he knew it. for treating his beloved the way he had. He was going to lose his One and it would serve him right. Thorin's eyes shot open 'Wait, my what?'

Yes, Thorin had finally come to the realization that the beautiful petite mutant was his One and he had pretty much driven her away from him. Thorin groaned and curled up into a little ball. 'What am I going to do to fix this?' He thought to himself desperately. "Well you better do something and do it quickly. She has every intention of returning home as soon as this quest is over, if not sooner." Gandalf says sitting next to him. "By the way she hates you." Gandalf looks him dead in the eyes and says in all seriousness. Thorin looked at Gandalf wide eyed, then composed himself just a bit. "Yes I know she hates me, that is a given. I did everything I could to make sure she would hate me and now that I finally succeeded I wish I could take it all back. Gandalf, Alina is my One and I love her. But because of my own stupidity I have lost her." Thorin was on the verge of tears, he felt so terrible for what he had done.

Unbeknownst to either one of them Alina had awoken and because of her superhuman hearing heard everything Thorin was saying. Her nose was also picking up that he was not lying either. She still didn't trust Thorin. Her hatred for him lessened just a bit.


	7. Chapter 7 Beorn And The Predator

The next day after both Thorin and Alina were checked over and were declared fit to travel. They moved out that afternoon. They had lingered in one place too long. No one had forgotten that the pale orc was still hunting them. Although Alina suspected not with as much enthusiasm as before since his run in with the feral. Alina couldn't wait for another encounter with the pale Orc. The beast within was slamming against the cage for blood. She tried to calm it down.

The company reached some rock outcroppings and sent the Hobbit to investigate how far the Orcs were from them. Alina was chomping at the bit. Wanting to go attack them, but trying to hide her blood lust. the only ones to notice were Gandalf and Dwalin. How far away are they?" Dwalin asked Bilbo "A league maybe less, but there is something else out there." Alina had a smile on her face. Not that beautiful one but a calculating one. 'A league is like three miles from here. I can teleport over there, slaughter them all and be back before anyone noticed.' She missed the part about the bear and being killed by it. All she heard was run.

Beorn was in his garden tending to his many animal friends when the wind shifted and he suddenly caught the scent of predator, a fearsome predator at that. The scent from the predator reeked of nothing but blood lust and slaughter from every pore. And by the direction of the wind, it was heading for him and his peaceful home. The beast inside of him felt the power of this predator and grew fearful, for the bear was the last predator that could cause this fear. Enraged, and also a bit curious to discover what kind of predator could cause on such as himself fear, shifted into his bear form intent on destroying this foul beast. Following the scent and staying downwind it came upon the Company and gave chase.

Still confused Alina just followed everyone else and ran through the forest until she finally caught the smell of a bear. She paused for a second to see a gigantic bear chasing them down. "Oh" was all she said as she took off at full tilt easily catching up with Gandalf. "Why didn't you tell me we were running from a gigantic bear?" Gandalf huffed "I didn't want to inturrupt your daydream of slaughter. We really must talk about this young lady," She smiled at him "Shall I kill it for you?" "NO he is a friend" She rolled her eyes "Some friend."

As they raced through a field of flowers, Bombur started gaining on everyone and some cases outrunning them. Which could only mean one thing, the bear was gaining on them all. They slammed into door of the house screaming "Open the door open the door!" but no one could. Alina was about to teleport in to see if it was locked on the inside, when Thorin comes running and lifts the bolt to let everyone in. She teleports in anyway as everyone is crowded to get in. They try to shut the door but the bear's, gigantic head is in the way. Alina knocked the bear back several feet using her telekinetic powers giving the Dwarves a chance to close the door.

"What was that? asked Gloin "That my dear Gloin is our host." Ori is looking out the window when Dori yells at him "Get away from there, he's obviously under some spell." Gandalf and Alina look at each other and rolled their eyes. "He is under no spell other than his own, Beorn is a skin changer. Now go to sleep, the bear will keep the Orcs away. Not for you young lady, we have a conversation pending."

Alina felt like she was being scolded by Professor Xavier for doing something bad. She dropped her head, grasped her hands in front of her and followed Gandalf outside. The rest of the Company just watched them leave all wide eyed. None more in shock that Fili and Kili. They had seen her stand up to their uncle without batting an eye. But Gandalf's simple words in an even tone had left her following him like a contrite child. What was going on? Whatever it was Thorin didn't like it, not one bit. Alina was his One and he would have her treated with respect, even though he had a long way to go to earn it himself.

Once they were outside Gandalf turned on Alina abrubtly. "What's this about slaughter?" She scratched the back of her head. "Well I've developed another set of gifts and this is a bit more complicated. I have developed feral instincts. That's where the sharper hearing and sense of smell is coming from. I also got these." She made each hand into a fist and her bone claws slid out. "Facinating, does it hurt when they come out?" Alina thought back to what Logan had told her. "Every time." Gandalf just nodded. "Now explain to me why Azog said to beware of the animal that poses as human." She looked down at the ground then up at Gandalf. "Oh that's because he saw the feral side of me. The Beast and he was afraid. The Beast I have caged up very well, I learned that from a friend of mine. When I was going to fight Azog, the beast came out along with the claws. And he wanted blood, so thats why Azog said that. To frighten you away from me. If it worked Gandalf, I'll go just looked at her. "Don't be absurd child as if I would listen to an Orc. I do think you should go hunt to get that out of your system though. Just don't kill our host." With that Alina smiled her brilliant smile and vanished. Thorin freaks out when he sees that she just vanished, he rushes outside. "Where has she gone Wizard?" Gandalf casually lights his pipe and begins to smoke it before he answers Thorin. "She went hunting. Now before you say anything Thorin, she needed this time away. She will be just fine." Thorin had nothing to say after that. he just went back in the house and layed down in his bedroll.

Alina reappeared in the forest, immediately falling into a crouch. She could smell those foul Orcs a mile away. She decided to follow them by tree. Leaping from tree to tree until she got closer to the straggler. She floated down onto the Wargs back claws unsheathed and stabbed the Orc through the heart while the other hand covered his mouth. She then quietly dropped him to the earth. Alina grabbed the Warg by the ear and whispered in its own language *You know who I am, don't you?* The Warg nodded *You know what I am capable of, right?* Once again the Warg nodded *So you know I'm the Alpha* Another nod *Now as I kill your riders gather your pack and leave never return and do so quietly. Betray me and you will all pay. Do not worry of the pale Warg, he is already terrified of me. Get me closer.* The Warg did just that. While the Wargs spoke Alina lightly stepped to the back of the other Warg and did the same thing to its rider. She did that several more times, killing at will. until it started to get boring. Alina decided to make a game of it. Its called catch me if you can then I'll kill you. The Last Orc she made very obvious. Alina made sure it was a painful death, to grab the attention of Azog and the other pack members. Once the Orc was dead and the Warg took off running, Alina looked up and gave Azog an evil grin. She took off running at full tilt. Azog gave the order to pursue.

Alina knew exactly where she was leading them. A nice clearing with no way out where she could be surrounded and she could slaughter them all. She ran for a while, letting them slowly catch up. Stumbling every now and then to make it look like she overestimated herself. The Wargs knew better. They could smell the anticipation and the blood lust rolling off of her. They were going to do exactly as their Alpha had instructed them. After that they could do as they please as long as they didn't cross her.

Alina made it to the clearing and crouched down. The Wargs closed in all around her. The Wargs charged at the same time into the clearing right at Alina. Suddenly the Wargs stopped in unison, unseating their rider who went flying over their heads to land in the clearing. Where Alina was waiting for them. A growl emminating from her only got louder as she attacked the orcs slaughtering each and every one of them.

It was a gruesome sight that Azog came upon. In the middle of a clearing stood a petite woman covered from head to toe in Orc blood surrounded by the corpses of his men. **Now are you ready to fight** Azog said nothing he just screamed his frustrations into the night, wheeled his Warg around and sped off. Up on the ridge there was a gigantic bear that had witnessed the entire thing.

Alina was breathing hard but was very satisfied. The beast within had settled back into his cage. Now it was time to go back to Beorn's and bathe in the river. She teleported back to the house. When she arrived she found some clothes waiting for her outside. 'Thank you Gandalf' was all Alina could think of. As she was about to head toward the river Thorin stepped from around the house. "Are you well?" Thorin asked, concern filled his voice. Alina was in such a good mood right now, nice and relaxed. She gave him an extraordinary smile. His heart nearly stopped and his knees went weak. If he had not been holding on to the porch he would have hit the ground. "I'm great how 'bout yourself?" Thorin was so happy to be having a normal conversation with Alina. He just hoped he wouldn't ruin it. "I'm fine thank you, were you heading to the river to bathe?" She looked at the clothes in her hand. "Yes I was. Then Thorin asked the question. "What happened? Alina's Stark mind thought up a lie without any problems or pauses. "I fell in a puddle I didn't see in time." Thorin nodded his head. Just then the full moon came out from behind the clouds and Thorin got a good look. "That's not mud, that's orc blood." Thorin said calmly. He wasn't going to ruin this chance to win her over, by yelling at her. IF he could make her his and marry her, then he'd yell at her.

Alina thought it was odd. Thorin was being too calm, what was he playing at? "I never said I fell in mud, you assumed that. I fell in a puddle of Orc blood." Thorin leveled her a gaze as if to say (Really?). "Please, Alina tell me what happened, I promise I will not get angry." She looked him into those beautiful blue eyes that could be seen just perfect by moonlight. She saw that he was telling the truth. "Well I went hunting and I accidentally on purpose got trapped in a clearing with one way out. So I slaughter the Orcs." Thorin was seething, but he kept his cool. He didn't want to fight with her, he wanted to love her. So he played along. "Are you hurt?" She looked at him in surprise, he was being so considerate, so thoughtful. Maybe she was wrong about him. Suddenly she felt shy around him. "No Thorin I'm not hurt. I got stabbed a few times but it's already healed over." Alina telling him that was gut wrenching even though he knew she'd be fine. It was still an agonizing thought. Thorin looked at Alina from head to toe. "May I help you wash the blood out of your hair?" She smiled at him again. "Sure l'd like that." Taking hold of his hand she led him to the river. Thorin felt like he could fly. having that petite hand in his larger one made all the anger and worry he was feeling wash away. Right now all he felt was all the love he had towards her. He Prayed to Mahal that would get a chance to show her.

They got to the river's edge. "Wait here." She told Thorin. Alina made a geyser of water come out of the river and surround her so she could get undressed without Thorin seeing anything. Once she was undressed the water began to shrink and become more form fitting. Though Thorin still couldn't see anything he did remember from that night and it made him sigh. He hoped to one day repeat that performance, but this time have her **know** how much he loves her before making love to her.

Once she was ready sitting on the river's edge, she signaled for him to come on over. In his hand Thorin had the soap that Gandalf had left out, smart wizard. Thorin used his large hands to gather water to wet her hair. Once it was all wet, she looked like a goddess to him. He lathered up the soap and slowly massaged it into her hair. Freeing her of the stench of Orc blood. Thorin rinsed out her hair thoroughly and washes it again. The whole time she has her eyes closed a sigh of contentment escapes those luscious lips Thorin is dying to kiss. There are so many things Thorin would LOVE to do to Alina, but he must remain calm. She is not some whore to have his way with. She is his One. His beloved, someone that he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Be the mother of his children. Be his Queen. He will respect her and love her in every way shook his head as he is looking down at her. He would not view her as a piece of meat. Meanwhile Alina was thinking along the lines of just letting the water go and attacking Thorin. He looked so sexy with his sleeves rolled up shirt all wet, on his knees with his hair thrown over his shoulder. But she wasn't going to do that. It would hurt too much when he turned back into that cold bastard. He did seem to be changing though. Was it for her? Could it be? Doubtful, but a girl could dream. The bad thing about his kindness was that she was falling for him all over again, damn it. Oh well, we'll see what happens. Once Thorin was finished with her hair, she asked him to leave so she could was her body. He did as she asked, but to be on the safe side Alina created a shower out of rock and water from the river she heated before hand and basically took a shower.

She was dried and dressed and heading toward the house when she was intercepted by Thorin. "I have a bold question to ask you, Alina. please don't think badly of me when I ask." Alina's curiosity was piqued. "What is it Thorin?" He took a deep breath, "May I please place my bedroll next to yours, just to be near you? I don't expect anything, I just want to be close to you maybe even hold you." That was the sweetest thing she had ever heard! Alina gave him give the biggest smile in the universe. It almost made him want to cry. For he knew it was meant only for him. And her smile was so big because she could smell and sense the sincerity and the love coming off of Thorin in waves. She never thought she would feel that from him. Then it dawn on her why she could feel his love. Her feral side had chosen Thorin to be her mate.

Once inside the house, they retrieved their bedrolls. Found a spot away from all the snores. They set their bedrolls as close as possible without being on top of each other took off their boots and layed in their bed rolls back to back. When Alina gave a little shiver in her sleep Thorin rolled over. Wrapped his arm aound her waist, pulled her close and held her all night. She let out a contented sigh in her sleep, that filled Thorin with so much joy. "Goodnight, my beloved angel."he whispered and boldly kissed her cheek.

The next morning, Gandalf the Company found Thorin and Alina together. Thorin holding on to Alina as if she was teddy bear and Alina with content look on her face. But they were in seperate bedrolls and still clothed so nothing interesting could have happened. Thought the perverts of the Company namely Dwalin, Nori, Bofur, Fili, and Kili. Gandalf on the other hand couldn't be more delighted. Some form of progress had been made last night. Now only time will tell how far it will get them.

Alina woke up feeling hot, very hot and unable to breath well. She looked down and noticed that Thorin had a death grip on her and was squeezing the air out of her. She started slapping his hands. "Thorin, Thorin wake up honey. You need to let me go before I suffocate to death, or roast alive." She pinched his arm, that woke him up. "Ouch why did you do that?" "Because your squeezing the life out of me, please let go. Thorin instantly let go of her. She sat up and took a big gulp of air. "Alright you've had your air, now please come lay with me again." Thorin had his arms wide open waiting for her. Alina groaned. She was very tempted but she could hear everyone else was awake. "Oh Thorin I wish I could, but everyone else is awake. Thorin still had his arms open. "So? I want to be with you, not them." Alina looked into those beautiful hopeful blue eyes and sighed. "Sorry but Gandalf is calling. If you want you can hold me like a teddy bear again. Just don't try to snap me in two. And in the meantime…"Alina leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Thorin huffed and got up, pulled his boots on and rolled up his and Alina's bedrolls.

Gandalf was talking "We need to introduce you lot slowly to our host. As I told you before he is not fond of Dwarves. I have no idea how he is going to react to you Alina Considering the circumstances. Alina only nodded, Thorin looked between the two with a question on his lips but decides to let it die. "First I shall take Bilbo with me to introduce him as he is the most harmless. Then I shall call you out two at a time. Leave your weapons in here. As you shall be the biggest problem you should come out last." Gandalf pointed at Alina. "And whatever you do, do not teleport out. Be normal for once and walk out of the house.

Everything was going as planned until Bofur started sending out the Dwarves ahead of time and too close Ri brothers went together which meant that Thorin would go out alone. Even after that diaster things went rather well with the introductions until. "Where is the Predator?" Beorn asked Gandalf. The Dwarves looked around in confusion. "The one that hunted down and killed all the Orcs except for Azog the Defiler who got away. The little female." Thorin's eyes widened in shock and fear. He knew that Alina had fought and killed Orcs, but not that she was actively hunting them. "You can come out now my dear." Gandalf says in a clear voice. Alina has her hands in her pockets as she strolls up to the big man. Avoiding eye contact with everyone, especially Thorin. "Hello there I'm Alina Elizabeth Stark. Nice to meet you." She sticks her hand out for Beorn to shake it. Beorn grabs her hand roughly, making Thorin nearly lunge at him had not Dwalin grabbed him in time. Beorn inspected her hand. "No claws I see." Then he shook it. "Come inside for breakfast. Beorn took off toward the house with everyone following behind. Except Dwalin was hanging back wanting a chance to talk to Alina alone.

"What's this about hunting Orcs?" Dwalin asked her. "Oh that I'll tell you later." She went to move past him when he grabbed her by the collar. "No you will tell me now." Alina immediately yanked away from Dwalin dropped into a crouch and growled at him, almost popping her claws. "Well I can see where he got the predator from. You were going to do something else Lass. I saw it, but you stopped yourself at the last minute. What was it? Don't be afraid to show me, your secret is safe with me." Alina sighed and popped her claws for Dwalin. His eyes were the size of saucers. "Now, that was somethin' I wasn't expecting. May I have a closer look? Alina just shrugged "Yeah sure go ahead. He comes in for a closer look. "And while I do this, you tell me the whole story, I know there's more to it." She took a deep breath. "Well you know how I got all these new senses the hearing and all? Well the claws came with it…" She told him the whole story about the feral side that came out after Azog tried to kill Thorin. That he just provoked the blood lust the beast wanted and that now he is afraid of her. That, that was the reason the eagles wouldn't take her because she smelled like an aggressive predator. And how she had to go hunt Orcs or the beast would drive her mad. Alina also told Dwalin, with a great deal of embarrassment, that her feral side has chosen Thorin as her mate.

"So what you're saying is that Thorin is your One now?" Alina looked at him strangely. Dwalin rolled his eyes. "You don't know what that means?" Alina remained speechless, she just shook her head no. Dwalin exhaled "A dwarf only loves once. If a Dwarf is lucky enough to meet that special person, that person is known as their One. As in one true love, or one and only. I am going to assume that your feral traits are based off wolves by what I have already observed and what you told me. Your feral side or "beast" wants a mate and it wants Thorin. Since wolves mate for life. Thorin has now become your ONE." Alina was flabbergasted! She had never even considered that Thorin could be viewed in that light. But if one really thought about it, it made perfect sense. "Don't dwell on it too much, for now. It will all work itself out in the end. lets get something to eat."

Inside, Beorn was serving the Dwarves fresh milk with their food. "Ah there is the little fox, come eat."  
Alina took a seat in between Fili and Kili who were trying not to laugh. Alina lifted an eyebrow. "Little fox, Why?" Beorn chuckled "Because you are too small to be a wolf, but you are still a formidable predator so the only thing I could think of was fox." Alina smiled. "Why not a wolverine?" Beorn shook his head. "No they are gluttons, and you are no glutton. They are also ugly and you little fox are far from ugly." Alina blushed a nice shade of red. Which had the boys roaring with laughter. Never have seen Alina turn red before over a compliment. Thorin also laughed. He thought she looked cute all embarrassed by the big man. Mahal he wanted to hold her. his arms ached to have her in them right now. He would do anything to have an excuse to lay down with her and just hold her again. "Thorin?" Thorin wakes from his daydream "I am sorry what was being said?" Gandalf says it again. "That Beorn will help us make it to Mirkwood forest. He will give us plenty of food and supplies to make it through. But suggests that we stay another two days for more rest." Thorin agreed. The only thing that Alina heard was that they were staying another two days. "Oh goody, I need a bit more sleep so I'm going to take a nap. Tell Dwalin whatever he's thinking count me out." Thorin watched her go unpack her bedroll and find a nice quiet spot in the house. Everyone else went outside to spar with Dwalin or enjoy the day, but Thorin was not going to pass up this opportunity. He walked up to the already sleeping form of his beloved and kissed her on the cheek. "My love wake up. Please wake up." Alina woke up, looked up at him and smiled. "Hey what's up? anything the matter?" Thorin smiled down at her. "No nothing is wrong, I would like to ask if I could lay down with you again?" She automatically pulls the covers back and scoots over to make room. Thorin takes his boots off and slips in behind her with a sigh. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him. She kissed him on the cheek and he does the same. Thorin whispers in her ear very softly "I love you, Alina." He wasn't expecting a response, but what he heard made him faint. "I love you too Thorin." 


	8. Beorns House And The Beginnings Of Love

**LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER**

When Thorin woke up, he found himself on his back with a petite woman sprawled across his chest hugging him tightly. He was a little disoriented at first, then he remembered why he fainted. She had told him she loved him. Asleep or not. Thorin was going to take that as a glimmer of hope. Thorin buried his nose in the brunette's hair, just to take in her scent. He kissed the top of her head wrapped his arm around her then fell right back to sleep.

About an hour later Thorin felt someone shaking him. Without opening his eyes or releasing Alina he told his would be attacker. "Whoever you are, go away. I'm resting." The shaking became more insistent. Once again without opening his eyes."Go away or I'll have Dwalin kill you." Thorin hears a chuckle. "I am Dwalin." Thorin sighs and settles more into the blanket getting a more comfortable grip on Alina. "Good Dwalin keep everyone away, I'm sleeping." A full blown laugh errupts from Dwalin. "It looks like your cuddling with a teddy bear rather than sleeping." Thorin admits it with no shame. "Fine I'm cuddling with my beloved, I don't care what you think just let me sleep." Dwalin, with his shoulders still shaking from laughter, jabs Thorin in the stomach. Knowing full well that Thorin hates that. It also serves to get him out of bed. Thorin sits straight up in the bedroll scaring Alina half to death. She lets out a little scream. "Sorry beloved, that was Dwalin's fault." With that he throws the covers off grabs his boots and stomps off after Dwalin. Not even realizing what he had said.

Rounding the corner almost catching up with Dwalin, he pulled up short. "Did I just say what I think I said?" Suddenly Thorin was no longer feeling well. He sat down heavily on the floor to put his boots on. Then numbly walked outside. Dwalin was still laughing when he saw Thorin come around the corner of the house, but stopped when he saw how pale and sweaty he was. Dwalin rushed over to Thorin. "Thorin what happened, are you hurt?" Dwalin questioned in a worried tone checking Thorin all over for any wounds. Thorin just shrugged he had no idea if he had ruined everything between him and Alina and frankly he didn't want to know. "Thorin will you talk to me, before I knock you out." Dwalin said to him trying to get some sort of rise out of him. Thorin finally made eye contact with Dwalin. "I called Alina 'my beloved'. And I may have ruined my chances of being with her forever!" Dwalin crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Just because you called her beloved? Have you lost your mind, man? Do you think such a small thing really ruined everything for you? Has it not occurred to you that she may feel the same way, but is frighten by your reaction to say anything?" Thorin was taken aback! No, that thought had never occured to him. Frighten of him why? Hate him yes, fear him never. Oh! Fear his reaction to her feelings as he fears hers. "I see what you mean Dwalin, thank you." Dwalin grunted "Do you? Good, now lets spar. After this I'm sure Alina will want to spar with me as well." Dwalin said under his breath.

Alina sat there on the bedroll, hair all disheveled, in complete shock. Did Thorin really just call her his beloved? And did he mean it or was it just a turn of phrase? Of course he meant it! Alina felt all his love behind it when he said it. She just couldn't believe it. She got up put away her bedroll. Then she went about brushing her hair out so it was nice and smooth and straight. Exactly the way Thorin liked it. She put her boots on and went to go look for Gandalf.

She found him happily smoking his pipe with Bilbo in the Garden, while their host slept. Bombur had already begun to make lunch and the other Dwarves were scattered about or with Dwalin and Thorin. Alina greeted the pair warmly and sat down next to Gandalf. He looked at her out of the corner of the eye waiting for her to speak. He didn't have to wait long. "Did I tell you that my feral side has chosen Thorin as my mate? And I finally accept it." Gandalf said nothing "The big problem is, can Thorin accept me in return when he learns I have become part animal or for that matter will he accept me at all." Gandalf sputtered out his smoke. "Oh for goodness sake you and that Dwarf are driving me mad with all this tip toeing around each other you're doing! Just come out and tell him of your feral powers. If he can not accept them, then he is the wrong mate for you. But I'm sure he will. Now leave me be child to enjoy my pipe in peace." Gandalf smiled at her and patted her on the head. Bilbo sat there the entire time as quiet as a mouse listening. He couldn't believe his ears. But it made sense, by the way they acted around each other recently. One had to be very observant to see the difference. And as a Hobbit he was very observant. The claws was what Alina was worried about, he was sure of it. Bilbo had seen them when she fought Azog, though she hid them when the others approach. He hoped for their sake, Thorin would take it well.

Alina headed down to where everyone was sparring. And headed straight for Dwalin. "My turn" She said as she walked up to Bofur grabbed his wrist, twisted it around his back and flipped him out of the way, in one fluid motion. Dwalin stood up straight to watch the whole process. He was quite impressed. Once Bofur was out of the way Alina automatically dropped into a defensive crouch and growled at Dwalin. Just loud enough for him to hear. Dwalin did the same thing. They began to circle each other and talk at the same time. "So he called you beloved, are you alright with that?" They continued to circle. "Yes I'm great with that. I have accepted that my feral wants him as my mate. And I realized that I do love him." Dwalin grinned and then attacked her with his war axe. She dodged him easily. "Now what are you going to do?" Alina used a water whip to keep Dwalin at bay. She thought for a minute "I don't know how to tell him about my claws and that's what scares me. Someone realized Alina had no sword to fight Dwalin and threw one towards her, that landed behind her. Thorin yelled trying to warn her, but she was too focused on Dwalin to hear him. She step on the sword and lost her balance. Dwalin seeing this took the advantage to tackle her to the ground. "Do it now, just show him your claws. Stop talking and show him. You'll work it out later. Alina nodded, put a knee to Dwalin's middle and flipped him off of her. Coming to a crouching position again to fight, this time she made a fist and unsheathed her bone claws for all to see, especially Thorin. There was a lot of gasps and murmuring from all around. But Alina did not pay any attention. She was focused on her fight with Dwalin. They rushed each other at the same time growls and snarls could be heard from their fight. Dwalin tried to cleave her in half with his axe but she caught him with her claws and pushed him back. She tried to eviscerate him, but remembered that he couldn't heal like her so she pulled back. By the end of the sparring they were both bloodied, beaten, and bruised. The only difference was Alina was already healing and Dwalin looked like he was run over by a bus.

Dwalin and Alina were rushed by a few excited Dwarf wanting to know more about Alina's claws asking her all sorts of questions about them. She of course answered them, but she noticed that Thorin was not among them. As a matter of fact, Thorin had disappeared all together. Dwalin was getting examined by Oin. As he was, he noticed that Thorin had left. Then he looked over at Alina. He could see the heart break in her eyes, then slowly a mask fell over her eyes. Dwalin shook his head. "Thorin you great buffoon."

Contrary to popular belief, Thorin did not leave out of disgust or distain. He had a very legimate reason for leaving. Two in fact. One he couldn't stand seeing his ONE beaten up and not being able to rush to her aid. Even though he knew it was already healing, it was still killing him. And two well simply said, Thorin had to pee. Seeing her claws changed absolutely nothing for him. If anything it cleared up a few questions he had in his head. The main one being how she slaughtered the orcs with no weapon. Mystery solved. Thorin finished his business and headed back towards the others. He needed to see for himself that his darling angel was alright.

When Thorin gets back to the field he noticed everyone was gone except for a very pissed off Dwalin sitting on a log sharpening his axe. Thorin patted him on the shoulder and sat down next to him. "What has happened? Where is everyone? Where is Alina? Dwalin gave him a cold look, one that surprised Thorin. "The lads went in for lunch. I don't know where Alina is, no one does. She just vanished while everyone was talking. She very well may have gone home for all we know." Thorin's face drained. 'No she can't leave me I haven't had a chance to declare my love for her yet.' Thorin started to panic a bit. "You know Thorin, if you were not my King. I would beat you to death for what you did to that poor girl!" Thorin reared back. He never thought he would hear Dwalin of all people say something like that to had he done? "What did I do to Alina, Dwalin?!" Dwalin was so furious he had to hold on to his axe even tighter to keep from punching his friend and King in the face.

"You! You idiot, disappeared after the match when she desperately needed your approval over her claws!" Thorin just blinked. He had no idea it was so important that he approved of the claws, why? did she think he wouldn't love her because she has them?" Thorin is shocked that wasn't it at all. "I couldn't stay. I couldn't stand seeing her beaten up. And before you say it yes I know she heals. It is still terrible seeing your ONE like that and not be able to go to her for fear of scaring her off." I also had to take a leak. I know its a stupid excuse but its the truth." Dwalin calmed down considerably seeing did not hurt her on purpose. "You now have a bigger problem, Thorin." Thorin's stomach churned. "Oh Mahal. what? Dwalin put a hand on his friend shoulder and squeezed it. "Trying to convince her otherwise. I saw it in her eyes, Thorin. Utter heart break when you were not there and then a mask of complete indifference fell over her eyes like a veil." Thorin felt like someone had reached into his chest and ripped his heart out. He never meant to cause so much harm. Now she hated him again. No now it was worse. Now Alina wouldn't care if he lived or died. Without her he'd rather die. "I have got to find her and explain! Where's Gandalf?"

Alina was in pain. Pure and simple she was in pain for the first time in her life. And her healing factor could not take the pain away. She knew this was going to happen, she just knew it! She knew Thorin wasn't going to handle the fact that she was a feral. She had never felt more like a freak than she did in that moment. 'You know what forget Thorin Oakenshield. Gandalf was right, if he couldn't handle it. He wasn't the right mate for me. There are plenty of men back home who won't mind. I bet Logan would be one of them.' Alina got this determined look in her eyes. "I'll forget about Thorin Oakenshield" She said aloud, but the minute those words left her mouth. She burst into tears. She didn't want anyone else, not even Logan. She wanted Thorin. Since that was never going to happen now, her heart grieved for him.

She sat by the river bank where he had washed her hair and cried, finally she called to the little spying Hobbit. "You can come out from behind the tree now, Bilbo. I heard you coming a mile away." Bilbo stepped out, walked to the waters edge and took a seat next to her. "I'm sorry for what is happening between you and Thorin. I know you love him very much. And he loves you. So this is why I must interfere. I was there during your match. Not once did Thorin make a negative comment about your claws. The most he said was 'Well that explains it' that was it." Alina leaned toward Bilbo listening with great interest. Bilbo continues, "He also said he couldn't stand seeing you beaten up and in pain so he left, but he did come back looking for you." Could it be, could this be nothing more than a misunderstanding? 'God I hope so.' Alina thought. She stood up, gave Bilbo a kiss on the cheek and told him she was going to look for Thorin.

Meanwhile Thorin asked the only person that could possible know Alina's whereabouts, Gandalf. "Gandalf please you must tell me is she still here in Middle Earth? Did I drive her away?" Asked Thorin in a most desperate voice. Gandalf rolled his eyes 'These two will be the death of me.' "Pull yourself together man, and calm down. Alina is still here. She is heart broken at the moment. I think if you explain and with a little time, plus the ground work that Bilbo has done for you. Everything should be fine." Thorin cocked an eyebrow, "Ground work, what do you mean?" Bilbo appeared at Thorin's elbow causing Thorin to jump. "I just basically told her what I saw, the claws made no difference to you, and that you left because you couldn't stand seeing her hurt." Excitement shined in his eyes. "And how did she seem after you told her that?" Bilbo thought for a moment "Well she stopped crying and had a smile on her face." It felt like someone slapped Thorin in the face after hearing that his beloved angel was crying. "I must see her, I am going to risk it all and tell her how I feel." Bilbo pointed toward the river. "She's in that direction." Thorin took off at a sprint.

Alina took her time heading back to Beorn's house. She needed to think about how she wanted to appoach Thorin after everything that had happened. Just then she saw Thorin appoaching her. A little out of breath, but looking very excited. "This is where I washed your hair." He said after catching his breath. Alina just nodded. Thorin looked at her seriously. "We need to talk, my love." Alina's eyes grew as large as saucers when he said that. She was about to say something, when he held up a hand and asked to let him speak. "Yes I call you my love, because that is what you are to me. I'm tired of waiting for the right moment, so I am making one. I love you Alina. I love you with all my heart. I was too stupid and too much of a coward to admit it earlier. But you are my ONE. My reason for living. Please tell me I haven't lost you. That I haven't driven you away from me?" It took a while for Alina to answer him. Thorin was actually beginning to worry. "

"You know it hurt me deeply that you weren't there after my fight with Dwalin. I wanted to explain so much to you, about this new power the claws and how it all ties in." Thorin was devistated. He had told her exactly how he felt and she had no answer for him. He had lost. "Can we still talk about this, please?" Thorin agreed and they went and sat on a fallen log. "First of all let me say this…" With that Alina leaned in and kissed Thorin full on the lips, much to his surprise and great delight. When she pulled away from him she held his face in the palms of her hand and looked him in the eyes. "I love you too Thorin Oakenshield and you haven't lost me and you won't drive me away." Tears ran down his cheeks as he caught her hands and kissed them. He examined them for a moment."Does it hurt when they come out?" She kissed his hands in return. "Everytime. But Thorin there are still other things we must talk about. I must tell you with these claws came a feral instinct a kind of animal instinct. This instinct is what caused me to go on that orc rampage. It also makes me more predatory now. That's the reason when we first met Beorn, Gandalf wasn't sure how it was going to go." Thorin nods his head in understanding. "There is something else you mean, by telling me all this. "What is it my love? Do not be afraid." Alina takes a deep breath. "Okay there are 2 things. First, is I told you all this because I want to let you know that you are in love with an animal and if you want to take back what you said I understand. Thorin stood up eyes blazing as he pinned Alina with a glare. She lowered her eyes but he forced her to look at him. "YOU ARE NOT AN ANIMAL! You are the greatest woman I have ever met. You are kind, considerate, GIFTED, brave just to name a few and I love you. Alina, you are my ONE. The person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want you to be my Queen. I simply want you. You are not the only one with animalistic tendencies. If I could I would rip you clothes off right now and take you. Over and over again until neither of us could move. His words made Alina blush a deep shade of red, which he found endearing.

"The second thing Thorin is a little more intimate. It turns out that the feral side of my mutation has decided that I need a mate." Thorin's brow furrowed, he wasn't sure he was going to like where this was going. "Go on." Alina blushed. "As I was saying I need a mate, right. Well it just so happens that the feral side chose you to be my mate." Thorin was so shocked he fell off the log. "Thorin! Are you alright, what happened? I hope this news hasn't upset you too much." Thorin had a grin from ear to ear. "Upset?! that is the furthest thing from my mind. I couldn't be happier. This just proves you and I are meant to be together. You are my ONE and I am yours, Ha! Now tell me what must I do to claim you as my mate?" Alina blushed yet again. "From what a friend told me once her mate had to make her submit during sex. Thorin was surprised. Are you telling me I must force you to have sex in order to claim you? Alina just looked at him for a second then it dawned on her what he was thinking. "No, No, Sweety basically we wrestle around and if you can pin me and make me submit to you, you win. I'm yours forever. I won't make it easy for you, though. I will fight you whether I want to or not. It's instincts nothing personal. Of course clothing is optional." Thorin liked that option better. And they were definitely doing this without clothes. He couldn't wait. Just the thought of having her naked in the royal chambers submitting to his sexual desires and claiming her as his with every thrust had him hard. He wasn't sure he could wait until he reclaimed Erebor.

He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her flush against his body "Do you feel what you do to me?" Thorin whispered in her ear. "I want you so bad, it hurts. I want to take you right here right now. I want to be inside you, my love" He then kissed her roughly and passionately. Leaving her lips he worked his way down her neck with wet kisses toward her breasts. Alina's mind had completely clouded over. She couldn't think straight. She wanted Thorin just as bad. But the feral was surfacing. Thorin wanted to take her without mating her, and the beast was not going to have it. But it felt so good having Thorin's kisses on her skin. Thorin was kissing and licking the top of her breasts. "Will you submit to me, beloved?" That did it! The beast rear back and broke free. Had it been anyone other than Thorin, they would have died. But since it was him, she only challenged his dominance.

Alina came out of the trance that Thorin had put her under. She pulled away from him. "No I will not submit!" Then she tackled him. Thorin was taken by surprise by her reaction to his question. 'Well I guess it is not going to be as easy as I thought.' She was straddling his chest and he was enjoying feel her on him. That is until she pinned his arms, growled at him and **COMMANDED** him. "SUBMIT!"

Thorin's anger flared. No one commanded him to do anything! He grabbed her by the waist, reversed the pin and used his weight to hold her down. "SUBMIT!" Thorin yelled at her. Alina refused, she grabbed him by the neck with her legs and threw him off of her. Thorin got up angrier than ever, but he realized something else as well. He was very aroused by this whole fight for dominance. Just looking at her with her hair a mess, shirt ripped, breathing hard, sweating reminded him of sex. Thorin suddenly understood why he had to make her submit. She is an Alpha female and he needed to prove he is also her Alpha. Being King wasn't enough for her feral side. And by Mahal He was going to get her to submit, then take her the way he wanted.

Alina was on guard as they circled each other. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her. But she could not control it. She loved Thorin so why was she treating him like this. That's what she was thinking when Thorin suddenly slammed her against a tree so hard the tree shook. "You should pay more attention during battle, my love. Otherwise things like this will happen to you. Now SUBMIT!" Thorin had her by her arms and pressed hard against the tree. She could barely move. She had no intention of using her powers or else it would not be a fair fight. That didn't mean she could use her hand to hand skills so… She head butted Thorin in the face effectively breaking his nose. As he staggered back blood dripping from his nose he thought 'Fine she wants to play rough so be it, after all she'll heal.' He was now even more aroused.

The beast within Alina was quite satisfied hearing the crunch of Thorin's nose breaking. Alina was beginning to get into this fight with Thorin. She could smell his arousal and in turn was also aroused. But that didn't mean she was going to submit. She had no intention of making this easy for him. She was enjoying this far too much. Once again they circled each other. Only this time Alina watched every move Thorin made and did not get distracted. When he pulled out two knives, she knew this was getting serious. Alina unsheathed her claws and growled at him, eyes flashing red for a brief second. She still had to remind herself not to mortally wound him.

Thorin couldn't believe how alluring Alina looked with her claws extended growling at him. This was the strangest form of foreplay he had ever had. But he loved it. He was so aroused he couldn't wait to feel her wrapped around him. It was a good thing he was well train, for he was barely able to dodge being skewered when she lunged at him. "Pay attention, love. The game is different now." Alina said to him wiggling her hips as she said it. Thorin narrowed his eyes, he took off his coat and tossed it to a side. He would need it later. He was beginning to tire of this dance, he then went on the attack. Thorin came at her slashing with his dueling knives. She blocked him for the most part, but he was more experienced. He caught her across the face with one knife, then slashed her across the arms and chest. Thorin felt bad doing that but then he saw the wounds heal instantly so he continued. Until She slashed him all the across his chest.

Thorin looked down at his chest and saw the trickles of blood. It was only a flesh wound, but he had enough. He rushed her, picked her up and slammed her against a tree. With the knife he drove it through her shoulder pinning her to the tree. He did the same thing with the other knife. "SUBMIT! SUBMIT DAMMIT! Thorin screamed. Alina whimpered and exposed her jugular to him. He didn't know why but he had an urge. He began to nuzzle and lick her neck. He then bit down hard on her jugular causing her to moan. Thorin began to suck leaving a large bruise. He pulled the knives out of her shoulders, but continued to nuzzle, kiss and lick her neck pressing himself against her.

He licked his way up to her ear and whispered. "You're mine now!" He spun her around, pulled her pants and panties down around her ankles. He had her get on all fours, ripped his pants down and slammed into her with as much force as possible. She was already dripping for him. they both cried out in pleasure. Thorin began to thrust. Each thrust would bring a wave of pleasure neither of them had ever known before. It had them screaming out each other's name. "Harder Thorin! Oh god harder, don't stop. Ah you feel so good." Thorin could only grunt, sweat running down his face and chest. He took off his shirt, he was overheating, now the sweat stung his wound. He didn't care, he was also able to take off Alina's top so he could play with her breasts. Suddenly she stiffen under him. He thought something was wrong, but she arched her back and screamed out a powerful orgasm. He felt himself get wet, then he felt a squirt come from Alina. He was amazed, he had never felt that before but it felt good against his balls.

Thorin couldn't stop, he only paused long enough to flip Alina over on her back and take the rest of her clothes off. He couldn't get enough. He needed her like he needed air to breathe. Besides he still hadn't cum, she had cum three more times. But she still wanted him, she was still wet for him. He slammed back into her with a moan. This position pleased him even more. This way he could look at her beautiful face, and see her expression when she came. "Look at me, Alina." Once Alina made eye contact with Thorin "I love you, do you believe me this time?" He asked with a smile. She nodded. He lifted he legs up high and slammed into her with vengence. Pulling all the way out then using his weight to sink further inside. It was heaven, she was screaming his name. Thorin's voice was hoarse from all of his yelling. Finally he felt the tightness in his sack, he knew he was going to come. And he was going to cum inside her. If she got pregnant so be it, he would be happy. "AH…my love! I'm going to cum" She looked into Thorin's eyes they were the deepest blue. "Cum for me Thorin! I want to feel you squirt inside me. Once she said that,Thorin came Hard. So hard she felt his seed wash against her cervix. Thorin collapsed on top of her. He could not move, his bones felt like jelly. he knew he was crushing Alina but nothing was responding. Once he caught his breath he apologised. "I'm sorry, my love for crushing you. I can't move just yet. Alina chuckled. "That's alright, I like your weight. So there's no rush."

After a few moment of lying there Thorin was able to put his weight on his elbows. He was still inside her and wasn't ready to pull out and lose that intimate contact. "Well, that was the strangest courtship I have ever heard of." He said with a chuckle. Then he kissed her. "You don't really have to call it a courtship. You don't really have to call it anything. We never discussed what exactly we wanted out this relationship." Thorin quirked an eyebrow. "I told you, I want you as my wife. Queen and mother of my children. Do you not want the same thing?" That thought had never occured to him. What if she still wanted to go home? "As far as I'm concerned we are married because of this mating. Do you not feel it, my love? There is a stronger bond between us. The love I feel for you is somehow deeper." Alina sighed with relief. "Thank god I thought it was just me." Thorin laughed his blue eyes sparkling. "I feel the exact same way, Thorin. He kissed her deeply feeling his arousal again he began to thrust. "Thorin stop, we have to go before Dwalin or someone comes looking for us." Still thrusting slowly and kissing her neck, "I do not care, let them watch for all I care. I just want to make love to you again." She closed eyes enjoying the feel of him, when her eyes popped open. "So then if you would let them watch, does that mean you would be okay with them seeing me naked?" Thorin stopped thrusting, "We better get dressed before Dwalin comes looking for us. Even though Thorin was still hard.

Alina suggested that they at least rinse off in the river, they reeked of sex and blood. Well maybe just to her with the over sensitive nose. Nevertheless they needed to go to the river. She wanted to heal Thorin's chest wound and fix his broken nose before they headed back. Thorin didn't mind the thought of having the claw marks. It would be a pleasant reminder of today and he would wear them with pride and treasure them. His nose on the other hand, hurt like hell. He couldn't breathe right and he had it broken before. He didn't want to go through the long painful recovery.

"Can you heal my chest wound and still leave the scars?" Alina looked at him as if he grew another head. "Yes but why on earth do you want the scars?" He grinned at her. "Because I want a token of my adventure today." He said with a laugh once he saw the look of disbelief on her face. "Oh so I'm not good enough for you then?" He laughed at the petulant look on her face, picked her up and spun her around. "You are the perfect momento from today, but sadly I can not carry you around with me everywhere I go. Thus the scars." She gave him a kiss. "Alright you strange, strange Dwarf. If that's what you want. Do you want to keep your broken nose too?" "NO!" Thorin exclaims reaching for his nose. "Fix that please, I can not breathe well."

They walked hand in hand towards the river. Where Alina decided to divert the river a bit to create a pool for her and Thorin to bathe in later. This way it would be easier to heat. First to fix Thorin up. She was going to start with his nose, it would be the quickest. She pulled water from the river using her powers, while Thorin watched. He had never seen this before he was very fascinated by it. Then she had the water take shape around her hands. Once the water touched her hands, it began to glow a beautiful blue. Alina turned around to face Thorin. He took a step back, a little wary. Alina smiled an encouraging smile. "It's alright Thorin, trust me it won't hurt." She motioned for him to sit. She place a hand on either side of his nose, her hands were glowing an even brighter blue. Thorin could feel a tingling then suddenly a snap as his nose was put back in place. But there was no pain, just a nice cooling sensation. She left her hands there for bit longer, then removed them. "How do you feel?" Thorin took a deep breath. "Wonderful, I can breathe better now than I have in years." She gave him a delighted smile which made his breath hitch and his pants get tighter.

"I have a request, beloved. While you are healing my chest, I want you to ride me. Please Alina I need to be inside you one more time, heal me and ride me" She was shocked by what he was suggesting. It was tempting but she didn't think she could do it. "I can't Thorin I have to concentrate to heal you and making love to you at the same time is too distracting. I'm sorry." Thorin was disappointed, but he understood. "Let's get started on your chest now alright?" He nodded took his tunic off and laid down on his coat. She laid her hands on top of his chest and he shivers. Not from the cold of the water but from her touch. It only arouses him even more. She moves her hands up and down the length of the claw marks slowly making sure to touch every part and to make sure to leave a scar. Weirdo.

Meanwhile, Thorin has his eyes closed enjoying the touching having nasty sexual thoughts about his new mate. Oh he loved that 'mate' just the word itself had him hard. He wanted to feel her pretty little mouth around his fat cock. Though he had never tried it she made him want to try anal sex. He just wanted to try anything with her, to her, for her. For her, that was most important to him pleasing her. He was right in the middle of remembering what it felt like riding her like some crazed animal, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. "I'm finished my love, did you fall asleep?" Thorin look down at his chest. There was no open wound, but in its place nice pink scars in the shape of claw marks. He was very pleased. Thank you, my love. It's perfect and to answer your question no I was not asleep. I was thinking of you." Thorin sat up and gave her a passionate kiss. "Come let us bathe in that pool you made.

When they got to the pool it was nice and warm, but Thorin walked past it and went into the forest. He came back a few minutes later with a handful of roots. "What's that for?" Alina asked him "This? This is so we can wash properly. It's soaproot." She gave him a weird look. "I've never heard of that before much less seen it." Thorin was surprised. "No? Ah, my love you have so many things to learn. When I crush this root and add water it will lather like a soap. There is no perfume but it works just fine. Let me show you." He crushed the root on a rock added some water and sure enough it lathered up, just like soap. Satisfied with his demonstration, he pulled her toward him. "Come my love let us bathe."

They undressed and headed toward the water. Alina had made the pool like a modern pool so it had steps to get in and a bench to sit. Thorin followed Alina into the water, the whole time watching her ass. He didn't know why be he wanted to bite her, maybe the feral rub off on him. He felt very predatory when it came to his wife. For she was his wife in every possible way. They needed to do the formal business for his people to make it 'official'. These were the things he was thinking as he watched his wife (He thought with pride) get in the water. Before he did he remembered the soaproot. He went to grab it then went into the water.

She had gotten her hair wet and was ringing it out when Thorin came up behind her and started to nuzzle and kiss her neck. "Oh my beloved, I love you so much." He wrapped his arms around her waist, tilted her head to a side and kissed her passionately. He ran his hands all over her body, memorizing her body. he gently cupped her womanhood and she gasped when he slip a thick finger down her folds.

It was so warm and inviting, he continued to slide his finger further down. His finger grazed her pearl and she cried out in pleasure. He finally slid his finger inside her, she sighed in relief. As he started pumping his finger, she arched her back and started grinding her ass into his cock. Thorin removed his finger, turned her around pick her up. she wrapped her legs around his waist, And he slammed her down on his cock. They both let out a moan of relief.

Meanwhile at Beorn's house:

"They've taken too long, somone should go look for them." Bilbo said smoking his pipe anxiously in the corner. Fili and Kili agree. "Yes we should go look for them." Said Fili. "What if she killed him, she hates him you know." Kili added. "Oh I very much doubt that" Gandalf says as his gaze shifts to Dwalin. "Aye, leave them be you two. They are working out their differences. Go eat your supper."

Just then Beorn walks into the room with a great yawn. He looks around the room and sees the worried faces on all the Dwarves except for two and Gandalf. He also notices that Oakenshield and the Little Fox are missing. "So I see the Little Fox has chosen Oakenshield as her mate." Beorn booms making everyone jump. Bofur asks "What's that supposed to mean?" Beorn looks at him "He is her mate now. They are mating right now down by the river. I can hear them from here." At that Dwalin burst out laughing. He couldn't believe it, the large man could hear them. Oh he wished his hearing was that good. 'I can't wait to tell Thorin.' The younger Dwarves didn't get it right away. The older Dwarves pretended they heard nothing. Dori cover Ori's ears so he really didn't hear anything. Suddenly it dawn on Fili first "Oh ew, ew, ew I can't believe them. Then Kili, "Oh great Mahal I think I'm going to be sick." Bofur just laughed. Dwalin couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard.

Thorin couldn't breathe he was thrusting so hard. But he couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop. He wanted to please her, make her cum all over him again. At this point he put her down and turned her around to slam into her from behind. It felt so different standing up and doing it from behind. It felt so good. Everything they did felt so incredible. Thorin draped himself over her to fondle her bouncing breast and grunted in her ear between bites. "Come for me beloved, come again all over me. Soak me with you essence. Come for your mate and husband." She couldn't take it anymore. She came hard all over Thorin causing him to cum in turn just as hard. If she didn't get pregnant it would be a miracle

Alina was trembling all over, their mixed essence dripping down her legs. Thorin gently picked her up and sat down in the water with her placing her on his lap. She laid her head against his hairy chest and closed her eyes. Listening to his heart beat she was soon lulled into a light slumber. Thorin noticed the slump of her naked body in his arms as he held her tightly to his chest. He chuckled softly. "Are you awake Amrâlimê?" He asked softly in her ear. "Hmm?" She mumbled snuggling closer to him. He laughed again." We must wash first my love, then we will go back to the house and you can sleep. He crushed more soaproot adding water to wash her hair trying not to wake her.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, BUT BE KIND. 


	9. Chapter 9 Conversation With Dwalin

Thorin lovingly washed Alina's hair, while she slept in his arms. It meant so much to him that she felt so safe to fall asleep like with him. He rinsed out her hair then moved on to her body, trying desperately not to get aroused. 'No, no I can not. We, must get back to Beorn's house before night fall.' Alina felt Thorin stirring underneathe her and awoke with a start. She pushed away from him. "No Thorin we can't go again, I mean it!" Thorin laughed at her reaction. Do not worry Amrâlimê, though the thought did cross my mind after washing your incredible body, I know we can not. We've been out here too long, the lads will be worried.

They finished washing and got dressed damp, headed back toward the house. Alina stumbled once and Thorin caught her by the arm. "What?! Is the great mutant becoming clumsy?" He chuckled as he nuzzled her neck and wrap an arm around her waist. "No, I'm just tired, Thorin. Can you blame me, you have worn me out." Thorin chuckles again, kisses her temple then sweeps her off her feet. "Then I shall carry you Amrâlimê so you can rest. But before this night is through I must give you something."

Alina protested to being carried, but after a while his swaying as he walked began to make her drowsy. As he got closer to the house, Thorin noticed someone sitting on the porch. As he got closer, he realized that it was Dwalin sharpening his axe. Dwalin looked up from what he was doing, cheeky grin crossing his lips. "The skin changer said you and Alina can take his back bedroom. From the looks of it, she could surely use it. After all that 'mating' as he called it. Thorin's eyes grew wide but he said nothing. "I'll be back to speak with you in a moment."

Thorin deposited Alina on the large bed and removed her boots and covered her with the fur blanket. She stirred slightly. "Mmm Thorin, where are you?" Her voice was drowsy but still concerned. "Shh, my love I am here." He said lovingly as he stroked her cheek. "Go back to sleep I shall return shortly... I must speak with Dwalin." He kissed her on the forehead and quietly left the room.

Dwalin was waiting for Thorin outside. Thorin stepped onto the porch. "Alright, tell me what happened." Thorin said to Dwalin, looking at him dead in the eyes. Dwalin only laughed. "The Skin Changer told us that Alina had chosen you for her mate. He also told us that you were mating with her by the river bank. That he could hear you from here. You must have been pretty loud for him to hear you." Dwalin said stifling a laugh.

Thorin was surprised by what he was being told. But what surprised him more was the fact that he felt no shame in the fact that the Company knew. "Yes as a matter of fact I did 'mate' with her. She is mine now." Dwalin crossed his arms and sighed. "I thought that you would. I actually had no doubt in mind that this would happen." Thorin gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean you thought I would?" "Nothing, it's just that Alina had already told me that her feral side had chosen you for a mate. The question is what exactly does that mean to you Thorin? I know to her it means a great deal. From what I have gathered, her feral side is that of wolves. So you have just mated with her for life. Are you prepare for that?"

Yes Thorin could see the wolf in her feral side. He understood that wolves mated for life. That was fine by him. There was nothing he wanted more than to be with Alina forever. Aside from reclaiming Erebor, she was the most important thing to him. Maybe even a bit more than the mountain. "Yes, Dwalin I am prepared to be mated with her for life. As far as I am concerned, she is my wife already. I will not live without her." Dwalin huffed "What of the counsel? They are not going to like that you are already to married to a human. And then when they find out what she really is! You may have more trouble than it is worth."

Thorin couldn't believe what he was hearing from his best friend! He thought that Dwalin liked Alina. Why would he say such thing about her now? And since when did he care what the counsel thought? He always thought they were a bunch of stuff shirts anyway. "What you mean to say is I'll have more trouble than SHE is worth. Well your wrong she is worth everything. I had already decided to abdicate my throne if they can not accept my decision. But they will accept, for I AM KING!

Dwalin smiled and nodded his head in approval. That is what he wanted to hear. He wanted to know that Thorin would fight for her. Dwalin had come to care a great deal for the lass and the last thing he wanted was to see her hurt by his best friend. "I just wanted you to see that you and Alina will have some opposition. Just know this: I will support you in anyway I possibly can for as long as I live." Thorin gave a slight bow, then hugged his friend. "Thank you Dwalin, that means a great deal to me. And to Alina I am sure. Perhaps tomorrow I will ask Balin to officially marry us after I explain everything to him." Dwalin laughed a hearty laugh. I'm sure Balin will be willing after he gets over his the shock and embarrassment. You will have to explain everything to him you know." Thorin blushed at this. "It's worth it." With that he pats Dwalin on the shoulder then walked inside.  



	10. Chapter 10 A Dream and A Decision

**LEMON IN CHAPTER.**

Meanwhile in the back bed room Alina was having a terrible nightmare about Tony. She was dreaming that Tony was in the worst kind of trouble and he was all alone to deal with it. She dreamt that the Malibu house had been blown to bits and Tony was hurt and missing.

With a start she sat up clutching her chest. It was too real. It couldn't have been just a nightmare. At that moment Thorin comes back into the room. He sees the look of complete horror on Alina's face and rushes to her side. "Amrâlimê what's wrong?" Thorin says in an almost frantic tone. "I had a nightmare about my brother, Tony. Thorin there is something wrong with him, I know it. He gives her a sympathic look and hugs her. Shh my beloved, it was just a dream. I'm sure your brother is fine." He then kisses her forehead.

"My love not to change the subject but I have something to give you." He reaches into his coat and pulls out an intricate silver bead with the letter 'D' carved on in. He places it in her hand. "I know that you and I are already mated. But in my culture it is customary that a Dwarf give his One a courting bead. If you will let me, I would like to braid this into your hair. To prove to everyone that you are mine and that we are courting in the Dwarven way. Alina beamed at him and accepted. Thorin was so glad and relieved that his hands were a little shaky when he started the braid. Alina reached up and grabbed his hand. "Thorin relax the worst is over. I accept." She said with a laugh. Thorin took a deep breath and continued on with the braiding. It came out perfect. He then took the bead from Alina and clasped it in.

Once that was done he kissed her on the forehead then went back out and brought back two bowls of semi cold stew. "You must eat my love. We spent a great deal of energy today. We need to put some of it back." He handed her the bowl and the drank their stew. Once they had finished Thorin took everything back to the and came back with a pitcher of water and two cups. He then sat down next to her and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

She responded immediately to his kiss. She pushed herself against him, making him groan into her mouth. Thorin started to remove her clothes while she did the same to him. Once he was naked she ran her hands across his broad muscular chest savouring the feeling of his sinewy muscles under his taught skin. Slowly she slid her hands down toward his manhood. Thorin gasps when she came in contact with it. Running her hands along each side of his throbbing manhood. She lowers her head towards his manhood and wraps her lips around. Thorin moans and throws back in utter pleasure. "Ahh, Alina that feels so good, don't stop." She licks him up and down his shaft, reaching his balls and taking them gently in her mouth. Rolling them around and sucking on them. Thorin continues to moan, he moves her hair out of the way so he can see. Watching her with his balls in her mouth arouses him even more. He feels his cock twitch. She leaves his balls and licks her way up his throbbing cock. Licking both on top and the underside. She gets to the head and flicks her tongue in the slit, collecting the precum. She hollows out he cheeks and swallows as much of Thorin as she can. Thorin's eye's roll back into his head and he moans. "That's right my jewel, suck me. Ahh it feels so good, do not stop, make me cum in that pretty mouth of yours." She started swallowing him and pumping at the same time. It was something that Thorin had never felt before. He couldn't take it anymore, with a groan he came in her mouth. The more she pumped him the more he kept cumming. He shouted "I LOVE YOU, ALINA!"

She swallowed his cum, then licked her lips. Her eyes made contact with his. They were still black and full of lust. Thorin then pushed her back on the bed and spread her legs. With a mischievous grin he looked at her. "My turn." Was all he said as he plunged between her legs and began to lick her with an urgency, as if she would disappear. She was so wet for him, he gladly licked up all of her juices. Taking his time making sure she felt every kiss every lick every nip on her entrance and her folds. Then he moved on to her pearl a nipped it. She gasped and bolted upright, slowly relaxing again and lying down. Thorin could only smirk at her reaction. She was so beautiful reacting to his touch. It would aroused him even more. He began to flick his tongue even faster against her pearl until she was writhing in pleasure, moaning out his name. Then he started sucking on it and inserted two fingers inside her. He began pumping her hard. "Oh god Thorin I'm going to come, please go faster. Mmm it feels so good." He increased his pace until he felt her wall tighten around his finger and she came. He immediately lapped up all of her essence.

He collasped next to her and kissed her. Alina could taste herself all over Thorin's lips and beard. "Sleep for now my love. We will continue when we are rested." They both sighed and wrapped themselve in a tight embrace and slept. She curled up next to him and fell into a dreamless sleep. About an hour later, Alina felt Thorin kissing the back of her neck and slowly moving his hips against her backside.

He continued to lick and suck her neck as he turned her over onto her back. "Oh good you are awake." Thorin smirked as he, without warning, plunged a finger deep inside her and started pumping. She cried out in surprise and pleasure. He kept pumping his digits until she was almost ready to come. Then he pulled his hand away. "I want to feel you come around me. With that Thorin took himself in his hand and slowly guided himself inside Alina. It felt so good to take his time and slowly push his way into his beloved. They both let out a moan of relief and satisfaction when Thorin had filled her to the hilt.

He began to kiss her breasts and peppers her neck and face with kisses. Holding perfectly still. Enjoying the closeness with out having to move. "Amrâlimê I love you so much." He mumbles as he buries his face between her breasts, licking and kissing them. "Move Thorin, I'm ready for you." Slowly he pulls all the way out and slips back in oh so slowly. They both groan at the slow pace that Thorin set. Savouring each other. Hands roving over each other's body. Kissing licking and nipping at each other. Taking time to get to know each other.

Thorin begins to move faster as her need for him increases. "Ahh Thorin harder! I need you to do it harder and faster. Oh god Thorin I want you so bad. Take me, take me how you want." That was all Thorin needed. He pulled out all the way and thrusts into her like there was not tomorrow. She screamed out in pleasure. Thorin kept slamming her with all his might until suddenly she flipped them and got on top of him. To his great surprise, she impaled herself on his fat shaft. He cried out unexpectedly. He had never felt that before. She began to ride him wildly. All Thorin could do was hold on to her hips and guide her the best he could. In this position he could feel himself getting ready to come. "Oh Mahal I'm going to come, harder my love harder". He started thrusting his hips up to meet her, but it wasn't enough. Thorin once again flipped them over and drove in like a mad man. Pounding into her as though he could not get enough. He lifted her leg and put over his shoulder so he could go deeper. Grunting and moaning he came closer to the edge until finally with one last thrust they came together in an explosion of lights. Thorin once again collapsed on top of his love. Unable to move, he kissed her neck and jaw making his way to her mouth."I love you Amrâlimê. You are my life." Thorin slowly pulled out and layed on her side, drawing her close to him. He buried his nose in her hair and slowly fell asleep.

Meanwhile it took her longer to fall asleep. That nagging feeling about Tony kept bothering her. Thorin started to kiss the back of her neck which slowly helped her relax and fall asleep. She ends up having the same dream about Tony all over again. Only now its more vivid.

In the middle of the night Thorin awoke with his arms empty. He searched the bed until his fingers came into contact with the soft milky feeling of his wife's back. He slowly drew closer to her and pulled her into his arms. She began moaning in her sleep and she cuddled closer to his warmth. Thorin smiled and drifted once more off to sleep.

Alina woke up the next morning with a start. She continued to have the nightmare about Tony and it was eating at her. She needed to talk to someone. And who better than Gandalf. She slowly disengaged herself from Thorin, got out of bed. Got dressed and headed for the door. Careful not to wake him she left him to sleep.

Some of the Company were already awake Gandalf included. They were all in a good mood and were enjoying their time off while Bombur prepared a proper breakfast. When they heard Alina come out of the back room they were all prepared to begin their jibes at her and Thorin, especially Fili and Kili. But when they saw the grave expression, all jokes died in their throats. "What's wrong Auntie," asked Kili concern in the eyes of all The Company. Alina was biting her nail when she looked up. "Hmm, oh I must speak with Gandalf. Where is he, do you know?" Bofur answered "He's outside smoking with Bilbo." The minute Bofur said that Alina shot outside with barely a thank you.

Alina bolted out the back door to find Gandalf and Bilbo sitting on the porch smoking contently. Gandalf smiled at her but soon his face fell at the sight of her, as did Bilbo's. "My dear child, what has happened." Bilbo chimed in. "Has something happened with you and Thorin." At that Alina threw herself at Gandalf and burst into tears. Once she was able to regain control of herself she back to tell them."No nothing bad has happened, at least not yet. It's TONY! Gandalf he's in trouble, I know it! I've dreamt of it, I can feel it. I have to go back to save him." She began to cry again. "But I don't want to leave Thorin! What do I do?"

"What do you mean go back, Alina? We need you here, you can't just abandon us!" Bilbo cried out. "I KNOW I CAN'T!" Alina screams. "But he is my brother, my only family. I can't leave him alone! Gandalf was listening to this whole exchange when he finally voiced his thought. "Alina, you should go back my dear. You will never be at ease if something happens to your brother and you could have prevented it." Alina looked up at Gandalf with watering eyes. "What about Thorin?" Gandalf smiled at her. "It may take him a while but he will understand. Besides I'm sure you can teleport back to wherever we are at." Alina thought about it for a minute."Yes I think I can. That's how I'm going to find Tony, why wouldn't work the other way around."

Thorin woke up to an empty bed. He bolted upright and looked around. There was no trace of Alina anywhere. He began to panic, where could his love be? He threw the covers off and quickly got dressed. Thorin left the room at a hastened pace. He heard the Company chattering as he neared the kitchen. Once he entered they fell dead silent. "What is going on here?" Thorin asked in a serious tone. Fili was the one that answered him. "There is something wrong with Auntie. She came in here earlier looking very upset and asked for Gandalf. She's been outside with him ever since." Thorin felt a terrible pain in his chest. What had he done that would upset her? He patted Fili on the shoulder and went outside to find his beloved.

Outside,Alina had calmed down considerably, and was sitting on the porch watching Gandalf and Bilbo blow smoke rings. The minute they heard the door open open, all eyes turned to Thorin. At the sight of Thorin Alina's eyes lit up and she rushed to him for a hug and gave him a passionate kiss. Much to the embarrassment of the Hobbit.

Thorin kissed and hugged her back much to his confusion. Not that he was complaining. He loved that more than anything, but still needed to know what was going on. In between kisses he asked. "My love why were you upset this morning?" Alina broke away from Thorin and looked at Gandalf. He looked down at her and nodded "Now is as good a time as any, Alina." Alina took a deep breath and looked Thorin in the eyes. "Thorin, I have to go back to my world. There is something wrong with Tony, I can feel it. I have to go help him!" Thorin felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach."No, you can not leave me!" Alina was taken aback, she was not expecting Thorin to say that. But then again Gandalf did say he would oppose. Alina took Thorin's hand. "Thorin he's my brother and he needs me. I have this horrible feeling he's in grave danger, please? If it nothing serious I will be right back. If it is I will get with you before you reach either Mirkwood or the mountain, I promise. Tell me you wouldn't do the same if it was your kin?"

Thorin thought about, she was right. He would do the same thing. He couldn't hold her back. if something happened to her brother she would hate him forever. "Alright, go but please be careful and return to me swiftly. I will miss you so much." She smiled that breath taking smile and hugged him. "I'll be leaving as soon as I concentrate on Tony well enough to find him." Thorin's heart sank, he went inside to tell the Company. While Thorin went inside Alina pulled Bilbo close. "Bilbo listen, The Company is going to captured by the elves of Mirkwood. You'll be able to get away. If I can get back in time I need you to only look for a way out. don't worry about the locks. If I don't, get the keys from the drunk elves, alright?" Bilbo looked puzzled, "How do you know this, Alina?" Alina just sighed "I just do alright, just trust me." Bilbo nodded.

The Company came out to say their goodbye's to Alina and told her that they hoped things were well with her brother. The boys gave her a hug. The they stepped aside for their Uncle. Thorin gave her a bone crushing hug and the most passionate kiss they have ever had. Then he whispered "I love you, Amrâlimê come back to me." He placed his forehead on hers. A single tear ran down his cheek into his beard. "I promise, my love I'll be back." With that she stepped away from Thorin and concentrated on Tony, In a flash of white light she was gone.


	11. Chapter 11 Tony And A Wish

**Okay guys haven't seen Age of Ultron so this is based off of Iron Man 3**

Tony is in Harley's garage eating a tuna fish sandwich. "God, I wish Alina was here." Tony says absent minded between bites. Harley looked at Tony. "Who's that? Your little sister, right?" Harley questions. "That's right kid. How do you know so much about me anyway?" Tony asks quirking an eyebrow. "I've done my research" The kid says.

"Well, I still wish she was here." Suddenly there's a white light and Alina appears next to Tony on the couch. "Wish granted, big brother." Harley jumps out of his seat and just stares at the two siblings as they hug. "How did you know I needed you?" Tony asked mouth agape. Alina shrugged "I don't know, I just did." Harley's eyes went wide when it dawned on him. "Whoa, you're a mutant!" Alina looked the kid up and down. "What gave it away, kid?" Alina said with that classic Stark smirk. "Hey but seriously, I need you to keep that between us got it. Or I'll be forced to use these." Making a fist, the claws on both hands came out. Tony and Harley exclaim at the same time. "Cool!" Then they look at each other. "I've never seen those before either, kid."

The siblings begin to investigate an explosion in Tennessee the veterans return to cause trouble for Tony, lucky for him Alina was there to help out with the two fire freaks Though Tony didn't do so bad handling the girl in the diner and blowing her to kingdom come. When the water tower fell, Alina was able to bend the water so Tony wouldn't drown and keep most of the metal from crushing him. Though his leg did get trapped underneath some. She was able to rip it off of him once Tony took care of the veteran that had a hold of Harley.

Air Force One has been destroyed and the President kidnapped. Iron Man along with Alina's air bending helps slow the passangers of the plane descent and with her water bending land safely in the water. Rhodey and Tony pat her on the back. Rhodey and Pepper are the only humans aside from the Avengers that know, she's a mutant.

At the ship yard Tony trys to catch Pepper and misses. He didn't notice that Alina had Teleported and caught her in midair before they hit the fire. At which time Alina had disperse the flames so the would land safely. Fortunately Alina broke Pepper's fall. Though she broke every bone in Alina's body. "Oh my god, Alina are you okay?" Pepper asks. "Yeah, remember healing factor, but did YOU get hurt?" She laughed "I broke a nail other than that I'm fine." Alina sighed in relief. "Good now pull me out of the way til I heal. Then I'll go help Tony." She grabbed her arms and pulled her behind a tanker.

They hear shots above being fired and explosions. Alina looks at Pepper."So much for time out, you hide. That pyscho Aldrich is looking for, I can smell it." Pepper cocked her head to a side. "New power, tell you later." With that she teleported up to Rhodes. Rhodey is hanging of the suspended tanker as the two Extremis soldiers stalked ever closer, none of them know that Alina has teleport behind the soldiers. She is about to kill them When James shoots the remaining cable and sends the tanker swing causing all three people to go flying off. Luckliy Alina teleports in time grabbing James and teleports to another tanker. Rhodey gave her an awed look. "Don't look at me that, teleporter remember." Rhodes facepalms "right I forgot." She smiled at him, which makes his heart beat faster. "Okay Rhodey you remember this one, deep breath or you'll puke." Rhodey did it and they teleported next to the President. "Colonel Rhodes get me out of here. Who is this woman?" Rhodes turns to Alina. "No one of consequence sir." Rhodes reaches for his gun to shoot the chains but realizes he dropped the gun. "Allow me." Alina snaps her fingers and the chains fall away. The president is wide eyed. "You're a mutant!" Alina smiles that radiant smile that takes the president's breath away. "I knew there was a reason I voted for you Sir. Please Mr. President, but if you have nothing nice to say about us. Don't say anything at all, I gotta help Tony." With that she vanished. Rhodey took back his suit and tells the president. "Lets go Mr. President and I'll tell you about a dear friend of mine who happens to be an amazing mutant." They took off into the night.

Tony was fighting Aldrich and was losing. Killian kept overheating him out of his suits or flat out melting them. They are talking about that with Extremis Aldrich had made Pepper perfect. "She was already perfect." Tony says with tears in his eyes. Alina appears behind Aldrich and gives Tony the thumbs up that Pepper is fine. Tony goes on the offensive but to no avail. Alrdrich has Tony on the ground when he about to punch Tony in the chest when a wall of water encases Tony and effectively putting out Aldrich.

"Come on you bastard, come get some." He looked at Tony then at Alina putting two and two together. "So little sister Stark is a mutant. This will make for a great headlines. I don't think anything I could do could ruin Stark Industries or big brother better than you." She growled at him. "That's if you survive to tell anyone." She rushed him but instead of hurting him she started curing him. He immediately backed away from her as his arm shrinks and his flame goes out. "What did you do to me?" "Something that wasn't my intention but it works." She rushed him again this time with claws brandished and cut him in half.

After making sure he was dead, Pepper came out and they rushed over to Tony. Since he was in the water bubble Alina ran her hands over it to heal any wounds he may have had. She dropped the water and brought the wind to dry him off. "Are you okay Tony?" He looked at her astonished "Me? Are you okay and how the fuck did you take away his powers?" Pepper gasps "Tony language!" He looked at Pepper. "You do know what this means, Pep? Alina can cure you of that Extremis shit!" Pepper's mouth fell open, then she looked at Alina. "Do you think you can?" Alina shrugs "Yeah I don't see why I can't. Lets go to the Califonia house." Tony squeezes his lips together. "About that, the house is destroyed." Alina looks at him and blinks "Oh well then let's go to New York." It was Pepper's turn to talk "Well Tony's having a little PTSD about New York." She looked at Tony who couldn't look her in the eyes. "Right, let me see if I can fix this." She then put her water covered hands on either side of Tony's head. They began to glow a brillant blue. The color of Thorin's eyes. She closed her eyes and waited, suddenly she pulled her hands away then looked at Tony in the eyes. "Feel better? He nodded. "Ready to go to New York? Tony smiles "Yeah I think I am, thanks Honey Bunny. She walks up to them stands in the middle and grabs their hands. "Okay then take a deep breath and hold it or else you'll puke." Tony gets all bright eyed "This is so much fun, Pep. But since you're not used to it hold you breath." Pepper takes a deep breath Tony and Alina look at each other and smile, then they vanish.

They show up at the penthouse in New York, they were met by all the Avengers fully armed. Apparently Jarvis had sent the alarm that there was an intruder but rescinded it when he realized who it was. The Avengers were so happy to see Alina but she told them that she needed to fix up Pepper. They all went down to the lab. This was something that Bruce enjoyed watching. Alina had Pepper lie down on the bed and she had Tony get her a basin of water. Bruce watched intently. Alina took the water from the basin and shaped it into to balls of equal size then she placed her hands inside the balls. The balls shaped themselves to fit her hand. The slowly she began to move them up and down Pepper's body.

This went on for about 5 hours nonstop. Finally Alina had finished. She had fallen back into a chair utterly exhausted and Pepper had fallen into a deep sleep. Tony looked very worried. "It's okay Tony, The same thing happened to Thorin when I fixed him up." Tony and Bruce looked at Alina. They had forgotten about that whole thing. Bruce was about to ask a question when he noticed Alina was out like a light. He sighed picked her up and carried her to her room. The last thing Bruce heard when he shut the door was Alina sigh for Thorin.

Meanwhile in Middle Earth:

Thorin was completely miserable without his One. He spent the last day of rest in the bed they made love smelling the pillow she had layed on. Trying to commit to memory everything that had happened. Dwalin came knocking on the door. "Thorin you can not just lay in that bed all day feeling sorry for yourself. We have to prepare for our journey tomorrow. She wouldn't want you acting like this. Besides it's not like she died, Thorin. She'll be back. Thorin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You are right Dwalin, She would be ashamed of me acting like this. I know she will be back. She just needs to rest, then she'll come back. Now let us go prepare." Dwalin helped Thorin up and they went to the front room.

Three days had passed as they had with Lord Elrond . Tony was beside himself with worry. It had taken Pepper a few hours to recover from her healing. He didn't think it took so much out of his sister. Then he remembered that she had told him it had taken three days to recover when she had arrived in Rivendell. It may take longer considering she went straight into fighting then healing Pepper. So Tony would wait, Bruce on the other hand put in a catheter and IV for fluids just in case.

10 days passed before Alina woke up. She was a little disoriented and had forgotten she was back in her own world. The first person she asked for was… "Thorin?" "He's not here kiddo, and what's the deal between you and the dwarf king anyway?" She knew that voice. She looked over at the chair next to her and there was sitting big brother Tony.

"Alright spill it Honey Bunny and don't try to lie. You are the worst liar when it comes to lying to me." She sighed "Okay, just don't get mad…" She ended up telling him everything that happened except the intimate parts, but she left nothing out. "So you're telling me that you're mated to a Dwarf because he got you to submit to him. And he now considers you his wife because you are his 'One' and he's taking this mating seriously. Is that right?" She looked sheepishly at Tony. "Pretty much yeah." Tony crossed his arms. "Well, no I forbid it! Alina gasps "What do you mean no? You can't forbid me, Tony I'm 28 years old. I can do what I want. Besides the simple fact that he is my mate and I do love him." Tony covers his ears "Eew that's so gross! I know I can't stop you but it was worth a try. When will you go back?" She smiles at Tony, "I don't know I promised Thorin that I will be back by the time he gets to Mirkwood, if not before he reached the mountain." Tony's eyes grow large in realization. "What are you going to do about the dragon sickness?" Tony questions with concern written all over his face. "I don't know, netting him and using shock therapy?" The Stark siblings look at each other in realization and agree. "It can't hurt." "Yeah and if it doesn't and he tries to kill you. A. you heal and B. you can teleport.

With that agreed Tony makes the Teleporter in two hours so that's good to go. "Let me send you to Middle Earth, then from there you teleport to Thorin. So you don't use up so much energy." She thought about for a minute. "Your right Tony, fire it up." "Okay where do you want to end up?" Tony said typing it in. "Outside of Mirkwood. I'll either be early of just have missed them." Tony did as his sister ask then turned on the machine There was a white light. She kissed her brother and stepped through.


	12. Chapter 12 Back To Middle Earth

The light was blinding but once it cleared she saw the forest of Mirkwood."Great job Tony!" She decided to think of Bilbo first to see if the Dwarves were captured. She thought hard on the Hobbit and vanished. She appear right behind him and covered his mouth, even though his was invisible. Once he calmed she released him. "Alina? You're back! Thank Aule, Thorin has been a wreck without you. She smiled at Bilbo, that smile he fell in love with. "Thank you Bilbo I missed all of you also. Do you remember what I told you." Bilbo nodded his head. "Good I'll go to the Dwarves and let them out once you have found an escape, alright?" Bilbo agreed. With that Bilbo took off. Alina thought of Thorin. She poured all her love and desperation to see him into her thoughts then teleported.

The Dwarves were trying to break out of their prisons, when Balin told them that these were no Orc prisons. That they were only getting out if they elves allowed them. Thorin had come back after he had insulted the King and all his kin. Balin told him that a deal was their only hope. Thorin told him it was not their only hope. But as time past, Thorin began to despair. "I miss you Amrâlimê." Thorin was saying to himself. "I wish you were here with me right now." The minute Thorin said that Alina appear right behind him, covered his mouth and whispered in his ear."Wish granted."

Thorin spun around so happy. He grasped her in a tight embrace an peppered her with kisses. "Oh my love you're back. Thank Mahal you came back to me!" Thorin was on the verge of shouting his happiness. "Shh, Thorin you have to keep quiet, the Elves will hear us." She had to keep reminding him as he kissed her jaw and neck down to her breasts. "Thorin, what's the matter." Balin asked in a concerned tone. Thorin finally got a hold of himself. "Nothing Balin, everything is fine." Thorin said still holding Alina in his arms.

Thorin went back to kissing his One and asking her how things went. "I'll tell you later, but first we need to get out of here. I already spoke with Bilbo, he's looking for a way out. Thorin looked at her concerned. "What about the cell doors." She smiled his smile."Oh, please Thorin these locks are child's play. Thorin's chest swells in pride.

Alina sat on the floor with Thorin between her legs. She ran her fingers through his hair and occasionally kissing his neck. Thorin was practically purring. "I'll have to teleport if the elves come. They'll see me." Thorin grunted in agreement. "Teleport to someone elses's cell then come back. She nipped his ear "Yes my King. you know it's a good thing I'm not loud like Nightcrawler." Thorin turned around and looked at her "Who is that? Is that your friend you are always talking about? She kissed him on the cheek with a quiet giggle. "No, my love. Nightcrawler, his real name is Kurt, is a young man who is also a teleporter. But when he does it, he makes a loud POP and then there is a smell of brimstone. My friend Logan is a feral and he is 164 years old, I think. He could be older. He is the one with claws. Thorin nodded his head. Astonished that a mere human could live that then again he is a mutant. What does that mean for his Azyungâl?

Sure enough the elves were on their way down. "Thorin they're coming. I can hear them, they've come to bring you food." Thorin quickly stood up "Go to Dwalin he is the farthest from me." She nodded her head and teleported to Dwalin. The minute she entered his cell, Dwalin slammed her against the wall effectively cracking a rib. And wrapping his hand around her throat. "Whoa whoa, Dwalin it's me!" She was barely able to croak out. Dwalin immediately released her. "Mahal, lass you scared me half to death. Are you alright." Dwalin asked when he noticed she was holding her side. "Yeah I'm okay just a busted rib, I'll heal in a little bit." He helped Alina sit down "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Thorin. Alina took a deep breath and winced. "Yeah but the elves are bringing you guys food, and they can't see me so once they get closer to your cell, I'll teleport back." Dwalin grunted in agreement.

"How did things go with your brother?" Alina sighed "It was just as I thought he was in a lot of trouble, Dwalin. His enemies had destroyed our home and he was trapped underneath. Though he was able to escape. His fiancé was kidnapped. I ended up fighting almost immediately upon arriving and finding him. Then his fiancé was infected with a terrible disease. It took me hours to cure. I was 10 days unconcious. That's what took me so long to get back."

Dwalin was amazed at everything Alina had to go through to keep her family safe. He thought that maybe her world was a little more calm. If anything he was discovering it was more violent. For all this to happen to one individual. "Have you told Thorin yet. She shook her head. "No, I'll tell him when things are a bit calmer. Alina's head shot up. "I have to go, they're coming. I'll see you when I break you out of here." With that she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Alina teleported back into Thorin's cell where he was waiting for her. "Here my love eat something." He offered her some fruit, bread and water. Which she eagerly accepted. "You look a little tired Amrâlimê. Did things not go well with Tony?" Alina looked up in shock. It was the first time Thorin had called Tony by his first name. She gave him the most radiant smile she had ever given him. "Thank you, Thorin for calling him Tony, it means the world to me." She told him everything that happened, even the fact that Tony had accepted their marriage. "He will come to meet you when he can." Thorin was confused. "How will he get here, my love? Is he also a mutant? Alina scoffs "No my love, he is an above average human. Incredibly intelligent. He made a teleporter machine to teleport himself here. That's how I got here. So I wouldn't use so much energy." Thorin was amazed. Amazed that there were humans that could invent such thing that could help them travel between worlds. "Come my love lie down and rest." He sat down and opened his arms. Alina settled down in his arms and began to doze off. 'I'll smell the elves before the reach us, even asleep.' Was the last thought before Alina fell asleep. 


	13. Chapter 13 Escape From Mirkwood

Thorin and Alina were asleep when Bilbo showed up at his cell. "Aww don't you two look adorable." Bilbo said with a cheeky grin. "That's not funny, Bilbo." Alina said with her eyes still closed. Thorin was still asleep. "Thorin wake up Bilbo is here." Thorin shot up to his feet. "Master Baggins did you find a way out?" "Yes Thorin, but no key." Thorin growled. "Remember Thorin, I'm the key." Alina said patting Thorin's hand. "I'll be right back." She teleported out of the cell and stood in front of the others. "Alina!" Was the collective gasps from the dwarves. "It's good to see you too, but for now please be quiet." With the wave off her hands all off the cell doors swung open. Once they were all out, she closed them all and locked them again. Bofur asked. "why did you do that?" She smirked at him. "Because the cells are dark the elves will have to come all the way down here to see if you guys are still there. That will delay them." Bofur chuckles and continues following the others.

Bilbo led them to the cellar, while the Dwarves continues to complain the should be going up not down. Bilbo looks at Thorin. "Please, please trust me." He glances at Alina who has the same pleading eyes. "Do as he says." All the dwarves pile into the barrels, when Thorin and Alina notice that there are not enough barrels for her. "Get in the barrel with me. There is more than enough room." She climbs in to her surprise there is enough room. Bilbo pulls the level and the Dwarves drop into the river below. Waiting for Bilbo to drop down, Alina remembers that this is the part where Kili gets shot with an arrow. She doesn't know whether or not to prevent it because of Tauriel. If nothing comes of this. She'll cure her nephew. Bilbo finally falls from the trap door. "Well done Bilbo." They start paddling their way out then over a waterfall. They splashed down the falls as Alina tried to keep their landing as smooth as possible. As they neared the gate, they heard the Elves shout to close the gate. Thorin and Alina slammed right into. Right when Alina was going to bend the bars, they heard Fili call out for Kili. "Kili" Thorin whispers. "I'll go get him, Thorin don't worry." Alina tells him. "NO! I'll not risk you as well, Amrâlimê!

They heard Kili scream as he was hit by the arrow. Alina stood up in the barrel with Thorin holding her waist. She made a motion with her arms and a large wave washed Kili over the side right into the awaiting barrel. With another motion she wrenched the gate open and they were off. She tried to keep the waves steady but they were being attacked by the orcs. Instead she changed tactics and began to attack the Orcs, her main goal was to kill Bolg.

She began setting the Orcs ablaze using sulfur blasts. Not easily put out. And turning their arrows against them with her telekinisis. "Well done, Alina" Thorin said. As traveled further down the river Legolas used the Dwarves as stepping stones to kill more Orcs, but he avoided stepping on Alina 'Who is she? She is beautiful for a human! How does she travel with these Dwarves?' Legolas jumps onto shore and begins to begin to fight Bolg. This was it her opportunity. She had to do the one thing she hated to do. Blood Bend. With a great deal of effort she concentrated on Bolg, grabbed hold of his blood and made him chop his own head off with a mighty swing. His giant body crumpled to the ground. much to the amazment of everyone who witnessed it. Thorin threw an Axe to kill an Orc that was sneaking up on the Elf Prince. Legolas just watched them get away, still awestruck and a little fearful. "How did they do that?" He said to himself. He shook his head and ran after Tauriel.

The Dwarves had lost the current. Nori started to speak up "Can't Alina keep us going? She does work with water after all." Thorin was cradling Alina in his arms and was about to yell at him when Balin stepped in. "No lad she wore herself out doing whatever it is she did to kill Bolg." Nori looked surprised. "That was her?!" Bofur smacked him in the back of the head. "Of course it was her. Who else could manage to get someone to chop their own head off?" The other dwarves agreed, though it was a bit unsettling. "Make for the shore." Thorin Commanded. Thorin carried Alina to shore and layed her down very carefully. "My love are you alright?" She opened an eye. "Peachy, just give me a minute to rest. I've never done that before." He raised his brow. "What exactly did you do?" She looked him directly in the eyes and sighed. She loves his eyes. "I'll tell you later I promise for now let me help start that fire." She got up with Thorin's help. "Careful my love, you should rest more." She shook her head, "we need to get going before the orcs show up." Balin chuckles "Oh I very much doubt that, lass. After seeing their own leader kill himself, that should have discourage them." She heads towards where Oin andd Gloin are. "Why don't you go check on Kili, Thorin." At the mention of Kili Thorin remembered tha Kili was injured. He ran to Kili.

Alina went to Gloin and Oin and threw a fireball into the kindling. All of a sudden Alina's head shot up and she sniffed the air. Gloin and Oin looked at each other. "What is it lass? Alina put her hand up for silence. "There's a human nearby, don't say anything to Thorin." With that she vanished. She came up behind the human male as he shot at Dwalin then at Kili. Oh she was pissed, then she recognised it was Bard. 'Ugh we need him.' She thought. She was brought back to reality when she heard him say. "Do it again and you're dead." Oh that won't do. She unsheathed her claws and came up behind him. "Make a move and I'll make you eat your own heart. Bard slowly turned his head to see a small woman with bone claws coming out of her hands behind him. He whirl around and shot. Alina did a back flip caught the arrow with her claws tossed it aside and had her claws at his throat before he could register what happened. "How do you want your heart served to you?" Bard looked quite frightened "Alina!" She turned to see Balin shake his head no. She retracted her claws and walked away. She went to check on Kili.

Thorin was quite proud of his queen, when he saw everything that transpired. He was actually quite aroused, but he knew that now was neither the time nor the place. But soon they would have a chance. "What was that?" Bard said indicating toward Alina. "Someone that should not be trifled with."


	14. Chapter 14 Bard And LakeTown

"Someone not to trifled with." Thorin said in a deadly tone. Bard put his hands up in surrender. "Alright what do you want from me…"

While Balin bargins with the Bowman, Alina went to check on Kili. His wound looked terrible. The arrow was still in it. "Can you heal the wound Alina?" Fili ask worry for his brother written all over his face. "Yes I can but, not here. There isn't enough time. It's going to take me at least an hour. What we need to do is get that arrow head out." She looked at Kili who had grown pale. "What do you say Ki, can I take it out?" He looked at her with fever chocolate eyes "yes Auntie take it out." He then gave her a smirk. "Okay you may want to call Oin over so he can bandage this up afterward." She held out her hand over the wound and using her telekenisis she ripped the arrow out of his leg. Considering the wound there wasn't that much bleeding. They were able to bind his wound no problem.

Once the deal with the bowman was made Thorin call everyone aboard. He noticed right away that the bowman couldn't keep his eyes off of Alina. He wasn't sure why. Was it out of fear or something else? Either way he didn't like it. Thorin went and sat next to his love. "Now tell me how did you do that with Bolg?" Alina sighed and took a deep breath "I blood bended him." Thorin gave her a questioning look. "Okay you know how I can control the water? Well a person's body is 60% water. And blood is 92% water. So I just tap into the water in a person blood and I can control them. So I commanded him to chop off his own head." Thorin was awestruck! Was there anything this little woman could not do? "I want to make something clear to you, Thorin. I've never done that before. I don't like using blood bending, its gross and makes me uncomfortable, Understand? Thorin completely understood. In other words don't ask her to do it. "Yes my love I understand." Little did they know the Bowman had been listening in on their conversation.

As they ventured further into the Lake, the Dwarves were beginning to get frustrated, even contimplating throwing Bard overboard and taking the boat. "Come on Dwalin it's not that bad. I know why you guys are cranky, hold on." With a few sweeps of her hands a mighty wind blew into the boat swirling around each dwarf and completely drying them. Alina gave them a heart stopping smile. "There do you feel a little better?" Some of the Dwarves just grumbled out thanks. Bard having seen the whole thing was amazed. He came down from steering to confront Alina. "How did you do that?!" Bard exclaimed as rushed closer to Alina. "How did you control the wind without disturbing my boat?" The Dwarves immediately jumped in front of him blocking his way towards her. Especially Thorin.

Alina looks out from behind the Dwarves at Bard and smiles at him. his heart flutters and he sighs. She makes her way past everyone to stand next to Thorin and Dwalin. She goes to shake Bard's hand, when Thorin's hand shoots out and grabs her's. "Alina no, don't." She pats his hand "It's alright Thorin. It's not like he's the M.R.D. He's just a guy. Thorin and Dwalin look at each other confused. Alina smiles at Bard, whose breathing hitches, and introduces herself and shakes his hand. "Hi I'm Alina Stark and that whole wind thing? It's just what I do." Giving him the Stark smirk. Dwalin snorts behind Thorin and pats him on the back. Thorin just smiles and sits down next to Dwalin. Alina comes and sits next to Thorin and he pulls her into his lap then he kisses her neck. The Bowman brissles a little at the sight.

They sit quietly for a while when Dwalin asks. "Alina, what does M.R.D stand for?" Curious Thorin looks at his One for an answer as well. Alina gives them a half hearted smile. Dwalin and Thorin look at each other concerned. "M.R.D stands for Mutant Response Division. It is a government agency that comes after mutants that have committed a crime, like breathing. Or if parents discover that their child is a mutant they can call the MRD to get rid of their child. I don't know what happens to the mutants they catch. I assume they're killed or tortured to death." Thorin and Dwalin are disgusted "you mean to tell me that people are taken away and children thrown out to be tortured and killed. And their only crime is that they were born mutants!" Dwalin says. Alina shakes her head yes. "I have had friends disappear without a trace. Never to be heard from again." Thorin gently places a hand on her face and caresses it. "Did they come after you?" She snapped out of her daze and smiled at him but it did not reach her eyes "Who me? Nope not possible I'm a Stark, they wouldn't dare. And risk the wrath of one Tony Stark and his money not a chance. See in my world you need to have money to have power, so there are few people better than a Stark!" Then Alina really laughed. A laugh that lit up her eyes and everything else around her. Thorin's heart was pounding so hard he thought he'd die from the love he felt hearing her laugh. Her laugh affected them all including Bard .

She got up from Thorin's lap and went to the front of the boat. Dwalin scoots closer to Thorin "What would **you** do if the children you have are mutants? Thorin looked at Dwalin as if he had lost his mind "What do you mean? Love them as I love their mother. I will never let that happen in Erebor."

At the the front of the boat, Alina stands behind Balin as he counts out the coins. Thorin walks up to the front as well. Wrapping his arms around Alina's waist from behind she leans back into him. He kisses her cheek. Balin Looks at them and smiles. He is so happy for his king and friend. That he has finally found someone to love, though they did find each other in the most bizarre way that Balin has ever heard of. Right now though they have a slight problem "Thorin, we have a problem. We're ten coins short. Thorin leans on her shoulder. "Gloin, come on give us what you got." Gloin looks around. "Don't look to me. I have been bled dry on this venture. And what have I seen for my investment. Naught misery and grief and…" Then they spot the Lonely Mountain. The Dwarves look upon it with reverence. Thorin's hold on his love tightens. "Take it, take all of it." Gloin says handing them his coin purse. Bilbo clears his throat. Bard is walking toward the dwarves. He steals a glance at Alina. Who is deep in thought and does not notice. "The money quick." he says to Balin. "We will pay you when we get our provisions." Thorin says in an angry tone. "If you value your freedom you will give it to me now. There are guard ahead." They give him the money. "Into the barrels quick." They start getting back into the barrels. Thorin goes to get Alina, snapping her out of her thoughts. When Bard tells Thorin. "Not her, she can stay out here with me." Thorin turns an angry glare at the bowman. "Over my dead body!" As he steps in front of her. Alina steps around Thorin then turns to look at him. She reaches up and gives him a deep kiss. All Bard can do is look away. "Don't worry my love everything will be alright. Thorin sees something in her eyes that tells him that it's true. He puts his forehead to hers. "Alright, please be careful." She kisses his nose. "What's he going to do, kill me? Ha not possible." Thorin chuckles and gets in the barrel. Oh how he loves that arrogant woman.

Alina goes to sit next to the barrel where Dwalin is and starts humming to herself. Accidentally on purpose kicking the barrel. She hears Dwalin growl, as he stands up. "Watch yourself lass. Or not even your powers will save you. Dwalin says, a smile briefly crossing his lips. With mock innocence she answers. "Oh I'm sorry was I kicking your barrel Master Dwalin? Please forgive me." Then she gets up smiles at him and pats his cheek. Dwalin crosses his arms shakes his head and squats back down in the barrel as the other Dwarves laugh.

Bard had Alina sit closer to where he was steering. He would occasionally glance at her. "Okay why did you want the Dwarves to get in the barrel and not me." Alina asks Bard. "Because it is easier to explain why a human is with me than 13 Dwarves and a Hobbit. I can say you are a cousin visiting from Bree. And for what I have planned, you and the Dwarf will not fit in one barrel"

"Let me ask you something. What makes you think that I'm human in the first place? Bard eyed her critically. "Well you are not an Elf. You certainly are no Dwarf, what else could you be? Alina gives him a smirk. "Ah there in lies the question." She walked away from him and went back to the barrels. specifically Thorin's barrel. She can tell that Thorin is trying to listen to what she and Bard were talking about. With a smile she reaches in and tugs on Thorin's hair. His head shot up but when he sees that it's her his face softens and he beams at her. She trys to kiss Thorin but can't without falling in. so instead she kisses her fingers and places them on his lips. He kisses them back, then caresses his cheek against her hand. She reluctantly walks away from him and goes back to sit by Bard.

Bard had been watching the whole scene. He had never seen two people more in love than these two people in front of him, human or otherwise. It made him a little envious of the Dwarf. As they neared Lake Town, he went up to the barrel and told them to be quiet. His plan was simple enough, all he needed was some fish…

His plan was a complete success! After getting past the guard tower, getting out of the barrels of fish and stopping the guards from following them. Everything went smoothly after that, well not exactly. "Da the house is being watched!" Bain came to tell his father. "We'll have to get you in another way." After explaining how they would get in Bard reached for Alina's hand. Thorin grabs his wrist. "She can go another way." Thorin says eyes burning into Bards. "She can come with me, it will be safer." Bard says a he wrenches out of Thorin's iron grip. "I'll not have her thought of as a whore or worse yet your wife. She'll go another way." Thorin fumes. With that he turnes to face Alina, brings her hands to his lips and kisses them. "Beloved will you teleport to Bard's house?" She melts looking into his blazing blue eyes. With a sigh she answers. "Yes, dearest I will." They give each other a peck on the lips. The rest of the Company and Bard roll their eyes.

Bard is concerned "What is this teleporting?" Alina goes to explain, when Dwalin steps in front of her. "Do not concern yourself. Just know that she is stealthy and that no one will see her." Alina steps around the large dwarf and looks at Bard. "You won't believe me if I told you. This is one of those see to believe things." Bard only quirked an eyebrow then he left. Soon after the Dwarves went their way as well. Alina waited until what she thought was enough time for the Dwarves to have arrived at Bard's home.

All of the Dwarves had come out of the toilet and were now warming themselves, Thorin was a bit worried looking out the window talking about the wind Lance when Alina appeared next to him. Bain and Tilda gave out a shriek, Bard put himself between himself and his children but Sigrid was fascinated. Thorin turned to his beloved and hugged her. "What took you so long?" He asked kissing her gently. "I wanted to make sure you guys were already here." Bard stormed his way foward with the thought of causing her harm on his mind. Dwalin and Thorin Stepped in front him, blocking his path. "What are you? You are clearly not human." Alina smiled "I never said I was. See Thorin, Humans always want to destroy what they don't understand. In my world or in this one. She lean into his ear and whispered. "No wonder his daughter doesn't want to tell him she's a mutant." Thorin's eye's widen "How?" He whispers back. She taps her nose "The Nose Knows."

"Alright you caught me. You've already seen these." unsheathing and sheathing her claws. "You've seen this." She made a whirlwind in the living room that proceeded to attack the Dwarves and dry them off. Bain and Tilda laughed."And you just saw this." She disappeared from Thorin's side and reappeared next to Sigrid. Alina gave the girl a knowing look. "I am what is call a mutant. Basically a being superior to humans, Elves, and Dwarves, sorry guys. That are gifted with powers when they reach about oh I don't know Sigrid's age if not a bit younger. All mutant need to be taught how to control their powers or things go a little awry." Giving Sigrid a glance but making eye contact. " We are not freaks, we are not abomination, we are simply mutants that want to live like everyone else." Bard made his way over and grabbed Alina by the arm. Thorin was about to rush over but she put her hand up for him to wait. "You need to leave now. He led her to the door and she left. Thorin was furious but Dwalin grabbed his shoulder and told him to wait. "Alina has a plan for the Lass." Sigrid suddenly stood up. "If Miss. Alina has to leave Da so do I because I am a mutant too." She grab her shawl and went out the door to catch up with Alina. Only to find her leaning on the railing looking out over the town. "Come on we'll go to the market while your dad calms down."

Bard was stupified, he couldn't believe what just happen. His first born his little girl was a what did she call it? a mutant! What does that mean? Balin could see his distress and tried to offer comfort. "Listen Lad, I know it is hard for you to understand. it was hard for all of us as well when we first met Alina. But she has been a gods sent. She has saved us on many occasion with her powers, as you very well saw. And before you found out what she is, you were falling for her like the rest of us did at one point or another on this journey. Though Thorin won out in the end. Nothing will change with your lass. She is now even more special. Though she does need someone to train her to use her gifts or things could go bad. Especially if she has any one of the powers our lass has." Bard looks at the thoughtful old Dwarf in appreciation. "Thank you, you have given me a great deal to think about.

Meanwhile at the Market:

Sigrid was so excited, she finally had someone to share her secret with. It was tearing her up insided that she could tell no one, for fear of being called exactly as Alina said: a freak or an abomination. Or worse yet that her father would no longer love her. "Okay little girl what do you want know and no we are not witches. Sigrid closed her mouth, then ask "Then where did we come from?" Alina smiled. "Well **I** came from a different world but I understand what you mean. Okay this is kind of hard to explain so bear with me. You know that you need both parent to create life, right?" Sigrid nodded. "Okay the baby gets the characteristics and traits of both parent like you have your mom's hair and eyes but your dad's lips. All that is determine by a chemical in the blood called DNA. I won't tell you what that stands for its too confusing. Anyway the DNA is like spiral stair case with a certain amount of step. Only sometimes there is an extra step and that is the mutation that causes mutants. Does that make sense or was that too confusing? Sigrid had been listening intently, she thought about and nodded. "It was a little difficult at first but I understand. Its in our blood by our parents." Alina smiled "Or grandparents. It comes somewhere in your family line and can skip several generations or just come out in one. Sigrid nodded again in understanding. "So I could have this power but not my brother or sister. Or all of us could?" Alina sighed in relief. "Yes this is a random thing for instance I am a mutant but my brother isn't, yet we are both geniuses which is also inherited. But our parents were neither." Now Sigrid understood it better with an example.

"So now the big questions: What is your power.?" Sigrid sighed she wasn't sure she could explain it. It was so strange and it bothered her. "Well sometimes if I reach for something it suddenly moves without me touching it. Or I will be thinking to move something and it moves by itself. She gave Alina a shy look. "OH you have telekinsis, I have that too as a matter of fact I got that when I got here. So that I can help you with. What that is, is the ablilty to move objects with your mind or a wave of the hand. Now my next question is, Do you like the blonde Dwarf? Sigrid was stunned. She didn't think she was that obvious. "How did you know" Alina smiled a mischievious smile "I could hear your heart rate increase when you look at him. I also heard the blood rush to your cheeks when you blushed I smelled your palms sweating when you handed him a towel. Basically I could smell it on you." She looked at Alina in awe. "It's another one of my powers. It comes with the claws. And if you're wondering he's attracted to you too." She went to speak. But Alina cut her off "The nose knows. I can say this though if you two want to pursue something, I can talk to his Uncle. You are of age, aren't you. Sigrid smiled a beautiful smiled. I just turned 18 last month. Alina clapped her hands and squealed. "This is perfect! Look I think your Dad has had enough time to cool off let's head back."


	15. Chapter 15 Another Mutant In The Family

Sigrid and Alina made their way back towards her home. Sigrid was so excited to see Fili. She wasn't sure how things would go but she was excited anyway. She was also happy about her power, what was it called again? Ah yes teleknisis. She couldn't wait to tell her father. And if he couldn't accept it, she would follow Fili and Alina wherever they were going.

Upon entering the house Bard snatched his daughter into his arms. "Thank the gods you are alright. Did she hurt you? Sigrid was astonished, the Dwarves were insulted. "No Da, why would she hurt me? I'm a mutant too." Bard got upset. "You are no such thing, stop saying that!" Sigrid shouted back "But I am watch." Alina had told her a little bit about how her powers worked and how to control them on the way back so she could show her family. Sigrid concentrated on the chair to move it. But since her emotions were revved up instead of just scooting it a little she ended up flinging it across the room and breaking it into splinters against the wall.

Balin winced "See Laddy that is why your young lass needs a mentor. She has the same power as ours. The first time she used it, she was angry at Thorin, sorry Thorin, and flung him across a garden. She could have broken every bone in his body if Thorin had been human. Bard thought about it for a minute. "Alright Darling I think I can understand what you need. I'll go look for Alina. Sigrid smiled "Oh you don't have to look for her. She's right outside. Come in Alina." With that Alina teleported inside. Bard nearly jumped out of his skin. "Must you enter like that?" Alina rolls her eyes. "Ugh fine" With that she teleported again then walked in through the door. "Better?" She says to Bard with a cheeky grin. Bard laughs and bows. "Yes thank you." The Dwarves are rolling on the floor with laughter.

Alina makes her way over to Thorin. "I need to speak with you, can we go outside? Thorin took her hand, got up and they went outside. The minute they got outside he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. They parted to catch their breath. Thorin puts his forehead to her's. "Well done my love. Handled like a true Queen of Erebor." Alina looks into those impossibly blue eyes. "About that Thorin, how set are you on Fili marrying Royalty?" Thorin gives her a queer look. "Very why, what has happened that I am unaware of? Alina gives him an innocent look, which makes Thorin suspicious. "Well my love it would appear that Fili has found his ONE… and it just so happens to be the newly discovered mutant in there." Alina says and points inside with her thumb. Thorin is dumbstruck for a few seconds, then he asks. "How do you know this?" She lets out a small laugh. "You're kidding right? It's written all over his face when he looks at her and the way he acts, plus now that I know what it smells like. He reeks of a Dwarf in love. Remember, the nose knows. If you don't believe me ask him. And for your information she feels the same way. Can you handle another mutant in the family?" Thorin thought about it. The fact the she was a mutant didn't bother him in the least bit. What did bother him was the politcal aspect of it, but there was nothing he could do. If Fili had indeed found his ONE, Thorin would never take that away from him. Knowing how it feels to be away from his ONE he would not do that to Fili. The problem was Bard. But first he would talk to Fili. "Alright my love I will speak to Fili and if what you say is true I will support him. Alina squeals in happiness and peppers Thorin with kisses. "Oh thank you Thorin!" She continues to kiss him. They stay outside for a bit longer just holding each other and giving each other sweet kisses.

After they go inside Thorin calls Fili outside to speak with him. It turns out that everything that Alina told Thorin was true. "How did you know Uncle?" Thorin crosses his arms "Alina, how else. Apparently you and I reek of the smell of Dwarves in love with their ONEs." Thorin says then chuckles making Fili laugh as well. "Oh and to ease your mind, the lass feels the same thing for you. Fili's eyes light up he is about to rush inside when Thorin grabs him by the arm. "Now is not the time to promise anything, we still have a dragon to face." Fili gives him a look of desperation. "I just want to tell her my feeling, Uncle nothing more." Thorin sighs and nods his head.

Fili rushes back in, but Thorin follows at a slower pace. He makes his way over to Alina. Putting an arm around her waist he kiss her head. "You were right she is his One. It would seem there will be another mutant in the family, I suppose I will have to write that law after all." She gives him a curious look. "What law?" He kisses again. "A law stating that any mutant living or born in Erebor shall not be discriminated against for any reason. I did not think it would necessary because who would say anything to their Queen and her children. But now with the appearance of this lass, there are bound to be more mutants. Even dwarrow one. I will not have them go through what they go through in your world." She gave him a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. "Thank you Thorin, but remember just like not all humans are good, it's the same thing with mutants. Remind me to tell you about Magneto one day and you'll see." Thorin looked interested to hear more, but he saw how tired Alina looked. He asked her to sit in the chair while he asked Sigrid if there was a place that she could rest. Sigrid said her father's room. Thorin then went back and got Alina. He led her to the Bowman's room so she could rest. "Are you not going to join me?" Alina asked in a drowsy voice. "No, my love I must see what kind of weapons This Bowman has." He kissed her passionately tucked her in and left the room.

Alina woke to a pair of strong arms holding her tight to a muscular chest. She struggled to get away when the arms just tighened their grip around her waist. She was about to blast whoever it was with kinetic energy when that person spoke. "Shh Amrâlimê you'll wake the others." She instantly relaxed and cuddled back into him. Thorin threw his leg over her and pulled her closer to him. "So how did it go with the weapons" Thorin nuzzled her neck. "Not as well I would have liked. We are breaking into the armoury tonight to get better weapons." Alina got excited. "Alright count me in just let me know when." A flash of worry crossed his face. "For now we are all resting. Let us go back to sleep my love. We shall go tonight."


	16. Chapter 16 The Master's House

**LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER**

When Alina awoke the Dwarves had already gone. "That little bastard, leaving me behind. This is so gonna end badly." And as she said the Dwarves had been captured by the Master's guard. Just like it happened in the movie. When it happened though, Sigrid had come running to tell her what had happen. "Alina Fili and the others have been captured by the Master's guards!" Alina huffed and got out of Bard's bed. " I know, don't ask me how I just do. Let's go down to the square so you can see what happens. Hold your breath." Sigrid gave her a puzzled look. She sighs again and rolls her eyes. "Just do it little girl." Sigrid shrugs and holds her breath. Alina grabs her hand and they teleport to the town square. Sigrid is a little dizzy but manages to croak out that, it was fun.

~ TIME SKIP ~

Everything happened just like it happened in the movie. Alina went to vouch for Thorin, but Bilbo beat her to it. Sigrid and Alina still stood outside the Master's house, realization hitting Sigrid. "Fili is Crown prince of Erebor?" Alina nodded her head. "Yes but that doesn't change anything. You're still his One. His love for you isn't going to change just because they get Erebor back. Sigrid looks worried. "How do you know?" Alina smiled "Because I'm a mutant who is the One of the King Under The Mountain. And his feelings haven't changed." The minute she said that Fili burst through the door "My love!" and runs up to Sigrid.

Alina took that as a signal to leave them alone. She went inside the Master's lodge to look for Thorin. She opened the door and sniffed the air. She located him in the dining hall. His scent was mixed with ale. Apparently he was getting drunk. Alina frowned at this. She never thought it was a good idea the dwarves drank in the movie. She thinks it's a worse idea in person.

She was making her way toward the dining hall when Alfrid grabbed her wrist. "Well, Well, 'ho, do we 'ave 'ere? Some 'ittle entertainment for the Dwarves? Or maybe just for me?" Alina sighed and rolled her eyes. She reversed the hold that Alfrid had on her. "Try that again slime ball and I'll break your arm off and make you eat it." At that precise moment Thorin comes around the corner looking for Alina and sees the whole scenario. He trys to stifle a laugh. "May I ask what is going on here?" Alina smiles at him "Nothing Darling just a difference of opinion. Alfrid eyes grow wide. "Darling, oh my apologies sire. I 'ad no idea she was your concubine." Alfrid said giving Thorin a perverted smile. Anger Flashes in Thorin's eyes "She is no such thing. Alina is my wife and the Queen of Erebor. you would do well to remember that, or I will be the one to remove something of yours and feed to you. Only you won't like what I remove." Thorin gave him another deadly glare before Alfrid skulked away.

Thorin led Alina to the dining Hall. "Come my love you need to get some proper food in you, I have arranged a bath for you and you will be staying in my room." Alina gave him a look "But I don't want to sleep with you, I want a bed of my own." The look on Thorin's face, he was devistated. Alina gave him a huge smile "I'm only playing with you great oaf, of course I want to sleep with you. That was just to show you how I felt when you guys took off without me." Thorin grabbed her and spun her around. "I'm sorry love, but you had not eaten properly or slept well since that incident with Bolg. I thought best for you to rest."

The feast continued, but Alina grew tired. She decided to sneak off to the bath. She went upstairs and into the bathhouse. Where she stripped and got into the steaming water. she closed her eyes and relaxed. Thorin had come back to the table with another pint of ale when he noticed that his beloved was gone. "Kili do you know where Alina went to?" Kili looks up from his Ale looking a bit fevered. "I saw her head upstairs a few minutes ago, Uncle." Kili said. Thorin got a wry grin on his face and went upstairs.

He looked in the bath house and found her sound asleep in the hot water. Thorin quickly and quietly took off his clothes and got into the tub behind her. Lifting her up and settling her between his legs. Leaning back, Thorin rested her body against his chest. He sighed in contentment. It had been so long since he had felt her naked body against him. He was in heaven. He slowly began to run his hands along her body. He caressed plump breasts, her sides, her round bottom. He caresses down to her thigh then slowly spreads them open.

The minute his fingers touch her thighs she lets out a moan and her eyes flutter open. "Thorin." He kisses her neck "Hello my love, I have come to bathe with you. She turned her head and gave him a chaste kiss. "Well, I'm glad you're here." She turned to fully face him leaned against Thorin's body pressing her breasts to his chest. Thorin's breathing hitched feeling her plump breasts against his hairy chest. She reached around him and grabbed the scented soap and a cloth. Alina kissed him deeply, then turned around and sat with her back to him. "As I said I'm glad you're here, you can wash my back. Thorin rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Anything for my Queen." He proceeded to wash her entire body.

After a very satisfying bath for Alina and a frustrating one for Thorin they got out and went to their room. Alina was about to start brushing her hair, when Thorin took the brush from her. "Let me do it my beloved. I love your hair and I must redo your braid. Thorin brushed her hair very slow and with a great deal of love. He undid the tangles with his fingers and had her hair smoothed out in no time. But Thorin kept brushing. He set the brush down and started running his fingers through her hair.

Thorin kissed the top of her head and slowly started to work his way down to her ear. "I love you, Alina. It's been so long, let me make love to nice and slow." Then he lick the shell of her ear. Alina sighed and brought his face down to her's. She kissed him deeply turning around wrapping her arms his neck. Thorin picked her up and carried her to the bed. He places her gently on the bed. Thorin began to undress, revealing his beautiful body to her. "My god Thorin you are so beautiful. How could I have been so lucky as to have you love me?" Thorin stop midway through undressing to look at Alina curiously. "You have it wrong my love. It is you who are beautiful and I am the lucky one to have you love me."

Thorin finished undressing and stood there in all his glory. His manhood proudly erect and standing straight out of his body. Thick and throbbing, eager to be inside her. Thorin sits on the bed, helping Alina out off that ridiculous night gown. Then lays down next to her. He is in awe at the sight of her laying in the bed completely exposed to his eyes only. "Oh Amrâlimê, I have missed your glorious body. I missed touching you." He runs his hands up and down her body. Caressing every inch of her. He moves to her feet and sucks on her toes, she moans out in pleasure. Then he massages her back removing all the knots in her back, leaving her like a boneless fish. Thorin laughs at her reaction to his treatment.

He lays behind her and just holds her for a while. Thorin is hard as rock but he wants this moment to last. Soon they will have to face Smaug and he wants to commit this night to memory. Should it be his last memory. Thorin shakes his head, to dispel such negative thoughts. Now was not the time for such things. Thorin was going to show Alina how much he truly loves her. He rolls her over and places a sweet kiss on her lips. "I love you so much Alina." He sighs with emotion. "I love you too, Thorin. With all of my heart and soul." He kisses her once again, licking her lip asking for entrance. Their tongues fight for dominance, of course Thorin won.

He slowly runs his tongue inside her mouth slowly tasting her committing it to memory, then she does something unexpected. She begins to suck on his tongue. Thorin's eyes open widen as she does this but then they roll into his head. He is enjoying the sensation with every suck he feels a pull against his groin. The harder she sucks the more stimulating the sensation. He groaned in her mouth as he unwilling pulled away. But it was more than he could take. He smiled at her, she was always surprising him, Thorin loved it. She gave him a bright smile in return that nearly stopped his heart. He began nibbling on her ear lobe. "Your are my life, nothing means more to me than you. Not even Erebor." Alina very much doubt the part about Erebor but let it pass. Thorin continued to whisper. "I want to show you all the love I have for you. I want you to feel how much you mean to me."

All Alina could do is sigh at his romantic words. "I'm yours Thorin, do as you like." This pleased Thorin beyond belief. He kissed her passionately before peppering kisses along her jaw and leaving a large hickey on her neck, marking her as his. Suprisingly the bruise did not heal, probably in recognition that Thorin is her mate. Thorin looked at it for a minute, satisfied that it would not fade. He kissed and licked her collarbone causing her to moan. Then made his way to his favorite spot, well aside from the obvious. Thorin nuzzled in between her breasts kissing each one in turn. "Mine!" He said in a possesive growl and continues to lick his way up to her nipple. Once there he sucked the nipple into his mouth closed his eyes and began to suckle, growling in contentment. He would use his tongue to tease the nipple erect. Then gently bites it causing Alina to gasp and let out a moan. While he tended to the twin, his hands continued their journey south. Caressing every part of her body until reaching the apex between her legs. Using his legs, he gently pryed her legs apart. Slipping a finger into her folds he slowly began to play with her pearl, rubbing in circles. While he still suckled on her breasts.

Alina could only writhe under Thorin's skilled hands. It felt so good to have him suckling on her breasts and at the same time playing with her. He had been right, it has been a long time. She was ready to burst if Thorin kept this up. She kept gyrating her hips trying to get Thorin's fingers inside her. "Please, my love I need you inside me, please?" Thorin lifted his head from the now red nipple and chuckled. "As you wish my Queen." He took one thick finger and slowly pushed inside her. She let out a cry of pleasure when he started pumping her and rubbing her pearl at the same time.

Her cry of pleasure was almost his undoing, but he was determined to make this last. She continued to moan and writhe as he inserted another finger and rub harder on her pearl. With great satisfaction he watched as she arched her back and had an amazing orgasm just from his ministrations alone. He straddled her and his kissed her passionately ready to enter her when she suddenly flipped him on his back. "No, no Thorin. It's my turn to play with you now!" She whispered seductively in his ear then nibbling on his earlobe. Causing Thorin to shiver in anticipation. She began kissing him tenderly licking the outlines of his lips, when Thorin lunged for a real kiss she admonished him. "No, no Thorin just lay here and try to control yourself I want to pleasure you." Thorin goes in for another kiss, she pulls away. "Woman a kiss from you gives me great pleasure!"

She smiles and blushes at his comment. Slowly Alina begins to run her hands down his perfectly muscular body, with a feather light touch. Using her nails she lightly scratches his thighs moving to the inside and making her way to his manhood. She abruptly stops before touching it and Thorin groans in disappointment. Alina moves back up to his ear. "Patience, love we'll get to that soon enough I promise. But first you must keep your eyes closed no matter what." Thorin nods and closes his eyes tight. She then nibbles and suckles on his earlobe, causing his breath to catch. She nips and sucks on his neck leaving hickies all over his neck. Thorin moans out his pleasure. His hand begins to stray towards his manhood, but she catches his hand. "No, no Thorin I want to pleasure you." Alina goes back to sucking and biting Thorin's neck, kissing and nipping his jaw. Finally making her way to his lips where she lightly pecks him on the lips. He growls in frustration, she kisses him a little harder. But still not enough. "More." Thorin whispers in a rough voice, fighting to keep himself under control. She gives him a hard chaste kiss that still leaves him wanting more.

Alina licked down Thorin chin until she reached his chest then nipped and sucked her way over towards his heart where she left a giant hickey over his heart. Once she was finished she made her way to his nippled and made wet ring around it until it was erect then she began to suckle on it causing Thorin to moan. She would nip and flick her tongue across his nipple causing his moans to get louder. After doing the same to the other one she moved further down licking and nipping his beautiful body. Leaving a hicky every so often marking her territory so to speak.

finally she reached her destination. With the lightest of touches, Alina brought her fingers to Thorin's manhood. He bolted upright with a moan then settled back down with a sigh. Once he had settled down again she began to run her fingers up and down his length teasing him. "Touch me, woman" Thorin groaned. Alina gave him a smirk. "I am touching you, Thorin." Thorin growled in response "You know what I mean TOUCH me! Alina grabbed a firm hold of his manhood and started to pump him very slowly. "Is that what you wanted, my love?" Thorin moans out "Yes Azyungâl more I must have more." She stops pumping him then licks up and down his manhood, when she reaches the head she flicks her tongue in the slit collecting the precum, causing Thorin to groan. She pulls the foreskin back and begins to suck on the head, Thorin pushes her head down a bit and she sucks harder. Then finally she takes as much of him in her mouth as she can, pumping the rest. Thorin crys out in pleasure. "Oh Mahal, Alina just like that do not stop. It feels so good, my love." She bobs her head in time rhythm with her hand. Thorin is writhing under her touch grasping onto the sheets trying to stay in control until finally his control bursts.

Thorin pushes Alina away and has her on her back so quickly she didn't even know what happened. Hovering over her Thorin kisses her fiercely. "I love you Alina and I must have you now." Thorin pushes her legs apart with his knees and slowly slides inside her. Thorin lets out a loud moan and his eyes roll back as he pushes deeper inside until he's to the hilt. He stays that way giving Alina time to adjust to his wide girth. Then slowly he pulls out only leaving in the tip, he pushes in oh so slowly making them both moan over the sensation. Thorin continues at this slow pace, wanting to make this last, but not sure if he can. "Oh god Thorin harder, please harder!" Alina gasps between thrusts. "Anything for you my Queen." Thorin snaps his hips hard into her and she crys out in ecstasy. Thorin begins thrusting harder and faster into Alina, lifting her leg onto his shoulder so he can go deeper. Alina's crys of passion become louder and louder until finally her back arches in a spectacular orgasm. Thorin orgasms shortly after with three long spurts inside of her, completely spent he collapses on top of her. "That was incredible Amrâlimê, I missed making love to you." Alina giggled. "I missed it too, ready for round two?" Thorin looked at her surprised and chuckled. "Give me twenty minutes, then we'll go again." They made love until the wee hours of the morning.


	17. Chapter 17 The Dwarves Departure

The next day Thorin asked Alina to remain behind to help take care of Kili. Alina did not object. She felt her presence in the mountain would be more of a distraction for Thorin. She was positive she could do more good in Esgoroth than in the mountain. Thorin and the others had that covered. She wasn't worried. She knew exactly how that was going to turn out. Thorin pressed his forehead to hers "Take care my love, do not worry about us. Everything will be fine. " Alina kisses him on the nose. "I know everything will be fine **. **YOU**** don't worry about us. Keep your mind on what you are doing and know that I love you." They gave each other a long passionate kiss and a fierce hug before Thorin got in the boat.

As the boat slowly made its was out of sight Kili collapsed in pain. The boys carried Kili to Bard's house. "No, I've had enough of Dwarves, especially ones trying to court my daughter." He looked directly at Fili. Alina stepped forward. "Oh, please, move or I'll move you." With the flick of the wrist, she pushed the door open even more. "Well if you insist come right in." Bard said in a sarcastic tone

~ TIME SKIP ~

Bard was arrested. The Orcs were attacking the little house looking for Thorin. The Orcs were the same ones from the river. Bolg may be dead, but they had orders to carry out. "Now is a good time to try out your powers, Sigrid." Alina said as she unsheathed her claws and attacked the nearest Orc, her eyes turning red with blood lust. "Just do as I told you and don't be nervous. I'm here to pick up the slack." Sigrid started slamming the Orcs against the wall with enough force to kill them. While Alina slashed and pierced vital organs.

At one point Alina sheathed her claws and gets back to back with Sigrid. "To protect each other's back." She informs the girl. From there they took care of the remaining Orcs. Much to Fili's pride. Once everything has settled down Fili comes and hugs his One. "Sigrid my love, are you alright?" She blushes at his word "Yes Fili I'm fine. It was actually fun." Fili laughs and hugs her tighter.

By the time the Elves get to Bard's house there was nothing left for them to do except heal Kili's leg. Tauriel immediately started working on Kili's leg. Doing her chanting and what not. She finishes and tells them."I have done all I can." Alina stares at the Elf and thinks 'How pretentious can you be?' But she looked at everyone else in the room and they were in awe of the elf. Alina just rolled her eyes. Legolas sees this and thinks its out of jealousy, he smirks. Alina walks by Legolas to go outside. "It's not what you think Pretty Boy, I am not jealous. Starks don't get get jealous." Legolas raised an eyebrow and followed her outside. "Tell me are all Woodland Elves pretentious or is it just you" Legolas glared at her "Are all humans as arrogant and strange as you?" Alina narrowed her eyes and smirked "I wouldn't know of other humans but I am." Legolas finally laughed for real.

Fili comes bursting out of the house "Alina Kili isn't getting any better! He's not getting any worse but he definitely not getting any better." Tauriel had been cradling Kili's head, got up to check his wound when Fili and Alina came back in. "Get out of the way Elf, I'll do this myself. Never send an Elf to do a Mutant's job!" Alina says and she winks at Sigrid, who giggles into her hand.

Tauriel becomes possesive of Kili. "He will heal with time, Human. There is nothing you can do." Alina gives her a smirk. "Well its a good thing that I'm not human, Red. Sigrid a basin of water, please using your powers." Neither Tauriel nor Legolas knew what that meant but with a wave of her hand a basin of water flew across the room and landed next to Alina. "I'm not human either." Sigrid said with a proud look on her face as she went to go join her sibling and the other Dwarves. Alina lift an orb of water out of the basin, split the water in two equally. She had it shape around her hands, but before she got started, she threw that ridiculous weed away and began to heal Kili.

The Elves were in complete awe over what they were watching. Alina placed both hands over Kili's wounds and her hands began to glow a brilliant blue. "The same colour as Thorin's eyes" Oin pointed out. Alina looked up and smiled at him which made the entire room gasp, including the Elves. She lays her glowing hands on the wound, Kili gasps. The minute he gasped Tauriel lunges at Alina. In one swift motion she freezes Tauriel and pins Legolas to the wall using her telekinisis. "Try it Red, and I'll set you ablaze with the snap of my fingers. And you Prince I'll rupture every organ in your body with a thought." She drops them both. "Of course I don't have to because nothing happened. Kili did I hurt you?" He smiles a delirious smile. "No it was just cold." Alina frowned. "Oh I'm sorry about that, would you like me to warm it?" He nods his head. "Yes please." Alina gathers the water again into an orb then snaps her fingers and two small flames form in each hand then she pushed her hands together through the orb heating the water. Then she made her gloves again to heal him. 30 minutes later he was good as new. Without even a scar.

"How do you feel Kili?" Alina asked. "Much better, why didn't you do that from the beginning?" He asked confused. All of the Dwarves looked at her in question. "I wanted to give your Azyungâl a chance to help. But since I'm better… "Kili turned bright red while the other Dwarves and children laughed.

The Elves looked at Alina with awe and a little fear, and were beginning to eye Sigrid the same way. "And before you ask, no we are not witches." Legolas pipes up. "If you are not witches then how did you know that, we were going to ask that?" Alina smirks and winks again at Sigrid. "Because that is what everybody assumes when they see us with our powers." "Then what are you?" Tauriel asks in a defensive tone. Alina smirks the classic Stark smirk, arrogant and self assured. "Personally? Well I'm Fili and Kili's Aunt by marriage and Sigrid is Fili's One. In general, Sigrid and I are mutants. We are a superior to the the race of Men, Elves and, sorry guys, Dwarves. Legolas scoffs at the comment. "I'm sorry your highness, didn't I just kick your ass without laying a finger on you and Red here or was that two different Elves?" Legolas cleared his throat. "That's what I thought." Bofur, Fili and Oin were snickering at her comment.


	18. Smaug The Bowman and An Elementa

Time passed slowly as they waited for the return of the other Dwarves. Legolas scouted around the area, probably out of boredom. The rest could only wait. Fili and Sigrid were by the fire talking and cuddling. The Dwarves talking with Bain and Tilda and of course Kili and Tauriel together. Alina however was outside on the roof listening and smelling the air. She kept scanning the sky. "Don't just stand there in the shadow Tauriel. If you have something to say then say it." Tauriel was floored. "How did you know it was me?" Alina tapped her nose "The nose knows, I smelled you the minute you opened the door." Tauriel came up behind Alina then suddenly drew her knife. "Now what will you do, what was it, oh yes mutant? Alina just laughed. "You've got to be joking." In the blink of an eye she disappeared leaving a confused Tauriel looking around for her. She reappeared behind her with claws unsheathed and already at Tauriel's throat. "Now that this display is over with, why don't you tell me the real reason you came up here? I know it wasn't for this. There was no malice in your scent when you first came. As there isn't any now." Alina released Tauriel. "You are right I had no intention of attacking you. I came up here to aplogize to you for how I reacted about Kili. "

Alina smiled at Tauriel causing her breath to hitch. "Don't worry about it. You were just worried about your beloved. Don't bother denying it, I'll smell your lie." Tauriel sits down. "Is there anything you can not do?" Alina gives her a sideways glance. "Sing. I can't sing to save my life. Oh and play an instrument, or draw. Basically anything artistic." Tauriel looks at her for a moment then starts laughing. "Perhaps one day I shall teach you, now why are you up?"

"What I'm about to tell you I tell you in confidence Tauriel. You can not tell anyone. Soon there will be an epic battle. A battle of five armies at which time the line of Durin with perish. I think I've changed it because Kili was suppose to die at the hands of Bolg. I just don't know how much. I may need your help. Do you believe me." Tauriel stares at Alina intently for a moment. "Yes I believe you, what do you need me to do?" "Keep the Durin brothers together. don't let them split up. But we still have a few days for that If all goes well. We won't be alone." Alina continues to look up. "I still don't understand you're searching for." Suddenly Alina's head snaps toward the mountain. "The smell of fire, we gotta go Smaug is loose."

They both jump down and burst into the house. "Let's go Smaug is coming. Grab what you can carry to Dale and go!" Everyone is rushing to get provisions. Alina catches Fili by the arm. "Keep them safe Fili, and get the hell out now. I'll get Bard. Tell the children not to worry about their dad." With that she vanished into thin air. She appeared inside the cell with Bard. "Hey Bard how are you?" She says with a smirk scaring him half to death. "Must you always do that Alina?" Alina thinks about it for a minute then answers. "No, I don't have to, but I like to." she smirks at him. Bard chuckles. "Alright Miss smarty breeches how do you plan to get me out?" She rubs her hands together. "Like this." With the wave of the hand the bars melt away. The minute Bard steps out of the cell though, the bell sounds that Smaug has been spotted.  
**********

"Good luck!" Alina shouts to Bard as they speed off in different directions. "You too" Bard says as he disappears in the mist. Alina immediately begins to bend water to put out the fires that Smaug started. She ran along toward the bridge that connects the town to the shore, but its been burned. She concentrates and raises an earth bridge so that the people can cross. "Go quickly there is a land bridge to get across! Don't question how it got there, just use it!" Alina runs back into the city using the lake water to rain down on the fires, and clearing water ways so boats could pass.

Smaug was in the middle of having conversation with Bard and Bain. When he looked around and noticed that his beautiful flames were put out. "What kind of devilry is this?" He blew more fire and it was instantly put out by a wave of water." Smaug thought for a moment then he deadpanned over to the bowman. "You have an Elemental." At hearing this Alina stopped dead in her tracks 'Holy shit he knows!' She thought in a slight panic. Bard gave the dragon a confused look. "Ahh you do not know what that is, but she does. Come out Elemental or I will make the Bowman and his child die a most horrible death." Using the wind she landed on top of the building front of Smaug. "So there you are, a pretty little thing you are. Perhaps I'll keep you as a pet." He leaned forward then reared back. "Perhaps not, you reek of Oakenshield. You must be his pet already." The dragon says, his voice full of malice. "Or did he tell you he loves you-" She cuts him off "Look don't even try that mind game shit with me alright? I can tell that you're lying. And I also know that just like I reek of Thorin you reek of fear! Alina said tapping her nose. "You wear it like a perfume. What are you afraid of Smaug, this little pet? Me Being the Superior being?" Then she whisper to Bard "get ready."

Smaug was dumbfounded. No one had talked to him like that in thousands of years. Since the Elementals as a matter of fact. Since his…"How dare you speak to me that way, Elemental. I used to eat your kind for break-" Alina interrupted him again "LIE! You did nothing of the kind, Did I leave out I can smell your lies as well. And you and I both know you're lying . Then it dawned on her. "I know why you know of my kind Smaug. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner." Smaug was beside himself with fear and now that fear was turning into anger. Anger at himself for letting that little nothing frighten him in the first place. And if she says it she would not live to regret it. "The Elementals used to be your masters!" Alina shouts at Smaug. That's all it took to send Smaug over the edge like some raving lunatic. He lunged at her, determined to devour her. But at the last minute she teleported out of the way giving Bard a chance to hit the Dragon in the the chest! Sending Smaug crashing into the lake.

Unfortunately Alina was not paying attention to where she teleported to this time and she teleported into a burning building. The good thing was that Bain and Bard were able to hear her scream bloody murder as she caught fire. They managed to pull her from the flames, though she was severely burned and may not survive. "Let's just make it to shore, I'll be fine. Take the land bridge I made." Bard and Bain just looked at each other and headed in that direction, Bard carrying Alina.  



	19. Along The Lakeside And In The Mountain

*Lime Content*

Fili and Sigrid held hands as they walked along the water's edge looking for her father brother and Alina. They came across the land bridge. "Look my love this is something Alina would have made to aid in the escape." Sigrid looked off into the distance and saw two figures carrying a third. "Fili someone is coming." Fili instantly pushed Sigrid behind him. As the haze cleared it was revealed that it was Bain, and Bard, but they were carrying a badly burned Alina. Bard gave them a brief look but kept walking. "What happened?" Sigrid said as she ran after her father. "She accidentally teleported into a burning building when Smaug tried to eat her." Bard said, shifting her weight ever so slightly. Fili looked at Sigrid, gave her hand a squeeze and ran ahead. "Oin we need your help, Alina has been badly burned." Bard whispered to Oin "I don't think she'll survive." as he layed her down on the blanket Tauriel had layed out. "I heard that, I told you I'll be fine." Alina said, every now and then shuttering in pain. "Bard don't worry about me, you go help your people." With reluctance Bard left.

Oin was going to give her something for the pain, but Alina refused. "Thank you Oin but there's no point my healing factor will just burn it off before it starts working." Bofur looked worried. "Then why isn't it working?" Alina smirked. "Who says it isn't working, Bofur? Its just a lot to heal. Look." She sat up with the help of Sigrid and Tauriel and wiped the ash off her legs. Underneath was new pink skin, then she wiped her face with the same results. Everyone was amazed. "Can I do that too? Sigrid asked "Alina smiled at her "At the moment no, but you never know. You may develop it later. Now be a dear and get me a tunic and breeches so I can change please? We need to go." Kili got closer "Are you in pain?" She frowned "Oh agony but that can't be helped."

Once Alina was dressed they took a boat and waited for the boys to say goodbye to their One's. Tauriel and Alina gave each other knowing looks and the boat was off. They arrived on the other side of the shore faster that expected with the water bending. "Now guys let me tell you this now and don't ask me how I know Just accept it's the truth. Thorin has already lost it. The gold sickness has taken him, so whatever he tells you is already tainted. I just want you to be prepared." The Dwarves look at each other. They have never doubted the lass before, why should they now. Fili stands up "Alright Alina we believe you."

They arrive in Erebor suddenly hearing Bilbo yell that they must leave this cursed place. Thorin has lost his mind. He doesn't sleep he barely eats he just spend all his time in the treasure room. "We know he's lost his mind Bilbo, Alina already told us." Bilbo looks at Alina questioning then realization hits him. "Alina, by the gods what happened?" She smiled at him though she is still covered in burn marks. "I panicked and teleported into a burning building, trying to avoid Smaug from eating me. But I'm getting better, I need to rest though." They took her to where the rest of the Dwarves were.

Fili, Kili Bofur, and Oin greeted their kin and were informed of what happened in Erebor. "What happened in Laketown?" Balin asked. "Most of the citizens got out and the city was also mostly saved. But Alina was well…badly burned in her attempt to escape from be eaten by Smaug." Fili moved aside and there was a badly burned Alina. The Dwarves rushed up to her. "By Mahal lass and you made the trek all the way up here? What were you thinking?" Asked Gloin. "That I need to be up here with the rest of you, besides its healing. She dusted off her arm and underneath was pink new skin. "Alright lets get you settled in Thorin's room so you can rest."

Dwalin picked her up and carried her to Thorin's room. There she was carefully laid down and left to rest. "If you need anything just call." Dwalin said as he left the room. Alina thanked him. She was left with her thoughts about how she was going to cure Thorin before the Battle starts. Maybe shock therapy would work.

In the meantime Fili and Kili ran down to the treasury to see their Uncle. It was exactly as Alina had said. He was quite mad, it could be seen in his eyes. "Behold the great treasure horde of Thror! Welcome, my sister's sons." The Dwarves made their way down to Thorin. He was sicker than they thought. Thorin looked around. "Where is Alina, Where is my One?" At that moment Thorin was completely lucid. He had this panicked look on his face. he grabbed Fili by the collar. "Has something happened to her?" he asks in a desperate voice. Fili becomes a little intimidated "She got trapped in a burning building trying to avoid being eaten by Smaug. Bard and his son saved her. She is badly burned." Without a second thought he took off running. "SHE'S IN YOUR BEDROOM!" yelled Dwalin.

Thorin burst through the bedroom doors looking directly at the bed. There he saw his tiny woman covered in scorched skin. her hair burned off. Thorin wanted to cry. He came closer to the bed. She was asleep, but every now and then she would shutter in her sleep. Oin came in and put a hand on his shoulder. "Can you not give her anything for the pain?" Thorin ask, a lump in his throat. "No lad, she told me it would be a waste. Her healing would burn it up before it did any good. Remarkable thing her healing. Her face and legs are already healed." Thorin looked at her beautiful face more carefully and saw it was new pink skin. He lifted the covers and there he saw the same on her legs. "Now we just need to check the rest of her, but its a bit more intimate. So I thought you would want to." Without taking his eyes off his One Thorin answered. "Yes Oin I'll do that, shall I start now?" "No wait another hour, give her some time to rest." Thorin nodded. Oin left them alone.

Not long after Alina opened her yes. Thorin had just come back from the wash room with a pitcher of water, a basin and two towels. He glanced at her and noticed she was awake. He came closer to the bed. "Thorin." She sighed out in relief and gave him a brilliant smile that had his heart beating a million miles a minute. "My love go back to sleep at least for another hour, then I shall clean you off." He said to her with a smile. She looked into his eyes. He was completely lucid, it made her so happy. "Only if you nap with me as well." Thorin looked a little fearful. "I do not want to cause you any pain." She scoffed. "I'm already in pain, what's a little more." Thorin sighed and nodded but first he wrapped her in the covers before he got in the bed. He took off his clothes until he was down to his trousers and tunic. Got into bed and cradled her against his chest. They slept like that for at least four hours. Balin and Dwalin peeked in. "Well I don't know how the lass did it but she got him to sleep." Dwalin said "He needs his One. Whether he realizes it or not." Balin says.

When Thorin awoke, Alina was fast asleep on top of him. He slid from under her and got the pitcher of water and filled the basin with it. He wet the towel, wrung it out and went back to his One. He uncovered her and saw the rest of her body, how badly burned she was. He pray to Mahal the he would not hurt her too badly. Thorin took out his boot knife and cut away her clothes. Revealing charred skin to him. Once again he wanted to cry. Very carefully starting at her beautiful breasts that he loved so much he wiped away the charred skin. To his amazement underneath was new beautiful pink skin. He work from her neck down cleaning every inch. He had to change the basin of water several times but he didn't care. She was burned everywhere, even between her legs. He could only imagine how doubly painful that must have been. She must have been truly exhausted, because she did not stir once, until he got to her feet. Alina started giggling and was kicking her feet trying to get away from Thorin. Thorin chuckled at these antics. "You're not getting away until I finish. Now roll over on your stomach so I can get your back."

By the time Thorin was finished His One was nice and pink with new skin. The skin was a little sensitve though. Knowing this, a hunger enters Thorins eyes. Alina had her eyes closed, just resting when she suddenly felt two hands running up and down her inner thighs. She gasped at the delightful feeling. When Alina opened her eye, she saw her husband already laying in between her legs. "May I taste this new skin? It looks divine." She nodded to him. With a wicked smile still making eye contact he took a long slow lick. "Mmm you taste even better now. And I like it better with no hair, can you do that all the time?" She nodded "Anything for you, my love. He would continue to lick and suck and occasionally nip, but very carefully. The whole time he watches her. She would flinch every now and then. He dare not get inside her or use his fingers. He was afraid of hurting her. So he went slow and used his tongue to be inside her. She still writhed under his touch. He enjoyed making her squirm just as much. Finally she cried out his name as she came all over his face, which he quickly lapped up. "My love what about you?" Thorin wiped his beard "I take pleasure in giving you pleasure, I can wait until you are completely healed from the inside as well to take you. It hurts you does it not?" She blushed and said "Yes it does Thorin, thank you for being so considerate." He smiled at her. "Let me go get you something to eat." Alina panics, she is convince that if he sees the gold, the madness will set in again. "NO! Thorin stay here with me, ask someone else to bring it." Thorin looks at her with tenderness in his eyes. "Alright let me inform Dwalin." Thorin walked to the door and opened it. "Dwalin could you have someone bring us something to eat, please? Dwalin nodded. "How's the lass?" Thorin smiled "Perfect as she always is. She has healed completely already." Dwalin clasped Thorin on the shoulder "That good to hear, I'll tell the others and bring you something to eat.

When the food got there Thorin got onto the bed with her. They fed each other and laughed as if they didn't have a care in the world. Soon they both fell asleep in each others arms. 


	20. The Mountain Curse

**Jarvis** **Talking** **In** **Bold**

Alina woke up alone, her biggest dread had finally come true. She found a dress that Thorin had layed out and put it on. Then dashed out of the room. Right into Dwalin. "He's sick again isn't he?" Dwalin nodded his head in dispair. "He said he was going to get you something to eat, when decided to see how the search for the Arkenstone was going and that was the end of it. He's been there ever since." "I have to see him, Dwalin." He sighed and led her to the treasury.

"It has to be here, look harder!" Alina can already hear Thorin yelling long before they reach the vault. By the time Alina reached the balcony, Thorin was bellowing to find the Arkenstone. Her heart broke at seeing the crazed look in his eyes. But when he would look at her, Thorin would become lucid for a moment. "Amrâlimê, you should be resting." Alina sighed. "But you were supposed to be with me." Alina said in a voice of desperation. The insanity returned "No, I can not I must be here to search for the Arkenstone. Go back to bed or if you feel better come help in the search."

Dwalin and Alina looked at each other. They both made their way down to the treasury. Alina's energy was pretty much restored. All that water bending she did in Laketown plus the healing had wiped her out. But she felt much better now especially after seeing Thorin lucid for a time. She needed to help with the search for the Arkenstone. Though she knew perfectly well where it was. They searched Every inch of the huge Cavern. And while they searched Thorin's obsession got worse.

"No one rest until that Jewel is found!" Alina approached Thorin."But Thorin if you don't let them rest for at least an hour and get something to eat, they'll collapse. And then what good are they to you?" Thorin saw the reason in this. "Alright you all have an hour to rest and get something to eat." All of the Dwarves left as quickly as possible before Thorin could change his mind. Alina looked at Thorin. "Thorin why don't you go eat?" He gave her a dirty look. She began to backpedal. "Or, or if you want I can bring you something to eat here." A crazed smile came over his face. "Do that, perhaps you are not as useless as I thought." Alina felt tears well up when he said that. She turned away so Thorin would not notice. Dwalin flinched when heard him say that about the girl. She was anything but useless.

Alina came back with his tray of food and water. "Bring me Ale, I do not want water." Thorin ordered. She had noticed he no longer used terms of endearments. It was becoming quite obvious that the gold sickness had also overridden his love for her. She left to get the Ale, when she crashed into Dwalin and fell on her butt. "Oh sorry lass I didn't see you there. That was a great thing getting Thorin to let the lads rest and eat for a while. Where are you off to?" She sighed. "His majesty wants Ale instead of water though he needs water." Dwalin gave her a sympathic look. "Come on then I'll show you where it is." The walked off together. Little did they know in the shadow of one of the pillars, lurked the King Under The Mountain. And He was fuming. He didn't like sharing his play things and he certainly wasn't going to share his favorite, not even with Dwalin.

The search continued, they searched for days on end, only having that hour break daily. Most of the Dwarves went without eating to sleep instead. Alina had had enough. "Thorin, its not here! I'll prove it to you." This took less effort than she thought but with her mind she picked up all the gold and slowly let it cascade down. So it was obvious what was falling. She also started to pull all the gems out of the gold just to be sure, and setting it apart. She did this throughout the entire cavern until she finished. When she finished, she felt more powerful than ever.

Thorin looked at her completely unimpressed. "Why didn't you do that earlier? Is it because you already have the Arkenstone?!" She looked at him astonished. "NO! I didn't think I could do it before. but I figured I'd give it a try." He looked at her with distain. "UH Huh, come with me." He stormed toward her and grabbed her arm in a vice like grip. "If you even think of teleporting, I'll have your head!" He whispered in her ear.

Thorin headed for the throne room practically dragging Alina behind him. Dwalin and Balin trailing behind. He got to the throne room and closed the doors behind him. All they could do was wait. He dragged her until he got to the bottom of the steps. There he dropped her and ascended the steps to his throne. "Give me the stone!" She looks at him with pleading eyes. "I swear on my brother's life, I don't have it!" Thorin looks at her with cruel eyes. "Prove it, strip." Alina was dumbfounded and stood there in silence. "Did you not hear me? I said STRIP! She jumps at his command, but does as he says. She shakes out her clothes and looks up at him. "See I don't have it, may I get dressed now?" With a leacherous look she has never seen before, Thorin answers. "No you may not. You will to stop whoring yourself to Dwalin like a bitch in heat or I will kill you both. You are my toy and I will not share you with anyone else. Unless… You want us both to fill you at the same time. One in front and one from behind. We can have you screaming like a true whore in no time." Thorin said with an evil grin.

Alina is aghasted by what Thorin is saying. "How can you say that to me? I am your mate and wife!" Thorin gives out a cynical laugh. "I would never put a THING like you on the throne of Erebor. You are not worthy of my love, you are worth nothing. And I am not an animal that has a mate! Perhaps YOU are, but I am not." Outside Dwalin and Balin heard everything. including calling her a whore. "You are ** _MY_ ** toy, nothing more! And you will spread your legs only for my enjoyment and no one else, If not leave!" Thorin said in a smug tone.

She was completely heart broken. It was written all over her face. "Fine Thorin if that's what you want. I'm gone." Alina started to concentrate on home, to be more specific her bedroom. The white light started to build around her, when she saw Thorin running down the stairs screaming no. *' _Oh shit! I better go before he hits me or something_.'* With that she vanished. She ended up in her own room back home. "** **Welcome home Miss. Stark.**"** She smiled at the familar voice. "Thank you Jarvis. Is my brother here?" "** **No Miss he is not, shall I inform him you have returned from Middle Earth?**"** "No, Jarvis. I'll see him when he comes back, thank you." " **My pleasure Miss."**

She got a Queen T-shirt out of the closet a pair of black Nikes some black skinny jeans and under garments. Then went to her bathroom. She decided to take a long hot bubble bath and listen to Journey. "Jarvis Journey, please only my favorites. Start with Send her My Love. And include Oh Sherrie. After that The Beatle! The AI answered "** **For you ma'am anything. Bad day?**"** She smiled "The worst." The song started. Once the song started, Alina burst into tears.

After a long soak and depressing music, Alina got out of the bath and got dressed. She was in the middle of putting on her make up when Jarvis decided to play one of her happy songs… Queen Dont Stop Me Now.

** **Tonight I'm going to have myself a real good time.****  
 ****I feel alive****  
 ****And the World I'll turn it inside out yeah****  
 ****floating around in ecstacy.** **So don't stop me now don't stop Cause****  
 ****I'm having a good time having a good time****

Alina started to laugh and dance around to the music. He played several of her happiness songs to make her feel better. And it worked. She forgot about Thorin for a while and just enjoyed being home. She went to the freezer and got some of Tony's treasured ice cream, chips, a Dr. Pepper and the remote. She went to the living room and plopped herself down on the couch. Dracula Untold was on and she'd never seen it before. She decided to forget about Thorin Oakenshield and wait for Bilbo to call. So she could save the line of Durin and come home to start a new life without Thorin. The thought nearly ripped her heart out but she had to face reality. This was the plan from the beginning and that was it. Until a tiny problem arose…

It had dawned on her that she was late on her period by quite a lot. At first she thought it was the whole 'Laketown on fire Dragon eating her' thing , but maybe not. "Jarvis are there any pregnancy tests in the house? There was a silence "** **Yes Miss. Stark, Ms. Potts has several i** n **her bathroom**.**" Alina headed straight for their bathroom. "Jarvis I shouldn't have to tell but-" The AI interrupted ** **Yes ma'am this is in strict confidence.****

Alina ran back to her bathroom. She took the test and waited. It was sheer agony. "** **Time is up ma'am*** *." She launched herself back into the bathroom and there staring back at her was a nice pink plus sign. "** **Congratulation Miss Stark, will you be informing the King Under the Mountain?**** Tears were streaming down her face. "Thank you Jarvis and no I won't." There was no point in telling Thorin, he'd never believe her anyway. 'He'd probably think its Dwalin's.' She Thought. Even so, she was still going to keep the Durins safe then return home. Just now an extra Durin will coming home with her.


	21. Return to The Mountain But Not Alone

LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER

Tony was in a hurry to his lab when he saw his sister slouching on the couch eating a pint of his Ben and Jerry's ice cream with potato chips, drinking a Dr. Pepper. "Hi Alina" He said as he went by. "Hey Tony." Alina said between mouthfuls of ice cream and chips. Tony was almost to his lab when it hit him. He had Jarvis reverse the elevator and take him back upstairs. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Alina looks over the couch. "Tony language! And I live here." Tony rolled his eyes "You know what I mean. Shouldn't you be helping your husband right now with the gold sickness?" Alina lolled her head to the right to look at Tony and that's when he saw the heart break in her eyes. "Apparently I was insane to think that he would want a THING like me on the throne or that I would be worthy of his love. I was just his play thing that he refused to let go whoring around with Dwalin like a bitch in heat." Then she burst into tears. Tony rushed over to hold his baby sister. "Honey Bunny don't cry. You know he loves you. You're his One, its the gold sickness. Remember in the movie how he talked to Dwalin? He almost made him cry from all the aweful things he said. Its the same thing. I hate to do this to you but, you have to go back. But first, what happened to your hair?" She sighed "It burned off when I got trapped in a burning building in Laketown. Trying to avoid being eaten by Smaug." Tony nodded Then his eyes widened. "Wait What Happened!"

Meanwhile in Erebor:

Thorin is sick, he is very sick and its all because he drove his One away. After he told her all those horrible things, he saw the heart break crash into her eyes. The gold sickness left him in a heart beat "Fine Thorin if that's what you want, I'm gone." Alina said then she concentrated for home. Thorin realizing what she meant rushed toward her. No, Nooo!" The white light was building around her. Thorin leaped into the light hoping to catch her. All he caught was air. She was gone. The last thing he saw in her eyes was fear, of him. Thorin screamed out his pain at losing his One. He then clutched his heart and fell over.

Dwalin and Balin came running when they heard Thorin scream. They found him collapsed at the bottom of the steps to his throne barely breathing. "Thorin! What happened lad?" Balin asked him. He had never seen his friend and king look so terrible. Thorin was in so much pain he grabbed Dwalin. "Kill me Dwalin, I can not take the pain. End my misery, I can not go on." Dwalin wrench himself free from Thorin's grasp. "Thorin what happened, who hurt you? Let me get Oin, or maybe Alina can heal you." At the mention of her name, he let out a blood curdling scream and doubled over. "ALINA MY LOVE, MY ONE! SHE'S GONE! NEVER TO RETURN! AND IT'S. ALL. MY. FAULT!" Thorin scream at the top of his lungs. He collapsed back onto the floor unconscious.

Dwalin and Balin looked at each other. Could this be true? If she isn't here then line of Durin will perish. And at this rate it will start with Thorin now. Dwalin picked up Thorin and threw him over his shoulder. He then carried Thorin to his chambers. When the armies of men and elves arrived demanding their shares, Thorin was in no condition. He sent Fili in his stead to talk to Bard and to give him whatever he wanted. "The king has agreed to all of your demands, he only asks that he be given time to recover from his illness to make it official." Fili said to Bard. Bard was taken aback. Never would have thought that Thorin Oakenshield would agree. It must be Alina's doing. "Fili, may I speak with Alina to thank her for her role in all this." Fili put his head down. "She left, Bard back to her own world, that's why Uncle is so sick. He needs his One, it may just kill him to be without her. But if it does I will honor this arrangement. Let's just hope it doesn't."

Word had already spread through the mountain that Alina had gone back to her own world and that Thorin was very sick. Bilbo looked at the communicator in his hand. 'Would this be considered an emergency?' Bilbo thought to himself. He sat outside looking at the sky but he could still hear Thorin's screams of agony as he just lay there in bed. Bilbo made up his mind.

Tony was working on his suits, preparing for the Battle of the Five Armies. If his sister wasn't going to do something, he sure as hell was and so were the Avengers. In the middle of working he heard a timid voice "Hello, is anyone there?" Tony looked around then looked at his wrist. It was his communicator. "This is Tony Stark here, who is this?" Tony said very curious considering that this is an interdemensional communicator. "Tony Stark? Oh thank Yavanna I got through. Mr. Stark I am Bilbo Baggins a friend of your sister's." Tony was so surprised that he lost his voice for a second. "Your kidding, right you're really Bilbo Baggins? Bilbo was puzzled but answered "Yes, yes I am." 'Holy shit' Tony thought. "Let me go get my sister."

Alina was lying on the couch feeling sorry for herself when Tony saw her shoes. "Hey get up lazy ass you got a call." Tony says while kicking her foot. She glares at him and asks him "Who is it?" Tony smirks. "A Mr. Bilbo Baggins on the line for you." Alina gasps. What could have happened? Have the Orcs arrived already? Has the battle already started? "Don't just sit there answer the call!" Tony says in an amused annoyed tone. Alina grabs the communicator. "Bilbo?" "ALINA! You have to come back, Thorin is dying. He is dying an agonizing death without his One!" Alina doesn't know what to say. She is deeply wounded by all the things that Thorin said. She doesn't know what to do. "Listen Alina, I know you're hurt by what he said. But you have to realize he didn't mean it. The gold sickness left him the minute you went home. He even agreed to pay what he owed to the Elves and humans. Please come back, he needs you. I have never seen someone in so much agony before." Alina's heart ached for Thorin too and she was miserable without him anyway. "Alright I'll be there in a minute." She looked at Tony, "Well you heard send me back." Tony smirked "I told you he loves you!" She rolled her eyes, "Yes Tony you are always right, lets go"

**In Thorin's chambers:**

Thorin had a terrible fever and the only thing they could do was keep him unconscious so he wouldn't be in any pain. "I don't know how much longer he can hold on. Nothing I do will bring his fever down. The pain itself may just kill him. If there was only a way to get in touch with the lass, she may come back." Oin said. Dwalin crossed his arms. "I doubt that she would come back. He was especially cruel to her and hurt her just as deeply. He may actually be feeling the pain he caused her."

Meanwhile:

"Okay the teleporter is all revved up I got my bracelet, let's go" Alina looked at Tony shocked. "What do you mean let's go" You're not going." He smirked at "Hey Honey Bunny you're gonna call me sooner or later I just want to go sooner so I can check it out in peace first. Besides I already told Bruce how to work the teleporter he has a communicator we are good to go." She sighed "Okay let's go, aim for just outside the gates of Erebor. I'll teleport us the rest of the way."

The teleporter opened in Bard's tent scaring the crap out of him. He drew his sword, but the minute Alina stepped out of the white light he sheathed his sword. "Alina! I thought I'd never see you again! Who is this with you" Alina turned around as Tony pulled two suit cases through the portal. "Bard this is my older Brother Tony Stark." Tony dropped the Luggage and and strides over to Bard."Hiya Tony Stark, wow you look exactly like in the the movie." Bard was confuse but shook Tony's hand anyway. "I heard you had left for good to your own world, what happened?" Alina looked toward the mountain. "Thorin's sick I have to help him. We have to go Bard, Congratulations on getting your share." With that Alina concentrated on Bilbo, took one of the suit cases of Tony, grabbed his hand and teleported.

She appeared right besided Bilbo who was smoking his pipe. "How is he doing Bilbo? Bilbo looked up and ran to Alina and gave her a hug. "I am so glad you are back. Who is this with you? Alina gives him a smile. "This is my big brother Tony Stark." Bilbo gave him an awed look. "Bilbo Baggins sir, a pleasure to meet the famous Tony Stark, who saved his sister from the MRD." Tony looked at him, then his sister. "You told them about that?" She nodded her head "Yep." Tony hugged his sister."Now onto more pressing matters. I'll go to Thorin, Bilbo take care of my brother." With that she vanished into thin air. Tony steps closer to the Hobbit then kneels down until they are both at eye level. "Bilbo, will you let me see the Arkenstone I know you have it." Bilbo looks at Tony astounded, How could he have known? Without another word he hand the stone over to Tony. "Thanks." Tony says as Bilbo places the stone in his mechanical hand. The minute Bilbo lets go, Tony crushes the Arkenstone into dust. "Well that's it for that piece of shit, how about some lunch?" Tony says to Bilbo as the little Hobbit only gawks at him.

Balin and Dwalin were at Thorin's bedside beside themselves with grief, when Alina appeared behind them. "How is he doing?" The two Dwarves spun around and hugged her in a tight embrace. "Lass you're back, but how did you know?" Balin asked "I gave Bilbo my communicator to contact me if there was an emergency." Balin and Dwalin looked at each other "Ah bless that little Hobbit. Lass he's in bad shape. He's been in agony the minute you left. All we can do is keep him sedated so he will stop screaming in agony." Balin informs her. Alina begins to tear up. Even though he acted like a bastard toward her, she still loves him. He is still her mate. "I'll see what I can do. Could you leave me alone with him please? Oh and Dwalin, my brother is here so please don't cleave him in two when you see a stange human here." Dwalin laughs "Welcome back lass."

Alina walks over to Thorin who is lying in the magnificent bed. He looked terrible, pale and gaunt twitching from his pain. She layed a hand to his head and he visibly calmed down. "Thorin, can you hear me?" she said placing another hand over his heart. The minute her hand made contact with the skin over his heart, his eyes snap opened. He looked around wildly, then eyes made contact with hers. "Amrâlimê is it really you or is this just an illusion to torment me?" She smiles at him which causes his heart to sing. She pecks him on the lips. "No Thorin I'm really here. You're going to be just fine, my love. I'll help you in any way I can."

The pain in Thorin's heart was already beginning to subside. Tears began to roll down Thorin cheeks into his hair. "What's the matter Thorin, why are you crying?" Alina says wiping away his tears. He captures her hand and kisses it. "I am sorry, my love for all those horrible things I said to you. You must believe me when I tell you that I did not mean any of it." He gripped her hand even tighter. "Please, please do not leave me again!" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Scoot over Thorin." He did as she told him. She took off her Nikes and got into bed with him. She opened her arms to him and he immediately snuggled into her breasts letting out a sigh and kissing them while holding her close.

Thorin's eyelids were getting heavy as Alina played with his hair. He didn't want to sleep. He was afraid that when he woke up she would be gone, so he fought it. "Go to sleep Thorin, I promise I will be here when you wake up." He sighed and settled himself further into her breasts and fell into the best sleep he has had in days.

When he woke up he was alone. Thorin started to panic. When Alina came into the room with a tray of food for him he let out a sigh of relief. She smiled that radiant smile full of love that was meant only for him. His smiled. "I thought you might be hungry." He was. He was starving, but not for food. He hungered for his wife. He wanted nothing more than to take her right now on their bed. They were after all in the Royal chambers. And no matter what she was his wife.

Alina was chattering away that Bombur had made something special for him and that she had promised she would make sure he ate it all. When Alina set the tray down on the table and looked up she saw that Thorin was just staring at her. "What?" He got off the the bed and stalked toward her like a tiger hunting its prey, then she saw it. The lust in his eyes. "No, Thorin, you haven't gotten your stength back yet. It's only been a few hours." He reached her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. "You are my strength, my love. Let me make up all of my stupidity toward you." He mumbles as he kissed and nibbled along her neck. He was making his way down to the sweet spot on her neck. Once he bites her there, he'll have her. "Let me make love to, my wife. For you are still my wife and mate if you'll have me." Then he bit her hard at that junction. She moaned out loud and threw herself at Thorin. She started to kiss him feverishly nipping at his jaw and licking down his neck.

That was all the invitation Thorin needed. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. he immediately took off her shoes pants and panties and dove in. It was pure bliss. She smelled so good and tasted even better. He couldn't get enough. Thorin buried his tongue inside her as she moaned out her pleasure. A smirk crept over his face as he pleasured her. He removed his tongue from inside her and proceeded to nip and suck at her pearl making her writhe underneath him in ecstacy. Thorin could feel his strength and vigor returning to him with every moan and scream of pleasure from his beloved.

Thorin couldn't take it anymore. He stripped his clothes off aligned himself with her opening and slowly slid in. She was so wet, so warm and inviting to him. They both moan out their pleasure. "Oh Mahal, Alina you feel so good. You are so tight around me, your choking me." She cried out in pleasure. "My god Thorin I feel so full with you inside me, move baby please." With a smirk he started to slowly thrusting inside her. She started moaning and writhing under him. "Oh Thorin, harder faster!" Thorin complied, he was so close but he was going to control himself. He wanted to please Alina first, as many times as possible. To make up for the stupid mistakes he made. He Lifted her leg so he could go in deeper and harder. He would pull all the way out and thrust back into her, with as much force as he could. He was not holding back.

After she came three times Thorin couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to cum inside her so bad it was almost too much to bear. "My love I can't take it. I must come inside you." She wrapped her arms and legs around him. " Oh Thorin, come my love come inside me, fill me up with your seed." With that Thorin came hard, she could feel the spurts as he shot her full of cum. Thorin collapsed onto his back, but taking her with him so they never lost connection. Alina lay on top of Thorin completely spent trying to catch her breath. "You were incredible, Thorin." Thorin kissed her head. "And you were sublime, my love. I have missed you. Now sleep tomorrow we shall see about the contracts I must sign." Alina lifts her head and looks at him "And meet Tony as well." Thorin shot up into a sitting position causing them both to moan as they are still connected. "Your brother is here now?! We must get dressed and I must meet him!"


	22. Meet the Brother-In-Law And S

Thorin and Alina bathed and headed out to where the rest of the Dwarves, Hobbit and one Tony Stark were. They were all in the process of admiring Tony's Iron Man suit. He had just been flying about when he spotted Alina and Thorin heading in his direction. Now he was going to meet his brother-in - law.

Thorin was actually a bit nervous about meeting Tony, his new brother-in -law. He held onto Alina's hand a bit tighter. "Thorin, don't be nervous. It's only my brother, everything is going to be fine. They were walking up to where Tony was. "Tony, let me introduce you to Thor-" That was all she got out when Tony haul off and punched Thorin in the face breaking his jaw. Dwalin was about to jump Tony, but Thorin held his hand up. "That's for treating my baby sister like shit and making her cry! If you ever call her an animal or whore again, I'll fucking kill you!" Tony yelled at Thorin "What the hell is wrong with you?! You broke his jaw! "Alina yelled at Tony. "It's my right as your older brother!" Kili ran over with some water and Alina started healing Thorin's jaw.

Once his jaw was healed, Thorin could talk he got up and addressed Tony. "You are absolutely correct Master Stark. I deserved that and more for hurting your sister. I hope you can forgive me as your sister has." Tony leans over and looks at his sister "You forgave him?" She nodded her head "Yes, Tony you were right, as always." Tony looks back at Thorin. Then he opens the suit and steps out of it. "Oh well if she's forgave you that changes everything. " He reaches out for Thorin's hand. "Hi Tony Stark welcome to the family" Thorin smiles at Tony. "Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror and thank you for the welcome, Master Stark. Tony smiles back "Just call me Tony." Tony took his bag of blueberries and offered some to Thorin. "Blueberry?" Alina Just rolled her eyes, Tony and those stupid blueberries.

While Thorin showed his brother - in - law around Erebor along with Balin and Dwalin. The others were cleaning up a suite for Tony to have in the Royal Halls. Alina tried to help but the Dwarves wouldn't hear of it. "But if I help, with my powers it will go a lot faster." Dori took her by the hands, "No you sit right down and relax. I'll not have the Queen of Erebor exert herself. " She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Dori I'm bored let me help with something , this is my brother's room after all." He shook his head adamantly. "Fine! Just to let you know Tony likes Red and Gold!" She stuck her tongue out and vanished.

She ended up going outside with Bilbo. "So your brother seems to be a very nice person." Alina smiled proudly " Yeah Tony's the best, just ask him." Bilbo had already noticed the similarities between siblings. The were arrogant and had the same self confidence. They had that same smirk and they had the same sense of humor. Physically he was much taller, they had the same hair color and eye color, same nose. Though he has a strong jaw hers is more feminine and delicate. Overall they were both very attractive people.

"Alina I must ask you why did you leave me your communicator? and don't tell me just in case. You know something. You've known it all along, please tell me." Alina sighed. If she trusted the she Elf why wouldn't she trust Bilbo. "Alright Bilbo I'll tell you… She ended up telling him everything. The Hobbit book the experiment the her and Tony did, Everything. Bilbo just sat there mouth agape. "So the line of Durin will die in this ambush." Alina looked around. "I hope not, Bolg is dead so the threat to Kili has been minimized. Azog is afraid of me and Fili has someone to live for now. So he should be a little more cautious. Tauriel will help keep them out of danger" Bilbo was surprised "Tauriel, the she elf?"He gave her a scutinizing look. "Yes I told her about the battle just to watch the Durin Boys." Bilbo nodded. "All in all the line of Durin doesn't end with those three anyway." Bilbo looked puzzled "why do you say that? Alina smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen. "Because I'm pregnant! Suddenly they hear a cry "PREGNANT!" Tony flies in from who knows where. "You mean I'm going to be an uncle?!" Alina was stunned "How did you hear us?" Tony rolls his eyes " Oh please I listen to all your conversations." Alina gets up to argue with Tony, When Bilbo rolls his eyes. "Children, Children please let us get back to what we were talking about." Tony and Alina look at the Hobbit and then at each other. It was obvious they were going to start wrestling. "As I was saying I don't want Thorin to know because I don't know if he wants it and he'll make me sit this battle out." Tony nods his head. "That's true, although with your healing that changes everything. Well the reason I came up here is to get you so we can eat. This is going to be interesting. I've never had ale before."

Dinner did turn out to be interesting, as she had expected the ale did nothing to Tony. While the Dwarves were wasted Tony barely had a buzz going. "Don't these guys have anything stronger." Alina shrugged. "I'll ask Thorin" She walked over to Thorin sitting at the head of table. He was laughing and carrying on. having a grand time. She was so happy to see that the sickness had left Thorin and he would be well to lead his army. "Thorin, do you have anything stronger than ale?" Thorin laughed and pulled Alina into his lap. He gave her a passionate kiss. Somewhere down the table they "OH eww, eww, eww." Thorin broke away from the kiss and smirked at his brother-in-law. "Yes, Tony we have spirits. The ale isn't strong enough? Tony smirked "No, Thorin it isn't. We Starks have a high tolerence for alcohol. Isn't that right Honey Bunny?" Thorin raised and eyebrow and looked at the woman on his lap. She shrugged "I can't get drunk, the healing factor burns off the alcohol." Bofur yells prove it! Alina declines, "No thank you guys I'm going to bed, now." She kissed her husband's head then teleports to the room and changes into the nightgown that Thorin left out. "I Need to bring my own sleepware from home." She said to herself "Or you could just sleep naked I would not mind." Thorin says with a sly smile as he closes and locks the door.


	23. Contracts and Alliances

The next day Thorin had his Queen, Balin, his nephews, and Dwalin escort him to the tents of that he had come to find out, were King Bard's and King Thranduil. They came into the tent and took their seats while they waited for the others. Thorin was in an especially good mood. How could he not be? His One came back to him. She had forgiven him. he got to make love to her twice in one day. Hopefully he got her pregnant. He would love to have a baby with his beautiful wife, mutant or not.

He was daydreaming about a beautiful baby boy with his eyes and his mother's nose and the Durin chin, when the other two kings showed up. The two kings come into the tent and greet everyone. Bard greets Alina and kisses her hand. "It is good to see you again. I'm glad you came back." He turns to Thorin "I am happy that you have your One back and you are better now, King Thorin." Thorin takes Alina's hand and kisses it. "As am I King Bard and I am much better since my One came back." It suddenly hit Bard that is the way Sigrid and Fili are. He loves her so much he will die without her. What stronger love could he want for his daughter. "Prince Fili, when this is over I'd like a word with you." Fili swallowed hard, then answer. "As you wish Sire."

Thranduil was watching the entire exchange "Who is this human girl that sits here." Thorin's grip on the chair tightens. "She is my wife and Queen of Erebor. Thranduil smirks. "Then where was she when you and your Dwarves were guests in my Kingdom?" Alina smirks at him, then leans over to Thorin, "Should I show him?" Thorin smirks in return. "Do what you did to Dwalin." "Are you sure?" Thorin nodded. Meanwhile Thranduil heard the whole thing but it made no sense to him. All of a sudden the woman is sitting in his lap. Scaring him half to death. "Of course you didn't see me, I teleported in and set the Dwarves free." Then she teleports back to her seat next to Thorin. Bard had to hold in his laughter at the look on Thranduil's face.

The contracts that Balin had drawn up were fair and generous. Bard got the gold needed to rebuild Dale and Laketown and Thranduil got his white gems back. As they were preparing to leave Gandalf comes rushing in. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I have important news. Alina what happened to your hair?" She ran her fingers though her growing hair. "Dragon tried to eat me got trapped in a building nearly burned to death." Thorin closed his eyes at the memory of her so badly burned. He squeezed her hand. Gandalf nodded. Then did a double take. "I beg your pardon? Oh well we'll talk about it later."

After getting Gandalf some food and drink he calmed down enough to speak. "There is an Orc army heading from the East with the intent on taking this mountain." Legolas and Tauriel walk in at that moment. "There is another army heading in from the North as well, from Gundabad." We are hopelessly out numbered." Thranduil says. At that moment Roarc flew into the tent, landed on Thorin's shoulder. The raven informed Thorin that Dain had arrived and that another Elven army was also arriving.

"I have just been informed that my cousin Dain has arrived with his army from the Iron Hills. But there is another Army of Elves approaching as well." All eyes turned to Thranduil. "I know nothing of this Elven Army." Then everyone looks at Gandalf. "Well let us go and meet them before they kill each other." Thorin agreed. "My love if you will do us the honor?" She got up and stood in the middle of the room.  
"Alright everyone hold hands and take a deep breath and hold it or you will throw up." The line up went Thorin and the Dwarves on her left. Gandalf, Bard, and Thranduil on her right. With those instruction, she teleported them to the field in between both armies.

When they reappeared in the field most of them were dizzy and stumbled about a bit, Thranduil just swayed where he stood. It was remarkable that Gandalf and Thorin felt more or less fine, no dizziness. After everything had settled down, Thorin went to see his cousin while the others went to the Elven Army. "Lord Elrond I am so happy to see you, and you are here just in time." He bowed. "Just I promised you in Rivendell I have brought my army as well as the army of Lothlorien, curtesy of the Lady Galadriel." Alina was so shocked she hugged Lord Elrond. He whispered in her ear. "And congratulations are in order on your pregnancy. Do not worry child I will say nothing." She looked at him with a relieved look on her face. 'So this is the continuation of the line of Durin.' He thinks to himself.

At the same time Thorin reached Dain. "How did you do that cousin? Appear out of thin air?" Thorin chuckled to himself. "That was my wife's doing- " Dain cut him off. "Your WIFE?! when did you get married and what is she a witch?" Thorin burst out laughing. "We are not officially married by our laws, but we are by her's and she is not a witch. I will explain later. Just know this she is My ONE." As Thorin is about to explain what the situation is Alina appears next to Thorin scaring Dain half to death. Thorin laughs again. "Cousin this is my wife and One. Alina Stark soon to be Durin." Once Dain recovered from his fright he address Alina. "My lady, it is nice to meet the woman who can change my sour puss of a cousin." Dain lets out a hearty laugh and Alina laughs with him. At hearing her laugh Dain grows a little weak in the knees. Thorin helps him stay upright "She has that affect on people. She could probably charm an Orc. Now for the reason I am here. There are Two Orc armies approaching trying to box us in. They are coming for the Mountain." Dain becomes furious "And what are these Sprites doing here?"Alina addresses Dain now. "Thranduil was here to negotiate with Thorin and Lord Elrond has come to swear his alliance to you, Thorin." Thorin looked at his wife in complete shock. "He has? Then come my love let us go, Dain come with us." Dain was a little reluctant but then agreed. "Okay Dain just take a deep breath and hold it." With that they vanished

They ended up in the Elves tent where Lord Elrond was with the others. Scaring Thranduil again. Everyone else was used to it, including Bard. Dain was a little dizzy after that experience but otherwise felt good. Once Lord Elrond saw Thorin he greeted him. "Greetings Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror. King Under the Mountain." He smiled at Alina and greeted her in Sindarin this time "Gi suilon! Melon nîn!" She smiled at him which took his breath away. Greeting to you, My Lord Elrond." Thorin looks at her confused. "The All Speak, I'll explain later." Lord Elrond stands in front of Thorin "King Thorin I have come to request an alliance between The Elves of Rivendell and The Elves of Lothlorien. We have come here to fight side by side with you and your kin." as majestic as Thorin could be he answered. "I accept your offer of an alliance and offer my loyalty as well." Alina suddenly clapped her hands, scaring everyone. "Well I'm glad that went well, but these guys need to get their armour on, so we'll be right back." With that she grabbed all the Dwarves and teleported back to the Mountain. 


	24. Armour Avengers And Babies

Lime in This Chapter

"Alina, why did you rush us back here?" Kili complained. "Yes King Bard needed to speak with me." Fili said. Alina keeps walking, a trail of Dwarves after her. "You'll go back in a minute. Tony get calling, tell Bruce its time and to aim in here!" More Dwarves follow her as she makes her way to Tony. "You heard everything?" Tony smirked. "Heard everything? I saw everything, I launched a drone after you left, I got it all. Which means time for my goody bag." "Yes we saw everything on this device Tony calls a hologram." Bilbo says. Alina gives Tony a hug. "You are so great! what's in the suit case Tony?" Tony gave her a huge grin, "Ah baby sister I made titanium Armour for these guys and something special for bro - in - law." Alina got all excited "Shut Up! No you didn't? No wonder you're a genius Tony you think of everything! "Me genuis! Look at you making deals with you know who about what and telling them when, Genius and you did that at the beginning, right?" She nodded her head "Yeppers!" They fist bumped then hug. "Did anyone understand any of that conversation?" Bilbo asked the others. They all shake their heads no. "The only thing I understood is that Tony has armour for us." said Kili. Tony turned around when he heard that. "That's right not so short stuff. Jarvis come down and bring the amour cases."

The Iron Man suit showed up by itself carrying the cases. The Dwarves automatically get on the defensive. "Whoa guys don't worry the suit is empty, its just following orders… I just had the greatest idea. Jarvis bring all the suits through now." There is a silence in the great hall, Then Jarvis says "The suits will take an hour to prep Sir, But the avengers will be through in 20 minutes." Tony grabs his case from Jarvis. "I give you Titanium armour." When he pulled out the armour he had painted it in Royal blue, black and silver. The colors of the house of Durin. The Dwarves were in awe, especially Thorin. How did he know his colors and why did he bring armour in the first place? Thorin had already figured out that Alina had asked the Elves to come on this day to the Mountain. Thorin was very suspicious, but it would have to wait.

"Hey Thorin if you don't like the colors, I can go home and get the unpainted ones I have. I'll be back real quick, no problem." Thorin shook himself out of his daze and looked at Tony. "No Tony the colors are perfect." Dwalin stands in front of Tony "Alright it's a nice color, but what so great about these. Tony raises an eyebrow. "These my friend, are made of one of the three strongest metals on our planet. The other two are a little harder to come by. My suit is made of the same material Titanium. Go ahead big guy take a swing at my suit with your axe. I recommend using an axe you're not attached to." Dwalin pick up an axe off the floor. He took a swing for the stomach on Jarvis and… nothing happened. It didn't go through, it didn't even dent it. "Okay now one of our suits." Tony patted him on the back "Smart man or Dwarf you know what I mean." Tony put the armour on the chair. This time Dwalin swung for the shoulder with the same results. "Now these suites are not bulky like other armour, you don't have to wear chainmail and they are light so go ahead and try them on." The dwarves put them on. They felt very good and they could move around easily in them. "For you Thorin I have something special." Thorin quirked an eyebrow. Thorin walked over to Tony. " Now this." Pulling out an impressive sword. "Is made of Palladium. it is the second strongest material found in our world. The strongest being Adamantium and that, I can't get my hands on. He'll kill me first." Thorin gave him an odd look. "Who would kill you? Tony looks at Thorin "Logan would. The only decent amount of Adamantium that existed is in his body. It's his skeleton." Ah yes Logan, Thorin had heard that name more times than he liked. "I'm sure this is a fine blade." Thorin said to Tony. Tony was aghast. "Fine? This sword is not fine, This sword is brilliant. Alina would have a hard time bending Palladium. The only one she can't bend is Adamantium." Thorin was now more impressed. If this was a metal that his wife had a hard time with then it must be impressive. "Here cut into that pillar." Thorin looked at him as if he had lost his mind, but did it anyway. Thorin swung with all his might. The sword took a good size chunk out of the pillar. "See only Logan's claws could have taken out a bigger chunk than that." Tony says with a smile. 'Him again.' Thorin fumed. Thorin examine the the sword, There wasn't a scratch or dent on it! It was amazing far better than his Elvish sword. Now here was no finer blade! "Thank you Tony, I do truly appreciate this sword. This is the finest blade I have ever had or will ever have." Tony clapped him on the shoulder. "You are very welcome Thorin, anything for my sister's husband. With this sword you should cut through Orcs like a hot knife through butter."

At that moment the portal opened and the Avengers landed on the Ramparts plus a few more. Bobby, Scott, Storm, Professor Xavier and none other than the Wolverine himself came along as well. The Avengers had no idea where they were. "Hey Tony, where are you man?!" Screams Barton. The Stark siblings looked at each other and smiled. "Excuse us Thorin we'll be right back." Tony got into his suit and took off and Alina kissed Thorin then teleported to the Ramparts.

The Avenger and X-men were all talking to Tony at once. "So this is Middle Earth?" Hawkeye said sounding unimpress. Alina appeared next to Hawkeye. "No that is Middle Earth." She said pointing in the other direction. They all turned around. From the ramparts they could see four different sets of army camps. then beyond was Middle Earth and its beauty was beyond compare. They all gazed in wonder. When they turned around the first person Alina went to was Professor Xavier. " Professor it's so good to see you!" she hugged the older man. "But you shouldn't be here you could get hurt." The professor just patted her hand. "When Cerebro could no longer pick you up anywhere on earth I got worried until Tony here explained your little experiment. So when you came back the second time I got a read on everything in your mind. I may not be able to fight, but I can protect the people of Dale and help the newest Mutant with her powers."

Alina almost cried when the Professor told her that. Once she thanked him, she was pounce on by her best friend Natasha and Storm who had already been informed she was married to Thorin. "I can't believe you married him! What's he like, is he just as handsome as he is in the movies?" They both asked. Alina laughed that laugh they all loved. "Thorin is the greatest! He is a huge romantic and is far more handsome in person. At that point Thorin makes it to the top of the Ramparts. "Ah, but you did not always think so of me, Amrâlimê." He smiled a loving smile at his wife. The girls' mouths fell open. Thorin was incredibly handsome and not nearly as short as they thought he would be. He was at least 5'4". Taller than Alina at her 4'11". Thorin introduced himself "Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, King Under The Mountain. At you service." He did a slight bow. "I thank you all for coming to help in our battle." Tony stepped beside Thorin. "Thorin let me introduce you to my team…"

While Tony did the introductions Alina heard someone clear his throat. "Don't I get a kiss or a hug or something, Kid?" She turned around to see Logan standing next to the professor who was making his way toward Thorin. "Logan! I didn't think you'd show up!" Alina rushed to Logan and jumped into his arms. She gave him a great big hug and kissed his cheek. Thorin glance over and saw what was happening. 'So that is Logan' Thorin balled his hands up until his knuckles turned white. Tony noticed, he whispered in Thorin's ear. "Don't worry, They're only friends. He used to be her teacher. Besides she loves you to death." Thorin relaxed a great deal and nodded to Tony.

Alina and Logan were talking "So you're a feral now?" She looked at him astonished. "How did you know?" Logan just grins. "The nose knows." She rolled her eyes. How many times had she used that line on this quest. "He's also your mate I smell. Well good for you, I just can't believe you had to come to a different world to find him. Maybe if I stay I'll find mine." They both laugh. "Oh and hey congrats on the baby!" Alina eyes went wide "Shut up, you idiot! Thorin doesn't know." Logan looked over her head. "He does now. He's heading this way, sorry."

Thorin was discussing strategy with Steve when he heard the word baby. Actually they all heard it. Logan said it fairly loud and there was an echo. Thorin's heart swelled with hope and love also a little anger. 'Could it be true? and why would she not tell me?!' he thought. He excused himself and called for Dwalin to show them to the Great Hall. Dwalin had been standing in the shadow in case Thorin needed him. But when he made eye contact with the red headed lady, something inside him clicked.

Natasha had always found Dwalin attractive in the movies though she would never admit it to anyone, but Alina. So when she saw him in person and saw that he was far more handsome and a lot more built and taller. She fell for him like a ton of bricks.

Meanwhile, Thorin strode over to where Logan and his wife were talking. He introduced himself to the mutant. "Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror King Under The Mountain at your service. Then gave a slight bow. Logan returned the gesture. Logan Howlett also known as Wolverine at yours, Your Majesty." Alina was in shock that Logan could be so proper. "Master Logan forgive me but I must speak with my wife." He grabbed Alina by the arm, not too forceful and led her away to their chambers. "I hope I didn't get her in trouble." Logan said to the others as he joined them. "Nah, she needed to tell him sooner or later." Tony said.

Once in the Royal Chambers Thorin released her, turned and locked the door. So as to not be interrupted. He leaned his head against the door. Thorin sighed. "Alina, when did you find out you were pregnant? And why did you not tell me?" Alina looked at the floor ashamed. He was right, she should have told him. Battle or no battle, he has the right to know. "I'm sorry Thorin, I found out when I went home the second time. And I didn't tell you because I didn't think you would want to have a baby with me. Because it could end up being a mutant. And because you're not going to let me fight." Thorin's head snapped up at this. He turned to looked at her as if she had grown another head. He crossed the room, grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a passionate kiss. Once they had to seperated for air he placed his forehead to hers. "I have been trying to get you pregnant since we first mated." She looked at him with confused eyes. "So then you're not angry?" Thorin's eye's softened. "Of course I am not angry! I am the happiest Dwarf in all of Middle Earth!" He picked her up and spun her around. When he set her down he asked. "How far along are you?" Alina placed a hand on her tummy. "If I had to guess I'd say a few weeks. It was that night in Laketown." They both smiled at the memory. Suddenly Thorin picked her up and took her to the bed. He started to remove her clothing. "Thorin what about our guests?" Thorin took her top and bra off. She was completely naked now. Began removing his own clothes. "Let them wait, Balin can take care of them. I want to make love to my wife now!" Thorin kissed and licked her from her neck all the way down to her tummy. There he paused. He slowly ran his hand over where the baby slumbered. "My baby!" He said in a proudful possessive voice. She ran her finger through his hair as he kissed her tummy. "Yes my love your baby." Thorin looked up at her and gave her the brightest smile. "Thank you, my love." Then Thorin continued his journery lower.

"What is taking them so long?!" Natasha asked while she sat in Dwalin's lap. "Knowing what I know thus far." Tony says "They are having make-up sex over a non existant fight." Everyone laughed, even professor Xavier chuckled. "You were telling me Dwalin that Thorin doesn't mind that Alina is a mutant?" Bombur brought out some food for everyone. "That's right none of us do. She explained what she is very well to us. And since the discovery of the other lass that young Fili here is going to marry." Dwalin says as he pats Fili on the back. "Thorin has decided to pass a law that no mutant is to be discriminated against like they are in your world. MRD indeed." Finished Balin. The others were left speechless. "You know about the MRD?" Asked the Professor. "Aye we do, what a horrible thing to do to children. To anyone for that matter." They all agreed "It may not be a good idea to make that law all mutants to have free reign. Let me tell you of Magneto and The Brotherhood… The Professor said.


	25. Good News, Iron Men And Dwalin's One

Thorin and Alina lay in bed completely sated. Alina lay across Thorin's chest, playing with his chest hair. Thorin is drawing random circles on her back. "So where do you want me to be when the fighting starts?" Thorin stops painting. "In here where else? She looks at him as if he has lost his mind. "You know I can't do that, I have healing factor Thorin. The baby and I will be fine. Besides you can't make me stay anyway. You know I'll just teleport out." Thorin sighed. He knew all those things were true, but he still wanted to protect his wife and unborn son. He was positive it was going to be a boy. "Fine but you stay close to me, even if we get seperated you teleport to me. Alina hugged and kissed him. "Thank you Thorin now I don't have to be sneaking around." Thorin gave a Booming laugh. "Let us bathe my love as you said we have guests.

Xavier had just finished his story about Magneto. All were quiet reflecting on the story "Well I must speak with Thorin about this before he makes that law. I do remember the lass telling him also not to leave so open for mutants and mentioning Magneto. But there was never enough time, what with the dragon and all." Just then Jarvis spoke up. "Sir the suits are ready and will be coming through now." The Portal opened and 54 Iron Man suits hovered over everyone. Tony stood up with a smirk " Alright boys destroy all Orc,Trolls,Goblins and Werebats that you see without prejudice coming from the North. Unless otherwise ordered by me or my sister. Be careful with the Eagles, Elves, Dwarves and Men oh and a Bear and of course Hulk." All 54 suits salute Tony.

Thorin and Alina finally come into the Great Hall. Everyone have grins on their faces, except for Tony and Logan. Tony because that's his baby sister and Logan because he heard the whole thing. The couple just look at each other. Suddenly Thorin steps forward. "Everyone I have an annoucement. I'd like to announce that Alina and I have been blessed by the gods above with a baby!" There was silence at first then an erruption of cheers. Natasha and Storm were the first to congratulate the couple on their upcoming birth. Followed by the rest of the Avengers and X-men. "Thank you all for your well wishes. When this is all over, we will have a feast to Celebrate! But for now we must get down to the campsite to prepare.

"Okay Jarvis have the suits stand down until they are needed again." Tony tells the AI. Thorin looks at his brother - in - law confused. "What are you talking about, Tony." Tony smirks "Look up Thorin. "Those are all the suits I have built over the years. There are 54 of them. They will help handle the army coming from the North." Thorin was very impressed, but he couldn't shake the feeling that everyone, knew something more than he did. That they were hiding something from him.

"Okay everyone, who's coming with Thorin and me?" Fili and Kili volunteered, the rest declined. Dwalin are you coming with us?" Thorin asked Dwalin looked at Natasha who has turned out to be his One. "Sorry Thorin I'll go with the lass and the others." Dwalin said taking Natasha's hand in his large one. Clint's feathers were a little ruffled by this. He grabbed her by the arm forcefully and he tried to pull Natasha away from Dwalin. Big mistake. Dwalin grabbed Clint's wrist in an iron grip and started breaking the bones in his wrist. "Better let go of the lass, lad or lose the use of this arm." Dwalin never took his eyes off of Clint. After hearing that Clint let go, Dwalin released his hold. "Natasha, lass would you rather go with your friend or stay with me?" Natasha was so impressed and flattered. She had never been treated like this before. Nor had she ever seen a display of strength like that from a man that wasn't somehow enhanced, a god or in a suit. "No, I think I'll stay with you. 'permanently' " She thought. She was beginning to grow tired of being an Avenger and a Shield agent anyway. She just didn't know what else to do. But after meeting Dwalin suddenly everything became clear.

Everyone couldn't believe what just happened. It was obvious to Thorin, Alina, Fili and Kili that Dwalin had just found his One and it was obvious to Logan and Alina that Natasha had accepted. She reeked of love for this Dwarf. Bruce was examining Hawkeye's wrist. "He broke every bone in your wrist Clint, there's nothing I can do. Be glad he didn't break your radius." Alina looked at Thorin and let go of his hand. "UGh, did you have to break his wrist Dwalin?! Will someone bring me…oh thank you Dori." She took the water from Dori, turned it into a sphere seperated and had the spheres cover her hands like gloves. She walked over to Clint. "Put your arm out, Clint so I can fix it." He stuck his arm out pouting like a petulant child. Alina laid her hands on either side of his wrists and started to heal it. Thorin was worried, he thought this might drain her and the baby too much. He watched very closely. If she showed any signs of fatigue, he would forbid her from fighting.

While she was healing Clint she started talking to him quietly. "Don't ever do that again. You're lucky he didn't kill you outright. Had it been Thorin he would have just killed you. Dwalin was being curtious for Natasha's sake and the fact you're not from here. So you don't know." Clint stared at Alina blankly "What the hell are you talking about, Alina?" "I'm talking about that Natasha is Dwalin's One and you don't ever touch a Dwarf's One." Clint looked startled "What do you mean his One, what does that mean?" Alina looked at Dwalin and Natasha who were cuddling in a corner out of sight. "It means that Natasha is his One true love. Dwarves only love once. Even after their partner dies. There is never another for them. Lucky for Dwalin and Thorin Natasha and I have long lives. If she accepts him." Clint perked up a bit. "So she could deny him then?" Alina nodded her head. Yeah, but…" She pointed toward the new couple with her head. "Does it look like she is going to deny him? There is nothing more charming than a Dwarf in love. He'll do anything for her. So after I heal you, be careful we have bigger things to fight." Clint thought about it. He looked at his partner, he had never seen her so happy. For that matter he had never seen Alina so happy either. All Clint could do was resign himself to the fact that he just lost his partner. "Okay dude good as new." Alina said when she was finished. Hawkeye thanked her and walked over to the other Avengers.

Thorin heard the entire thing. Alina walked back to him walking into his awaiting arms. "Again my love handled like a true Queen. descreet exact and to the point. You were correct Dwalin could have killed him. And you were also correct, had it been me I would have killed him. Alina was stunned. "You heard my whole conversation?" Thorin smirked "Yes I did and I am very proud of you. A Dwarf's hearing may not be as sharp as yours or your friend, but it is better than most."

"Okay let's try this again. Thorin and I are teleporting. you guys are all getting there the regular way. Tony is flying, I think Dwalin and Natasha should come with us as well as the boys and Professor Xavier, is that okay with you Professor?" The Professor smiled at the Royal couple. It was a smile that eased Thorin for some reason. "Yes Alina that is an excellent idea." Logan steps forward. "If Wheels is teleporting so am I." Alina gave him a curious look "I thought you hated teleporting?" Logan cleared his throat. "Yeah but someone has to protect the Professor." Alina looked at Thorin who nodded. "Fair enough let's go, Tony I'll call you when you can come in. See you down there guys." With that the small group going with the Royal couple vanished. "Okay guys let's move out." Steve says as the combination of men, dwarves and mutants head down to the military campsite. Tony takes off in the Iron Man suit.


	26. Tony Helps, And Having A Plan

Thorin's group appears in Lord Elronds tent. He had been expecting them. Also waiting in the tent was King Bard and Gandalf. "Le nathlam hí Melon nîn. Welcome my friends, from another world. I am happy you have come. I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell, This is King Bard of Dale and This is Gandalf the Grey. Hail once again to the King and Queen under the Mountain." Thorin inclines his head. "Guren *glassui my Lord. May I introduce you to my friends." Alina walks up and stands next to Natasha. "This is my best friend in the world Natasha Romanoff." Natasha having been around Royalty gave a deep bow to the Lord, King and wizard. Alina moves on and grabs Logan's arm "This is Logan Howlett, one of my dearest friends and teacher." He also bows. When she gets to Xavier her attitude changes. Before she was playful now this is more reverent. "This, This man is Professor Charles Xavier, my mentor, my father figure, my friend." Then she hugs him with such force and emotion she almost cries. Both Logan and Natasha know how much the Professor means to Alina. Her own father, Howard Stark, had only treated her as a potential weapon for the country. Charles was the only other person aside from Tony to treat and love her the way a child should be treated.

Thorin had no idea that this man meant so much to his One. She never made mention of him on their entire journey. She mostly spoke of Logan and other friends. But seeing the emotional state of his wife now, he could see why she never spoke of him. Thorin opened his arms to his wife and she automatically walked into them. That was something Logan was going to have to get used to. When She cried before it was his arms she went to. Thorin held his wife tight until she calmed down. *I've missed you Professor* *I missed you too, child* Once everything was calm again the greetings continued. "Professor Xavier your student has spoken very highly of you. And I can see why." Gandalf agreed. "Indeed we can, if anyone can put this arrogant child in such a state you must be special indeed!" Alina gave Gandalf a petulant look and stuck her tongue out at him. Everyone started to laugh. Thorin just pats his spoiled brat on the back.

"Hey you forgot all about little 'ole me!" Tony says through the communicator. Alina facepalms. "Of course how could I forgotten the greatest person aside from Thorin and The Professor" Tony gets mad "HEY!" Alina smirks. Logan and Natasha look at each other and roll their eyes. "My older brother! Nobody better! Tony Stark! Come inside Tony." Tony flies in past the guards and lands next to Alina. It is apparent they are related. Tony's face plate raises and they have the same arrogant smirk on. Lord Elrond and Gandalf exchange a glance. "So this is th infamous Tony Stark? The one that Alina could not stop talking about? Tony puffed out his chest. "Yepper" Gandalf scutinized him further. "Are your sure you two are not twins? Tony barks out a laugh. "No sir I'm 10 years older, but you're not the first to say that. Alina realized "Oh my god. Tony let me introduce you to Lord Elrond of Rivendell, Gandalf The Grey and you remember King Bard of Dale." Tony as well knew a thing or two about being around Royalty. And he would never do a thing to hurt his sister and her husband. So, He did a proper bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Lord Elrond offers them wine while they are waiting for Thranduil, though Alina drank water, when The kings and Gandalf are summoned to Thranduil's tent. Thorin kisses his wife goodbye. "I Shall return shortly my love, Dwalin I need you to stay and protect the queen. Fili, Kili come with me and…Tony I need you as well." Everyone was surprised by Thorin's choice. None more than Tony, But since his brother-in-law put this much faith in him. Tony was not going to fuck it up. That left Alina, Dwalin, Logan, Natasha and the Professor there alone. Natasha went to sit next to Dwalin and Logan moved next Alina even though Dwalin growled. Logan just growled back. "Well Alina while we wait for the others. Tell me of this new mutant." Charles smiled. Alina leaned forward. "Well her name is Sigrid, She's 18 years old. She's telekinetic, she is the new princess of Dale. Her father is King Bard of Dale. And she may or may not be engaged to Fili of Durin, right Dwalin?" "Aye lass, that's right. King Bard wanted to speak with Fili before this war takes place. So We'll see."  
***************

They were walking toward Thranduil's tent when Thorin stopped Tony. "I need to tell you something important. The Woodland Elves are not like the Elves of Rivendell. They are more arrogant and ridiculous. You and your sister share the same sense of humor so I am confident in saying this: whatever you do, do not laugh at Thranduil or his son!" Tony looked into Thorin's blue eyes. "Wow you know me so well." Thorin snorted "You are exactly like your sister." Tony smirked "Not too much I hope!" Tony said wiggling his eyebrows then walks off. Thorin is stunned, then lets out a roar of laughter.

Upon entering Thranduil's tent, Tony has a coughing fit fighting not to laugh. Thorin was right, Tony had never seen anything so riduculous in all of his life. He was so glad Thorin warned him. Tony was still coughing when Gandalf brought him some water. "Get a hold of yourself boy!" Gandalf whispered in his ear knowing exactly why he was coughing. Of course such antics drew the Elven King's attention. "Ah I see that the Dwarf King has finally graced us with his presence and has brought another human pet along with him." That got Tony's attention. "Hey dude-" But Thorin stepped in front of Tony. "This is my wife's brother and is himself a warrior. He and others from his world have come to offer their assistance. He is here now to offer his help in a unique way." Thorin turned and winked at Tony. Thranduil inclines his head in apology. he introduced himself then his son Legolas. Tony was dying on the inside. but very business like on the outside. He then met Dain and instantly liked him. But they would get to know each other later if they survived.

As they are going over the maps two things became painfully obvious. The army to the East was nowhere to be seen and there was not enough information about the army to the North. No one would get to the north and back again in time. Enter Tony Stark. "Is this all the information you have Legolas." All eyes turn to the Elven prince. "Yes I only know is there were thousands of orcs heading this way." That's when it dawned on Tony why he was there, also to Gandalf. Tony could get there in no time flat. map it out with Jarvis and SHOW it to them. He may even have time to get the main army that's underground. But he would wait on Thorin.

"We do not have the time to send a spy. They will never return in time." King Bard says. That's when Thorin spoke up. Gandalf smiled to himself. "My brother-in -law Tony will go and be back, in a short while." Thranduil scoffed "It is impossible for a human to be that fast." Thorin and Tony looked at each other. Thorin nodded, Tony smirked. "Boy you really do know me well. Well goldilocks you're about to see the impossible." Tony's faceplated lowers. "See you in an hour." He salutes everyone, but bows to Thorin "Bro" Then jets off. Leaving the Woodland Elves in shock.

While they wait for Tony, King Bard addresses Thorin. "By you leave king Thorin. I wish to speak with Prince Fili. Thorin inclines his head. Bard walks out of the tent not saying a word to Fili, but Fili is trailing after him. Bard doesn't speak until they get back to his tent. Where to Fili's surprise Sigrid is there. Bard suddenly turns. "Now boy tell me what are your intentions are with my daughter?" Fili doesn't even hesitate he launches into it. "I intend to court your daughter make her my wife, mother of my children, and eventually queen of Erebor. She is my One. I will love her and no other for the rest of my life. I love her with all my heart. I will die without her." Fili says as her stares at Sigrid. Fili is itching to hold his One. "You will die without her you say?" Bard asks "Just as your Uncle almost died without his One? Is that correct? Fili hesitated. "Yes that is correct." Bard thought on this "Will the same thing happen to you?" Without hesitation Fili answers. "Yes, I need her! She has accepted my feelings and returns them." Bard asks the important question. "Do you have a problem with her being a mutant!" Fili answers in an instant "Not at all even if I had never met Alina and found out what a mutant is. I still would not care. Uncle does not care either. I already have his permission. As a matter of fact Thorin is going to write a law in case any more mutant are born to protect them, though with limits." That impressed Bard very much. Bard understood that Thorin loves his mutant wife but to go that far says a lot. "Sigrid!" She jumped when her father called her. "Yes Da?" Bard's eyes soften when he saw how his daughter looked at Fili. "Do you return this Dwarf's feelings completely?" She looked up at her father then at Fili. "Completely Da? Yes I return them completely, my heart is his." Bard was happy but sad at the same time. "Then you have my blessing. I shall leave you two, I trust you will behave." Fili was taken aback. "Yes of course your majesty." Bard left but as he was leaving he saw Fili pull out a bead from his pocket.

Thorin is about to leave the tent when Fili comes running up to him. "Uncle, King Bard accepted, Sigrid and I are now engaged!" Thorin couldn't believe it. "Engaged already, what happened to courting?" Fili smiled. "We don't want to wait. We want to be married in six months. Besides look at you Uncle. You courted, were engaged and married in ONE day. So you have no grounds to tell me or Kili anything." They had him there. And actually they were only mated not married, so he still needs to do that. As soon as this is over. "Fine you have my blessing as well for six months. Maybe she will be pregnant after the wedding and our children can grow up together." Fili had this concerned look on his face. "Uncle I can not be with you during the battle. I must be in Dale to protect my One. I will be ill at ease the whole time and will only be a liability to you and the others." Thorin thought about it for a bit. If he was in that position he would feel the same way. Just the thought of Alina and the baby being in danger helpless and unprotected made him want to vomit. "Yes Fili your place is in Dale, take Kili with you. I will send more help as soon as I can. Once Tony returns with the information go immediately to Dale with Kili."

Back in Lord Elrond's tent everyone else finally showed up They were all introduced to Lord Elrond and Gandalf. Lord Elrond and Gandalf are having an interesting conversation with Xavier. While the others are talking with the Dwarves. Alina moved to a chair in the corner of the tent. She sat and absentmindedly stroked her still flat belly. Bilbo notices and pulls a chair over to sit next to her. "What is troubling you, Alina?" She is brought out of her thinking by Bilbo's question. "I keep thinking how are we going to keep the Durins safe." Dwalin turned around when he heard this and so did everyone else. "Well we have more than enough people to wipe out the Orcs and then there's Tony's suits so that'll help." Bobby says and everyone agrees. "Yeah but the problem is Azog. I guess what we need to do is keep Thorin and the boys away from Ravenhill." At that moment Tauriel came in. "You needn't worry about Fili and Kili. They will be in Dale protecting Sigrid and the citizens of Dale. And as I promised I will not leave them." Alina sighed in relief, the something dawned on her, that wasn't enough. "Hey you guys have extra communicators?" Natasha nodded "Yeah I brought a bunch." Alina hugged her. "What I need is Tauriel and Dwalin especially have communicators. If they get hurt, The Durins or themselves they need to call me so I can get there and heal them. That goes for the rest of you. You get hurt you call me I don't care if it's a hang nail, you call me." Everyone agreed. "Now Logan will be with professor-" Logan cuts her off "Nope, kid **WE** have already talked about this. Gandalf and Storm will be with the professor and **I** am going with your husband even if I have to shadow him. I am gonna make damn sure he comes back to you and that baby alive! "

The X-men and Avengers agreed. They had all come with the idea of not letting their favorite characters from the movie die. But now that they have seen them, met them, talked and laughed with them it has changed. In the the short time that they have known the Dwarves of Erebor especially Fili, Kili, and Thorin. The X-men and Avenger have come to care for them as friends. And now that Alina was married and pregnant by Thorin, it became even more personal and of the utmost importance to keep Thorin safe. 


	27. Learning The Truth, Dealing With The Co

**LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER**

Thorin was just returning to the tent when he overheard what Logan had said. 'What do they know that they are not telling me? They all seem to know.' Thorin was going to find out one way or another. Logan's head snapped up. "Your husband's here, kid and I think he heard us." Panic started to rise in Alina. If Thorin thought they were hiding something from him, he would demand to know and either Bilbo or her would be the first to break.

Thorin walks calmly into the tent. On this quest he has long since learned to control his temper. Thanks to his One, who hardly let anything ever upset her. He walked into the middle of the tent. He pinned everyone with a glare. Making them all squirm under his gaze including the Avengers and X-men. He dare not look that way at the Professor out of respect for his One. He took a deep breath. "I want to know what you all are hiding from me and my nephews. And I want to know NOW!" Thorin said very calmly, which sounded even more deadly. He looked at everyone again. Then his eyes landed on Bilbo.

Logan stepped in front of the Hobbit, much to the Bilbo's relief. "You wanna know what's going on, I'll tell ya." There was a collective gasp. Logan holds up his hand. "No, he's a big boy, he can handle it. You know that we are all come from a different world, including your wife." Logan gestures to everyone. Thorin nods. "Well in our world you and all of this…" Logan gesturing to all the things around him. "Is fictional. It's all from a book. And in this book call 'The Hobbit', you and your nephew's die." Thorin's face is impassive. Logan continues. "You see The Stark siblings one day decided to mess around with Alina's ability to teleport and see if Middle Earth exists. If it didn't oh well, no big deal. But if it did exist and Alina made it. Then the, not so well thought out, plan was for her to go along with you and keep you safe until now. Where the rest of would join in. Who knew she'd fall in love with you."

Thorin glanced at his wife. She had one hand over her mouth and one on her belly. Tears welling in her eyes. Natasha came and put her arm around Alina's shoulder. He looked back at Logan his face turned to stone. That is what Alina had been afraid of. After learning the truth, Thorin would no longer want her. "And how am I suppose to die?" Logan took out a cigar and lit it he takes a long puff. Logan wasn't familar with the book so he just went off what he remembered from the movie. "You let Azog stab you so you can give the finishing blow to him yourself. Fili is stabbed in the back by Azog and pushed off a cliff, and Kili is killed by Bolg." Now Bolg's death made more sense. Logan takes another puff. Thorin says nothing for a few minutes. It is as silent as a tomb inside the tent. Suddenly he clears his throat. "Thank You for the information Logan." Thorin does an about face and starts leaving the tent. "Come with me Alina. We must talk." Alina follows him without saying a word.

The minute they walk out of the tent everyone explodes at Logan. "Have you lost your fucking mind man?! You can't tell some guy that he's a fictional character on the eve of battle!" Hawkeye yells "Yeah Logan that wasn't cool what you did." Bobby adds. "Nevermind what you just did to their relationship! He's probably going to leave her now, great job asshole!" Natasha yelled. The only people that were calm were, Bruce, The Professor, Lord Elrond and Gandalf. "I'm more worried about what this stress might do to Alina and the baby." Bruce said quietly. All eyes turned to him, Bruce adjusted his glasses. "I mean this is in itself is a unique pregnancy. Half Dwarf, Half mutant. Think about it guys, Mr. Dwalin how long are Dwarf pregnancies?" Dwalin thought for a minute. "About 36 months more or less." There was a shutter that ran through Natasha. Three years, she didn't know if she could handle that. She didn't know why she was thinking that. Bruce sat down again. "If I had to guess I would say that's because of their long lives. Since Alina is human, but also a mutant with a long life, we need to take that into consideration. Once again if I had to guess, I'd say she'll be pregnant for at least 18 months. But it may be a high risk pregnancy, healing factor or not."

The tent once again burst into screams and accusations. "Would you guys calm down! I didn't smell any anger off the guy or resentment, what did you get off Thorin, Professor?" Logan asked. Everyone looked at the Professor. "Logan is right. There was no anger or resentment toward any of us and especially none towards Alina. There was only acceptance. If anything else he fell more in love with his wife." Charles said with chuckle. "Oh god there goes another session of make - up sex over a nonexistant argument!" Natasha said, Dwalin and her rolling their eyes. She went back to playing with his beard.

Outside Thorin keeps walking never looking behind him. "Thorin I-" He cuts her off. "Silence, I will not have this conversation where everyone can hear. Especially your friend Logan. As a matter of fact take us to our chamber." Alina grabs his hand and teleports. She drops it before he can jerk it away she is convinced he hates her. The chambers were dark and cold. "A fire and light, please?" She snapped her fingers, the hearth and all the candles lit. Thorin walked to the chamber doors and locked them just in case. He looked back at his wife who had tears rolling down her cheeks. He feels a pain in his chest. 'What could she be thinking that makes her so?'

Thorin strides over to his One. Standing before her he uses his thumb to wipe her tears away. Then kisses her fiercely wrapping his arms around her. The whole time that Logan is telling him this story, Thorin couldn't help think of how much more in love he is with his One. To think that a stupid childish game her and her brother were playing would lead him to the love of his life! And all this woman wanted to do was protect him and his kin! Then she fell in love with him. Now they are going to have a baby! Never would he be angy! Thorin was kissing her so fiercely that Alina swooned. Thorin caught her. "Too much?" Thorin chuckled as he kissed in between her breasts. and kissed his way up to her lips. "You're not angry with me?" Alina asked him timidly. Thorin was stunned. "No my love, I am not angry. Never with you. I am thankful, thankful that you and Tony are childish enough to play a game that brought you to me." He kissed her nose, the button nose he loved so much. Thorin pulled her body closer to his. "What about the whole fictional character thing?" Alina asked between his hungry kisses. Thorin kissed and licked her neck as he answered. "I maybe a fictional character in your world, but do I feel like one to you?" he grabbed her hand and placed it on his growing erection. She stroked him through his trousers then grabbed him firmly, making him moan. licking her lips. "No you certainly Do Not!"

Thorin picked up his wife and threw her on the bed. His need for her was even greater than other times. He ripped her top off and yanked her pants down along with her shoes with such urgency. He ripped her panties off and almost did the same to her bra if Alina had not saved it. He spread her legs wide and plunged in. They both let out a yell of relief and pleasure. Without waiting for her to adjust, Thorin started thrusting wildly. He was completely out of control growling and licking and tweeking her nipples. She loved it.

Something primal in the back of Thorin's mind fueled this need to prove to Alina that she had made the right choice. That he was the better man. That he could satisfy her needs and go longer, faster and harder than Logan could. He didn't know why but he felt challenged by Logan's presence. He liked the mutant well enough. But there was something there. It was some subconsious challenge that Logan's feral mutation was giving off and Thorin was responding to it by protecting what was his. Logan was completely unaware of it. Logan didn't want Alina like that, he never has. They were just very close friends. They understood each other better than most and nothing more. So for Thorin to think that Logan wanted to take Alina from him, he was dead wrong.

Thorin kept going, thrusting wildly into his wife with a vengence. Her screams of pleasure brought him great satisfaction and only made him harder. He layed her on her side and lifted her leg. He entered slowly. The new angle made them both cry out, Alina came so hard that it ran all over Thorin's manhood. She even squirted on him. It felt so good to Thorin to feel those warm juices running down his manhood. Once again he got harder. Thorin started thrusting very slowly. He knew she was very sensitive right now. so he took his time…

Back at Elrond's tent Bilbo had just come back from looking for the royal couple. "I couldn't find them anywhere. Though I did find the rest of the Company including Fili and Kili." With Lord Elrond's permission they came in. It was decided that that they would tell the Durin brothers everything that was told to Thorin and what the plan was to keep them safe. "So Thorin left without saying a word and took Alina with him?" Kili said. "Well he did thank me but that was it." Logan said puffing on another cigar. "Typical." Said the Durin brothers. "I don't know lads your uncle has changed a great deal on this quest. Especially after meeting Alina. I agree with Natasha, they're in the castle making up for a fight that didn't happen." Fili and Kili look at each other. "Ugh Dwalin, please don't say such horrible things about our Uncle and Auntie." Logan quirked an eyebrow at the word "Auntie." referring to Alina. "Okay that's just weird." The Avengers agreed.

They continued in the sideways position, only now Thorin was lying on his side as well. It felt sensational! They were both crying out each other's name. It was a little more work for Thorin but he was enjoying it so much he didn't care. "Oh Mahal, my love I'm going to come." He pulled out and put her on all fours. Then thrusts back in her. "If you were not already pregnant I would get you NOW! He screamed as he shot his load into his wife, but continued to thrust. She came a few seconds later arching back and pushing back onto him. Thorin collapsed on top of her, then sprung off as if he had been burned. "I am sorry, I almost forgot about the baby." Instead he got up nearly losing his balance and went to the washroom. He came back with wash cloth to clean of his mate. Thorin spread her legs and started cleaning her off. He nearly lost his balance again. "Thorin sit down before you fall down on top of me." Thorin did as his queen said. Once he was finished he layed back down. She looked at him. "That was the best so far." He propped himself on his elbow to look at her. He layed a loving hand on her belly. "What about that night in Laketown?" She looked into his incredibly blue eyes that become more blue after they make love. "Nope, that night is special" she said as she put her hand on his. "This is definitly the best." Thorin laughed as he got out of bed, "Come my love we must bathe and go back, Tony should be back by now."


	28. Dwalins Proposal, Steves Assignments

Everyone had been talking at once about this plan to keep the Durins safe, but Dwalin had been watching Natasha, he wanted to see if this 'Hawkeye' person had any legitimate claim to her before he asked her to stay. It was more than obvious to him that she felt nothing for the archer other than friendship. Whether the archer wanted something more was entirely his problem. Dwalin wasn't the only one watching. Since Dwalin was one of his favorite characters, and he turned out to be a very decent Dwarf. Logan decided to give him a bit of info on Natasha.

"You know Natasha is the type of girl who likes to be direct. If she feels something for you she'll tell you. And Believe me she has feelings for you." Dwalin looked at the tall mutant. "How do you know, Lad?" Logan smirked and pointed to his nose. "The nose knows." Dwalin snorted, where had he heard that before? And she was never wrong. Logan continues "She just reeks of love everytime she looks at you, same thing with you bub." Now Thorin told Dwalin about that one. That gave Dwalin more courage to do what he was going to do. Life was too short especially a humans. "Thank you, Logan." Dwalin patted him on the back and made his way toward Natasha.

He touched her elbow to get her attention. An electric charge went through Natasha at Dwalin's touch. That had never happened to her with any man before. She turned and smiled at Dwalin. A smile that just melted his heart. "I must speak with you lass, could we go outside?" She smiled again, her heart was racing. Natasha was actually hoping that Dwalin would ask her to stay. She would say yes in a heartbeat. Now she understood Alina's love for Thorin. They walked passed many tents and soldiers until Dwalin was satisfied they were far enough away. He ask her to sit, Dwalin took a deep breath and began. "Natasha, I was told that you are a direct person, as am I. So I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm in love with you. The minute a laid eyes on you I knew you were my One. I'd like you to stay here with me. Allow me the honor of courting you and then if you'll have me, marry you." Natasha was stunned at so much information. she needed a minute to process it. "Give me just a minute." Could she leave her world for good, settle down with the Dwarf that she loves and have children? Yes, yes she could. The spy and Avenger thing was old now. Time to try something better. Besides she wouldn't be alone. Her best friend would be here. She turned to Dwalin, grabbed him by the face and kissed him fiercely. When they broke apart she whispered in his ear "Yes and I love you too." Dwalin was so happy he nearly dropped the bead he had clutched in his hand. He explain the significance of the courting bead to her and she of course accepted. Dwalin braided an intricate design in her hair and at the end clasped the silver bead that he had made a long time ago. A bead he thought he would never use. They walked hand in hand back to the tent.

Thorin and Alina teleported back into the tent holding hands fingers intertwined told everyone everything was fine between them. Logan sniffed, he quirked an eyebrow. He could barely pick up the scent of… "Shut up!" Alina whispered to him softly that only he heard. She forgot about Lord Elrond who suddenly coughed when he figured out the meaning. Alina blushed very lightly. "Has Tony returned yet?" It had been about 45 minutes. Steve got on the communicator "Tony what's your status?" There was silence for a minute then. "I'll be there in 15 minutes." Tony answered "Give the communicator to my brother, I need to talk to him." Tony was by no means mistaken. He had made a conscience decision to leave off the in-law when referring to Thorin. After the trust Thorin had placed in him with this mission. Tony felt that Thorin could now be another person he could add to his trust list as well.

Steve handed Thorin the communicator to Thorin and showed him how it worked. Thorin went outside to speak with Thorin. "What's wrong Tony." "Well it's a pretty big army, at least 10 thousand soldiers." Thorin's heart sank. The first thing he thought of was getting his wife and child out of there. But he knew she would never leave him. "Hey Thorin but I'm not a genius for nothing! I did some calculations and me and my boys can handle all of them by ourselves. There's 55 of us and 10 thousand of them. Each one of my boys has enough fire power to take out a thousand of them, so no problem. What I want to know is should we attack now or wait? I vote now before they get closer." Thorin thought about it for a minute. If it was only his decision he would have Tony attack now, but there was a council to consider. Thorin took a deep breath. "Come back first, give your report then bring your suits to prove your point." Tony smirked on his end. He was starting to like Thorin more and more. He was a brilliant tactician. "Roger that, I'll be there in 5 minutes." Tony would have been there sooner, but he did have time to get the information on the underground army after all and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

Thorin was making his way into the tent when Dwalin and Natasha met up with him. "Thorin! how are thing between you and the lass?" Thorin gave him a half smile, which told Dwalin and Natasha everything. She sighed in relief, "Thank god I thought I was going to have to kill Logan!" They both looked at her in surprise. "Hey guys I work as a professonal assasin for a living." She kissed Dwalin on the cheek and went inside the tent. "What a woman!" Dwalin said in a dazed voice as Thorin just pat him on the back. Suddenly the heard Alina scream. Dwalin and Thorin rushed into the tent swords drawn only to find three girls hugging each other jumping up and down. All the men staring at them in confusion.

Everyone was looking to Steve to give out assignments about where they should be during the battle. It had already been decided that Logan would be with Thorin. Tony would also be at Thorin's disposal since they were related. Once he got the lay out of the land he would plan better. For now Natasha the Professor and Storm had Dale Hawkeye had the high ground. Thor and Bobby, Scott have the main battle field and Bruce when he Hulked out would smash everything that wasn't our Ally. "Why is he making the plan, Charles? shouldn't that be you?" Elrond asked The Professor. Charles shook his head. "No my friend, He make look young, but in fact he is a 90 year old super soldier who was frozen for 75 years. He is a great strategist. When our world was invaded he and the Avengers saved us all." Lord Elrond and Gandalf were very impressed. Steve goes on. "And Alina will be with Thorin and pretty much everywhere else healing the wounded." Alina stood up to address them. "Listen up guys. If you get hit with an arrow or cut with their blades you call me right away don't keep fighting even if it's a knick. Their blades and arrows are dipped in poison, isn't that right Tauriel?" Tauriel stood up "Yes and it is very poisonous to humans so please do as she says."

That's when Alina happen to look toward the entrance and saw Natasha come in. Dwalin's braid and bead in her hair. She let out a scream and rushed her friend into a bear hug. "He did it, he did it! He asked you, and you ACCEPTED! AAHH! This is so great! The excitement that Alina was feeling rubbed off on Natasha and they both started screaming. It took Storm a minute to catch on then she saw the bead and she started screaming and joined them in a group hug. The men and Tauriel stood around confused, but the Dwarves also saw the bead and just smiled. "So then you're going to stay?" Natasha took a deep breath. "I'm going to stay, though I do have to return to resign and pack, otherwise definitely staying. So I will be here for the birth, and you never know…" Natasha left it at that. "Where do you want me Cap?" Steve was speechless for a minute. "Oh you're in Dale protecting the citizens and the Durins at the same time. Also it's important, especially you Nat, do not ignore any scratch or injury you may get from an orc with their blades or arrows. They are dipped in poison. Very toxic to humans. Call for Alina right away."

That caught Thorin's attention but at that point Tony comes blasting in. "What did I miss? Oh congratulations Natasha, I'm assuming it's Dwalin bead, right? Why are you wearing a different shirt, Honey Bunny." Tony's eyes go wide, "Oh god not again! Come on guys, calm down! she's already Pregnant!" Thorin and Alina look at each other and blush. Tony smirks Thorin clears his throat. "Well now that Tony is back, we can reconvene the counsel. Fili, Kili, Tony, Logan, Dwalin and The Captain with me. The rest of you go eat, especially you." He points to his wife. "Natasha!" Thorin bellows Natasha jumps "Yes sir?" Thorin looks directly at her. "I leave the queen and my unborn child in your care." Natasha goes and stands next to Alina "I will guard her with my life my king." She was, after all going to live in his kingdom and marry the captian of his guard. He might as well be her king. Plus she was afraid of him. The two groups left the tent heading in two different directions.


	29. Tonys Intel

The counsel reconvened in Thranduil's tent. Tony was feeling very good about himself and he was going to let Thranduil know it. Thorin could see it on Tony's face the closer they got to Thranduil's tent. The more arrogant Tony got. This time he was going to let Tony speak his mind. He just hope he didn't regret it. Once again he stopped Tony. "Speak your mind this time Tony, don't make me regret this decision." Tony clapped him on the shoulder. " You won't Bro." Thorin quirk an eyebrow "what does that mean?" Tony laughed "It's short for Brother. Because you trust me, and I trust you, I consider you my brother." Then Tony walked off.

Everyone from the war counsel was there, they were just waiting for Thorin. Tony entered first making a grand Stark entrance. "So a human couldn't make it there and back in an hour, huh? Well weren't you totally wrong Thrandy! Not only did I get there and get all the information that we need. I still had enough time to go and find out what's going on with the other army from the East!" Thorin was very impressed.

Thranduil looked utterly bored. "Tell us then Master Stark what did you learn." Tony smirked "How about I show you instead. Jarvis, project the hologram please over the map." The Hologram projection of the GundaBad army was projected from the Arc Reactor in Tony's chest. Everyone in the room gasped including the dignified Elves. "What sort of magic is this?" Thranduil asked. Tony rolled his eyes. "No magic, no scorcery, just little 'ole me and these two little hands created all this with this brain. Oh and this power source." Tony said tapping his chest. "May I continue?" Thranduil nodded.

"It is actually an army of ten thousand Orcs and Trolls armed to the teeth. But since it is so big their progress is slow. What I propose is to attack them now before they get any closer." Lord Dain liked the boy especially, since he shut Thranduil up, but they could not divide their forces. "What would you have us do Lad divide our forces?" Tony stood up straighter looked Thranduil straight in the eyes. Boy Tony could now understand why Thorin hates him so much, And says… "Nope just me and my boys. This time Thranduil actually starts laughing, almost guffawing. "And how many 'boys' do you have? Thranduil says in a mocking tone. Tony turns to Thorin who nods. "I have 54, Jarvis deploy."

Once Tony gave the command all 54 suits landed inside the tent. They all simultaneously turned and bowed to Thorin, then straightened. Thorin looked to Tony in surprise, Tony just shugged. Thorin gave a slight bow to Tony. Tony clears his throat "Each one of my suits is worth 1,000 of their Orcs, then considering that their weapons will do nothing to these suits this will be no contest. If you don't believe me have one of your men come at me." Thranduil smirked anything to shut this arrogant human up. He waved Legolas forward.

Tony snorted and lowered his face plate. "Come on pretty boy, let's see what you got." An angered Legolas unsheathed Orcrist and with all his might swung at Tony trying to cut him in half. The force was so strong it doubled Tony over, but he stood up straight like nothing. The suit was undamaged. "I'm sorry were you just knocking on my suit? Try putting a little more force into it next time." Legolas attacked him again, same result. Legolas was going for a third time, when. "That's enough Legolas." Lord Elrond said in a calm tone though giving the young elf a steely look. "I think Mr. Stark has proven his point. He and his soldiers are equipped to deal with the army to the North. "I agree with my Lord Elrond on this, what say you King Bard? Gandalf asks. "If you think these contraptions of yours will work then by all means, what say you Lord Dain?" asked Bard "You're taking on a lot by yourself, Lad. But if you think you can do it. Then I too agree, Thorin?" Thorin looks Tony up and down then stands. "I trust my Brother and if he says he and his suits can do it. Then I believe it." Tony looks at Thorin and bows. The use of 'brother' was not lost on him. Only Thranduil was left. "If the human wishes to fight the army alone with only his puppets, who am I to stop him. Let him go to his doom, what is one less human." Logan and Dwalin both growl at Thranduil, though Steve had to restrain Logan who popped his claws. "Thorin restrain your dogs or keep them out. Thorin ignored his comment. Being with his queen has help him learn to control his temper a great deal.

Next Tony showed them the empty field where they are expecting the other Orc army to march into. Tony explains. "As you can see the field is empty, but the army from the East is not marching above ground." He changed the images to deeper in the earth. "They're using tunnels?" Asked Dain. "Who or what could be digging the tunnels?" Then it dawns on Gandalf. "They are using Wereworms." Understanding runs through all of them including those not of this world, they all saw the movie. "That being the case I estimate they'll be here the day after tomorrow. and they'll come out at these two points." Tony indicating on the map. "I'll leave you now so you can plan, Jarvis keep projecting until Cap. says otherwise." Tony was about to walk out of the tent when Dwalin step in his way. "Not just yet lad."


	30. Thorin Talks, Thranduil Spys, The Cap pl

"Excuse me, I shall return in a moment. Carry on without me." Tony, Logan follow me." Thorin said. Thorin and the others kept walking quite a distance away from the tent. until Thorin stopped. "Logan do you hear them talking?" Logan was quiet for a second. "No not a word." Thorin smiled. "Good that means the Elves can not hear either, more specific Thranduil. Although I do not know about his spies." Suddenly Tony and Thorin were standing there alone. "What I wanted to tell you Tony is, that was brilliant and well played. Worthy of my house, I will forever consider you my brother." Then they hugged. "Thanks Thorin that actually means a lot." Thorin pats his shoulder. When were you going to leave?" Without hesitation. "Oh tonight, without a doubt! Tony says. "As I thought you'd say. Tony I'm afraid I can not let you. This has been a long day, and I must ask for your sister's sake that you at least eat and rest for a few hours before you go. Though I know you won't." Tony smirked "Wow, you know me so well! No but this time I will do as you ask."

At that moment Logan appears out of the dark dragging a pale blonde elf. "Tell him what you told me elf or I'll slit you open from neck to supposed nuts and make you eat your intestines." Logan said. "M-my king Thranduil sent me to follow you find out if you, Your Majesty had any intentions of using those metal men to seek revenge upon him." Tony turned to Thorin "We could ya know." Logan laughs as he lights a cigar. Thorin shakes his head. "Tell your King that revenge against him is beneath me, now go before I let Logan slice you open. Logan smiles showing his canines glinting in the moonlight. "Now go see your sister, eat, go back to the castle and sleep at least for a few hours. Come see me before you leave for battle. Logan would you help him locate my wife in all this madness, please? Then come back." Logan nods and takes off with Tony.

Thorin enters the tent and motions for Steve to stand next to him. "I want you to show them how this map works and go into detail about where and why we should place the soldiers. You viewing this as an impartial person have the advantage. Also your advanced knowledge of the battle, but make no mention of that." Steve totally got it, as an outsider he could view this objectively without prejudice. Also after seeing the movie he knew where the weakness were. "Yes sir, I will do my best." Thorin once again stepped foward. "Seeing as we are having difficulty with hologram as Tony calls it, I have here Captain Steve Rogers, A brilliant strategist to help."

Dwalin walked up next to Thorin. "Are you sure it's wise to use so many people from Alina's World?" Thorin nod "Yes I do, Dwalin. Tony is family, Steve is a devoted soldier and could not lie to save his life. And Logan's devotion to my wife is absolute." Dwalin stared at Thorin on that last one then shrugged.

Steve pointed out all their flaws in the battle and after looking at it better, the kings accepted. Then he layed out his teams positions. "My team will be in the following places. Thor, Bobby, Scott and Bruce with be in the main battle. I need you all to explain something to your men. Bruce will turn into a large green guy with anger problems. He's a little uncontrollable at times. Be sure he is not attacked or he'll turn on you.

Now, We also have Natasha, Storm and the Professor guarding the city, King Bard just let them know where you want them. Tony will be on his own and Logan will Shadow King Thorin. Our Archer Hawkeye will be on high with his bow. That leaves me on point and Alina will also be with King Thorin and anywhere else she is needed." The others found his plans to be feasible and most likely to succeed Even Thranduil had to agree. The word was spread through all the armys that the orders of Captain Steve Rogers were to be followed. He would be wearing red , white and blue. With the same coloured shield. Now if Tony was correct all they had to do is wait two more days.


	31. Tony Informs His Sister

While the counsel meeting was going on the Dwarves and men were feasting. Alina and Natasha were laughing and telling dirty jokes about the Dwarves. "I can tell you one thing Nat. There is nothing Dwarfish about them, at least not Thorin. And if Dwalin is anything like Thorin you will be one happy camper and pregnant in no time. Then our babies can grow up together." Natasha was laughing so hard that she was spilling her ale everywhere. "Shut up Alina what makes you think I even want a baby." She said between laughs. "Because you have that baby fever look in your eyes, my friend. I love your bead by the way." Natasha noticed for the first time that Alina's hair was short, too short to be braided. "Where's your bead?" Alina just shrugged "Probably burned in the fire I was in along with my hair." Natasha gasped "How and when did that happen?"

Alina told her the whole story including the whole Dragon Sickness and Tony breaking Thorin's jaw. "Good for Tony! He deserved it, I would have shocked him in the balls." Hawkeye walked over at that point and sat down. "Ooh who are you mad at now Nat?" Natasha huffs "No one." Alina laughs "So Clint what brings you to this side of the fire." Clint just launches into it. "You're really going to stay Nat?"Natasha rolls her eyes "Yes Clint I fell for Dwalin the minute I saw him. I have every intention of staying for a few days, going back resigning. Get my stuff and come right back. I'm tired of the Avenger thing and Shield thing. I just want to be happy and I know that Dwalin will make me happy, plus I wouldn't mind having a little Dwarfling of my own." Alina was drinking water when she heard this and started choking. Clint started patting her on the back. "You ok?" Alina just nodded her head. "And you're not going to convince me different." Clint put his hands up in surrender. He pointed to the bead. "So what does it mean? "It means we're courting and if you laugh I'll shock you in the balls." Clint composed himself. "Shouldn't you have one too Munchkin?" Alina ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah I should but when I was burned to a crisp and my hair burned off. I lost the bead." It was Clints turn to choke. Then Alina heard two "You what?!" One from Clint and one from Logan who was just entering the tent at the far end with Tony. She rolled her eyes and waved them over.

She was telling them the whole laketown story and the Dragon when it suddenly occured to her. "Guys, guys I just realized something. I was already pregnant when I was almost eaten by a dragon." She said stunned. Thorin was walking toward the group when he heard her say that. Suddenly Thorin felt sick and started getting light headed then fell backwards. Lucky for him Dwalin caught him. "THORIN!" Alina ran towards him, kneeling beside him. "Dwalin what happened." All Dwalin could do is shrug. "I don't know Lass we were on our way to all of you when suddenly he fell back, I'll get Oin" He and Natasha went in search of Oin.

Slowly Thorin started coming around. "What happened?" Thorin asked as Logan and Tony helped Thorin into a chair. Thorin looked around then got this panicked look in his eyes. "What?" Logan asked him "Where is Alina, where is my ONE?! Thorin asked in a almost hysterical tone. "Relax bro, she's right here." Alina came with a tankard of ale for Thorin. "Thorin I'm right here, are you alright? He grabbed her and hugged tightly. "Oh my love I too had not realized how close I came to losing both of you." She gave him a sympathetic look and gave him the tankard of Ale to calm him. "But you didn't Thorin we're both right here. I told you healing factor. The guys helped Thorin to his feet when somethng else occured to him. "My love I need to give you a new bead but after this is all over." She smiles and nods.

As they ate and laughed Alina retold the story of the Dragon and Tony told embarrassing stories of when they were kids, well embarassing for Alina Tony has no shame. Thorin could not stop laughing. An hour passed when, Thorin kissed Alina and told her he would be right back. He and Dain and Bard got up in front of the Camp to address them of the situation. Tony moved over next to his sister. "Honey Bunny I have to tell you that tomorrow I'll be going off with my boys to take on the army to the North, alone." Alina gasped. "Are you out of your ever loving mind?! You can't do this alone!" Tony smirks "Sure, sure I can! I have 54 state of the art Iron Man suits plus Jarvis and me, against a bunch of mindless Orcs with primative weapons, that can't even scratch my armour." Alina thought about it and agreed. "You're right Tony as always. Just be careful and come back to me. You have to meet your new nephew or niece, though I think it's going to be a boy. If it is a boy, Tony I want to name him after you. Tony was awestruck he didn't know what to say. "Wow Honey Bunny I don't know what to say, I'm honored. I WILL be back and meet my namesake, I promise." The siblings hug and everyone else wishes Tony good luck. 


	32. Announcement to the Soldiers

Thorin was glad the Tony told his sister so this announcement did not come as a shock to her. Thorin, Dain, and Bard stood in front of the camp waiting of the to calm down. "OI QUIET DOWN YOU LOT!" Dwalin bellowed. Instantly the camped went quiet. Thorin address his men.

"We have gotten reliable information that the enemy will be arriving from the East in the next two days. There is also a second army from GundaBar approaching from the North. That one will be handled by my kin Tony Stark and his soldiers." Thorin concluded.

"A company of men will be sent to the City of Dale to protect its citizens. While there, there will be several people that will be helping as well. These people have an assortment of strange powers. They are known as Mutants and are not to be attacked, but treated with respect. They are invaluable in this battle." Explains Bard.

"Also in the main battle field there will be more of these Mutants and the same thing applies. There will also be a large green being, slightly wild. Do not attack him under any circumstances! Also A human by the name Steve Rogers, come up here Steve." Steve proudly walked up there. "Also known as Captain America. He will be one of the commanding officers. You are to follow his orders if given. You will be able to tell him apart from any other human by his dress. He will be in red white and blue with the same colour shield. Understood?" Lord Dain Bellowed. All dwarf and humans yell at the same time. "Yes Lord Dain, My Kings!"

"Tonight eat, drink, rest, Tomorrow we train then we go off to battle!" Thorin stated in a firm voice. Cheers went up all over camp. As they gave their speech. Lord Elrond gave his speech to ALL the Elven troops having delt more with mutants and knowing full well that Thranduil would be a cynic about it. Thorin came back to his Company and new friends, Dain joined them. "Introduce me to your friends, cousin." Thorin gladly did so. "And this is Tony Stark, my brother." Dain quirked an eyebrow. "Don't you mean in-law?" Thorin shook his head. "No he is my brother, cousin." Dain stood up "Ah well then, welcome to the family!" and booming a laugh while he hugged Tony in a bear hug.

After hugging Tony to death Dain sat back down. "So you are the mutants Bard was talking about. Will you show me these powers?" The professor went first by freezing Dain and controlling him, Scott declined saying his was too destructive. Bobby froze Dains Ale and Storm made it rain on him. Logan unsheathed his claws, Dain was very impressed he went to touch. "Careful my lord, or you'll lose a finger. Dain pulled away. "Now that my boy is impressive, does it hurt when they come out?" Logan looked at Alina and smirked "Everytime, but it heals instantly like this." Logan cut his arm with the claws and it healed over as he cut it." Dain's eyes nearly popped out of his eyes."Well, that's useful. And you my lass what can you do?" Bobby spoke up. "Oh she's the most powerful one of us all besides the Professor." Alina blushed. "Really? Come on lass give us a look."

Alina sighed and teleported behind Dain then manipulated his ale out of his tankard then put it back. Stomping on the ground made a large boulder come out of the ground. Then slammed back down smoothing the ground with her foot like it never happend. Lit a fire ball in her hand and threw it into the fire. "May I see you sword Lord Dain?" He gave to her. With the snap of her fingers she bent it in half. Then using her index finger and thumb she straighten it out also giving it the the sharpest edge it has ever had. She also pushed him back in his chair with the wave of her hand. and finally unsheathed her bone claws. "Wow that's new I didn't know you had teleknisis and claws Alina." Bobby said with the others agreeing. Alina blushed. "I got those since I've been here."

Dain was very impressed and Thorin was very proud. Storm laughed."King Thorin is she still teleporting everywhere instead of walking?" Thorin started laughing "Yes, although she had no other choice but to walk on the quest. And please all of you call me Thorin. She did teleport us once to the Gap of Rohan to have a private conversation when we were at the foot of the Misty Mountains." Everyone laughed. Alina was known for doing such things. The X-men and Avengers shared more stories about Alina with him. He could tell she was loved dearly by these people.

Thorin just watched as these humans and Mutants coddled his wife. Even the youngest of the group. He thought it was amazing how she charmed people so easily. And he loved her all the more for it. As the night wore on, he saw how her face glowed in the moonlight. His need for her grew. This would be the last night they would have together. Tomorrow night they would sleep in the tents with the rest of the soldiers. Thorin stood up "I think it time we all retire. Especially you Tony. You need at least a few hours sleep." Tony got up. "Your right Thorin, and I am tired especially after humiliating my sister, good night all." Tony took off in his suit back to the castle. Thorin looks down at his wife "And you need rest as well my love. let us go as well. Remember training all day tomorrow." With that he helped his queen up and they left.

"Thorin, Thorin!" Thorin heard Dwalin call him. He turned to see Dwalin as Natasha strolling up to them. "Would you mind if we go with you back to the castle?" Thorin gave Dwalin a knowing smirk. "My love would you mind?" She smiled at the happy couple "No not at all, lets go you know the rule."Thorin and Dwalin took a deep breath." Natasha was used to it and they teleported to the ramparts.


	33. A Night Together

**LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER**

When they arrive at the ramparts each couple says their good nights and go their seperate ways. Thorin and Alina take their time to get to their chambers. Enjoying the silence and each other's company. "I can not wait for you to see Erebor when it is fully restored, you will love it." She reached up at kissed his cheek "I love it now and I love you! He gave her a tender look. Thorin reached down, cupping her face kissed her sweetly. "As I loved you Amrâlimê.

They continued their walk in the moonlight toward their chambers hand in hand fingers intertwined. When they get there the room, it is already lit and warm. Thorin allows Alina to pass. "Who lit the candles and the hearth?" Thorin smiles. "Tony did since he got here first." He walked up to his wife from behind and places wet kisses all along her neck. Thorin begins to unbutton her blouse painfully slow, then remove her bra. He kneads her breasts and pinches her nipples, while still planting wet kisses along her neck.

He undoes her pants and slowly lowers them. Helping her step out of them. Running his hands up her thighs, all the way up her body he stands and whispers in her ear. "I want you Amrâlimê, let me make love to you. She turns around to face him and kisses him passionatley. He begins to undress with her help. Soon they both stand before each other naked.

She runs her hands over his hairy chest admiring the rock hard muscles and well defined abs. How she was lucky enough to have someone as beautiful as Thorin Oakenshield in her life was beyond her. Thorin ran his hands up her perfect figure to her plump breasts he loved so much. He kneaded them pinched the nipples caressed them, worshiped them. Finally lowered his head and brought one of the nipples into his mouth and began to suckle. She gasped and pushed her breast more into his face. He took the hint and suckled harder, while caressing the other.

Thorin then picked her up and carried her to the bed. He layed her down gently. He lay down next to her. "I want to take my time and worship you the way you should be." She sighed at his romantic words. "I am yours my king, do with me what you like." Thorin lightly kisses her lips barely grazing them. He licks the outline of her lips "I love you, Thorin" Alina whispers to him as his hands grazed their way down her body. "And I you Azyungâl, you are my world. I would be nothing without you and our baby." He licks her down her neck until he is at her breasts. He suckles and leaves love bites on her breast.

Making his journey lower his leaves a trail of loves bites, claiming her as his should someone else see her. "Mine." he mutters between bites. With each bite or scrape of his teeth she moans out for him trying to push him lower. "Not yet my sweet, I want this torment to last." He says in an impossibly deeper voice. Thorin licks her until he gets to her belly. There he caresses her flat belly. Marveling over the little life that is growing inside. He presses a gentle kiss and looks up at his wife. "We made this, my love." He kissed her belly again. "This is a product of our love." A tear rolls down Thorin's cheek into his beard. She wipes the tear away. "I have never been so happy in all of my life." Thorin says with a lump in his throat. He will do anything to keep this happiness from ending.

Suddenly his need to be inside her becomes overwhelming. He positions himself over her and slowly, ever so slowly enters her. He takes in a shuddering breath. "Oh Mahal you feel so good, like warm silk" He said as he closed his eyes losing himself in the feel of her. "My love I could stay like this forever." She sighed when he bottomed out. He breathed out a heavenly sigh. "I love you Alina, may I make slow passionate love to you? She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes Thorin, oh yes, love me.

Thorin ever so slowly pulled out. Relishing in the feel of her warm silk petals releasing him. Once he pulled out completely he thrusted back in just as slowly. Falling completely in love again with how she gripped him tightly. making him having to work his way into her honey pot. He moaned out in satisfaction. Once he bottomed out again and hit her cervix she cried out in pleasure. That brought a smug look to his face. Thorin kept swiveling his hips hitting that same sweet spot over and over making her cry out.

Alina couldn't take it anymore. She understood that Thorin wanted to make slow passionate love but he was tormenting her now. With a little kinetic energy she pushed him onto his back and impaled herself on him. She started to ride him slowly. The movement was perfect for her. Thorin was amazed watching his goddess ride him. He grabbed her hips and started slamming her down harder on his engorged cock. "Oh Mahal you feel so good my love! I will never get enough of you! He screamed as he came inside her. A few seconds later he felt her come around his cock. Thorin could feel the mixture of their essences slowly sliding down his manhood and onto his balls, it felt so good! Alina was about to disengage herself from him when Thorin grabbed her and forced her back down on him. "Aah, no my love, let me stay inside you." Alina agrees and lies on top of him, slowly she drifts off to sleep.

** **Meanwhile In another part of the Castle:****

Dwalin brought Natasha back to his room. If you could call it a room. Natasha was expecting something simple, like the type of room she has at Avenger Tower. What she walked into was like a grand hotel room in Europe. "Dwalin this is beautiful, this is your room?" Dwalin chuckled. "Yes it's temporary, this is for a Bachelor. When we get married, we'll have bigger chambers in the the Royal Halls. Seeing as I am Captain of the guard and Thorin's personal guard and you are the Queen's best friend. He will want us close. Besides we're all family." Natasha quirked an eyebrow. "Then why wouldn't Balin become King if Thorin dies?" Dwalin kissed her "Ah because my little red headed vixen, Balin and I are second cousins and Dain is first cousin on his mother's side.

"Would you like something to eat My Azyungâl?" Dwalin had taken off his clothes and was down to just his tunic and trousers. Natasha could see all of his rippling muscles. Muscles that easily put Thor to shame. "No honey I'm not hungry." Natasha said with a glint in her eye. Dwalin turn to face her, "What would you like then?" She suddenly rushed him, jumped into his arms and kissed him fiercely. "You Dwalin, I want you now!" Natasha said between kisses. He quickly complied. Dwalin was dying for her too. Now he was beginning to understand Thorin's uncontrollable need to be with his One.

Dwalin threw her on the bed and finished getting undressed. He stood there in all his naked glory for Natasha to gaze upon. Dwalin was in her life did she think she would use the term 'beautiful' to describe a man before but that's what Dwalin is, absolutely beautiful. She got off the bed and began to stroke him. He growled in contentment. She was about to go down on him when he lifted her back up. "No my love tonight is about you." He help her get out of her cat suit layed her down on the bed and layed on top of her. She was already soaking for him so he slowly eased his way into her, Natasha let out a surprised moan. Dwalin immediately stopped. "Did I hurt you lass?" Dwalin's voice full of concern. She smiled a seductive smile at him. "Are you mad, you feel incredible, don't stop." Dwalin smiled and attacked his Azyungal…


	34. Talking To Tony And Two Ferals Train

The next day everyone was training, Thorin was awakened early by a knock at his door. When Thorin opened it, Tony was on the other side. "I'm leaving now Thorin, wish me luck." Thorin embraced Tony. "Good luck brother, come back to your sister and me. Remember you are going to be an Uncle. Do not do anything reckless. I command it." Tony smirked "Wow it's scary how well you know me! But I'll try not to. It does goes against the Stark nature though, just ask my sister. Hey and * _YOU_ * be careful. Don't leave my sister a widow and my nephew or niece an orphan. I'm serious." Thorin reflected on this and nodded "I will do my best not to. Be safe Tony may Mahal protect you." They embrace again "Same to you Thorin, say goodbye to my sister." With that Tony left.

Thorin went back into the room, watched his wife sleep peacefully and decided to let her sleep. He went and bathed, got dressed, kissed his wife on the head and left. He ran into Dwalin as he made his way toward the exit. "Where is Natasha?" Dwalin smirked "I left her sleeping. I wore her out last night." Thorin snorted. "As did I to Alina, poor thing." Both Dwarves laughed as they headed toward the practice field.

Alina was awakened by knocking. "Come in." Natasha came in to the room fully dressed "They left you behind too, huh?" Natasha said a little annoyed. "He wore you out too, Huh?" Alina said. Natasha blushed four shades of red. "That's why he did it so you could rest." Understanding entered Natasha's eyes and she melted. "That incredibly sweet and considerate Dwarf." Alina pointed to her. "I told you, you're his One. He will do anything for you now to make you happy. Thorin is the same way. Remember Nat, you are the most cherished thing in Dwalin's life now. Though you may have to kick his ass to prove you can take care of yourself or he'll put himself in danger all the time to protect you. Luckily for Thorin and I we hated each other when he figured that out. I'll tell you while I get ready."

Alina told her everything that happened while she got ready from tossing him to the mating, as they made their way down to the practice field. "So you clawed him and that's what did it for him?" Alina nodded. They got to the practice ring, Dwalin and Thorin were sparing with no shirts on. "See you can still see the scars across his chest." Sure enough there were three claw marks across his chest. "Oh yeah I see it, god you guys have some weird foreplay." Both women laugh.

Thorin and Dwalin turn around and see their Ones. Goofy smiles come over the faces of King under the Mountain and the Captain of the Guard. But then they get back to practicing. "Auntie, would you and your friend like to spar with Fili and me?" Natasha and Alina look at each other. "Yes nephew we would, lead on." Natasha and Fili are watching Kili and Alina sparing. Kili is using a sword and Alina is using her claws. Natasha keeps shaking her head. "What's the matter Miss. Natasha?" Natasha looks at Fili. "There is something off with Alina but I can't figure out what it is." Logan walks up on the sparring and observes. "She's holding back." They both look up at Logan. "She doesn't want to hurt Kili so she's holding back. She needs to spar with someone who can take it." Natasha smiles. She knows what that means. Fili bristles a bit. "My brother can take it." Logan put out his cigar in his hand and hands it to Nat. "Trust me kid, he really can't.

Logan makes his way over. "Okay enough with the warm up, kid. Time for the real deal. No offense Kili but you can't handle this so go away." Kili, a little frightened, does just that. Logan smirks. You ready, Kid" Alina smirks back "Fine but watch the baby?" "Hey well protect the baby." With that Logan attacks her. She barely had time to dodge. She unsheaths her claws and so does he. "They may not be as shiny as yours, but they get the job done. She says as they circle each other. He growls, she growls back. "Not bad kid I'll make you into a true feral soon enough." They keep slashing, cutting, biting, stabbing, hitting, kicking, tearing at each other. Blood everywhere. "I see what Logan meant by she's holding back. This is just brutal and savage. How can they be standing?" Not taking her eyes off Natasha answers. "Healing factor all their cuts heal instantly." Kili looks on in awe and slight disgust. "Do they always spar like this?" Natasha smiles "No it's normaly more technical, but now that she has claws, he wants more of a challenge. Their tactics will change eventually." Sure enough Alina did a round house kick to Logan's face, knocking him back a few feet.

"Very nice on anyone else you would have broken their necks, but…" Logan stood up and popped his neck and that was it. He rushed her with intent on tackling her but instead stopped short and punched her in the ribs and in the face breaking her ribs and jaw. Then he dislocated her knee. She screamed and fell to the ground.

Fili and Kili stood up "This is too much! Logan is taking this too far, she's pregnant for Mahal's sake!" Natasha glanced at them "All the more reason she needs to get back into fighting, she's only defending. How is she expecting to protect Thorin if all she's doing is defending? He's trying to make her see that." At that Logan rushed her and stabbed her through the chest out the back. She could not cry out in pain all she could was gurgle up the blood that was filling her lungs. Logan flung her off his claws like a piece of garbage. She landed with a thud on the ground. "I thought you were a feral, what a waste of my time." Logan said kicking dirt on her as he left the ring.

Fili and Kili were going to rush to her aid when Natasha held them back. "Don't boys you'll get hurt." At that moment Thorin and Dwalin came around the corner to see what everyone was staring at. When he saw his beloved a bloody crumpled mess on the ground and Logan kicking dirt on her. "ALINA!" Thorin screamed and tried to rush passed Natasha and the boys. They grabbed him in time with Dwalin's help though he had no idea why. "It's not over yet, Thorin just wait." Natasha says. "WAIT?! For what, for my love to bleed to death?!" He struggled again.

Logan ignored the commotion. He needed to get Alina to react and fight not just defend herself or else she and the baby really were going to die. Suddenly he couldn't move. A little bit of dread entered him. Had Magneto somehow come into this world? He was then turned around and came face to face with his favorite mutant and she was really, really pissed at him. She was barely starting to her feet when she looked him square in the eyes. "WHAT. THE . FUCK. WAS. THAT. YOU ASSHOLE!" She tossed him clear across the ring up to where Natasha and the others were sitting. They scrambled out of the way just in time. Logan landed so hard he left an imprint in the ground. A water whip wrapped around his ankle and dragged him back to the arena. "You shit, I told you to be careful, but no the Wolverine does what he wants, you're lucky I don't set your ass on fire!"

She had the earth swallow him up and started pelting him with boulders. "How did you freeze me? I thought you couldn't bend Adamantium? She stopped to catch her breath. "Apparently I can, but that's not what I did. I just developed an new power. I'm telepathic now, jerk!" She continued pelting him. Somehow Logan got out and they went at it again. This time Logan couldn't lay a finger on her. The whole time they're fighting Logan has this stupid grin on his face. He was enjoying it and it was just infuriating Alina more until her eyes finally stayed red and she tackled him. She started punching him repeatedly in the face."Uh-Oh, I think this is going a bit too far now." Fili and Kili looked at each other. "Why" they asked in unison. Then they heard the magic word. "SUBMIT!"

Thorin's heart nearly stopped. Was she looking for a new mate?! Natasha saw the look on Thorin's face. "It's not like that Thorin, this is only for dominence. The problem is that Logan is the ultimate Alpha male, he will never submit, who knows what might happen." Thorin did, in their animal states they may mate without realizing it and it may be more binding since they're both ferals. That was Thorin's fear since he met the big man.

"Cut it out, Kid you ain't ever gonna get me to submit, so stop trying." Logan said as he kept dodging her. He couldn't get her under control and it was starting to irriate him. Maybe he would have to show her who the Alpha was. This needed to end now. She was driving him nuts. She smelled of blood, desire and arousal. The scent was so strong he was tempted to take her. She needed Thorin bad.

Thorin had to see for himself it was not something sexual. He got to the ring just in time to see Alina take a swipe at Logan across his chest and shred his chest open to the shiney metal bone underneath. It was definitely not the same, Thorin just smirked. The wind shifted sending Thorin's scent towards Alina, that instantly calmed her. She completely ignored Logan and walked straight toward Thorin jumped into his arms and started making out with him. Then they vanished.


	35. X-Men Training

An hour later Thorin and Alina reappear in the training area. Thorin looked at little tired and Alina looked a lot calmer. Logan walked up to the pair. "Feel better, kid" He said with a smirk. "Shut up, you ass!" Alina snaps at Logan. He laughs "You're welcome, you ready for round two?" Logan asks with a glint in his eye. Alina was about to answer when Thorin cut her off. "NO! I shall not have you risk yourself and the life of our child again." Thorin said with a stern look in his eye. Alina huffed. "What's the difference between now and during the battle?" Thorin smirks. "Right now, I can stop you." He says and kisses her nose. Logan rolls his eyes. "Alright fine then come watch the others."

They walk down hand in hand to where Natasha is training. "Am I hearing that right Logan is that Nat?" Logan grins. "Yeah and she's up against Hawkeye." Alina starts walking faster practically dragging Thorin. "Oh this is gonna be good, is anyone restraining Dwalin?" Logan laughs. "Not yet, we better hurry." Thorin is completely confused. "What is going on Azyungâl?" As he lets his beloved pull him. "Oh you'll see. Nat and Hawkeye have been partners forever and their training sessions get pretty intense, not like mine and Logan's but close, right Logan?" He pulls out a cigar and asks for a light, Alina snaps her fingers and lights if for him. "Pretty much, just not as bloody or violent." Logan and Alina fist bump. Thorin gives them an odd look.

When they get there they see Natasha and Hawkeye going at. Hawkeye keeps throwing punches at Natasha which she counters with her own and a few round house kicks to the face. Clint fires an arrow in response. Which does not sit well with Dwalin. He starts heading for Clint, but Logan grabs him in a Half Nelson first. "It's okay Dwalin, this is the way they train. It happens all the time, watch now she throws a knife at him." And like clock work a knife goes whizzing by Clint's head, Dwalin calmed down. "She can handle it, she's been a trained killer since she was five years old." Thorin and Dwalin looked at each other in amazement. In the end Natasha pinned Clint and made him submit.

Dwalin was very proud of his One. "That was incredible, love. Now try that with a real warrior." Dwalin stepped in front of Natasha. "After all as long as I don't hurt you too badly Alina can heal you." Dwalin smirked. Alina called Natasha over. "Okay remember what I told you. You're gonna have to kick his ass so it'll get through that stubborn head of his that you're not helpless. Oh and if you want me to teleport you to the castle let me know." Natasha gave her a strange look "Why?" Alina smirked "You'll see." Then she walked back to Thorin. "This is going to be so cool!" Alina says in an excited tone. "She is so going to kick Dwalin's ass." Thorin and several others gave her a dubious look. "I very much doubt that my love. Dwalin is a formidible fighter and she is so petite." Alina shakes her head. "Doesn't matter how big he is she'll pin him." A twinkle apppears in Thorin's eyes and a smirk on his face. "Care to place a wager, my heart." She smiles up at him and kisses his cheek. "I have no money to bet with, how about we do it the way Tony and I do it at home?" Thorin is intrigued. "How do you do it Azyungal?" She smiles a wicked smile that makes Thorin uncomfortable in his pants. "Well if I win you are my slave for a week. You have to do everything I tell you. No matter how stupid it is. And if you win you get the same thing. I'll be your slave for a week." Thorin was practically drooling at the prospect. The things he would have her do! "Agreed, we have a wager." They shook hands, then Thorin pulled her to him and gave her a fierce kiss. He whispered. "I can't wait for you to serve me." She remember something. "Oh if it ends in a draw, the bet is void." Thorin nods. The rest of the dwarves were making bets as well. "Logan if you want to bet I will give you the money." Thorin offers. Logan smirks "Nah there's no point I know Natasha's gonna win too." All the Dwarves look at him in disbelief. "How about we do the same thing. To cover your bet Logan, you'll be our slave when Dwalin wins, IF he loses we pay you." That sounded fair to Logan. "You're on." They all shook hands.

"If you great baffoons are finished betting, we'd like to start now. Oh Alina that didn't apply to you of course." Dwalin says. Alina just waves him off. Natasha and Dwalin start circling each other. Logan stands next to Alina and looks down at her. She looks up at him, they both have smug looks on their faces and turn back to watch the match. They are still circling each other, Dwalin suddenly rushes her. Natasha stands calmly before his rushing attack. Suddenly she leaps up, wraps her legs around his neck and with his momentum and her weight, she flips him head over heel to land heavily on the ground with a grunt. She staddles him and declares "I won." Logan and Alina look at each other with a grin and fist bump.

Dwalin tosses Natasha off him and now studies her more carefully. Dwalin pulls out his dueling knives and Natasha pulls out her Shurikins. They go at it again, Natasha punching and kicking at Dwalin slowly wearing him down. Dwalin rushing at her with the knives but she kept dodging him though she kept connecting with him giving him cuts and scrapes. He was no match for Natasha, she was too agile and strong. Not as strong as Dwalin but still. Dwalin was tiring quickly so as a last resort he tackled her. But she grabbed him with her legs and reversed it. She pinned him, then she cheated. "Give up baby?" She rubbed herself against the raging hard on Dwalin had. "I'll make it worth your while…" Dwalin laugh and kissed her cheek. "YES I GIVE UP!" Dwalin shouts. Much to the to the groans and disappointment of the dwarves. Alina and Logan looked at each other with satisfied grins and fist bump one more time. "ALINA!" Natasha suddenly shouts. Alina strolls down to where they are. "Any wounds you need attending?" Natasha rolls her eyes "Okay you were right take us to our room please." Alina smirks. "I told you, no but really anything that needs fixing?" Dwalin walks up. "Later lass, They are nothing serious, first to our room!" They grab Alina's hands and they teleport to Dwalin and Natasha's room.

The Dwarves resentfully give Logan their sacks of gold. "Thank you boys, nice doing business with you." Thorin crosses his arms over his chest as he watches. "You and Alina knew she was going to win." Logan smirks and takes out a cigar. "Of course we did. Do you think we would have bet, if we weren't positive she would?" Then it dawned on Thorin. "So then you conned us!" Alina comes up behind Thorin. "Of course we did my dearest heart, oh I meant my slave. But I will not collect until this is all over. And now Natasha will get a cut of the gold and so will I for starting this bet." She snaps her fingers and lights Logan's cigar. Thorin looks at her in disbelief then lets out a hearty laugh. "My little con artist, I love you." He wraps his arms around her and kisses her. Logan interrupts. "Come on I want you to see how Mutants train."

An hour later Dwalin and Natasha come back. Natasha very content and charged up and Dwalin a little drowsy. "Your welcome, Tash." Alina whispers to her. Natasha only blushes."So what's going on?" She asks while they're walking. "We're going to watch the X-Men train." Natasha is interested in this. "I've never seen them train before. They're going to use their powers mostly, right?" Logan looks back at her "Yeah this will blow your mind. I can't fight because my partner has been grounded by the King" He turn to look at the king. "No she will not fight you." Thorin said in a firm voice. "Well at least let her fight the winner its all powers no physical stuff." Logan argues. Alina looked at her husband with hopeful eyes. He finally sighed and agreed. "But you must promise you will be careful." Thorin said in a stern voice. She pecked him on the lips. "I promise my love!" She squealed and dragged him to the the next fight.

There Storm and amazingly Cyclops was fighting her. Storm would use her control over the weather against Cyclopse while he fires his beam at her. He wounds her several times until Professor X calls it a draw. Alina goes out and heals Storm. Natasha was awestruck, by their powers and their skills in using them. She couldn't wait to see Alina use her's in combat. Natasha only ever saw her use them playing around. Never seriously, it must be a Stark thing. Right then Bobby comes up to Alina, bows before the King and asks. "Alina want to spar like we used to? I'd like to see your new powers, but no claws." Alina perked up "Hell yes Bobby let's go." She took off running forgetting completely about Thorin.

By the time the others reach where Bobby and Alina it was already an instense fight. Bobby had turned into Ice Man and would turn Alina water whips to ice or to snow then he would try to freeze her which she would counter with fire and threw him back with her telekinisis. He got up and started throwing spiked ice balls at her. which see turned to water, which he just froze again. Finally Alina just froze him in his tracks with her new powers of telepathy, like the Professor does. "I win Ice Man." Then she unfroze him. Neither one of them had noticed that there had gathered a crowd of Dwarves Elves and Humans to watch their match. They cheered when it ended. Alina blushed at the attention. Natasha comes up Alina. "That was amazing! I had no idea you were so powerful, you always just play around with your powers at home. And when did you get the Telepathy and telekinisis?" Alina wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Oh Nat, at home I had no reason to use them seriously and the new powers I got since I've been here."

Thorin was very impressed as he made his way towards his beloved as well. "Very impressive my Queen. I too had no idea how truly powerful you are." He hugged her tightly. "Now we shall go eat and I will continue training afterward." Everyone followed Thorin to the tent where Bombur and others were cooking for the large army. they all sat around and ate. Natasha was feeding Dwalin. While the King and Queen sat very close together and ate. Suddenly Alina got up rushed outside to vomit. Thorin was right behind her rubbing her back and holding her hair. "Are you alright Amrâlimê?" She wiped her mouth and looked at Thorin. "Yes I'm fine the food did not agree with me that's all." Natasha came out with some water so Alina could rinse out her mouth. "Come lets go to the Elves' tent and get you a salad." Thorin reared back. "Why green food? She needs more than that!" Alina placed a calming hand on Thorin's arm. "No I don't, I need something light and a little lemon if they have any. That should settle my stomach. We'll be back, don't worry sweetheart, if you want I'll ask Logan to go with us." Logan appeared at that moment. "Fine I'll go but we're coming back here so I can finish eating, let's go Kid." She kissed Thorin's cheek and they left.

They made their way to Lord Elrond's tent where Gandalf, Professor Xavier and Bilbo were having lunch. A guard went into the tent to announce them. "My Lord Elrond? The Queen of Erebor and her friends are here to see you." Lord Elrond told the guard to invite them in. "Melon nîn, to what do I owe this visit? My goodness my child you look a little peaked." The others agreed. Alina smiled a radiant smile. "The morning sickness has started and I hate to impose but I was wondering if I could have a small salad with lemon to settle my stomach." Lord Elrond gave you the most understanding look. "My dear friend you are not imposing. Please all you join us. I shall have a healer bring you something to settle your stomach."

She gratefully drank the beverage immedietely feeling her stomach settle. "Ugh it's going to be horrible going through the morning sickness." Lord Elrond chuckled. "Well my child I'm sure our healers can leave you something to help with your morning sickness. But who knows how long its going to last? Considering the length of your pregnancy." Alina gave him an odd look then looked at Natasha. "See Alina, Bruce figures since the Dwarves have such long lives their pregnancies are longer, but since the baby is half human your pregnancy will be shorter that 36 month." Alina sighs in relief. Logan continues "But since you have that pesky thing about being a mutant, and one that happens to be almost immortal. Your pregnancy gets bumped up to 18 month. Alina was about to take a drink of water when the goblet slipped from her fingers. Good thing Elves have fast reflexes. "Now my dear child do not be upset." Gandalf says. "All of this was just talk from the other night. I think it would be best to speak more in depth about this when all of this is over."

Alina agreed and finished her light lunch with her friends. Lord Elrond had the healers bring the herbs that were used to settle Alina's stomach so she could take some with her. With that they all said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways. As promised Alina, Natasha, and Logan went back to the tent where everyone was eating so Logan could finish. While they waited for Logan to finish, Natasha and Alina Talked. "Are you okay with being pregnant for 18 months?" Nat asked. Alina sighed "Whether I'm okay with it or not, that's the way it's going to be. I think that as long as I have Thorin and you here things will be easier." From behind them they heard. "Don't forget me, Kid. I ain't leavin' ya alone no matter what the Dwarf King says." Wolverine says between mouthfuls of food. Both women awwd at Logan and he just growled back. "Whenever you're finished Logan, let's find the others." Logan finished his meal washed and dried his hands on his jeans, "Okay I'm ready let's go."

They walked among the training circles looking for Thorin and Dwalin, peeking in on the others as the fought. Natasha found the Elves style of fighting unique and fascinating. They were fast, precise, and controlled in their fighting technique which was something that appealed to the assasin. "I beat him with a wave of my hand and a thought." Gestering towards Legolas who was in the ring now." Alina whispered to Natasha. Logan snorted, Natasha rolled her eyes. Logan wasn't too fond of the Woodland Elves especially Thranduil and his son. So that thought gave him a good chuckle.

They finally found Thorin and Dwalin, well actually Alina caught Thorin's scent. Natasha and Logan were discussing splitting up to find them when suddenly Alina gasped and her eyes rolled back. "Yep, Alina just found Thorin." Logan said laughing at her reaction from behind his cigar. Scent was a powerful thing for a feral especially the scent of one's mate. Thorin smelled of leather, dirt and sweat, but to Alina it was so intoxicating it made her mouth water. It was calling to her like a beacon. She shook her head to come out of the trance. "Uh, guys they're over here." Natasha and Logan looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Yeah we figured that, kid when your eyes rolled back and your nose turned up in that direction and you let out a little moan." Logan said between laughs. "We better get you to Thorin, it must be the pregnancy hormones." Natasha says still laughing.  



	36. Tony Against Gundabad Orc Army

***Very Short Chapter***

Tony arrived by mid morning to where the marching Gundabad Orc Army was at. The army was just as vast as he remembered it, but had not realized when he saw them last that these orcs where huge anywhere between 5'-7' tall he would have to adjust accordingly. Tony took a deep breath. "Alright, Jarvis, destroy everything I had mentioned earlier and any other perceived threats without prejudice. Good Luck, buddy." " ****Good luck to you too, sir."****

Tony and 54 other Iron Man suits dove right in the middle of the unsuspecting army firing at will. Catching the entire army off guard and unprepared. The army didn't have a chance against Tony and his suits. Slowly the numbers in the army began to dwindle. They simply had no way to counter Tony and his suits. Tony wasn't stupid enough to stand toe to toe with these guys and get overrun. His best offensive was to keep firing and moving. Though unfortunately Tony lost two suits that got too close to some trolls but they did not go out in vain. They took the trolls with them.

Things got a little more complicated when the werebats showed. They were not the mindless creatures Tony was expecting. Nothing like the Orcs. They were intelligent organized and above all fast. Tony was actually having a hard time staying out of their reach. "Oh boy, these things are fast, not at all like in the movie. Damn you, Peter Jackson!" He said as he dodged and weaved his way through the throng of bats. He looked around and noticed that some of his suits had bats attached to them. They were biting and clawing at the suites attempting to get inside.

Tony smirked "They'll never get through those suits." Tony continued fighting Orcs and bats alike when suddenly he heard an ear splitting screech. The sound was heard repeatedly. ****"Sir, it would seem that the bats are communicating."*** * Jarvis informed Tony. "What they can talk?!" Jarvis was silent for a moment. ****"Sir, it would seem they are echo locating."**** Tony's brow furrowed "For what?" Once again silence. ****"For you Sir, it appears they have figured out that all the other suits are empty and are now after you."**** Tony turned around and saw hundreds of bats heading in his direction. "Oh SHIT!"


	37. The Eve Of The Battle

****LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER****

Logan, Natasha, and Alina quickly made their way over to where Thorin was training with Kili, both of Dwarves shirtless. Thorin's muscles rippled as he blocked Kili's attack. Alina was mesmerized, but she wasn't the only one. Alina noticed that standing not too far from the practice field, was Tauriel and her eyes were transfixed on Kili. Alina excused herself from Logan and Natasha and made her way over towards the Elf. Alina silently teleported next to the Elf maiden. "I see you like what you're seeing, don't you Tauriel?" Alina asks with a smirk. Tauriel looks down at the little woman. "I am sure I don't know what you are talking about, Alina." Tauriel says with a blush. Alina nods towards the ring. "You know it is alright to admire what right in front of you. Kili is a fine specimen, not as fine as his Uncle but still." Tauriel lets out a laugh. "Alright I'm caught, yes he is quite handsome without a shirt on and I am enjoying the view." Both women laugh. Thorin is distracted by the sound of his One's laughter. He turns toward the sound and completely ignoring Kili, giving Kili the chance to playfully tackle his Uncle. "OOF!" Thorin groans out as he hits the ground. "Get off me you great oaf!" He chastises Kili. Kili gets off his Uncle with a cheeky grin. "Just thought I'd take advantage of your distraction Uncle to remind you to pay attention." Thorin gives Kili a playful shove and walks towards his beloved.

"Hello, my sweetheart." Thorin says, completely ignoring Tauriel. "Are you feeling any better, my darling?" Thorin hugs and kisses her, his hand drifting to her belly. Alina places her hand over Thorin's. "Oh I feel much better my love. The Elves gave me something to settle my stomach. They also gave me some extra herbs to help with my morning sickness for the remainder of my pregnancy." Thorin frowned. "My heart, you don't need anything from *them* to help with your morning sickness. I'm sure Oin could have given you something for it as well." Thorin said then glanced suspiciously at Tauriel. Alina slapped Thorin on the arm. "Thorin please, Lord Elrond and his healers were only trying to help." Thorin huffed "I suppose since it came from The Elves of Rivendell, it can not be all bad." he conceded. Alina gave Tauriel an apologetic look, the She-Elf only smile and slowly walked away.

The sparing continued well into the evening. At which time it was ordered that all soldiers cease training. They were to enjoy their last feast before the battle tomorrow but no ale would be provided. Thorin continued to train with Dwalin for a while longer. Dwalin was very worried about his friend and King. He was so worried it was becoming a distraction. Frustrated, Thorin drives his sword into the ground and approaches Dwalin. "What is the matter with you? I might as well be sparing with a Dwarfling!" Dwalin finally made eye contact with Thorin. "I'm just worried about you and the lads that's all." Thorin understood, everyone was worried about him, Fili, and Kili. From his wife and her friends to Lord Elrond and The Lady Galadriel. Thranduil couldn't care less.

"I know you are my friend, but everything will be fine." Dwalin was about to protest when Thorin held up his hand. "I know what my fate is in Alina's world and that Damn Book. But my fate in THIS world has long since changed, Dwalin. With Alina's arrival everything changed. I was fated to live out the remainder of my life alone and die a horrible meaningless death. And now all of that has changed. I am now fated to be good husband to my wife, a loving father to my unborn child and King of Erebor. My life has meaning to it now. And I tell you this Dwalin, I'll be damned before I lose what I have been blessed with now." Dwalin clapped him on the shoulders. "Come on then, back to training."

In a camp in Dale, a Dwarf sits alone wishing he could hold his Azyungal one more time before this battle. He suddenly hears a noise behind him. He quickly turns around and out of the shadows steps Sigrid. "My love, what are you doing here? You should be with the other women and children." Sigrid smiles at Fili making him weak in the knees. Now he understood how his Uncle felt. "I brought you something to eat and I want to spend some time with you, my love." Fili beams at her and opens his arms to her. She gladly steps into his warm embrace.

The whole time Fili is eating Sigrid is admiring his beauty. Because there was no other way to describe him but beautiful. She felt all the love for him swell up in her heart almost making it hard to breath. Sigrid let out a slow breath trying to calm herself and also trying not to alert Fili or he would worry over nothing. After Fili finished eating, they continued talking about everything and anything except the battle tomorrow. "I can not wait until our wedding! We will have it wherever you want, my love." Fili said. "Here in Dale or in Erebor wherever makes you happy. It will be done the way you want it…" Sigrid was no longer listening. She suddenly felt a stirring within her as she watched Fili babble on happily about their wedding. She suddenly realized what it was.

She grabbed Fili's face and kissed him fiercely, pressing herself against him. Fili got the hint and his body couldn't help but respond. He kissed her back just as fiercely. Biting her lip to gain entrance, his tongue explored her beautiful mouth and tongue. She timidly followed his example. Fili let his hands run along the sides of her body. But when she took his hand and pressed it to her breast, he came to his senses. "My love, we can not. Not until we are married" Sigrid shook her head in protest. "No Fili, I don't want to wait until then. I want you now." Understanding entered Fili's eyes. He took her by her shoulders and looked deep in her eyes. "Sigrid, I am not going to die, we do not have to rush." She shook her head. "That is not it, my love. I love you so much my heart aches. I need to show you how much. I need to share it with you. I need you, Fili. I need to love you."

Fili was shocked by her confession, he was also touched. He took off his coat, laying it aside then he began to undress. Sigrid flicked her wrist and a straw mattress she had stashed for Fili came out of the shadows. It settled itself in an alcove where no one would be able to see them. Fili smiled at her, he liked and was very proud that her confidence in her powers had grown.

Fili took her hand and led her to the mattress. He stepped out of his boots and was down to his tunic and trousers. She ran her hands along his chest, making him shutter in anticipation. He kissed Sigrid again only more gently. Fili began to undress her, kissing along her exposed skin as he lowered her dress. She covered herself in modesty. "Do not hide yourself from me, my love. Let me worship you." Slowly and with a blush Sigrid pulled her hands away so Fili could see his future wife. Fili growled in appreciation. "You are perfection, Azyungâl." Her confidence growing, Sigrid reach for Fili removing his tunic and undoing the laces to his trousers. Fili let his trousers drop standing there quietly completely naked while Sigrid admired his perfect body. "You are so beautiful, my love." Fili blushed at her words

Sigrid's eyes wandered over Fili's strong, scarred body until they wandered lower. She gasped at the size of his manhood. Swollen and throbbing anxiously waiting for her. She had an uncontrollable urge to touch him. She reached out to touch him but pulled back. "Touch me, my love, I am yours to do with as you please." Fili whispered his encouragement. She reached for him again. Her fingers grazing his tip, Fili let out a gasp and closed his eyes. She immediately pulled away. "Did I hurt you?" Fili opens his eyes, they are black with lust. "No, my darling, that felt so good please do not stop." With a grin Sigrid began to run her hand along his length. It felt so strange but good. Like silk over steel. She was enjoying that the more she stroked Fili the more he would moan and writhe under her touch.

Fili couldn't take it anymore. He swatted her hand away, picked her up, carried her to the mattress and laid her down. He began kissing and licking up and down her body. "Mine!" He mumbled as he kissed and suckled on her breasts. It must be a Durin thing. "Yes, Fili, I am yours and yours alone." Sigrid gasps. Fili slowly inserts two fingers inside her to prepare her.

Once she is ready for him, Fili positions himself at her entrance. "I am sorry, my love, but this may hurt. Hold onto me." Sigrid does as Fili tells her. Slowly he pushes his way in. Sigrid gasps, but feels no pain just a pinch. Fili immediately stops. "I am sorry, my love did I hurt you too badly?" Fili asks, concern straining his voice. "No, my heart, I feel fine, please do not stop." Fili continues until he bottoms out, then he waits for her to adjust. Sigrid moves her hips causing them both to moan. "Can you move now, my love?" Fili does as she asks. They end up making love three times before Sigrid leaves just before dawn. He helps her dress and kisses her sweetly. She gives him one last hug before she leaves. "Be careful, my love, I will be waiting for you." Sigrid tells him as she leaves to go with the other women and children. Little did they know that a they had just created a little life this very night.

While Fili spends a glorious night with his One. In another part of Dale on the roof of a building sits the youngest Durin with a She -Elf of his dreams. Kili looks down at his hands, he has no idea how to broach the subject of his feelings. He wishes he had asked Alina first to tell him if Tauriel felt anything for him like she did for Fili and Sigrid. Her and that nose. Instead he just sat there quietly reveling in the presence of HIS One. Of that he was certain.

"I love you, Tauriel!" It just came tumbling out of his mouth. Kili actually meant to say something else but it didn't work out that way. Tauriel gave him a most surprised look. She had an idea that Kili felt that way, but nevertheless Tauriel wasn't sure. Her heart began to sing. And Kili began to back pedal "What I meant to say is that I love how you are so brave in the face of battle. Not that I love you. That would be ridiculous. How could a Dwarf love an Elf or better said how could an Elf love a Dwarf?" Kili looked at Tauriel out of the corner of his eye.

Tauriel was very amused by Kili's nervous babbling. She took him by the shoulders. "Kili, Kili!" She shook him gently trying to get him out of his rant. "Kili! I love you too A'maelamim (My Beloved)." Kili blinked a few times before understanding finally reached his eyes. "You, you love me too, Tauriel?" Kili started to get this stupid grin on his face as the realization started to sink in. His One returned his feeling! Tauriel placed a hand on either side of his face. "Yes, my silly Dwarf, I love you. Elves do not have Ones as Dwarves do. But if we did, you Kili would definitely be mine. I have never loved anyone like you before and doubt I ever will." Then she gave him a chaste but no less passionate kiss. Kili was ecstatic. "Once this is all over we will begin courting officially. And just like Fili and Sigrid we'll get married in six months, maybe have a double wedding!" Tauriel began to tear up. "My love, I do not think it will be that simple. You forget the bad blood between our races. I'm sure your Uncle will never allow our relationship." Tauriel said as tears spilled down her cheeks. Kili wrapped his arms around her waist trying to comfort her. "Amrâlimê, things will work out, do not worry. If I have to I will ask Alina to help us as she helped Fili and Sigrid." He said with a hopeful smile. "I know she will help us!" Kili said as he stood on his tip toes to kiss Tauriel.

Back at the camp Alina watched her husband spar with Dwalin. He looked so majestic as he spars with Dwalin, an air of determination about him. It just made her fall even more in love with him but…  
"Stop worrying I can smell your anxiety from across the camp." The Wolverine says as he steps out of the darkness. "You have nothing-" Alina cuts him off. "Please don't tell me that, Logan. I have everything to worry about. Anything could wrong, sure he may not be killed by Azog but that doesn't mean another stupid Orc doesn't do it. Or a stray arrow or a Troll or-" Now it was Logan's turn. "Would you stop it! I gave you my word that nothing will happen to Thorin and I meant it. Have I ever gone back on my word before?" She shakes her head no. "Well, there you go. I've never gone back on my word and I'm not about to start with you." Logan gives her a hug and she mutters into his jacket. "Thanks Logan." He kisses the top of her head. "Anytime, Kid."

That night in the tents. Thorin came in to find his beautiful wife sleeping in a sheer night gown, that by moonlight revealed everything to him. Thorin's breathing hitched and not for the first time did he think he was a lucky, lucky Dwarf to have such a woman love him. Thorin looked at the cloud covered moon and did something he had not done in years. He got down on his knees and prayed. 'Thank you, Mahal, for blessing me with this gift though I know I don't deserve it. Thank you for bringing my One into my life and in turn giving us a child. I promise I will love and cherish them for the rest of my life. Hopefully you will allow me a long life now that I have someone to live for. Please, I beg you Mahal, protect my One and my child tomorrow. Keep them safe if I am unable to. And always protect and keep them safe should something happen to me.'

Slowly Thorin opened his eyes and felt his heart less burdened and more confident about tomorrow. Once again the moonlight shines down on his wife. She looked like an angel, his angel. Thorin fully undressed and slid into bed with his wife. She immediately cuddled closer to him. He began to kiss her head tenderly, trying to gently wake her. Thorin tilted her head back and kissed her lips. She slowly began to respond to his familiar, but beautiful lips. When she finally opened her eyes, she looked into those impossibly blue eyes. Alina was speechless, all she could do was smile. Thorin's breath hitched and he pulled away.

He smiled back. "Hello, my beloved" He whispers then kisses her deeply until she sighs. Thorin breaks the kiss with a smile on his face. "Hello, my Darling Husband." He kisses her again gently running his hand up and down her spine. "I love you with all my heart, Alina." Thorin whispers. "I have never knew it was possible for me to be this happy. I've never been this happy, not even before the fall of Erebor. You mean more to me that all the gold in this mountain. Though it took you leaving me to realize it." Thorin closes his eyes at the horrible memory and took a shuttering breath. "You and the baby are my life now. Whatever happens tomorrow know this: I love you above all others, even my own life. I would gladly die for you and the baby." A tear runs down his cheek into his beard. Alina sat up more in bed and place a hand over Thorin's mouth. "Don't say such things, my love. Everything will turn out fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. What would we do without you?" Taking his hand and placing it on her belly. "We need you, Thorin, so I forbid you to die tomorrow!" Thorin laughs and kisses her hand. "Yes, my Queen, whatever you command." She kisses him sweetly on the lips but it becomes more urgent. Alina breaks the kiss and whispers. "Make love to me, my King." Thorin lays her down on the bed. "As you command, my Queen." They make love until almost dawn.


	38. Day of the Battle

The sun had risen when Thorin opened his eyes. Though he only had a few hours of sleep he feels refreshed. His resolve to protect his One and unborn child strengthened. Thorin had thought to let Alina sleep a while longer. But the minute he unwound his arms from around her she was awake. "Is it time? What do we do, where should we go, how does this work, Thorin?" Thorin could hear the anxiety in her voice. "Just stay with me or Logan. I'm sure he has a great deal of battle experience." Alina thought about it "Yeah in his lifetime he's been through five different wars." Thorin was impressed. Though he couldn't help notice the admiration on Alina's face. He felt a slight twinge of jealousy.

They got washed and Alina helped Thorin get into his armor. While Thorin was attaching his sword to his hip, he turned around to see his wife putting on a tee shirt, black sweater a pair of jeans her Nike sneakers and a black leather jacket. Thorin raises an eyebrow. "Where is your armor, beloved?" She looked up at him as she was tying her shoe laces. "Don't have any. I don't need it, Thorin, remember healing factor. I wouldn't wear it even if there was armor for me, and Tony knows it."

Thorin felt his anger growing within him. But more than that he felt anxiety. Just looking at Alina kneeling before him tying her shoes made her look so small and helpless. Thorin knows she is a powerful mutant of that he has no doubts. But still, she is so petite and the thought of having her going up against Orcs that would be towering over her made him ill. Then the thought of the baby also being at risk even though Alina had her healing factor was a little too much for Thorin to handle. All of his fears and anxiety finally caught up with him and came crashing down upon him. It felt like his heart was being crushed. He was having trouble catching his breath. His hands began to shake and sweat was just pouring down his face. Thorin clutched at his heart.

Alina had just finished brushing her hair when she caught the scent of Thorin's great fear and his anxiety level shooting up, and the look upon his face. "Thorin! Thorin, look at me!" She placed her hands on either side of his face trying to keep him focused on her. "Thorin, you're having an anxiety attack. You need to calm down and try to control your breathing." Alina said to him in a strong but gentle voice. "Now look at me and try to take nice slow deep breathes. Focus on my eyes, nothing more." Slowly Thorin's breathing returned to normal.

"Are you alright, my love?" Alina asked as she ran her fingers through his thick mane. Once he had himself under control, Thorin latched onto Alina's middle and would not let go. "I can not, Alina. I can not allow you to go into battle. Please forgive me, but if I have to have Logan stay behind and watch over you, I will. I can not allow you to enter into this battle." Alina was taken aback! How could he do this to her? She needed to be there to protect him no matter what. She needed to keep him safe. Nothing Else Matters! "Thorin, why are you saying this to me? I have to be there! I have to keep you safe! And my healing abilities maybe needed elsewhere on the battlefield. Please don't make me stay behind!" Alina pleaded with him. "I won't be able to stand not knowing if your alright."

His resolve was almost broken when he saw her hand fall unconsciously to her belly. Once again his resolved strengthened. Thorin sat her down on the bed next to him and looked intently into her eyes with his beautiful blue eyes. "Alina, I love you with all of my heart." Placing his large hand over her's as it rests on her belly. He continues. "The very thought of harm coming to either one of you makes me want to die. I know you can heal from any injury. But it's too much for me. The thought of you getting hurt, much less the sight of it will drive me to distractions. Causing me to make mistakes, there by costing not only my life but others as well. I cannot take that risk. You are too important to me to let go out into all that chaos. So please, please Alina. If you truly love me and want my mind and heart at ease. Please stay here and help in the healing tents." Alina had every intention of arguing with Thorin about leaving her behind. And that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. But after everything he said, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright, Thorin, I'll stay on two conditions." She grasped his hand tightly.  
One-"That if someone injured calls for me I can go to them and help I'll come right back to the healing tents afterward." She added seeing the distressed look on Thorin's face.  
Two- "That if you so much as sneeze you will call me so I can heal you." Thorin chuckled at this. But Alina was not laughing. "I'm not joking Thorin. Your are my everything and if I can't help you fight, then I'm going to keep you alive one way or another. So promise me, my King."

Thorin stood up and brought her in his arms. Giving her a passionate kiss that made her swoon. Thorin pulled away from his precious wife. Looking at her right in the eyes. He places his hand over his heart. "I promise, my love." Then he kissed her again as they left the tent and went to get breakfast.

The air was electrified with anticipation. Everywhere you looked there was chaos, organized chaos. The Men and Dwarves were making their final preparations to move out and await the oncoming Orc Army on the battlefield as far from Dale and the healing tents as possible. Thorin and Alina were making their way to the tents for breakfast. When they arrived everyone else was already eating. The royal couple greeted everyone around. Alina's eyes were instantly searching for one person in particular. She found him already staring at her, concern flashing across his face.

While Thorin spoke with Steve about when they would march onto the field, Alina motioned with her head to go outside and walked away from Thorin. She walked behind the tents and waits for Logan, hugging herself tightly. "What's up, Kid? I could sense your anxiety before you got close to the me." Alina turned around and rushed into Logan's arms, hugging him tightly. Logan looks down at his friend who is hugging him for dear life and is crying hysterically.

He curiously quirks an eyebrow. Once the water works slows down, Alina spoke. "Thorin wants me to stay behind." She sniffled. Logan looked at her surprised. "Why the fuck does he want you to stay behind?" Logan asked a little irritated that the King would ask his partner to stay behind. Didn't Thorin realize that with two ferals that were practically immortal and one as powerful as Alina, they were virtually unstoppable?! What possible reason could Thorin have?

"He had an anxiety attack earlier." Alina informs him. Logan's eyebrows shoot up. "Why?" Alina continues "Over the thought of me and the baby getting hurt. He said that the thought of us getting hurt would drive him to distractions. Thereby causing him to make mistakes that could cost him his life or someone else's." Logan nodded, he could understand that. He knows how much the King loves his wife, he could smell it. It rolled off him in waves. "I tried to convince him that we would be alright. With my healing factor, but he pulled out the if I loved him I'll stay card. Logan, what am I going to do?" Logan hugged his best friend tighter and kissed her head.

"You're gonna stay put, Kid. What else can you do?" She looked up at him shocked. "Don't give me that look, Kid. Now that you've explained, I actually understand Thorin's reasoning. If you were mine, I'd probably do the same thing. Besides you can still help out here healing people." She sighed. "Well, we did make a deal that if anyone got hurt and called I can help and if he did too I can go to heal him." Logan chuckled. "Well there you go. You won't be totally useless." Alina slapped him in the back of the head. "No really, I'll keep a close eye on him, he so much as gets a paper cut I'll call you." She hugs him again.

"Thanks, Logan, for watching out for him, I know I can trust you." He smiles down at her. "Anytime, Kid, now let get some food in ya before you and that baby starve to death." Thorin was still talking with Steve and now Bard when he saw Logan and Alina enter the tent. His brow furrowed in concern. He made eye contact with his wife. She shook her head and smiled at him. He relaxed and went back to talking to the two men.

It was decided that Gandalf, Natasha, and the Mutants would head over to Dale as soon as they had eaten since they would have some difficulty getting the professor there in his wheelchair. Bilbo would go as well for his own protection. Alina having overheard this volunteered to teleport them instead, much to Thorin's disliking. "I'll only take them to Dale, check on Fili and Kili then be right back I promise." Thorin grunts and nods his head he didn't like it but he would allow it. "Fine but you are not leaving until you eat." Alina rolls her eyes. "As you command, my King." She goes to sit with Natasha and Logan and continues eating. Natasha moves closer to Alina and puts her arm around her best friend shoulders. "Don't worry, Logan will take good care of Thorin." Logan nodded. "I know he will I just can't help but worry." Natasha nodded in understanding.

Once breakfast was finished Natasha went looking for Dwalin to say goodbye to him. She found him with Thorin. "I need to speak with you, Sweetie." Dwalin blushed at the name but left Thorin's side. "Are you leaving now, Lass?" Dwalin asked with a heavy heart. "Yes Dwalin, Alina is teleporting us to Dale here in a little bit. I just wanted to see you and wish you luck, and tell you that I love you, Dwalin." Natasha said getting choked up. Dwalin grabbed her in a bear hug and held her tight. Then he pulled away and kissed her passionately. They finally parted needing air, Dwalin puts his forehead to Natasha's and whispers. "I love you too, my ghivashel. Now you be careful and don't be a hero. If you need help you call for it." Natasha chuckles. "Same to you, you big lug." She then kissed his nose, making Dwalin turn red.

The Professor, Storm, Natasha, Gandalf and Bilbo held hands with Alina and were teleported to Dale. From there they took up there positions. Gandalf, Bilbo, and the Professor were to stay with the women and children while Storm and Natasha were going to take up positions outside on the streets of Dale.

Before Alina left she introduced Sigrid to Professor Xavier. "Sigrid, I'd like you to meet Professor Charles Xavier. He was my mentor and taught me how to control my powers. He is here to protect you all and to help you with your powers." Sigrid curtsied. "Thank you Professor, for your help in protecting Dale and for offering to help me with my powers." Charles inclined his head. "It is my honor to be able to help in anyway I can." Charles offered his hand to Sigrid. As she passed in front of Alina, Alina picked up a very distinct scent. "Sigrid I must speak with you in private." Alina tells her in a excited tone. Sigrid gives her a curious look and leaves the Professor's side.

Sigrid followed Alina to a more private area of the room. When Alina turned to face the young Mutant she had a smile from ear to ear. "So, I don't want to embarrass you, but I know what happened between you and Fili last night." Sigrid gasped and turned bright red. "How do you know that we were together for the first time last night?" Sigrid asked. "Well, one you just admitted it and two I can smell him all over you. But I'm not telling you this to embarrass you. I'm telling you because not only can I smell him but I can smell the life you created last night." Sigrid's eyes went wide. "That's not possible, Alina, how can you know that?" Alina sighed. "Oh Sigrid if I haven't said be before I'll say it now, the nose knows. You smell completely different now. I guess it was Logan smelled when he figured out I'm pregnant too. So let me be the first to congratulate you."

Sigrid beamed with pride and happiness. She was getting ready to rush out the door to tell Fili, but Alina stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" She grinned at Alina and tried to pull away. "I'm going to tell Fili the good news, he will be so happy." Alina's grip tightened. "I'm sure he will be, but he'll kill me if I let you go out there. You stay here I'll tell him and bring him back to you real quick. With that Alina teleported to Fili.

Fili was with his brother and Tauriel when Alina appeared. Fili heard a noise behind him and automatically tried to strike. Luckily Alina had fast reflexes. She teleported out of the way in time. "Whoa, Whoa Fili it's me!" Fili straighten out of his defensive position and apologized. "Oh sorry, Alina, I'm just a little on edge. Have you seen Sigrid, is she alright?" Alina grinned at him. "Oh she is more than alright, come with me she has something to tell you."

They teleported back to the women and children and Fili made his way towards Sigrid. Alina went to stand next to the Professor. *So did you tell the young prince he's going to be a father?* Charles asked Alina telepathically. *No I decided to let Sigrid tell him herself.* She replied They both watched the scene unfold. They saw Sigrid whisper in Fili's ear and him take a step back, eyes wide in astonishment. Then he hugged Sigrid fiercely pick her up and spun her around. *I guess he's happy about the news* Alina says to Charles. Charles only nods. The happy couple make their way over to Alina and the Professor. "Thank you, Alina, for informing us of this miracle, and thank you Professor for volunteering to protect my One and her people." Fili says as he hugs his Auntie. "I am glad to be of service, young prince." The Professor tells Fili. "Now I must take Fili back. Say your goodbyes and lets go." Once again Fili and Sigrid say their goodbyes and Alina teleports Fili back to Kili and Tauriel.

"I hope that news you just received makes you even less reckless than before, Fili. You now have two people depending on you." Alina tells her nephew. Fili has a determined and deadly look in his eyes. "It has, Alina I am going to do everything in my power not to end up like in that damn book. I *will* get married and I *will* see my child born." Alina nods. Kili has a confused look on his face. "What are you two talking about?" He asks. "Ask your brother he'll tell you. And I see that you and Tauriel have declared your love for one another." Kili and Tauriel looked at her in surprise. Alina rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to say it, the nose knows. You both reek of love. I have to get back before your Uncle has a stroke." With that, Alina left not before she heard Kili whoop for joy and yell that he was going to be an uncle!

Before she left Dale, Alina went to check on Storm and Natasha. King Bard had already arrived on horseback and had positioned them near the now closed gates of the city. "Are you guys alright, do you need anything?" Both women look at their friend. "No, Alina we're fine. You need to get back to the healing tents before this gets started." Storm says. Natasha had filled her in on all that had happened. All three women hug and Alina teleported back to the main army.

The minute she appeared in the tent and Thorin spotted her, he made a beeline right for her. He enveloped her in a strong embrace. "What took you so long, my ghivashel? You had me worried." He said as he kissed her head. Alina snuggled more into his embrace. "I went to check on the boys and I took Fili to see Sigrid one more time. She had some news to give him." Thorin raised an eyebrow. "I'll let them tell you, it's not my place." Thorin grunted in annoyance but agreed.

Time was getting nearer for the army to depart and Alina stuck closer to Thorin more than normal. She wanted to spend as much time with him as humanly possible. But she was needed in other places as well. She reluctantly left Thorin's side. Steve had asked her to teleport Hawkeye on a high vantage point so he would have a clear shot at the Orcs. Lord Elrond thought that was a brilliant idea and decided to do the same. Clint smirked, he was now going to get to see how good these Elves really were. Alina was distributing the Elves onto high hilltops away from the battle so they too could have clear shots. Clint and the others had extra quivers of arrows with them.

Once the Armies Elves, Men, Dwarves, and Mutants were getting ready to assemble, Steve took over. He began to rearrange their ranks. Going off his memory of the movie and distributing them in the weakest areas. Where they are more likely to get hit first. He walked passed an Elf who gave him a questioning look. "Trust me I've been a trained soldier for 70 years." The Elf scoffed. "Your just a child." Steve walked back. "I maybe a child to you sir, but this child stopped a whole alien invasion from taking over his entire world. Begging your pardon sir, have you?" The Elf could only shake his head no. "I didn't think so." Steve said and walked away.

Steve had assigned each mutant to go with each race of Middle Earth. Cyclops was to be with the Race of Men, Bobby with the Elves, and Logan, of course, with Thorin and the Dwarves. Thor would be in the front lines with Steve. Bruce was going to stay in the healing tents unless they gave him a call that he was needed. He decided that there wasn't enough healers to go around so it was best for him to stay. He had come perfectly equipped to handle any type of war wound that they could throw at him. But he was ready to fight if necessary.

Everything was almost ready. Thorin checks on his men, making sure they had their armor on properly and that they were well armed and Logan was shadowing his every move. "Logan, will you not be requiring any armor?" Logan shook his head. "Nah, Bub. It'll just slow me down. Besides healing factor, I got nothing to worry about." Steve had gone around and check to make sure that all the Avengers and X-Men had communicators. There some left over so he showed Thorin, Dwalin, Dain, Lord Elrond, Bard and Thranduil how to use them. This way Steve could keep in contact with them to let them know how things were going and, also to be able to give orders a lot more profeciently.

The armies were assembled and ready to move out. They were just waiting on the word from the King Under The Mountain. But Thorin wasn't ready. He needed to see his Azyungâl first. Nothing was more important not even this battle. He made his way to the healing tents. There he found his beloved, preparing beds, placing basins of water next to each bed. Fetching Oin whatever he needed and shredding some bed linens to be rolled into bandages. Thorin stood at the entrance and watched for a while. He watch his beautiful angel at work. Finally she stretched and glanced at the entrance. The minute her eyes fell on his, Alina's entire face lit up. She turned and rushed into his arms, Thorin spun her around and held her tight. "Oh my Ghivashel, it feels so good to hold you in my arms." He placed her down on the ground. Taking her face in both hands, Thorin kissed her tenderly, then slowly one hand drifted to her still flat belly. She placed a hand over his.

Placing his forehead to hers, he whispered. "The time has come, my love. I must lead my armies into battle." Alina couldn't help but let a sob escape her lips. "Do not worry, my darling, all will be well. Nothing will happen to me, not with Logan shadowing me as closely as he is. Isn't that right Logan?" From a distance Logan answers. "Damn right nothing's going to happen." Alina giggles through tears. "Are you sure you don't want me with you, Thorin?" He brought her hands to her lips and kissed them. "No beloved, I will feel much better knowing that you and the baby are safe back here tending to the wounded." Alina resigned herself. "Alright fine, I just wanted to try one last time. But remember if you get hurt, no matter how minor, you call me so I can heal it, Alright?" Thorin chuckles and embraces Alina even tighter. "Yes my, queen, whatever you want."

He bent down and gave her the most passionate kiss they have ever share, he poured all his love, passion, faithfulness, and devotion into it that kiss. So much so she swooned. Thorin smiled at her when she opened her eyes. "I love you, Amrâlimê" She smiled up at him "Men lananubukhs menu." Thorin's eyes widened. "How did you…." She smiled again "Fili and Kili taught me." Thorin gave her another passionate kiss then reluctantly released her from his hold and left the tent. He did not look back for if he had he would have seen that Alina had crumple to the ground crying. Bruce made his way over and helped Alina up. "He'll be alright, Alina, you'll see." Alina took in a shuttering breath. "I hope you're right, Bruce.


	39. The Battle Begins

Marching out onto the battlefield, the armies of Men, Elves, Dwarves, and Mutants. All united over a common enemy, now waiting in anticipation. Thorin stood at the forefront of his army, in his Titanium armor brandishing the royal colors. His raven black hair being picked up by the wind every now and then. To his left stood his cousin, Lord Dain. Closer still to Thorin stood Dwalin. The remainder of the Company standing directly behind their King.

On Thorin's right stood Logan, wearing his brown boots, blue jeans white tank top and brown leather jacket. Smoking a cigar with his arms crossed. The whole time sniffing the air and scanning the horizon. Thorin kept glancing behind him anxiously, until he felt a hand upon his shoulder. "Thorin, you need to focus. Keep your mind here, and focus on what's going to be happening around you. You need to get it in your head that Alina, and the baby are safe, don't worry about them. They're going to be fine, I promise." Logan tells Thorin in a stern voice. Thorin turns to Logan and nods. "I know, Logan, you're right. I can't help it." Logan pats him on the back. "Well you're going to have to help it, Bub. Don't make my job of protecting ya any harder than it's going to be. I promised Alina I'd keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do."

Thorin takes a deep breath and steels his nerves. He must believe that his wife and child will be fine, it finally occurred to him that worrying doesn't help anyone. He faces forward and instantly become the King Under the Mountain. He turns into the warrior he has always been. Logan, nods his approval and pats him on the back. Thorin give him a smirk.

Suddenly, Logan's head snaps up toward the Eastern slope of the mountain where Steve is at. "Head's up, Cap, the earth is being disturbed where you're at and a foul stench is seeping out. They should be breaking out anytime now." Steve looked off in that direction, he couldn't see a difference but he would rely on Logan's nose and ears. "Roger that, Logan. Everyone else, get that?" He heard from all over, "Roger that." Steve looked up at Clint" Do you see anything, Hawkeye?" Hawkeye looked around. "Nothing yet…wait I see some sort of disturbance on the mountain."

The armies became tense, Bobby was more excited than scared. "Well, It's time to change." Quick as a flash he changed into Ice Man. Leaving the Elves in shock. Bobby began to make his Ice Slide and got a little bit ahead of the army of Elves until Lord Elrond called him back. "It would be wise to keep you hidden until the actual battle so you can take them by surprise." Bobby nodded in agreement.

On Thorin's command the Armies began to move out. It was a grand sight to see the three armies following the King Under the Mountain into battle. With the of the King's friend Captain America. His wife's Mutant friends and the Avengers. What Thorin didn't know was that there was yet another army standing by from yet another world just waiting for the command.

As they marched up the field, Thor comes closer to Steve to inform him. "Steve, if this battle seems lost, I have permission from the All Father to bring down the the forces of Asgard. This evil can not prevail, and The All Father likes Alina so he will not let her suffer." Steve is taken aback. "Are you serious?" Thor chuckled "Yes, he once considered her a bride for me, but my heart belongs to Jane Foster and her's was still searching."

Meanwhile the Men of Dale were very nervous and scared about what they were about to face. Scott took it upon himself to give them courage. "I know you're scared , I'm scared too. But you must steel your nerves and remember what, or rather, who your fighting for. Your wives, your mothers, your sons, and daughters. You have to imagine what the Orcs will do to them if they get a hold of them. Can you live with yourselves if that happens?" A strong "NO!" erupted from the race of Men. "I won't lie to you some of you may die, but you died protecting your loved ones. And I will help in all that I can." And with that Scott adjusted his visor and was ready.

The large army reached, as safely as the could, where the Orcs would emerge. They were to be taken by surprised and attacked almost immediately. If Steve remembered correctly the Eastern slope would break open first. He immediately had the Elves create a barricade with pikes sticking through the shields, much like in the movie. Thorin had that done the same all along the line with the armies prepared behind the shield. Thorin heard Logan put out his Cigar in his palm and smell burning flesh. Thorin gave him a weird look. "Doesn't that hurt?" Logan shook his head "Nah, used to it besides, I wanted to freak you out." Logan said with a smirk. Thorin rolls his eyes.

Suddenly Logan looks to the Eastern slope. He unsheathes his claws and growls. "It's starting." Logan touches his communicator, "Bird boy, do you see anything?" Hawkeye looks and there it is."Eew, it's the wereworms, they're busting through on the Eastern slope first. And there's a little movement on the Western. Here they come guys!"

The Orcs came out of the tunnels with all the confidence in the world, expecting to have enough time to organize their ranks. But they were met with a different sight. The Armies of Men, Elves, and Dwarves were not as disorganized as they were led to believe and in the distance the could see the King Under the Mountain leading his armies.

The Orcs had no other choice, with the death of the Bolg and Azog not around, they did what they did best , they rushed head long into battle. With a great cry and screams they rushed the armies. "Disgusting." Thor said wrinkling his nose, as he twirled his hammer. "What did they say?" Thor looked at Steve. "Some things a gentlemen should never repeat." Then he took off into the air conjuring up lighting and blasting the Orc army.

As the Orc army got closer, the wall of Dwarves stood their ground. The Orc army ran toward the wall of shields thinking they could crash through, but at the last minute the Dwarves raised pikes and the Orcs impaled themselves on them. The first line retreated only to replaced by a second line for the next wave of unsuspecting Orcs. This was done several more time until the Orcs finally caught on and with their own pikes began to skewer the dwarves.

With that Thorin and the infantry entered the battle, but not before Logan called Alina. "You need to start teleporting, there are a lot of wounded, Thorin won't see you." She nodded and vanished.  
The healers were already out there picking up the wounded but they only had so many stretchers. "Don't worry I can get them there faster, you go back and be ready." Alina, took a piece of her apron and sliced into ribbons so she could bind their hand together. Then she would take a hand and teleport them to the healing tent. There, each healer would take a patient. She would take the most serious one. With her powers, she was able to heal in to no time. The hard part was to convince the Dwarf to stay put. "You're still hurt, Master Dwarf," it was a lie of course, "you need to rest." The Dwarf huffed at her. "I feel fine, now let me pass." Alina sighed. "If you rest for 10 minutes, I'll let you go." He agreed. She put water shackles on him so he would stay. Once his ten minutes were up he took off screaming "Baruk khazad ai-menu!" Bruce comes up to Alina as asks "What does that mean?" Bruce asked. 'The axe of the Dwarves are upon you!' Alina told him. "Wow that All Speak comes in handy." Alina smiles "Not all the time."

Bruce was working in the healing tents, when he heard on the communicators that Azog had sent Trolls to attack the City of Dale. That was all he needed to hear. "Alina, I need to go down to Dale, The city is being attack by Trolls." Alina nods. "Alright, but, wear a communicator." Bruce gave Alina a smile took the communicator and walked calmly out of the tent.

Making his way to Dale, Bruce saw the Trolls pounding on the gates and charging the walls. He could hear the women and children screaming. And that was all it took. His anger came rushing to the surface like a bottle of champagne and suddenly the top popped off. He ripped his shirt of and instantly turned into the giant monster that is the Hulk. Hulk let out a mighty roar and began running toward the Troll at the gate, when suddenly his feet faltered and he stopped.

There was a sort of ringing in his mind then a voice. *Hulk, this is Charles Xavier, do you remember me?* Hulk nodded *I've come to aid you, to direct you. You must destroy all of the Orc, Goblins, and Trolls. Along with Wargs, Bats and any other evil thing that may come along.*

While Charles is explaining this he is also showing him what the enemy looks like. *Hulk, the Avengers, and The X-Men are also here so do not attack them. But, there are more people. There are Elves, Men, and Dwarves. These people you also do not attack, they are our allies.* As before Charles show him images so he could recognize friend from foe. Hulk nodded his head in understanding and took off after the Troll at the gate. That whole explanation took less that 10 seconds.

Once he got to the gate Hulk roared at the Troll to get its attention. The dumb Troll looked from side to side then up then finally down at Hulk. The Troll towered over Hulk, but that didn't matter. Hulk was still going to smash. The Troll looked at Hulk with curious eyes. "Who is this little fella?" The Troll knelt down to get a better look at Hulk. "Why, he looks like he couldn't hurt a fly." The Troll reached out to pet Hulks head which pissed Hulk off to no end. With a mighty roar he grabbed the trolls finger and slammed him into the ground leaving a Troll size crater. Then he grabbed him by the hand and flung him into the side of the mountain.

With a mighty leap, Hulk reached the unconscious trolled and stomped his head until what little brains the Troll had oozed out. "Puny Troll." Hulk said and then rushed back to Dale to take on the other Troll. By the time he reached it, The Troll had already broken through the walls of Dale. Hulk continues to fight his way into Dale

The Orcs and Trolls came rushing through the hole the now dead Troll had made, and filled the streets. The clashing of swords and shields could be heard everywhere, but also a different sound no one in middle earth had ever heard before, gun shots. At first it had startled everyone in their tracks but then the fighting resumed.

Natasha was a dead shot, making every bullet count. She had a full arsenal of weapons with her. She was prepared for anything, what she was not prepared for was to have a Troll come lumbering toward her intent on eating her. Just then a bolt of lightning hit the troll square in the head killing it. And for good measure Hulk stomped it's head flat. "Thanks Storm, you too Big Guy." Hulk smirked and went after more orcs.

Storm and Natasha continued to work together as a team. Storm would create tornadoes and pick up Orcs and drop them over the cliffs or she would electrocute them with her lightning. While Natasha would booby trap streets and lead Orcs down there only to get blown to bits. She would also use her gloved hand to electrocute them then kill them. At one point Storm covered an entire alley in a fog and Natasha went running in with 15 Orc soldiers following her. The Orcs were complete lost in the fog but this gave Natasha the chance to pick them off one by one using her shruikens without any problem. But she missed one that had come in after. The Orc slashed her in the leg, leaving a gaping wound. Storm hit it with a bolt of lightning before it could run Natasha through.

Storm landed and immediately applied pressure on the wound. "We need to call Alina to come heal this." Natasha refused. "No, she needs to stay in the healing tents." Stormed pressed harder on the wound causing Natasha to groan. "Nat, this is deep, you'll bleed to death. And don't you remember, the Orc blades are laced with poison. We need to call her before it spreads." Storm got on the communicator and called Alina.

Alina was in the process of healing an Elf when her communicator went off. "Talk to me." She said as she healed the Elf's belly wound. "It's Storm, Nat's been hurt you need to come quick." Alina wiped the sweat from her brow. "On my way." She finished up with the Elf wrapped his minor wounds and teleported to Natasha. When she got there, Natasha was already running a fever and Storm was fighting off Orcs trying to protect Natasha. "Get her out of here, I'll handle these guys." Storm yells. Alina takes a hold of Natasha and teleports back to the healing tents. From there she begins to heal Natasha's leg. It took some effort but Alina was finally able to draw out all the poison and heal Natasha's wound. Natasha's eyes flutter open. "Thank god you're alive, Dwalin would have killed me if something happened to you." Alina says to Natasha. Nat tries to get up. "No you don't, Nat, you need to rest for a bit. I healed you but you still lost quite a bit of blood, so I can't let you go just yet." Natasha huffs. "Fine, I'll stay for a while but the minute I feel better, I'm gone. Have you heard from anyone else?" Alina shakes her head. "No, but I guess that's a good thing. I'm sorry I can't stay with you but there are more casualties coming in." Alina gets up and is about to walk away when Natasha grabbed her hand. "You okay? You look a little pale?" She smiles at Nat. "I'm fine just a little tired, that's all." With that she left.

Hawkeye was on his perch and could see everything. The battle to him seemed to be evenly matched, he looked across the way and noticed none other than Legolas. He got a smug look on his face. Now he was going to have some real competition. Hawkeye began to take aim and shoot down as many Orcs as he could, his arrows never missed. He looked up briefly to see arrows raining down upon the Orcs with such precision that not a single ally was hit. He looked across the way and made eye contact with Legolas. They both smirked at each other. The game was on.

With his compound bow Hawkeye could hit target further away and with great acuracy, while Legolas was faster with his Elven bow and just as accurate. The big difference was that Hawkeye's toys had a little surprise at the end, explosives. Or once they hit their target they would shoot out at any other target nearby, killing more Orcs. But that wasn't the only thing he was doing. He was keeping Steve up to date as to the movement of the army. "Cap, on your right side the Orcs are trying to flank your position." Steve had the army turn and engage the enemy so they would not be surrounded. Hawkeye continued to fire into the crowds of Orcs as did the Elves slowly they began to thin out the division of Orcs.

Back in Dale the fighting was fierce. The women and children were well hidden inside the Banquet Halls. Gandalf, Bilbo, and Professor Xavier were at the ready. But anytime an attempt was made to get in they would find themselves dissuaded to go somewhere else. Gandalf looked at Xavier. "Your doing?" Charles on smiled and nodded. The women and Children felt relatively safe having a wizard and a powerful mutant there to protect them.

But Sigrid was anxious, worried, and to be honest down right bored. She had dealt with Orcs before, she was positive she could do it again. She decided to sneak out and go help Fili. If not Fili, Alina in the healing tents. The point was she had to be useful.

As she was getting ready to slip away she heard in her thoughts. *This is not the safest course of action, my child* Sigrid froze on the spot. Then she recognized the voice. *Professor, I can not sit her and be useless while my people suffer. Even you in that chair can still protect them, I have to go* The professor sighed *If you feel you must go, then go. But stay out of Fili's sight. He will become more reckless trying to protect you and your child and will get himself killed, understand?* She gave him a nod and slipped away *Yes, sir.*

Meanwhile:

Fili, Kili, and Tauriel were fighting on top of the building against a horde of Orcs. They fought viciously, blood and limbs flying everywhere, evicerated bodies crumbling to the ground. Decapitations, black blood spraying everywhere. Legs being cut off.

That is the scene that Sigrid encountered when she found Fili. He had just decapitated an Orc and got sprayed in the eyes with its blood, he was momentarily blinded. Another Orc taking, advantage, snuck up behind the Son Of Durin with his axe raised. All of Sigrid's fear manifested itself into one powerful move. She paralyzed the orc and with a twisting motion of her hand, twisted the Orc head clean off. Fili was finally able to get the blood out of his eyes, when he turned around and saw the crumpled Orc, the first thing he assumed was that is was Alina. "Alina, where are you?" he yelled. But when there was no answer, it dawned on him who it was. "Sigrid!" Fili screamed, looking around frantically for her. She panicked and ran for cover. Sigrid hid behind a pillar, not noticing an Orc coming up on her fast. Until it fell beside her, an arrow in it's neck. Kili's aim was true.

Fili comes rushing to Sigrid's side, "What are you doing here?!" He asked angrily. "You are suppose to be with the other women and children, not risking your and the life of our child!" Sigrid pulled Fili into an embrace. "I'm here to help and no matter what you say, Fili, I'm staying. If the other mutants are fighting then so am I." Fili took her face in his hands. "They are seasoned warriors, they can handle these conditions, you have only fought the Orcs once and with help. You are not ready to be out here."

Sigrid was so angry that Fili had said these things to her, That with a might shove of her hands she tossed a troll of a cliff to its death. The other three just gawked at her. " You were saying, my love?" Sigrid said with a smirk, that looked vaguely like Alina's. She was beginning to pick up Alina's attitude. Fili's head dropped to his chest. "Fine but you stay with me, alright?" Sigrid kissed Fili and nodded. Together they faced the Orc army.

They stood back up and immediately were attacked. Fili's instincts to protect his One kicked in. He shoved Sigrid behind him as an Orc came at them. Sigrid angrily shoved Fili aside, raised her hand to the Orc and froze him in place. Then with a thought, burst every organ in the Orc's body, she remembered what Alina had said to the Elven Prince. Black blood oozed from its nose ears and mouth, it fell to the ground dead. She gave Fili a sharp look. "I am no helpless human, Fili! I am a mutant, I can take care of myself, do not worry." Fili looked at her in awe, then shook his head. "I know you can, but I will always try to protect you." Her face softened. "I know you will, but now is the time to protect the city and my people. You and I will protect each other." He smiled. "Spoken like a true Princess of Erebor."

They ran off together in search of Kili and Tauriel. As they ran Sigrid would wave her hand and toss the Orcs clear over the city walls or freeze them in place and Fili would run them through. They reached Kili and Tauriel who on top of a building. They were being overrun. With a scream Sigrid threw out her hands and launched half of the Orc after Kili and Tauriel, over the walls cliffs. Fili stared at Sigrid for a moment then took her hand and ran for his brother and soon to be Elf sister -in - law. He held onto Sigrid's hand as they ran up the stairs. They fought their way to the top of the building, killing and slamming Orcs into the building until they reached Kili and Tauriel. There they rested. "How did you toss the Orcs over the cliffs, Sister?" Kili asked between gasps for air. Sigrid blushed. "I was angry and my power increased and I just did it. They all laughed until suddenly Sigrid gasped. They all looked at her and saw that she had an arrow sticking out of her shoulder close to her heart.

An Orc had shot her from some distance away, but Tauriel quickly loosed an arrow and shot it between the eyes. Fili screamed. "Sigrid, no!" She slumped in his arms, Fili carefully lowered her to the ground. "No, no, my love, no!" Fili was in full on panic. Tauriel touched the communicator in her ear. "Alina, Sigrid has been shot."

Alina was about to sit down to rest when she heard Tauriel. "What?! What is Sigrid doing with you guys?!" She asked fearfully. "No time to explain, you must come and treat her, the poison is spreading to her heart." Tauriel informed her. Alina immediately disappeared and reappeared with Sigrid and the others. "Step aside, Fili, I need room." Fili reluctantly moved to give Alina to work on the wound. They had removed the arrow and were applying pressure. The whole time Sigrid kept telling them she was fine. "I'm fine, Alina, really I am. It doesn't even hurt." The others thought she must be in shock. But when Alina looked at the wound, it was almost healed over. Alina was taken aback by this, the only thing that she could think that could have happened is that Sigrid just gained a new power. Healing Factor.

Alina smiled at the girl. "Well congratulations, Sigrid, for getting a new power and just in time too." Fili looked confused. "She's alright, Fili, I don't have to do anything she did it all herself. Sigrid has developed Healing Factor, she's already healed. Without even thinking Fili threw himself on top of Sigrid and hugged her tightly. "My love, I thought I lost you!" Sigrid laughed. "No, Fili, you will not lose me for a long time." With that Alina was going to leave but Fili stopped her. "Wait, Alina take Sigrid with you. She wants to help let her help in the healing tents." Sigrid was going to complain but saw the look in Fili's eyes and agreed. After a final goodbye to Fili, Sigrid and Alina left.


	40. The Battle Rages On

***JARVIS SPEAKING***

 **(BLACK SPEECH BEING SPOKEN)**

Sigrid and Alina teleported back to the healing tents and are immediately bombarded with more wounded. Things are getting more hectic, and with Bruce in Dale it was getting harder to keep up with the casualties. "Sigrid, please put on an apron and get me some water, we must get to work as quickly as possible." Sigrid nods and runs for the water. Meanwhile, Alina goes to check on Natasha. "How are you feeling, Nat?" Natasha opens her eyes, her color had returned and her breathing was no longer labored. "I'm feeling much better. But you look worn out, are you alright?" Natasha asks, concern lacing her voice. Alina gave her a smile and pats her arm. "Never better." Natasha quirked an eyebrow. "I don't think so, Alina, what's the matter?" Alina sighed. "Nothing, it's just a lot of work, there are so many casualties. I'm tired and I'm worried about Thorin." Natasha's eyes softened she pats her arm. "Rest, Alina, it's not good for you or the baby." Alina squeezed her hand. "No time, I have to get back to work."

As the battle raged on more and more Orcs poured out of the mountain. The location of the healing tents was no longer safe. Oin was becoming very worried about their current location. "We must move the wounded into Erebor!" Oin said to the Elves. "But how shall we do that? There is too much fighting, we'll never make it." One Elf said. "If we stay here any longer we will be overrun." Alina sighed, "I'll take them, you all get to the Healing Rooms inside Erebor and get them ready. I'll teleport the wounded." Oin patted her arm. I'll stay with you Lass." Oin says. "No, Oin, you need to show them where it is and help set up. I can take care of myself." Alina insisted.

"I'll stay with her." Came a voice from a behind them. It was Bruce, he was back from Dale. He was sweaty and his clothes were torn up, but otherwise he was fine. One of the healers from Dale handed him some clothes to put on. "Alright, that's settled, let's get to work." Alina thought it best to teleport the healers into Erebor to avoid any injuries and to get things going faster. Sigrid elected to also stay behind and prep the wounded for the teleportation.

Slowly but surely the wounded were teleported to the safety of Erebor. When it came time to take Natasha, she refused. "No, Alina, take me to Dale. I feel fine, it's time for me to get back into the fighting." Alina gave her a concerned look. "Are you sure, Nat, you can stay here and help out?" Natasha scoffed. "I'm not a healer like you, I'm a killer. Time to put those talents to good use. Let's get going to Dale." Alina sighed and nodded. "Okay, Nat, if that's what you want I'll take you." With that they teleported back to Dale.

Once arriving they ran into Bard and several men who were being overrun by Orcs. Alina instantly set them ablaze and threw them back with her telekinesis. "Thank you, Alina, should you not be in the healing tents?" Bard asked. "Everyone has been moved into Erebor and it just now occurred to me that maybe I should teleport the women and children there as well. What do you think, Bard?" He thought for a moment then agreed. "Yes, the city may be overrun it may be safer for them this way. If you can do it then do so. Make sure my children are safe." Alina nodded, she wasn't going to tell him that Sigrid was already with her. With that she teleported to the women and children, leaving Natasha with Bard.

Alina startled everyone in the room except for Xavier. "Alright everyone, I'm going to be taking you all to Erebor where it's safer." They were about to protest until Alina told them that it was at Bard's orders that they be moved somewhere else. "Now, I need you all to get your belonging and then hold hands. I will teleport half of you then come back for the rest." Taking Tilda and Bain's hands, she tells the group to hold their breath and teleports them to Erebor. Alina is about to teleport back to Dale when Bain grabs her hand. "Where is my sister, have you seen her, Alina?" Alina smiles at the boy. "Yes, Bain, she's with me helping the wounded, you don't have to worry. I'll take good care of her." That put the boy's mind at ease and Alina teleported back to Dale bringing the rest of the women and children.

When Alina returned with the rest of the women and children, the other women had already decided that they would help organize the healing room and help with the wounded as much as they could. Some even took it upon themselves to have Oin lead them to the kitchens so they could prepare food for the patients and returning warriors. While the children cleaned the women searched the stores to see what could be salvaged and cooked, they also had with them the food the Elves had provided. Soon the smell food cooking reached every part of Erebor.

Alina went back one final time to retrieve the professor, Gandalf and Bilbo. "No, Alina my place is here. But be sure to take The Professor and Bilbo." Gandalf said. "No, Gandalf I shall stay with you and fight." Bilbo said with a determined look upon his face. Gandalf sighed. "Very well, Bilbo, if you insist." Alina sighed and turned to the Professor. "Come on Professor, I have to take you back to Erebor. I can't leave you here." With a resigned sigh the Professor accepted. "Good luck to you, Gandalf and to you Bilbo, if you are in need of help just think to me and I shall send Alina to you right away." Alina nodded in agreement. Charles shook their hands then taking Alina's hand vanished to Erebor.

The Battle between the Elves and the Orcs at the moment seemed to be evenly matched. Lord Elrond was still holding Bobby back, and Bobby was chomping at the bit dying to get involved. Suddenly the tides began to turn against the Elves as more Orcs began to gather. That was when Lord Elrond gave Bobby the go ahead. Bobby smiled and slid out on his ice slide over the Elves. He began freezing the oncoming Orcs and Trolls as he slid past.

Thor was enjoying himself immensely fighting the packs of Orcs. He hadn't seen a battle like this since the nine realms had erupted into war. Though there were many, many enemies, they were no match for him and Mjölnir. He was destroying Orcs left and right. Then he noticed that Ice Man was freezing the Orcs. An idea occurred to him. He swung Mjölnir and flew over to Ice Man and began smashing all the Orc ice statues. Thor laughed as he destroyed the ice statues until he heard the terrible sound of a horn being blown. Looking around he noticed that the Orcs were regrouping. A frown creased Thor's forehead. He looked around and noticed that there were flags on top of the mountain. He twirled Mjölnir and lifted off into the sky heading straight for the flags. Once he arrived he lets out a mighty yell bringing forth lightning and striking the tower of flags, that was obviously directing the Orcs. It came crashing down in flames. Once that was done he rejoined the fighting.

Meanwhile, Tony was in a panic. The cloud of bats were right on his tail and he was inadvertently leading the bats back to the main battle. ****Sir, you are approaching the main battle.**** Jarvis informs Tony. "I know that but I can't shake these guys, maybe Legolas and Katniss can give me a hand with them." But just as he was approaching the area where the Elves and Hawkeye were stationed, a beam of light began hitting the bats knocking them clean out of the sky. "What was that?!" Tony questioned **. **That would be Mr. Scott Summers, Sir**** Tony looked off to his right and there was Cyclops shooting at all the bats. He was a dead shot.

That gave Tony enough time to land next to Cyclops and together they began shooting at the cloud of bats. But the bats were coming at Cyclops and Tony at tremendous speeds. "There's just too many of them!" Scott yells as the bats come barreling down on them. Suddenly the bats are snatched out of the sky. Radagast had a arrived with the Eagles just in time. The Eagles immediately start to dive at the bats picking them off one by one.

The bats scatter with the Eagles in full pursuit. One Eagle lands long enough for Beorn to leap off and join in the battle. Scott and Tony look at each other as the big man transforms into a giant bear and begins to pummel the Orcs that had surrounded him. "You think you can handle it from here, Scott? I got to get up to Ravenhill to lend the Dwarves a hand." Scott gave Tony a nod, but before Tony could leave Scott grabs his arm. "What happened to the army to the North." Tony grins. "My boys are taking care of that as we speak but the horde of Goblins got away and are heading for Ravenhill, they'll be overrun." Scott nods, and with that Tony lowered his face plate at shoots off toward Ravenhill.

The battle was being hard fought, all that can be seen is just a sea of Orcs, Elves Men and Dwarves. Lines are broken, hundreds lay dead or dying on the battle field, mostly Orcs. And in all this chaos is Steve Rogers. He has been separated from the main forces and now faces a pack of Orcs alone. Using his shield he throws it with enough force to decapitate several of the orcs at once. Then with the sword Thorin gifted him he slices and hacks his way through the rest. He made short work of the Orcs.

As Steve took a few seconds to take a breath, he noticed a lone figure on a hill riding on an Elk. He rolled his eyes knowing exactly who it was, Thranduil. Thranduil is dispatching Orc after Orc with grace and ease until suddenly his Elk stumbles and falls, launching him head long into all the Orcs he was fighting. Thranduil quickly gets up and begins fighting the Orcs that are slowly closing in around him. Steve being who he is can't let a comrade fall, even if it is Thranduil. He sheaths his sword and makes a run to aid Thranduil, hopefully he'll make it in time.

Steve barrels his way through Orcs, slipping in between the legs of Trolls and leaping over the ever growing pile of bodies until he finally makes it up the hill. Once he gets there he sees a Warg getting ready to bite Thranduil in half. Steve throws his shield and it embeds itself in the Warg's neck. Blood spurts out from the wound covering the back of Thranduil's head. Thranduil turns, surprised to see how close he came to death, even more surprised to see the shield embedded in the Warg's neck. Meanwhile Steve is hacking his way through the Orcs to make it to Thanduil side. "Thought you could use some help sir, if you don't mind having help from a human brandishing a Dwavish sword." Steve tells him. Thranduil cocks an eyebrow. "If you insist, Captain by all means assist me in disposing of this filth." And together they made quick work of the Orcs.

Logan fought the onslaught of Orcs, but they were no match for him. His claws went through their armor like a hot knife through butter. Sure he had been stabbed a few times and it hurt like hell. But his healing factor kicked in and he was instantly healed. He saw a troll lumbering its way in his direction. Logan smirked and ran towards the troll, claws unsheathed. He ran in between its legs he quickly cut the tendons on it's legs. The troll came crashing down, crushing several Orcs in it's path. Logan jumped on it's back, made his way toward the head and stabbed it through the back of the head.

From his vantage point it seemed things were going in favor of his allies. Then it dawn on him, where was Thorin?! He scanned the area and sniffed the air, but all he could smell was the stench of Orc blood. He continued to look around until he finally spotted Thorin and Dwalin. They were surrounded. Logan vaguely remember the kids at the school telling him that in the book Thorin was overrun and killed. Well, Damn it not on his watch! Logan made a promise and the Wolverine keeps his promises. So over his dead body was Thorin going to die. And since Logan can't die, neither was Thorin.

Logan made a mad dash towards Thorin and Dwalin, mowing down Orcs as he went. Decapitating, eviscerating, and amputating Orcs that got in his way. Flinging corpses off his claws until he reached Thorin and Dwalin. "Sorry I'm late, what'd I miss?" Logan said with a smirk. As he killed an Orc that came charging at him. "Oh nothing much just Thorin and I almost getting killed!" Dwalin snapped at him. "Well I'm here now, what next?" Logan questioned. "We need to cut off the head of the snake." Thorin pointed up to Ravenhill.

There as plain as day stood Azog the Defiler. Logan quirked an eyebrow. "How the fuck are we going to get up there?!" At that point Balin and Dain shows up with a chariot being pulled by battle Rams. "Oh, okay." Logan said pulling out a cigar from his jacket and lighting it.

Thorin jumps on the spare Ram and sprints off toward Ravenhill. "Hey, wait!" Logan yells "Damn it, he's not making my job of protecting him easy." Logan says while puffing on his cigar. He throws his cigar away and jumps into the chariot. "Come on, come on get this hunk of junk movin' already." He yells at Balin. Dwalin too jumps into the chariot. "Let's go brother, we must catch up to Thorin." Balin whips the Rams into action and they spring forward.

The race is on to reach Ravenhill before anything happens to Thorin, but the ride up there is anything but pleasant. The chariot is immediately under fire by Orc arrows, and pursued by Wargs and Warg riders. Thankfully they just happened to be passing by Hawkeye's perch, so he was able to take out some of the Wargs as was Legolas. Dwalin too was able to take out the Warg riders with the arrow launcher they had on board, but they soon ran out of ammunition and more Wargs joined in the pursuit. Some of the rams had already been taken out by the Wargs, they weren't going to make it. Logan huffs and runs his fingers through his hair. He looks at Dain and Dwalin. "Don't wait for me I'll be up there soon enough." Dain and Dwalin looked at each. "What are you going to do Lad?" Logan grinned, lets out a might roar and leaped off the chariot, claws extended. "LOGAN!" They all yelled. But he landed on one of the Warg riders and with one swipe cut the Orc in half and stabbed the Warg through the neck. The Warg collapsed sending Logan flying. He instantly got up and ran at the on coming Wargs.

Meanwhile Dwalin and Dain take advantage of the distraction that Logan is creating to get on the Rams and make their way up to Ravenhill, Balin decides to stay behind. Once they reach the top, Thorin is nowhere to be found. As Dain and Dwalin search for Thorin, they are suddenly ambushed by the horde of Goblins that had escaped Tony and his suits. "Where did these devils come from?" Dain questions as he cracked open the skull of one of the Goblins with his war hammer, it's brains splattering everywhere. "I don't know but we're surrounded!" Yelled Dwalin as he cleaved a Goblin in two.

Slowly the Goblins began to close in on Dain and Dwalin. They fought valiantly, but they knew there was no way of getting out of this alive. The circle got ever smaller, the Goblins practically breathing down their necks. When suddenly Iron Man lands next to them. "Hey guys, need a hand?" Iron Man started firing at the Goblin horde, blowing them all to hell. Dain and Dwalin looked at each other and continued to fight on. "Leave some for us, Lad." Dwalin tells Tony. Tony begins to fight hand to hand with the Goblins. They are still no match for Iron Man.

As Tony fights the Goblin horde Tony is informed by Jarvis that the Gundabad Army has been lain to waste. "Good job Jarvis, send the suits to the main battle. But bring two suits up here, we could sure use the help." Jarvis does as he is told, two Iron Man suits land on Ravenhill and engage the Goblins. While the other suits swoop into the Battle and begin firing at the remaining Trolls and Orcs. In some cases they would land and rescue some Dwarf or Elf from certain death. Some of the bats tried to once again go after the suits but they were being picked off by Hawkeye and the Elven archers. Hawkeye was so good that with one arrow he could take down a bat, normally getting it right in the eye. Legolas notices and inclines his head in acknowlegement of his skill. Hawkeye returns the nod.

While Dain, Dwalin and Tony are fighting the Goblin horde, Thorin is in search of Azog the Defiler. He found Azog standing in the middle of the frozen lake waiting for him, a smile broke over Azog's face when he saw Thorin. **(Come Thorin, son of Thrain, face your doom.** ) Thorin made his way onto the lake. This was it, a fight to the death if need be. One way or another Thorin was going to rid the world of this evil. He could not allow this filth to continue to stalk the Line of Durin, especially his unborn child. Thorin would gladly die to protect his family.

The minute Thorin stepped onto the ice, Azog raised his arms and Thorin was attacked from both sides by Orcs. Typical, he should have known the filth wouldn't face him alone. Thorin was enraged, he fought off the Orcs like a wild man. When it would looked like the Orcs had him, Azog walked calmly over and took a swing at Thorin. But Thorin being the seasoned warrior that he is, ducked in time and Azog decapitated two of his own men. Azog backed off letting the rest of the Orcs do his dirty work. Thorin fought the Orcs back and finally got the upper hand and killed the remaining four Orcs.

Thorin was exhausted, but the minute he killed the last Orc, Azog attacked him from behind. Thorin barely avoided Azog's blade, throwing himself to the side and rolling back onto his feet. The battle between the two titans began. They fought their way to the middle of the lake, neither one able to get the upper hand. Thorin was so intent on killing Azog he didn't realize that the Gundabad Orc was luring toward the other side of the lake where Azog had his chain mace. Thorin swung for his head, Azog rolled out of the way. For such a large Orc he was quite agile. Azog slid on the ice and grabbed his chain mace, Azog heaved the mace towards Thorin's head. If Azog was agile, Thorin was more so. Though the ice was making it harder. Thorin dodges and weaves back and forth landing blow after blown on the pale Orc. Still Azog attacks with the stone mace and chain, each blow that hits the ice begins to break it apart. Until Azog finally gets the stone mace stuck in the ice. Thinking quickly, Thorin drops his sword, picks up the stone mace and hurls it at Azog. Azog easily catches it, just then Thorin steps off the ice flow. With the extra weight in his hand the drift overturns taking Azog down to the depths of the lake.

Thorin breaths out a sigh of relief and relaxes a bit, but then he notices under the ice floats what looks like a dead Azog. Suddenly Thorin yells out in pain as the Orc's sword pierces Thorin's foot. Azog erupts from the ice and comes straight for Thorin. Thorin's scream of pain is so loud that Dwalin and the others heard it. Dwalin touches his ear and calls down to Alina. She had just finished treating a Dwarf soldier when the call came in. "Alina, Thorin is hurt!" Dwalin screams as he continues to fight the Goblins. "What do you mean he's hurt?! Where's Logan, how bad is Thorin hurt?" She asks in a frantic tone. "I don't know where Logan is and I don't know how badly Thorin is hurt. We can only hear his screams. This is it Lass, get up here as quickly as possible." Alina tells Bruce what's going on and he told her to go. She immediately teleported to Ravenhill, more specifically to Thorin.

Thorin falls backwards after being stabbed in the foot by the giant Gundabad Orc. He tries to rise, but stumbles. As the Orc stalks ever closer to Thorin, victory on his mind, a blast of fire comes at the Orc. Azog barely has enough time to dodge it. Thorin looks around to his beloved standing a few feet away. She rushes to his side. "My love, what are you doing here? It is not safe for you." Alina shakes her head. "I'm here to heal you. Dwalin told me you were injured." As she talked she kept sending out blasts of fire toward Azog to keep him at bay. "I can't heal you with him stalking us." She tells Thorin. "Then go back, I shall be fine." Alina glared at Thorin. "I am not leaving you here injured." She stands and puts herself between Thorin and Azog. **(You will not have him, you Bastard)** She yells in black speech. Azog gives her an evil grin. **(Animal or not you will not stop me from killing him, female.)**

Azog charges towards Alina, she unsheathes her claws preparing to defend Thorin to the death. "Alina don't, save yourself and the baby!" Thorin yells as he tries to get to his feet. Azog pulls up short, the smiles on his face fades. **(So you carry the next line of Durin growing in your womb. You will not live to see the dawn.)** Azog roars at Alina and comes straight at her with his sword arm raised. She lets out a snarl and rushes forward.

As they are about to clash, Azog's white Warg comes out of nowhere and tackles him. Logan leaps off the Warg landing next to Alina. "Go heal, Thorin, and get him out of here!" The Wolverine orders. "I'll take care of this fucker." Alina does as she is told and runs towards Thorin. She stumbles and lands heavily next to him. He grabs her and pulls her into a tight embrace. "You foolish Mutant, what were you thinking?!" He demands then kisses her forehead. "That our child will not grow up fatherless. I told you I would protect you. Now let's go so I can heal you. Logan will take care of Azog." Thorin shakes his head. "No my love, I can not leave. Heal me quickly and go back, I must stay here."

Alina was about to protest, when she saw the look in his eyes, there was no changing his mind. She sighed, picked up two handfuls of snow, melted it and began to heal Thorin's foot. Once it was healed Thorin stood up taking Alina with him, hugging her fiercely and kissing the top of her head. "Thank you, my Ghivashel, now go back to the healing tents. I must help defeat this evil." Thorin picked up his sword and pushed her behind him. "But, Thorin, I want to help." He gave her a stern look. "You already have, now go!" But before she left Thorin grabbed her and kissed her quickly. "I love you, Alina." "And I love you, Thorin." With that she vanished.

While all that was happening, Azog threw the Warg off of him and over the falls. Logan grinned, he knew getting Azog's own Warg to attack him would infuriate him even more. Logan watched the Pale Orc scream out his frustrations as the Orc looked over the falls. Logan took the opportunity to light a cigar and take a few puffs. The Orc whipped around and gave Logan a death glare, Logan smiled at Azog with the cigar between his teeth, motioning him with one finger to attack him. This infuriated the Pale Orc beyond all reason, he totally forgot about Thorin and the continuing line.

Azog rushed Logan in a blind rage sword arm raised. Logan stood calmly waiting for Azog's attack, he continued to enjoy his cigar as the Pale Orc got closer. Azog leaped into the air and brought his sword down with all his might. Intent on cutting Logan in half. Just as he was about to connect, Logan raised his claws to block Azog. A look of surprised flashed across Azog's face. Azog kept pushing his sword down trying to connect with Logan, but Logan's arms never budged. "You're pretty strong for a giant maggot." Logan says with a sneer.

Azog bristled at his comment. "Oh, so you do understand me. Well listen very carefully maggot, you're going to die today. I'm going to cut you open and hang you by your own intestines." Logan tells Azog with an animalistic growl. Azog breaks apart from Logan a little bit disconcerted by Logan's comment. Getting some distance from Logan, he finally got a good look at the Mutant. There stood a tall muscular man with claws made of metal jutting out from between his knuckles.

Azog realized where he had seen claws almost the same as those. **(So you too are an animal like the little female, how pathetic.)** Logan quirked an eyebrow. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" Azog points his sword at Logan then spoke very slowly. "You are an animal, like the female, pathetic." Logan smiles showing off his canines. "That's right, bub, I am. I'm the top predator, the Alpha, here or any other world and you, maggot, just became my prey. And pathetic, I'll show you pathetic when you're begging me for mercy."

Upon saying that Logan threw his cigar down and rushed Azog. He tackled him and started beating the crap out of him. His fists causing severe damage to Azog's face and teeth. Logan could hear when his fists broke the Orc's jaw and cheekbone. Using his legs, Azog heaved Logan off of him. Logan got up and rushed him again claws extended. Logan went in for a swipe but the Orc blocked with his sword. Logan swiped with his other hand but Azog caught his hand in time. Then Azog headbutted Logan, nearly knocking himself out instead. Logan for his part, got a cut on his forehead deep enough to see the adamantium underneath, but it healed instantly. Logan kicked Azog in the gut getting him to let go of his hands. But just as Logan was about to strike, Azog drove his blade deep into Logan's stomach.

A look of triumph broke over Azog's face as he watched Logan double over in pain with his sword still in his gut. Now that he had dealt with the animal, he was going to go after Oakenshield and his mate. Azog went to pull his sword free but it wouldn't budge. He looked back at Logan who had a hold of the sword. Slowly Logan drew the sword more into his stomach causing Azog to get closer to him. "You've just messed with the wrong Alpha, Bub." Logan says and with one hand tosses Azog back. Azog's eyes grow wide as he watches the gaping belly wound close.

Thorin looks on as Logan fight Azog, but for some reason it seems to him that Logan is only playing with Azog. Like a cat plays with a mouse. Thorin getting irritated, gets ready to charge out and face Azog himself and put an end to this. But he hears the sounds of battle and realizes that there is fighting going on nearby. Torn between finishing off Azog and helping his comrades, Thorin decides the latter. Let Logan handle Azog.

As he makes it up the hill, and there he sees Dain, Dwalin, Tony and two Iron Man suits fighting off the Goblin horde. But they just keep coming like cockroaches coming out of the woodwork. Thorin yells "Khazad Ai- Mênu!" (The Dwarves are upon you!) and rushes into the fray. "Thorin!" All three men yell. "Man, I thought you were dead." Tony says. Thorin swings and cuts a Goblin in half. "Does it look like I'm dead?" Tony smirks under his face plate. "Kinda, yeah or at least you look like shit." Thorin glares at him. "Shut up."

They continue to fight off the Goblin horde, slowly their numbers begin to dwindle. Until finally the fighting is over, bodies strewn all around them. All three Dwarves, and Tony stand alone. The Dwarves bruised, battered and bleeding while Tony has a bruise on his cheek from hitting up against his face plate. It was his own fault. Tony sends the other two suits to the battle below to assist. He supports Thorin who is out of breath and helps him sit down on a boulder. Tony takes his helmet off. "What happened to Azog?" Thorin looks off in the distance. "Logan is battling him as we speak." The Dwarves and Tony look at each other. "Well, lets go find out who wins." Tony tells the others. With a groan they all get up and head in the direction where Logan and Azog are.

Thorin was right, Logan was just toying with Azog. He was enjoying himself too much to kill Azog outright. The Gundabad Orc, wounded and bleeding, did everything he could think of to get the upper hand on Logan, but it was all for nothing. Logan was too strong, too agile and healed instantly after every strike that Azog hit him with. The pale Orc was beginning to realize that he had no chance against the powerful Mutant, but he wasn't going to give up. When he saw Thorin come over the hill, he decided to forget about Logan and charged toward Thorin instead. Logan was confused for a minute. He thought the Orc was trying to get away, but when he turned around he saw where the Orc was heading. Logan took off after the Orc, but Azog had a good lead on him. Logan was sure he wasn't going to catch him in time so he did a baseball slide on the ice and knocked Azog's feet out from under him.

Azog falls landing right on top of Logan. Azog quickly turns and stabs Logan through the heart, then rolls off him. Logan stands a little slower this time, that shot really hurt him. But as usual the wound healed. Logan steps in between Thorin and Azog, then spits out a mouthful of blood. "Your fight is with me, Bub." Once again the battle resumes. Azog tries desperately to get past Logan but can't. Finally Logan has had enough, it was time to end this. Azog takes one final swing at Logan, he blocks but this time uses the sharp side of his claws. Logan ends up cutting Azog's sword in two, Azog looks at his hand stunned, taking advantage Logan rams his claws up into Azog's abdomen all the way up into his heart. The Orc looks down at his stomach, seeing Logan's arm protruding out of it. "I told you, you were going to die today, and the Wolverine always keeps his promise." With that Logan ripped his claws out through Azog's chest leaving a giant hole from chest to abdomen, his instestines falling to his feet. "Now to fulfill the other half of that promise." Logan wrapped the intestines around Azog's neck, picked him up and threw him over the falls. Azog's body drops down to the valley below, it catches on a branch and Azog is left hanging there by his own intestines.

Upon seeing their commander hanging from a tree limb strangled by his own intestines the Orc army loses all hope and begin their retreat, with the Dwarves and Elves in hot pursuit. Meanwhile, up on Ravenhill Logan walks over to the stunned group covered from head to toe in Orc blood. He makes it over and slumps to the ground, no one says a word to him for several minutes. Until finally Tony squats down to Logan's level. "Damn Pincushion that was gruesome, you alright?" Logan glared at Tony and shoves him, toppling Tony over. "I told you to stop calling me that. Yeah, I'm fine, I made a promise to that bastard I was going to hang him by his intestines and I always keep my promises. Just like I promised the Kid I'd keep you safe, Thorin, sorry about the foot."

Tony suddenly touches his ear. "Yeah, alright Capiscle, I'll tell the others. Well, it looks like the Orc army is in full retreat, I guess seeing their commander eviscerated took the wind out of their sail. I'm going to head down and help with the stragglers. Good job, Pincushion." Logan growls at Tony. We'll head down too I'm sure they could use more hands." Dwalin tells Thorin, leaving him and Logan alone. Thorin walks over to Logan and lends him a hand up. They walk down the mountain in silence.

Thorin finally stops Logan and looks him square in the eye. "I want to thank you, Logan, for keeping me safe and ridding the world of that scum. And of course for coming to Alina's rescue. You protected her when I could not." Logan pats Thorin on the back, Thorin winces. "It was my pleasure to kill that maggot. And it was my honor to protect you and Alina. I made her a promise and I fulfilled it." They continue to walk down, when a thought occurred to Thorin. He stops Logan again. "You love her don't you?" Without missing a beat Logan answers. "Of course I love her, I love her very much." Thorin's heart nearly stops in his chest. He lets out a defeated sigh. "Perhaps you are better suited for her than I am." Logan gives him an incredulous look. "Have you lost your mind?! First of all I love her as a friend, I have never had any romantic feelings towards her, that's just gross. And second she loves you with all her heart, if she didn't none of us would be here right now. I could never take your place in her heart and I wouldn't want to, she's your mate, Bub."

Thorin couldn't have been happier, all of his worries melted away with what Logan had told him. Thorin hadn't realized how much he considered Logan a threat until now, even if they were friends. "Thank you, Logan, for your words. You have no idea what it means to me." Logan growls at Thorin a little annoyed. "I shouldn't have to tell you anything. It should have been crystal clear in your mind that Alina's yours and no one can take her away from you." Thorin hung his head in shame. "You are right, I should never doubt what she feels for me or question your honor. As an apology, I ask you to remain here in Erebor as our guest." Logan thought about it for a second. "Yeah sure why not, now let's go find your girl."


	41. After The Battle

The battle was won! Thanks to the combined efforts of all involved. The defining moment was, the attack from the North that never came. Thanks to Tony and his suits. The Gundabad army didn't stand a chance. They were completely wiped out only two suits were destroyed getting too close to trolls, but killing the trolls in the process. The casualties for the armies of Elves, Men, and Dwarves was still severe, but not nearly as bad as it could have been. Even the Avengers and X-men suffered some cuts and bruises. All of the casualties were being treated in the healing halls of Erebor or if not in The Gallery Of The Kings. The good people of Dale, mostly women and children, were using the kitchens of Erebor to cook for all of the injured of all four races. For in this battle they had discovered what mutants were and now held them in the highest of regards. Especially with the knowledge that their princess is also one.

True to his word, Logan kept Thorin safe. And was now returning with him to the healing rooms in search of Alina. No doubt she would be there. Thorin and Logan had become fast friends after sharing the fact that they both loved that little mutant but in entirely different ways. And that Thorin had no reason to feel threatened by Logan. Thorin then invited Logan to stay in Erebor with them as long as he liked, which Logan gladly accepted. If Alina could find her mate in this world, maybe he could too.

As expected Alina was found in the middle of treating a Dwarf soldier with her eyes closed. "Huh, that's new." Logan whispered to Thorin. "What is new?" Thorin asked concern in his voice. " The color of her healing aura. It used to a bright green and now it the color of... frankly your eyes." Balin heard this also. "It has been that way since we met her." Logan's eyebrows shot up into his hair line. "Wow, that would mean she's loved you from almost the beginning!" Thorin's chest puffed up with pride, Logan nearly laughed at the Dwarf King.

When the Dwarf soldier's eyes opened and he realized he was not going to die. He began to Thank Alina sincerely. "There's nothing to thank, your bravery on the battlefield is thanks enough." Thorin couldn't help think yet again 'Spoken like a true Queen of Erebor. It must be as Tony is so fond of saying a Stark thing.' Alina told the soldier to rest a while and got up to move on to the next patient. She began to walk away not even noticing Thorin or Logan when she suddenly felt faint. She reached out for something to steady herself with and came into contact with Bruce's arm. "Whoa there I think it's time for you to take it easy." He settled her down in the chair she was reaching for. In an instant, Thorin was at her side. "Amrâlimê are you alright?" She smiled at Thorin and patted his hand. "I'm alright just a bit tired." Bruce scrutinized her for a minute, he reached for his medical bag and pulled out his blood pressure meter. He was about to put it on when Thorin grabbed his arm. "What is that?" Bruce only smiled. "It's a blood pressure meter to measure her blood pressure. Short version if its too low she has a bit of fatigue, if its too high its stress. I'm guessing fatigue."

Thorin let go, it began to occur to him that she may need a healer from her own world for this pregnancy. He had nothing against Oin, he was a fine healer, but had never dealt with mutants. And a pregnancy as unique as this! He would ask Oin. Bruce took her blood pressure and sure enough it was low. "Just what I thought, you young lady need to rest. Have you eaten lately?" Alina laughed "Food?! Who has time for food and rest?! Ha I can't leave these people, Bruce you know that!" Bruce adjusted his glasses "Need I remind you the last time you did this, you slept for ten days. I had to cath you and give you an I.V. You were also not pregnant at the time. This time I may have to take you back to our world, trach you and put you on a respirator." Alina looked at him wide eyed, that thought had not occurred to her. "What does that mean?" Thorin asked. Without looking away from Alina, Bruce explained. "It means that I will have to put a tube down her throat and put her on a machine that will breathe for her. Because she will be unconscious and won't be able to breathe on her own. Of course I'll have to take her home." Thorin was horrified, just the thought of her not being with him made his heart hurt and then her being in such a state somewhere else was unbearable.

"No, no Alina you will rest whether you want to or not! I'll not have you risk your life or the life of our child. Logan if you will carry her to our chambers, I would appreciate it. Balin will show you the way. I'll be along shortly." Thorin looked at Bruce, who got the hint. "I'll go too to make sure everything is alright." Then they left. Thorin went looking for Oin to ask his opinion. He found the old healer resting in a corner of the healing room. "I have been looking for you everywhere, Oin." The old healer smiled a tired smile. "You should have looked here first, Laddie. I heard what happened to the lass, Thorin. It was a good thing her friend was there." Thorin sat down in the chair opposite Oin. "That is what I have come to ask you-" Oin cut him off. "If you have come to ask me if I think it would be best to have her friend Bruce attend her instead of me, I say yes." He pats Thorin's shoulder. "Thorin, I take no offense. I have never dealt with a pregnancy of mix Dwarrow and human blood before much less Mutant blood. And from what I've talked with Bruce about, he is very experienced with mutants. Having work with a mutant doctor, as they are called, before. I would not want to risk the lives of our future Queen and Prince or Princess." Thorin hugged Oin and rushed off to the royal Chambers.

Thorin arrived at his chambers just as everyone was leaving "Oh good, Thorin, The lass has been asking for you. I was just on my way to the kitchen to have Bombur make some chicken soup breast only, bread unbuttered and water for the lass." Balin said. "So little, Should she not be eating more?" Thorin looked at Bruce. "No, not now, she told me she hadn't eaten in a day so we need to start her off with something light or she'll just vomit it all up. Oh and Balin try to make sure there is no fat in it, with maybe just a pinch of salt but no other spices at all." Balin gave a slight bow. "As you wish, Master Bruce." Bruce chuckled. "Please just Bruce, no need for formalities."

They were all leaving when Thorin stopped Bruce. "I have something to ask of you, Bruce." Bruce pushed up his glasses. "Sure, go ahead." Thorin looked down at the floor then up at Bruce. "Will you be Alina's doctor for this and any other pregnancies she may have?" Bruce was stunned. From what he was told by the Elves, Dwarves were very secretive and protective of their women. Especially their Ones. He had already seen that first hand with Dwalin. So to have the King of Erebor ask him this was a great honor. He'd also have to admit to himself that he was a bit curious about how this pregnancy would go. A 18 month long pregnancy of a half mutant half Dwarf baby had his interest piqued. He was after all a man of science.

"I accept your offer Thorin, I would be happy to be her Doctor. Of course, you do understand that sometimes she will need to come to our world so I may run tests? You can come too of course. These tests normally take only a few minutes at the very most an hour." Thorin nodded his head in understanding. "I understand." Bruce clapped his hands. "Well, where is the washroom so I can wash up. I might as well examine her since I'm here and before the food comes."


	42. Bruce Takes Over

When they walked into the chamber Alina was laying in bed staring at the ceiling, She turned when she heard the door open. Her face lit up when she saw Thorin. "Thorin! What took you so long?" Thorin chuckled. "My love I was only gone a few minutes." He came over to the bed and peppered her with kisses and tickles her. Bruce couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He had never seen two people more in love than these two. And to think if the Starks weren't so childish and reckless this never would have happened. Any of it. Maybe he should stay for while in Middle Earth as well after the baby is born. A falcon arrived with a message specifically for him from the Lady Galadriel via Haldir inviting him to Lothlorian whenever he wanted.

He cleared his throat to get the happy couple's attention. "Oh Bruce, you're back! What's up?" Thorin got off his wife. "My Love, I have asked Bruce to be your doctor for this and any other pregnancies you may have. If you wish of course." This information made her very happy. She loved Oin but this was a new pregnancy for everyone. and she would prefer to be able to get some modern tests done."YES! No offense to Oin but I would like access to modern testing and frankly, drugs when the time comes." Bruce laughs. "Alright then, lets get started."

Thorin was going to leave, when they both said at the same time. "Where are you going?" He gave them a strange look. "I'm leaving so you can have your exam." Bruce and Alina looked at each other and laughed. "Thorin, you can stay if you want, I would prefer that you did. As a matter of fact your going to be there during the birth." Alina informs him. "Yeah that's the way it is in our world. Usually the dad is there for all the appointments, sonogram, and delivery. In this case you won't have to go far, it's all at the Tower back home. And like I told you earlier, an hour tops the appointment with me." Thorin decided to stay.

The exam went fine, Bruce estimates that Alina was about 8 weeks pregnant, but would know more when they did a sonogram. Which he would schedule with her before they leave. "So for now you need to eat and rest at least for the rest of the night, then tomorrow you can go back to the healing rooms. Just as long as you take several breaks and eat." She saluted him "Yes, sir, Doctor, sir." He ruffled her short hair and was about to leave when she asked. "Oh Bruce, can Thorin and I still.. you know?" Bruce looked at her. "Oh yeah, that is if you want to. Some women lose all sexual desire while others their libido increases." Bruce said his goodnight and left.

At that moment Bombur brought Alina her dinner. "Here we go my lass, just like Balin ordered chicken soup of breast meat only, no fat. A pinch of salt, bread unbuttered and water, enjoy. Oh Thorin, did you want to eat in here or in the dining hall?" He looked at his wife. "You can go eat in the dining hall with everyone else, Thorin, I don't mind. If you eat here you're going to have to eat what I am having. I don't think I could handle the smell of meat right now." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you my love. He placed the the tray on her lap and waited for her to take her first bite. It was delicious but it needed salt. "Thorin, please, please send someone for more salt before you go." He gave her a stern look. "No, Bruce said one pinch and that's all you are getting." She gave him the puppy dog eyes, which she did very rarely so when she did it always worked. "Just one more pinch that's all." Thorin could never resist those chocolate brown eyes. He sighs. "Fine, my beloved, I will get you more salt before I go to the feast."

Thorin arrived at the feast late, He went to his throne and sat down. Immediately food and drink was brought to him. All eyes were on Thorin. When He began to eat so did the rest. It was painfully obvious that the Queen was missing. There were murmurs through out the Dining Hall speculating why the Queen was not present due to the fact that she was badly wounded and dying. Balin comes and stands at Thorin's elbow. "Thorin, I think you need to address everyone in regards to the absence of the Queen. At the very least to our Elven and Human guests."

Thorin regards Balin, he was right. What he did made him look very bad and uncaring. In fact that was the last thing he was. He wanted to eat and get back to his Azyungâl as soon as possible. Thorin pats Balin's arm "You are right, I needed to settle my nerves first." Thorin rose from his chair. In a booming voice he began. "I would first like to apologize to our distinguished guests for my tardiness to this feast. I hope that even without the presence of my Queen or myself you have been enjoying it so far." Cheers went up in response. "In regards to the Queen, she is feeling a bit under the weather right now but extends her greetings and bids that we all enjoy ourselves." Then Thorin sits, another cheer erupts.

Thorin leans back in his chair as Tony makes his way over. "Okay, now what's really wrong with my sister?" Thorin looked up at Tony and motioned for him to sit. "Nothing, she has some fatigue from overwork attending the wounded. You know how she is." Tony nodded. "She had not been eating or resting as she should have been so Bruce put her on bed rest for at least tonight and a light meal."

"So you're her doctor, Big guy?" Bruce put his glasses back on after he blushed. "Yes, Oin and I discussed it. We both agreed it would be in the best interest of both mother and child that I handle this." Tony nodded his head. "Square deal, I may have to do something special." Tony said mostly to himself. Then he patted Thorin on the back. "Don't worry, Bro. My sister and the baby will be fine. Nothing a little nap can't fix. So relax eat and be merry. You got your mountain back, The battle is won, and more importantly you and your nephews survived! And to top it off you got the girl and she's pregnant with your first born! CELEBRATE man!" Tony say to Thorin and shakes him a bit. A cheer arises from those sitting around the King and Tony.


	43. Feasting and Sneaking

Thorin has a smile from ear to ear. Tony was right everything was finally going right. He had a right to celebrate. Though he missed his Azyungâl very much and wished she was there, she and the babe were safe in bed. Little did he know Alina was now sneaking her way toward the kitchen. The chicken soup was good especially after Thorin brought her more salt, but she wanted more. She would have teleported by she was too tired.

Alina could hear the commotion coming from the Dining Hall and thought 'Ha ha they will never hear me with all that racket!' She headed straight into the kitchen. It was huge, cavernous even. But with that lovely nose of hers she sniff out exactly what she wanted. She grabbed a big bowl and ladled in some chicken soup. She added some steamed carrots in it this time. She tasted it and added two pinches of salt. Then she found some lemon and added just a little juice. It was perfect. exactly what she was craving. She found a whole loaf of bread and a pitcher of water. She set everything on the tray when she heard a voice behind her ask. "What are you doing?" Alina screamed of bloody murder.

The others were in the dining hall laughing and carrying on at the antics of the dwarves. Natasha was shamelessly sitting on Dwalin's lap kissing all his new scars on his head, his chin, basically making out with him. Fili was holding hands with Sigrid while she would play with his mustache braid. Anytime she would tug on it he would growl and kiss her. King Bard found it cute and disturbing at the same time. The happy couple had yet to tell anyone about Sigrid's pregnancy. The only people that knew were Alina, since she was the one who informed them of it in the first place and Kili.

The Elves were their regal and stoic self as always. Though Lord Elrond more relax and jovial than Thranduil. Lord Elrond was enjoying his time speaking with Charles. Learning all he could about mutants should the need ever arise again.

Once Thorin had some drinks in him he was a lot more fun to be around. He was relaxed and funny and told dirty jokes but when they started getting personal Logan tackled him to shut him up. "Why did you do that, Logan?" Logan smirks "I didn't think you'd want the whole kingdom to know how your mate looks naked." Then Logan helped him up. Thorin gave Logan a wide eye look. "Thank you for shutting me up my friend." It was at that moment that Logan heard that very familiar voice scream bloody murder.

Without saying a word Logan discreetly made his way to the kitchen with a worried look on his face. Tony was drinking when he saw him heading in the direction of the kitchen. "Hey pincushion what's up?!" Tony yelled. Logan made eye contact with him and mouthed "Alina." That was all he had to say. Tony sobered up and was making his way that way as well. Thorin seeing this put two and two together and it equal Alina.

They found her in her robe clutching her heart quietly laughing sitting on a stool, Bilbo next to her doing the same thing. The three concerned men looked at each other. A very annoyed Thorin bellowed. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Scaring them again and making Alina squeak from fright. Tony burst out laughing, he hadn't heard her do that since she was a kid. Big Brother mode kick in. "Aww, Honey Bunny, what happened?" He said as he walked over hugged and kissed her his baby sister. Logan and Thorin looked at each other "Did I ever mention that Stark has her very spoiled." Logan says to Thorin. "I am beginning to realize that." Thorin says with a smile. He didn't mind the thought of spoiling her. She was after all 164 years his junior.

"Well after I ate I went to sleep but woke up hungry again so I came to the kitchen to get some more soup just in a larger portion." She said cuddling more into Tony. Bilbo nodded. "And I saw Alina heading into the kitchen, so I followed her. I came up behind her to ask what she was doing and she screamed. After we recovered from the fright, and told me what happened we were having a good laugh when you three came in." Thorin walked up to Alina "But why didn't you tell the guard to get you something, Amrâlimê?" She ran her fingers along his beard. "For two reason. One: I wanted it a certain way and two: There were no guards up there. I was by myself. But that's okay I'm fine, we're fine and I could have teleported had something happened." Tony knew she was lying right off the bat, she's a terrible liar when it comes to lying to him and Logan just smelled it.

Thorin was kicking himself. How could he have left the two most precious people in the world to him unguarded? "Azyungâl, I am so sorry to have left you so vulnerable, it will never happen again you will have your own personal guard with you all the time." Alina was taken aback. "It isn't necessary, I can take care of myself. Hello level 5 mutant here?" Tony rolled his eyes "Who is suffering from fatigue right now and can't teleport." Alina reared back. "I can too!" Tony crossed his arms "Oh sure you can, liar. That's why you're down here sneaking around because you can teleport. If you're not lying do it, teleport."

Alina knew she was caught besides Logan knew it too. He could smell her lying a mile away. "Alright fine! I can't teleport, but I can use my other powers." Logan and Tony raised their eyebrows and stared at her. "OKAY FINE! I'M VIRTUALLY HELPLESS RIGHT NOW!" She yelled and burst into tears. All three men backed off confused. Not used to seeing her cry, but Bilbo knew exactly what to do. "Oh Alina don't cry, these three are just brutes. Of course you're not helpless you can still defend your child. You're just drained right now. With all the work you've been doing, it's a wonder you can even stand." Her tears started to slow down. "I'm not a failure?" All three men "No of course not!" But she completely ignored them, she was only looking at Bilbo. "No my dear, you are no failure. Since I have known you, you have never failed at anything you have done. Right now you just need rest. So come on my dear, let's take you up to your room or would you prefer that one of them carry you?" She looked at her husband, brother, and friend. "Let's go, Bilbo." She took the Hobbit's offered arm. As they walked out of the kitchen, Bilbo tossed over his shoulder. "Would one of you bring her tray please?"

All three men stared at each other. "What just happened? How'd he get her to calm down like that?" Tony asked. "I do not know but I am going to find out. Bring the tray." With that Thorin dashed out the door after them. Logan looked at Tony "Not it" and left as well. Tony rolled his eyes and picked up his tray and followed behind.


	44. New Worries

Bilbo escorted Alina to her chambers telling her jokes and telling her what happened in the forest of Mirkwood. How they were a hallucinating and Thorin kept leading them in circles. She was laughing so hard she had to let go off Bilbo's arm so she could hold her sides. Then they would continue their walk.

When Thorin finally caught up with Bilbo and Alina, she was leaning up against a pillar catching her breath. "Azyungâl, what happen, are you alright? She looked up at Thorin and smiled a weak smile. "I'm fine Thorin, just a little tired." Without hesitation he bent down and picked her up bridal style. "Thorin, what are you doing I don't need you to carry me! I can walk just fine." Thorin kissed her head and shook his head. "No, my love, you are weakening. You will never make it up to our chambers. Tony or Logan are bringing your food." She gave him a radiant, all be it a tired, smile.

His heart ached at how weak she was right now. In all the time he had known her, Thorin had never seen her in such a state. Not even after nearly burning to death. Mahal forgive him but he was beginning to have second thoughts about this pregnacy. She had fallen asleep in his arms as he ascended the stairs. "Bilbo, I need you to go find Dr. Banner. I am very worried about Alina she seems too weak." Bilbo looked up at Thorin. "Yes, you're right, this does not seem normal." Thorin nodded his head in agreement. Bilbo heads back to the dining hall while Thorin continued his ascent toward the Royal Chambers.

Once he got there he kicked the door open and headed for the bed. Thorin laid Alina down as carefully as he could. He looked at her with a furrowed brow. She seemed to have paled a bit more, in his opinion. Very carefully Thorin scooted onto the bed beside his Queen. Running his fingers through her hair, she stirs from her sleep and smiles at him. "Go back to the feast my love, I'm fine. I just need to have my soup and sleep, don't worry." Thorin snorts "How can I not worry about the woman I love and the child we created. I had Bilbo go get Bruce so he can examine you again, you seem to be weaker than before. I am very worried about you, Amrâlimê." Just then Logan and Tony come through the door. "Dinner is served!"

Tony sets the tray down on the table. He had never been in the Royal Chambers before and was very impressed. "Hey, this is a very nice room, almost as nice as mine." Tony says with a laugh, then his face fell when he noticed his baby sister. "Honey Bunny!" He rushed to the bed. "What's wrong with her Thorin she looks worse than when she was in the kitchen!" They looked at her then each other. "I do not know Tony, but I am very worried. I sent Bilbo to bring Bruce here straight away." "I'll go look for him too." Logan said. He hated not being able to do anything for his friend so the least he could do is help look for Bruce.

In no time Bruce walked into the Royal chambers. Logan met Bilbo and Bruce on their way up to the suite. "Okay, let's take a look…" He did all the limited tests he could and came to the conclusion that. "She just exerted herself too much going to the kitchen. I wouldn't be surprised that she tried to teleport first." All eyes turned towards Alina. She gave them a sheepish grin. "Okay, yes I tried to teleport first." Thorin let out a frustrated huff. "My love, you can not do that, you are too weak. Please stop using your powers, at least until you feel better." She caresses his cheek. "In my defense I didn't know I couldn't teleport. But yes, Thorin, I will stop using my powers until I feel better." He kisses her gently.

"What I really wish is to get a blood test to see if she's anemic. But that will have to wait until we go home." Bruce said mostly to himself. Tony chimes in. "Do you have what you need to draw the blood? Because Jarvis can run the test through the suit." Bruce perks up at this. "Are you serious, Tony? If Jarvis can, then let's do it right now. Is that alright with you, Alina?" Alina sits up more in bed with Thorin's help. "Yes, let's do it! Anything to keep my baby healthy." Thorin closes his eyes at the mention of the baby. Bruce notices this. "Hey Thorin could you show me where the washroom is again, this place is so huge." Thorin gave him a strange look. But Bruce motioned with his head, Thorin kissed his wife and left.

Thorin and Bruce went into Thorin's study. "Okay Thorin, what's bothering you about the baby? I saw that look on your face when Alina was talking about the the baby." Thorin sighed. "Mahal forgive me, but I am beginning to have second thoughts about this baby. If it is taking this much out of her and it is only eight weeks, I can only imagine how much worse things will get in a year and a half's time." Thorin said in the most worried tone Bruce had ever heard, Thorin was on the verge of tears. "I do not want to lose my wife, Bruce. I feel terrible saying this but I would rather lose my child than my wife!"

Bruce was taken aback to hear such a confession from the King, he must really be distraught. "Thorin you're not going to lose either one. Remember she ran herself ragged today, she needs to rest. If she has anemia, I can give her a certain diet plan for her to follow plus vitamins that will help fight it. None of this is uncommon for human women. Don't freak out, I will keep an eye on her." Bruce took a deep breath. "As a matter of fact, if it will ease your mind. I will stay here in Erebor through out her pregnancy."

Thorin was ecstatic, just the thought of having Bruce nearby in case anything happened eased his mind and heart tremendously. "Aye, Bruce please stay, you will have anything you need and your own suite in the Royal Halls. I will of course pay you for your services and time here. Don't bother to argue, I've made up my mind and you can not dissuade the King." Thorin smiled and hugged Bruce. Bruce walks up to Tony. "Okay, I have all the vials I need, call Jarvis." Tony looked at Bruce with red eyes. "Bruce, make my baby sister better, please? I can't lose the only family I have." Tony says trying to clear the lump in his throat. "Jarvis bring the suit and prepare to run blood-work on Honey Bunny."

Jarvis shot out of Tony's suite going straight to the Royal chambers, but stopped and walked into the room and stood next to Tony. ** **Ready** **when you are, Dr. Banner.**** Bruce sat on the bed and drew three vials of blood from Alina then handed them to Jarvis. All of this to the great fascination of Thorin. He wondered what type of information they could get from three vials of blood. ** **Sir, it will take me approximately two hours to get the results, stand by.**** Alina sat up a little more. "In the meantime, may I have my soup please?" Tony scrambled to get the tray but Logan already had. "Here you go, Kid sorry but its cold now."

Alina gave Thorin a pleading look "I'm just going to reheat it, I won't use that much power I promise." Thorin sighed and looked at Bruce, who gave a slight nod. "Alright, but this is the last time until you are better." She clapped her hands "Yay." With the snap of her fingers the soup was hot again. "See, no problem." she gave them a beautiful smile that made even Tony's heart skip a beat.

Alina happily ate her soup and chicken breast while they waited for the test results. Her strength and color returning, much to the relief of her worried husband. "I told you I just needed to eat and sleep, now all of you go back to the feast." Not a single person moved. "Fine sit there, I'm going to sleep. Thorin, since you're not going back, cuddle with me!" They all chuckled at Thorin. Thorin just smiled at his spoiled One and took his coat off and boots, then got into bed with her. Alina scooted as close to him as possible put her head on his chest wrapped her arms around him and fell instantly asleep. Both Logan and Tony Awe'd at Thorin who turned bright red.

Two hours went by, Alina was still fast asleep. Her color had returned to normal, she had a nice healthy glow about her. Thorin breathed out a sigh of relief. ** **Sir the test results have returned.** ** Tony leaped to his feet. "Thank you Jarvis. Now lets see what can be seen." Tony gets the Hologram working on the suit to project the lab results so he and Bruce can look at them. After reading them, Bruce smiles. "It would seem that everything is normal even her healing, though she is anemic and is low on a few other vitamins." He gives Thorin an encouraging smile. "Nothing a little vitamin shot can't fix and prenatal vitamins. So there isn't anything to worry about."

"Like I said, I'll take good care of her." Tony quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean Bruce, what's going on? " Bruce removed his glasses and looked at Tony. "I'm going to be staying here in Erebor during Alina's pregnancy to monitor her more closely." Tony let out a sigh of relief. "I am so glad to hear that, thank you. But I'm thinking that if you're gonna spend a year and a half here we need to equip you with everything you need. If that's alright with you, Thorin?" Thorin still lying in bed with Alina half on top of him now says. "Aye, whatever you need to make sure my Azyungâl is healthy, please do it."

Something occurred to Tony. "Bro, what does Azyungâl and Amrâlimê mean?" Thorin smiled a big smile "Azyungâl means love of all loves and Amrâlimê means love of me in Khuzdul. And Ghivashel means treasure of all treasures." Thorin kisses Alina on the head, his smile gets even bigger. He is so happy that she will get better. "Wow, that is the most romantic thing I have ever heard. Maybe I should try those on Pepper?" Bruce and Logan laughed. Thorin quirked an eyebrow. "Who is Pepper, Brother?" Tony liked that Thorin called him that. "Pepper is my fiancé, I should probably use those when she's mad at me…Holy Shit! I forgot to tell her I was coming here! Jarvis get Pepper on the line." He jumped up and left the room "Hi Pep. A funny thing happened on my way to Middle Earth…." Thorin, Logan and Bruce's laughter could be heard all the way out in the hall.

Tony came back into the room. "Well, she's pissed at me. Guess I'll have to buy her some jewelry or start calling 'love of all loves.' Or something." Thorin chuckled as he finally extricated himself from Alina's embrace. "Come along, Tony, I have just the thing for your lady. Bruce would you mind watching Alina, please? Logan, why don't you come along as well." Bruce nodded "Yeah no problem Thorin." Thorin gave a slight bow to Bruce in gratitude.

They descended into the heart of the mountain toward the treasury. Tony started to suspect where they were going. "Uh, Thorin where are we going?" "We are going to the treasury." Thorin said. Logan and Tony looked at each other a little worried. "Do you think it's a good for you to be near the gold?" Logan asked. Thorin looked over his shoulder at them. "The gold sickness has left me completely when my Azyungal did the same. There is no more temptation for me." He gave them a proud smile. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs and saw all that gold and jewels Logan and Tony came to understand why Thorin got sick in the first place.

"This is the treasure horde of Thror. Here I will find you the perfect gift for your beloved, Tony" Thorin grinned at his brother-in-law. Tony was completely awestruck and so touched by Thorin's gesture. "Thorin, I don't know what to say, thank you so much I truly appreciate it!" He bowed to Thorin. Tony noticed that the gold and jewels were all organized. "Your sister sorted everything out when we were looking for the Arkenstone." Thorin closed his eyes at the memory, and reached for his heart. "Before everything went terribly wrong." He shook his head to rid himself of that horrible memory. Logan and Tony just looked at each other, they could still see the pain and regret on Thorin's face.

"As I was saying, it's all sorted. The Jewels are this way." He led the way to a large pile of diamonds rubies, sapphires of all sizes, shapes and cuts. "Would she like a necklace or a ring?" Tony was speechless. "What? Oh uh a necklace. Diamond if you can spare it." Thorin just chuckled then disappeared. He came back with a diamond necklace that had on it a heart shaped diamond the size of Thorin's fist. Tony just gawked at it. He had never seen a more perfectly cut diamond in his life, it was exquisite. "She. Will. Love. It!"

A thought occurred to Thorin that he need to make another bead for his One before their marriage. Because of her healing factor her hair was already at shoulder length. He went back and retrieved all the materials he would need to make a new bead. "We can go back now." Thorin announce. As they're walking up the steps, Logan fell in step with Thorin. "You know I was thinking about this whole guard issue you're having with Alina, and I think I should be her personal guard, after all I know her better than anyone else and she'll feel more comfortable with me." Thorin thought that was a good idea but Logan was a guest in Erebor. He couldn't ask him to do this.

"No, Logan you are my guest. I could not ask you to guard her, when you should be relaxing." Logan rolled his eyes. "Oh please bub, I'm gonna get bored eventually and start bugging her anyway. I might as well protect her." Thorin thought for a moment and finally agreed. "Fine, I will only agree if you are paid for your services." Logan grunted in agreement.


	45. Bilbo's Confession and Exciting News

They got back To the Royal chambers to find Alina wide awake, talking with Bruce about the test results. " Hey guys where have you been?" Tony came and kissed his baby sister. "We were getting a gift for my love of all loves." Alina quirked an eyebrow. "You forgot to tell Pepper you were coming here, didn't you? And now she's pissed." Tony pressed his lips together and nodded. "You know me so well, baby sister. How are you feeling?" Alina brighten when he asked that. "Oh I feel much better, Bruce was just telling me that I have anemia, that I need a vitamin shot and prenatal vitamins."

Suddenly Alina grimaced "I don't have to eat liver do I, Bruce?" She asked him with a pleading voice. Bruce laughs "No, Munchkin, leafy green food should do, but if it doesn't improve we'll have to add it to your diet. I think its safe for us to let you get some sleep. If you need me call me on the communicator. Come on guys lets let Munchkin get some sleep." They all started filing out, Tony turned to the Iron Man suit. "Jarvis, I want you to stand guard outside the door, a great idea just occurred to me that tomorrow I have to talk to Thorin about."

Bilbo was the only one that did not leave. He had been overlooked the whole time but that was fine with him. This way he could watch over her in peace and quiet. "Bilbo, I can smell you. You don't have to sit so far away." Alina says to the Hobbit. He had completely forgotten about her nose. Alina opened her chocolate brown eyes, those eyes that he too loves, and looks at him. "Thank you, Bilbo, for staying and watching over me. You really don't have to you know." Alina sighs out closing her eyes.

"It's no trouble at all, Alina. Besides I highly doubt Thorin would want you to be alone, no matter what Bruce says. Now just go to sleep." Alina opens an eye "Bilbo, do you know where Thorin is?" Bilbo moves his chair closer. "He's down in the forges. He said he was going to make you a new bead." Alina smiles. "That sweet, thoughtful, loving Dwarf!" Bilbo just cleared his throat. "Yes well, my friend you must sleep now." She snuggled further into the bed "You're right Bilbo, good night." "Goodnight, my friend." When Bilbo was sure she was asleep he whispered very quietly. "I love you." Alina sighed in her sleep. "I love you too, Thorin." Bilbo sighed.

Thorin did not go up with the others to his chambers, instead he was going to go to the forges to make his One a new bead to replace the one she lost in the fire. He clutched at his heart, at the thought of his two loves nearly burning to death. It still made him ill. Thorin ran into Balin and explained everything that happened. He asked that Balin make his apologies to their guests for him. Balin agreed. After his encounter with Balin, Thorin made his way to the forges. He works on the bead for hours. This bead looks exactly the same as the first. The only difference is instead of using silver, Thorin used Mithril to make the bead. The gems were Sapphire for the Royal colors and of course the letter 'D' for the house of Durin.

The other major difference is that while the first bead he made was in anticipation of finding his One. Thorin now had his One. With this great difference in mind Thorin pours his heart and soul into making this bead for the woman that was sleeping upstairs. Never had Thorin felt so happy, so complete and he owed it all to a little Mutant that tossed him across a garden with the flick of a wrist. Thorin was leaving the forges when that memory came to mind. He chuckled at the memory. "And I thought I would hate her until my dying breath. What a fool I was!" Thorin let out a boom of a laugh as he walked back to their shared bed chambers.

He returned to his chamber to find one of Tony's suit standing outside. Jarvis turned to Thorin and bowed. ** **Good evening, King Thorin. I am Jarvis if you recall sir, I operate the unmanned Iron Man suits.** ** Thorin nodded "Oh yes, Jarvis I remember, Is there something wrong?" Thorin felt a twinge of panic. ** **No sir, Mr. Stark has assigned me to stay out here and stand guard all night. He also wanted me inform you that he would like to speak with you tomorrow about guards for the Queen.**** Thorin stroked his beard. "Alright, inform Tony I will meet with him tomorrow. I shall send for him." Jarvis simply nods.

When Thorin entered his chambers he sees Bilbo at the bedside of his beloved. Thorin smiles though deep down there is a hint of possessiveness peeking through. He knows exactly how the Hobbit feels towards his wife, but then again how could he not? Alina had a habit of charming and enrapturing people that she met. It was definitely a family trait for Tony could do the same, though he used it more to his advantage. Most of the time Alina did it inadvertently. No, Thorin couldn't fault Bilbo at all for being in love with Alina. Thorin quietly made his way towards the bed coming to stand behind Bilbo's chair. Watching as the Hobbit gently holds the hand of his sleeping wife.

"It was easy to fall in love with her was it not?" Bilbo leaped to his feet and backed away from Thorin. "Peace, Bilbo I hold you no ill will, I know you would never try to take my One from me. And I certainly understand you falling in love with her, frankly I am surprised the rest of the Company were not as well." Thorin chuckles, softly "I think even the bowman was falling for her as well." Bilbo also chuckles "Yes he was, he kept glaring at you when you were not looking. Jealousy written all over his face!"

Thorin chuckles louder then catches himself. "No, my friend of all the people in the world I trust, I trust you with my most beloved treasures, my wife and my child!" Thorin says as he places a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "Now, if you don't mind I am quite tired and would like to retire." Bilbo looked at Thorin in amazement. Bilbo thought for sure Thorin would kill him if he ever discovered Bilbo's secret. Bilbo could only assume this was Alina's influence on the Dwarf, he was thankful nonetheless. "Yes, of course I shall leave you to it. Goodnight, Thorin." Bilbo said a little flustered and left the chamber.

Thorin only shook his head and chuckled. He took off his coat, checking the pocket for the bead. He laid it carefully across the back of the chair. He sat in the chair occupied earlier by Bilbo and just watched Alina sleep. She looked much better than before. The dark circles that surrounded the eyes that could hypnotize him, were slowly fading. Color had returned even more so to her face. She was glowing as he had noticed earlier. From past experiences with his sister Dis, this was a pregnancy glow. Only this glow was different. It was stronger maybe even brighter, he would need to ask Bruce. Thinking of the baby and how it was NOT going to be the death of his wife brought joy to his heart once again and he could not wait to meet his little one.

Thorin sank back into the comfortable chair with a tired sigh. He rubbed his huge hands over his face. Thinking of his sister made him realize that she should have received word by now and is probably at this very moment organizing for the departure of the Dwarves from the Blue Mountains. It would be at least a 6 months before the first Dwarves of Ered Luin would arrive.

Thorin abruptly sat upright an idea occurring to him. Could Tony's machine work to teleport his people here instead of making the long trek? The idea was so phenomenal and Thorin was so excited at the prospects that he almost rushed out of the room. Then he came to his senses. First: He was only half dressed. Second: It was the middle of the night. This could wait until tomorrow. And Third: His wife needed him. And that outweighed everything for Thorin. A moan escaped Alina's lips solidifying in Thorin's mind that nothing was more important than his wife and child. He finished getting undressed and carefully climbed into bed. Once he was settled he carefully pulled Alina on top of him and hugged her tightly, but not tight enough to wake her. He let out a contented sigh and drifted off to sleep.

It was mid morning and Thorin was fast asleep spooning with his wife, when there was a ruckus outside. Thorin's eyes snap open, he very carefully untangles himself from his wife to go see what is going on. He leaves his bed chambers and quietly closes the door. Walking to the door sword drawn he immediately sees the problem. Dwalin is trying and failing to push past the Iron Man suit to get into Thorin's Chambers. Jarvis on the other hand will not budge until so ordered by one of the Starks or The King himself. Thorin opens the door but can't get passed Jarvis. That's when it occurred to Thorin.

"You may stand down now Jarvis, thank you." On that command Jarvis stood aside and acknowledge the order. ** **As you wish, King Thorin, will there be anything else?*** * Thorin was surprised that the suit obeyed him, 'must be Tony's doing' he thought to himself. "Yes, you may inform Tony that I will see him now in my study. Thank you, Jarvis." With that Thorin had led Dwalin to his study so they could talk about the commotion that woke Thorin.

Thorin sheathed his sword as they walked into the study. "What was that monstrosity doing at your door, Thorin?" Dwalin asked as he sat down out of breath from fighting with Jarvis. Thorin looked at his best friend. "I foolishly forgot to post guards outside the royal chambers last night when I went to the feast. Leaving Alina and the baby up here unguarded. Before Tony retired for the evening he had one of his Iron Man suits stand guard all night." Dwalin only nodded his head.

"How is the lass? Balin said that she was sick. But when I saw Bilbo this morning at breakfast, he said that she was very weak and that she needs to be in bed for a while." A sad look crossed Thorin's face. "Aye, she is very weak right now. She exerted herself too much yesterday during the battle, and tending to the wounded." Thorin's face brightens "But all is well, Bruce performed some tests and said it can be treated with medication." Dwalin sighed in relieve. "Thank Mahal the lass and babe are going to be fine." Dwalin says patting Thorin on the back.

At that moment Tony comes strutting into the study wearing a tunic, trousers he borrowed from king Bard and his sneakers. Dwalin and Thorin gave him a look. "Hey, my clothes are being washed, deal with it." Behind Tony came Logan, he wasn't called but what did he care. He was dressed pretty much dressed the same as Tony but it was oversized and the trousers were a bit too small. Tony had already laughed at Logan because of his appearance and was already threatened.

"Okay, now that we're all here I have a suggestion for you, Thorin." Thorin quirked an eyebrow indicating he was interested. "You've already said yes to Logan being my sister's personal guard, well I'd like to leave three of my suits as her guards as well." Thorin and Dwalin were taken aback. They weren't exactly sure what to think. Thorin thought it over. 'Their loyalty to my wife and me will be absolute. I can trust them completely because they come from Tony. They are indestructible and they will never tire.' After thinking for a bit Thorin address Tony. "Yes, Brother, I accept your three suits to protect Alina. The only thing is that other people may need entrance to the suite how would we…?" Tony smirked "Oh no problem I figured as much, Jarvis is an AI meaning he has artificial intelligence. He'll learn to know who to let in and who not to let in but if you want commands followed let me know who. Lets start with who's allowed in the room that Jarvis is unfamiliar with, Jarvis!"

With that the AI walked into the study. "Jarvis, are you familiar with this Dwarf?" motioning to Dwalin ** **No sir, I am not.** ** Tony looks at Dwalin. "There you go Dwalin that's why Jarvis wouldn't let you in, he doesn't know you. You may want to introduce yourself." Dwalin, looked at the suit. "Dwalin, son of Fundin, at your service." Then he bowed. Jarvis bowed in return ** **And I am Jarvis AI and assistant to both Mr. and Miss Stark and now the King under the Mountain.**** Jarvis said. Even though he's an AI, the pride can still be heard in his voice. "Who else, Balin, no?" Tony asks. Thorin looks at Dwalin who immediately left the room in search of Balin.

In the meantime the Billionaire and Mutant started to ask about Alina. "So Bro, how's my baby sister?" Thorin brightened at the question. He was very happy by the way things were looking. "Oh she is doing much better, Tony. The color has come back to her cheeks and she has a beautiful pregnancy glow about her. Though this glow is different than either one that Dis had when she was pregnant with the boys, I wonder why?" Logan had his eyes closed and had a look of concentration on his face. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. He jumped up from his seat. "I think I know why her glow is different and what caused the anemia. She's awake." With that he abruptly left the room heading straight for the bed chamber. Thorin and Tony looked at each other and ran after him. Tony paused in front of Jarvis "Jarvis, contact Bruce ask him to come to the royal chambers please. Thanks" Then Tony took off running.

When Thorin and Tony entered the Bed Chambers they saw Logan with head on Alina's tummy with his eyes closed. She had a look of complete anticipation on her face. Thorin was furious, it was one thing that they were close, but Logan was taking too many liberties. Tony instantly understood. He grabbed Thorin by the shoulders. "He's listening for something, nothing more." Tony whispers. Thorin becomes anxious "What is he listening for?" Tony shrugs "Heart beats, now shut up." Logan says without opening his eyes. Suddenly Logan's eyes shoot open, he looks at Alina with a big smile. "Yep just what I thought two heart beats. Kid you're having twins, congratulations!" Logan says giving her a bear hug.


	46. Chapter 46 And Babies Makes Four

Tony rushes the bed, "Get off her you great ape before you crush her. My little Honey Bunny is going to have twins! I'm going to be an uncle twice!" Tony was so excited, he hugged and congratulated his baby sister. Thorin was in such shock that he was frozen where he was stood. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Mahal had blessed him twice! He was still frozen in place when Bruce rushed in. "What happened? Jarvis called me and told me to come quick!" Everyone turned to Bruce, Alina said in an excited tone "We're having twins!" bouncing up and down on the bed. "Bruce gave her a doubtful look. "Munchkin, how do you know that? I'd need to do a sonogram to determine that, and unless Jarvis is equipped." He gave Tony a look to shut up. "We have to go back home to tell." Logan looked at Bruce "We know because I can hear their heart beats, Doc. It was real faint at first but when I put my ear to her tummy I heard them as clear as a bell." Bruce was taken aback, he knew that Wolverine had super human hearing but could he honestly hear the heart beats? Why not he smelled her pregnancy. "Well, Munchkin, I'm going to assume that Logan is right. But we need to get a sonogram as soon as possible, alright?" Alina was so happy that she would agree to whatever Bruce said except eating liver.

Thorin on the other hand had yet to move from his spot. It wasn't that he wasn't happy, he was still having trouble processing it. Twins were not common in Dwarven society So it was just something new to him. Everyone was talking and carrying on when Alina noticed that her husband had not moved a single inch. "Uh guys, would you mind leaving us alone?" She pointed with her head at frozen Thorin and they all understood. They all filed past Thorin and it was like he didn't even see them. This was getting worrisome.

Alina bit her bottom lip in concern. "Thorin, Thorin are you alright?" At the sound of her voice he snapped out of his daze. "What was that, my dearest?" Thorin looked at his wife and finally noticed she had an anxious and sad look on her face. "Thorin are you upset that we're going to have twins? Logan could be wrong you know, he sometimes is. Besides when we get a sonogram we'll know for sure." Understanding entered Thorin's mind. He approached her bedside and sat down. "Dearest heart, I am not upset that we are having twins. I could not be happier! I was just stunned that we could have twins. Dwarrows very rarely have twins." Alina laughed "But Thorin I'm not a dwarf remember, I'm human and though its not that common for us either it does happen. I thought you were upset because it was one too many." Thorin took her hand and kissed it. "I want to have as many babies with you as you are willing to give me, my love. So twins is a good start!" Thorin says with a laugh and kisses her.

She hugs him fiercely. "I am so happy that you're happy!" Thorin takes off his coat and boot and gets back in bed. He gathers Alina into his arms and kisses her temple. "I am more than happy, my love, I am ecstatic just imagine TWO BABIES! I can not wait! But of course you must take great care of yourself and do everything that Bruce tells you to do." Alina wrinkles her button nose "Yes, dear." Thorin lets out a great laugh. "Now there is something important that I must do."He get up takes the bead out of his coat and presents it to Alina. "Alina, my love, though we are mated under your feral nature and though you are my wife in my eyes. And now you are the mother of my children. Would you allow me to place this courting bead in your hair as a symbol to all that we are courting with the intent to marry and that you are mine and only mine?" Alina was all teary eyed but of course she accepted. He proceeded to braid her shoulder length hair then add the bead securely at the end.

Afterward he got back into bed. He was going to be a little unorthodox today and conduct any business from bed. Anything to be near his wife and twins. "Jarvis, will you call Tony and Logan please." The AI answered ** **Yes, sir.*** * There was silence for minute then Jarvis came back. ** **They are on their way, King Thorin.** ** Thorin nodded "Good, thank you, Jarvis." ** **You're welcome, sir.** ** While he waited Thorin would kiss and tickle his wife, loving to hear her laugh. He would whisper sweet nothing in her ear and sometimes not so innocent things as well. To the point Alina would turn red, making Thorin laugh.

Tony and Logan were just going to barge in when Jarvis told him. * ***I wouldn't do that if I were you, sir.**** Tony looked at the Iron Man suit oddly. "Why, we were summoned?" Jarvis was adamant * ***I would knock if I were you, sir.** ** Then it dawned on Tony "Oh no, don't tell me they're at it again, jeez!" Jarvis clarifies ** **No sir, the King and Queen are, for lack of a better word, playing. Nothing sexual.**** Tony and Logan looked at each other, they have got to see this. They got closer to the door and all they hear is laughing and giggling and some whispering, that makes Logan laugh. But it all stops when Tony knocks on the door, before the door open Tony asks Logan. "What was the whispering?" Logan grins "Thorin was telling her a dirty joke." Tony's face fell."That's just gross."

Thorin beckons them to come in. He is still lying in bed with his beloved lying on top of him. "Come in my friends, I must ask, did Balin introduce himself to Jarvis?" Tony looked bored "Yep, Thorin, got that all squared away even got Fili and Kili. We gave them communicators so Jarvis can get in contact with them easier." Thorin nodded in approval "Good, could you have them bring up lunch. My wife and mother to my twins has missed breakfast and must be famished." He looks down at his wife and Alina was nodding her head. "Please, have Bilbo join us as well. We have much to discuss."


	47. Thorin's Idea Tony's Plan

Tony was intrigued. What could they possibly have to discuss? Whatever it was had Thorin very excited. Tony glanced at his sister, she shrugged and shook her head. Alina hadn't the slightest idea what had Thorin so worked up.

Thorin had them in the Dining Hall while he an his wife dressed more appropriately. They bathed and dressed quickly. Once they arrived to the Dining Hall, lunch was served. Thorin made sure that Alina had enough to eat. He piled on a great amounts of food onto her plate. Much to her delight, she was starving. The others fell silent as they watched her eat. "What?" She asked them after swallowing a mouthful.

"Jeez, Honey Bunny! I've never seen you eat that much. EVER!" Alina turned bright red. "Well, Bruce said I have to eat for two now, isn't that right, Bruce?" Bruce nodded in agreement. "If not the babies will take what they need from Alina's body leaving her weakened." Thorin's eyes widened at this new information. He took Alina's plate and served her another large helping. Alina's eyes lit up, she was still starving.

After lunch they all convened in Thorin's study. Once everyone was settled and Thorin helped Alina sit down in a comfortable chair close to him, he began. "Let me start off by thanking all of you for all the help you provided during the Battle. Especially you, Logan for killing Azog and keeping my Queen and me safe. Of course thanks also goes to my Brother Tony for single handedly defeating the Gundabar Army. Without him we would have been overrun." Tony smiled and nodded.

"But there is much work to be done. As we speak my sister Dis is preparing for the long trek to the Mountain. The same applies to Bilbo. For his return to the Shire." That's when he turns to Tony. The idea had already been forming in Tony's head while Thorin was talking. Apparently Thorin had also thought the same thing. "Tony, I must ask for your help once again, Brother. Could the teleporter that brought you to Middle Earth bring my people home and take Bilbo back to the Shire if he so wishes?"

Tony was doing calculations in his head . Then grabbed a piece of parchment and a pen and started scribbling down formulas. "Jarvis, does this look right to you?" The AI walks to the table, picks up the parchment and scans it. ** **Yes, sir, it is correct and it is possible.**** Everyone stared at Tony with bated breath.

Finally when he finished his lengthy technical discussion with Jarvis, he turned to Thorin. "I'm sorry, Thorin, I can't with this equipment that I have. The teleporter we have is interdementional. It will send them to our world not here." Thorin's face fell. He was hoping that he could make the travel for his people less perilous. But he couldn't fault Tony. There was just some much one person could do. And Tony had done more than enough.

"I understand, Tony. It was just a question I had to ask." All the other Dwarves looked disappointed, including Bilbo. Tony looked around at them. "Whoa, Whoa, hold the phone there! I said I couldn't do it with THIS equipment, but I'm not a genius for nothing." Holding up the parchment for all to see. "I already have the plans for another teleporter that will be able to do exactly what we need it to do." Thorin's eyes widened and he clasps Tony on the shoulder, Tony winces. "Thank you, Brother, I am forever in your debt and will of course pay you for your time and effort." Tony waves it off "I have plenty of money, Bro. I'll consider this another challenge to overcome. Besides I'm dying to meet your sister and find out what she thinks of you and my baby sister." Tony says with a wry grin.

A sense of dread suddenly enters Alina, what if the Lady Dis didn't like her? What if she didn't approve of their marriage, what would Thorin do then? Or worse what if she made her go back to her own world. Logan caught scent of her panic and moved closer to her. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. This did not go unnoticed by Thorin, Then he saw the panic in her eyes.

Oblivious Tony continues. "Just give me a week and it should be good to go." Thorin agreed then called for Roarc. The raven flew in through the open window. Thorin wrote a note to his sister telling her all was well. That she should prepare everyone who wishes to return home, but not to leave until he gives the word. He also wrote that there are some important people he wanted her to meet. One person in particular. Thorin looks at the Raven on his shoulder and tells him something. The Raven jumps onto the window sill and call for his son to take the note to the Lady Dis. Roarc's son bows to Thorin, then holds out his leg so Thorin can tie the note. With that the Raven left. Tony and Alina found the whole process primitive, but very interesting. Especially the part where Thorin could communicate with the Ravens.

Once that was settled, Bruce spoke up. "Uh, Thorin, I think it's time for us to go back to our own world. The X-men have a school to return to and The Avengers need to get back to work. I for one need to start bringing equipment to monitor Alina's pregnancy and my personal belongings. Alina sits up straighter. "I need to go back too. I need to bring my stuff too." Thorin was about to protest, when Tony interrupted. "Oh no, you're going to go back to bed. I'll pack all your junk and bring it back, and some other stuff for you too." Alina glared at her brother. "Thank you, Tony, for wanting to bring my 'junk'! Don't forget my Ipod, please."

After such a lengthy discussion, Alina felt worn out. She excused herself and went back to the bedroom, with Logan following. Once she changed and Logan helped her get back into bed he sat down in the chair next to her. "Hey kid, I have to go back too. I need to grab my stuff too and settle a few things at the school. But I'll be back as soon as possible. You'll be okay without me?" She gave him a smile, that warmed his heart. "Sure Logan, when I get up Jarvis will come with me until you get back." Logan kisses her forehead and leaves the room.

A few moments later Thorin comes in to find his beloved sound asleep. He smiles at the sight of her sleeping so soundly. Hair disarrayed one hand tucked under her chin while the other resting protectively on her belly. Thorin decides that he too would like to take a nap with his beloved. He takes off his boots, gets undressed and carefully eases his way into bed. The minute he settles into bed Alina rolls over onto his chest and hugs him tightly. Thorin kisses the top of her head and drifts off to sleep.

When he wakes Alina is no longer there. He bolts upright almost in a panic. He looks around the room and sees that she is sitting in a chair by the hearth staring into the fire. He got out of bed and walked over to his wife. She had a worried look upon her face. Thorin immediately dropped to his knees in front of her. Taking her hands he brought them to his lips. "My beloved, what's wrong?" She shakes her head and continues to stare at the fire. "Nothing, Thorin I'm alright." Thorin quirks an eyebrow. "I am beginning to tell when you are not telling the truth, Amrâlimê. Won't you please tell me what is bothering you?" Alina takes a deep breath and looks at Thorin. "It's your sister." Thorin is surprised. "My sister, what does my sister have to do with anything?"

She looks at him with anxiety written all over her face. "What if she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't approve of us and doesn't allow our marriage? Or worse yet she makes me go back home?!" Alina was on the verge of hysterics as she spoke about her fears. Thorin brought her into his arms kissing her head and rubbing her back soothingly. "Amrâlimê, calm down, none of that is going to happen, I promise. My sister will adore you. She most certainly approve of our marriage because you make me happier than she would have ever seen me."

"And she can't send you home because this is your home now. Even if none of that is true, we don't need her approval, I am King I can do as I please." He said with a smug look. She laughed at his arrogance, then her face fell again. "But Thorin, I want your sister's approval." He kissed her hands. "Then you shall have it, do not worry over such things. It will all work out." Thorin bends down and lifts Alina into his arms. "Now get back in bed, it is too cold for my wife and children to be sitting here uncovered. And you are still too weak."


	48. Going Back

The Avengers and the X-men made their preparations to leave. There was, of course, a feast held in their honor the night before. Alina was finally able to convince Thorin to let her go. He was convinced she was too weak to attend. But with a little sweet talk and an okay from Bruce, Alina was allowed to attend the feast. It lasted well into the night.

The next morning the Avengers and X-men gathered at the gates of Erebor. Tony turned on the teleporter and set it for Xavier's mansion. Alina walked foward and hugged all the X-men, tears welling up in her eyes as she said her goodbyes. She sniffled when she hugged Logan goodbye. "Hey, none of that, Kid. I'll be back in a week with Tony and Bruce, so don't you start the water works." Alina giggled and nods, but when she gets to the Professor she bursts into tears. "Oh Professor, I'm going to miss you so much!" She says as she hugs him tightly. "And I shall miss you as well, Alina. But it won't be forever. I have every intention of checking up on you with Tony's help and will be here for the birth of my grandchildren." Charles told her as he rubs her back trying to comfort her. Thorin walked over and shakes Charles' hand. "Goodbye, Professor, may Mahal bless and keep you safe. And know that you and your people are always welcome in our kingdom." Thorin says as he pulls Alina into his arms.

"Thank you, Thorin, perhaps one day you can come to the school and meet the students and meet more of the X-men." That being said Thorin placed a sack of gold in Charles' lap. "For your school." Thorin says with a smile. Charles looked at the sack of gold in his lap that he could barely lift, looks at Thorin and Alina then back at the gold. "I would give you more, but Alina says it will be hard enough to convince you to take this small amount." Charles nods. "She's right, Thorin, I couldn't possibly accept this generous offer." Thorin smiled at him and placed a large hand on his shoulder. "Please accept it. Think of it as my way of thanking you for raising, protecting, and loving my Azyungâl the way a father should." Then Logan snorted. "If that's the case Thorin, that would make Charles your father - in - law." Charles smiled. "Then let me perform my fatherly duties and tell you that if you hurt her, I'll make you think you're a six year old girl for the rest of your life," Xavier says in a serious tone. Thorin looked a him a little worried, then Charles started laughing. Everyone else starts to laugh as well. "No, but seriously I will," Charles said between laughs.

Thorin takes a step back from Charles. This only causes Charles to laugh harder. "I know that Alina is in good hands with you Thorin, no need to worry." Logan walks up to Thorin and pats him on the back, then goes and stands next to the Professor taking the sack of gold off his lap and tucking it under his arm. "Alright, gang I think we should be on our way." Tony opens the portal and with one final wave the X-men step through and vanish.

It was now time for the Avengers to leave. But it turned out that they couldn't leave just yet, a certain red head was missing. Tony looks around for Natasha. "Damn, where the hell could she be? We have to get going, I need to start working on the teleporter and my surprise." Something suddenly occurs to Clint. "Oh god, I think her and Dwalin are at it again. At this rate, we're never going to leave." At that moment Natasha and Dwalin come running around the corner. Natasha gives her team mates a sheepish grin, she runs her fingers through her hair and goes to stand next to Clint. Clint just stares at her. "Shut up, okay?" Clint puts his hands up in surrender. "I didn't say a word."

Tony just smirks, he turns on the teleporter and sets it for Stark Tower, then he walks up to his sister gives her a kiss on the cheek and hugs her tight. "See ya later Honey Bunny, you take good care of yourself and I'll see you in a week." Alina kisses her brother on the cheek. "Bye Big Brother, you be careful and don't do anything stupid. Remember I won't be there to back you up." Tony rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." Then he walks up to Thorin. "Take care Bro. and take care of my sister and nephews or nieces. Make sure she doesn't push herself too hard." Thorin hugs and pats Tony on the back, Tony winces. "Take care, Brother, we shall anxiously await your return," Thorin tells him.

The rest of the Avengers are saying goodbye to the others when Natasha walked up to her best friend. "I don't know if I can be back in a week with the others, so do me a favor and look after Dwalin for me make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and I'll watch over Tony the best I can." Alina nodded. "Don't worry Nat, I'll have Thorin keep Dwalin busy so he doesn't get too depressed. Just hurry back home as soon as you can." Natasha cocked an eyebrow. "Home? This is home now isn't it? Yes, Alina, I will do my best to come home as soon as possible." The girls hugged tightly, then Natasha let go of Alina. She then steps up to Thorin. "Well, my King, I'm off but would like to ask if I may return?" Natasha knew she could, she just wanted to be formal about it and ask. Thorin looks at Dwalin then at Natasha, he places a hand on her shoulder. "Of course you can Natasha, I could never take Dwalin's One away from him. Besides I'm sure he would murder me in my sleep if I didn't." Natasha chuckles "He probably would." Natasha shakes Thorin's hand. "See you later then." Thorin gives her a slight bow.

Natasha makes her way down the line of Dwarves saying her goodbyes, but when she gets to Dwalin, she leaps into his arms and starts making out with him. Alina leans into Thorin and whispers. "Well, it's not going to take her long to get pregnant." Thorin looks at her and nods. Natasha and Dwalin finally break apart and he gives her a fierce hug then places his forehead on hers. "I'm going to miss you so much, my love, come back to me soon." Natasha sniffled. "I'm going to miss you too, baby. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can, hopefully by the end of the week like everyone else." Dwalin kisses her again then hands her a knife. "To remember me by." Natasha took with tears in her eyes. Tony rolls his eyes. "Oh come on she's not going off to war, she just going back to resign, jeez." They both glare and Dwalin growls at him. "Watch it whelp." Tony huffs. Natasha smiles.

With that the team finally assembles in front of the teleporter, wave goodbye and step through. Once through they all end up on Tony's floor. "Now that was an adventure! I'm going to go try out this Elven bow." Hawkeye says. Everyone turns and looks at him. "Where the hell did you get that?" Tony asked. "Oh I traded with Legolas, I figured I can alway get another compound bow but when am I going to get a chance to get a real Elven bow?" Steve just looks at him. "The next time we go to Middle Earth to visit?" Clint shrugs. "Yeah well, there's that." Then he leaves for the archery range.


	49. Healing and Fili's Announcement

Once the Avengers were gone everyone dispersed, Thorin wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the top of her head. "Come my love, let us get you back to bed. I think this has been enough excitement for one day." Thorin said as they walked toward their chambers. Alina frowned. "You know, Thorin, I'm feeling much better today than I was yesterday and I'm pretty sure my healing factor is starting to kick in so my powers have returned. And Bruce said I could go back to the Healing Room as long as I eat and rest so… bye" With that Alina vanished. Thorin let out a sigh and made his way to the healing room.

Thorin made it to the healing room a little out of breath, he didn't run but he was walking faster than normal. He couldn't help it, he was worried about his wife and mate. Thorin was positive that Alina was going to push herself past her limit and he was not going to allow it. He pushed the doors opened and scanned the room, then he spotted her. She was already healing an injured man. Thorin stood in the shadows and watched intently. The minute she showed signs of fatigue he was going to swoop in and take her home.

When Alina arrived in the healing room she immediately sought out Oin. "Lass, I'm glad you're here. There are several severe cases that could surely use your healing." Oin led her straight away to the man she was with right now. The man had a severe belly wound that was already infected. The other healers thought that there was no hope for him, but Oin thought otherwise. He had already laid out a basin of water at all the severe cases just in case Alina showed up. So, Alina began to work on the man right away. It took about 10 minutess to heal the man from Dale and get rid of the infection. The man's eyes fluttered open, he looked around then spotted her. "Are you an angel come to take me away?" Alina smiled down at him. "No, I'm just a healer that has healed your wound." She wipe the sweat from his sweaty brow with a damp cloth when he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Thank you, my lady." She gently pulled her hand away. "No need to thank me, now close your eyes and rest." The man did as he was told.

Thorin looked on, a sense of pride swelling in his chest, though he was a little annoyed about the kiss he would let it pass. He continued to watch from the shadows. Oin saw the outline of his figure and appoached him silently. "What are you doing, Thorin?" Thorin jumped, he wasn't expecting anyone to see him from where he was. He turned to face Oin. "Oin, I didn't hear you approach." Oin smiled at him. "No I wouldn't expect you would, the way you watch your wife. Relax, Thorin, she is doing quite well, no signs of fatigue. I too am keeping a close eye on her." They both looked back to see that she had moved on to another critical patient. "I can't help but worry Oin. I can't stand the thought of her getting worse and putting her and the babies in danger." Oin looked at him surprised. "Babies?! What makes you think she is having more than one?" A smile came over Thorin's face. "Logan told us, he said he was able to hear two heart beats and when Bruce returns he will bring some sort of equipment that will somehow tell us if Logan is right." Oin nodded.

Alina had finished healing her third patient when she decided to sit down and rest. It wouldn't do to over work herself, she knew Thorin would be very upset if she did. She sat down on a chair and wiped the sweat from her brow with a handkerchief. The minute she sat down Thorin sprinted to her side. Kneeling down beside her, he took her hand and felt her forehead. Alina looked at him surprised. "Thorin, what are you doing here?! Have you been here this whole time?" Alina asked. "Aye, love I've been here this whole time watching over you. Are you alright, are you tired, can I get you something, do you need to lie down, shall I carry you home?" Thorin asked, worry plain on his face. She smiled at him and patted his hand. "No, sweetheart, I'm fine I just wanted to sit down for a bit so I don't get too tired." Thorin eyed her suspiciously. "I swear Thorin I feel fine, as a matter of fact you don't have to stay and watch over me if you don't want to." Thorin quirked an eyebrow. "Are you asking me to leave?" Alina shook her head. "No I love having you here, but don't you have kingly duties to perform? I don't want to keep you from your job." Thorin gave her a tender smile. "Part of my job as your husband, my love, is to make sure you and our children are safe and sound. And nothing is more important." She looked at him and sighed. "Alright then stay I only have a few patients left anyway, then we can go home."

Three hours passed, in that time period Alina healed 12 more patient, of course Thorin had her stop and rest frequently. He also brought her food and made sure she ate every mouthful. Once she was finished, she washed her hands and Thorin escorted her home. When they got to their chambers they found Fili standing outside their door, Jarvis would not let him enter. "Uncle, Alina I must speak with you, it's very important." Thorin waved him off. "Not now Fili, Alina has had a trying day and I would like for her to rest." Fili gave Alina a pleading look. "Oh Thorin, I feel fine. We can spare some time to talk with Fili. Besides I'm sure what he has to tell you is very important." She says giving Fili a look. Thorin sighs. "Very well, wait for us in the study we will be in shortly. Thorin turns to his mate, "Are you sure you are up for this? Wouldn't you rather lie down?" Alina shakes he head no. "I think I should be there, Fili might need the moral support." He looks at her curiously. "Does this have anything to do with him and the girl, that you didn't want to tell me about?" She shrugs. "It could be."

Fili paced the floor in the study waiting for his Aunt and Uncle to arrive. Maybe he should have brought Kili with him. No, he needed to face this like a man and on his own, besides Alina would be there to lend him support. Fili couldn't wait to tell his Uncle he was going to be a father as well, but he was also dreading it. What would Thorin say to him, would he be disappointed? He would find out soon enough. With that thought the King and Queen entered the study. Thorin went and sat in his chair behind his desk and Alina went and hugged Fili. "Everything is going to be alright." She whispered in his ear. Fili took a deep breath and nodded. Alina let go of Fili then went and sat on the sofa. Thorin placed his hand on the desk and templed his fingers waiting for Fili to begin, Fili gulped.

"First Uncle what I'm about to tell is nothing bad, as a matter of fact it is the best news I could possibly give you." Thorin said nothing. Fili looked at Alina and she motioned for him to go on. Fili cleared his throat and continued. "Well as you know Sigrid and I are engaged to be married and that I love her very much-" Thorin interupts him. "She's pregnant isn't she, Fili?" Fili looked at him wide eyed, "How did you know that?" Thorin rubbed his face with his large hands. "It wasn't hard to figure out. Please tell me it didn't happen when we were in Lake Town, before you were formerly engaged." Fili shook his head no. "It happened the night before the battle." Thorin was taken aback. "Then how do you know she is pregnant?" Fili's eyes flashed toward Alina. "My love, do you have something to add to this?" Alina gave Thorin a sheepish grin. "Well, when I took Xavier and the others to Dale I ran across Sigrid, right? And well the same way Logan smelled my pregnancy, I smelled hers. So there isn't a doubt in my mind."

Thorin leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. This was going to be difficult. What was Bard going to say about all this? For that matter what was his sister going to say? He opened his eyes and looked at a frightened Fili. "You do realize we must tell Bard?" Fili nodded. "Yes Uncle I know, Sigrid and I will tell him together. Thorin leaned forward. "No, you will not. Alina and I will go with you. You are my nephew and have my full support, even against your mother. The thing that also worries me is how long will her pregnancy be. She is also a mutant, will it be as long as Alina's or shorter? If it is shorter we shall move up the date of the wedding." Alina came to stand next to Thorin and ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry my love, I already know it will be as long as mine." Thorin gave her a surprised look. "How do you know that, love?" He asked taking her hand and kissing it. "Because during the battle she developed a new gift, Healing Factor. So she just extended her life and her pregnancy." Thorin nodded. "That being the case, Fili, I think it would be wise that she too come under the care of Dr. Bruce Banner. A human midwife would do no good and Oin would agree. Do you think Bruce would oppose?" Thorin asked looking at his wife. "I wouldn't think so but I can always ask him to be on the safe side." Thorin and Fili both nodded. "So be it, Fili when do you want to speak to Bard?" "Oh tomorrow Uncle, the sooner the better." Thorin got up and walked around his desk. "Then tomorrow it is. Congratulations, my nephew, it looks like our children will play together after all." Thorin said giving Fili a great big hug. "I think we should invite Bard and his family to the mountain for a private dinner, from there Fili and Sigrid can tell Bard the good news." Alina suggested. Fili smiled brightly. "That's a wonderful idea, Auntie, I shall go inform Sigrid right now." Alina gave him a weird look, she was still getting used to being called 'Auntie.'


	50. Bath Time

****Warning: Lemon****

Thorin finally escorted his tired wife to the their bed chambers. Alina went to go stand by the fireplace to warm herself, while Thorin went to the washroom to draw a bath. All he wanted was to soak in the hot water with his beloved like they did in Lake-Town. Once the bath was ready, Thorin went to get Alina. "Come, my love, I have drawn a bath for us." As they walked toward the washroom Alina asked Thorin, "Do you think things will go well with Bard tomorrow night?" Thorin kissed her head. "I'm sure things will be just fine. Granted Bard will be very upset at first, what father wouldn't be, but in the end he has no other choice but to accept it."

Once in the washroom, Thorin began to undress his mate, then remove his own clothes. He then got into the hot water and helped Alina in. He sat down on a ledge that was carved into the large pool and pulled Alina into his lap. Thorin kissed her shoulder, grabbing the soap he lathered up her back then started to give her a massage. "You are so tense Halwé is there anything the matter?" Alina sighed and leaned back into him. "No, not really just reflecting on what all has happened and what's still to come." Her hand drifted unconsciously drifted to her belly. Thorin placed his larger hand over hers. "Everything is going to be alright, my dove. I won't let anything happen to you or our children." She picked up his hand and kissed it. "I know you won't, love, but there are still so many things that could go wrong. This type of pregnancy is unheard of, half mutant half dwarrow babies. What kind of complications are we going to run into?" Thorin picked her up and turned her to face him, he took her face in both hands and kissed her tenderly. "There is risk in any pregnancy, but we will face them together and with Bruce, the risk to you and the babies will be reduced."

Alina sighed, she had to agree with Thorin there was always a risk. But she wasn't worried about herself, she would survive no matter what. It was the babies she was worried about. For now she decided to put it out of her mind, only time would tell how this pregnancy would go. In the meantime she was going to enjoy her husband. Alina began to grind against Thorin and kiss up his neck making her way towards his lips. Thorin grabbed her hips and held them steady, when she went to kiss him he turned his head. "No, my love, not now, let me finish bathing you." She huffed at him and turned around. He grabbed the soap and a cloth then began to lather her up again. He ran the soapy cloth down her body washing her thoroughly. She was so turned on she tried desperately to get him to touch her, pushing his hands lower. But Thorin refused to cooperate even though his arousal was obvious. "Alina, please don't make this harder on me than it already is. Let me just finish washing you then we can get out and go to bed." Alina gave him a hurt look that nearly broke his heart. "You don't want me anymore now that I'm pregnant with twins." Thorin looked at her astonished. "No, my darling that isn't true! I want you more now than ever, it's just that you are still sick and I do not want to hurt you or take away what little strength you have. When you are better I will show you how much I love you."

Alina, still hurt, scoots away from Thorin. She finishes washing and rinsing herself then gets out leaving Thorin there alone. By the time Thorin finishes bathing Alina was already dressed in ridiculous night gown and was in bed. He sighs, put on his night shirt and trousers and climbed into bed. He reaches out for her but she scoots to the other side of the bed as far away from him as possible. He sighs yet again and blows out the candle. "Goodnight, my love." He only gets a growl in response.

Alina was having a fantastic sex dream about Thorin, when suddenly her dream self realized something. 'Wait a minute, Thorin's lying right next to you. WAKE UP STUPID!' Her eyes popped open, she slowly rolls over and notices that Thorin was lying on his back with the covers kicked off. He must have gotten hot, because he was now shirtless. She crawls closer to him trying not to wake him. Luckily Thorin had become a deep sleeper, now that he felt safe inside Erebor. So what Alina was about to do should be relatively easy. She very carefully untied Thorin's trousers, reached in and pulled his manhood out. Who knows what Thorin was dreaming about, because he was only half flaccid. She glanced at him and smiled a wicked smile. She took him in her mouth and began to suck hard.

Alina continued to suck and stroke him. Running her tongue up and down his shaft, until he was rock hard. Yet Thorin still did not wake up, until she took him fully in her mouth. Thorin's manhood hitting the back of her throat. His eyes shot open, "What are you doing?" She let him fall from her mouth with an obscene pop. "Playing tennis, what does it look like I'm doing?" She resumed licking and teasing him. Alina suddenly straddled him and began to grind against him. He realizes she is not wearing any panties beneath her nightgown. "No my love, we can not." Thorin says in a breathless tone. "You are still too weak, too tired, you must rest."

Alina looked down at her wonderful mate. He was so kind, so considerate. But the last thing she wanted was for him to be considerate, she wants her lover. She continues to grind against him, making his manhood slick with her juices. "First of all, I'm not weak. Second, I'm no longer tired. And third, the last thing I want is rest. I want you, Thorin, but if you don't want me that's a different story." She was about to get off of him when he grabbed by the hips keeping her in place. "I always want to with you, my Ghivashel, but I worry about your health." She leaned down and kissed him. "Thorin, I feel fine, I'm pretty much back to normal and I love how you worry about me, but right now I want you to love me, please Thorin." She breathed in his ear. Thorin shivered with excitement.

He couldn't take it anymore, he was trying to be good, there was only so much temptation he could take. "Alright, I can no longer resist you." With those word he took hold of her hips and impaled her on his throbbing manhood. They both screamed out their pleasure. Alina slowly began to ride him, sliding almost all the way off of him then slamming back down with as much force as possible, he held onto her hips firmly. Thorin lifted the nightgown off of her and pulled her down on top of him, and began to suckle on her breast. Licking and tease her nipple until it was erect, then he bit down causing her to moan out with pleasure.

Thorin began thrusting up into her as she began to lose her rythm. All that could be heard was their moans and cries of pleasure and the sound of skin slapping skin. Thorin suddenly rolled them over with him on top, never losing connection. He began to pound into her as hard and as fast as humanly possible. She wrapped her legs around his waist trying to get him to go deeper, all the while she cries out his name and told him how much she loves him.

Thorin's passion was beginning to overpower him. He flipped her over and takes her from behind. He pounds into her relentlessly, his balls slapping her clit as he's pulling her hips back into him at the same time he thrusts into her. He drapes his body over hers to play with her breasts. Then he pulls her up so she sinks down more onto his shaft. "Oh my beloved, my darling, come for me. Drench me in to essence, come for me my Queen." At his words, an almighty orgasm hits Alina like a freight train. Her walls clamp down on Thorin so hard it too causes him to climax. Crying out, they ride the wave of euphoria together, Thorin still thrusting trying to prolong their pleasure.

They both fall over onto the bed breathing heavily. Thorin still nice and snug inside her. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close, then chuckles. "I shall never call you weak again, that was incredible." Alina snuggles more into him. "Damn right that was incredible, maybe next time you won't deny me." Thorin kisses her head. "Never again will I deny you, I am yours for the taking." A smug smile appears on her face. "Good…Ready to go again?" He thrust hard into her, making her cry out. "What do you think?" They go at it again for a second time.


	51. Cleaning, Healing, and Eating

***JARVIS TALKING IN BOLD ***

The next morning a very tired and deliciously sore Alina wakes up to find her bed empty. She sits up and stretches some of the aches out of her muscles. She looks around, but Thorin is nowhere in sight. Just then Thorin comes into the room fully dressed with his crown on his head, Alina frowns at the sight of the crown. That crown holds bad memories for both her and Thorin. So seeing him wear it again is slightly disturbing.

Upon seeing her awake Thorin walks over to the bed. He sits down and leans in to give her a kiss, she returns the kiss but when he pulls away he sees her frown.

"My love, what is the matter?"

"You're wearing it again." She gestures toward the crown.

Thorin nods. "Yes I am, my sweet." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Well I don't like it, that crown gives me the creeps, it represents the worst part of our life together." Thorin takes it off, Alina visibly relaxes.

"I know you don't like the crown, neither do I. It holds just as many bad memories for me as it does for you, if not more. But it will have to do until I can fashion a new one. Please try to understand." Alina huffs but nods.

Thorin brightens. "Thank you, my heart, for understanding." He leans down and kisses her again.

"What's going on anyway, where are you off to?" Alina asks her husband.

"It's time to get started on the clean up and the reconstruction of Erebor. Balin and I must begin to make plans and we need to see how much damage the Worm did in our absence." Alina sits up more in bed, the sheet falling away from her body. Thorin groans at the sight of her bare breasts, she quickly covers up.

"Thorin, I want to help you." She says in a determined tone.

"No, my love I want you to rest, we'll be fine on our own. Why do you not prepare for this evening? Fili and Kili are suppose to go out hunting this morning, perhaps you can set up our private dining room?" Alina narrowed her eyes at Thorin.

"You're just giving busy work so I won't be bored." Thorin tried to hide his smirk.

"No I am not, this is a very important task that must be completed, who better than you to do it." She just glared at him.

"Uh huh sure it is, fine I'll do it, but then I'm going to the healing rooms to check on the wounded." Thorin was going to protest but changed his mind. It was better than her going with him and possibly getting hurt.

"Fine then, it is settled. I must go now, Balin and Dwalin will be waiting."

He reached out and placed a gentle kiss on his wife's lips, then cheek, then her jaw and neck. He was slowly working his way down her neck until he finally reaches the barrier of the sheet. Thorin yanks it away and takes her nipple into his mouth. He growls in contentment and begins to suckle while he massages the other one. He gets on the bed for better access. He releases her nipple and pushes her down onto the bed. Thorin begins to remove his clothes.

"Perhaps Balin and Dwalin can wait a while longer." Two hours and several orgasms later, Thorin finally, and reluctantly gets out of bed and gets dressed.

"Now I really must go, love, I am sure Balin is upset that I am taking so long. And Dwalin must be furious." Alina gave him a confused look.

"Why would Dwalin be angry?" Thorin gets a smug look on face.

"Because it's just a reminder of what he's missing out on, now that Natasha is away." He laughs, kisses his wife goodbye, and heads out the door still chuckling. Thorin finally meets up with Balin and Dwalin.

"I apologize for my tardiness, I was…engrossed in something else." Balin only smiles knowing full well what happened. Dwalin scowls.

"Spare me the details, I am miserable enough as it is." Thorin chuckles and pats him on the back.

"Just a few more days, my friend, a few more."

Alina finally gets up and bathes, she comes back out into the bedroom to see that the bed has been made and her clothes have been laundered. She is taken by surprise, who could have done it? At that moment the doors open, and in walks a Dwarf Alina has never seen before. The Dwarrowdam was carrying fresh towels, the little female squeaked and nearly dropped the towels when she saw Alina standing there.

"I'm sorry, my lady, I did not know you were here." Alina gave her a curious look.

"I was in the washroom, who are you?" The little dwarf curtseys.

"I am your new maid, my lady. My name is Doriel of the Iron Hills. I was hired by Lord Balin to attend you." Well, that explains how she got past Jarvis.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Doriel, my name is Alina Stark. Just out of curiosity was it you that had my clothes washed?" Doriel nods in response.

"Well thank you I really appreciate that. Now I don't have to wear that musty dress Thorin left me." Alina grabbed her clothes and went to the washroom to change. When she came out she was back in her jeans and t-shirt. she sat down and put her sneakers on. She stands up and claps her hands.

"Time to get to work." Alina strolls out of the bedroom and heads for the private dining room, with Doriel following her.

"Begging your pardon, my Lady, but what are you going to do?" Alina smiles at the girl.

"I need to set up the dining room for this evening. We will be having guests coming for dinner." Alina opens the doors to the dining room and discovers that everything is covered in dust.

"Of course, it's filthy in here." She says as she runs her hand along the long table. Doriel lets out a groan.

"Oh, how am I going to get this place ready by this evening? Everything is covered in dust, including the walls." Alina gives Doriel an arrogant smirk.

"Oh that won't be a problem, if you can take the table linens to be washed I'll take care of the rest." Doriel protests.

"My lady, it isn't proper that you to be doing my work, I shall get started as soon as I launder the table linens." Alina rolls her eyes.

"Oh please, Doriel, I was going to do this on my own anyway, besides I'll get it done a lot faster than you can."

With that said, Alina stomps on the floor, shaking every particle of dust off the walls. Then she raises her hands and all the dust comes flying off the furniture, table and floor. It all comes together in a giant ball floating in mid-air. She leaves the room with the ball of dirt following her, goes to the balcony and lets it all fall over the edge. She comes back into the dining room where Doriel still stands there in shock.

"How were you able to do that?" Alina grins.

"Easy, I'm a Mutant that can control the elements, and earth being one of the elements I simply pulled all the earth off of everything and disposed of it." Doriel's eyes grow wide.

"I heard about the people with strange powers that helped in the great battle, but I had no idea that our Queen was one." Alina beamed with pride. It seems the rumor about Mutants was spreading.

"Yep I sure am, now if you can get me two buckets of water one soapy and one clean I'll show another neat trick."

Doriel hurries off to bring some water, while Alina takes some china out of the cupboard. She takes the dust off the china like she did the room and disposes of it. Once Doriel returns with the two buckets of water, Alina lifts the water out of the buckets. With a wave of her hand all the dishes lift off the tables and the pass through the soapy water then the clean water. After that she dumps the soapy water on the floor and cleans it then rinses. Once that is all done, she brings in the wind to dry everything. The whole process took 45 minutes. Doriel was so amazed she began applauding, Alina does a dramatic bow.

"Thank you, thank you but it was nothing. And now that I am finished if you could set the table when you come back with the linens, I would greatly appreciate it. I'm going to the healing room to help out. If the King comes back tell him where I've gone, thanks." Then she vanished.

Doriel stands there in awe, "Amazing." She then hurries along to complete her task.

Alina spent the rest of the morning in the healing room, healing the remaining wounded Dwarves, Elves and Men. The wounded, for the most part, are stable. She would only speed up their recovery. But there are some cases that had severe infections and high fevers. She works non stop to heal them. Some were on the verge of slipping away, those cases took an extra effort to heal.

She continues to work until Oin lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, Lass, it's time for you to rest and get something to eat." Alina hadn't noticed that was lunch time already, she had already skipped breakfast. Thorin would be furious if he found out she had yet to eat.

"You're right, Oin, I should get something to eat." Just then an Iron Man suit comes into the Healing Room.

"Jarvis, what are you doing here?!"

 ****The King has requested that I escort you to the Dining hall to have lunch with him, Lord Dain, and the Company.**** Alina nods.

"Alrighty then, let's get going." She and Jarvis leave the healing room. The minute she walks out she is surrounded by the other two suits. She looks to the one to her right.

"Jarvis is this really necessary?" Alina complained

 ****Mr. Stark gave strick instructions that you are to protected at all times, especially if Mr. Howlett is not present. He feels that not all the Dwarves can be trusted.**** Alina just rolls her eyes and they keep walking to the Dining Hall.

As they walked down the halls of Erebor, Alina notices that there are a lot more Dwarves than before. Apparently, when word got out that Erebor had been won back, many families from the Iron Hills decided to relocate to Erebor. Especially those that had family members that had been wounded in battle. Many of the Dwarves gave Alina odd looks, others gave her suspicious looks and glares.

"You know what, Jarvis, I'm suddenly glad you're with me." She says as so gets closer to the suit. Not all the Dwarves looked at her with suspicion and distain. One particular Dwarrow recognises her and rushes towards her.

"My Lady!" He cries. The Iron Men suits swiftly raised their hands and prepared to fire. The young Dwarf stopped short.

"Stand down Jarvis, it's okay." Alina said as she put a hand on Jarvis' arm.

 **** you wish, Miss Stark.**** They lowered their hands in unison. The Dwarf approaches more cautiously.

"My Lady I do not know if you remember me, but you healed me from my fatal wound during the battle." He said loud enough for those around to hear. Alina looked him over then snapped her fingers.

"You're the soldier I had to shackle, so you could rest! I'm so happy to see you, how are you?" The Dwarf blushes. "

I am doing well, My Lady, and am glad to see you as well. I never did thank you for saving me from death." Alina waved it off.

"It was nothing, I was happy to help. The Dwarrow bowed again.

"I also want to present to you my wife." With that a little blonde Dwarrowdam with a magnificent beard steps out from behind him. She gave Alina a timid curtsey then threw herself into Alina's arms, sobbing.

"Thank you My Lady, for saving my husband's life. I have no way of ever repaying you for this." Alina turns bright red.

"There is nothing to repay, it was within my power to heal him and I was glad to do it. No debt is owed." Alina tells the sobbing Dwarf as she pats her back trying to soothe her. Her husband gently pulls her off of Alina and steps back.

"Either way, My Lady, you forever have our thanks and our loyalty to you and the King." They then turned around and left. Alina turned to Jarvis.

"Okay that was a little overwhelming. Come on Jarvis lets go to the Dining Hall."

As they were arriving at the Dining Hall, Alina could here the ruckus going on inside. All the woops, hollars, and carrying on. Alina smiles and shakes her head. She enters the Dining Hall with Jarvis following behind her, the other two suit position themselves outside the door. The room grows quiet, all the Dwarves rise. She give them a smile and makes her way to Thorin who stands up beaming at her.

"Ah, my treasure, you have finally arrived." He says as he kisses her and hugs her tightly. He pulls the chair out for her, once she sits so does everyone else. She gives them all a strang look then rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on guys, don't start acting all formal on me now. I've seen you have a food fight, remember?" The Company relaxes.

The Dwarves get all rowdy and go back to being themselves again and begin to eat. Thorin himself begins to load up Alina's plate with all sorts fruits and meats. He places the plate in front of her and waits expectantly. She smiles at him and begins eating, satisfied he continues eating. Not half way through her food she rushes from the room to the nearest washroom and empties her stomach. Thorin rushes out the door after her. He slams the door open to the washroom and comes to kneel beside her.

"Ghivashel what's the matter?!" She gives him a weak smile.

"It's nothing, just a little morning sickness." Thorin quirks an eyebrow.

"But it's the middle of the afternoon?" She chuckles.

"Morning sickness can happen at any time of the day. It's just more common in the morning. I think I'll head back to our room and lie down, I'm not feeling that great anymore." Thorin helps her up and leads her out of the washroom. When he opens the door Jarvis is already there with the other two suits.

"Jarvis take the Queen back to our chambers, I shall be along shortly. Be sure that no one disturbs her." Jarvis nods.

 ****As you command, Your Majesty.****

Alina goes into her bed chambers and fixes herself a drink with the herbs the Elves had given her for her stomach, taking her shoes off she then lies down on the bed. She was a lot more tired than she thought. Grabbing Thorin's pillow she snuggles into it and falls asleep. Thorin arrives a few minutes later, he sees his wife fast asleep cuddling with his pillow. He lets out a low chuckle. Taking off his crown and getting undressed down to his tunic and trousers he climbs into bed. Thorin tries to take the pillow away from Alina but she hugs it tighter.

"Noo, my Thorin." She mumbles in her sleep. Once again Thorin chuckles.

"Yes, my love, your Thorin is here." He whispers.

"Oh good." She rolls over and throws her leg over his hip and cuddles into his chest.

"My Thorin." His chest rumbles with laughter as he kisses her head, wraps his arms around her and goes to sleep.


	52. The Dinner

They slept all afternoon and into the evening. They were startled awake by Fili banging on their bedroom door.

"You're still not awake! It's almost time for Bard and his family to arrive for dinner, get up!" Luckily for Thorin, and Alina, Bombur had everything under control. The boys had been able to bring down a large stag, so they were going to have roast venison with gravy, roasted potatoes, sautéed wild mushrooms and glazed carrots. Bombur also made a cake for dessert. The dining room was already set up by Doriel earlier so everything was perfect.

Thorin groaned and untangled himself from Alina. He sat up and stretched, looking over at his sleeping wife he smacks her on the behind. "Come on, love, time to get up."

Alina opened one eye. "Too tired, go on without me, Thorin, save yourself." He laughed and smacks her again only this time a wee bit harder. Alina squeaks and opened her eyes.

"You're going to pay for that." Thorin smirked at her.

"Oh I hope so, perhaps later though, for now we must get up, Fili is waiting for us."

Thorin and Alina bathed and dress. Thorin was wearing his kingly robes while Alina was wearing a royal gown that belonged to his mother. She was getting real tired of hand me downs, she couldn't wait for Tony to return with her own clothes and her other stuff. Fili and Kili had found some of their uncle old clothes that fit them nicely and looked quite handsome. They all went out to the gate to wait for the Royal family of Dale to arrive.

As soon as Bard and his family came into view, Fili ran forward to greet them. Sigrid slides off her horse and ran towards Fili, a huge smile on her face. Bard barely had enough time to catch the reins of Sigrid's horse. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, young love. Fili catches Sigrid in his arms and twirls her around, hugging her tightly to himself. He suddenly remembers that they are not alone, Fili puts Sigrid down and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"My love." He whispers, Sigrid turns bright red.

Once Bard and the rest of the family reach Fili and Sigrid, Fili bows. "Your Majesty." Bard puts up his hand.

"Please Fili, call me Bard. I am still unaccustomed to being referred to as 'Your Majesty.' " Fili agrees, then says hello to Bain and Tilda. They make their way up to Erebor, leading their horses. Three Dwarves come running and take the horses away to the newly rebuilt stables.

Thorin, Alina, and Kili make their way down to greet them, flanked by Dwalin and Jarvis. Thorin and Bard shake hands.

"It is good to see you again, Thorin." Thorin inclines his head in response.

"It is good to see you as well." Bard takes Alina's hand and kisses it. "Alina, my friend, you are looking well." Alina smiles.

"As are you, Bard." Alina hugs and kisses Sigrid on the cheek. "Don't be nervous, everything will be fine." Alina whispers in Sigrid's ear. Sigrid gives her a questioning look, Alina just taps her nose, Sigrid nods. Alina then bends down and hugs Tilda.

"Oh Tilda, my dear you're getting so big. And you're even prettier than the last time I saw you!" The little girl beams under the praise. She shakes Bain's hand and tells him how handsome he looks, the boy blushes.

"Well, shall we head inside?" Thorin says. They all agree and begin walking through the gates of Erebor. Thorin takes Alina's hand and kisses it.

"I can not wait to see you with our children." She smiles up at him, and hugs him around the middle. They make their way through the winding corridors of Erebor to the Royal Halls. From there Jarvis opened the door that leads to the King and Queen's suite. As they entered the suite, they were greeted by Balin and Bilbo.

"Ah, Bard, it is so nice to see you and your lovely children again." Balin says as he shakes hands with Bard.

"Hello, Balin, it is nice to see you too. And you as well, Master Baggins." Bard shakes the little Hobbit's hand.

The group makes small talk for a while, before dinner. Thorin, Bard and Balin are talking about how the clean up is going around Erebor and Dale. Disposing of the Orc bodies and what not. While the young people are discussing their upcoming wedding. Alina is silently listening when she feels a hand on her elbow. She turns to see it is Dwalin. She smiles at him and pats the see next to her, inviting him to sit. He comes around and does just that.

"Have you heard anything about my lass, Alina?" Alina pats his arm.

"I haven't, but if you want, I can call Tony after dinner and find out what's going on?" Dwalin lets out a sigh of relief.

"Aye lass, if it is not too much trouble I would appreciate that." She squeezes his arm.

"No trouble at all I'm happy to help. I'm sure you miss her terribly." Dwalin gives her a weak smile.

"Aye, lass, I do miss Natasha very much. Now I understand how Thorin felt when you left. The pain in my chest is not nearly as bad as his was, for I know my One will be back, but it still hurts." Alina gave him a sympathetic smile.

Just then Bombur comes out of the dining room and announces that dinner is served. They all get up and head into the dining room. They all sit down, Thorin at the head of the table with Alina to his right and Fili to his left, Sigrid next to him. Bard sits and the other end with Bain to his right and Tilda to his left. Bilbo sits next to Tilda. The others sit in their usual spots. Bombur takes it upon himself to serve everyone while Doriel pours the drinks. Once they are finished serving, she and Bombur leave the room and the others enjoy their meal.

As the meal comes to a close and the cake is served, Thorin decides that now is a good time. He gives Fili a look then clears his throat getting everyone's attention, all eyes turn to Thorin.

"I would like to start off by saying it has been an honor and a pleasure to have Bard and his family here as our guests for dinner, and I hope that since we are soon to be a family, we can do this more often. But in this case, there is an ulterior motive for your visit. Fili and Sigrid have an announcement to make." Bard looks expectantly at his daughter and her soon to be husband, completely clueless. The couple stands up, Sigrid gives her father a radiant smile.

"First of all Da, I don't want you to worry this is nothing bad, in fact, this is wonderful news." Bard's smile falters. Fili takes Sigrid's hand and kisses it they look at each other. Fili takes a deep breath.

"The wonderful news is that Sigrid and I are expecting!" The room was dead silent then erupted in cheers. They all came over to congratulate the happy parents.

Bard stayed seated still processing the information, then suddenly he frowned and lunges for Fili.

"You bastard, you violated my daughter!" Fil reared back, his eyes opened wide as Bard grabbed him by the collar of his coat and started shaking him. "I'll kill you!" All Fili could do was put up his hands in surrender. It took Dwalin and Kili to wrestle Bard off of Fili.

"How could you betray my trust like that? I gave you food, shelter and you take advantage of my daughter under my own house!" Bard screams still being held back by Dwalin and Kili. Fili's eyes goes wide.

"I did nothing of the sort-" He is cut off when Sigrid steps in front of him.

"Da nothing happened between Fili and me in Laketown, it was the night before the battle. I snuck out to see him and bring him food. All we did was talk, about how things would be afterward, about our wedding. Then suddenly I had an urge, an urge to be closer to Fili." Bilbo quickly covers Tilda's ears, Bard raises a hand.

"Yes I get the point, thank you."

Sigrid sighs. "The point is Fili did not force me, if anything I convinced him."

Bard sags in Dwalin's arms, then suddenly his head shoots up. "Wait if this just happened how do you know you are pregnant?" All eyes turn to Alina, Bard crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well?"

Alina gives him a sheepish smile. "Well, I can kind of sort of smell it on her." Bard quirked an eyebrow.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Well, it means that her scent has changed and I can smell her pregnancy." Bard furrowed his brow.

"Could you be wrong?" Alina nods her head.

"Yeah, I could be wrong, but I seriously doubt it. This scent is very powerful and very distinct. And it not like I'm only smelling Fili on her it more than that."

Bard puts his head down, "Spare me the details."

Alina shrugs. "Either way, we can find out when Bruce returns. He can run some tests and we'll know for sure."

"Alright if what you say is true, what do we do now?" Bard asks.

"Nothing for now, they shall get married as planned in six months. It will not do that Fili and Sigrid wed before Alina and I do." Thorin says.

Bard is taken aback. "I thought you two were already married?!"

Alina shakes her head. "Nope, we're mated under my feral nature."

"And she is my wife and Queen in every sense of the word except formally." Thorin finishes.

"We just need to iron out that small detail and we'll probably do that when Dis arrives." Alina points out.

"There's one more thing I should point out." Alina says.

Bard goes and sits down putting his head in his hands, he has a tremendous headache. "Now what?"

Alina twiddles her fingers. "Well, I just wanted to point out that Sigrid's pregnancy is not going to be normal."

Bard sighs "Of course not, what do you mean by that?" Sigrid also goes and sits down interested in what Alina is about to tell them.

"Okay as it is the pregnancy was going to be long because of the mixed race, but since Sigrid is a mutant and a virtual immortal mutant at that."

Bard stops her. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" Alina glances at Sigrid.

"You didn't tell him?" She gave her a shy smile and shakes her head no.

"I suggest you tell him now." Sigrid sighs.

"Alright Da, during the battle I snuck out and went to go help Fili, Kili, and Tauriel." Bard's headache got worse, he reached for his tankard of ale and took a drink.

"And?"

Sigrid looked down and then up into his brown eyes. "I was wounded, but I am fine because at that moment I developed what Alina has, Healing Factor."

Alina took over from there. "So now not only will she heal from any wound, but she has also extended her life, but what could be centuries. That being said, she also has extended the length of her pregnancy to probably the same as mine, 18 months." Sigrid's mouth dropped open, that was something she was not expecting, to be honest she didn't know what to expect, she was just happy that her love had survived the battle with minimal damage and that they were having a baby. Neither her nor Fili had thought any farther than their immediate happiness.

It was decided that Alina would indeed talk with Bruce about taking on Sigrid as a patient as well, seeing as he was going to be staying in Erebor anyway. There was a debate about whether or not the Princess should move into Erebor already or not. Considering it would be easier in the long run for Bruce to monitor her pregnancy. The couple was all for it, Bard flat out refused.

"Perhaps this is a discussion that could be held at a later time. It is getting rather late and the Queen and Princess must have their rest." Balin observes. Alina and Sigrid looked at each other and roll their eyes. Two identical worried looks appeared on Thorin and Fili's faces.

"Aye, I believe it is time we all retire for the evening." Bard nods his head, looking over at Tilda who has nodded off on the sofa. "I agree it's time we head home."

Thorin and the others walk Bard and his family to the gate where Sigrid gives Fili a kiss goodnight. Their horses are brought and the family leaves. As they were leaving Bard turns to Bain and tells him,

"Promise me you'll marry a human."

"I think that went well." Alina says. The others turn to stare at her. "What? It could have gone a lot worse."

"How?" Fili asks.

"Bard could have killed you or worse forbidden your marriage."

Kili shrugged "She's right, come Fili let's go to bed. Goodnight Uncle, goodnight Auntie."

Alina shook her head. "That is still so weird." When they arrive at their chamber, Dwalin goes in with them. Thorin furrows his brow and looks at Dwalin.

"What are you doing?" Dwalin went and sat on the sofa and crossed his arms.

"The lass said that she would contact Tony to see how Natasha is doing and to see if everything was going alright." Thorin huffed.

"Do you not think this can wait until tomorrow?"

Dwalin stood up, "NO IT CAN NOT WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW!" He yells at Thorin. Thorin puts his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright calm down, let me make sure Alina is up to it." Thorin goes into the bed chamber, Alina is lying down on the bed with her arm over her eyes. He very lightly touches her arm.

"Love, Dwalin is waiting in the sitting room for you." Alina gasps then face palms.

"Crap, I forgot, tell him I'll be out there in a minute." Thorin nods and leaves the room.

Meanwhile:

Tony is working on his little surprise for his baby sister and his brother - in - law. This idea is going to blow their minds and start something he's wanted to do for a long time and now he had the perfect opportunity, but he was going to start off small. Just then his communicator goes off.

"Honey Bunny! I missed you, how have you been?" Tony asks.

"I've been good, my fatigue seems to be gone. Though I'm starting to have morning sickness."

Tony laughs. "So, to what do I owe this call?" Alina looks at Dwalin.

"Well, Dwalin wanted me to call and see whether or not Natasha was able to resign without any trouble." There was a long pause on the other end.

"Lad has happened, where is my One?" Dwalin asked in a worried tone.

"Fury didn't take Natasha's resignation very well, and…" Alina and Dwalin looked at each other.

"And what, Tony?" They said at the same time.

"He sent her on one last mission before she can officially resign. So I don't know if she'll make it back in time to return with us to Erebor."

Dwalin punched the wall out of frustration.

"What was that?" Tony asks.

"That was Dwalin punching the wall." Thorin comes over and patted Dwalin on the back. He knows just how terrible it feels to be without his One. He wouldn't wish that on anyone let alone his best friend.

"Hey Dwalin, it doesn't mean that Natasha isn't coming back, it just means she'll be delayed, that's all."

Dwalin huffed. "I know, Tony, I just don't like the thought of my One facing danger alone without me there to protect her." Tony ran his fingers through his hair on his end.

"She's not alone though, the team is with her right now, so you don't have to worry too much. They'll make sure she gets back safely."

The only thing that Dwalin can do is resign himself. "Alright Lad, I suppose I have no other choice but to accept it. If you hear from her tell her that I miss her and can't wait for her to return."

"You got it big guy, in the mean time it looks like we're on schedule Bruce, Logan and I should be there by the end of the week." Alina nods

"Okay then big brother, I'll see you at the end of the week, bye for now."


	53. Avengers Return

You know how they say 'time flies by when you're having fun?' Well it did not apply in this case at all. Time went by so slow, it might as well have been going in reverse. The week seemed to drag on for everyone involved, especially Dwalin. Thorin did everything he could to keep his mind occupied, from helping with the clean up to sparring with him everyday. It seemed to be helping for the most part, but at night is when Dwalin couldn't stop thinking about his One.

Natasha was no better, her heart and her mind were with Dwalin almost to the point of distracting.

"Hey keep your head in the game, Natasha!" Steve told her in her earpiece.

"Sorry Cap, just got a little distracted." Natasha said.

"Look, I understand that you miss Dwalin, but you have to remember, the sooner we get this over with the sooner you can return to him." Captain America informs her.

"Yeah, besides we wouldn't want to return you to the Dwarf damaged, he'll likely kill us all." Hawkeye says in the communicator. They all nod their heads.

"Yes, the Dwarf is very formidable." Thor adds.

Natasha smirks. "Damn right he is."

Steve rolls his eyes. "Okay people let's get back to the business at hand, the Hydra base…"

The week finally comes to an end. Thorin is full of anxiety, was Tony able to make the teleporter? Were they going to be able to bring his people home sooner than they thought? All these questions are running through Thorin's mind as he, Alina, Dwalin, Bilbo, and the rest of the Company wait at the end of the Royal Wing for the Teleporter to open. Suddenly a bright white light can be seen and out of that white light saunters Tony Stark.

"Hi guys, did you miss me?" Alina runs towards him and gives her brother a great big hug.

"Tony, it's so good to see you and yes I missed you." She gives him a kiss on the cheek. Thorin comes up to Tony, hugs and pats him on the back. Tony winces.

"We have all missed you Brother, welcome back."

"Don't forget about us, Kid" Logan says as he emerges from the white light. Alina runs into his arms and he twirls her around, she kisses him on the cheek. Thorin looks on with a smile. Though deep down there is a small twinge of jealousy. He has to remind himself that there is no reason for it.

"Hey, save some of that for the rest of us, Munchkin." Hawkeyes says as he pushes some medical equipment through the portal. He is followed by the rest of the team doing the same thing. They are followed by Bruce who has a clipboard in his hand and is checking off items off his list.

Bruce looks up from what he is doing and walks over to Alina. "Hello, Munchkin, how are you feeling?" Bruce asks while ruffling her hair. She gives him a hug.

"I'm doing fine, Bruce. The fatigue seems to be gone but I'm starting with the morning sickness." He gave her a sympathic look.

"Once we get all this equipment set up I'll take a look at you. Thorin, how are you, how are thing going here?" Thorin walks over and shakes Bruce's hand.

"I am doing well, as long as my Amrâlimê is if doing fine, so am I. As far as Erebor, The clean up is going slowly but surely both inside and out. More Dwarves have arrived from the Iron Hills to help."

Bruce nods, "And the wounded?" Thorin turns to his wife.

"They're doing well, I've been able to heal the most critical ones and speed up the healing on some others." Bruce gave her a look. "Don't worry, Bruce I haven't been pushing myself, Thorin would never allow it." She says taking Thorin by the hand. He raises her hand to his lips and kisses it.

While they are talking Tony had gone back through with Thor to bring his sister's things and a number of other goodies for her. He brought back all of her clothes and shoes, and other personal items and of course her beloved Ipod. He also brought through a huge entertainment system complete with TV, sound system, and three gaming systems. He also brought a refrigerator. He's going to have it stocked with all the junk food she likes especially her favorite chocolate ice cream.

Something suddenly dawns on Alina, looking at all this equipment. "Uh, Tony, how are we going power all this stuff?"

Tony gives her an arrogant smirk. "Oh sister of little faith. Do you think I would bring all this junk without having a plan?"

He runs back into the light and comes back with two things one was obviously the Arc Reactor in minature and the other was a box that fit in the palm of his hand.

"Okay, Oh genius brother of mine, I see you brought a mini Arc reactor what do you plan to do with it? And what's in the box?" Tony gives her a smirk his eyes sparkle.

" Well, mini - me, The Arc Reactor is to power the equipment and all the lovely gadgets that I brought you, but this." He says lifting his hand. "Is the new teleporter I built to bring Thorin's people home."

Thorin was looking at all of Alina's stuff and the other things that Tony had brought through when he heard what Tony said, his eyes opened wide.

"Truly, Tony, you were able to make the teleporter? We will be able to take Bilbo home and bring my people here?" Tony gave Thorin a big ole smile.

"Yep, it's all set up and it's yours to keep so you can travel anywhere you want in Middle Earth." Thorin grins from ear to ear, he grabs Tony and pulls him into a fierce embrace squeezing all the wind out of him.

While the others are talking and hauling equipment through the portal, Dwalin notices that his One is not among them. He spots Hawkeye and walks over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, Clint turns to face Dwalin.

"Lad, where's Natasha, has something happened to her?" Dwalin asks concern dripping from his voice. Clint gives him a sympathetic smile.

"She was held up at S.H.I.E.L.D by our boss. I don't know why, maybe he was going to send her on another mission." Hawkeye tells him as he pushes the hospital bed past him.

Angry and disappointed Dwalin turns and walks away. With all of the equipment having been brought through the portal, Tony is about to close it when they hear a voice in the distance.

"Wait, Stark, wait, don't you dare close that portal!" Dwalin whirls around at the sound of the voice and coming through the portal carrying two duffle bags and dragging a third is Natasha Romanoff. Dwalin is dumbfounded, his mouth falls open as he stares at Natasha. He snaps his mouth shut and slowly starts walking towards Natasha. She drops her bags and also begins walking towards Dwalin. They meet in the middle and stare at each other. Dwalin suddenly surges foward and captures Natasha's lips in a fierce kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck as his wrap around her waist. She kisses him back just as passionately. Dwalin lifts Natasha off the floor and twirls her around, causing her to laugh. It was a laugh no one had ever heard before. A care free, unburdened laugh of someone truly happy.

Dwalin placed her back on the the floor and placed his forehead on hers. "Oh, my One how I missed you so."

Natasha gave him a loving smile. "I missed you too, my big bear. More than I thought I would." They stood like that for a while until

Alina cleared her throat. "So what happened, Nat? Clint said you had to go to S.H.I.E.L.D to see Fury." Natasha nods.

"Yeah, I had to go turn it my last report, then he said he had one more mission for me to do that would take a month." Dwalin stiffens his heart begins race.

"You mean to tell me you'll be gone for another month, Amrâlimê?"

Natasha places a hand over Dwalin's heart and smiles at him. "No way, sweetie. I told Fury that he could shove it, that I was done and that I was going home."

Dwalin beams at her and hugs her tightly. "Good! Welcome home, my love." Dwalin turns to Thorin and tells him, "If you'll excuse us, Thorin, Natasha and I have some catching up to do." Thorin smirks and nods his head.

Tony having witnessing this whole scene just rolls his eyes. "Oh brother, I think I'm going to puke. Let's get back to what I was saying. The teleporter is ready and will take you where ever you want to go, but if you need to go to our world, you still use ours." Thorin nods.

Thorin then looks at the mini Arc Reactor and quirks an eyebrow. "And what is this contraption?"

Tony walks over to the mini Arc Reactor and picked it up, it was glowing a light blue like the one in his chest. "This, Bro, is a mini Arc Reactor. It's the power source that I invented that helps keep me alive and also powers the Iron Man suits. It's also what I'm going to use to power the equipment and entertainment system we brought through for Alina."

Thorin nods. "So where can we set up this equipment?" He asks. Balin leads them to an empty room that Oin had designated will be the birthing room from now on. The Avengers began to push the equipment into the birthing room, Bruce following behind.

Alina also follows them into the birthing room, she needs to talk to Bruce about Sigrid. Bruce has the Avengers set up the hospital bed and the other equipment exactly the way he wants it, they begin to unpack the rest of the medical supplies that they brought with them. Once they're done, Bruce looks around with a satisfied look on his face.

"Well, that's all we can do until Tony installs the power." Bruce tells the other Avengers, they all nod in agreement. At that point Alina touches Bruce's elbow to get his attention. He looks down and smiles. "Hey, Munchkin, what's up." Alina pulled him aside

"I need to talk to you about something." Bruce sits down in a chair and looks at her critically.

"Is there something wrong, Alina?" She smiles and shakes her head.

"No, I just have a question to ask you. How would you feel about taking on another patient, another Mutant?"

Bruce gives her a surprised look. "Who else is pregnant?" Bruces asks.

Alina smiled up at Bruce then looked down. "Sigrid." Bruce looks at Alina astonished.

"When did this happen?" Bruce asked

"The day before the battle," Alina answers. Bruce gives her a skeptical look.

"How do you know that, don't tell me you can smell her pregnancy too?" Alina gives him a sheepish smile and nods.

"Well for my own piece of mind, we'll do a pregnancy test on her anyway. If it comes out positive, of course I'll be her doctor." Alina squealed and hugged Bruce. She then skipped off to join Thorin. 


	54. Learning About the Twins

Alina skips over to where Thorin was talking with Tony. They were discussing how he planned to install power into all the devices he had brought. Tony was showing Thorin the rolls of power cable he brought through the portal.

"I'll just run this cable through to all the equipment and hook it up to the Arc Reactor and voila, power." Tony informs Thorin

Thorin nods, "Will you be needing any help?"

Tony shakes his head. "Nope I have everything under control, with the help of the suits it shouldn't take me more than a day at the least ." Tony opened his suit case letting the Iron Man suit attach itself to his body.

"With your permission, Thorin, I'd like to set the Arc Reactor in your library, you share a wall with the birthing room, it would be a lot more convienent." Thorin agreed.

"Jarvis, let's get to work." With that, two of the guards stepped foward and followed Tony into the birthing room, carrying the power cables.

It actually took a month for Tony to be able to install power in both the birthing room and in Thorin's and Alina's bedchamber. Drilling through solid rock, even with lasers, took longer than expected, but Tony was able to get everything set up. Once everything was fully operational, Bruce went to have a talk with Alina.

"Hey Munchkin, now that there is power to the equipment, I'd like to go ahead and do your first sonogram. And if you could get word to Sigrid I'd like to perform a pregnancy test on her."

Alina squealed in delight at the thought of getting the sonogram. She couldn't wait to confirm Logan's suspicions.

"Let me get a message to Thorin to see if he wants to be there. Jarvis, will you please find Thorin and ask him if he wants to be there for the sonogram? Oh, and if Fili is with him tell him Dr. Banner wants to see Sigrid, if he can go get her." Jarvis nods and leaves the chambers.

Thorin was in the council hall with Dain and the Company. Any official meeting can not get underway until the arrival of the Council but in the mean time Thorin had every intention of discussing trade deal with the Iron Hills. Erebor would greatly need of their supplies so Thorin was going to hash out an agreement with Dain before the council arrived. Right now they were in the middle of discussing payment to the Iron Hills for their supplies, and Thorin was beginning to get a headache. At that moment there was a knock at the door, Balin got up to see who would be disturbing. When he opened the door he came face to face with an Iron Man suit.

"Ah, good day, Master Balin. I have to deliver a message to the King Under the Mountain from Miss Stark."

Balin stepped aside to let Jarvis pass. Thorin immediately sat up straighter in his chair as he watched the suit walk over to his side of the table and come stand next to him, Jarvis knelt down next to Thorin. Thorin's stomach was bubbling with anxiety.

"Sire, I have a message from Miss Stark." Jarvis informs him. Thorin nodded.

"Miss Stark wanted me to inform you that Mr. Stark has finished installing the power and that the equipment is now fully operational. Dr. Banner would now like to perform an sonogram on Miss Stark to confirm that she is indeed having twins. Miss Stark also want me to inform you that she would like you to be there. That is, of course, if you so desire and are able to."

Thorin thought about it for a little while, he couldn't exactly remember what an Sonogram was, he vaguely remembered that it had something to do with images. "Inform the Queen that I would be honored to be with her and shall be along shortly."

Jarvis stood and directed his gaze to Fili. "Miss Stark also asks that you retrieve Princess Sigrid and bring her to Dr. Banner this afternoon, so that he may perform a pregnancy test."

Fili acknowledged Jarvis' request and with that Jarvis turned and left. The meeting continued but Thorin was too distracted, thinking about how exactly were they going to get images of his children. The concept fascinated him, he couldn't wait to see how that machine worked. Thorin suddenly stood up.

"We'll shall adjourn for lunch and resume this afternoon." Thorin glanced at Fili who took the hint and headed off to Dale with Kili. Thorin calmly made his way towards the door and headed out the council room.

Thorin hurriedly made his way towards his chambers, he was so excited about the sonogram. He caught himself several times almost sprinting down the hallway. Thorin looked around to make sure he was not seen, it would not be dignfied to be seen running like a child down the halls. Instead he started to speed walk. Finally he arrived at his chambers, he nodded to the Iron Man suits, then shoved the doors open.

"My love, I am here!" Thorin yelled the minute he step through the doors.

Alina, Bruce, Logan and, Tony were sitting in the living room in the process of having tea, they all turned and stared at Thorin.

"Hey Bro, what's up? Jeez, Thorin, you look a little pale, were you running? Tony asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"No, Tony, I was not running. Speed walking, yes, I came so we could have that sonogram thing you want, Alina"

Bruce looked at Alina and stood up, "Well let's get to it then."

Bruce went to help Alina up, but Thorin beat him to it. Thorin wrapped an arm around her waist as they made their way toward the birthing room.

Bruce was already there at the Ultrasound Machine. He smiled and patted the hospital bed. Thorin lifted Alina up onto the bed and helped her lie down.

"Alright, Alina, let's lift your shirt and lower your pant a little." She did as she was told, while Bruce tucked a towel into her pants, so as to not get them dirty. Bruce squirts some gel onto her tummy, she gasps. Thorin gives her a concerned look.

"What is the matter, Amrâlimê, what happened? Thorin asks as he takes her hand in his.

Alina smiles, "Nothing, Sweetheart, the gel was just cold."

"Sorry about that, next time it will be in a warmer." Bruce informs them.

"What is this gel for, Bruce?" Thorin asks

"It helps enables a tight bond between the skin and the probe or transducer, letting the waves transmit directly to the tissues beneath and to the parts that need to be imaged. It is formulated to act as a coupling agent and reduce static. In other words it helps get a better image."

Then Bruce picks up the transducer and is about to place it on Alina's belly when Thorin grabs his hand.

"What is that?" Thorin asks, he didn't want anything foreign close to his wife and children.

"This is called a transducer, basically with this I'll be able to look into her tummy and look to see if there really are two." Thorin relaxed and released his hand.

Bruce pressed the transducer onto Alina's belly, he slid it around until he found what he was looking for. A smile spread across his face.

"There they are, Logan was right there's two." Bruce stated as he turned the machine to show Thorin and Alina.

"They're right there." Bruce said as he pointed to the screen. Alina saw them right away, Bruce had to point them out to Thorin.

"See, Thorin, this is baby A and this is baby B." Thorin squinted at the screen then suddenly his eyes grew wide.

"I see them, I see my children!" He yelled as tears ran down his face. He turned, looking at Alina with so much love and adoration in his eyes.

"Do you want to hear their heart beats?" Bruce asks. Thorin gives Bruce a shocked looked.

"You can do that?" He asks

Bruce chuckles, "Sure no problem, especially since Tony built this particular ultrasound machine." Bruce flipped a switch then pressed the transducer on baby A.

"Here's baby A's heart beat. And this is baby B." They both sounded as clear as a bell coming from the speakers and were both beating as fast as the wings of a humming bird. Thorin was worried.

"Is it normal for their hearts to be beating so fast, Bruce?"

Bruce nodded "Oh yeah, Thorin, nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, my love, thank you for this gift." Thorin whispered to his wife. He gave her a sweet kiss and wiped the tears from her eyes. Bruce cleared his throat.

"Let me print out some copies so you can give them out." Bruce printed out several copies, then he cleaned off Alina's tummy. He gave one to Thorin who was in complete awe at the thought of having a portrait of his children.

Thorin helped Alina pull up her pants and get off the bed just as Fili and Sigrid entered the birthing room. Thorin was grinning from ear to ear.

"What has you so happy, Uncle" Fili asked Thorin walked towards the couple, and offers his hand to them.

"I am incredibly happy, nephew, for I just saw my children on that Ultra sound machine," Thorin pointed,"And they look glorious."

Then Thorin showed both of them the picture of his twins. There was an excited gleam in Thorin's eyes. Sigrid and Fili looked at the picture when suddenly Sigrid exclaimed.

"I see them, your majesty!" Then she pointed them out to Fili.

"Oh yes, I see them now, they are so tiny. Congratulations to the both of you!" Fili said. Thorin hugged Alina to him and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Fili, Sigrid, your sentiment is truly appreciated." Thorin says as he hugs his nephew. He then looks at Sigrid, shrugs and hugs her as well, surprising everyone in the room. Alina in turn hugs Fili and Sigrid, then takes Sigrid by the hand.

"Come, my dear, let me take you to see Dr. Bruce Banner. You remember him, he was the one helping out in the healing tents during the battle."

Sigrid nods, "Oh yes, I remember him. Is he the one who will be taking care of us during our pregnancy?" Sigrid asks.

"Yes, but first he wants to confirm that you are pregnant with a pregnancy test. It will be very simple." Alina informs Sigrid.

Alina leads Sigrid to Bruce, while Thorin explains to Fili what happened during the ultrasound and was describing what the sound of his children's heart beats sounded like.

Alina clears her throat to get Bruce's attention.

"Bruce, you remember Sigrid?" Bruce looks up from the notes he was making on his laptop and smiles at Sigrid.

"Ah, yes, Sigrid nice to see you again. I hear congratulations may be in order."

"I surely hope so, Dr. Banner, forgive me for rushing but, what must I do to confirm my pregnancy?"

"There's nothing to forgive, I'm sure your anxious and please call me Bruce. Well the first thing I need is for you to," Bruce goes to the cabinet and get a pregnancy test, "go to the washroom and take this pregnancy test. The instructions are on the back."

Sigrid opens the box and pulls out a stick. "This will inform us if I am pregnant?"

"Oh yeah, it very accurate. That's how I found out I was pregnant. Just follow the instructions, wait a few minutes and ta da we have the results." Alina reassures her.

Sigrid goes into the washroom to take the test, by that time Fili and Thorin walk over to find out what is going on.

"Where is Sigrid?" Fili inquires.

"She's in the washroom, taking a pregnancy test. Have a seat, Fili, and wait."

But Fili was so anxious he couldn't just sit there, he kept pacing back and forth. Finally Sigrid came out of the washroom and sat down next to Alina. All eyes turned to her.

"Well, now we wait." Sigrid informed them.

Five angonising minutes went by until Bruce announced time was up. Sigrid stood up then sat back down.

"Would you like me to go look, Sigrid?" Bruce offered. She gave him a grateful look and nodded. Bruce got up, put some gloves on and went into the washroom. He picked up the pregnancy stick and came out of the washroom. He came to stand in front of the young couple, then smiled.

"Congratulations, you two, you are indeed pregnant!" Fili and Sigrid looked at each other wide eyed then they gave each other a fierce hug and kissed. Fili's placed a loving hand on Sigrid's belly. Sigrid had tears running down her face.

When Fili finally let go, Alina and Thorin had a chance to hug the happy couple at that point Bruce interrupts.

"I hate to interrupt the celebration, but I'm not finished yet. Now that we know for sure Sigrid is pregnant, I'd like to get some lab work done to see how she's doing. So, young lady, if you'd hop up here I'll draw some blood and Alina I'll need your help to keep her calm."

Alina and Sigrid walk up to the exam table, Sigrid takes a seat while Bruce prepares the needle and vials he needs to draw blood. Meanwhile Alina explains to Sigrid that this is necessary to ensure the health of her baby and that it will only hurt for an instant. Bruce has everything he need and when he goes to draw the blood, Alina tells Sigrid to look away. Sigrid winces but it is all over.

"Okay that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Bruce asks. Sigrid shakes her head no.

Once that's all done and Bruce begins to run the bloodwork, they all leave the birthing room and head to Thorin and Alina's chambers so they can have lunch. To their surprise, not only is Tony and Logan and Natasha waiting for them, but the entire Company, Dain and even Bard and the children!

"It's about time you guys finished, we're all starving to death!" Tony exclaims.

"Yes, let us not delay in having lunch served." Balin looks at Doriel who immediately head out to have the staff bring in the food. Everyone makes their way to the dining room.

The food is brought in and immediately Thorin gets up to serve Alina a large portion of food, now that he has seen his children, he wants to make sure that she has more than enough food to eat to sustain them. He piles on two plates full of food and plenty of water. Fili also piles on a plateful of food for Sigrid, but he doesn't go overboard like Thorin. Everyone watches in silence as the fathers-to-be feed their beloveds.

Everyone else now goes and serves themselves once they're sure it's safe. They all go sit down and look at Thorin who is looking at Alina expectantly, she rolls her eyes and takes a bite of the roast. Once she shallowed, Thorin was satisfied and everyone began to eat. The only one that didn't care and was already eating was Logan.

As lunch went on conversation started to pick up. Tony was the first one to broach the subject about the sonogram.

"So, was Pincushion right? Are you guys having twins?" Identical smiles spread across Thorin's and Alina's faces.

"Aye, Tony, we are indeed having twins!" A cheer erupted from everyone at the table. Thorin whipped out the picture from his coat pocket and passed it to Tony who was sitting to his left. Tony stared in wonder at the ultrasound picture.

"Look at those two little peanuts!" Tony exclaims.

"Actually, Tony, the babies right now are 2.13 inches or about the size of a lime." Bruce tells him. Alina pulls out another picture and hands it to Logan so he could pass it along his side of the table. Some had a little trouble seeing the babies and had to have them pointed out, but everyone thought the same thing, that it was the most amazing thing they had ever seen. Natasha got up and gave Alina and Thorin a hug.

Fili then stood up and announced that he and Sigrid were indeed expecting a child as well. Once again everyone cheered. As dessert was being served everyone got their own copies of the ultrasound, Tony got extras to take to the Avengers, Pepper, Charles and Storm. But before dessert was over, Thorin made it perfectly clear that the information about the twins was not to leave the room.

"I do not want the information to get back to Dis before I have had a chance to tell her myself." Everyone agreed. With that they all stood to head back to the council room to finish their discussion on trade with the Iron Hills. Thorin kissed his wife goodbye placing a hand on her belly.

While they go back to their meeting, Bruce, Sigrid and Alina go back to the birthing room for the lab results. Bruce logs into his computer and pulls up the report.

"Well, Sigrid, the lab results show that you seem to be low in a few vitamins and your also a little anemic, but none of that is anything to worry about." Bruce walks over to a drawer and pulls out two bottles of prenatal vitamins, he gives one to Sigrid.

"These will help keep you healthy during your pregnancy, just take one everyday with food," The other bottle he hands to Alina, "and I think you're just about out, right?" Alina nods.

"Now it's too soon to do your ultrasound, but in 7 weeks we can do your first ultrasound to officially see how far along you really are. Does that sound alright to you Sigrid?"

"That sounds perfect Bruce, thank you." And with that Sigrid bids farewell to Bruce and Alina and went back to Dale.


	55. Disappearance and Cravings

The negotiation with Dain was finally settled and a contract was signed. Afterward the meeting was adjourned and Thorin went home. When he got there he discovered that the place was empty. Alina, Logan, Tony, and the Iron Man suits were all gone. Thorin's heart fell into the pit of of his stomach as he began to worry.

'No, I will not panic, she is not alone. Where ever she is, she is well guarded.' Thorin thought. But he couldn't get rid of the queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, he summoned Doriel to bring him a cup of chamomile tea. He needed something to settle his nerves. When Doriel came back with the tea, Thorin asked her.

"Doriel, do you know where the Queen is?"

"Yes, my King, she said that she, her brother, and Mr. Logan would be going shopping and that they would be back later." Doriel informed Thorin.

He nodded and dismissed the girl. Satisfied with the answer, Thorin decided that he would find Dwalin and spar. Just as he had expected, he found Dwalin down at the arena already sparing with Kili. Thorin came in and offered to fight the winner. Once Kili lost to Dwalin, Thorin gets in the ring with Dwalin. Thorin unsheaths his sword, Rakhâsabzag (Slayer of Orcs) and they begin to circle each other.

"I'm surprised you would leave the lass alone, Thorin, what did she do kick you out?" Dwalin taunts.

Thorin glared at Dwalin, "If you must know, Alina went shopping with Tony and Logan."

"Oh that's right, Natasha went with them." Dwalin informed him. Thorin only nodded. Finally the two clash.

Two hours passed when their sparring session finally ended. Thorin and Dwalin were exhausted, they were bruised and cut up, though nothing too serious. They made their way up to the Royal Halls and into Thorin suite. Thorin was expecting that the others would have arrived by the time he had finished sparring but no one was home. He checked his bed chamber, there was no one there. His anxiety level started to increase, but he stamped it down reasoning that Logan and Tony were with Alina so she couldn't possibly be in any danger. He came back out into the the living area where Dwalin was waiting for him.

"They're not back, then?"

"It would appear not." Thorin informs his best friend. Dwalin claps him on the shoulder.

"Well I'm going to go bathe before Natasha gets home, I suggest you do the same, your Majesty."

Thorin jokingly punches Dwalin in the shoulder as his friend leaves. He takes Dwalin's advice and heads for the wash room to take a bath. Hopefully, Alina will be back by the time he finishes.

It is now late in the afternoon, and Thorin is now pacing the length of his chambers, worried sick. He came out of the bath earlier hoping Alina would be back, but still she had not returned. His frustration started to boil over. Thorin grabbed his coat and sword leaving his chambers. He headed to Dwalin's chambers, knocking three times, Dwalin opened the door.

"Gather the men, Dwalin. We go in search of the Queen." Dwalin raised an eyebrow.

"Thorin, do you not think you are overreacting?" Thorin gave him an incredulous look.

"They are taking too long, something must have happened. They could have been ambushed by Orcs." Dwalin stares at him.

"Thorin, she is with Logan and Tony. The man who killed Azog and the other took out the Gundabad army by himself. Plus she has Natasha and those metal monstrosities, nothing is going to happen."

Thorin completely ignored him, "Are you coming or not?"

Dwalin sighed and nodded, he couldn't let his king do something foolish. Just as Dwalin shut his door, the teleporter opened up and out walks Alina followed by Logan, Tony and Natasha and of course the Iron Man suits. Each loaded down with grocery bags. She was laughing and looking back at the others. Thorin's eyes narrowed at the sight. She wasn't watching where she was going and walked right into Thorin who was fuming. She gasped as she looked up at him.

"Thorin, hi." Alina said as she reached up to kiss him. Thorin turned his head. She stepped away from him, a hurt look in her eyes.

Thorin spoke very slowly, trying to control his temper. "Where. In the name of Mahal. Have. You. Been?" Alina gave him a guilty look.

"Didn't Doriel tell you that we were going shopping?" She asked.

"YES, BUT NOT IN A DIFFERENT WORLD!" Thorin yelled, he then took a deep breath to calm down.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? I was about to send a search party out for all of you." Logan, Tony and Natasha looked at each other.

"Hey Thorin, it really isn't that big of a deal, our world isn't nearly as dangerous as this one and besides we never let her out of our sight." Tony tries to reason with Thorin.

Thorin sighed "I understand that your world is not as dangerous, but what if something had happened to her or the babies? I would have been trapped in this world, unable to be with her. Or worse yet I wouldn't have known anything! No this can not happen again."

Alina looked down at the floor, then looked up at Thorin, tears spilling over. "I'm sorry, Thorin, I won't do it again."

Tony couldn't stand to see his baby sister cry, tried to lunge for her, when Logan caught his arm. It wasn't his job anymore. Upon seeing her tears, Thorin swepted Alina up in his arms and began to soothe her. This only made her weep even harder.

"Shh, my love, it is alright. I am not angry with you, I was only concerned about your safety and that of our children. I am sorry for yelling at you. I shall not forbid you from going to your world, but next time I shall go with you." Alina looked up at Thorin surprised, a smile spread across her lips

"Really, you'd do that for me?" She asked tears still glistening in her eyes. Thorin smiled down at her.

"Yes, my ghivashel, I would do anything to make you happy. And I must admit I am curious to see the world that you come from." Alina wrapped her arms around Thorin's middle and gave him a great big bear hug.

"Thank you, Thorin." He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"You are welcome, Amrâlimê. Now show me what you bought."

Alina blushed, "Well basically it's all of my favorite foods and drinks. Chocolate ice cream, Rocky Road ice cream, pickles, potato chips, pies, cakes, bananas, cheese, pop tarts, caramel apples, cupcakes, Pork Rindes, doughnuts, banana bread, tobasco sauce, frozen waffles, Dr. Pepper, Ginger Ale, broccolli, nectarines, avocados, and a bunch of other stuff. But we have to hurry before the ice cream melts."

"Don't worry, Alina, Jarvis already took everything and put it away." Natasha informed them.

"Oh good because I'm hungry, I have a craving for something." Alina informs them.

"And here we go, the weird cravings are going to start," Tony says and rolls his eyes.

"How do you know?" Logan asked as they followed Alina and Thorin back to their chambers.

"Because, Kitty Claws, Alina doesn't like Pork Rindes."

When they got to their chambers Alina went straight to the freezer, she took out the Rocky Road ice cream and two bowl she asked Logan to scoop out two scoops for Thorin and two for her. Then she gave the bowl to Thorin.

"Guys, help yourselves. Here, Sweetie, try this you'll like it." Alina scooped out a little bit on a spoon and fed to Thorin, his eyes nearly popped out of his head, he absolutely loved it.

While Thorin happily ate his ice cream, Alina grabbed two slices of banana bread added tobasco sauce on one of them then pickles then scooped the ice cream on top of that then added some Pork Rindes. Finally the other slice of banana bread on top of that. Her mouth was watering when she finally took a bite of her banana bread, tobasco, pickle, Pork Rindes, ice cream sandwich. Everyone else looked at her in disgust. Tony leans over to Logan.

"I told you weird cravings." Logan nods, his nose scrunched up at the smell.

"What, does anyone want to try it?" Thorin was going to say yes when Natasha spoke.

"No, you really don't, Thorin" Thorin looked at their disgusted faces and took their word for it. Alina shrugged and took another bite of her sandwich

"You guys don't know what you're missing."

"Yeah we really do, Alina, that looks disgusting." Natasha tells her. Alina petulantly stuck her tongue out at Natasha. 


	56. Discussion and Delightful Delay

The time had come, It was now time to discuss heading back to Ered Luin to bring back the Dwarves of the Erebor. Thorin could no longer put off this trip. At first, he didn't want to go because Tony had to install his power source which took a month to do, then there was the sonogram that Bruce was going to perform on Alina and he didn't want to miss it. Then there was the trade agreement with Dain. And finally the whole Alina disappearing for several hours thing. This last one caused Thorin enough stress, that he didn't want to be parted from his wife right away.

All in all, a total of two months had passed since the reclaiming of Erebor. They would need to head back to the Ered Luin soon, before Dis lost her patience and set out on her own. Thorin needed to call a meeting of the original Company to see who all was going. He also had to find out whether or not Bilbo was planning on returning to the Shire. With all that had been going on, Thorin had not sat down with the little Hobbit to ask him if he wanted to stay or not. Bilbo was more than welcomed to stay, of course, but it was also no secret that Bilbo missed his home. With that in mind, Thorin decided that tonight would be the night they would make their plans.

Bilbo and the Company including Alina, Bruce, Logan, and Natasha gathered once again in Thorin's private dining room to discuss bringing the Dwarves of Ered Luin home. Once they had eaten and Alina had eaten her bizarre combination of bananas, sardines, and waffles smothered in maple syrup and whipped cream for dessert. Much to the disgust of everyone at the table, the discussion began.

"I think the first thing we need to discuss is whether or not that contraption that Tony invented is actually safe enough to use to bring our people home." Dori said.

Alina and Bruce huff at the implication. "I think that if it was safe enough for us to cross from our world into yours, Dori, it's safe enough to travel across Middle Earth." Bruce states calmly. The others agree.

"Alright the safety of the teleporter is no longer in question, do we need Tony to go with us to operate it," Balin asked

"No, Tony has given me a bracelet that makes operating the teleporter very simple, we should not have any problems. This particular bracelet has only three destinations, Ered Luin, home and the Shire. Which brings up the question, Bilbo, do you wish to return to the Shire or remain here? You are, of course, more than welcomed to stay here as long as you want." Thorin says, Alina and everyone at the table agreed with Thorin.

Bilbo thought about it for a moment and reached his decision.

"As, much as I appreciate the offer, Thorin, Alina, I think it is time for me to return home. I have been away from home for far too long." Bilbo informs them.

Thorin nods, gets up from his seat, walks out of the dining room. He comes back moments later with another bracelet in his hand, he places the bracelet on the table in front of Bilbo.

"Tony thought you might choose to return to the Shire, so he made this for you. That way you can return to Erebor whenever you like. It is very simple to operate, one button is for Erebor and the other is for the Shire. Be sure to visit often as you can, though I do expect you here for the birth of my children."

Bilbo nods, "Thank you, Thorin, I shall definitely be here for the birth of your children, and Alina, be sure to thank Tony for this wonderful gift." He then hugs both Thorin and Alina.

"Now on to the matter of who is going to Ered Luin. Fili, Kili and I are obviously going." Thorin says, Fili gives him a distressed look.

"But Uncle-"

"This is not open for discussion, Fili, I need you there to help organize the people and your mother will kill me for leaving you behind. If I can survive leaving Alina behind," he takes her hand and kisses it, "so can you survive leaving Sigrid. Who else is going? Balin, I need you to stay to handle the day to day business of Erebor." Balin inclined his head to his king.

"I'm going with you, Thorin, I wouldn't feel right letting you go alone." Dwalin said as he looked at Natasha, she gave him a barely noticeable nod.

"I'm going as well," Gloin said "I can't wait to see my wife and my wee Gimli."

"Well if that's the case, so am I." Bombur said as well.

The planning went well into the night to the point that Alina, Bruce, Logan and Natasha excused themselves and went to bed. When it was all said and done, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Dori, Dwalin and of course Thorin were all going back to Ered Luin. Once their meeting was over, everyone went back to their respective homes.

Thorin escorted everyone out then went and sat on the sofa, he felt drained by their discussion, but also excited at the prospect of bringing his people home. He rubbed his hands over his face and looked towards the bed chambers doors. The only thing he was not looking forward to was being away from his One for any extended period of time, but it was necessary. He didn't want to take her with him no matter how safe the journey was going to be, he didn't want to take that risk. Before he goes to bed he walks into the dining room to speak with Doriel.

"Doriel?"

"Yes, my King?"

"The Queen and I will be staying in bed all day tomorrow, please have all of our meals brought to our bed chambers."

"Yes, my King."

"Thank you." Thorin says and leaves. He then goes to the door and talks with Jarvis.

"Jarvis, the Queen and I will be indisposed of all day tomorrow. I would like to not be disturbed unless it is an emergency. Please notify me first."

**As you wish, King Thorin**

Thorin goes back inside and goes into his bed chamber quietly. The room is a bit chilly so he adds a few logs to the embers and stokes it until they catch, adding much-needed warmth and light in the room. He looks towards the bed to see his beloved curled up in a little ball, with the blankets pulled up to her chin. Thorin smiles, then head off to the washroom to change. He comes back, gets under the covers and spoons with his wife. She pushes her cold back against his furnace like chest and shivers. Thorin holds her tighter.

"So when are you leaving?" Alina asks him Thorin moves her hair aside, then begins to kiss her neck. "The day after tomorrow."

Alina turns to face him. "So soon?"

"Some of them wanted to leave tomorrow. Since we have no need to gather supplies only take our weapons, they are anxious to be underway. But I want to spend the whole day in bed with you tomorrow." He said as he pushed her onto her back and started kissing and nibbling her neck. Her eyes rolled back as she enjoyed the feel of his lips on her neck. She gasps as he bites her sweet spot.

Breathless, she asks him, "How long are you going to be gone?" He mumbles his response into her neck.

"What did you say?"

"I said two weeks maybe more."

She pushes him off of her, "What?! What do you mean two weeks, why so long?"

Thorin lets out a frustrated sigh. "My love, it will take time to organize my people to bring them home. Their belongings must be packed, livestock must be gathered, I'm sure the council will want a word with me about all that has transpired. Not to mention we must make sure Bilbo arrives home safely. Two weeks is being optimistic, I'm sure it will take longer. That is why I want to spend tomorrow with you. So that you and I will have fond memories to sustain us until my return."

"But enough talk of such things," Thorin said as he took Alina's pajama top off, "I wish to make love to you for the rest of the night." He attached his mouth to her nipple and began to suckle, while at the same time pulling her pajama bottoms off along with her panties. She was already wet for him, he easily guided himself in and they began making love all night long.

The next day they woke up naked wrapped in each others arms, there was a knock at the door. Thorin groaned and unwrapped himself from his wife. He got out of bed, put his robe on and answered the door. He opened the door just a crack.

"Yes?"

"My King, I have brought you and the Queen breakfast." Doriel says to Thorin.

"Thank you, Doriel, I shall take it from here." He opens the door more and takes the serving tray full of food from Doriel, she shuts the door for him.

Thorin walked back to the bed, where he sees Alina reaching for her pajama top.

"Do not bother, my heart, you will not need clothes today." He says with a mischievous smirk. Thorin settles the tray onto her lap.

Her eyes light up at the amount of food that was on the tray. There was bacon, sausage, ham, scrambled eggs, roasted potatoes, oatmeal, fruit and tea. He settled himself onto the bed and took the tray back, giving Alina the chance to get up and go to her refrigerator and grab a gallon of orange juice, and a box of powered doughnuts. Thorin's eyebrow raises.

"This is orange juice, and some doughnuts, you'll like it." Thorin smiled, so far he had liked all of the sweets that Alina had given him, though he did think her cravings her a tad disgusting.

Alina settled back into bed next to Thorin, once she was settled he began feeding her breakfast. Every-time she would swallow he would get this sappy look on his face and his eyes would drift to her belly. She took the other fork and fed him in return. Then she poured some orange juice into two glasses and handed him one, he took a drink loving the taste of the orange juice.

Thorin continued to feed her, loving the fact that it was all going to the nutrition of his babies. He had noticed that she was filling out just a little bit more. Her breasts her were larger and her hips were widening, this aroused the Dwarf to no end. Though he would never say it out loud, he always thought she was a bit too thin and fragile. He knew that wasn't the case, but he couldn't help think it.

As he kept watching her eat, his eyes kept drifting to her robe covered breasts, his mouth began to water.

"Are you finished, Azyungâl?" He asked as he removed the tray, getting off the bed to put it down on the table. When he came back to bed he found her munching on the powdered doughnuts. He smiled at the sight of powered sugar all over her lips.

"Do you want try one?" She offered. He gave her a his beautiful crooked smile, undid his robe and crawled back on the bed.

"Yes, Amrâlimê, I will try what is on your lips." He reached over and licked the powered sugar off her lips. Then took her lips in a searing kiss. He untied her robe and pushed it off her shoulders while at the same time pushing her down on the bed.

"You taste so sweet, may I have more?" He asked playfully as he licked her lips again.

"You may have as much as you want, Love." She whispers between kisses.

He shifted position to get between her legs, but when he took her nipple in his mouth she let out a yelp of pain.

"Ow! Love, not so rough, the girls are sensitive this morning." Thorin gave her a sympathetic look, and very lightly ran his fingers along her breasts, kissing them very softly and giving them butterfly kisses.

"I am sorry they feel so sore," He said as he lightly kissed the nipple.

"Don't worry about it, it comes with them enlarging, and don't tell me you haven't noticed. I've seen you eyeing them all morning."

He smirks, "Guilty."

He leans forward and kisses her again. The kiss quickly turns more passionate. She rolls them over and impales herself on him. He watches her ride him while he runs his hands gently from her breasts down to her widening hips, gripping them firmly bringing her down harder on his manhood while he thrusts up to meet her.

"So beautiful." He whispers as she rides him harder, until finally everything explodes in a bright blinding light and they climax together. Breathless, Alina lays on top of Thorin, trying to calm her thundering heart. He wraps his arms around her.

"Sleep, dearest love, soon it will be my turn to pleasure you." She was soon lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat.

They spent the rest of the day laughing, talking, playing, and making love. They fed each other lunch, and after lunch, Thorin read her poetry. Alina even had a chance to introduce Thorin to movies. She introduced him to the world of DC superheros by watching Man of Steel, which Thorin thoroughly enjoyed. That evening they bathed and enjoyed a quiet dinner just the two of them.

While Thorin and Alina were having a romantic day together. Dwalin and Natasha were having a sex marathon. They too decided to take advantage of their last day together for two weeks, only Dwalin didn't bother to tell anyone to leave them alone for the day so they would be interrupted at various stages of their acrobatic like sex, until…

"Oh for Mahal's hairy balls, leave us alone!" Dwalin gets up, puts his robe on and heads for the door. He opens the door to find Bofur and Bombur standing there.

"Look whatever it is I don't care, I only have one day to spend with Natasha and I'm not going to going to waste it. Now if we're not being invaded by orcs, another dragon, or Thorin isn't on fire, I'm not interested. Do I make myself clear?"

"Mahal, Dwalin, we only came to bring you and the lass some food and drink. We figured you must be starving since you have not been seen or heard from all day. We at least know what Thorin and Alina have been doing and they have been brought meals accordingly, but you! So you don't have to bite our heads off!" Bofur tells him and hands him a basket of food, water and wine.

For his part, Dwalin has enough sense to look ashamed of himself. He looks down at the basket in his hand, then back at Bofur and Bombur.

"Thank you, lads, Natasha and I truly appreciate the thought. I'm sorry for yelling at you." A smirk appears on Bofur's face.

"Think nothing of it, now get back to 'entertaining' your woman." Bombur snorts behind Bofur as they both turn to leave. Dwalin shakes his head and closes the door. He walks back into the bed chamber with the basket of food. Natasha has covered herself up with the sheet.

"What was that about?" She asked Dwalin.

"The lads were bringing us something to eat, I should have been more considerate and thought of that before."

"That's alright, baby, we have been otherwise occupied," Natasha says with a smirk, "but now that it's here what did they bring?" Dwalin sets the basket down on the table and pulls out some cheese, a bottle of water and wine, some meats, roasted chicken, grapes, apples and bread with honey spread. And of course plates cups and utensils.

Natasha hadn't noticed how hungry she was until she saw the food, her stomach betrayed her and growled loudly, Dwalin face flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, my poor darling is hungry." Dwalin said with a frown. He began serving her some roasted chicken, cheese, and grapes. Then he made a plate for himself. Natasha put her robe on, then joined him at the table. They ate in relative silence. When they were finished, Dwalin offer her some bread dipped in honey.

"I have a better idea what to do with the honey." Natasha takes the honey from him and saunters back into the bedroom, a nice sway in her hips. Dwalin sits there for a few seconds then it dawns on him what she meant. He flings his robe off and races after her.  



	57. The Shire and Ered Luin

It was time, time for Thorin and his Company to depart to The Shire and Ered Luin. But, Thorin was reluctant to leave his One, and as a last ditch effort to delay his departure he decided that everyone should have breakfast together. After all, time was on their side this time. Everyone was invited to breakfast, and by everyone Thorin meant everyone including Bard and his family as well. He was sure that Sigrid did not want to miss Fili's departure anyway.

The kitchen staff prepared a beautiful breakfast for everyone, overseen by Bombur. There was of course a great deal of meat served. Much to Thorin's disappointment, Alina did not join them for breakfast, the minute she walked into the dining room and the smell of the food hit her nose, she was out the door in a flash and in the washroom throwing up. She instead went to lay down until it was time for them to depart. Thorin tried to weasel his way out of having breakfast with everyone, but Alina wouldn't let him.

"Thorin, you invited them, it wouldn't be right that you leave them all alone just because I got sick." He knew it was true, but he had to try. Breakfast still turned out to be an enjoyable affair, with everyone laughing and joking.

Finally the time came for them to depart. Thorin went into his bed chambers to inform Alina that it was time for them to go. She lying in bed drinking a ginger ale and eating crackers. He came and sat next to her.

"It is time for me to go, dear one."

"Okay let me get up and walk you." He pushed her back down.

"Do you feel up to it?"

"Yes, Thorin, I feel well enough to go see you off." she says as she lightly touches his cheek. He catches her hand and kisses it.

"Come, then let us be off."

Everyone was gathered at the entrance of the Royal Halls. Fili was saying goodbye to Bard and the children, when he got to Sigrid she was already crying. He gathers her in his arms, hugging her tightly and placing his forehead to hers.

"I shall miss you so much very much." Sigrid tells him

"No more than I will miss you." Fili says. Bard rolls his eyes.

When Thorin and Alina finally showed up everyone had said their goodbyes and were ready to go. They were just waiting on Thorin. Thorin hugged his ghivashel to him tightly.

"I shall miss you so much, a day will not pass that I do not think of you and wish to be with you." Thorin says as he places his forehead to Alina's. She throws her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Don't go." She whisper as she kisses his lips.

"I must go, Men gehyith (My little Dove), but I shall return to you as soon as I can." He pried her off of him and handed her to Logan.

"Take care of her, Logan, and make sure she eats. I am trusting you with the three most important treasures in my life." Logan put his arm around her shoulders as fat tears ran silently down her face.

"Don't worry, Thorin, she's in good hands."

Thorin gave her one last fierce kiss, then walked away. "Jarvis the Portal." Jarvis turned on the portal and a white blinding light appeared. The company walked through, Thorin turned around and yells.

"Men zirup men!" (You complete me!)" Then vanished through the portal.

Thorin, Bilbo, and the Company appear in the forest just outside of Hobbiton.

"I will have to ask Tony or Jarvis to adjust this so that we appear right outside your door next time." Thorin says as he looks at his wrist.

"No, no this is just fine, we're really not that far from Hobbiton. It will not take me that long to walk home." Bilbo assures the Dwarves.

"If you think we are letting you go alone then you are truly daft, Master Baggins." Dwalin informs the little Hobbit.

"Dwalin is right, Bilbo. After everything that we have been through, we can not let you go into the unknown alone." Thorin agreed.

"Un-unknown? It's just home, there isn't anything unknown there."

"Be that as it may, we do not feel right," Dori states, "you are still part of the Company." Bilbo sighed in resignation. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't ready to part ways with the Dwarves just yet.

"Alright let's get going."

They make their way to Hobbiton laughing and reminiscing about their travel to the Shire. They begin to climb the hill leading to Bilbo's home when they begin to notice something odd.

"Wait a minute, that's my mother's glory box, and that's my dining chair. Ah, put that pouf down! What is going on?"

Hello, Mr. Bilbo… you're not suppose to be here." Master Worrywort says.

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asks

"On account of you being presumed dead and all."

I'm not dead, presumed or otherwise." Bilbo takes off running towards his house with the others following behind.

"I'm not sure that's permitted, Mr. Bilbo!" Master Worrywort calls after them. As they near, they can hear the auctioning continuing on.

"Stop, stop, there's been a mistake." Bilbo exclaims.

"Who are you?" Asks a woman in the most god awful dress and tacky hat Thorin has ever seen.

"What do you mean who am I? You know perfectly well who I am, Lobelia Sackville Baggins. This is my home and those are my spoons, thank you very much."

"This is most irregular, it's been more than 13 months since the disappearance," says Tosser Grubb, "if you are in fact Bilbo Baggins and undeceased, can you prove it?" Dwalin lunged for the fat Hobbit only to be held back by Gloin and Dori.

"What?!"

"Well, uh, something official with your name on it would suffice." Tosser Grubb said as he eyed the burly Dwarf.

"Alright, right." Bilbo rummaged through his bag and produced his contract.

"A contract of employment as a - a-b- nevermind as what. There my signature."

"Yes, well it certainly seems to be in order, seems there can be no doubt. Who is this person you pledge your service to, Thorin Oakenshield?"

"I am Thorin Oakenshield," Thorin says as he steps forward, "King Under the Mountain." A murmur goes through the group of Hobbits as they look upon Thorin with awe.

"Welcome, to Hobbiton, your Majesty," Tosser Grubb says with a bow, "If there is anything we can do to make your stay here more pleasant please do not hesitate to ask." The hobbits present agree with Tosser Grubb.

"There is in fact one thing you can do, return all of Master Baggins' belongings to him at once." Thorin demanded.

Tosser Grubb let out a nervous laugh, "That maybe a little more difficult than you may know."

"Why is that? You have a list of all the people that purchased the items, it is only a matter of you going to their homes, retrieving the items and returning their money. I expect his belonging returned by the end of the week." With that, he swept passed the stunned Hobbits and ushered Bilbo into his home followed by the rest of the Dwarves. They looked around and realized the Hobbits had cleaned Bilbo out.

"Perhaps we should have brought some supplies with us." Gloin said. The other Dwarves nod.

"Don't worry I'll go down the market and get some food and blankets."

"I will go with you." Dori offered. He and Bilbo left immediately for the market.

"The rest of us will clean up," Thorin said as he took off his coat. Thankfully Bilbo's brooms, buckets, and mops were still there. The rest of the Dwarves followed Thorin's lead.

By the time Bilbo and Dori got back, there was a roaring fire and the smial was spick and span. The Dwarves were outside smoking, Dori and Bilbo walked passed them into the house with their groceries when Bilbo comes running back out again.

"How did you get my dining room set back so fast?" Fili and Kili laugh.

"When the King commands it," Fili says.  
"It get done." Kili finishes. Then they both start laughing. Bilbo hums his agreement, then goes back inside to cook dinner.

The Dwarves stay the rest of the week to make sure that Bilbo's belongings are indeed returned to him, then once again they open the portal to head to Ered Luin. They step through and once more end up a few miles away from Ered Luin.

"I really must speak with Tony about this." Thorin says as they begin their walk.

"Maybe it's better this way, we do not want to frighten anyone." Gloin observes.

"Perhaps that is the reason Tony set it up that way?" Kili inquired

"Perhaps you are right." Thorin said. It really didn't matter, the walk wasn't that far. Five miles at the most, nothing too strenuous. Just a good stretch of the legs.

Thorin and Company began walking toward the settlement of Ered Luin, there was an anticipation in the air. Gloin and Bombur couldn't wait to see their families again, their happiness was obvious. There was an extra spring in their step.

It was midday when they came over the hill and saw the village nestled in between the two peaks of the mountain. Kili was the first to spot his mother as she walked home for lunch.

"Amad!" Kili yelled as he ran towards his mother. Dis squinted against the bright winter sun, then her eyes went wide when she realized who it was.

"Kili, Miz Makk! (My son!)" Dis screamed as she ran foward and met Kili half way.

Fili walked faster down the hill to meet his mother. When Dis saw him she pulled him into an embrace. Thorin paused to look upon the scene. The commotion they were causing caught the attention of other Dwarves in the area, it didn't take them long to realize that their King had returned home. Word spread through the village like wild fire and soon the families of both Bombur and Gloin were running to meet them. Their wives collided with them nearly knocking them over, or in Bombur's case, making him take a few steps back.

All the Dwarves came out to meet the 'weary' travelers. The last to arrive were the members of Thorin's council. Boldin, Chalbar, and Nalbar, Garond, and Storond made their way down to greet Thorin. Dimrund, Grogrim, and Nalkon walked a little slower.

"I thought you said that the Dragon sickness would be his downfall?" Dimrund whispered to Nalkon.

"I thought it would be." Nalkon responded.

"In any event, the Pale Orc should have finished him." Grogrim commented.

"Evidently we were wrong, he is more formidible than we thought." Dimrund said.

"THORIN, My King," Dimrund greeted loudly as he clapped Thorin on the back, "It is good to have you back. We have heard rumors that you succeeded in reclaiming Erebor and that the Dragon Smaug is dead, is this true?"

Thorin stepped away from the slimey politician and inclined his head. "It is true, the mountain is ours once again." There was an eruption of cheers from all of the Dwarves that were in the area.

"When shall we leave for Erebor, My Lord?" One Dwarf asked Thorin.

"As soon as we can make ready. I wish to leave within two weeks time." Thorin Bellowed for all to hear.

"Two weeks?! We can not possibly be ready in two weeks. What of the weather? Perhaps we can wait until summer, we can discuss this in council." Boldin said. Thorin inclined his head in acknowledgment.

"Council will have to wait, they have been gone far too long. Their return has given us something to celebrate." Dis said, then it occured to her. "Where are the others, do not tell me something has happened?"

"All is well, sister dear, I left Balin and the others in charge of Erebor while I am away. Dwarves have already moved in from the Iron Hills and repairs have already begun." He said as he hugged and kissed his sister. Satisfied with the answer, she lead her boys Dori and Dwalin back to her home.

"You must be starving, I have a stew on that should be ready by now. Come let us eat, talk and tonight we celebrate." Dis declared.

True to her word, Dis had a fine stew on the fire, ready for them. They ate until their heart's content. Afterwards they talked about their adventures and of the battle. They told her everything that happened from meeting Bilbo to being chased by Wargs.

"After we were chased by Wargs, Gandalf led us to the Rivendell." Dis growled at the thought of the wizard's treachery.

"It turned out to be a good thing, there were moon runes written on the map that only Lord Elrond could read," Thorin explains.

"While we were there, we met a young woman, who joined us on our quest." Dwalin mentioned. Thorin turned and looked at Dwalin as if to tell him 'shut up.'

"You let a woman join you, Thorin, why?" Dis asked. Thorin opened his mouth to answer, but Dwalin beat him to it.

"She is a talented healer and a great warrior." Dwalin said as he glanced at Thorin.

"Yes, Amad, she helped us on several difficult occasions." Fili said.

"And during the Battle she was able to save many of the lives of the warriors involved." Kili stated

"She sounds like an interesting woman, I can not wait to meet her." Thorin suddenly had a wistful look about him, Dori quickly changed the subject.

"You should have seen the Worm, Dis, he had grown larger and fatter these past 60 years. We tried to kill him ourselves, but failed. It took a black arrow from Bard of Esgaroth. He is the descendant of Girion, the Last Lord of Dale."

"Yes, his people made him King of Dale which they are currently rebuilding." Fili informed his mother. They continued to talk into the evening for all work had been cancelled for the rest of the day to make ready for the welcome home celebration. Thorin sat there in silence smoking his pipe.

While the others are engrossed in their conversation, Thorin takes the opportunity slip outside. He stands on the front porch, watching the setting sun, smoking absent mindedly. He didn't even notice when the door opened and out walked Dwalin.

"She's alright, you know." Dwalin says to his best friend as he puts an arm around Thorin's shoulder.

"I know she is, Dwalin, I can not help but feel a little melancholy. I miss her terribly and my unborn children."

"I know you do, just as I miss Natasha. Though I will never know what it is like to be a father."

Thorin raised an eyebrow, "Oh, why is that?"

"Natasha confessed to me that when she was younger, she was sterilized to make a more proficient killer out of her. In other words, she can not have children."

Thorin gave Dwalin a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"So am I, but I still have my One and we will still be happy together with or without children. Now come on there is a celebration tonight, we need to get ready." Dwalin tells Thorin as he pats him on the back. 


	58. Celebration and the Council

The celebration that night was spectacular. Every Dwarf in the area shows up to celebrate the reclaiming of Erebor and the return of their King and his Company. Even the Dwarflings were allowed to stay up late. It had been a long time since the Dwarves of Ered Luin had anything to celebrate, they were all laughing, eating, and drinking. Some had even begun to dance.

Thorin was fully enjoying himself being once again among his people. Well… enjoying himself as much as he could without his One being with him. He smiled brightly at hearing the conversations going on around him, chuckled at some of the colorful jokes. He was content to sit back and watch his people enjoying themselves. That is until the dancing started.

Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed that there was a group of Dwarrowdams that had been eyeing him all night. Greed and a lust for power was shining brightly in their eyes. They were certain that now that Thorin had won Erebor back, he would certainly be looking for a wife. And they were convinced that one of them was leaving that night with a marriage proposal from the King. So once the music started, they stalked after Thorin like a pack of wolves after a lamb.

"Good evening, my King, " A Dwarrowdam by the name of Thila says, "it is wonderful to see that you have returned safely. Are you enjoying the celebration?" Thila practically purred.

"It is wonderful to be back among my people and I am enjoying myself very much, My Lady." Thorin said as he looks out over the dance floor, never once looking at the female next to him.

Thila huffs and walks into Thorin's line of sight, he looks down at her. Thila had blonde hair that had multiple braids and was pinned up. Her skin was pale and she had emerald green eyes. Her beard was slightly lighter than her hair, it also had intricate braids and jewels in it. She was wearing a burgandy dress with the corset so tight that her breasts were practically falling out of it. All in all she would be considered a very beautiful Dwarrowdam. Thorin wasn't in the least bit interested.

Thila curtseys in front of Thorin, giving him a better view of her breast then asked.

"Would you like to dance, my King?" Thorin reluctantly accepted. He, unfortunately, had a duty to his people as King. But that didn't mean he had to enjoy it.

The whole time they danced, Thila rambled on about who knows what, Thorin was only half listening. He was instead comparing this Dwarrowdam to Alina. Where this woman had blonde hair that was braided and pinned up, Alina had long brown hair that cascaded down toward the middle of her back. The only braid she had was his braid. This woman, what was her name again? Oh yes, Thila, was a short stocky woman. Though, Alina was not much taller, her body had a lithe to it that Thorin adored.

Thorin looked down at Thila while they were dancing and noticed that she had stunning green eyes. Thorin preferred Alina's chocolate brown eyes, that shine with love for him. In Thila's eyes he could already tell she was a cold calculating woman with a great deal of ambition. He noticed Thila's blonde beard and how it had jewels intricately weaved in the braids, and realized he preferred the beardless face of Alina. Then there was her skin, Thila was so pale almost sickly pale, while Alina's had a sun kissed tan. Thorin sighed at the thought of his One.

Thinking that the sigh was about her, Thila was even more encouraged. Once the music ended Thila leaned up to kiss Thorin, his eyes widened at realizing what she wanted, he quickly took her hand and kissed it then excused himself.

When he turned around to leave, he was surrounded by Dwarrowdams all vying for his attention. Just then Dori comes along to save his king

"Come on, Thorin, we were about to start the drinking games." Thorin readily accepts Dori's offer, They turned and left the eager females alone.

"Thank you, Dori, for saving me from those shrews" Thorin says with a sigh of relief.

"No problem, Thorin, what are friends for. Besides I do not think the lass would appreciate you flirting with all those Dwarrowdams" Thorin stopped in his tracks and stared at Dori. He then picked up his pace to catch up with him.

"I was doing nothing of the kind!"

"Sure you were not, Thorin."Dwalin says after overhearing the converation.

"You know I would never betray my One." Thorin says, becoming a little irritated.

"We are only joking, Uncle, we know you would never betray Alina." Kili says and pats Thorin's back.

"But I do not think you should drink too much, or those Harpies may take advantage of your inibriation." Dwalin advises.

"Perhaps you are right, I will just have a few pints." Thorin informs them. He sits down between Dwalin and Dori and has a pint of ale.

The night progresses nicely and Thorin has had several pints, but only feels buzzed. He decides to call it a night and head home. Dwalin gets up to go with him.

"I need to make sure you get home safely." Dwalin slurred.

"Thank you, my friend, but I think I will be fine."

"No, I insist on walking you home." Thorin sighs and allows Dwalin to walk him home. When they got home, Dwalin then proceeds to pass out on the sofa. Thorin shakes his head, he goes to the hall closet and takes out a blanket to cover Dwalin. He then heads to his room, changes into his sleep clothes, lies down and goes to sleep. Thorin dreams of his love, as he does every night.

The next morning, Thorin wakes up at dawn. He reaches over to Alina's side of the bed to find it cold and empty, his eyes pop open. He sits up looking around the room, at first he doesn't recognise where he is. Then it dawns on him where he is, Ered Luin. A sense of homesickness settles into his heart. His dream about his wife was so vivid, it makes him want to return home as soon as possible. With a new sense of determination, Thorin gets up and gets ready for the day. He would talk to the council, explain everything to them and explain how the teleporter works, and return his people home.

By the time Thorin was ready,Dis already had breakfast prepared. Dwalin is already at the table eating. Thorin serves himself some steak, eggs, bacon, sausage and some fried potatoes. He sits down to eat his breakfast, when a barely awake Fili and Kili join them, their hair in complete disarray.

"What time did you two get home?" Dis asked her sons.

"A little while after Uncle, Fili didn't want to stay with all the Dwarrowdams eyeing him once Uncle had gone." Kili informs her.

"Do not worry, Fili, once we are settled in Erebor we will have a ball so we can find you a bride. Maybe we will find one for Thorin too."

"But-"

Thorin cuts Fili off with the shake of the head, now was not the time to tell Dis that her son had already found his One and that she was going to be a grandmother. Once everything was settled and everyone was home, then they would both tell her. If she didn't figure it out before hand. Thorin was pondering this when Dis slapped his arm.

"Are you listening to me? What are your plans for today?" Dis asked a little irritated at being ignored.

"Dwalin and I will meet with the council to inform them of the journey and to explain why we are not waiting for summer to depart."

Dis gave him a surprised look, "We are not waiting for Summer?"

"No we are not, I would like to be ready in two weeks if it is possible. I suggest you start packing now, Sister, you may take whatever you like."

"Thorin should we not be taking only what is necessary? The road to Erebor will be a long one."

"No it will not, Dis, we have a way of traveling faster than you could possibly imagine. Trust me when I tell you that take all that you like. Fili, when you are dressed I want you to head over to Dori's house and help him pack for him and his brothers. You, Kili will stay here to help your Amad. Afterward inform the rest of the Company to begin packing. And also to packs the belongings of the others." After giving his orders they finished breakfast then Dwalin and Thorin head out to the council meeting.

They got there way before anyone else, Thorin took his usual seat and Dwalin came to stand next to him. Thorin looks up at Dwalin.

"Dwalin, I have a favor to ask of you."

Dwalin nods. "If I am able to do it I will, what is it?"

"I want you and the Company to join my council." Dwalin looked at Thorin shocked.

"Why?"

"Because I need to have trustworthy people by my side. And there is no one else I trust more than you and the lads." Thorin explained.

Dwalin couldn't argue with Thorin's reasoning. There were several people on the council that Dwalin simply did not trust. He couldn't bring himself to say no, his sense of duty and loyalty to Thorin is too strong.

"I accept, Thorin, and I'm sure that most of the lads will also."

"Thank you, my friend, I shall definitely be needing your advice."

As they were finishing up their business, the rest of the council came in. They all took their customary seats and Dwalin took the seat normally occupied by Balin. The rest of the council looked at Dwalin curiously.

"I beg your pardon, Master Dwalin, but what are you doing here?" Asked Storond. Thorin answered for Dwalin.

"Dwalin has agreed to be the newest member of my council. Does anyone have a problem with that?" Thorin asked a challenge flashing in his eyes. Storond, Garond, Chalbar, Nalbar, and Boldin seemed to be fine with it. Dimrund, Grogrim, and Nalkon looked at each other nervously. A look that did not go unnoticed by Dwalin. His eyes narrowed as he looked upon the three Dwarves he never really liked in the first place. He would have to speak to Thorin about them.

"Now, let get down to business, I want everyone packed and ready to move out in two weeks at the very least." Thorin says in an authorative tone.

The members of the council looked at each other in bewilderment. Why would Thorin have them make such a dangerous journy in winter?

"My King, do you think it wise to travel now? The journey will be long and treacherous, even more so in winter. We must take into consideration the women and children, Thorin" Bolden said.

"The trip will not be as arduous as you think it will be, Bolden, for along our journey we made some very special friends from another world." Thorin informs them

Dirund leaps to his feet, "Impossible, there are no other world outside of Arda!"

Dwalin is also on his feet and is glaring at Dirund, "You doubt the word of your King, Dirund? I would consider that treason." Dwalin says as he reaches for his axe, Dirund immediately starts to back pedal.

"Of course I do not deny the word of my king, I am only saying how could he be sure they were telling him the truth." Dirund explains

"Oh so now you say that the King is naive, that he would be taken in by charlatans?" Dwalin proclaimed

Thorin held up his hand and the room calmed down. He took a deep breath and began to explain about their adventure with the hobbit. Meeting the young lady in Rivendell that knew of his fate. And went along with them on their journey to keep the line of Durin safe, about her friends that arrived in the end through a teleportation device and helped in the Battle of the Five Armies. The whole time Thorin was talking, Dwalin would add in his own comments as well to corroborate what Thorin was telling them.

"In the end I asked Tony Stark, the man I consider my brother, to make a teleporter that can bring our people home safer and faster, and by the grace of the Valar he did. Now our travel will only take mere moments instead of months." Thorin stated.

"How can we be so sure it is reliable?"Chalbar asked

"How do you think we got here so fast, flying?" Dwalin asked, getting a bit irritated. Thorin laid a calming hand on his arm. Then suddenly an idea occured to Dwalin. He whispered it in Thorin's ear. A huge grin appeared on Thorin's face.

"Gentlemen, it seems that a demonstration is in order, so let us go to the Shire." Thorin announced.

"The Shire, what does the Shire have to do with anything?" Nalkon asked.

"You shall see." Dwalin said with a smirk

Thorin stands up, along with the others, Dwalin at his side. He makes his way to the middle of the room then presses the button marked the Shire. A brillliant white light appears in the room, frightening the other members of the council.

"Alright all we have to do is step through annd we will be in the Shire." Thorin says with a proud grin, no one makes a move. Dwalin rolled his eyes.

"For the love of Mahal nothing is going to happen. No one has died doing this…yet." He said as he stepped through the portal and came back. "See?"

Not wanting to be outdone by Dwalin, Dimrund took a tentative step towards the portal. He reached the light and hesitated, looking back and seeing that the other members of the council were looking at him, he closed his eyes and stepped through. When he opened them he was in the middle of a forest he had never been in before. He spotted Dwalin in the distance and went to stand by him. After a few moments the other members of the council joined him as well, Thorin bringing up the rear. They all stood there looking over into the little valley that was the Shire.

"Welcome to the Shire." Thorin annouced as he started walking down the hill toward Hobbiton, he was quickly followed by the others. As they made their way into Hobbiton, the Hobbits immediately recognised Thorin and Dwalin. They would smile at Dwalin and bow to Thorin.

"These Hobbits know you Thorin?" Asked Nalbar.

"Yes, we spent a week here getting to know the locals." Thorin said while Dwalin snorted. It was more like hunting down Bilbo's belongings. They made their way up the hill to Bilbo Baggins' smial, where he said they were always welcome.

Though Bilbo said they needn't bother to knock, Thorin felt it more prudent that he did, Thorin knocked three times. Thorin could hear the sounds of hurried footsteps coming to the door. The door was thrown open and there stood a surprised Hobbit.

"Thorin, what brings you back so soon? Has something happened in Erebor?" Questioned the little Hobbit. Thorin gave him an indulgent smile.

"Everything is fine, Bilbo, I was just showing off Tony's teleporter to members of my council. And I thought what better place to visit than the Shire, I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all, please, please come in. I just put on a pot of tea." Bilbo says as he waves them in. Thorin and the council make their way inside Bilbo's home, while Dwalin stops in front of the little Hobbit and gives him a gentle head butt, as a show of affection.

Bilbo smiled at the affectionate gesture. Once everyone wasa inside, Bilbolead them to his dining room. He invited them all to sit, then went into the kitchen to get some cake and tea. Once he served them, the council began asking their questions.

"So, you are then the Hobbt that went on this adventure with Thorin and his Company?" Garond asked.

"Yes I am." replied Bilbo

"Tell us Master Baggins, did you become familar with the people claiming to be from another world, The Avengers and the X-Men?" Nalbar asked.

"Oh yes, let me make something perfectly clear, they never claimed they were from another world, They were from another world. It was obvious from their dress to their, their weapons that were more advanced and the fact that some of them could fly." The council gave him an incredulous look.

"In the time that we spent together we became very good friend and they were very vital to the sucess in the battle. Thorin, what's this all about?"

"The council does not believe that Tony's teleporter is safe enough to take my people home. Though I do not need their permission for us to use it to take my people home," Thorin said looking at each one, "I would like to ease their mind." Dwalin snorted.

"Well of course it's safe, if they were able to come from a different world without any difficulty, then it would stand to reason that traveling from one side of Middle Earth to another would be quite easier. We made the trip from Erebor to the Shire without any problems and Thorin made it to Ered Luin without incident. Why would problem arise taking your people home to Erebor? Especially since it was built for that specific purpose." Bilbo reasoned.

The council could find no fault in Bilbo's logic, and they felt more assured. They spent the rest of the day having tea and enjoy the Hobbit hospitality. Exploring the village and the markets, purchasing small items to take back to Ered Luin to show as proof that in one day they had traveled to the shire. Thorin on the hand bought little trinkets that he thought his wife would like and toys that were uniquely Hobbit for his children. He put the toys in the pockets of his coat.

Afterwards they had lunch with Bilbo, at his insistance. Once it was over they all gave their thanks and headed out to the forest. Thorin lingered behind to talk to Bilbo about something, then he caught with the others. Once they got the forest, Thorin turned on the teleporter and stepped through, followed by the council members and Dwalin bring up the rear.

They arrived at the council chamber a took their seats. They were a little uncomfortable after eating so much at Bilbo's but he just kept serving such wonderful food they could not resist. A few moments passed until finally Chalbar spoke up.

"King Thorin, I think this is a brilliant way to travel, especially if it will get us home faster, you have my complete support, even thought you don't need it."

The others on the council chimed in as well saying they could see the logic in traveling this way, the only one who begrudgingly accepted Thorin plan and that it would work was Dimrund. Thorin called for a general assembly of all the Dwarves of Ered Luin. There Thorin informed everyone that they would need to start packing their belongs, his plan was to have his people ready to move out in two weeks at the earliest. Thorin could see the worried looks on the face of his people.

"Do not worry my people, I can assure that this will be the shortest and safest journey you have ever been on. You have my word as your King." That was enough to ease their minds and a cheer erupted from the crowd. The crowd dispersed, going back to their homes to being packing.

Thorin stood over and watched his people get to work, his heart soared. "Soon, my love, I will be home." 


	59. The Road To Erebor

Six weeks had passed when finally the alert system on the teleporter went off, informing Jarvis that the portal would soon be activated. He contacted Alina through her communicator, she was down at the practice arena watching Logan and Natasha spar.

 ****Miss. Stark?****

"Yes, Jarvis?"

 ****Ma'am, I just received an alert from the teleporter. It seems that the Dwarves should be returning to Erebor soon.****

Alina screamed and took off running, scaring Logan and Natasha half to death. When they turned around to see what was going on, Alina was already making her way inside heading for the Royal Suites.

Natasha yelled after her. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, where's the fire?" Logan asked.

"They're coming home!" She yelled back at them.

Natasha smiled from ear to ear and started walking a bit faster.

"And what's your rush?" Logan questions, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't let Dwalin see me all sweaty and dirty." Natasha tells Logan.

Logan rolls his eyes. "Holy shit, you're turning into such a girl." Natasha punches him in the shoulder, Logan barely feels it.

By the time Logan and Natasha have reached the Royal Halls, Alina has already ran into her bed chamber, startling Doriel who is folding bed linens.

"What is the matter, My Lady?"

Alina answers out of breath, "The king is coming home!"

Alina goes to her wardrobe and pulls out a long sleeve warm knit slim v-necked sweater dress and a pair of black mid calf boots. She goes to the washroom and takes a bath. When she comes out of the washroom, Jarvis was waiting by the door.

 ****Ma'am, I have come to inform you that the signal indicates that the portal will be opening within the next 10 minutes**** Alina squealed and began jumping up and down with excitement. Doriel watched out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Have you informed the others yet?"

 ****Yes Ma'am, they are waiting by the teleporter.****

She and Jarvis arrived at the teleporter where Bruce, Logan and Natasha were waiting. Natasha, just as anxious as Alina. Logan looked at both women and rolls his eyes

"Would you two relax! It's not like they're coming back from Mordor or anything, Shit!" Both women gave him a 'go to hell' look, Logan only smirks and lights a cigar.

Just then the teleporter turns on and the portal opens, then out comes Dwalin, alone. Dwalin looks around and spots Alina, Bruce, Logan, and Natasha standing there. His eyes linger on Natasha. He looks her up and down, admiring her leopard print dress and her black high heels. Dwalin takes her in his arms and gives her a passionate kiss. Alina and Logan look at each other, then look anywhere else but at the couple making out. Until finally, Alina clears her throat. This causes the couple to break apart.

"Dwalin, where's Thorin?!" Alina asks in a worried tone.

"Do not worry Lass, Thorin is fine. He will be along shortly. He sent me ahead to have Jarvis move the teleporter to the front gate so that there will be enough room for everyone."

Jarvis, having heard this, picks up the teleporter and takes it to the front gate. Once he has it in the right position, he posts two Iron Man suits beside it so no one will mess with it. Dwalin and the others walk up to the teleporter.

"Activate the teleporter, Jarvis, I must go back." He turns to Natasha, gives her a peck on the lips. "But I'll be right back Amrâlimê." He whispers to Natasha, she kisses him one more time then he steps up to the portal. He leaned over and told something to Jarvis, then walked through the portal.

Back in Ered Luin, the caravans of Dwarves wait anxiously for Dwalin's return. When King Thorin informed the Dwarves that they would not be traveling across middle Earth to get to Erebor, rather using a thing called a teleportation device, they did not know what that meant. So seeing Thorin turn it on and watching Dwalin walk through and disappear had frightened them all beyond belief. King Thorin had assured them that it was the fastest, safest way to travel to Erebor. Most believed their King, knowing that he would never lie about the safety of his people. But there were some that were still skeptical, such as those on his very own council even though they had seen proof.

So when Dwalin arrives five minutes later unharmed, it eases a great many minds. Dwalin walks straight to the back of the caravan where Thorin and Dis are.

"Everything is set, Thorin, Jarvis has moved the teleporter to the front gates. I also asked him to inform Balin and the others of our arrival."

"Jarvis? Who is Jarvis, Brother?" Dis asks

"That is a little complicated, sister. I shall explain later."

Thorin pulls Dwalin aside, away from his sister and the other Dwarves

"Did you see Alina?"

"Yes, Thorin, I saw her."

"And?"

"And she is fine. A little worried about you, but I told her you were also fine. She misses you terribly, you can see in her face."

"As I miss her, My arms ache to hold her again. I can not wait to see Men gehyith!" (My little dove)

Dwalin pats Thorin on the back. "Do not worry Thorin, you will see her soon enough. For now we must worry about getting our people home." Thorin agreed.

Dis walked over to them, "Is everything alright here?"

Thorin kiss the top of her head, "Everything is fine, sister, let us get our people home."

"Thorin are you sure this means of travel is safe?" Dis inquired.

"Perfectly safe, Dis, you have nothing to worry about."

Thorin decides that each member of the Company would lead a group of Dwarrows through the portal. This should ease some of the fear and anxiety they were feeling. The first group to go through would be Fili's group as he was anxious to get home. Enough time had passed and it would soon be time for Sigrid's sonogram. He did not want to miss that.

Thorin stood on a boulder to get his people's attention.

"Alright, I want everyone's attention. We are now going to make our way to Erebor." Cheers erupted from the crowd. "The journey will be like none you have ever known. Instead of taking months to reach our home, it will only take a matter of minutes. This has all been made possible by some extraordinary friends I made on my travels."

"I know that the idea of this foreign form of travel is frightening, that is why we have split you into groups and a member of my Company will lead you through the portal. This should help quell your fears."

There were still murmurs of uncertainty running through the groups, but they trusted their King and would follow him anywhere. Thorin had everyone broken up into eight manageable groups, each led by a member of his Company. When the time came, Fili would lead the first group through the portal, followed by Kili, then Dori and so on. Thorin would bring the last group, assuring that everyone was safely through and that no one was left behind.

At the appointed hour, Thorin stepped forward, pressed the button on his bracelet marked home. A sudden bright white light erupted and the portal opened. There was an audible gasp heard from the group set to go through with Fili. Thorin was going to say something to ease their fears but Fili spoke first.

"Do not fear, Sons of Durin, through this portal lies our home. Through there lies Erebor!" Upon saying that Fili led his group through the portal, not before glancing at Thorin who gave him a proud look. The group hesitated for a moment, but when they saw Fili walk through the portal confidently and without hesitation they also ventured through.

Some of the Dwarves closed their eyes as they went through the bright light, only to suddenly open them again at hearing the others gasp. To the Dwarves amazement they had reached the Halls of Erebor, and it took less than the blink of an eye.

The Dwarves stood stock still gaping in awe at their surrounding some having tears in their eyes after not seeing their home in over sixty years. While the younglings looked around in wonder, only ever hearing of the grandeur of Erebor in stories. But now coming to realize that, however damaged it was, it was still a grand place.

Balin, the remaining Company, and the residents of the mountain gave them time to look around, for some, to accustom themselves to the dim light of the mountain. Once enough time had passed, Balin greeted Fili and the first group of travlers.

"Welcome to Erebor!" Balin said in a loud, clear voice. The Company and the current residents clapped and cheered, they came forward to welcome their kin.

Alina, Bruce, Logan and Natasha also clapped and cheered but stayed off on the sidelines, reasoning this was a moment for the Dwarves. And honestly Alina didn't feel all that confident meeting all these new Dwarves without Thorin. She was considered Queen to the Dwarves that already resided in the mountain, but that was helped by Ketzad's declaration of loyalty (the Dwarf she saved). Now she would have to win over a whole new batch of Dwarves, plus the council, plus the princess Dis, Alina shuttered at the thought. Logan looked at Alina.

"Relax, Kid, everything is going to be alright." He said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I am relaxed, what makes you think I'm not relaxed?" Alina asked Logan rolls his eyes

"Because the tension is rolling off you in waves, I can almost touch it."

"Alright fine, I'm scared shitless. How am I suppose to win over these Dwarves? You know how they are, suspicious, distrustful, and stubborn."

"You'll win them over like you do with everyone else, with your charm, generosity, and kindness." Bruce says.

"Besides it's not like you're going to be doing this alone. Thorin will be with you every step of the way." Logan adds.

"You guys are right, but for some reason I can't shake this bad feeling." Alina says a little worried.

"Stop being paranoid, Kid, everything will be fine. Don't forget that aside from Thorin you also have us." Logan tells her.

Natasha was silent through out the entire conversation, she actually wasn't looking very well. Alina's brow furrowed as she looked at her friend.

"Natasha what's wrong, you look a little green."

"Nothing I feel fine." She was barely able to get the last word out when she slapped her hand over her mouth and made a dash for the nearest washroom. Alina found her in ther puking her guts out.

"Nat, are you okay?!"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little stomach flu." At that point Bruce popped his head in the door, he looked at her suspiciously.

"Come on, Nat, let's get you checked out." Bruce and Alina led her to the birthing room where Bruce had her take a seat. He checked over her vital signs, her ears nose and throat, then handed her a pregnancy test.

Nat looked at him then looked at the test. "You're joking right? I can't have children."

"Humor me," Bruce tells her. She sighs and gets up to go to the washroom. A few minutes later Nat comes out of the washroom dazed, she hands the pregnancy test to Bruce. He puts a glove on, takes it from her and looks at it.

"Congratulations to you and Dwalin!" Bruce says

"Give me another one, this isn't possible." Bruce gives her a confused look, but does as she asks. She goes back in and does it again, this one too comes out positive. She comes out of the washroom.

"How is this possible?"

"What do you mean how is this possible?" Bruce asks.

"You don't understand, The Red Room had me sterilized when I completed my training, there is no way I can get pregnant."

At that moment Logan and Alina walked in, looking at the confused look on Bruce and Natasha's faces, they both sniffed the air.

"Holy Shit, you're pregnant!" Logan and Alina say at the same time then look at each other.

Alina hugs Natasha. "I can't believe I didn't pick up the scent earlier."

"Well you were wallowing in self pity." Logan says with a smirk

"SHUT UP!" Alina yells only making Logan's smirk turn into a grin.

"Yeah but how is that possible, I'm sterile… It was you!" Natasha says as she points to Alina.

"Me, me what?" Alina asks

"When you healed me during the battle you must have healed me completely."

"That does seem logical." Bruce says. Suddenly Nat launches herself at Alina and gives her a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you! You don't know how much this means to Dwalin and me. I have never been so happy in all of my life." Nat says as tears run down her face.

"You're welcome, had I known earlier I would have healed you a long time ago."

"I can't wait to tell Dwalin, he's going to be so happy!" Natasha nearly squealed.

"Well it's going to be a while, Balin sent Ketzad up to inform me that they'll be spacing out their time of arrival by two hours. And Dwalin is right before Thorin so you have a good 14 hours to wait."


	60. Finally Home

**This Chapter hasn't been Beta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

Thorin was beginning to get antsy. He kept walking up and down the rows of Dwarrows checking and rechecking everything, making sure nothing or no one was left behind. He wanted this to go off without a hitch. Dis watched her brother as he paced the rows like a Dwarf possessed. What was wrong with him?

Dis went to stand next to Dwalin. "Dwalin, tell me, what has Thorin so agitated." Her voice laced with concern.

"He is just anxious to get home, that is all." Dwalin answers.

Dis narrows her eyes, she was beginning to suspect something more. What could there possibly be in Erebor that would have Thorin rushing back? Whatever it was, she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Dwalin I know you know there is something going on, tell me."

"Sorry Dis, it is not my place to tell you. If you want to know, you need to speak with Thorin."

Dis huffed, crossed her arms and walked away. At that moment Thorin had just come back from his manic pacing of the rows when Dwalin put a hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"You must stop this incessant pacing, Dis is becoming suspicious."

"Suspicious, suspicious of what?!" Thorin asks.

"Of what has you in such a state. Now, unless you plan on telling her right now that you have found your One, I suggest you calm down, it's only a few more hours." Thorin took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Meanwhile in Erebor:

Balin, with the help of the remaining Company, was assigning temporary housing to each Dwarf family. Later they could choose more suitable homes if they wished, once more of the clean up was done. The people didn't mind where they were put as long as they were home. Though they were curious how they were able to get home so quickly.

"All will be explained in due time." Balin assured them. The two hours were up, Kili's group came through and the process was started all over again.

Now that he was no longer needed, Fili went in search of Sigrid. He spots her on the balcony with Bruce and the others. Fili's face lights up, his heart fills with so much joy at the sight of her. He begins running up the stairs taking them two at a time until he reach them. Fili rushes forward and sweeps Sigrid into his arms holding her close and swings her around, causing her to laugh.

"Oh, how I missed you!" Fili declared.

"And I missed you, my love, more than you'll know. But you are home in time." Sigrid tells him with a smile.

"In time for what?"

"In time for the sonogram, Fili." Bruce tells him. Fili's eyes open wide in disbelief.

"Truly?" Fili asks

"Yes, Fili, we can go do it right now if you like." Bruce informs them.

An excited look comes over both of them and they agree. Bruce leads them to the birthing room closing the door behind them.

Natasha, Logan and Alina watch the happy couple follow Bruce into the birthing room, they all smile.

"Soon it will be you and Dwalin, Nat." Alina tells her dear friend. Natasha reaches down and strokes her flat belly. Then something occurred to her.

"I wonder how long my pregnancy will be?"

"You know that's a good question, we'll have to ask Bruce when he's finished with Fili and Sigrid. In the meantime let's go get something to eat and watch a movie, it's going to be a while until Dwalin and Thorin come through." Alina tells the others, they both agree.

"Jarvis, let us know when it's time for Dwalin and Thorin to come through." Natasha tells the A.I.

 ****As you wish Miss. Romanoff.****

The hours passed, Logan, Alina, Natasha, and Bruce, who joined them later, were having a James Bond marathon with Daniel Craig. By the time they finished the last movie, it was almost time for Dwalin to arrive. They watched one more movie, when Jarvis announced

 ****Miss. Natasha, Master Dwalin should be coming through the portal in 20 minutes.****

Natasha scrambles off of Alina's giant bed, rushing out of the room. She runs to her and Dwalin's chambers, so she can change back into her dress. Natasha and the others had all changed into their pajamas to be more comfortable watching movies.

Alina and the others followed more slowly behind her. Alina decided to stay in her PJ's. It was late and she was too tired to put on something pretty. She put on her bunny slipper, which Thorin found hilarious, her robe and went to the front gate. She walked up next to Logan who looked down at her then did a double take. He burst into a fit of laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You," he gasped, "You look like a five year old on Christmas morning!" Then collapsed into another fit of laughter, holding his stomach.

"I think she looks cute." Bruce said

"So do I." Natasha agreed.

At that moment the portal opened and out walkes Dwalin. He has a very serious and grumpy look on his face until his eyes meet Natasha's. His eyes light up but his expression never changes, trying to keep up appearances. Dwalin leads his group over to Balin who immediately takes over. Dwalin stands by to see if he can help, but Balin waves him off.

"Everything is under control, Brother, you can go on to see your lady love." Balin tells his little brother.

Dwalin gave Balin a sly smirk. He patted his brother on the back then walked calmly up the stairs to where the others were waiting. Once he was out of sight of the people down below he sprinted the rest of the way up the stairs. When he made it to the Royal Halls, he was nearly tackled by Natasha. She started peppering him with kisses, while he hugged and twirled her around.

Dwalin put Natasha down and went to say hello to the others. He embraced Bruce and Logan, giving Logan a head butt in greeting and, of course, nearly knocking himself out. Alina couldn't help but smirk. Dwalin walks up to Alina, crosses his arms as he looks down at her.

"Well, don't you look nice and fluffy," Dwalin says as he gently touched he forehead to Alina's, "You look nice and cozy oh and I love the shoes." Dwalin jokes.

Alina looks down at her slippers, wiggling her toes making the bunny's nose wiggle. Dwalin cracked a smile.

"Oh leave me alone, Dwalin, it's late, I'm tired and I just want my husband so I can go to bed."

Dwalin gave her a wry smile, "I think going to bed is the last thing on Thorin's mind, Lass."

Alina turns bright red at Dwalin's comment. Everyone gets a good laugh at her expense especially, Logan.

"Shut up, it's not funny!" she says dying of embarrassment.

"Of course it is, how often do we get to see a Stark blush." Natasha says with a glint in her eye.

After they all had a gotten a good laugh at Alina's expense, Natasha started dragging Dwalin away. He was more than eager to go home. Dwalin picked her up in his arms bridal style and practically ran to their chambers. Natasha couldn't wait to tell him he was going to be a father, but she wasn't sure how to do it.

Immediately upon reaching their home Dwalin attacked her neck while wrapping his arms around her. The great Black Widow was turned into a puddle of goo. Suddenly she came to her senses, she pulled away from Dwalin. Dwalin gave her a questioning look.

"Is something wrong, my ghivashel?"

A little smile played across her lips, "No nothing's wrong, Baby, I have a gift for you."

Dwalin smiled. "You needn't get me a gift, Amrâlimê, you are the greatest gift I could ever have."

"But you'll love this one."

Natasha turns to face Dwalin, taking his hand, placing it gently on her tummy. It took a minute for Dwalin to connect the dots. When he finally did, his eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Can it be true?"

Natasha walked over to him, giving him a hug.

"Yes, baby, it's true. I wasn't feeling well, so to satisfy Bruce's curiosity, he had me take a pregnancy test and it came out positive. We're going to have a baby, Dwalin!"

"But how could this be? You said you were sterile."

"During the battle, when Alina healed me, she must have healed me completely."

Dwalin whooped and hollard, spinning Natasha around.

"Thank you, my love, this is the greatest gift you could have given me besides yourself." Dwalin said with tears spilling over into his beard. Natasha couldn't help but tear up as well out of sheer happiness.

Meanwhile waiting on the Royal Halls overlooking the commotion stood Alina, Bruce, and Logan, waiting for the last group to come through the portal, waiting for Thorin.

"Do ya suppose Nat told Dwalin she's pregnant?" Logan asked. Just then they heard whooping and Hollaring.

"I'd say that's a safe bet," Bruce says with a yawn, "well I'm going to bed, tell Thorin welcome home for me when he returns." With that Bruce left to his chambers to turn in for the night.

"You don't have to stay with me, Logan, I'm perfectly fine on my own."

Logan patted her on the head just to annoy her. "Hey I promised to protect ya no matter what. If that means standing up here with ya, waiting for Hubby to arrive, I will. Then I'll hand you over to him."

Alina sighed and rolled her eyes, "Tell you what, Pin Cushion, let's go play poker until it's time for Thorin to get here."

Logan frowned, "Don't you start with me too, Stark!"

"I'm just playin' you know that." Logan throws an arm around her and they head back to the Royal Chambers.

Two hours and several hands later, Jarvis walks into the sitting room and annouces that the last group will be arriving in 5 minutes. Alina scrambles to her feet, puts on her robe and bunny slippers. Logan chuckles at the excited look on her face, he takes out a cigar which she automatically lights it with the snap of her fingers, then rushes out the door. Logan gets up at a leisurely pace then follows behind her.

Alina goes running down the hall and nearly slides off the balcony when she stops, Logan grabs her in time before she topples over.

"Would you calm down! Killing yourself is not going to get Thorin through any faster."

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just really excited to see him, I missed him so much."

"Noo, I didn't notice with all your sighing, and whining, and the self pitying you were doing." She smacks him on the arm.

Just then the portal opens and a bright white light erupts inside Erebor. From that white light steps the last of the Dwarves of Ered Luin. Some step boldly through, others more cautiously, but they were all looking around in wonder and awe. They could not believe that the trip that would have taken them a year or more to complete was done in merely a few seconds. Dwarves young and old shuffled through the portal, were greeted by Balin and the others. Alina searched the crowd trying to find Thorin, then she finally spotted him he was bringing up the rear, making sure every last Dwarrow had gone through.

Thorin was so happy to be home, though you couldn't tell by the expression on his face. He still had the stoic and majestic look of a Dwarven Monarch. His eyes roamed the halls though as he looked for one person in particular. He made his way over to where Balin stood.

"Hello Thorin."

"Hello Balin, how goes everything? Has everyone been able to find adequate homes."

"Yes, Thorin everything is under control, now let me do for you what I did for my brother and send you up to your chambers. I'm sure there's a certain young lady who is dying to see you."

Balin motioned with his head toward the balcony, where Alina was jumping up and down pulling on Logan's sleeve, while Logan had this annoyed look on his face. A half smile flickered across his face, then it was gone.

"No, I have a duty to my people to make sure they are made comfortable."

"Thorin, I'll take care of this, remember you have a wife and unborn children to attend to." At that thought a full blown smile blossoms on Thorin's face.

"Alright, I shall retire for the night, if anything should arise, inform Jarvis right away." With those instructions Thorin did an about face and headed for the stares. He suddenly heard his wife squeal in delight at watching him ascend the stairs. Thorin's pace up the stairs never changed.

Once he reached the top of the stairs and walked onto the balcony however, Thorin and Alina rushed into each other's arms. Thorin twirls her around then holds her at arm's length to get a better look at her. She blushes at what she's wearing.

"I was wearing something cute earlier but it got late."

Thorin laughed, then hugged her to him. "You look adorable in whatever you wear and I love your bunny shoes." Thorin says with a chuckle. That's when he noticed Logan standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Thorin gives Logan a little nod, then cuddles Alina to him a bit more.

"Well, Thorin, I officially give your wife back to you and believe me she has been a pain in the ass to take care of." Alina hits Logan on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Logan, I'm sure it was a difficult job watching over my brat," Thorin says as he kisses her forehead, "but I do appreciate it more than you know."

Logan chuckled. "It was my pleasu… someone's coming and I don't recognise the scent." Logan almost popped his claws when Thorin stopped him.

"It is alright, Logan, Tis only my sister, the Lady Dis." At the mention of his sister's name, he felt Alina give a shutter. Thorin held her tighter.

"Shh, Men gehyith (My little Dove), everything will be alright." Thorin whispers to his mate.

Dis climbed the last of the steps, looking around the royal halls in wonder. It had been a lifetime since she had seen these halls, now she gazes upon them in awe. It was like nothing had changed in these past 60 years. She could still recall running around those halls with her brothers chasing after her. As she looked around, her eyes landed on three figures. A tall burly man with some semblance of a beard that stopped at his chin. He was wearing some sort grey loose fitting trousers and was wearing some odd white foot wear.

The man was standing next to Thorin in a defensive position in front of him. That didn't bother Dis in the least bit, what did bother her was how the human girl she had just spotted was clinging to Thorin and he, in turn, was clinging to her. Thorin takes Alina by the hand and leads her towards Dis. Alina resists at first, but after an encouraging smile from Thorin, she falls in place next to him. Together they approach Dis.

"Ah, Sister dear, I am glad you are here before we retired for the night. I would like to introduce to you Alina Elizabeth Stark. Alina, this is my sister the Lady Dis." Alina curtseys in front of Dis as she would any Royal. Except this time feeling incredibly stupid, wearing her blue fleece pajamas with snowflakes on them and her white bunny slippers. Dis raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down.

"I apologize for the way I'm dressed, Lady Dis. I was already ready to go to bed, I was just waiting on Thorin." Ooh Alina wanted to bite her tongue off when she saw Dis' eyes grow wide then narrow.

"Brother, what exactly does this girl mean to you?" Thorin's chest puffed up with pride.

"Alina is my friend, my companion, my love and most importantly, my One." Dis' mouth fell open at Thorin's confession.

"And this man, who is he?" Logan stiffen when he was mentioned. He didn't like this Dwarrowdam, not one bit.

"This is Logan, Sister, the man who defeated Azog the Defiler. He is also our friend and Alina's body guard." Dis only nods.

Dis had so many questions she wanted answered but Thorin cut her off.

"Sister, let us discuss things tomorrow. It is late and I am sure we are all tired. Your rooms have been prepared and a maid has been made available. Now if there is nothing else we shall bid you goodnight." Thorin and Alina were walking toward their chambers when a thought occurred to Dis.

"Brother, which guest rooms belong to Miss Stark and which belong to Mr. Logan?" She looked around, but Logan was already gone.

"Logan's chambers are here in this wing nearby, while Alina shares my chambers."

Dis gave Thorin a disapproving look, a look which normally would have affected him, but not anymore.

"Do you think it is prudent for you and this human girl to be sharing a room? I think it would be better if she were to stay in the the guest wing, come with me, girl." Alina was about to follow Dis, if for no other reason than to appease Dis, when Thorin grabs her arm, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"She is not going anywhere, Dis, except to bed with me." Dis gives him an incredulous look.

"Why, Thorin?"

"I told you, she is my love. She is my life, and she is my wife."

Dis gasps. "Thorin tell me you did not."

Thorin gave her a smirk. "I did not what, Dis, take Alina as my bride? That is exactly what I did. And I know what that means by Dwarrow law, I am bound to her, to make her my wife according to our laws and traditions. I would not have it any other way. Now, Dis if there is nothing else, my wife and I would like to retire."

Thorin picks up Alina bridal style and carries her to their chambers, kicking the door shut after he enters. Leaving Dis no other choice but to retire to her own chambers. She would find out what was going on tomorrow, boy was she in for more surprises.


	61. Chapter 61 Thorins Welcome Home

****As with the last chapter, not Beta'd any mistakes are my own.****

 ****WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT!****

The minute Thorin kicked the door shut, Alina was all over him. She began kissing his chin, nuzzling his neck, licking and biting him. He shifted her position so she could wrap her legs around his waist, giving him better access to kiss her. Thorin pulls her hair back so he could get at her neck, biting, sucking causing a huge hickey much to his satisfaction, she moaned at the sensation. She, in turn, gives Thorin a hickey to match. His eyes rolled back and his hips started bucking.

He crashes through the bedroom doors and sets Alina down on her feet. He takes hold of her top with the intention of ripping it off her.

"Don't you dare, Thorin, I love these pajamas." Thorin pauses, then lifts the top over her head. Then he pulls her pajama bottoms and panties off, she steps out of them. Now, she is completely exposed to him, Thorin groaned at the sight of her. She looks so beautiful standing before him naked.

He shrugged out of his coat, then picked her up again and takes her to the bed. Thorin places Alina gently on the bed, giving her a passionate kiss as he strokes her flat belly. Thorin pulls away in order to undress. He quickly strips, flinging his clothes everywhere. Once he is free of clothing, Thorin flexes his muscles showing off a bit for his wife. She giggles at his antics, Thorin, smiling, walks back over to the bed, getting under the covers with his wife.

"Thorin, I'm cold." Alina tells him, Thorin pulls her into an embrace, kissing her.

"I shall warm you up." He said with a wicked look in his eyes, then pulls the covers over his head, he begins kissing and suckling on her breasts as his hand drift down between her legs. Thorin parts her folds with his fingers, slowly begins to fondle her.

"You are so wet for me, Men Azyung (My Lover). I must taste you."

Thorin slides further under the covers until he is positioned between her legs. He spreads her legs further apart, kissing her inner thighs, making her squirm from the feel of his beard. He smiled, kissing up her thighs until he reached exactly where he wants to be. Thorin licks his lips in anticipation, then slowly brings his mouth down on her cunt and begins to suckle. Using his tongue to stimulate her nub making her buck her hips and cry out. He smirked while he continued his ministrations, he loves hearing the sounds she's making.

"You make such beautiful noises, Men Azyung. You taste better than I remember." Thorin goes back to licking and suckling on her womanhood.

She continues to scream and moan, which is like music to Thorin's ears. He has to hold her hips down to stop her from bucking into his face. Alina can't take it anymore, she grabs Thorin by the hair and pulls. Thorin let's out a long moan, which vibrates through her body sending a wave of pleasure through her. She comes all over Thorin's face. He's in heaven, as he licks her clean.

"Men blugar nai ghelekh (You taste so good)" Thorin mumbles with is head still buried in her muff.

She tugs on his hair again pulling him up her body in order to kiss him. His mouth and beard slick with her juices, he kisses her ravenously. She can taste herself on his lips and tongue.

"Are you warm enough now, Amrâlimê?" He asks as he smiles down at her.

"No, Thorin, I need more." She gasps after that intense kiss.

"Your wish is my command, my Queen."

Thorin takes himself in hand. Rubbing himself against her opening, slicking himself up with her juices. He slowly pushes inside her, closing his eyes and letting out a moan as he slides deeper into her. Thorin stills his movement and relishes being inside her again.

"Mahal, I have missed you so much, woman. I had almost forgotten what it was like to feel you clench around me. You are a wonder!"

"I missed you too, Thorin, it feels so good to have you inside me again. But I need more, Love, please I need you to move." Alina begs.

Thorin smirks down at her and slowly withdrawls until only the tip of his member remain in her, he gave her a swallow thrust.

"Don't tease me, Thorin, please."

She raises her hips trying to get Thorin to go in deeper, but he refuses. He was enjoying torturing her. Though, his need for her was just as great, he's having fun. He continued with the shallow thrusts for a while, until he can't take it anymore. He thrusts in hard and deep, she screams as he enters her. Thorin growls as he begins thrusting into his wife.

"Rukhosh men Azyung. (Scream, my lover) I want the whole kingdom to hear your pleasure." He says as he's pounding into her with all his might, her screams become louder

"Fill me, my love, I need you to go deeper." Alina screams.

Thorin lifts her leg hooking it to his hip. He thrust harder and slides in even deeper scraping every nerve inside her, she begins to build again. Thorin is in heaven, he can feel her walls spasming around him. He desperately tries to bring her to climax.

"Come for me, my love." Thorin growls out.

He hits a certain spot that has her screaming and digging her nails into his back, making him moan loudly. Thorin continues to aim for that spot as her screams get louder and louder.

"Rukhosh men kherum, azyung (Scream my name, lover). Thorin demands.

"Oh, god, Thorin, faster, harder, I'm almost there!"

Thorin begins to thrust harder into her, suddenly he lifts her off the bed, she automatically wraps her legs aound his waist. He grabs a hold of her backside and starts lifting her and slamming her down hard onto his is member while he thrusts upward. The whole time Thorin is grunting and growling, every now and then cursing in Kzudul.

He sets her down on the setee for a moment, she takes the opportunity to get down on her knees in front of him, taking him in her mouth She can taste herself on his cock. She starts jerking him off, licking and sucking his cock, moaning so the vibrations go through him. Thorin's knees almost buckle, he was not expecting her to start sucking him off, he moves her hair aside so he can get a better view. Loving what he is seeing, Thorin grabs a handful of hair, then starts thrusting into her mouth very slowly. She nearly gags on his long, thick member. Alina pulls away licking his manhood like a lollipop. She licks off the precum from the head, flicking her tongue inside the slit. Thorin pushes her away making her land on her butt, he kneels down in front of her.

"You must stop, my love, before I come in your mouth. I want to come deep inside you, I want to fill you with my essence until it drips from you, I want to feel you come around me. Feel your walls contracting around me." He says and surges foward to kiss her, knocking her on her back on the stone floor.

Thorin has her pinned to the floor, he goes back to attacking her neck, kissing her jaw, nibbling on her earlobe. Alina suddenly reverses the pin, much to the surprise of Thorin. She gets on top of him and slams herself down hard onto his manhood. Thorin lets out a yell and begins cursing in Khuzdul. He puts his hands behind his head as he watches his goddess ride him.

"Ride me harder men azyung, ride me into oblivion."

She pulls completely off of Thorin, impaling herself on him hard, she begins riding Thorin wildly. Thorin thrusting up to meet her. She does a reverse cowgirl with her legs spread wide, Thorin begins thrusting up into her, while playing with her clit. Thorin cries out his pleasure the whole time.

"Mahal, men azyung, you are so beautiful, I love watching my cock disappear inside of your soaking wet, tight, hot, cunt, knowing that your wetness is for me... it is for me is it not, my love?

Alina threw her head back, "Oh god, oh shit, yes, yes, Thorin it's only for you, I am yours for the taking, make me come."

Thorin picks her up and places her on her hands and knees never once pulling out, he immediately begins thrusting into her. Thorin pulls all the way out then thrusts back in hard. Finally he can feel it, her walls contracting on him.

"Come, my love, be my good girl and come for me." Thorin growls out as he continues to thrust into her, his sweaty body glistening in the candlelight.

Alina can't answer Thorin, she can only cry out his name and push back against him, trying desperately to push him in deeper.

"Ah, Thorin, I'm going to…" She didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence when Thorin speeds up his thrust, causing her muscles to contract on him as she has a powerful orgasm. Alina throws her head back and screams out her pleasure while Thorin continues to pound into her until he explodes inside her. He continues pumping inside her as he spills his seed deep within her. It is the best orgasm Thorin has ever had.

When he finally finishes spilling into her, Thorin withdrawls and flops down beside her on the cold floor. His overheated body welcoming the cold. Thorin pulls Alina on top of him, hugging her close. They are both panting from exhaustion, Thorin kisses the top of her head. She looks up at him and smiles.

"I guess you really missed me."

"And you me, Amrâlimê." Thorin says with a chuckle.

"You have no idea, love."

They lay there in silence for a little while longer, then Thorin stands up, holding a hand out to Alina. She takes his, he pulls her up into his arms. Picking her up he carries her to the bed.

"I will be right back." Thorin heads for the washroom, he comes back with a warm washcloth, and begins cleaning his essence off of his love. He tosses the washcloth away, then crawls into bed with Alina, pulling her into his arms.

Thorin sighs. "I have missed holding you, Amrâlimê. I had not realized how much I need you, sleeping without you was the worst. I would wake up every morning expecting to see you next to me."

"It was the same for me, I had to sleep with one of your shirts, just to have your scent." Thorin chuckles into her hair.

"What else has happened in my absence."

"I had another ultrasound the other day." Thorin sits up, he looks at her concerned.

"What is wrong with the babies?" His voice cracks with the emotion. Alina cups his cheek, Thorin leans into her touch.

"Thorin, there's nothing wrong with the babies. Bruce wanted to see how everything is progressing. He says that I'll have an ultrasound regularly since this is an unprecedented pregnancy."

"So, you had the ultrasound with out me?" Thorin questions, hurt showing in his eyes. He wanted to be there for everything, no matter how insignificant it is. He was definitely going to be there for the birth, nothing would keep him away.

"Sweetheart, it was only one ultrasound, there will be more." Thorin pouts anyway.

"I do not want to miss anything concerning our children, Amrâlimê. From now on I shall be informed of any ultrasound or exam that you have." Thorin says in a serious tone.

"Yes, my King, Bruce and I will inform you anytime I have anything done." Alina said, trying to hold back a giggle at the look on Thorin's face.

His pout turns into a radiant smile, "Good, thank you, my Queen." He leans down and kisses her.

He kisses her again, he feels his passion rising again, He moves to get in between her legs.

"Men zirikh menu (I want you)." He says as he kisses her more passionately.

"Again, so soon?"

"That is what you do to me, my love. I want you so bad it hurts" He grinds his member into her stomach to prove his point.

Alina can feel herself getting wet again, just from his words. She shifts underneath him, opening her legs wider.

"Take me."

That was all she had to say for Thorin to plunge back in, though this time he was going to take his time. He kisses every inch of her and slowly makes love to his wife until the dawn.


	62. Chapter 62 Fili, Friendships, and Change

****As with the last chapter, not Beta'd any mistakes are my own.****

Thorin wakes up the next morning spooning with his wife. He carefully turns over as to not disturb her. Thorin yawns, when he opened his eyes he sees an Iron Man suit looming over them. Thorin freaks out, falling off the bed, startling Alina awake. She peers over the side of the bed, there lies Thorin on his back completely naked. She begins to laugh at him.

"What happened to you, oh hi Jarvis." Alina says, not in the least bit surprised that Jarvis is in their room.

"This metal monstrosity startled me." Thorin says as he gets off the floor and climbs back into bed.

 ****My apologies, King Thorin, it was not my intention.****

"What did you need Jarvis, how can I help you?" Alina asks.

 ****Mr. Dwalin sent me in to find out if you and the King would be joining them for breakfast in the Great Hall. Or as he put it, 'Jarvis go in there and get their lazy arses out of bed, they can continue later.'****

Alina looked at Thorin, "You know we really should get up, we can't leave your sister alone, her first day back."

"But she is not alone, the Company is with her and her sons" Thorin says as he begins nibbling on Alina's earlobe, her eyes roll back. She hears someone clear their throat.

 ****Miss Stark, what shall I tell the others?****

"Tell them we'll be along shortly, The Queen and I have something to discuss." Thorin informs Jarvis, Jarvis then leaves their bedroom.

"What do we have to discuss?"

"Whether you want to make love now or after breakfast?" Thorin says with a glint in his eyes.

"Could we do both?"

"Absolutely, my love, we will do whatever you want." Thorin says as he slides under the covers and in between her legs.

Jarvis returns to the Great Hall, he walks up to Dwalin to inform him of what Thorin has said.

 ****The King says that he and the Queen will arrive shortly, after they discuss something.****

"What are they going to discuss?" Kili asks.

 ****I'm sorry sir, I am not at liberty to say.****

Dwalin and Natasha look at each other then roll their eyes.

"Oh Mahal we will not be seeing them for a while."

"Why?" Kili asks

"Lad if you can not figure it out on your own, then you're too young to know."

Kili gave them a puzzled look, until Fili leaned over to inform him."

"Oh, ew, I would have preferred that you did not tell me, brother." Dwalin and the others laughed.

Dis seethed quietly, she looked around the Great Hall, at the strangers that were there, she had no idea there were so many humans that were friends of Dwarves. She was automatically suspicious of them all, especially the young girl that was sitting next to Fili. Dis had her suspicions, she only hoped she was wrong, and Fili did not go the route of his uncle. That would be something she would not allow. He was the crowned prince, for Mahal's sake.

An hour later Thorin and Alina show up, looking very refreshed. Thorin leads Alina to the head of the table where they both sit down, her at his right. The Company give Thorin a cheeky grin which Thorin completely ignores.

"Did you have a nice discussion, Thorin?" Dwalin asks while holding back a chuckle.

"As a matter of fact we did, Master Dwarf." Alina tells him with a wink. The Company, Logan, and Natasha begin to laugh. Bruce turned red and chuckles.

The whole time this is going on Dis looks on suspiciously, while the council looks on confused. They hadn't the slightest idea of what was going on, but by the look on the face of Lady Dis, it couldn't be good. Right now her gaze was fixed upon her eldest son, Prince Fili. The council wanted to know why. Once the laughter died down, Dis immediately pounced on Fili, standing up, she addresses her son.

"Fili who is this human girl that you have sitting beside you?"

Fili looked down at his plate, the food turning to ash in his mouth. Fili can't bear to look at his mother. His eyes search anywhere else but his mother, until finally he makes eye contact with Thorin. Thorin gives him a half smile, his eyes flicking between Fili and Sigrid. He picks up Alina's hand, kissing it, then gives Fili a deliberate nod. Fili takes a deep breath, squared his shoulders, then turns to face his mother.

"Amad, this is Princess Sigrid of Dale, she is my betrothed… and the mother of your first grandchild." Fili blurts out, he gave a quick glance at his uncle, Thorin gives Fili a supporting nod.

Dis stood there in complete shock, looking between her son and brother. She couldn't believe what Fili had done, how could he have gotten involved with a human? Dis slumped back in her chair, covering her face with her hand.

"What were you thinking, Fili, she's human."

Sigrid was about to open her mouth to point out that she in fact is not human, but a mutant. Alina caught her eye and shook her head, Dis was dealing with a lot as it is. She didn't need to add mutants on top of that. That would be something they would have to deal with later.

"Mother, I was thinking that I, like Uncle, have found my One. And I have no intention of giving Sigrid or my child up, I fought too hard to protect and keep them safe."

"Fili, do you realize that you and Sigrid can never undo your betrothal?" Dis asks her first born son.

Fili was about to answer his mother, when Thorin spoke.

"Why would he want to, Sister? Fili has found his One just as I have and is soon to be a father," Thorin says, "would you have him abandon his own child and its mother?"

Dis glared at Thorin, thinking this was all his fault. Then her eyes shifted to Alina, she truly disliked this human that had ensnared her brother. While Sigrid and Alina were both human, Dis considered Sigrid to be the more innnocent of the two. Maybe it was because the girl is young and is royalty. It could also be the arrogance that she could see in Alina that put her off.

At that moment, it finally clicks in the minds of the members of Thorin's council. That their King was betrothed and by the way he's acting he might as well be married already. That meant Nalkon's sister, Thila never stood a chance, perhaps they will need to find another way to manipulate Thorin. But, right now they need to address the issue of the girl beside him.

"My king, before we discuss Prince Fili's situation any further, might I ask who is this young lady and who all these other people are?" Asks Dimrund.

Thorin stares sternly at Dimrund, his expression betraying nothing. He glances at Logan, Natasha and Bruce, then finally at Alina. Though his eyes linger on her for a bit more.

"That discussion will be better held in council, Dimrund. For now let us enjoy our breakfast."

Dimrund bowed his head and scowled, he wants information on these people now. Unfortunately what Thorin said was law and he had no other choice but to wait.

Dis was also curious about these humans that Thorin and the others held in such high regards. She had learned last night a little about what this Logan person did during the battle, but not in any detail. She could only speculate about the other three. She couldn't imagine what role the others played in the battle, but she was determined to find out. Dis especially want to learn about the human girl, Alina, and what her role was in that epic battle.

'By the look of her, I imagine it was nothing important,' Dis thought bitterly.

The morning meal went on as normal. Idle conversations could be heard here and there as they ate. Once it seemed that everyone was finished, and Thorin made sure Alina ate every bite of food from her third helping, Thorin called the room to order.

"Before we meet in the council room, I would like to have a private word with my Company." Thorin informs them. Everyone, but the Company, gets up to leave.

"Alina, Logan, Bruce and Natasha may stay."

Dis turns to glare at Thorin, but Thorin completely ignores it. She turns, leaving in a big huff.

Once the others left and it was only the Company, Thorin was able to relax. He pulled Alina into his lap, giving her a firm kiss on the lips. Thorin sighs after breaking apart.

"I needed that." Thorin says with a twinkle in his eye. The Company along with Logan, Natasha and Bruce chuckle.

"Alright if you are finished kissing your wife, can we get on with this?" Dwalin asks as he holds Natasha in his lap, one hand on her flat belly.

"Yes, there are a few things I wish to discuss with you. First I would like to thank you all for the friendship and loyalty you have shown me, it means a great deal to me."

"You will always have our friendship and loyalty, Thorin, is that not right lads?" Gloin states and the others agree. Thorin thanks them once again.

"The second thing I wanted to discuss is what happened at the Battle, You all know how much help the Mutants were in the Battle, however, I want no one to make mention of their powers."

There was a low growl coming from Logan.

"Why not, Bub, you ashamed of us, of Alina?" Logan says while standing up and getting into a defensive position.

"Not at all, Logan, I am very proud to have fought along side you and prouder still to call you and the X-Men friends. But, I want no mention made of this, mainly for my sister. She is dealing with a great deal right now, what with Fili being betrothed and him becoming a father at the same time. I do not want to add to her stress by informing her that her daughter-in -law to be is a mutant, all of that will be revealed in due time."

Satisfied with the answer, Logan sits back down.

"The next thing I would like to talk about is having my Company become part of my council." Thorin tells them.

The is a shocked silence that permeates through out the Great Haall. The company stares at Thorin, until finally Gloin breaks the silence.

"Why on earth would you want us on your council? It is like what Balin said, we are not the best or the brightest. What good could we be to you?" There is a murmur of agreement from the others.

"Because as I said before you are my most trusted and loyal friends. I inherited this council from my father and grandfather, I need Dwarves I can trust completely, and I trust all of you."

The Company huddles together in order to talk about Thorin's proposition, Thorin smiles. After some time has passed, they break apart, Gloin turns to Thorin.

"We accept."


	63. The Council Meeting

**SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS FROM THE BEGINNING, BUT I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE HOBBIT, AVENGERS, OR X-MEN. THEY EACH BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS. I'M ONLY BORROWING THEM.**

"Excellent I am glad you all have accepted. Now let us join the others in the council room, I'm sure they have many questions."

The Company stood up and head for the door. Thorin helps Alina up, takes her in his arms giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Goodbye, my love, I shall see you this afternoon for lunch, have a good day and stay out of trouble." Thorin says as he nuzzles her nose with his.

"Logan I leave my Queen in your care." Thorin tells Logan.

"No problem, Bub, she's in good hands."

At the same time Dwalin was embracing Natasha as well.

"Have a good day Lass, and be careful, do not do anything too strenuous. Remember you are in a delicate condition now."

Natasha rolls her eyes and kisses Dwalin on the nose. "Don't worry you big teddy bear, I'll be careful. As a matter of fact I'm going to go talk to Bruce and see if he can determine when I'll have the baby."

"Good idea, love, and as soon as you find out when the babe will arrive, you send for me." Dwalin says to Natasha.

With that Thorin and Dwalin follow the rest of the Company out of the hall to the council room. Once there, Bofur throws the doors open and everyone files in. The others on the council, stare at the Company as they take their seats in the vacant spots around the table. Grogrim looks slightly annoyed seeing the Company come in with Thorin, but at least it wasn't the humans.

"My king I must ask, what is the meaning of this?"

"My Company has agreed to become part of my council, Grogrim, do you have a problem with that?" Thorin asks.

"No, my king, but what positions will they hold on the council?" Nalkon asks.

"I have already chosen the position each member of my Company will have. Balin is, of course, my chief advisor, Dwalin, as you know is captain of the guard but will also be in of the training of the army. Gloin will be head of finance, and Bofur will head of the mining operations. Ori is our new scribe and Nori will be our master spy. Bombur will be in charge of the kitchens and our food supply, and Bifur will be in charge of merchants. With the help of Dori and of course Oin will be head of all of our medical needs and recruiting new healers."

With that, the Company sat down in their assigned chairs. Dwalin, of course, sitting next to Thorin on his left while Balin was on his right. The others on the council had no other choice but to agree to what Thorin had decided, this put a kink in the conspiritors plans. It would be harder to manipulate him with so many of his friends in the same room with him. Perhaps it was time to devise a new plan.

Not all the members of the council were upset though, Chalbar and Nalbar were very welcoming to the new members of the council as were Boldin, Storond and Garond. Boldin stood up to address the Company.

"On behalf of myself and the other members of the council, I welcome the Company of our king to his council."

The rest of the Company nod their heads in acknowledgement. Thorin goes to his chair and sits down.

As soon as everyone is settled the questions begin.

"My King, what of the humans that are now residing within the mountain, who exactly are they?" Nalkon asks

"My One, is the young lady I spoke to you about that we met in Rivendell." Thorin informed the council.

They had not realized that the same young woman that was by his side at breakfast was in fact the the same one that the Company had met in Rivendell. The person that had known the Durin's fate and had come to change it.

"Though I had not realized that Alina was my One at the time." Dwalin snorts at Thorin's comment, Thorin ignores him.

"As I had informed you in Ered Luin, Alina came to this world to accompany us on our journey in order to ensure that my nephews and I lived."

"My King, how is it that she knew of your fate?" Garond asks.

"In her world there is detailed documentation concerning our journey and the battle that was to come after we claimed the mountain." Balin answered.

"And why would she and her people risk their lives to help us?" Nalkon asks.

Balin continues. "Because in her world this particular group of people are heros that fight against injustice, and they believed that what was about to befall the Dwarves of Erebor was a grave injustice."

"If they are so against injustice, why did they not help us when the Dragon first attacked?" Grogrim asked with a sneer.

"Simple, none of them were born when that event happened, except for Logan. And the means to travel to this world was not yet available until Tony Stark made it." Dwalin points out.

Chalbar nods, "Fair enough, then I must ask, why have they still here?"

"I extended to them an invitation to stay with us because I feel it is the honorable thing to do given that they had provided us with so much help. Keep in mind not all of the Avengers and X-Men accepted my offer as they had to return to defend their own world." Thorin tells him.

Tell us more of about our guests that have remained behind, Thorin." Dis says as she leans forward in her chair

"Bruce Banner is what is known in their world as a doctor, a healer. During the battle, he was in the healing tents along with the Elves and when things began to deteriorate around Dale, he joined the fighting there."

"Natasha had been assigned to the fighting in Dale and my understanding she did an incredible job there."

"And as an unexpected turn of events Natasha happens to be my One and is staying her indefinitely, she is also having my child." Dwalin says proudly.

The Company cheered at hearing Dwalin's good news, they each got up to pat Dwalin on the back. Some of them even going so far as giving him headbutt. The other on the council hid their disapproval about another half Dwarf being born, they were nontheless curtious about congratulating Dwalin.

Dis was also not too happy of the prospect of another half dwarf in the kingdom. Not that she had anything against it, her own grandchild was going to be of mix blood as well, and the child was not at fault. But she was more worried about how the child would be treated by the rest of her people. Would the Dwarves of Erebor be willing to accept a half breed child, only time would tell.

Once everything had settled down again, the meeting continued as Thorin then explained where and how the other Avengers and X-men contributed to the battle. He explained to them how each member had been spread out throughout the battle field among the Dwarves, Men, and Elves. Of course no mention was made of the X-men using their mutant powers.

"And what of your betrothed, Thorin, where was she throughout the battle?" asked one of the council members.

"She too is a healer and was either in the healing tents tending to the wounded or out in the battlefield helping to bring in the wounded. Many of our kin, men and Elves survived because of her and her…unique ability to heal. An ability that she learned in her own world."

That explanation was easily accepted by the council, but, Dis, knowing her brother, felt that he was holding something back. Whether it was something good or not she wasn't sure but she was going to find out.

Dimrund had one last question. "The man, Thorin, the tall burly man, what was his role in this battle?"

Thorin gave them a lop sided grin. Ah, Logan, he single handedly destroyed Azog the Defiler."

The council gasped, it was hard for them to grasp that a single human could slay the likes of Azog. Azog was a giant, towering over everyone and everything. Apparently the council had yet to get a good look a Logan.

"Logan took it upon himself to become my shadow and follow me everywhere I went to ensure my safety. At one point we were separated and I faced Azog alone. Unfortunately I was injured and had to pull away from the fight. That is when Logan took over. It was a spectacular fight, I do not think Azog had ever met anyone as formidible as Logan before. Once it was all over, Logan had eviscerated Azog, tied his own intestine around his neck and threw him over the falls for all his men to see."

There was a mixture of shock, disgust, and pride on the faces of different members of the council as they heard the tale of the great Wolverine. Those that had ulterior motives viewed Logan with wariness and suspicion, while the others viewed him as a hero.

"We will discuss the others that were involve in the battle when they come back. I would like to have another celebration now that all of our people are here, but that will be put off for a while until we have had time to rebuild a little more."

"I believe, My King, that it would be in the best interest of the people to let them settle into their new homes before we begin assigning them tasks, they did only arrive last night. I think two days should be good enough for all to organise their homes." Balin observes.

Thorin nods his head in agreement. "We must also find a secure place where we can keep and teach the Dwarflings, we can not have them running about the kingdom with so many things in disrepair. Dis, I would ask that you enlist the help of other Dwarrowdams to help with care and education of the Dwarflings."

"As you wish, Thorin, I'll enlist the help of wives of Bombur and Gloin." Dis informs them as she makes notes.

"We also need to get the forges running and the mines inspected so the miners can get back to work." Dimrund says.

"The forges have been lit, with a little help from Smaug." Gloin smirks, "that is the least of our worries. I think that rebuilding the mines can come after we make Erebor safe. We will need everyone's help to make this kingdom secure again, after that then we can worry about the mines."

"There are more important things to discuss, Thorin." Bombur says to him.

"As of right now, Thorin, I do not think we have enough food stocked up for all of Erebor to last the entire winter." Bombur informs his king.

There were mumurs of worry and disbelief running through the council, Thorin stroked his beard as he thought. There must be a way to provide food for his people.

"Bombur, you will first get a count of all of our supplies together and report to me, Bofur and Bifur will help you. The food brought by the Dwarves from the Iron Hill will help out. Once we have determined what we have in stock and how long it will last us, we shall begin to organise who we could possibly begin trading with."

"As you wish Thorin, I'll have that list ready for you by the end of the week." Bombur says.

"Now there is one last thing I would like to address before this council comes to an end." Thorin states. All those present begin to pay close attention.

"I would like to address sending some of our men to Dale to assist in the rebuilding of their city."

There was an uproar between the old council memebers and the new. Those of the new council thought it was a great idea, but those on the old… not so much.

"Why should we split our man power into helping those humans, let the lesser being fend for themselves."

Thorin's eyebrow ticked in irritation at that comment. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself.

"We should help them because it is the honorable thing to do," Balin explains, "They were more than willing to help us in our time of need in Esgoroth and during the time of the battle. Their women, helped with the wounded, they shared their supply of food that the Elves had given them in order to feed those wounded, and began cleaning some parts of the mountain so that the returning soldiers had someplace clean to lie down. We can not turn our back on the city after all the help they have offered us, to do so invites darkness."

"I think it is a good idea, also considering the fact that we are soon to be family, Uncle." Fili states from where he sits on the other side of Balin.

"I too agree with the king, we do not need to make an enemy of a kingdom so close to our own." Boldin says.

"Good, I will send Fili with a Company of Dwarves to help with the reconstruction. One Dwarf is worth 10 of their men so the reconstruction should move along swiftly. Now that we have gotten a few things straighten out, we shall adjourn for lunch.


	64. Due Date and Hormones

While the meeting had been going one, Natasha met up with Bruce to get a check up and see how her pregnancy was progressing. She walked into the Birthing Room looking around for Bruce. She spotted him typing away on his laptop making notes on his new patient, he looked up and smiled at Natasha.

"Ah, Tasha, I was just starting a file on you, what brings you in today." Bruce asks as he takes his glasses off and cleans them.

"Well I wanted to get some information on the baby and try to determine how far along I am, if of course you have the time."

Bruce smiled brightly at her and motioned her over to the examining table. "No, Natasha, I have all the time in the world right now, so why don't you take this gown and go change. We'll start the exam when you get back."

Natasha went into the washroom to change coming out a few minutes later. She walked over to the exam table and with Bruce's help got on top of it. Bruce began his examination and was pretty sure that Natasha was about 3 months now. Bruce decided that he would perform an ultrasound, he was hoping that by determining the size of the fetus they could narrow down her due date.

So without further delay, Bruce had Natasha lay down and lift her gown. He applied the gel to her tummy and then began to run the transducer along her abdomen. It took a moment, but Bruce was finally able to locate the fetus. He took measurement of the fetus from different angles and made notes, then he wiped the gel off of Natasha's stomach.

"Ok, Tash, you can get dressed now, let me do some quick calculations and then I'll let you know the results." Bruce informs her.

Natasha quickly gets up and gets dressed. She comes back out with an anxious look on her face she goes and sits down at Bruce's desk.

"Okay so we have determined that you are in fact three months pregnant and you are only having one. The size of the fetus on the ultrasound only confirms it and if the baby keeps growing at this rate you will give birth between nine and twelve months. More likely nine month like any other human birth."

Natasha couldn't believe in six short month she and Dwalin would be parents, she couldn't have been more overjoyed. She was actually a little nervous at the thought of having so little time to prepare for the baby. But she was sure that with Alina and everyone else's help they would be ready in time. She got dressed and headed out of the wash room. She gave Bruce a hug and a kiss then left.

Natasha walked out of the birthing room looking for Logan and Alina, she found them sitting on the floor with Alina's head in Logan's lap. She walked up to them and quirked an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you just come into the birthing room and wait?" She asked the duo.

"Cause the kid got hot and wanted to lie down on the floor. She decided to use me as a pillow." Logan says with a frown.

Alina only smiles up at her. "So what did you find out?"

Natasha smiles and strokes her belly, "I am three months along, Bruce did an ultrasound and says the baby is the right size for a human baby. Basing everything on that I will probably give birth at nine month, maybe pushing it a year. But Bruce is more confident nine months."

Alina squeals and tells Logan to help her up. She goes and gives Natasha a fierce hug, "I envy you, Nat, getting to see your little one so soon. In another month you'll be showing and look at me you can't even tell I'm pregnant! Alina says bursting into tears.

Suddenly her mood changes and Alina gets all happy. "We need to get you and Dwalin moved into one of the bigger apartments in the Royal Wing, ooh and we need to go shopping for baby things." Alina announces as she begins to walk off towards the Royal Wing.

Logan and Natasha look at each other, "Boy I hope I don't become an emotional rollercoaster like her." Natasha tells Logan.

"I think it's the double dose of hormones she's getting." Logan chuckles, "We better catch up with her before she realizes she's alone and starts cryin'."

"How do you know she'll do that?"

"Because it happened earlier when she thought I had left her alone." Logan informs Natasha with a sigh.

Natasha pats him on the back, "Cheer up, Logan, it's only for another 13 months."

"Ah, shit." The two hurry their steps to catch up to Alina. she had yet to notice they were not right behind her.

They arrived just as Alina turned around to address Natasha. "So, I think we should talk to Thorin and Dwalin about which apartment you should have. I think it should be one with several bedrooms just in case you have more children, but then again you could alway just move again.

Natasha shook her head and smiled, "Alina you're babbling, calm down we still have plenty of time to get ready for the baby."

Alina looked at her as if she had lost her mind "I have plenty of time, you only have six months and there's a lot to do."

Suddenly, Alina gasps. "Oh my god, I only have 13 months to get ready for the babies and there isn't even a nursery for them yet, and we're not even married yet! I have to go talk to Thorin. Jarvis will you take a message to the king, please? Will you tell him that I want to have lunch with him alone, that we have a lot to talk about."

**Right away Miss. Stark**

"Thank you, hey I'll see you guys later I'm going to wait for Thorin." Alina tells Logan and Natasha as she skips off.

Leaving them standing in the middle of the hallway, they turn and look at each other, "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"She probably had too much sugar for breakfast." Logan says, "Well I might as well go with you to find Dwalin, maybe he and I can spar after the good news."


	65. 65 The News

Natasha and Logan watch Alina skip off to her room, Natasha shakes her head. "She's such a brat." Natasha tells Logan.

"Yeah, but she's our brat." Logan counters.

"True enough, come on, Logan, let's go find Dwalin and tell him the good news.

They head down to the council room to see if Dwalin is still there, but when they get there the room is already empty. It was already lunch time so the next logical place he would be is in the dining hall eating. Natasha and Logan enter the dining hall seeing Bruce and the entire company there minus Thorin, who had surely gone to have lunch with Alina.

They look around to see where Dwalin is sitting , but he spots them first, standing up he motions for them to come join him. When Natasha reaches him, Dwalin embraces her, giving her a peck on the lips while his hand drifts to her tummy.

"Hello, Amrâlimê, how was your morning?" Dwalin asks as he pulls out the chair for Natasha, then he sits down next to her. Logan sitting on the other side of Dwalin.

"It was good, I went to see Bruce this morning to find out how far along I am and to see if he could determine when the baby is due."

"And what did he tell you if you don't mind me asking?" Balin asks from the other side of Natasha.

"He said that I'm three months pregnant and that judging by the size of the fetus, I should be due in six months.

Dwalin had been smiling the whole time Natasha was explaining everything, suddenly his face fell.

"Six-six months? But, but tha-that is too soon, how will the babe survive?!" Dwalin started hyperventilating then suddenly his eyes rolled back and he passes out.

"Dwalin!" Natasha cried out as he began to slide underneath the table. Logan grabbed Dwalin and began to haul him up into a sitting position. Bruce who happened to be sitting across from Dwalin got up, rushed over to Dwalin and started checking his vital signs.

"It's okay, he just passed out, luckily I happen to have some smelling salts with me just in case you or Alina fainted, Natasha." Bruce informs Natasha who raises an eyebrow at the doctor, what an odd thing to carry in one's pocket.

Bruce broke open the smelling salts and passed it under Dwalin's nose, almost immediately, Dwalin jerked awake and looked around at everyone that was now crowded around him.

"What happened?" He asks sitting up more in the chair.

"You passed out, Bub, after hearing Nat's news." Logan informs him.

Dwalin looks at Logan confused for a moment then it dawns on him what Logan is talking about, panic once again begins to set in his eyes as he turns to look at Natasha.

"Did you say six months, my love, the baby is due in six months?" It's too soon it will never survive outside your womb!" Dwalin nearly yells at Natasha.

Natasha peers down at her love with a confused look then suddenly she understands, tears begin to fill her eyes at his concern.

"No, honey, you don't have to worry about the baby, it'll be fully developed in six months, isn't that right Bruce."

Dwalin turns to look at Bruce crossing his arms waiting for an explanation. Bruce takes off his glasses and wipes them before answering.

"That's right Dwalin, human pregnancies aren't nearly as long as Dwarrow pregnancies, human pregnancies only lasts nine months. Though as I told Natasha this one could actually last twelve, but I highly doubt it."

"I don't understand, Lad, why is it that Natasha's pregnancy is only going to last nine months when Alina's and Sigrid's are going to last 18 months?" Dwalin asks concern still lacing his voice.

"That's because both Alina and Sigrid are mutants with long lives so they're bodies are compromising with how long a Dwarf baby needs. While Natasha is human, although she too has an extended life, her body is adjusting the baby's growth to suit her needs. I'd say more than likely the baby will have more human traits than Dwarf."

Everyone that was listening to Bruce nod their head, understanding Bruce's explanation. Dwalin and surprisingly Balin both let out a sigh of relief. Balin too was worried about the well being of his niece or nephew, suddenly Dwalin sits up straighter something occurring to him.

"Love, if the babe will be here in six months, there are so many things we need to prepare for. We need to talk to Thorin about moving into a larger apartment in order to have a room for the child. We need to have clothes made, a crib, toys, blankets, diapers, so many others things!" Dwalin exclaims as he hops out of the chair and begins pacing.

Natasha walks up to him, taking his face in both hands she gently kisses him on the lips to calm him down. "Dwalin, honey, calm down. Most of that stuff Alina and I can buy in our world so, that's not a problem. The only thing that we need to do is move into a bigger place.

While Dwalin and Natasha were talking about their baby and what exactly they needed to do, Thorin was on his way to his chambers to see his beloved. Alina had Doriel bring lunch to their chambers, Alina wanted to spend a little quiet time with Thorin and talk to him about a few things, one of them being Dwalin and Natasha.

Thorin walked into his home and was nearly tackled by a petite woman who was peppering his face with kisses. Thorin chuckled as he hoisted Alina up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Hello, my Darling, how are you?" Thorin asks between kisses.

"Oh, I'm wonderful, Sweetheart, I just missed you so much." Alina tells him then gives him a nice sweet kiss.

"Love, you saw me this morning, it has only been a few hours." Thorin says as he walks further into their home and sits down on the sofa with Alina clinging to him like a spider monkey.

"I know it's only been a few hours, but I love you so much and I don't like being away from you." Alina tells him as she gets choked up and tears begin to fall.

Thorin gives her a sympathetic look and kisses her temple. "Oh, my beloved, do not cry I am here now and all yours, at least for a little while."

Alina brightened and gave him a great big hug, while Thorin chuckled at her odd behavior. After sitting there holding her for a few minutes she finally let go of the death grip she head on Thorin.

"Okay, I feel better now I'm starving, let's eat. Alina got off Thorin's lap and skips away to the dining room.

As Doriel begins to serve them lunch, Thorin asks Alina what she had done with her morning.

"We went with Natasha to see Bruce to determine how far along her pregnancy is and when the baby will be due. It turns out she's three months pregnant and that she'll have the baby in six months."

"Isn't that a bit early?" Thorin asks

"Not really, human pregnancies are only nine months long." Alina explains.

"But you're pregnancy is 18 months long."

"Yes, but I'm a mutant and Natasha isn't, I'm sure if we ask Bruce he can explain it better. I wanted to talk with you about moving them into a large apartment."

"Of course I shall have them moved into a larger apartment, it is unfitting for them to live in a bachlor's quarters when they are about to have a family. I shall speak with Dwalin about their living arrangments." Thorin informs Alina.

"Thank you, my love."

Doriel came in and cleared away lunch then she brought in dessert. Alina watched Thorin as he took a fork full of pie and put it in his mouth and lick his lips, she thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Her heartbeat increased and she felt a stirring deep within her. Thorin looked over at her and noticed that she wasn't eating her dessert.

"My love, do you not want your dessert?"

Alina was brought out of her daydream with Thorin's question.

"What? Oh yes I want my dessert."

She stood up and walked over to him and straddled his lap, his hands automatically went to her waist. She reached down and begins to undo his belt and trousers.

"What are you doing?"

Alina gives him a seductive smile, "Having my dessert, you're not going to deny me, are you Thorin?" She asks him as she grinds against his already erect manhood.

Thorin moans as his head falls back, "I could never deny you anything my Queen."

He slaps her hand away, undoing his pants and lowering them. As he's doing that, Alina steps out of her panties, lifting her skirt she straddles Thorin and begins to ride him into oblivion.

The council has already gathered in the council room, all they're doing is waiting for Thorin.

"What do you suppose is taking the king so long?" Boldin asks no one in particular.

Bofur leans over to Dwalin and whispers, "I bet I know what's keeping out majestice king." Dwalin snorts as he takes a drink of water.

At that point Thorin comes in to the room, his hair slightly messed up and his clothes rumpled, he makes his way over to his seat. Once he sits down he reaches for a goblet of water and begins to drink, at the same time he puts his hand in his pocket and feels fabric in it. His eyes widen and he nearly chokes on the water when he realizes that Alina had put her panties in his pocket. A wry grin appears on his face as he grips the panties.

Bofur and Dwalin both look at Thorin, Bofur leans into Dwalin, "I told you." Dwalin holds back a laugh and nods.


	66. The Council Continues

Thorin's appearance did not go unnoticed by Dis, she could only guess what led to Thorin's disheveled look. Had he no shame, did he have to flaunt his escapades with the girl in front of the whole council? But as she looks around it seemed that most of the council was completely oblivious to Thorin's lunch activities, save some of the Company. The more she thought of it, the more Dis disliked the girl. Soon the meeting had begun again, this afternoon they were to discuss some of the projects that need to get underway. Starting with the clean up of all the filth that Smaug left behind. They would also check the corridors to see which ones were still safe and which one needed to be repaired. The tapestries in the Gallery of the Kings needed to be mended as well.

"Since Bofur will be helping Bombur this week with the food inventory, I will have Dwalin in charge of building a proper gate, I want this project to begin today and for it to be finished as soon as possible. Also, Dwalin, you and I have some personal to talk about in private." Thorin announces.

"I also want Fili to go to Dale with a contract for King Bard to have 40 of our best Stonemasons to help with the rebuilding of Dale. We must also begin to think about trying to get a trade agreement with the Elves of Mirkwood."

Once again there was an uproar from those on the council, many of them felt it was unnecessary to begin trade with those tree huggers. They didn't want to have dealing with the vile creatures that abandoned their people when they needed help the most.

"Thorin, you can not be serious, how can you want to trade with the very elves that betrayed us in our hour of need?" Garond questioned

"We have no other choice, Garond, we need to make a treaty with the Elves of Mirkwood in order use the Elven road. We need to get through in order to begin our true trade with the Elves of Rivendell and perhaps the Hobbits of the Shire."

Dis nearly spit out the water he was drinking when he heard Thorin's plans.

"The Elves of Rivendell, Brother! That's almost as bad as the Mirkwood Elves. What is your insistence with trading with Elves?"

"I have long since lost my hatred and prejudice against the Elves, though I still dislike Thranduil, I hold no ill will towards the Elves of Rivendell. Alina made me see that I should not judge an entire race by the actions of a few. I now realize that had the Elves of Rivendell known of our troubles, they would have helped us as they did during the Battle of the Five Armies."

This news was quite surprising to the Dis and the other council members, they had yet to hear who else besides the outsiders from another world had participated in the battle. Dis was especially curious to know more details.

"Who else was involved in this battle besides your humans, Thorin?"

"Thorin glared at Dis, "There were the men from Dale, Beorn the skin changer, the eagles of Galadriel, The Elves of Mirkwood, the Elves of Rivendell, and the Elves of Lothlorien."

At the mention of the Elves of Lothlorien Dis gasped, she knew exactly how far Lothlorien was from Erebor, how could they have arrived in time.

"How is that possible, Thorin, how could Rivendell and Lothlorien have arrived in time for the battle?"

Thorin gets this proud look on his face, "Alina talked to Lord Elrond before we left Rivendell and asked him to come for the battle and told him exactly when to arrive. From there he contacted the Lady Galadriel and she sent her army."

"And how did the girl know when the battle would begin?"

"I have already explained that, she had documentation from her own world that showed what would happen." Thorin explained with an exasperated sigh.

Dis narrowed her eyes at Thorin, she hated the fact she had to owe anything to the girl that had ensnared her brother.

The meeting went on and Thorin informed them of the trade deal he made with Dain Ironfoot of the Ironhills. The council were quite pleased with the arrangements that Thorin had made, it would benefit the kingdom as well as those on the council. After that other things were discussed, making sure that the plumbing was still in working order. That heating system inside the mountain is still operational, As winter wasn't truly upon them yet, Thorin needed to make sure that everyone living in his mountain would be warm.

Once the meeting was concluded everyone went their separate ways, Fili went with Balin and Ori to draw up the agreement for king Bard, while Dwalin went to gather some men to begin work on the main gate. Before they had left the meeting Thorin had suggested to Dwalin that later on they needed to make emergency exits so that if there ever was a need to evacuate Erebor again, everyone would get out this time.

While Thorin and the majority of the council were hard at work, in Dimrund's private quarters gathered the conspirators against the king.

"Well, Thorin is proving himself to be a more competent than we thought. We will not be able to manipulate him the way we had planned and getting to the treasure is proving to be more difficult." Nalkon said as he sat down and accepted a glass of wine from Dimrund.

"Yes it would seem so, there must be something we can do about this situation?" Grogrim asks.

A thought suddenly occurred to Dimrund. "The easiest thing we can do is replace one king with another. One with less experience, one that will rely heavily on the advice of the council. One that can be easily manipulated and Fili fits that description perfectly." He said with a evil smile on his face.

Alina, Logan and Natasha were on their way to Alina's apartment to have tea, well they said it was for tea, but in reality it was to each junk food and watch movies. Logan wanted to spar with Dwalin with Alina and Natasha watching, but Dwalin still had council and from what Logan heard Dwalin was now up at the front gate in charge of the reconstruction. So he decided he might as well have a beer and watch movies with the girls.

As they were making their way to Alina's apartment they happen to run across Dis, Alina suddenly became very flustered and shy.  
Alina quickly curtseys in front of the princess.

"Lady Dis it's so nice to see you." Alina says in a cheerful tone

"Mhmm." Is all that Dis says.

Alina clears her throat. "Uh, we were just on our way to afternoon tea would you like to join us?"

Dis looks Alina up and down, then her eyes flick to Logan and Natasha, "No, some us have no time for such frivolities when there is actual work to be done."

Alina's eyes widen, "Oh, okay, well maybe some other time."

Dis forces a smile, then walks away. Once she's out of hearing range, Natasha puts a hand on Alina's shoulder.

"What a bitch." Natasha says with Logan agreeing.

"No she's just busy, that's all. Or it could be the fact that she can't stand me." Alina tells them.

"Hey, Kid, don't let her ruin our fun, let's go watch some action movies, maybe we can watch Assassin's Creed." Logan says as he puts his arm around her and leads her to her apartment.

At the same time Dis is talking to Alina, Fili was with Balin and Ori drawing up the work contract that would have 40 Dwarves helping to restore Dale. Once they were finished, Fili and Ori left in search of Thorin so that he could sign the contract. They found him in the Gallery of the Kings inspecting the tapestries that had been destroyed by Smaug to see if they could be restored.

"Uncle we have the contract drawn up, all we need is your signature." Fili tells Thorin.

Ori gives Thorin a wooden tablet with the contract on it, he signs it then presses his royal insignia into the parchment. He then hands the contract back to Fili.

Thorin pats Fili on the back, "Now I want you to head out to Dale straight away and take your brother. I would like to get this settled by the end of the day."

Fili agrees and goes in search for his little brother. Once he has found him, they head off to Dale. Upon arriving in the city they are greeted by several of the town's people who remember them from the battle and of course they all are aware of Fili's betrothal to their princess Sigrid.

Fili and Kili greet the people as they make their way through the city, finally arriving at the King's home. Once they get there they dismount and there ponies are taken to the stables. Sigrid was standing on the balcony with Tilda when she spots Fili.

"Fili!" Sigrid yells and waves down at Fili. A smile spreads across Fili's face as he waves back. Sigrid disappears through the balcony doors followed by Tilda, she makes it to the ground floor in record time. Running up to Fili, she throws herself into his arms, Fili catches her twirling her around.

"Fili, it's so good to see you, my love, hello Kili." Sigrid says.

By this time Tilda has made it out of the house. "Hello Fili, Kili, it's so nice to see you both." She says as each Dwarf hug the little girl.

"It's good to see you too, Tilda my you have grown!" Kili says making the little girl blush.

"And, Sigrid, how are you feeling?" Kili asks

Sigrid places a hand on her flat belly, "I have been feeling good, I have started with morning sickness and have also started with strange cravings." Sigrid answers as Fili hugs her close and gives her a kiss on the lips.

Sigrid pulls away from Fili, "What brings you to Dale today, my Prince?"

"Aside from seeing my Princess and mother of my child? Alright, we have some business to discuss with your father."

"Oh, well, you're in luck, Fili, Da came home for a late lunch. He's inside right now with Bain." Tilda informs Fili and Kili

She grabs Kili by the hand and starts pulling him toward the house. Fili and Sigrid laugh as they follow the pair at a slower pace, arm in arm. Once they're inside Sigrid leads them to the dining room where Bard and Bain are having lunch.

"Fili, Kili, it's so nice to see you, welcome to my home. Would you care to join us for lunch?" Bard asks as he gets up from his chair and walks over to Fili and Kili giving each one a hug.

"No thank you, Bard, we've already had lunch, but thank you for asking. Actually we came on behalf of our Uncle."

"Oh, and how is Thorin and Alina?" Bard asks

"They are both doing well, Alina is also having strange and disgusting cravings that so far only her brother can satisfy as the things she wants come from her world." Kili says.

Bard only laughs. Bard goes back to sit at the table and motions for the boys to sit as well, Fili sitting next to him while Kili sits next to Bain.

"So what exactly have you come to do on behalf of Thorin?" Bard asks.

Fili pulls out a piece of parchment and hands it to Bard, Bard breaks the seal and begins to read. Once he is finished he looks at Fili astonished.

"This is an arrangement that Thorin wants to make with us?"

"Yes, Bard, Thorin want 40 of our best stonemasons here working to help restore Dale, before winter truly sets in. All you need to do is sign to accept."

"Yes we accept whatever help the Dwarves of Erebor are willing to offer." Bard motions to Sigrid who goes and gets a quill and ink for Bard to sign.

Bard signs the parchment and hands it back to Fili, Fili rolls it up and puts it in his coat. After that, they make idle conversation for a while until they notice the time.

"Well, I believe it is time for Kili and I to getting back to the mountain, but I do invite you and your family to dinner this evening so you can officially meet our mother." Fili tells Bard.

Bard smiles and claps Fili on the shoulder. "We would be happy to have dinner with you and your family this evening and meet your mother."

"Wonderful then we shall see you this evening." Fili says as he and Kili get back on their ponies and head back to Erebor.


	67. Welcome Home Feast

Fili and Kili returned to the mountain with the contract signed. They now had to find Thorin in order to deliver it to him. They found him with Dwalin looking over the front gate but they were in deep discussion about something else. Fili and Kili walked in as Thorin clapped Dwalin on the shoulder.

"So your little one will be here long before mine will, you lucky devil." Thorin grinned at his best friend.

"Aye, the babe will, though I wish Natasha would take as long as Alina, I am worried the babe will be under developed." Dwalin admits.

"Alina informs me that nine months is normal for a human pregnancy, you should not worry, Bruce will be with Natasha throughout her entire pregnancy, and with that sonogram device, he will be able to track the baby's growth very well."

"Sonogram?" Dwalin questioned.

"Oh yes, Dwalin, it is a wonderous thing that helps Bruce see your child in Natasha's belly, you will receive a portrait of the babe the way Alina and I did." Thorin says with a sparkle in his eyes as he remembers the sonogram of his babies, then takes out the picture that he always carrys with him.

"That will be a grand sight to see, Thorin, if it looks anything like the portrait that you showed us." Dwalin says with a smile.

"I also wish to speak with you about getting you and Natasha moved into a larger apartment. Alina and I, of course, want you to move into the Royal wing to have you close by. It would be nice that all of our children could grow up together.

"Aye, that sounds like a grand idea, Thorin, I am sure Natasha would love to move to the Royal wing. I must first discuss it with her, but I do not see any problems."

Just then Fili and Kili step forward to address Thorin.

"Uncle, we have the contract signed by King Bard right here," Fili says as he hand the contract to Thorin, " We also invited Bard and his family to the mountain for dinner, so we could formerly introduce them to Amad."

"Very good, Fili, we shall prepare a feast. Send word to Bombur to begin preparation and inform your mother. Now let us go about recruiting the stone masons that will be working in Dale."

The rest of the afternoon was quite busy for everyone involved, Kili and Fili were able to find fifty stone masons that were willing to work in Dale so, a new contract had to be drawn up and the amount of their wages, that Thorin was going to pay, changed. That evening they would get Bard to sign the newly revised contract.

Bombur continued on with his preparations for the feast that would be welcoming all the Dwarves from Ered Luin, he had a great many dishes and desserts prepared for that evening and everything was going according to plan. He had already hired a new kitchen staff, some from Dale, to help with all the cooking. He had a few of them go down to the cellars to bring up several barrels of wine and ale for the feast, even some spirits.

While Bombur was doing that Balin with the help of Bofur was making sure that the dining hall was spotless and that the dance floor was still in good condition, there was still time to make repairs if it wasn't. All the preparations were finished by the time the first guests began to arrive.

Thorin had gone back home earlier in the day to inform Alina, and Natasha that there was going to be a feast that evening and that she needed to be ready, Logan was expected to be there as well. Ever the Stark, she informed him that it wouldn't be a problem and that she would be ready.

Fili and Kili made their way to their mothers apartment to inform her of the feast, apparently she had gone to lie down after such a hard day of work. Fili knocked on her door, her maid let them in then disappeared to inform the Lady Dis that her sons where there.

"Fili, Kili, what brings you by?" Dis asks as she enters the room.

"We have come to inform you that there is a welcoming feast for all those who have returned from Ered Luin tonight."

"Tonight, why with such short notice?"

Fili looked at his feet. "Well I invited King Bard and his family over for dinner this evening so they could get to know you and when I told Uncle, he decided that a feast was in order."

Dis thought for a moment, a smirk crossed her lips at the thought of the girl not being able to prepare in such short notice. This should show Thorin just how unfit she is to be Queen let alone be his wife. Fili and Kili looked at each other, a little disturbed by their mother's smile.

"I think it's a wonderful idea to have a feast, I look forward to getting to know your young lady better, Fili, and her family. Now if you will excuse me I need to get ready for the feast." With that Dis turned and walked out of the room.

Everything was ready, Everyone went home to get ready for the feast. Thorin returned home, he entered into he bed chamber to find his wife in a robe heading into the wash room to take a bath. He smiled at the sight and wrapped his arms around Alina waist.

"Hello, Amrâlimê, how was your day?" Thorin asks as he moves her hair aside kissing her neck.

Alina lets out a sigh, "It was good, and yours?"

"Mmm, tiring and very busy, I am very glad to be home with you. I see you are about to take a bath, may I join you?" He whispers in her ear then nibbled on her earlobe."

Alina turns in his arms and kisses him. "Of course you can join me, but all we're going to do is bathe, Thorin, this is no time to play we have to get ready for this feast."

Thorin gets this disappointed petulant look on his face but agrees, "Fine, but tonight we will play until my heart's content, deal?"

Alina kisses his nose, "Whatever you want, my love."

With that settled, Thorin picks up Alina and heads to the bath. True to their word, they only bathe, but taking great pleasure in washing each other. Finally they come out, Thorin went to his wardrobe to gathered his underclothes and his black trousers with a royal blue tunic, his royal blue coat and black boots. Changing into his underclothes, he then has Alina sit in a chair in front of his so he can brush out her hair. Running his fingers through her hair lovingly then he rebraids her courting braid. They switch places to give Alina the opportunity to brush out Thorin's luxurious hair, he closes his eyes as she massages his scalp down to his shoulders, releasing all the tension that was held there. Then she redid his braids, when she was finished she put her chin on his shoulder and looked at him through the mirror.

"There, handsome as always, now get out." Alina said smiling at him through the mirror.

"Get out, this is my bedroom as well, my love."

"Yes, but couldn't you get ready in the other room, I need to get ready with Doriel's help and I want it to be a surprise."

Thorin huffs, then gathers his clothes, "Fine, I shall get dressed in the other room." He stands up, kissing her tenderly on the lips then takes his leave.

Alina ties her robe more securely around herself, she pulls out her curling irons, plugs it in when she hears a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opens revealing Natasha also dressed in a robe carrying a garment bag and her makeup kit.

"I have come to commendeer your curling irons, since your room is the only one besides the birthing room that has electricity." Natasha says with a smile.

"Sure, no problem, Nat, remind me when you move closer to Thorin and me that we run some power to your apartment." Alina pulls out the rest of her hair care products and begins plugging in another curling iron.

Doriel came in to help the women get ready, they showed her how to use the curling irons and the hair rollers. She caught on quickly and was able to help Natasha and Alina quickly do their hair. Once their hair was done they applied their make up and changed into their dresses. Alina sent word to Thorin and Dwalin with Doriel not to wait for them that they would be along shortly. Once Thorin and Dwalin got the message, they reluctantly left.

In Dis's room her maid was helping her put the finishing touches to her soft silky black beard, she was adding a few beads and jewels to her beard. Her hair was in varies braids and pinned up and she wore a vibrant red gown. She looked at herself in her full length mirror and smiled, she looked stunning and she knew it. There is a knock at the door and Kili enters her room.

"Amad, you look stunning." Kili says with a smile as he kisses his mother's cheek.

"Thank you, Makk (Son), you look very handsome as well."

Kili preens in front of his mother, making her laugh, a carefree laugh, then she hugs her son.

"Ah, my boy, perhaps we can find you a proper Dwarrowdam to marry one day." Dis tells her son fondly.

Kili only squeezes his lips together and nods. He had no intention of marry a Dwarrowdam as his mother wanted or a human as his brother and uncle were going to do. His eyes were set on a red haired Elf that he still kept in contact with via letters. Eventually he would confront Thorin about getting married with Tauriel, but not now. They had both agreed that there were too many things going on in Erebor to bring up their relationship now, so they would wait. Now that Lady Dis was ready, Kili escorts his mother to the dining hall and to the awaiting feast.

Fili was long since ready and was now making his way to Dale to escort his bride - to - be and her family to the feast. He had sent word that the simple dinner had been converted in to a welcoming feast for the newly arrived Dwarves of Ered Luin. She sent word back that she would be ready accordingly.

When Fili arrived at the King's home, he was shown into the parlor to wait for the Royal family. Bard and Bain came in shortly after Fili's arrival. They greeted and hugged Fili then sat down to wait for the girls. A few moments later, Tilda comes skipping into the room, dressed in a cute emerald colored gown with her blonde hair done in a bun, wisps of hair framing her face. She smiled at everyone, greeting Fili with a hug and running into her father's arms. Bard picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"My don't you look lovely, my jewel." Bard says as he sets Tilda back down.

"Thank you, Papa." Tilda says a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Where is your sister?"

"She should be along shortly, she was putting on her slippers when I left."

At that moment Sigrid walks in the room, making everyone turn around. Fili's breath was stolen away, he had never seen her look more lovely. Sigrid too was wearing a emerald colored gown, both gowns newly made for a special occaison, who knew they would be using them so soon. She had her hair was curled hanging down to her waist with her courtship braid visible. Fili smiled as he walked over to Sigrid. He bowed regally, taking her hand, Fili brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"You look beautiful, my Princess." Sigrid blushes.

"And you look very handsome, my Prince." Bard sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Alright, you two, it is getting late, time to get going." Bard informs the happy couple.

Back in the mountain Natasha and Alina were finally ready, the only thing they were adding were the finishing touches, Doriel was helping Alina put on her diamond and sapphire necklace, then Alina put on the matching earrings.

"That is a beautiful necklace, my lady, is it a gift from the king?" Doriel asks

"No, these belonged to my mother, I thought they went well with this gown."

"They do indeed, my lady, I believe you are ready. Let me go and assist Miss. Natasha."

Doriel went to assist Natasha with her necklace and helped zip up her dress. When Natasha was ready she came to stand behind Alina as she gazed in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous, Alina, Thorin is going to drool when he sees you."

"You think so, Nat? I'm actually more worried about what Dis is going to say."

"Oh, please, Alina, don't worry about what that bitch has to say. If she doesn't like you, oh well, you don't need her approval." Natasha says to Alina.

"Yes, but she can make my life here a bit more difficult, and I'm sure she can turn the people against me. Those that have been here from the beginning don't worry me, it's the Dwarves from Ered Luin that do."

Natasha turns Alina around and looks her straight in the eyes, " You have nothing to worry about, the people will love you. It may take some time but they will and in the meantime none of us will let anything happen to you especially Thorin and Logan."

Speaking of Logan, he had just gotten out of the bath, dried himself off and was now dressing in a pair of black jeans and a black dress shirt and his new polished black boots.

"Shit, I hate dressin' up, but it's for the kid." He said to himself, then left his room to go to Alina's.

Once Logan got there, Doriel immediately let him in, Alina and Natasha came out of the bedroom giggling about something when they noticed Logan lounging on the sofa.

"Well don't you two clean up nice." Logan says with a smirk.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Natasha asks.

"Are you kidding, I know you two, you guys take forever to get ready, I figured you would need an escort to the dining hall. And besides I'm still Alina's bodyguard so I ain't leavin' her alone, even if you are packing, Nat."

Alina looked over at Natasha, "You didn't."

Natasha smirks at both of them, "It's only two Berettas, no big deal, you can't even see them."

"Okay, fine, let's go." Alina says, rolling her eyes.

Logan presents his arms and the girls accept, then they leave the royal apartments. They were still flanked by two more Iron Man suits.

Bruce had already long since arrived, he was wearing a grey suit and looked very dashing. He was actually getting some coy looks from some of the young Dwarrowdams from the Ironhills that knew exactly who and what he was and some young ladies from Dale. This caused him to blush and quickly take his seat next to Oin.

Thorin was in the middle of talking to Bard about the revised contract telling him that it would be fifty stone masons instead of forty, which Bard readily agrees to. It was decided that they would begin the day after tomorrow, considering almost everyone will be hung over then following day. As they were concluding their business and Bard was signing the new contract, Dis walked by Thorin and whispered in his ear.

"Is not your beloved coming to the feast?" She asked sarcastically.

Thorin glared at her, "Yes, sister, she will be along shortly with Natasha."

"Ah, the other human girl." Dis spat out, making Dwalin growl.

Just then the doors to the dining hall opened and in walked Alina and Natasha, being escorted by Logan. Thorin's eyes widen and his mouth falls open at the sight of his One. She was wearing a form fitting royal blue gown with floral patterns and shiny tiny pieces of decoration making it look like a clear sky with constellations, that flared out just a little bit. She was also wearing a diamond and sapphire necklace with matching earrings. Her hairs was in a was in an updo with her courting braid clearly visible along with the bead of Durin.

"What is she wearing?" Dis complained.

But Thorin completely ignored her, he got up from his chair at the same time as Dwalin, who couldn't keep his eyes off of Natasha, They both walked over to their Ones, Thorin took Alina hand from Logan, Logan smirking the whole time.

"Close your mouth, Bub, you'll catch flies." Thorin instantly shut his mouth.

With her hand in his, he twirls her around to get a better look, then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"You look breath taking, my beloved." Thorin says, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Thank you, my heart, as do you." Alina says in return.

"Shall we then, my love?" Thorin asks, taking her hand and putting in the crook of his arm they walk back to their seats with Logan following. Dis could only glare at the sight of the happy couple.

Dwalin was completely speechless as he looked at Natasha. He was a little less dignified than Thorin, he reached out a hand, yanked Natasha to him and kissed her square on the mouth. Natasha smiled as she returned the kiss. Dwalin wrapped an arm around her waist and led her back to their seats.

"You look stunning, Amrâlimê." Dwalin says as he reaches up and kisses her on the cheek. She was taller than him with the heels but he didn't mind, her breasts were at face level so he was happy.

"And you look quite handsome yourself, honey." Natasha said kissing his bald head, Dwalin begins to blush.

They approach the table and all the men rise waiting for the ladies to take their seats, Dis rolls her eyes at the spectacle. Once the girls are seated everyone else sits.

"Ladies you both look lovely this evening," Bard comments the others at the table agree.

Thorin preens proudly at the compliment paid to his One, he leans over and pecks her on the cheek.

"Thank you Bard and to the rest of you, and I must say the royal attire fits you well." Alina tells Bard.

Bard pulls at his collar trying to loosen it. "Yes, well, it may look nice, but it's damn uncomfortable."

Thorin laughs, "You will get used to it, my friend it is only a matter of time."

Just then Balin walks up to Thorin and informs him it's time to address the hall. Thorin nods, standing up, he clears his throat getting everyones attention.

"May I have your attention, please? Tonight we come together to celebrate the reuniting of Durin's Folk, all under the same mountain as it should always be. Let me be the first to welcome you all home."

The throngs of Dwarrows, both from Ered Luin and the Ironhills, began to cheer because now they were one people under one mountain.

"And… I would like to also take this opportunity to announce my brothal to Alina Stark, one of the heros from the battle of the five armies." Thorin said pulling Alina to her feet.

There was a stunned silence, Dis could not believe Thorin would make such an announcement, she slapped a hand over her face, from sheer embarrassment and annoyance. Though the Dwarves that were familar with Alina recover first, the begin clapping and cheering loudly for their soon to be queen, the others from Ered Luin looked around in confusion and slowly began to follow suit.

When the cheers died down Thorin looked over at Fili who was holding Sigrid's hand, Fili smiles then looks at Bard who nods.

"I would also like to take this opportunity to announce the formal betrothal of Prince Fili to the Princess Sigrid of Dale."

Fili and Sigrid stand, the hall grows quiet again. Then the people of Dale begin to cheer, followed by those of the Ironhills and lastly Ered Luin. Though there were many disappointed Dwarrowdams scowling at Sigrid and, for that matter, at Alina for snatching up the two most eligible bachlors in the mountain.

"Now let the feasting begin." Thorin clapped his hands and the most delicious foods were brought in and set upon the serving tables.

The tables were swarmed by Dwarves as they served themselves food and ale as quickly as the food was gone it was replenished. The people at the head table did not have to bother to get up servants brought choice food to them. Thorin, Dwalin and Fili made sure to sure to pick the succulant meats and vegetables for their women to ensure that their children were being properly nurished, of course Alina got double the amount. Fili was about to serve Sigrid some wine when Bruce stopped him.

"Ah-ah, Fili, Sigrid can't have any type of alcoholic beverage of any kind. It's bad for the baby, water, milk, tea, fruit juices are the things I recommend." Bruce informs Fili. Fili immediately snatched the goblet from Sigrid's hand and replaces it with a nice glass of cool refreshing water.

As the feast continues, the lady Dis becomes aquanted with Bard and his family being her polite and charming self. She answered any and all questions that Tilda had with great patience and indulgance. She made sure to include Sigrid in all her conversation she was having with Bard and Fili, she was basically being the perfect Princess.

With Alina it was another story. If Alina asked her a question, Dis would give her a short clipped answer or would flat out ignore her. Never once did she try to engage Alina in any conversation, she acted as if she didn't exist. Until Alina paid her a compliment.

"My, lady Dis, you look incredible this evening, I love what you did with your beard." Alina said, hoping to get a positive response.

Dis looked down at herself then up at Alina, "Yes, I know." Was all the response that Alina got.

Dis did at least look Alina up and down this time. "And you dear, look… interesting in that gown. Is that what passes as formal attire in your world?"

Alina looked down at herself then looked up at Dis, "Why, yes, yes it is."

Dis only hummed, but then her eyes zeroed in on the necklace and earrings Alina was wearing.

"Now those are truly beautiful, girl, a gift from Thorin?" Dis asks, her eyes narrowing.

Alina placed her hand over her necklace, and smiled a sad smile, "No this was my mother's, it's a family heirloom passed down from my grandmother to my mother, and when my mother was killed it came to me."

Now Dis did feel bad, she knew what it was like to have one's mother killed and to cherish family heirlooms. "It's very nice, girl, you should alway treasure it."

"Oh I do and I will." Alina says.

Logan was on the verge of having a fit, he could hear perfectly how Dis was treating Alina and he didn't like it at all, but he knew it wasn't his place so he kept on eating and drinking quietly.

Once everyone had eaten the dance floor began to fill with Dwarves and Dwarrowdam who began to dance until their heart content, Dis was so caught up in it that she asked Bard if he wanted to learn how to dance a Dwarvish reel. He gladly accepted. Once he learned the steps he switched off with Fili and danced with Sigrid for a while, then with Tilda and other Dwarrowdams and ladies of Dale. At the same time Dis danced with Fili and Kili, Bofur and Bifur and other member of the Company and council, then back to Bard. She was having a grand time. Until she looked up at the main table, after that her mood soured a bit.

At the main table, Thorin and Alina were sitting close together, lost in their own world talking and laughing while Thorin played with Alina's fingers. He would kiss each tiny finger then kiss the palm of her hand, while she would stroke his beard with her other hand. He would lean in for a kiss and she would pull away at the last second causing Thorin to let out a fustrated laugh then he would steal a kiss from Alina.

Finally the band began to place a waltz and Thorin got up, he offered his hand to his beloved and lead her to the dance floor. He twirled her around before he began to waltz. They danced several waltzes and other slow songs together with Thorin's arms firmly around Alina and her head resting on his chest. She heard a rumble run through his chest as chuckled.

"Why Miss. Stark you dance devinely." Thorin teased

"Did you expect anything less from a Stark, my King?"

He laughs again," No, I suppose I should not, my Queen." Then he kissed the top of her head.

While they're dancing, Dwalin and Natasha have joined them on the dance floor at Natasha's insistance. She show Dwalin where to place his hands and they too began to dance.

"I must say, Lass, I do like those, what are they called again, oh high heels you are wearing. They puts your breasts at just the right height."

Natasha laughs and slaps him on the arm. "I don't know what you were worried about, Sweetie, you dance very well."

"It is only because of the company, lass and practicing with Thorin in private, just in case you ever wanted to dance."

Natasha laughed again as Dwalin spun her around the dance floor.


	68. Dis Thoughts, Bomburs Report Alina's Ide

The feast had finally come to an end in the wee hours of the morning, and everyone had gone back to their homes, full and happy over the night's events. There was one person who was not so happy as she made her way to her rooms. Dis was ever the charming Princess as she bid Dale's Royal Family and the other guests goodnight, but the minute she was alone her façade fell. She arrived at her apartment where the guard opened the door for her, she nods to the guard and goes in.

"My lady Dis, did you have wonderful time at the feast?" Her maid asks.

"Yes, yes, it was a lovely feast, dear, now help me get out of this and prepare for bed."

The maid did as she was told and left Dis alone, bidding her goodnight. Dis changes into her nightgown then goes to sit at her vanity. Picking up her brush she began to brush out her hair as that night's events run through her mind. She suddenly threw down the brush.

"Damn, that girl."

Dis was convinced that the wisp of a girl would panic and crumble under the pressure and the scrutiny from all of Dwarrows in the hall. But she handle herself with grace and dignity that embodied a queen, Dis hated that. She also hated the fact that Thorin has made it official that he was now betrothed to this girl and that he had every intention of marrying her. She didn't mind Fili's announcement, it was something that needed to be done anyway. But Thorin announcing his, only made it more real. She needed to do something to stop it, somehow she needed to find a way to convince Thorin to send her back to her own world.

While Dis is fuming in her room, the Royal couple are slowly making their way towards their home, bidding goodnight to those that cross their path. Taking their time and enjoying each other's company. Finally arriving at their door, they greet the Iron Man suits. Thorin opens the door for his Queen, then follows her inside. Thorin closes the doors behind them, wrapping his arms around her waist, he leans in to give her a kiss, when suddenly her eyes widen, slapping her hand over her mouth she makes a dash for the bedroom straight to the wash room. Alina barely made in time to empty her stomach in the toilet.

Thorin hurries into the wash room, he came in time to hear Alina wretching in the toilet. He stepped up next to her and pulled her hair out of the way, he begins rubbing her back in slow soothing circles. Once she finished retching, Thorin handed her a cup of water so she could rinse out her mouth.

"Are you alright, my love?" Thorin asks as Alina slumps down onto the floor, he goes and sits down next to her.

"I'm alright, Thorin, it was only a bit of morning sickness."

Thorin pressed a hand to her forehead to see if she had a fever, "Should I summon Bruce, Amrâlimê?"

"No, this is normal, we've talked about it before, Thorin, this is going to happen to me from time to time, no big deal.

"Aye, we did talk about it, but that doesn't mean I like seeing my beloved ill, what can I do to help.?"

"You can give me a minute to myself so I can clean up and then get me some crackers and ginger ale, I'll be out in a minute." Alina tells Thorin with a smile.

Thorin agrees, he helps her off the floor then leaves her so she can wash up. Once Alina has washed her face and brushed her teeth she came out of the wash room. Thorin was at his desk reading some papers, he had already changed into his night clothes. He was sitting there in blue loose sleep trousers and a no shirt, but he was wearing a a royal blue robe.

Alina walked up to her wardrobe to pull out some red fleece pajamas and her bunny slippers. She laid them out on the bed and tried to unzip her dress. Struggling to unzip her dress, she walked over to Thorin, who was too engrossed in reading the document in his hand to notice. She stood next to him, running her fingers through his hair, he finally looked up.

"I'm sorry, my love, I was only going over some reports that I asked for this morning." He says as he looks up at her and smiles.

"Is everything alright?"

"Aye, everything is fine, I don't think I told you but we have hired fifty stone masons to help with reconstruction of Dale, I shall be paying their wages."

"That's wonderful, sweetheart, I think that's a great idea. What else was did you discuss."

I want to begin trade with the Elves of Rivendell, but in order to accomplish that, we must first speak with Thranduil about using the Elven road to get through Mirkwood. But I will tell you all about that tomorrow, now I wish to know if you enjoyed yourself this evening."

"Oh yes, Thorin, especially dancing with you. I didn't know you could dance?"

"Ah, my love, you underestimate a Durin and I am royalty after all, such things are taught at a young age. I never had reason to dance until now." Thorin said as he took her hand in his then kissed it.

"Thank you, my love, that's so sweet."

Thorin stood up, taking Alina in his arms he gives her a kiss, "I only tell you the truth, Sweetling. There are many things that I do now that I would never do before, Smiling and laughing are one of those things. You've made me happier than I have ever been in my entire life, you are my entire life." He said as he unzipped her dress for her.

He then turned her around and looked straight into her eyes, "I want you to know that everything I do, I do with you and our children in mind and that I love you more than anything in Middle Earth." He said as he pulled her to him and embraced her tightly.

He pulled away from her, kissing her passionately. Letting her dress fall to the floor, Thorin picked her up, taking her to the bed. He placed her gently on the bed crawling onto the bed with her, removing his trousers and underclothes he stretched out beside her admiring her body, eyes drift to her belly.

"I can not wait to see you with a belly, my love, you will look even more lovely." He says as he strokes her belly.

"Why do you want to see me fat?"

Thorin chuckles, "You will not be fat, you will only be showing the product of our love and I want the entire mountain to see that."

"Oh Thorin, you're so sweet, I love you so much."

"And I love you, let me show you how much."

Thorin finished undressing Alina, kissing licking and loving her body he slowly begins to make love to his wife.

The next day during breakfast in their chambers, Thorin continued to tell Alina about what was accomplished yesterday. She was very excited and offered to help.

Thorin shook his head as he wiped his mouth, "No, my love, I don't want you put in any danger."

"But, Thorin, I want to help, I have nothing to do."

Thorin grasped her hand, kissing it, "Of course you have something to do, your job create life. There is nothing more important than that."

Alina rolled her eyes, "I'm already doing that, Thorin, I'm still able to do other things, ooh let me help with the cave ins. I can use my powers to rebuild the collapsed corridors!" Alina said excitedly.

"No, Amrâlimê, that is too dangerous, besides not all of the people know you are a mutant, we must reveal that to Dis first before you display your powers to the kingdom."

"Thorin, are you expecting the recent occupants of the mountain to have a problem with me being a mutant, the others don't." Alina says.

"The other Dwarves have been here from the beginning and have seen what your talents can accomplish, but the others may be a bit intimidated."

"Especially with Dis against me." Alina concluded.

Dis is not against you, my love." Thorin tried to reassure her.

"Oh please, Thorin, you can't tell me you don't see it. She is short and snide to me every chance she gets."

"Yes, I admit, I have seen it, I don't know what is wrong with her."

"Isn't it obvious, my love, she doesn't think I'm good enough for you, and thinks our relationship is inappropriate." Alina informs Thorin.

"How could she think that? You have make me happy, should that not be enough for her."

"She's your sister, she'll probably won't think anyone is good enough for you. I used to think the same thing about Tony until he met Pepper, but let's not talk about that, please Thorin give me something to do."

Thorin smiled at his mate and thought about it, "Alright my Ghivashel, I shall think of something for you to do, then let you know. Will that make you happy?"

Alina squealed jumped into Thorin's lap and began peppering him with kisses, "Thank you, Thorin, you've made me so happy! Now I won't feel so useless."

Thorin hugs Alina to him and laughs, "You are never useless, my love, you are my strength and my inspiration and more importantly the love of my life and mother of my unborn children."

Alina tears up at his comment, Thorin chuckles and wipes away her tears. She takes a deep breath to control herself.

"What are you going to be doing today?" Alina asks Thorin

I shall be meeting with Bombur and Bofur about our winter food supply and with Balin and Ori later to begin drawing up contracts for the Elves of Mirkwood and the Elves of Rivendell to see if we can reach some sort of trade agreement. I am afraid that we will run low on food before the winter is over. Perhaps you can sit in with me on these two meetings."

"Oh yes, Thorin I would love to." Alina clapped excitedly, "Just let me go change."

She ran quickly from the dining room back to their room to change. She came out 15 minutes later dressed in a smart grey business suit with matching pencil skirt. Her hair done up in a bun with wisps of hair framing her face. Thorin looked at her in surprise, but he smiled, she looked very cute.

"What, this is the kind of attire I alway where to conduct business." Alina says as she smooths out her skirt.

"No wonder you were so successful, we may have to get you some more modest clothes, not that I do not like it."

Alina rolled her eyes, "Okay hold on," Alina went and changed into slacks instead, "There, better?"

"Yes, thank you, it will only be until my people get used to the way you dress, my dear." Thorin points out.

"Alright." Alina agrees.

At that moment there is a knock at the door and Bombur, Bofur, Balin and Ori are all at the door.

"We decided to have this meeting all together," Balin informs Thorin as they come in the room.

"That is fine, this way Ori can scribe everything. Jarvis, will you please inform Fili and Kili that I request their presence."

**Right away, King Thorin.**

A few moment later Fili and Kili show up, they head into Thorin's library where everyone else is already waiting. Fili takes his seat on the other side of Alina while Kili sits next to Balin.

"Now that we are all here, Bombur, what do you and Bofur have to report?

"Based on calculations of the supplies that we have, we will need to replenish our stores mid way through winter if we are to survive." Bofur states

"Did the feast last night diminish out supplies even further?"

"No, Thorin, we had already taken that into consideration when we did the calculations." Bombur said.

"So then it is imparative that we make some sort of trade agreement with Mirkwood and Rivendell, possible even the Hobbits of the Shire." Balin proclaims.

"Alright the first thing we must do is send ravens to Mirkwood and Rivendell to request an audience with both Lord Elrond and Thranduil. We can use the teleporter to go in person and negotiate with the Hobbits. But it will take time to get to Mirkwood and Rivendell if they accept." Thorin explains

"Well, sweet heart I can always teleport us to Mirkwood and Rivendell, they're already used to my teleporting so that shouldn't be a problem. Then, when they agree to trade we can use the teleporter, I'll just ask Tony to add Rivendell and Mirkwood to the bracelet."

There is a murmur of agreement among the Dwarves, Thorin thinks about it, then nods, "That is a brilliant idea, my love, we shall do just that, but let us not waste time. Why don't you go see Tony and see if he can set up the bracelet, of course Logan must go with you and you must be back as quickly as possible. In the meantime Ori will draw up a proposal for the Elves."

"Alright I'll see if Natasha wants to go as well." Alina states.

Ori writes up the request for Thorin, Alina, Balin, Dwalin and Ori, to go to Rivendell and Mirkwood to discuss a trade agreement. Roarc is called who in turn calls two of his children to take the letters to Rivendell and Mirkwood.

Once the meeting is over Alina leaves to go search for Logan and Natasha, she finds them in the sparring arena where Dwalin and Logan are wrestling without their shirts on, Dwalin is doing very well considering that Logan has 300 lbs of adamantium in his body. Alina goes down and sits next to Natasha.

"You, uh, want a napkin for that drool, Nat?" Natasha blinks a few times then looks at Alina, slapping her on the arm.

"Oh shut up, Alina, you would be the same way if it was Thorin."

"How long have they been wrestling?" Alina asks.

They just started, they were sparring with swords earlier, who knew that Logan was good with a sword?"

"What weapon can't Logan use?" Alina asks.

"True, true. So what brings you down here?" Natasha asks.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go home with me, I have to talk with Tony about adding Mirkwood and Rivendell to the bracelet for Thorin.

"Hell, yeah I want to go, I'd love to get some shopping done buy some baby things, you know all the neutral things. Maybe some maternity clothes already, some of my clothes are a bit uncomfortable right now." Natasha said lift her shirt and showing that she had her button undone on her jeans.

Alina laughs and pats her knee, Natasha only scowls at her.

"Just you wait, Alina, when you start to show, you're going to be twice as big as I'll be." Natasha said with a laugh.

"Yeah you're right, I'm sorry. I'm going to be as big as a house." Alina says laying a hand on her stomach.

"So Thorin is going to let you go without him?"

"Yeah, but of course, Logan has to come. Oh and I just got this great idea. I was just in a meeting with Thorin and it turns out that our food supply may not last all winter."

"Natasha raised an eyebrow in astonishment then nods. "It's understandable, it's not like there was a lot of supplies already here when we got the mountain back, then Natasha's eyes light up, "You're thinking of buying food from our world and bringing it here, aren't you?"

Alina winked at Natasha, "That is exactly what I was thinking, although everything we buy would have to be organic, I don't think the Dwarves systems could handle the chemical is our food."

Natasha taps her chin, "I think you're right about that, Alina, otherwise I think it's a great idea, are you going to tell Thorin?"

"Not until everything has been arranged."

"Okay then when do we go home?"

"As soon as Logan can get ready."

"Once I'm done down here I'll go change." Logan yells up at them.

"Wow, he does have good hearing." Natasha says

"Yes, I do." Logan yells again.

While Dwalin and Logan wrestled Alina and Natasha went to find Bruce and asked him if he wanted to come along, he declined saying he was working on showing Oin how modern medicine worked but he did have a request.

"Munchkin, do you think Tony can make a pair of hearing aids for Oin, he isn't catching most of what I'm saying with that trumpet."

"Yeah sure, I don't see why not, I'll ask him as soon as I get there."

Thank you, Munchkin."

Once the match was called a draw, Logan went back to his chambers, bathed and changed. They then went into Alina's room and had Jarvis bring the teleporter so no one could see. Jarvis opened the teleporter and they stepped through.

**Welcome home Miss Stark, Miss Romanoff, Mr. Howlett.** Jarvis greeted.

"Thanks, Jarvis, is my brother here?"

**Yes ma'am he is down in the lab at this moment.**

"Okay you guys, I need to talk to Tony, Nat if you want to call Pepper and tell her that we're here to see if she wants to go shopping with us, Logan if you're hungry…" But Logan was already in the fridge fixing himself something to eat.

Alina took the elevator down to Tony's lab, punching in her access code she was greeted by the sound of AC/DC blaring from the speakers as Tony worked on one of his suits. Alina had Jarvis turn down the music, Tony looked up, seeing his sister he dropped what he was doing and raced over to hug his baby sister.

"Honey Bunny, I've missed you so much. Boy, I haven't seen you in a month and you're still not showing! How much longer til you getting some semblance of a baby bump?"

Alina hugged him back, "I missed you too, Tony, I figure by my ninth month I should be showing."

Tony lets go of his sister, "So what brings you home, and where is my bro-in -law? Speaking of bro how's my science bro?"

"Well, Thorin stayed home, he has some work to do, and Bruce is doing fine, right now he's doing research to see how different Dwarf DNA and Human DNA are. He's also learning medicinal remedies from Oin while in turn teaching him, oh he wanted me to ask you if you can make some hearing aids for Oin. Using that trumpet is pretty useless."

Tony shrugged, "Yeah sure I don't see why not, is that all you needed?"

"Well… actually I need for you to add Rivendell and Mirkwood to Thorin's bracelet, we need to travel there to see if we can make a trade agreement with them about getting food supplies."

"Food supplies, are you guys having problems?" Tony asks, a worried look on his face.

"No, not yet, but we might before the end of the winter." Alina informs him.

"Well that's easily solved we can get it from here, although it will probably have to be organic, I doubt they could handle the chemicals and antibiotics in our food."

Alina smiled, "You are such a genius, Tony, I had thought the same thing."

Tony hugged his baby sister, "Well, great minds think alike. Are you here alone or did Pincushion come with you?"

"Yeah he did, so did Nat. We were going to go shopping." Alina informs her big brother.

"Ooh baby shopping, can I come? I would love to buy stuff for my nephews or nieces. I'll have Pepper seal off a department store, how about Macy's?"

Alina laughs, "A baby boutique will be fine, Tony, and of course the non disclosure contracts as usual."

Anything for you, princess, or should I call you my Queen?" Tony asks with a smirk.

Alina smacks him in the back of the head, "Shut up, Tony, Your Majesty is good enough." She retorts with the same smirk.

They leave the lab together with Tony's arm thrown over Alina's shoulder and make their way upstairs.


	69. Going Baby Shopping

Tony was bouncing off the walls he was so excited to go baby shopping, more so than the mothers - to - be. He couldn't wait to by all the things the babies need and a lot of things the babies didn't need. Tony had every intention of spoiling his nephews or nieces rotten, and while he was at it he was going to do the same with Natasha's kid too. Hell, he might as well spoil Fili's and Sigrid's kid as well, Tony just want an excuse to shop.

They got to the baby boutique that Pepper had closed down and went in. She had gone ahead and had the staff sign the standard non disclosure agreements that are issued for anything the Starks did, but this time Natasha was included in it.

The minute they entered the shop, Tony went wild, he automatically dragged his sister to the maternity clothes and started picking out outfits for her to try on, he would have done the same with Natasha, but Tony was fairly certain that she would have severely hurt him if he had tried. Tony shoved the clothes that he had picked out into Alina's arms and pushes her towards the dressing room. Taking a seat in the chair he puts his hands behind his head.

"Okay, Honey Bunny, model for me."

Alina sighs inside the dressing room, "Okay, Tony, I'll be out in a minute." She puts on this artifical belly on so she can have the full affect of looking at the clothes, then slips one of the dresses over her head. She comes out and models for Tony.

Tony claps his hand, "Aw, you're going to look so cute when you blow up like a balloon." He says as he coos at his sister.

"Shut up, Tony, I am not going to blow up like a balloon, I'm just going to gain some baby weight."

Tony laughs, "Uh huh, with double the weight of the twins and the way you crave food. No, you'll blow up very nicely."

Alina scowls and sticks her tongue out at Tony, she goes back into the dressing room and tries on the other outfits.

Meanwhile, Pepper is helping Natasha pick out maternity clothes with a sales clerk following behind them suggesting thing she should try on. Natasha is trying to be a conservative as possible until Pepper intervenes.

"Oh, Natasha, don't worry about the price, this is all on Tony. He wants you to get whatever you need and whatever you don't need. He said he wants to be your baby's favorite uncle out of all the Avengers." Pepper tells her with a laugh.

"Natasha laughs, "Well he may be the second favorite after Clint, after all he was my partner."

"Not if Tony can help it."

Both women laugh and begin picking out every type of clothes that catches Natasha's eye for every stage of her pregnancy."

She goes into the dressing room with an armful of clothes and begins trying them on. Pepper goes and takes a seat next to Tony, kissing his cheek. Natasha and Alina step out of the dressing room at the same time and look at each other.

"Oh my goodness, Nat you look so cute with your baby bump," Alina tells her.

"Me? You're going to look gorgeous when you have a belly, Alina." Natasha say patting the fake belly.

The women try on every piece of clothing that they had with them, complimenting each other as they came out of the dressing rooms. By this time Tony had gotten bored and had wandered off to look at baby clothes and supplies. The first thing Tony started looking for was anything that had Iron Man on it. He gave a yell of Triumph when he discovered the Avengers section and found a great many items of himself. He of course started picking two of each one he found, they were mostly onesies and t-shirts. He also found some pyjamas in older sizes, but got them anyway, eventually the babies would fit in them.

He also found a lot of Black Widow items, onesies and t-shirts as well and decided to get them for Natasha's kid. He thought better of getting any Hawkeye stuff, reasoning that Dwalin probably wouldn't appreciate seeing his child wearing something from another man. He knew Thorin wouldn't mind after all Tony is the uncle.

After he got a few clothes he decided to go back to the dressing rooms and see how things were going. When he got back, he discovered that the girls were finished. He bounces up to his sister to show her what he had found.

"Looky what I found, Iron Man onesies and t-shirts! This is will go great for whatever gender the babies are going to be. Oh and I found some Black Widow stuff for your little one too, Natasha."

He hands the clothes to his sister and Natasha while he takes their clothes to the counter and leaves them there so they can continue to shop. After getting all the pants blouses and dresses that they will need for every stage of their pregnancies, Alina and Natasha were going to call it a day, but Tony insisted that they buy as many things as they could. Who knew when was the next time they would be able to come back.

So they went to look at the baby supplies and clothes, they got as many gender neutral colored clothes and blankets as they could, plus bathtubs, washclothes, towels, blankets, receiving blankets, beanies, a grooming set, rocking chairs, bottles, breast pumps, bottle warmers and anything else they could think of that, of course, was neutral. They both debated on getting disposable diaper or using the cloth diapers that would be provided in Erebor, in the end they decided to get cloth diapers. Luckily the boutique carried them.

While the girls got the supplies, Tony was off getting stuffed animal for all three babies, he was actually on the hunt for an Iron Man plush doll. He couldn't find one so he decided to have them made. He came back with three sales clerks helping him carry arm loads of toys and stuffed animals.

By the time they were finished shopping, Tony had spent over $5,ooo dollars in clothes, supplies and toys and he couldn't have been happier. Tony informed Alina and Natasha that they had to come back and bring Sigrid so she could by some things too. He didn't want her and child to feel left out.

As they made their way to the Tower they stopped at the grocery store to stock up on Alina's favorite foods, and now on the foods that Natasha liked as well. They especially got gallons and gallons of Rocky Road ice cream and Natasha favorite Pistachio. Then it suddenly occured to Alina.

"Oh, Tony, Dwalin and Natasha will be moving into the Royal wing, into a bigger apartment, and I was wondering if you could give them power, so Natasha can have her own fridge and stuff."

"Yeah, no problem, it will take me a few weeks, I can't go over anytime soon, but I'll get it done." Tony assures her.

"Thanks, Tony, I knew you could do it."

"Anything for you, Honey Bunny."

They went back to the Tower where they found Logan asleep on the couch, he woke up the minute he heard the elevator door open.

"Thanks a lot for telling me where you guys were goin'."

"Oh, come on, Pincushion, you wouldn't have wanted to go anyway, we went shopping." Tony tells Logan.

"True, then thanks for not draggin' me along."

"You're welcome." Tony says. With that he went down to his lab to work on the bracelet with Pepper following him.

"Pep, I have a job for you. I need you to research and locate all the local organic farmers and ranchers you can find. We need to buy enough supplies for Erebor to survive the winter and them some."

"Okay, how much food do you suppose that will be?" Pepper asks.

"I don't know I'll have to do the calculations. In the meantime I need to add Rivendell and Mirkwood to Thorin's bracelet."

"Okay, Tony, I'll get started on this right away." Pepper said as she walked out of Tony's lab.

Meanwhile in Erebor:

Dis had decided to talk to Thorin one more time. Dis walks into the council chambers to confront her brother, Not caring that they are in the middle of a meeting, Dis walks up to Thorin.

"Thorin, you must send this human girl back to her own world." Dis demands. Thorin's expression turns to stone.

"No, I will not send Alina home, she is soon to be my wife and not anything you or the council can say will change that. She is also having-" Thorin cuts himself off.

"Having what, Thorin? Too much fun in this world with your gold and her so called Bodyguard?"

"What are you implying, sister?"

"Open your eyes, brother, it is quite obvious that she and this Logan person are lovers. No one can be that close and not be lovers, they are using you. Or perhaps she enjoys having two lovers." Dis says giving Thorin a sardonic smile.

Thorin's eyes harden, he knows perfectly well that what Dis was accusing Alina of is not true.

"I will not send her home." Thorin says calmly.

"But, Thorin, if you send her back, we can pretend that none of this happened. And you can marry a proper Dwarrowdam."

"I will not send her back" Thorin says a little more irritation showing in his voice.

"But Thorin-"

"ENOUGH! I will not send her back, she will stay with me, become my wife and Queen. I will have no more words on this by you," Pointing at his sister,"Or by anyone on this council, understood!?"

The council all stood and bowed their heads in acknowledgement. Dis crossed her arms in defiance.

"We are not through discussing this, Brother." Thorin finally stands up from his chair to leave the council hall.

Back a Stark Tower:

It took Tony an hour to add Rivendell and Mirkwood to Thorin's bracelet, in the meantime the Avengers were visiting with Alina and Natasha, They were all curious how thing were going with them, some of them didn't know that Natasha was pregnant and congratulated her accordingly.

Clint gave her a hug, "I'm so happy for you, Tasha, I know it was you always wanted to be a mother. I'm glad your dream is finally coming true, and you thought love was for children.

Natasha smiles and places a hand on her baby bump, "Yeah, boy was I wrong, it only took going to another dimension to prove it."

After Clint the rest of the Avengers gave their congratulations and hugs, Thor gently lifted Natasha off the floor when he hugged her. Soon there after it was decided to order a late lunch, the Avengers decided on pizza but the pregnant women wanted something totally different. Pepper ordered them whatever they wanted.

So the pizza arrived, so did the sushi, and the chinese, shawarma, indian, and mexican food. Alina and Natasha looked at each other and grinned, they might as well indulge while they had the chance. Everyone sat at the dining room table eating when Alina suddenly got up, she went to the kitchen and brought back a bottle a chocolate sauce and poured some in a bowl, she settles down in the chair picks up a piece of sushi and dunks it in the chocolate sauce. She pops it in her mouth and chews it happily swinging her feet back and forth. The Avengers looked at Alina with the most disgusted look on their faces but Natasha looked fascinated.

"Let me have the chocolate sauce, Alina, I want to try it." She poured it all over her Indian food and began to chow down, "Oh my god, this is so good!"

Steve was so digusted he had to leave the table, the rest just stared at them. Thor decided to try it too on his pizza and discovered that he liked it too. At that point Tony comes in with the new hearing aids for Oin and instructions for Bruce. He looked at the table and saw all the food then the chocolate sauce and sighed.

"So now they're both eating weird things, I see."

Tony sat down next to his sister and grabbed a box of chinese food, ignoring his sister, he started eating. Logan being totally used to all this ignored everyone's reaction and had a lot of everything.

After lunch, Tony had a couple of his suits carry all of the things that they had bought back to Middle Earth and back to Erebor. Natasha and Alina said their goodbyes to everyone with them promising to come visit as soon. Tony gave his sister a hug and a kiss.

"I promise I'll visit as soon as I can, Honey Bunny, but it may not be for a while. You take care of yourself and the babies, and tell Thorin I said Hi. I'm looking foward to him visiting our world for a change."

"I will, Tony, and I'll let Thorin know what you said." Alina returned his hug then kiss him on the cheek.

Tony looked at Natasha then sighed, he might as well risk it. He walked up to her and gave her a hug, "Take care of yourself, Nat and the same goes for you too."

Natasha reluctantly hugged him back, "thanks, Tony, you take care too."

Tony shook Logan's hand, "Take care, Pincushion, and watch over my sister. I don't trust all of those Dwarves."

"I will, Tin Can, I'll take good care of your sister, I don't trust anyone out side the Company either, especially Thorin's sister."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Oh, why is that?"

"She's just giving Alina a hard time, that's all and I don't like it."

"Hmm, well keep me informed, will you."

"Yeah sure, I'll keep you up to speed.

With that, the portal was opened and they stepped through followed by the Iron Man suits carrying all the items they bought. Once they arrived the Iron Man suits split up some following Alina the others following Natasha. When they entered Alina's home, she directed them to go into the spare bedroom that would be converted into the babies' nursery. They got to work settting up the furniture in the nursery, and putting away the clothes.

While that was going on Alina and Logan went down to the birthing room to find Bruce so they could deliver the hearing aids to him. He was very grateful for the hearing aids and sent Jarvis to find Oin in order to get him fitted. Once Oin arrived, Bruce explained to him what the devices were and how they worked. Bruce fitted Oin with the hearing aids and the hearing aids automatically adjust the volume to suit Oin.

Oin's eyes widened as suddenly he could hear better than he ever could in his enter life, he was absolutely floored. He grabbed Bruce in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, Bruce, thank you! You will never know how much it means to me to be able to hear again, and thank you lass for asking your brother to make these for me. They truly are a wonder, please give my profound thanks to your brother the next time you see him.

Oin gave Alina a hug, but much more gently, and with that he left to tell his brother and to enjoy all the sounds of Erebor. 


	70. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Thorin had decided to go inspect the forges that afternoon, his argument with Dis had left him feeling very upset and disappointed. He never would have thought that his sister would oppose so much his marriage to Alina. True, she was no Dwarf, and it was against tradition, but what did that matter? Thorin was happy with Alina and his unborn children, and no one was going to take that from him.

While Thorin walked the forges, Dis took this opportunity to have a word with the human that had bewitched her brother's mind. Dis didn't like Alina, not at all. First off Alina was no Dwarrowdam, that alone made her unworthy of her brother, second she was a stranger from a strange land and Dis was automatically suspicious of her and of all of her friends. Friends? Dis was especially suspicious of Alina's relationship with her so called friend and bodyguard, Logan. She wondered if they were really lovers and were just using Thorin for his fortune. Humans were not known for their faithfulness. Her eyes narrowed at the thought as she walked to Thorin's chambers.

That was another thing, when she told him it was improper for them to be sharing a bed chamber and suggested she be moved to one of the guest chambers, he refused. Stating that he would not be seperated from his One no matter what tradition said. It galled her how he could now openly flout centuries of traditon and law for a human that would only last a blink of an eye in their lifetime. Dis was not that convinced that Alina was actually Thorin's One, more like he was addicted to the sex they were having. That also bothered her. Thorin knew full well the law, he knew that he was automatically betrothed to this human now that he had sex with her. He was trapped, so to speak, though he didn't seem to mind at all. Dis huffed as she continued to walk toward the Royal Halls.

And apparently this madness was spreading to Dwalin and Fili! No she had to put a stop to this. There was nothing she could do about Fili and Sigrid now, the fool boy had gotten the human girl pregnant and Dis would not abandon her own grandchild, half Dwarf or not, family is family. Besides at least the girl's father was the King of Dale so that helped in matters. But this one with Thorin was of no use. If Dis could convince her to leave and go back to her own world, maybe Thorin could forget about this foolishness and marry a proper Dwarrowdam.

Dis finally arrives at Thorin's door, where JARVIS is standing guard.

"Let me in you metal monstrosity, I have business with the human girl." JARVIS does not budge.

 ****I'm sorry ma'am but you do not have the authorization to enter into the King Under the Mountain's and Miss Stark's chambers.**** Dis is taken aback, who did this creature think he is?

"What do you mean I do not have the authorization? I am the Lady Dis princess of Erebor!"

 ****I realize who you are Lady Dis, but without the express permission of either his majesty himself or Miss Stark, I can not let you pass.****

Dis narrows her eyes. "Then I suggest you get that authorization or I shall be forced to take an axe to you!" JARVIS was completely unfazed, if he could have, he would have rolled his eyes at the empty threat.

 ****Very well madam I shall confer with Miss Stark.**** With that the Iron Man helmet flickers as he attempts to get in touch with Miss Stark.

Alina was lying in bed reading, after her shopping trip she had been told by Bruce that she had been forbidden by her loving mate to leave the bed for fear of something happening to the babies. While she laid in bed, Logan was playing video games on one of the gaming systems. The game was suddenly paused then JARVIS' voice is heard over the speakers.

 ****Miss Stark, the Lady Dis is out here in the hall and would like to see you if it is possible.****

"Tell her no JARVIS. I don't like her, Alina, I don't like the way she treats you." Logan says as he begins to get angry.

"Logan, please, I can't leave her standing in the hall, she's going to eventually be my sister- in- law. And I don't think Thorin will appreciate it."

Logan growls. "Fine, but if she says anything to you, I ain't gonna keep quiet."

The lights to the Iron Man helmet flicker once again and JARVIS returns **. **Miss Stark will see you now, Lady Dis.****

Dis rolls her eyes. "It's about time." She tries to shove JARVIS out of the way but JARVIS doesn't budge, though he does step politely aside so the princess can pass. She enters the room just as Alina and Logan emerge from the bed chamber. Her eyes narrow.

Alina gives Dis a dazzling smile which leaves the princess completely unfazed, she only scowls at Alina. Alina clears her throat.

"Lady Dis it's so nice to see you again. I'm sorry about earlier with Jarvis not letting you in but he is under strict orders not to let anyone in that is not authorized. Can I offer you some tea or coffee?" Silence. The princess only stares at Alina then her eyes flick over to Logan. Dis walks over to Alina where she was fidgeting with the tea set and grabs her chin forcing her to look at Dis.

"What I want is for you and your lover to go back to your own world and leave Thorin in peace..."

Thorin was lost in his own thoughts as he walked through the forges. There really was no reason for him to be in the forges. Everything was in working order, he just needed to escape for a while. Escape the council, and escape Dis and to some extent escape Alina. He couldn't stand watching how she was walking on egg shells around his sister, how she wouldn't speak up, how she wouldn't fight back against Dis. She was ready to fight Azog for him, why not Dis? All of these thoughts were swirling around in his mind, it was beginning to cause him a headache. He had to do something to get out of his head for a while. Thorin decided to do the one thing that has helped him through the years when he is under stress, he would work in the forges.

Thorin stripped out of his kingly robes and wearing nothing but his tunic and trousers he set about getting the materials he would need to create something that had been on his mind since the Battle Of the Five Armies was won. He would fashion himself a new crown. The old crown was a symbol of the old ways, his would be they symbol of a new, better future for him and his people. Of course he had no intention of disregarding the traditions that have held their people together for centuries, but there was no mistaking that changes were coming, starting with him marrying a human girl that was not only a mutant but also from a different world.

Thorin began his work on his new crown. Heating and hammering on the metal, dunking it in the water as he slowly began to shape it in the crown he had envisioned in his mind. His plan was to make two crowns, one for himself and one for his beloved queen to be. Thorin worked for hours on the crown, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he saw it slowly taking shape. He wiped the sweat and dirt from his face and decided to take a break. Laying all his material down he walked over to the wall where there was a bucket of water waiting for him. He picked up the ladle and drank deeply of the cool refreshing water. Suddenly he felt a strong arm grab him from behind covering his mouth, he then felt the sharp stab of a knife entering his back, Thorin grunted and tried to break free from whoever had a hold of him. Then he felt that same knife being plunged into his chest. Thorin fell to his knees trying to reach out for the cloaked figure that had just stabbed him. The cloaked figure stepped just out of his reach as Thorin fell forward. The last thing Thorin heard before he blacked out was the figure laugh.

"Long live the King, your Majesty." The figure said in a mocking tone and was gone.

Meanwhile:

Alina stares at Dis in complete and utter shock, she jerked her chin out of Dis' hand and takes a few steps back.

"Are you insane?! Logan isn't my lover, he's my bodyguard and one of my best friends. As a matter of fact he used to be my mentor, what on earth would give the idea that we're lovers?"

Dis motioned with her head toward the bed chambers. "Let's face it your kind are not known for being faithful."

Logan growls as he sits in a corner. "Whattya mean 'our kind'?"

Logan asks, anger written all over his face. If she was anyone else he would have gutted her the minute she made Alina uncomfortable, but he knew there was no way he could touch this Dwarrowdam. All he could do is stew in his own anger.

"I mean, you humans know nothing about faithfulness. You change partners as one changes socks, your people are not taught to respect themselves, or others. Especially the women. Your women spread their legs for anyone that has a pulse." Logan leaped to his feet, trembling with anger.

"Are you implying that my best friend, YOUR brother's One, is a whore?!" Logan yelled as he looms over Dis. Dis looks at him calmly and answers.

"I said nothing of the kind but tell me, girl, how many lovers did you have before you ensnared my brother?" Alina looked at Dis in shock. True she wasn't a virgin the first time she was with Thorin, but that didn't mean she had been with a ton of men. Truth be known she had only been with one other person and they had been in a commited relationship until one day it was over.

"You see master Logan she is speechless, she probably can not remember how many lovers she had before Thorin." Logan throws a glare at Alina.

"Well say something damn it! Defend yourself!" Alina finally comes out of her stupor after Dis' words finally sink in. She glares at Dis.

"Now wait just a damn minute! Okay so you're right I wasn't a virgin when I met Thorin, but that doesn't mean I slept with a crowd of men. If you really want to know I have only been with one man other than Thorin and he and I were in a commited relationship for years until…"

Dis smirked "Until you grew tired of each other."

Alina shook her head. "Until we realized we had no future together and we parted ways."

Dis shook her head. "And how do I know you will not leave Thorin for someone else?" No, it is best that you and your friends go back to your own world and forget about us. Thorin will be upset but he will eventually get over this obsession he has with you, and will be able to marry a suitable Dwarrowdam."

Alina was now becoming angry, to the point that skewering Dis was becoming an appealing thought. Alina shakes her head to dispell the idea. How dare she imply that she was not suitable for Thorin, She's Alina fucking Stark! There was no one better for Thorin than her. The more Alina thought about it the more her confidence grew. She was tired of walking on eggshells around Dis, trying to gain her approval. It dawned on Alina right then that she was never going to have Dis' approval no matter what she did. So instead of acting like the timid little waif that she isn't. It was time she began to act like the Stark she is.

Alina balls up her hands and finally answers Dis. "I am not going anywhere and there's nothing you or anyone else in Erebor can do that will make me leave Thorin. I don't give a damn if you're his sister. Shit, I don't care if you're Mahal himself, I'm staying right here. I didn't cross into a completely unknown universe, travel almost an entire year with this man, fight and defend him against Azog the Defiler to have some self important, selfish, bratty, little Dwarf who has no idea how Thorin and I feel about each other, tell me to leave. Get the Sword out of your ass and open your eyes. You are thinking only of yourself and your Dwarven traditions. You're not even thinking of Thorin's happiness, Rock for Brains. I'm Alina fucking Stark and no one tells me what to do, so I'm not going anywhere."

Logan nearly lept out of his chair he was so happy that Alina had finally stood up for herself. "It's about damn time, Kid."

Down in the forges, Thorin is lying in a pool of his own blood, barely breathing. Slowly his eyes open, he looks around to see if the assasin is still lurking in the shadows somewhere. Once he sees that there is no one around, Thorin slowly rolls over, getting on his hands and knees, using the wall for support, he rises with a great deal of pain and effort. He leans heavily against the wall applying pressure to his chest wound, blood trickles out of his mouth. Thorin takes a labored breath as he scans the wall opposite of the forge. Somehow he needs to get there and take the secret passageway up to the Royal suits. He can not run the risk of going down the main corridors. His enemies may see him and finish what they have started.

Thorin stumbles toward the opposite wall nearly falling to his knees as he reaches it. He feels his way along the wall, looking for the latch that opens the secret passageway. Thorin stumbles and falls to his knees causing blood to gushing out of his chest, Thorin presses harder. He spits out a mouthful of blood and gets up.

"I must get to my love, I must protect her and the babes." With renewed strength he continues his search for the passageway, until finally his fingers come across an all too familar lever. Thorin sighs in relief, taking a firm hold he pulls the lever and a door opens. Grabbing a torch, he heads down the passageway, to his love and hopefully salvation.

Dis was furious, how could this girl think she had anything to offer Thorin. She was nothing more than a pathetic human with a life span that rivaled a fly. How could she ever hope to make Thorin happy?

"Listen here you pathetic little creature, you have no idea what is best for my-" Dis was suddenly cut off by Logan.

"Shut up both of you, I hear something."

He got up quickly and dashed back into the Royal Bed Chambers. Logan closed his eyes so he could concentrate, then he heard it. He turned to face Dis.

"Is there a secret entrance into these rooms?" Dis stared at him then crosses her arms.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She says and looks away from him. Logan grabs her by the shoulders.

"Look lady, I don't give a shit what game you're playing, but I know you're lying. Look there is something in that passage way heading in this direction and it's bleedin' an awful lot."

Just then the door to the passage way bursts open and Thorin appears covered in blood, he was as white as a sheet and he was clutching his chest. Thorin fell to his knees, Logan immediately scooped him up and took him to the bed.

"Jarvis call for Bruce to get in here right away!"

Dis let out a shriek and rushed towards the bed as Logan came out of the washroom with a towel and was pressing it to Thorin's chest wound, the knife wound to the back was not nearly as severe. Alina in the meantime stood there in complete shock. She stared blankly at the Dwarf who was now lying on the bed fighting for his life, she felt completely numb. Logan looked at her and yelled.

"Kid, kid snap out of it, get your ass over here and do something." Alina blinked a few times, then shook her head, coming out of her shock.

She rushed to the bed, where she was promptly blocked by Dis.

"You will not get anywhere near him, this is all your fault!" She yelled. Alina reared back at the accusation, she stood there not knowing what to do.

Logan snarled and unsheathed his claws. "Look lady, Thorin is dying if you don't let Alina get to him and heal him, Thorin will bleed to death. Now move out of the way."

Dis, wide eyed, backed away, she didn't argue. Stepping aside she let her pass. Alina quickly took over applying pressure to Thorin's wound as Logan went back into the washroom and brought a basin of water.

"What's that for?" Dis asked, but she was promptly ignored.

Alina pulled out the water from the basin with her powers, wrapped it around her hands and began to heal Thorin. The whole time tears running down her face. She concentrated all her powers into healing him as quickly as possible. Her hands began to glow a brilliant blue causing Thorin to gasp. Her hands hovered over his chest wound until slowly the wound began to close. Alina slumps back, exhausted after healing Thorin's wounds. At that moment Bruce comes rushing into the room, he then takes up the spot that was just vacated by Alina. He then begins to examine Thorin. He takes Thorin's blood pressure then shakes his head.

"His blood pressure is dangerously low, he's lost a lot of blood. Even with Alina healing him there is still a good chance Thorin may not make it through the night."

By this time Oin and the rest of the Company had been alerted to what had happened, Dwalin and Natasha took a torch and followed Thorin's trail to its origin, there they discovered the attack. They found no other trace of Thorin's attacker. While Dwalin and Natasha searched for clues, Bruce discussed with Alina what they were going to do. Logan is sitting in a chair not too far away listening to the whole thing. He walks up behind Alina and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Give him a transfusion, Doc, I volunteer."

Bruce shakes his head, "No Logan we don't know Thorin's blood type or if we can even give a Dwarf a transfusion."

"Just do it, Doc, my blood will adjust to him, Hank and I have done it before."

Bruce reluctantly agrees, after all if they don't do anything Thorin will surely die. This gives him a fighting chance.

"Alright let's get everything ready." Bruce leaves to get what he needs to do the transfusion. He quickly returns with with the equipment with a heart monitor and hooks Thorin up, immediately they can hear how slowly his heart is beating and puts the pulse oximeter on his finger. They all notice how low it is.

"Logan, go ahead and lie down next to Thorin." Logan does as he is told, he goes around the bed lying down next to Thorin. Bruce has no choice but to get on the bed with them.

He sticks Thorin with the needle, Thorin is so unresponsive he doesn't even flinch, but Dwalin almost lunged at Bruce. Natasha had to explain to him that it was necessary to do the transfusion

"What exactly is he going to do?" Dwalin whispers to Natasha

"Bruce is going to transfer some of Logan's blood into Thorin. With Logan's mutant ability, Thorin shouldn't reject his blood." Dwalin nodded, he didn't notice that Dis and the others had come closer to listen in.

Once Thorin was hooked up, Bruce took Logan's wrist. He sticks Logan in the artery of his wrist, clears the line then attaches it to Thorin. The blood from Logan begins to flow into Thorin. The others watch in fascination.

"That's all we can do for now, it's just a matter of waiting now." Bruce informs everyone.

"Hey Doc, you take as much as you need for Thorin."

Bruce shakes his head, "Logan I can only take a pint from you at a time."

"Doc, you can take all of my blood to help him, I won't die anyway."

Bruce looks at Logan to see if he's serious. When he see that he is, Bruce agrees.

"Alright, Logan, if you say so, I'll do it. Thorin shouldn't need more that three or four pints." Logan nods and lies back down.

Bruce has everyone leave the room, only he and Alina stay. So does Dis, she stubbornly will not leave. She has so many questions about what has transpired. Where did those metal claws come from? How did the girl heal Thorin, What was the man called Bruce doing to her brother? She would have to wait to get her answers.

It took a while, but eventually Thorin's pulse ox started to improve as did his blood pressure. Bruce sighed in relief, Thorin wasn't going to die, but how was Logan? Logan was very pale and unconscious, but to Bruce's amazement his color started to return. He suddenly opens his eyes.

"What happened, is Thorin okay?" Logan asks as he sits up, Bruce pushes him back down.

"You need to rest, Logan, I took four pints of blood from you. Frankly, you should be in a coma."

Logan gave him a smug smile, "Healing factor, Doc, nothing I can't handle.

"Fine healing factor, but for my sake just lie there for a while."

"Okay, Doc, whatever you say, but I'll go lie down in my own room." Logan began to get up with Bruce's help.

"At least let Dwalin and me help you to your room."

"What about Thorin?" Alina asks

"He should be out of the woods, now it's just a matter of waiting for him to wake up. But I'll be right back, I need to make sure Logan gets settled in his room."

With that Bruce and Dwalin grab Logan's arms and lead him down the hall to his room. They make sure he is settled, then leave him alone.

"Call me on the communicator if you need anything, Logan."

"I'm sure I won't but thanks anyway, Doc." Logan closes his eyes and falls asleep. To ease his mind Bruce posts an Iron Man suit outside Logan's room to alert him if Logan is in distress.


	71. Tony Comforts, Logan Investigates

Dwalin and Bruce go back to Thorin's chambers to wait it out. They all sit in the living room with worried looks on their faces. Alina is sitting there alone, eyes red and swollen from crying. Suddenly the door bursts open and Tony comes walking in. He looks around the room, spotting his little sister, he rushes towards her.

"Honey Bunny!"

Alina looks up and bursts into tears.

"Tony, I'm so glad you're here! How did you know what's going on?" Tony sits down next to her, gathering her up in his arms. Tony starts rocking back and forth and rubbing her back.

"Jarvis contacted me, he told me what was going on. I have him send me regular reports on you."

He kissed the top of her head. Dis became furious, her brother may very well be dying and another lover shows up out of the blue.

"Girl, who is THIS now?" Dis looks at her with disgust. Tony looked at Dis, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, so you're Dis, I've heard a lot about you from Jarvis," he looked at the Iron Man suit that was by the door.

"See, I'm Tony Stark. The last name should sound familar, I share it with my sister." Tony says as he hugs Alina a little tighter.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm her older brother." Dis' eyes widen in surprise.

"I apologize if I offended you." Dis says with a slight bow, she at least understood the importance of family.

"IF you offended me, lady, you don't know the half of it. Do you have any idea what my sister has gone through to be with your brother? A hell of a lot, I can tell you that. And for you to assume that Logan and her are lovers is not only gross, but wrong. I know for a fact that her heart belongs completely to Thorin as his belongs to her."

"How do you know what happened?" Alina asked Tony.

"I told you, Jarvis sent me updates on how you're doing. So he told me what this bitch wants you to do, no offense." Tony says to Dis as he gives her the classic Stark smirk.

"How dare you say such a thing to me! Who do you think you are to speak to me in such a way?" Tony sets Alina down on the seat next to him, then stands up to face Dis."

"Um, I think I'm Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, play boy, philanthropist, oh and the person who took out the Gundabad army by himself."

"That's impossible, no one person can defeat an entire army alone, especially a human like yourself."

Tony looks Dis dead in the eyes and smiles, "Well, you're looking at the only man that did it. Of course I had a little help from my friends."

Tony turns to look at JARVIS who is now standing next to him.

"And by friends I mean my armor." When he said that, the Iron Man next to him fell apart and wrapped itself around Tony. Dis gasps, stepping away from Tony.

"Now if you'll excuse me, it's time for my baby sister to go sit with her husband."

He looks at Bruce for approval, Bruce nods.

"Yeah it's okay if she sits with him." Tony takes Alina by the hand, leads her into the bedroom. shutting the door.

"What was that?" Dis asks.

"That would be Iron Man, Lady Dis" Balin answers.

"Who or what are these people, Balin? There is one man with metal claws coming out of his hands, another who has an empty suit of armor as a guard that then falls apart and attaches itself to him. And lets not forget the girl, who healed Thorin only by touching him with blue water!

"It is a long story, Dis and I don't think its my place to explain. Balin informs her. "Let us wait until Thorin wakes up for him and the others to tell you."

Tony and Alina walked into the bed chamber, Tony took off the suit, turning back into Iron Man guard.

"Jarvis how are his vitals?" Tony asks as he ushers his sister into a chair next to Thorin.

 ****His vital signs are low but steady, Sir****

He nods, pulling up a chair to sit next to his sister. He puts an arm around her.

"He's going to be alright, Alina, you have to believe that." Alina is staring at Thorin's pale face, as tears run down her face.

"I know he will, Tony, I just can't standing seeing him lying there helpless and unresponsive."

"I know you can't, Honey Bunny, but there's nothing you can do except wait for Logan's blood to takes affect. He'll be back to his old self in no time, only with a little of Logan's attitude mixed in."

Alina laughs through her tears at the thought of Thorin acting like Logan. She scoots the chair closer to Thorin, taking Thorin hand in hers she kisses it.

"Come back to us, Baby." Alina pleads with him. "The babies and I need you, please don't leave us alone."

"Us, Babies? What in Mahal's name are you talking about, girl?"

Tony and Alina whip their heads around to see Dis standing by the door, a look of disbelief on her face. Tony sighs, rolling his eyes at the sight of the Dwarrowdam.

"Oh, god, how much of that did you hear?" Tony asks

"Enough to come to the conclusion that the girl is pregnant. Tell me girl is that how you ensnared my brother, by getting pregnant in order to get your hands on his gold? Is the babe even Thorin's, girl?"

Alina has had enough, she angrily stands up, marches over to Dis and gets in her face.

"First of all, I'm getting sick and tired of you calling me girl! My names is Alina, A-LI-NA, if that is too hard for you to say, you can call me Miss. Stark…Or even my Queen." Alina says with a smirk.

Tony snorts trying not to laugh, while Dis bristles at the comment.

"Second of all, the babies are Thorin's, I haven't been with anyone else for the past two years. Not that it's any of your business or that you even care, but we're having twins.

"And third, I don't want or need any of his gold. Tony and I are more than wealthy enough on our own. Now if you don't mind I'd like to be alone with MY husband."

"No, I will not leave him alone, he is my brother." Dis says ademantly

Alina could understand that, she would do the same if it was Tony in this position.

"Fine, just stay out of the way, I'm sick and tired of seeing your face."

Dis huffed, "I will be wherever I want to be, Miss Stark, and you cannot stop me."

Alina growls at her, grabs her by the throat, slams her against the wall. She pops her claws holding them at Dis' neck. Tony jumps out of his chair and races over to his sister.

"Alina, don't, remember she's Thorin's sister, besides she's not worth it." Tony says as he places a calming hand on her shoulder.

"What kind of monster are you?" Dis asks wide eyed as she rubs her neck.

Alina gets a glint in her eyes, then smiles. "The worst kind, now sit down and shut up." Dis automatically falls into the chair that Tony had brought over.

The hours go by and still no response from Thorin, Balin had come in the room to take Dis to her room for the night. She refused but with a little convincing from Balin he was able to convince her to retire.

"If anything happens, Dis, we shall inform you at once." Balin reassures her, Dis nods.

It was harder to convince Alina to leave his side.

"No, Balin, I will not leave his side, no matter what."

"But Lass you need your rest, if not for you for the babes." Balin pleads.

Alina hesitates for a minute, "Fine I'll rest but I'm not leaving his side, ask Bruce if I can lie down with him."

Tony walks out of the room to ask Bruce, he tells Tony that it was fine.

"Bruce said it was fine, so lie down next to him and get some sleep, Alina?"

"Tony come look, doesn't Thorin look different."

Tony looks at Thorin and he notices that his grey hair is gone, that the little wrinkles that Thorin had were gone. Tony and Alina looked at each other.

"What the fuck is going on." Tony asks.

"I don't know, Tony, and language! We're going to have to talk to Bruce about this" Alina tells Tony

"Later, this can wait, right now you need to get some rest."

Tony helped Alina onto the bed next to Thorin, she desperately wanted to cuddle with him, but was afraid to move him. So she settled for holding his hand instead.

Meanwhile Logan jerked awake he let out a growl and leaped out of bed, he was immediately confront by Jarvis in the Iron Man suit.

 ****Mr. Howlett, I must ask you to take it easy, sir, Dr. Banner is still concerned about your health.****

"Nah, I'm fine where's Dwalin I need to speak to him."

 ****He's in the sitting room waiting for word on the King****

"And Alina, where's she, how's she holding up?"

 ****Miss Stark is with Sir in the King's bedroom, Sir finally convinced her to lie down and rest.****

"Good I need to head back, I need to do some investigatin' on who could have stabbed Thorin. I'm positive I can pick up a scent." Logan gets out of bed and heads to the Royal suites.

Bursting through the doors he surprises everyone, he walks passed everyone, only glancing at Dwalin indicating with his head for Dwalin to follow him. Dwalin gets up to follow him into the Royal bed chambers. Logan opens the door carefully seeing that Alina is sound asleep next to Thorin and Tony is dozing off. When Tony hears the door open he's instantly alert.

"Pincushion!" Tony whisper yells.

"Tin Can." Logan answers.

"Man, I want to thank you for everything you did for Thorin and Alina, if you hadn't have been here, Thorin would be dead by now and Honey Bunny would have lost it. How you feeling anyway?" Tony asks

"Never better, how's Thorin"?

"Jarvis says his blood pressure is still a little low but steady, we did notice something weird though. The grey hair that he has is gone now and he looks younger, any ideas what that could be?"

Logan shrugs, "Maybe my blood has affected him in some wierd way, we'll need to ask Bruce to run some test."

"Hey not to be an ass or anything, but what are you guys doing here anyway?" Tony questions.

I need Dwalin to open the secret passageway, I need to see the location where Thorin was stabbed, maybe we can pick up a few clues." Logan informs Tony.

Logan looks at Dwalin, "Aye, Lad, I will open the passageway for you."

Dwalin walked over to the far wall and pulled a lever just behind the tapestries, to secret door slid open and Logan was assaulted by the smell of Thorin's blood.

"Damn, I'm surprised he didn't bleed to death getting up here." He says

Grabbing a brazier off the wall he goes into the tunnel with Dwalin following behind, Tony was going to go but he didn't want to leave his sister. The tunnel takes many twists and turns, there are places where Logan and Dwalin can tell Thorin had collapsed, there would be a small pools of blood. They made their way down the tunnel, and finally ending up in the forges.

"Where exactly are we, Dwalin?" Logan asks

"We're in the under belly of the Mountain, the forges. I can't imagine what Thorin would be doing down here?" Dwalin says

Following Thorin's scent, Logan comes to one of the forges and discovers what he was doing, he shows what Thorin was working on to Dwalin.

"He was fashioning himself and Alina new crowns." Dwalin observes.

Logan continues to sniff around, luckily no one else was in the area and Logan was able to pick up two scents. One Thorin's and the other an unknown Dwarf. At that moment Jarvis comes out of the passageway.

**Mr. Stark has asked me to come scan the crime scene, Mr Howlett.**

"Good idea, let's see what you pick up. I can pick up the scent of another Dwarf near where Thorin was stabbed and I'm pretty sure I'll pick up the same scent on Thorin's clothes. What have you picked up?"

 ****Sir, I have picked up two distinct set of boot prints, one belonging to the King Under the Mountain and the other to some unknown person. Judging by how deep the imprint is in the blood it would have to be a large male. I have also picked up stray hairs in the blood, we should be able to get a DNA match when you find the assassin. And judging by the spray pattern from the wound, this Dwarf has gotten some blood on clothes, perhaps not enough for him to notice, but definitely enough for you to pick up the scent, Mr. Howlett.****

Logan smiles evily at the thought of catching the would be assassin, he has every intention of making him pay. The smile kind of unnerves Dwalin.


	72. The Waiting Goes On

Several more hours pass, Thorin's vital signs are improving and his breathing is steady, but he still remains unresponsive. Tony was asleep in the chair when Bruce comes in to check on Thorin. Bruce decides that it is best to put Thorin on IV fluids and to put in a catheter, he didn't know how long Thorin would be out. As he was inserting the IV, Alina stirs awake. She watches quietly as Bruce hooks Thorin up to the IV and inserts the catheter. Once he's finished, Alina asks him the question that had been on her mind for a while.

"Bruce, have you taken a good look at Thorin, doesn't he look different?"

At that question, Bruce takes a closer look at Thorin and notices that his grey hair is gone and that he looks much younger. This revelation startles Bruce, "When did you notice this, Munchkin?"

"A few hours ago, before I fell asleep, Tony noticed it too. What do you suppose happened?"

"I don't know, Munchkin, apparently Logan's blood had some interesting affects on Thorin, I'll have to run some bloodwork on him, but that won't be until he's better." Bruce tells her.

Alina nods, "How's he doing, what's with the cath and the IV."

"Well, Thorin needs fluids and of course he has to expel those fluids, it mostly a precaution just in case he's unconscious longer. As far as how he's doing, his vitals are getting stronger, but still not where they should be."

"Do you think you'll need to give him another transfusion from Logan?"

"No, his blood volume is slowly increasing on it's own, so I'm not worried about that. For now all we can do is wait and while we wait you should go back to sleep, you need your rest." Bruce informs Alina.

Alina agrees with Bruces, she settles down next to Thorin and goes back to sleep, holding his hand. Just then the secret door opens and out walks Logan, Dwalin and Jarvis, Logan has a smug look on his face.

"Did you find anything?" Bruce asks.

"Oh yeah, I picked up the scent of the bastard that stabbed Thorin, Jarvis was able to get DNA and we can make a match off the bloody boot print he left behind. Not that, that other stuff matters, I got his scent and I'll be able to track him down." Logan smiles and looks over at Dwalin. "And when I get my hands on him, I'm gonna tear him limb from limb."

"Just let me have a turn at the bastard too, Logan" Dwalin says.

"No problem, Bub. Hey Doc, how's Thorin doing?"

"He's doing better, not as well as I would like, but it's still early. I had to put an IV to give him fluids and also a catheter." Bruce explains.

Logan makes a face, Dwalin looks confused between the two. He doesn't understand what they are talking about. He figured out what an IV was, he could see it in Thorin's arm and see the liquid dripping into it. It must be to give him some water of some sort, but what was a catheter?

"What's a catheter?" Dwalin asks.

"It's a flexible tube inserted through a narrow opening into a body cavity, particularly the bladder, for removing fluid." Bruce explains.

Dwalin's brow furrows still not understanding, then it dawns on him and he winces. "It's a good thing Thorin is unconcious, that must have hurt."

"No not really it's only a little uncomfortable." Bruce tells him.

"Yeah right, Doc" Logan adds, "And the kid, how's she doing?"

"She was awake a little while ago, asking for Thorin, but I got her to go back to sleep. She needs her rest, I'll let her sleep the rest of the night, then tomorrow she'll need to have a good breakfast."

Bruce groans as he gets up from the chair, he walks over to Tony and gently shakes him awake. "Tony, why don't you go to your room and get some sleep. Alina is going to sleep the whole night and Thorin's condition has improved a little, tomorrow we'll see how he's doing." Bruce tells Tony.

"No, I think I'll stay here, just in case she wakes up. I'll go to sleep on the settee."

Tony gets up from his chair, he moves over to the settee. He grabs an extra pillow off the bed, then lays down. Bruce asks Doriel to bring in a blanket for Tony while Dwalin adds more logs to the fire. After that they say goodnight to Tony and leave the room. Dwalin, Logan, and Bruce go wait in the living room, though Doriel suggests that some should use the guest bedrooms. Bruce takes her up on her offer, he heads off for the guest bedroom.

"I'll be up in an hour to go check on Thorin." He informs everyone, they all nod their heads.

Meanwhile Dwalin goes to sit next to Natasha, he pulls her into his lap and kisses her temple. "Why don't you go on to bed, there is nothing we can do right now but wait."

"No, I'll stay right here with you." Natasha tells Dwalin.

"My love, it is not good for you and the babe to stay up so late, please either go home to bed or take one of the guest rooms."

"Fine, I'll sleep here, will you come lie with me until I fall asleep?"  
Natasha asks Dwalin.

"Aye, love, I will."

With that, Doriel showed them to the other guest room where Natasha curled up against Dwalin and fell asleep. Once she was asleep, Dwalin went back out to the living room, where the Company and Logan sat to wait for Thorin to wake up.

The next morning, Alina woke up to find Bruce once again taking Thorin's vital signs. He changes the IV bag and check his urine drainage bag to see if it's full.

"How's he doing," She asks

"Much better this morning, his pulse ox has increased, blood pressure is almost normal, it will take a few more days for his blood volume to get back to normal, but he is definitely out of the woods. It'll only be a matter of time for him to wake up." Bruce informs Alina. "For now it's time for you to eat something."

Alina reluctantly agrees, she goes to her wardrobe to get a change of clothing and goes to the washroom to bathe. Once she is ready she heads out to the dining room where everyone is waiting for her. While she had been bathing, Tony had left to go bathe and change in his room, he had brought extra clothes for himself a while back.

As they were about to have breakfast, Jarvis comes in and informs Alina that Dis is outside, Alina tells him to go ahead and let her in and that as long as Thorin was injured she was authorized to come in. A few moments later Dis comes into the dining room, all conversation stops.

Alina sighs, she stands up from her chair to greet Dis,"Good morning, Lady Dis, will you join us for breakfast?" Alina asks with a smile.

The tension melts from the room, Dis looks around at everyone, who are now looking at her waiting for her answer. "Thank you, Miss. Stark, I would be glad to join you all for breakfast." Dis says as Fili and Kili make room for their mother.

Doriel comes into the room with breakfast and everyone serves themselves, Alina only gets some fruit and oatmeal. Tony notices that she got so little, he gets up and serves her more food. He sets the plate in front her, she is about to protest when he cuts her off.

"Don't argue, just eat it, you need to keep up your strength for you and the twins." Tony orders.

"Yes, Tony." Alina says as she forces herself to eat.

Once she begins eating so does everyone else. Dis also serves herself something light, her stomach is in knots with worry over her brother. She wants to know how he is doing but doesn't know how to ask, so she waits to see if anyone else will. Luckily for her Balin brings it up.

"So, Bruce, how is Thorin doing this morning?" Everyone stops eating to listen.

"Thorin's doing much better, his pulse ox has increased it's almost normal, so is his blood pressure, as I told Alina it will take a few days for his blood volume to return to normal."

Dis was confused as to what exactly what Bruce had meant by pulse ox, so she went ahead and asked, remembering that his title was Doctor, which according to Oin meant healer.

"What exactly does pulse ox mean, Dr. Banner?"

"His pulse ox means the amount of oxygen in his blood, the normal blood oxygen saturation level should be around 94% to 99%. If it was low I would have to give him oxygen."

Dis nods her head, she still didn't understand completely but she didn't want to ask anymore question, for fear of looking ignorant. After that, Dis ate her meal in silence. She was thinking about everything that had happened the night before. The man with the metal claws, who was glaring at her right now. The empty suit of armor, and more importantly, how Miss Stark was able to heal her brother. She had come to the realization that had it not been for Miss Stark, Thorin would surely have died. Maybe she had been wrong about Miss Stark after all. If she didn't truly love her brother, she would have let him die. Perhaps she should actually get to know Miss Stark before she made any judgements.

Once breakfast was over, Alina immediately excused herself and went back into her bedroom to be with Thorin. Everyone else went back to sitting in the living room, though Balin went to cancel all of Thorin's meeting giving the excuse that Thorin had fallen ill. Dis sat in the living room with everyone else and observed, she observed the interaction between the humans and the Dwarves. She saw how Dr. Banner and Oin had their heads together talking about how Thorin was doing and what Dr. Banner had done so far to treat him. She saw how Miss. Stark's brother and the man with the claws were discussing with her sons and the others about what they had found out at what they were calling the crime scene. She observed how the red haired woman and Dwalin cuddled on the sofa, she had never seen Dwalin so happy in her entire life.

Dis felt completely out of place with all these people, they all knew each other and she didn't, but that was her fault. She had never bothered to give these people a chance. She let her natural mistrust of people cloud her judgement, she should have trusted the opinions of Thorin and the Company. Now she was left on the outside looking in. Dis sat there for as long as she could until she could no longer take it.

"Will you all excuse me, I think I'll go check on Thorin."

Tony and Logan immediately stood up to block her way. "Uh, no. Don't think for a minute that I'm going to let you go in there and upset my baby sister." Tony said, irritation of her even suggesting that, showing plainly on his face.

"On my honor, Mr. Stark I promise not to upset your sister. I only want to be near my only brother, you can understand that, can't you Mr. Stark?"

Dis had Tony there, if this was the other way around he would never let Thorin keep him away from Alina. He had no other choice but to agree, he first glances at Bruce.

"Yeah I don't see anything wrong with it. Though, Lady Dis, I must insist that you do not upset Alina. She is under enough stress as it is, and it's not doing the babies any good."

Dis nods, she had to keep that in mind, Miss Stark is pregnant with Thorin's children, her nephews or nieces. And no matter what family is family.

"As I said before I will not upset her, now would you please let me pass?" Dis asked politely.

Tony stepped aside, but Logan was more reluctant, he looked her up and down, the glared at her. "You better keep your word, Lady, I don't take kindly to liars." Logan said as he stepped aside.

Dis gave him a nod and walked toward the bedroom. When she got to the door she was just going to go in but thought better of it, she knocked instead.

"Who is it?" Alina asks

"It's Dis, Miss Stark, may I come in?"

There was a long pause, then finally Alina answers, "Yes, Lady Dis, you can come in."

Dis pushes the door open, she finds Alina sitting in a chair next to the bed running her fingers through Thorin's hair, her head resting on his shoulder. Dis couldn't help but think it was a sweet scene, then she notices tears leaking from Alina's eyes.

Dis makes her way over to the bed pulling a chair up next to Alina's, she looks at Alina then at Thorin's sleeping form.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Stark."

"No Lady Dis, Thorin is doing better, I just hate seeing him lying here so helpless." Alina tells her between sniffles.

"As do I, but all we can do is wait and pray that he will recover quickly. In the meantime… I'd like to thank you for saving my brother's life." Dis says to Alina with a smile.

Alina's eyebrows shoot into her hairline, the last thing she was expecting was a thank you from Thorin's sister. She lifts her head off of Thorin's shoulder, and stares at Dis for a moment.

"You don't have to thank me, Lady Dis, I would have given my life to safe Thorin."

Dis scrutinizes Alina for a moment then she comes to a conclusion, "Yes I believe you would."

Alina's mouth falls open, she goes to speak, but nothing comes out. She tries again, still nothing until she clears her throat.

"So, now you believe that I love your brother and that I am not after him for his gold?"

"After what I saw last night, yes, Miss, Stark, I am convinced that you love my brother."

"Thank you, I'm glad you realized that. I have never felt this way for anyone before in my entire life. I love Thorin more than anything on this or any other earth. Maybe now you and I can be friends."

"We are going to be much more than friends…Alina, we are going to be family." Dis says as she gets up to give Alina a hug. Alina stands up and hugs Dis.

"Thank you, Lady Dis."

"Please just call me Dis."

Just then they hear a weak chuckle from the bed. "It took my almost dying to get you two to hug?" Thorin says as he opens those beautiful blue eyes.  



	73. Finally Awake

"Thorin!" Alina cries as she lets go of Dis and lunges for the bed. "Thorin, oh my god, Thorin you're awake! Thank god, baby, I was so worried about you." She says as she buries her face in his shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

Thorin raises his hand and pets her hair, "Please do not cry, my Sweetling, I am alright, thanks to you. I knew you would be able to heal me, my love."

She lifts her head to gaze into his intense blue eyes, they reflect nothing love and adoration. "I love you, Thorin, I would do anything for you." Alina whispers.

"And I love you, Amrâlimê, you and our babies." He whispers back, pulling her down to him so he can kiss her.

Dis stands there, watching this tender moment with new eyes, she can now see how truly in love Thorin is with Alina, and how much it would kill him if she were made to leave. Not to mention taking his children from him. She smiles and begins to leave when Thorin notices her leaving.

"Sister, where are you going?" Thorin asks weakly.

Dis turns to look at Thorin, she gives him a sweet smile. "I am going to give you some time with your wife, and inform the others that you are awake. I shall return shortly." She blows Thorin a kiss and leaves the room.

Thorin smiles at his sister as she leaves the room. Alina takes a seat in the chair, scooting it closer to Thorin, "How are you feeling?"

Thorin takes a deep breath, "I am a little sore, and I feel very weak."

"That's to be expected." Bruce says as he enters the room.

Alina looks up at Bruce and beams, "Look Bruce, Thorin's awake!" Alina says happily as she kissess Thorin's nose, he give her hand a squeeze.

Bruce chuckles, "I can see that, Munchkin, now if you don't mind, step aside so I can examine him."

Alina reluctantly moves, Bruce takes her place pulling out his stethoscope, he checks Thorin's heart. He helps him sit up and has him take a few deep breaths, then helps him lie back down. Bruce then takes his blood pressure and his pulse ox. He pulls out his laptop and notes everything in the computer. Alina and Thorin wait for Bruce to finish.

"Okay, you have improved quite a bit, your heart rate is nice and strong, lungs are clear, blood pressure is still low, but closer to normal, and your pulse ox is at 99%, which is good.

"Why do I feel so weak," Thorin asks.

Thorin motions for Alina to come to him, he pats the other side of the bed. Alina smiles at Thorin, and gets in bed with him. Once she is settled next to him he takes her hand and kisses it.

Bruce smiles, then continues, "You feel weak because you lost a great deal of blood, we gave you a transfusion.-"

"A transfusion, what is that?" Thorin asks.

"It's when you receive blood from another person intravenously, through that tube in your arm. In this case you received blood from Logan. With his healing factor we were able to replenish most of your blood without killing him. If we hadn't have done it that way you wouldn't have survived even with Alina healing your wounds." Bruce informs Thorin.

"So, I owe my life to Logan as well, not that I mind."

"You don't owe me a thing, Bub, I was happy to help." Logan says, not wanting to wait anymore outside and having heard Thorin's comment.

Bruce sighs, "Everyone else might as well come in too." he says.

With that, Dis and the rest of the Company, Tony and Natasha come into the room, they all crowd around the bed.

"Aye, Logan I owe you everything, from now on you also are my brother as Tony is." Thorin declares weakly, Logan only grunts in response.

Tony walks over to get closer to Thorin and takes his hand.

"Man, bro, you had me scared me half to death, you have no idea how glad I am that you're okay." Tony tells Thorin, "Honey Bunny was a wreck without you."

"I am grateful that you were able to be here for your sister, Brother." Thorin says to Tony.

"Of course, Thorin, anything for my Honey Bunny and my kin." Tony says with a smirk.

Tony moves over so Dwalin can get close to Thorin, he has tears in his eyes. "I am so sorry Thorin, I failed you. I should have been there to protect you, to take that dagger myself."

Thorin reaches out for Dwalin, Dwalin takes his hand. "Dwalin, my brother, it is not your fault, I should not have been in the forges alone in the first place."

"What were you doing in the forges in the first place, Thorin?" Balin asks.

Dis suddenly realizes why he was down there, "It is my fault that Thorin was down there." Dis says with her head hanging low.

All eyes turn to her waiting for an explanation. "We quarreled, in the council room about sending Alina back to her own world so Thorin could marry a proper Dwarrowdam. Thorin said he would not send her away in no uncertain terms then he left. Thorin has always gone to the forges when he is very upset. It is my fault Thorin was almost killed."

"Why am I not surprised?" Tony whispers so softly that only Logan heard him, Logan gives him a slight nod in agreement.

"It's not your fault, Dis, you had no idea that someone wanted Thorin dead. No, Tony, it's true, it's not her fault. It was something that had been planned and whoever it is only took advantage of the fact that Thorin was alone." Alina tells her brother.

"My queen is correct, no one is to blame. The blame lies solely on those who want me dead." Thorin says, his voice getting weaker.

"Who would want you dead, Uncle, your people love you!" Fili says.

"I do not know, Fili, but this will need to be investigated."

"No need to worry about that, Bro, Dwalin, Pincushion, and Jarvis already went down to the crime scene, we have all the evidence we need to convict whoever tried to kill you." Tony says smugly.

"And I got the bastard's scent so the minute I get a whiff of him…" Logan trails off and unsheaths his claws to make his point.

"Logan, you can not kill the assassin outright, we must first learn who else is involved in this plot."

"Great, I'm the best at getting information out of people." Logan says with a feral grin. Balin shivers.

As all these conversations are going on, Thorin is growing weaker and weaker. Alina notices his eyes drooping close, she clears her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, I think it's time for us to clear out, Thorin is getting tired." Alina announces.

All conversation stops, Bruce stands up, "She's right, Thorin needs a lot more rest, let's let him get some sleep."

With that everyone gets up and leaves each saying their goodbyes and saying they'll be back later. Thorin has long since fallen asleep again, so Alina decides to get off the bed so he can rest properly. But as she makes to get off the bed, Thorin's hand shoots out and grabs her wrist.

"Do not leave me, my Sweetling, I need you here with me, lay with me and rest."

Alina lies back down, "Of course, My Love, anything you want."

Thorin has his eyes closed, but a smirk crosses his face, "If I was not so weak I would tell you what I want." He says as he slips his hand under Alina's bottom to caress it.

"Are you insane?" Alina asks with a squeak as Thorin gently pinches her.

"No, I am in love, and in need." He smiles again still not bothering to open his eyes.

"Well, tough, Thorin, you're not getting any."

Thorin frowns, opens his eyes and turns his head to look at his wife. "I thought you were the one that was suppose to be dying of sexual need?"

"I am, but that doesn't mean I can't control it, besides if you haven't noticed yet, you have a tube inside your penis."

Thorin gives her an odd look then lifts the covers, he notices then that he is in his night shirt but he has no trousers or underclothes on. That's when he sees the tube, he tries to sit up to see where it leads, but Alina pushes him back down.

"If you're wondering where it goes, it goes into a bag that is collecting your urine." She tells him.

Thorin's eyes widen, "Why?" he asks.

"Because you were unconscious and Bruce needed to give you fluids. The fluid needed to go somewhere, thus the catheter."

"Ah, well, I am awake now, remove the tube and ride me." Thorin says casually.

"Ew, no, Thorin, I'm not taking it out, let Bruce do it, he's the one who put it in. I refuse to hurt you."

Thorin crosses his arms and huffs, "Fine, woman, but I will have you sooner or later." He says with a perverted gleam in his eyes.

"Oh be quiet and go to sleep." She says with a laugh.

He chuckles weakly and pulls her in close, "Yes, my love, let us sleep." He whispers as he lays her head on his chest, he settles more into the bed, yawns and goes to sleep.

A few hours later, Bruce comes in to check on Thorin, he smiles at seeing them cuddled on the bed together. Bruce whispers to Alina, "Munchkin, you need to let him go, I need to take his blood pressure."

Alina wakes up and tries to move away from Thorin, but Thorin's grip tightens, "You are not going anywhere, my love." Thorin mumbles.

Bruce chuckles, "Well she has to, Thorin, I have to examine you."

Thorin opens his eyes, he sighs and reluctantly releases Alina. "Fine, Bruce, but I want her back as soon as you are finished."

"Yes, yes, you can have your teddy bear back when I finish." Bruce says with a chuckle, Alina sticks her tongue out at Bruce.

Bruce examines Thorin, informing him that he is doing a lot better, and that he was going to let him have something to eat, something light. Bruce leaves, he asks Doriel to bring Thorin some soup, bread and tea. Doriel rushes off to the kitchens, she comes back with exactly what Bruce had requested. Bruce thanks her, taking the tray from her, he heads into the bedroom.

"Here we are Thorin a nice beef broth, some bread, and tea." Bruce says as he places the tray down on the table. Between the two of them Alina and Bruce help Thorin sit up. Then Bruce puts the tray in Thorin's lap. Thorin looks down at the tray meager meal disappointed.

"Where's the meat?" He asks Bruce.

"No meat just yet, only liquid. I don't think you're strong enough to stand, let alone walk to the washroom. So we need to keep you on a liquid only diet, at least for today, maybe tomorrow, depending on how you're doing.

Thorin resigns himself and begins to eat his soup, "Are you going to eat with me, my love? Thorin asks Alina.

"I'll stay with you while you eat, but then I'm going to go have lunch in the dining room, I don't want to torment you."

Thorin chuckles, "You can leave me alone, so you can eat, I will not mind. I want you to have a hearty meal."

"I'll go in a little while, I don't want to leave you alone." Alina says as she runs her fingers through Thorin's hair.

Just then Dis knocks on the door, "May I come in?" She asks as she opens the door a crack.

"Yes, sister, by all means come in." Thorin says barely loud enough for Dis to hear.

Dis rushes over to the bed, she sits down next to Thorin, "Oh, Thorin, do not strain yourself, relax and enjoy your lunch."

"What brings you by, Dis?" Alina asks as she soaks a piece of bread in the broth and puts it in Thorin's mouth.

"I came to sit with Thorin while you go get something to eat. I have already had lunch, it is now your turn." Dis replies.

Alina looks at Thorin, he takes her hand and kisses it. "Go, my love, you need to keep up your strength as well, Dis will keep me company until you return."

"Are you sure?" Alina asks.

"Yes, Alina, go eat three plates of food, one for each of you." Thorin says with a chuckle.

Alina gives Thorin a kiss and get off the bed, she heads for the door, "I'll be back the minute I finish eating."

"Take your time, my love, do not rush and make yourself sick."

With one last wave, Alina leaves the room.

Once the door shuts, Thorin goes back to eating his soup, tearing off pieces of bread and dipping them in the soup. Dis watches him as he eats, marveling over the fact that she could have lost her only remaining brother had it not been for that young lady that just left.

Thorin finally speaks, "So, sister, why the sudden change of heart? Are you finally convinced that Alina loves me not my gold?"

"Yes, Thorin, I am utterly convinced that Alina loves you, not your crown or your gold. I was a fool to think otherwise, to believe that only a Dwarrow could ever love you so completely. I saw how she poured whatever that was she did to you with every ounce of her being, how she wept for you, how she stayed up waiting for you to awaken. I wanted to deny it at first but I could not. Her love for you is a clear as day. And now with the babies-"

"You know about the babies?" Thorin asks.

"Yes, I snuck into the room when she was talking to you about not leaving her or the babies, congratulations on your twins, Big Brother, though I do not understand how you know she is having twins."

"Thank you, Sister, we know because we saw them on a machine that Tony built to see inside her belly. I will explain it to you better later." Thorin tells her.

"How far along is she, Brother?" Dis asks truly curious.

"She is only five months along, she still has thirteen more months to go." Thorin says proudly.

"She will have the babies in 18 months, how is that possible?" Dis asks.

"It has a great deal to do with her gifts, there are things I have yet to tell you about my beloved and the others, but if you do not mind, may we talk about it when I am feeling better? Thorin asks.

"Of course, dear Brother, take as much time as you need, I am sure what you have to tell me can wait a while, now finish your soup before it gets cold."

"Thank you, sister," Thorin says and continues to eat his soup.

Meanwhile, Alina has gone out to the dining room where Tony, Logan, Natasha, Dwalin, Balin and Bruce are waiting for her. The others had already had their lunch and had things to attend to. When Alina arrived, Tony was the first one to get up and greet her, he hugs and kisses his baby sister.

"How are you Honey Bunny?" Tony asks.

"I'm doing good, especially now that Thorin is awake." She says as she goes to sit down at the head of the table, where Thorin normally sit. The others take their normal spots and sit, Tony and Logan on either side of Alina.

Once everyone has been seated, Doriel comes in and serves them lunch. As they are eating, Tony begins to ask questions about Dis.

"So, did Dis upset you this morning when she came in?" Tony asks as he is cutting his roast.

"No, everything went smoothly, as a matter of fact she has finally accepted that I truly love Thorin, not his gold." Alina says happily as she pops a piece of roast into her mouth.

"That is wonderful, Lass, I know that this conflict that you and Dis were having was very upsetting for Thorin. I am glad that it has all worked out in the end." Balin informs Alina.

"Aye, Lass, now there will be less tension between Thorin and Dis, now that she has finally accepted you." Dwalin adds.

"Was there really that much tension?" Alina asks.

"Oh, yeah, Dwalin told me that it was a constant argument between Thorin and Dis." Natasha says.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"For what, there was nothing you could have done anyway, it's not like you weren't already trying your hardest to gain, Dis' approval." Natasha says.

"She's right, Kid, Nat would have been upsettin' ya for nothin'." Logan chimes in.

"You guys are right, I would have been upset over something I couldn't do anything about. But that's all behind us now, thank goodness."

They go on having their meal when Balin brings something up. " Lass, I was talking with Tony earlier, and he mentioned your plan about purchasing food from your world to bring here to Erebor, I think it is a wonderful idea, were you still planning on doing it?" Balin asks.

"Yes, and I was also thinking that we bring over some seeds for crops, the seeds in our world have been altered so they can withstand a more harsher environment, the crops should thrive very well here. What do you think, Bruce, Tony?"

"I'm not an expert in agriculture, but I think you're right, Alina, and with the soil here being more fertile than back home, the crops should be more nutritious." Bruce comments.

Tony whips out his tablet, from who knows where, and starts tapping away on it. He looks up at his sister with a smirk. "Oh, yeah, your idea will totally work, even with the dragon burning everything, our heartier plants will do very well in this soil. This a great idea, feeding Erebor for a winter is one thing, but making her self sufficient is something else entirely."

Balin begins to get excited at the prospect, perhaps they wouldn't have to depend so much on outside resources as they did in the past. "Perhaps we can get the Men of Dale to help, there are not very many farmers among our people, perhaps we can make a deal with Dale to provide them with the supplies and the land as long as we share the product."

"I don't think Bard would be opposed to that, his people need to find a new trade, farming should be something that they are good at." Natasha says.

"Do not forget, Brother, that there are newer generations of Dwarves that enjoy farming so, we also have them." Dwalin adds.

"Aye, we do, though not very many of them." Balin observes.

"If worse comes to worse, we can recruit farmers from other places. Maybe some Hobbits would be willing to move here." Alina observes.

"Alright, Pepper has already lined up several free range ranches and organic farms in order for us to buy food and supplies for the winter. She is also going to talk to the farms about purchasing seeds to plant crops. The ranches are ready to sell their livestock whenever Erebor can get a place ready for them."

"I will talk to Gloin about arranging payment for all theses goods." Balin tells Tony.

"You don't have to pay me we have plenty of money to do all this. You all are like my family now, and I'm happy to help my family."

"That is very kind Tony, but Thorin will insist this time, and no one is more stubborn than a Dwarf, especially that Dwarf. You might as well accept."

Tony sighed and nods, "Alright I'll accept the money this time. I'll let you know how much it's going to be."

"Are we going to inform Thorin what we're doing?" Tony asks.

"No, I don't want him to worry about this, his job right now is to get better, I don't even want him worrying about who wants him dead." Alina tells them.

"I agree with, Alina, Thorin's health is the most important thing right now, we need not burden him with other things. I will take care of the day to day things, any large decisions, aside from this one, can wait until he is better. For now I will let the council continue to think that he is ill."

"Yeah, Bub, don't tell them what happened to Thorin, I get a bad vibe off of those dudes on the council. Some of them if not all of them are in on this conspiracy to kill Thorin, I'm sure of it."

"You honestly think so, Logan?" Balin asks.

"Yeah I do, Balin, my instincts are screaming at me that someone on that council is responsible for this, I know it."

Natasha, Tony and Alina look at each other, if Logan's instincts were telling him that, it was good enough for them. Logan's instincts were hardly ever wrong.


	74. The Road To Recovery and Discovery

After lunch, Tony decides it was time for him to go back home, he had a lot of work to do if they were going to buy all of winter supplies for Erebor and all the seed for the coming planting season. Alina walked her brother to the teleporter.

"See you later, Tony, keep me up to speed about how things are going with the food supplies." Alina tells her brother.

"Will do, Munchkin, you take care of yourself and look after Thorin, I gonna have Jarvis assign one of the suits as Thorin's bodyguards from now on, I knew these Dwarves couldn't be trusted. Though, honestly I thought they would have tried something against you not him."

"Yeah I know, I guess whoever wants Thorin dead thinks that by having Fili on the throne, he'll be easier to manipulate." Alina says.

Tony raises an eyebrow, "So you agree with Logan, it is a member of the council?"

"I don't see anyone else benefiting from Thorin's death other than them and Fili, and Fili would never do that. He's not looking forward to take over the throne."

"True, so what are you going to do?" Tony asks.

Alina sighs, "Make sure that Thorin heals completely, then afterwards, let Logan loose so he can find the assassin and get as much information out of that person as possible. Then we'll see what Thorin decides from there."

"I see an execution in the near future." Tony says.

"So do I, whomever planned this has committed treason and deserves it."

Tony nods, "Just keep me informed, okay? I gotta get going, lots of stuff to do, take care Honey Bunny." Tony says as he gives his sister one last hug and kiss on the cheek. He steps through the portal and disappears.

Alina goes back into her bedroom to check on Thorin. There, she sees Dis and Thorin laughing and reminiscing about their childhood in Erebor, Thorin wipes his eyes and sighs.

"Just think, Sister, my children will get to grow up and play in these halls with no fear of anyone taking it away from them."

"Yes, Brother, your children will have a wonderful childhood here in the mountain and they will have a wonderful father." Dis says as she cups Thorin's cheek.

"Do you honestly think I will be a good father, Sister?"

"By Mahal, yes, Thorin. You are an excellent uncle, of course you will be an excellent father." Dis reassures Thorin.

Alina was about to agree with Dis, when suddenly a wave of nausea washed over her. Her stomach began to churn and her mouth began to water, she slapped a hand over her mouth and rushes passed them into the washroom. Thorin and Dis just watch her run by, they look at each other curiously. Then they hear the wretching in the toilet, Thorin tries to get up, but Dis pushes him back down.

"I will go check on her, you stay put."

Dis gets up, she walks into the washroom and sees Alina with her head in the toilet emptying her stomach. Dis moves Alina's hair out of the way, and begins to rub ber back.

"Let it all out, Alina, you will feel better once you have." Dis tells her as she rubs circles on her back.

Once Alina has finished wretching, she slumps onto the washroom floor, resting her head against the wall. Her face cold and clammy, tears in her eyes. Dis gets up and offers her a glass of water so she can rinse out her mouth.

"Ugh, I hate this morning sickness." Alina says.

Dis sits on the floor with her, "I know you do, I remember that vividly from my pregnancies." Dis says as she wraps an arm around Alina.

"You had morning sickness?" Alina asks surprised.

"Of course, most women do, why do you ask like that?"

"Because the first time I got sick Thorin freaked out, like he had never seen that before." Alina tells Dis.

"That is because he never did see me get sick, he was normally working and I usually got sick in the morning before he was awake." Dis informs her.

Alina nods now understanding why Thorin freaked out, suddenly they hear from the other room, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT, MY LOVE?" Thorin yells.

"Yes, Thorin, Alina is fine just a little morning sickness, nothing to worry about." Dis yells back.

Dis helps Alina up, after Alina brushes her teeth, Dis leads her back into the bedroom. Thorin cranes his neck to see his beloved.

"Oh, my Sweetling, come lie down with me and rest." Thorin says holding his hand out.

Alina smiles at Thorin, she takes his hand and gets into bed with him. She scoots closer to him, placing her head on his chest, Thorin kisses the top of her head. Alina smiles at the sound of Thorin's strong heart. Once Alina is settles in bed, Dis goes back to her chair she smiles at the sight of Alina and Thorin snuggling together.

"Now that you two are settled, I have questions that I would like answered. How did you heal Thorin's wounds, Alina? For that matter, why does Mr. Logan have claws and why was his blood so important?"

Thorin and Alina looked at each other, would this be an appropriate time to answer her questions? Thorin gives a slight nod of his head indicating that yes they should explain.

"Alright let me see if I can explain this to you. In my world two types of people, Humans and other beings known as Mutants, Logan and I are Mutants."

"And what exactly is a mutant?" Dis asks

"A Mutant is a being who possesses an extra trait in their blood that is called an X-gene that allows the Mutant to naturally develop superhuman powers and abilities." Alina explains.

Dis gave her a questioning look.

"Basically we are superior to Humans, Elves and Dwarves." Alina tries to simplify, "And we're born with extra abilities that develop later on in our childhood. I have the ability to heal myself and others, I am also know in my world as an elemental meaning I can control earth, air, water, fire, and metal and I can transport myself and others from one place to another in the blink of an eye. It's called being a teleporter. I also, since coming to this world, have developed other gifts. The bone claws you saw are one of the things I have developed since being here, superior senses, and also a feral nature. Logan is also a Feral Mutant he has advanced healing factor, superior sense of smell, hearing and eyesight, not to mention the claws. Though, they were originally made of bone, now they are covered with a metal called adamantium, the strongest metal of our world.

"And why are they metal?" Dis asks.

"You have to understand something Dis, Mutants are in the minority in our world and because we differ so much from other Humans we are hated, persecuted, experimented on or downright killed, there is even an organization called the Mutant Response Division that hunts our kind down. I was fortunate enough to escape most of that because of who I am, A Stark, but Logan wasn't so fortunate. He was experimented on and they bonded the adamantium to his skeleton, thus making his bone claw into metal.

"Why is it that you escaped such persecution?" Dis asks, sincerely curious.

Alina smiles, "Because who my family is, we are one of the most powerful and wealthiest families in the world, and at the time my family designed weapons for the government. My brother was known as the Merchant of Death, no one goes against Tony Stark, so they left me alone for the most part. I did get caught by the MRD a few times but was let go the minute they discovered who I was, most people are not nearly as fortunate and sometimes I couldn't help them."

Alina sighs at the memory and Thorin brings her closer to him, tilting her head back he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"And why was Mr. Logan's blood so important in saving Thorin? Dis asks.

"As I said earlier Logan has advanced Healing Factor meaning he can heal from any injury. Bruce didn't have enough time to find out what Thorin's blood type was, then find a donor, so the best thing was to take it from Logan. His blood would have adjusted to Thorin's blood type and it Bruce could take nearly every drop of blood from Logan without fear of killing him. I would have done it myself, but it may have killed the babies." Alina explains

"Do you think that those mutant that you were talking about could be found in our world also?" Dis asks.

Thorin and Alina look at each other, Thorin gives Alina a slight nod, now was as good a time as any to break the news to Dis about Sigrid.

"Yes, Dis, as a matter of fact on our journey here, we encountered a Mutant, she was living in Lake-Town. She didn't understand what she was and was frightened of her powers. She had no control over them and was terrified to tell her father about them. She was afraid that she would be labeled a witch or something worse and killed." Alina explained.

"Oh how awful, what happened to her?" Dis asked, her voice full of concern.

Well, I explained to her that she was not a witch, or a freak or an abomination. That she was born special with special gifts and that they were nothing to be afraid of. When I told her that I would teach her how to control her gifts she gained the confidence to decide to inform her family that she was a Mutant. It took a bit but in the end her father accepted her. Later, she went on to fight in the Battle of the Five Armies, protecting the people of Dale. She actually ended up saving Fili from being attacked from behind."

Both Dis and Thorin looked at Alina surprised.

"She did?!" They ask at the same time.

"Yep, she sure did." Alina says proudly.

"And what became of the girl after the battle," Dis asks, "I would like to thank her for saving Fili."

"Oh, well, she turned out to be Fili's One, became princess of Dale, is now betrothed to Fili and is pregnant with your first grandchild." Alina says casually.

Dis' mouth fell open in complete and utter surprise. She never would have imagined Sigrid as a Mutant, she sat there and stared at Thorin and Alina for a moment.

"Dis are you alright?" Thorin asks.

Dis blinks at Thorin owlishly, "What, oh yes I am fine, it is a great deal to take in at once. First I discover the existence of Mutants, then the fact that my future sister - in - law is a Mutant. Now that my future daughter- in - law and mother to my grandchild is also a Mutant."

"Do you have a problem with it, Dis?" Alina asks, getting a little defensive.

"No, Alina I do not. You and Sigrid can not help being what you are anymore than Thorin and Fili can help being in love with the two of you. The only thing that concerns me is whether or not the children will be Mutants as well." Dis says.

"There is a good possibility that they will be, but you have nothing to worry about, does she, Thorin?" Alina says.

"No, sister, you have nothing to worry about I have long since decided to write a law prohibiting discrimination and mistreatment of Mutants. I will not have what happens in Alina's world happen in Erebor." Thorin says.

"Why would it, Brother, no one would dare mistreat a member of the royal family." Dis states.

"Aye, that is true, but Alina believes that there may be more Mutants out there including among the Elves and our own people. If it becomes necessary we will have Erebor become a sanctuary for mutants, of course to a certain extent, they will still have to obey the laws of our kingdom."

Dis nods, she actually thought it was a good idea after what Alina had told her. Dis would not see such mistreatment happen in Erebor either.

"Tell me is your brother and the others Mutants as well?" Dis asks

"No, Tony's just a genius. The suits of armor he made so he can fly around in them and fight, he's known as Iron Man in our world. Bruce isn't a mutant but he does turn into an enormous green rage monster, when he loses his temper. Natasha is a super soldier that has had her life extended through the use of a serum.

"How old is Natasha?" Thorin asks.

"Natasha is 89 years old, yet she doesn't look a day over 30. I don't know if Natasha will age anymore than she has now." Alina informs Thorin and Dis.

"Well, that is good for Dwalin, at least she will not be leaving him anytime soon. That is one of the things that worries me about you and Sigrid, Alina. You humans have such short lives, I fear for Thorin and Fili when you pass away far too early for our liking." Dis says giving Thorin a worried look.

"Oh you have nothing to worry about, Dis, because of my healing factor, I'm practically immortal. The only way I could die would be if someone were to take my head. Sigrid is the same way, she developed healing factor during the battle so she and I will be around a long, long time for Thorin and Fili." Alina says as she kisses Thorin's hand.

Just then Bruce comes in to the bedroom to do his check up on Thorin, Bruce decides that he will do a complete physical on Thorin. Bruce had been studying the Dwarves' physiology and anatomy and with the help of Oin they had started doing physicals on several Dwarves so Bruce could establish a baseline comparison for what a healthy Dwarf was. He had gotten several groups of Dwarves, mostly from the Iron Hills, to help with his study, they ranged from Dwarflings to some of the oldest Dwarves in the mountain. Now that he had a baseline firmly established, he was ready to do a complete physical on Thorin. But first he was going to remove the catheter.

"Alright, ladies, if you don't mind I need the room to perform a complete physical on Thorin." Bruce says to Alina and Dis.

Alina understands immediately and gets off the bed, much to the protests of Thorin. She walks over to Dis and takes her by the hand.

"Come on, Dis, Bruce and Thorin need some privacy."

Dis gives Alina an odd look so Alina goes on to explain. "Bruce is going to is going to give Thorin a complete physical which involves nudity…"

Dis shutters. "Ah, say no more, I do not want that image in my mind. Let us go have tea and wait." Dis suggests.

Alina laughs and agrees.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Bruce informs Thorin that he is going to remove his catheter.

"Alright, Thorin, this is going to be a little uncomfortable. I'm going to squirt some saline into the tube to ensure that your urethra isn't blocked then I'm going to pull out the catheter. Afterward I'm going to help you to the bathroom so you can pee. There maybe some blood in your urine, it's normal. Alright here we go."

Bruce squirts in the saline then removes the catheter, Thorin winces a little but otherwise he's fine. Bruce then helps Thorin up and leads him to the washroom, Thorin goes in and pees and sure enough there is blood in it. Had Bruce not told him it was normal he would have been very alarmed.

Afterward Thorin goes back to bed where Bruce begins the physical. He takes his vital signs and temperature. During his research Bruce discovers that a normal temperature runs hotter than that of a human. Bruce listens to Thorins heart with a stethoscope, looking for an irregular heartbeat, a heart murmur, or other clues to heart disease, everything is fine. Bruce listens to his lungs for crackles, wheezes, or decreased breath sounds, anything that might sound like lung disease. His lungs are incredibly clear. Bruce then checks his throat and tonsils, the quality of his teeth and gums, ears, nose, sinuses, eyes, lymph nodes, thyroid, and carotid arteries. Everything is absolutely perfect, which Bruce finds rather odd.

Bruce then goes on to do an abdominal, neurological and extremities exam, once again finding nothing wrong. He then explains in as much detail as possible what is involved with a testicular, hernia, and protaste exam as to not freak Thorin out. Thorin grudgingly agrees after Bruce explains that it is a normal part of a male exam. Once again everything comes out fine.  
Once he has finished with his exam the last thing the Bruce does is draw some blood.

"Alright, Thorin, all done do you have any questions?"

"Yes, I did notice something different when I woke up." Thorin says.

"And what's that?" Bruce asks.

"My sexual desire for my One has increased. I mean I always desire Alina, but it is even more so now. To the point that I asked her to remove the catheter and ride me, why do you suppose that is?"

Bruce studied Thorin for a minute, he takes off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "I think I have a good idea why, but I have to finish imputing my data. I'll let you know this evening, in the meantime I would hold off on sex for a few more days until your back to your old self, I don't want you doing any strenuous activities just yet."

Thorin reluctantly agrees.

Bruce smiles and pats Thorin on the shoulder, "Sorry about that."

He goes to the door to let Alina and Dis back in. They come in and each take a seat next to Thorin's bed. Thorin's brow furrows as he sees his beloved sitting too far from him. He gives her the puppy eyes and motions for her to come closer. Alina rolls her eyes, she makes Thorin scoot over and gets in bed with him again. Once she is settled, Thorin lays his head in her lap and hugs her around the middle, sighing contently. Alina smiled down at her husband and begins running her fingers through his hair.

She looks up at Bruce who has an amused look on his face. "So Bruce how did it go?" Alina asks.

Bruce sits down in the chair next to Dis, opening his laptop, he types in a bit more information.

"Well, comparing what I've learned from other Dwarves, Thorin is very, very healthy. There are a few anomolies that I need to check into, after I run his bloodwork I can give you a definitive answer. For now I still want you to rest, your weakness is still a sign that your blood volume is still low, although not nearly as bad. I suggest you get some more sleep and I'll run my tests, after dinner I should have an answer."

In another part of Erebor:

A cloaked figure speaks to another who is hiding behind a pillar.

"Did you accomplish your mission?" Asks the figure behind the pillar.

"Aye, my Lord." The cloaked figure says.

"There is a rumor in court that the King is ill and is confined to bed, are you sure he will not survive?"

"Aye, My Lord, I made sure to plunge the dagger into his miserable heart and I left him there to die. If someone found him, there is no way they will be able to heal such a wound. He is dying, my Lord, they only say he is ill so not to alarm the people." The cloaked figure answered.

The figure behind the pillar smiled evilly, "Good, you have done well." The figure hands the cloaked figure a large sack of gold. "Well worth the cost, I shall inform the others. We need to make ready for Fili's ascension to the throne, I shall be in touch, we may need your services again."

The cloaked figure bows and disappears in the darkness.


	75. Bruce's Results, Thorin's Frustation

Bruce went back to the Birthing Room to run Thorin's bloodwork. He was very curious to find out what exactly is going on with Thorin. The thought had been on his mind ever since Alina pointed out that Thorin looked younger and that his grey hair was gone. Once he gets to the Birthing Room he heads over to his lab. Taking out several microscope slides, he adds a drop of Thorin's blood on each slide, the places the first one under the microscope. He then takes out a few more microscopes slides that already had blood samples from other Dwarrows so he had something to compare Thorin's to. The rest of the he uses to run his other tests.

A few hours later, the results the blood tests are ready, Bruce reads them over and it somewhat startled him. Thorin was in excellent condition, his cholesterol was perfect, liver function was normal, kidneys working perfectly. CMP and CBC came back normal. All in all Thorin's health was perfect, Bruce compared his finding with other Dwarrow the same age as Thorin and those much younger, and Thorin's bloodwork matched that of a young Dwarrow.

He now takes a look at the blood sample and Thorin's blood doesn't come close to matching any other Dwarrow. As Bruce looks at the sample he notices another blood type mixed in with Thorin's, Logan's blood. As he continues to watch he sees Logan's blood attaching itself to Thorin's cells, making it redder, healthier, making it stronger and ultimately making it younger.

Bruce checks the other blood samples to see if it also doing the same, the other samples prove to be doing the same thing.

"Now this is an interesting turn of events." Bruce says to himself.

"What's interesting, Doc?" Logan asks as he comes into Bruce's office.

"I took a sample of Thorin's blood so I could take a look at it under a microscope. What I found there is what is so interesting. It turns out that your blood not only saved his life, but it has also made him healthier, stronger and it is also rejuvinating him"

"How do you know that?" Logan asks.

"Well my first clue was when Alina told me that Thorin no longer had grey hair and that his face looked smoother. Now that I have a sample of his blood I looked at it under the microscope, what I saw was your Healing Factor bonding with Thorin's red blood cells making him and his organs younger."

"So he's de-aging?"

"No, he isn't becoming a child again if that's what you mean."

"Good, I don't think Alina could handle raising three kids." Logan says as he pulls a cigar from his jacket.

While Bruce was busy with Thorin's blood work, Dis was saying her goodbyes to Thorin and Alina.

"I must take my leave now, Brother, Alina, I shall see you this evening for dinner. I think that it would be safer if we were to have dinner here in your dining room, wouldn't you agree?"

"Aye, I think it would be the safest thing we could do, for now." Thorin tells his sister.

"Balin already announced that you have become ill and must stay in bed, it would not look right if suddenly you show up for dinner as if nothing has happened." Dis informs Thorin, "Now I think it is time for you two to rest, Mahal knows you both could do with more sleep."

Dis hugs and kisses her brother, then goes around the bed to hug Alina.

"Alright then I will take care of everything, I will have Doriel inform the Company, Mr. Logan, Ms. Natasha, and Dr. Banner that we are having dinner here. In the meantime, you and Alina need to get some rest."

"Aye, Dis, I will get some sleep." he says as Dis leaves their room, "But first I would like to play with my wife." Thorin says with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh really, Thorin, you want to play with me? What kind of game did you have in mind? Do you want to play cards, I can teach you how to play poker." Alina asks Thorin innocently.

"No, the game I had in mind is a little bit more intimate and a great deal more pleasurable." Thorin says as he lifts Alina blouse to kiss and caress her belly.

He begins to lean forward, slowly pressing Alina into the bed, he slips a hand inside her pants and begins to fondle her. She moans and lets her head fall against the headboard, the suddenly she came to her senses.

"No, Thorin, we can't have sex, no matter how good it would feel right now, you need your rest." Alina tells Thorin.

"That is why I want you to ride me, I will not have to do all the work."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but I can't risk your health, but I promise that as soon as Bruce releases you from his care, We will make love as often as you like."

A sly smile came over Thorin's lips. "Alright, My Love, I shall wait, but I will hold you to that promise. And just in case you forget, here is a reminder."

Thorin attacks Alina's neck, he bites and sucks on her neck until he leaves a huge hickey behind. He pulls back so he can admire his handy work. It looks perfect and is not fading away, he rolls them over so that Alina is now underneath him. Thorin begins grinding his erection into Alina's thigh.

"Are you sure I cannot tempt you?" Thorin ask in a seductive voice.

Alina swallows hard, she closes her eyes so she doesn't have to look into those beautiful eyes. "Yes, Thorin, you tempt me all the time, but not today. Let's just take a nap or watch a movie, please?"

Thorin grunts, "Fine, deprive me of what I want the most."

With that statment, Thorin rolls away with his back to her.

Alina sighs, "And I thought I was the emotional one."

She too rolls over with her back to Thorin and falls asleep.

After a few hours of sleep, Thorin wakes up feeling better than he has in years. Still half asleep, he reaches over to Alina's side of the bed, only to find it empty. He calls out for Alina, He gets a muffled answer in return He walks into the washroom to find his wife bathing.

"Well now, are you enjoying your bath, my love?"

"Oh yes, the water is perfect, care to join me."

Thorin's eyes widen in surprise, he couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough. He was about to get in the tub when Alina stops him.

"Wait a minute, I want to make something clear. We are not having sex in the tub, we can wash each other, but that's it.

"Fine, I can accept that." Then he gets in the tub.

They wash each other, Dry each other off, then leave the washroom to go change. Once dressed they head for the private dining room, where they find Balin already waiting for them.  
Balin is so happy to see Thorin up and about, that he give Thorin a great big hug.

"It is good to see you that you are doing so well, Lad. You had us worried for while. To be honest I didn't think you were going to make it even with Logan's blood. I'm glad to see that it did work."

"Did what, Brother?" Dwalin asks as him and Natasha walk in the room. Natasha gives Alina a hug, while Dwalin hugs Thorin, then they switch.

"I was just commenting that to Thorin how glad I was to see that Logan's blood helped save our king.

"Aye, it is true, You were as pale as a sheet. Barely breathing, when Logan suggested we use his blood. Bruce took out so much blood from Logan we thought for sure he was going to die, but in an hour he was back to his old self again." Dwalin explains to Thorin.

Thorin was amazed that Logan would risk his life to save him. Thorin was overwhelmed with gratitude. He decided that he would do somthing special for Logan , what that was he didn't know yet.

Eventually everyone slowly begin to trickle into the dining room. Once everyone has arrived, Doriel begins to serve dinner. As usual, she serves Alina a great deal of food. As everyone's enjoying their meal, the would occasionally ask Thorin questions.

"How are you faring, Uncle?" Kili asks.

"I am doing much better, nephew, I am little weak, but I am improving. Am I correct Bruce?"

"That's right, Thorin, all the test I performed came back negative. Your bloodwork came back perfect, that is the interesting part of this. You don't have the same problems that other Dwarves have at the same age, what your result show is that you have the same bloodwork results, lungs and heart of Dwarf Fili's age."

"What exactly does that mean, Bruce?" Balin asks.

"It mean that Thorin's body rejuvenating. If you haven't noticed Thorin no longer has grey hair and the little wrinkles around his eyes are gone." Bruce informs them.

Thorin was so suprised he had Doriel bring him a hand mirror, and sure enough he didn't hav a single strand of grey hair, and his face looked smoother, there were no wrinkles on his face.

"Why do I look younger, Bruce, what has happened?" Thorin asks a little big panicked.

"As I said you're body is being rejuvenating which means that you will look and feel younger, fresher, or more lively. That would also explain your increase libido."

There were few chuckles from around the table, Thorin gave them a death glare, and they all shut up. Well, at least the death glare still works. Then something occurred to him as looks at Alina.

"Does it mean I will become a child again?" Thorin asks, a little worried.

"No, you will not become a child, Your mind and the way you are will stay the same. Basically your life has been extended, because you are now the same age as Fili.

Fili looked at his uncle and smiled. Thorin returned the gesture, then with a sigh, he turns to Bruce to ask how this happened.

"It's Logan's blood, it bonded with your blood making it stronger, it also spread to your organs as well."

"So what your saying is that Thorin has healing factor, now?" Alina asks.

"No, he doesn't have Logan's DNA, I think it's Logan's blood was so aggressively working to heal Thorin that it went after everything that was not up to par." Bruce explains.

Once they finished eating the men went to discuss a few thing and smoke, while they went into Thorin's study, Alina and Natasha went to watch a movie.

They all took out their pipes and were in the process of trying to light them, when Alina came back into the study, "You guys having trouble lighting your pipes, here let me help."

She snaps her finger and all of the pipes are lit including Logan's cigar. She waves to all of them and she go back to the room.

Thorin decided that it was time to talk about the assassination attempt. He knew that the Company would have investigated the scene where he was stabbed, he wanted to know how things were going.

"Has any progress been made on finding the traitor?" Thorin asked.

"Aye, Thorin there has been signifcant progess made, Brother would you explain? Balin asked.

"The night you were stabbed Jarvis, Logan and I went back down the secret passage way. When we got to forges Javis pointed out that there was a bloody boot print and Logan got the scent of the person who tried to kill you, is that not right, Logan"

"Yeah, apparently there are a few drops of blood on his clothes, also since he has blood on his boots I should be able to track him easily." Logan explains to Thorin.

"Good, I want this traitor found as soon as possible, so if you would not mind, Logan, will you start tomorrow?

"Yeah sure Bub, no problem. Do you want me to bring him to you or did you want me kill him outright? Logan asks.

"No, bring him to the throne room, he needs to be questioned first then we'll execute him. How is everything else, Balin?"

"The people send you their best wishes, and hope that you will be well soon." We also received word from Lord Elrond himself that he would like to reach an agreement, we still have yet hear from Thranduil."

"I thought as much, we shall have a small group go to Mirkwood to negotiate a deal with Thranduil. Balin, I think you should go along with Ori, Dori, Fili and Kili. I will have Jarvis send two Iron Man suits with you for added protection, and so one can scout ahead. I thing this concludes our busines for tonight, I realize that we haven't dicussed the shortage of food, but I would like to leave that for tomorrow. I am still weak and I need to get some sleep."

The Company understood, they each said their goodbyes to Thorin and for him to say goodbye to Alina for them. The only person who didn't leave right away was Dwalin, he went to the bedroom where he found both women fast asleep. Dwalin chuckled, he walked over to the bed, picked her up and walked out. Thorin opened the door for him.

"Do not laugh, Thorin, your woman is fast asleep as well." Dwalin said as he walked out the door.

Thorin went into his bedroom and sure enough, much to his disappointment, she was passed out. With a sigh, Thorin went to his wardrobe to get his sleepwear. He glances at the bed one more time, to see if Alina was awake, then walks into the washroom to change.

He came out of the washroom, with only his sleep trousers on, Thorin gets into bed, he notices that Alina is shivering, so he scoots closer to her. Wrapping an arm around her, she snuggles more into Thorin, the only thing that Thorin could do is hold her tighter. Thorin slips a hand into her trousers, so he can lay it on Alina's very small baby bump. Too small for anyone else to notice except him. He fell asleep with thoughts of holding his children.


	76. Enthusiasm

****SEXUAL CONTENT****

It takes a week for Thorin to fully recover. His body is finally beginning to produce enough blood and he is feeling stronger. All he needs now is for Bruce to release from his care. Bruce comes into Thorin's room to do his final check up.

"How are feeling today, Thorin?" Bruce asks him.

"I feel terrible." Thorin says in response.

"Why?"

"Because, Bruce, I miss my wife. She has refused to be intimate with me unless you release from your care. So, please, for the love of Mahal tell me I am fit enough to be released from your care." Thorin say almost pleading with Bruce.

Bruce chuckles, "Yes, Thorin, I will release you from my care, starting now."

Thorin nearly explodes from the excitement he feels right now, he couldn't wait to get his queen into bed. Thorin was about to leap out of the chair he was sitting in by the fire, but Bruce has a hold of his arm to restrain him.

"I haven't finished my examination on you. Let me draw some more blood to see what else Logan's blood is doing to you. Then you can go hunt down Alina.

Thorin huffs, but sticks his arm out so Bruce can take another blood sample

"Why isn't the Munchkin her, anyway?" Bruce asks.

"Alina decided that it would be in my best interest if she would stay away from me, so I will not be tempted by her. So, Alina spends all day away from me, not even for lunch do I see her. I only see her when we are getting ready for bed, and even then she refuses to let me touch her!" Thorin says as he throws his hands up in complete frustration.

Bruce pats Thorin on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Thorin, once you tell her that I released you from care, she'll be all over you, It's been hard on her too."

Bruce finishes his exam and declares Thorin to be in great health and releases him from his care.

"Good now I am off to, as you said, hunt down my One." Thorin says with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why don't you have Jarvis scan the mountain in order to find Alina?" Bruce suggests.

"That is a brillant idea, Jarvis would you scan the mountain? Thorin asks.

 ****That will not be necessary, your majesty, I already know where Ms. Stark is at this precise moment.****

"Tell me, Jarvis, where is she," Thorin asks as he tries not to worry too much.

 ****Ms. Stark went back to her world, she had some Stark business to attend to. She told me to tell you that if Dr. Banner were to release you, if you would like to join her at Stark Tower. She left some clothes in your wardrobe so you will feel more comfortable.****

"Thank you, Jarvis, for telling me where Alina is. Now if you will excuse me I must change, Bruce, you are more than welcome to come along if you wish. Oh and Jarvis inform Natasha that we will be going to her earth, if she and Dwalin want to come, it will be fine. And last but not least inform Logan discreetly if he wants to return home for a time."

** **Mr. Logan has a communicators with him, I should be able to get in touch with him any minute now.****

"Good, now if you will excuse me." Thorin said again as he left the Bruce and Jarvis alone.

Once in his room, Thorin makes a beeline for his wardrobe, inside he finds a large white box wrapped with red ribbon, big red bow on it. He takes the the box out of the wardrobe and sets it down on the table. Carefully he removes the ribbon, then the bow, it was then that Thorin notices the card on the bow. He takes the card and begins to read it.

The card reads:

 _*I hope you like what I got you, Thorin, it should fit you just fine. Jarvis has your measurement stored in his memory. There are two outfits, one for you the other for Dwalin in case he wants to come along.*_

Thorin opens the box and finds his set of clothes. Black jeans, a royal blue shirt, a leather jacket and a pair of black boots. Once he has taken out his clothes from the box, he calls for Doriel to take the box to Dwalin.

Thorin goes to the washroom to take a bath, as he strips down to nothing and slowly gets in the tub he begins to think about going to Alina's world. Thorin has to admit that the thought of going to another world is something that intrigues him. He wonders how different the two worlds are. Alina had told Thorin before that the air was nowhere near as clean as it is in Arda. That there are buildings so tall that it looks like they touch the sky and are made of glass and steel. Yes, he definitely want to go see this wonder, but more importantly he wants his wife back.

As the others are making preparations to crossover to Alina's world, the Stark siblings are discussing the food shortage in Erebor with Pepper.

"Alright you guys, I did what you asked, and I have several free range ranchers and organic farmers to agree to work with us." Pepper tells the Stark siblings.

Tony and Alina look at each other, "How many ranchers and farmers total are going to help us."

"That would be seven farmers and ranchers combined." pepper says.

"Uh, no, It's either, six farmers and ranchers…" Tony says.

"Or eight farmers and ranchers total." Alina continues.

"Oh, right, I forgot that weird thing you guys have with even numbers. Okay I'll find another rancher and farmer."

Pepper gets on her tablet and starts tapping away all the information she needs to find one more cattle rancher, and an organic farmer. Once she finds them, she leaves the room to talk with them in peace and quiet.

While Pepper was handling the food shortage for Erebor, Tony takes his sister down to the lab to show what he has done to help out with the food storage.

"Okay, sister of mine, I was thinking that with all this food Erebor will be getting you guys are going to need some way to preserve it, especially the meat. So I decided to make another Arc Reactor that is strong enough to power the whole mountain, or in this case just the kitchen. I'm going to install industrial size refrigerator and freezer, so the beef can be store, the only thing that bothers me is that, how are we going to install the fridge?"

"Oh that will be easy, I'll open up a gap in the kitchen so you can install the fridge and freezer. I'm sure once we explain it to Bombur we won't have any problems."

"I also made the teleporter bigger so we can bring all food, seed and livestock through without any problems. A thought just occurred to me, should we bring food to the people of Dale?"

"Yes, but not as much as you will be bringing for Erebor. By the sound of it, you're supplying enough food for years. I think Erebor can share with Dale. Besides they're going to get most of the seeds for planting, it will make for good trading." Alina explains to her brother.

"Okay now that that's settled, Let's go upstairs. The guys are dying to see you again."

"shouldn't we wait until the others come through the portal?" Alina asks.

"Nah, Jarvis will let us know when they arrive. Now come on I need to feed you. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't stuff your face with as much food as possible?"

"You know I am a little hungry." Alina informs her brother.

"Okay then, we'll order whatever you want." Tony says as he wraps an arm around her shoulders.

Back in Erebor:

Thorin, now fully dressed, leaves his home and walks over to where Jarvis is waiting with the teleporter in his hand.

"Is anyone else coming along?" Thorin asks Jarvis.

 ****Yes, sir, Dr. Banner is getting ready, as are Dwalin and Natasha. Logan declined to come. He said that he wants to stay behind to continue looking for the traitor.****

"Ah I see, in that case call the others tell them we will be leaving in ten minutes." Thorin says.

Dwalin comes out of the washroom, already dressed. He is wearing blue jeans, biker boots, and a black form fitting shirt.  
Natasha was checking on her makeup in the mirror, She turns around when she hears the washroom door creak open.

"Sweetie are you ready to…" Her voice trails off when she sees Dwalin dressed in the clothes that Alina had picked out. She was very impressed especially how the shirt clings to his muscles.

"What, do I look that ridiculous?" Dwalin asks as he looks down at himself.

"No, Baby, you look very sexy in these clothes, especially the shirt."

Dwalin smirks as he walks toward Natasha. He takes her into his arms and kisses her passionately.

"Perhaps, we should go to bed? We can go to your world some other time."

Natasha almost gives in, but she comes to her senses.

"No, Dwalin, we need to get going, but I promise when we get back you can have your way with me." She says as she walks of their home, putting a little sway in her hips.

Back at the Tower.

Tony and Alina are in the elevator heading to the top floor. That's where the Avengers normally hang out. As the elevator nears the top floor Tony and Alina can hear the guys yelling about what movie to watch. The elevator doors open and Tony immediately begins arguing about what movie to put on.

"I want to watch a Disney movie." Clint whines.

"We saw one last time, you can't pick again." Steve tells Clint.

"Well I think we should watch Star Wars, we need to educate Steve and Thor on the magical world of sci-fi."

"I agree with Tony, but we're going to watch them from the beginning." Alina says as she walks out of the elevator.

"Alina!" the Avengers exclaim.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asks, "Shouldn't you be taking care of Thorin."

Alina's eyebrow shot up in surprise, "How do you know what happened to Thorin?"

"Tony told us" Clint answers.

Alina slowly to stare at her brother.

"Oops, it sort of slipped out."

That's alright, I trust you guys not to go tell anyone about Middle Earth."

"Of course not, Alina, you have our word." Steve promises.

"Besides who would ever believe us in the first place?" They'll think we've lost our minds." Clint says.

"Okay now that we've picked a movie, what should we order? pregnant lady goes first, and yes we have chocolate sauce just in case."

"Okay I definitely want Pizza, with everything on it and add pineapples. But I also want ribs, ooh some sushi would be good, and some tacos and not just any tacos, the ones from that little restaurant we went to, remember, Tony?"

"Oh yeah I remember, that little place , I can't remember the name, but they had some of the best food I have ever eaten. I'll have to go in person to get them for you."

"Order some Chinese food as well. Then for dessert, I want a cherry pie with whipped cream and chocolate ice cream, oh and some pickle and honey." Alina says.

The guys are standing there, surprised that she could eat so much.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" Steve asks.

"No, but it's what the babies want, and besides you guys will eat whatever is left over."

"Damn right we will." Clint says as he walks up to the Blu Ray and pops in Star Wars The Phantom Menace. "I can't believe you're making us watch the prequels."

"I think Thor and Steve will get a better understanding if they watch the prequels, and I'm putting Rogue One ahead of New Hope, so that should explain the beginning of the next movie." Alina explained.

"Alright, lets get movie night started, the food should be here soon."

 ****Meanwhile in Erebor****

Thorin is getting impatient to be on his way. He was about to ask Jarvis to open the teleporter and leave the others behind. Just then Natasha came into view with Bruce and Dwalin right behind her.

"I am glad that you have made it, Jarvis, activate the teleporter."

Jarvis turns on the telporter, and the little group walks through the portal. They end up in Tony's lab, looking around, they discover that no one is there.

 ****Welcome back, Miss Romanoff, Dr. Banner, and welcome to you, your majesty, and Master Dwalin.****

"Thank you, Jarvis, where are the others?" Bruce asks.

 ****They are upstairs watching a movie, shall I annouce your arrival?****

"No Jarvis, I want this to be a surprise for my One." Thorin says.

 ****As you wish, King Thorin.****

"Okay now that we know that they're watching a movie. We'll take the elevator to the top floor."

Natasha walks out of the lab, followed by Dwalin, Bruce, and Thorin. She presses the up button on the elevator and the door opens. Natasha and Bruce step inside the elevator, while Thorin and Dwalin hesitate.

"What is this contraption?" Thorin asks.

"This is an elevator, it's basically a box that can take you up and down to any floor in the building." Bruce explains.

"Is it safe?" Dwalin asks as he inches forward to get a better look inside the small box.

"Yes it is safe, Sweetie, it's being moved by very strong cables."

"Will we all fit?" Thorin asks.

"Oh yeah no problem, we've fit six people in here before without it being cramped."

Thorin and Dwalin looked at each other, they both sigh and enter the elevator. Natasha pushed the button for the pent house and the elevator was off.

While Natasha and the others are riding up the elevator up. The Avengers and Alina are settling down to start Star Wars. The sibling sit together on the sofa, Tony gestures to his sister to put her legs on his lap. Pepper, who had gotten out of work early, was sitting on the side of Tony. Everyone else are sitting in their usual spots. They had barely started watching the movie, when the elevator chimes open.

"Great the food is here, Pep, would you mind paying for it?" Tony asks.

"Sure , but I'm using one of your cards to pay." Pepper informs Tony.

"Fair enough," Tony says.

Pepper gets up, she walks toward the elevator and get the surprise of her life when the door opens and out walks Natasha, Bruce and two Dwarves.

Pepper grabs Natasha's hand and pulls her into a hug. "Oh Nat I've missed so much, it hasn't been the same since you left. With just the boys and me."

Natasha laughs and give another quick hug, Pepper then goes and hugs Bruce. Natasha calls her attention to the two Dwarves standing nearby.

"Pepper, I'd like you to meet Dwalin son of Fundin."

Dwalin bow, "At your service, my Lady."

Pepper was a little flustered at seeing the Dwarves, they're not as short as she thought they were. And Dwalin is very handsome despite the fact that he has tattoos. At this time Thorin walks up to Pepper to introduce himself.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, and I am also at your service. He says with a little bow.

Pepper was gapping at Thorin, she was having a hard time believing that this was the real Thorin Oakenshield. He was a lot more handsome in person, it barely registered in her brain, when Thorin took her hand and kissed her knuckles. When she finally registered that this was Thorin Oakenshield, she giggles.

"I'm Virginia Potts, but you can call me Pepper, your Majesty, Mr. Dwalin."

"Alright, so long as you call me Thorin."

"That goes double for me," Dwalin says, "you don't have to be so formal with me, Lass."

Pepper shook their hands and led them further into the penthouse.

"Why is it so quiet in here, Are the guys home?" Natasha asks.

"They're in the theatre, they're getting ready to binge on all the Star Wars movies. We're only waiting for the food to arrive."

Just then the food arrives, Pepper pays using Tony's card and gives the delivery boys each a fifty dollar tip. Bruce, Dwalin, and Thorin help carry all the food into the kitchen.

"Jarvis, pause the movie and let them know that the food is here. And tell Alina that there's a special delivery for her."

Everyone comes rushing into the kitchen to grab something to eat, they're so hungry that they missed the fact that there are other people in the room. Tony is the first one to notice the other people in the kitchen.

"Spider Woman, Dwalin, Science Bro! What are you guys doing here?"

"Thorin!" Tony exclaims as he jumps off the bar stool, he comes around the island and gives Thorin a hug.

"Man I'm so glad that Logan's blood helped you out, speaking of Logan, where is Pincushion anyway?"

"He stayed behind to continue his search for tha traitor. Now if you do not mind, could anyone tell me where my Queen is?" Thorin asks, a little anxious.

"She should be coming in just a minute, she had to go pee." Tony tells Thorin,"In the meantime have some pizza, just the way Alina likes it."

"Is it safe to eat?" Thorin asks as he eyes the pizza suspiciously.

"Yeah, it's good, she didn't ask for anything gross on it, try some too Dwalin."

Both Dwarves take a slice of pizza and bite into it. They both fall in love with it, saying it is the best thing they had ever eaten. Tony offers each of them a chair and they begin to happily eat their slices of pizza.

At about that time everyone hears Alina yelling as she walks down the hall. "You guys better not be eating my tacos, Clint, or feel the wrath of a hormonal pregnant woman."

Everyone turns to look at Clint who had just picked up one of her tacos, "What, she'll never notice that I took just one."

"Yes she will," Tony says, as he slaps the taco out of Clint's hand.

Alina is walking towards the kitchen, She can smell all the wonderful food that's wafting down the hall. Then she picks up another scent, A scent that makes her mouth water. It could only be coming from one person, Thorin. She rushes into the kitchen.

"Alright, where is he?" Alina demands.

"Where's who, Honey Bunny?"

"Tony, don't mess around with me or you'll make me cry, where's Thorin?"

At that moment two rough hands cover her eyes "Guess who?" Thorin whispers only loud enough for Alina to hear. She already knew who it is, just by scent alone, but listening to his voice and feeling his hands, she was positive that it's Thorin. She turns around to face her husband, Thorin smiles down at her then gives her a passionate kiss. She returns the kiss with as much passion, it took Tony clearing his throat for them to realize they are not alone.

"Okay you guys, save that for the bedroom before I gag." Tony says.

Both Thorin and Alina blush, after that public display of affection.

"Tony is correct, my love, we should continue this in your bedroom, Thorin says." But first you must eat, and I am enjoying this food and would like more."

Alina giggles and leads Thorin to the table. She grabs her tacos and sit down next to Thorin. She gives him some of her tacos, and enchiladas, of course he loved it. After that, he want to try whatever Alina was eating. He loved everything that she served him, he specially like the ribs and the tacos.

As they were eating, they would every now and then feed each other, Tony watches them. He can tell that something was different in Thorin's appearance. Tony can't take it anymore he had to know.

"Okay, what happened to you, Thorin, you look different."

Thorin was about to answer, when Alina interrupts him.

"Logan's blood has started to rejuvinate him. He's now as young as Fili, isn't that right, Bruce?"

"Yes it is, it seems that Logan's cells would attach themselves to Thorin's blood cells and repair any damage done to them. That also goes for any tissues as well." Bruce tells them.

"So then he reverting back into a child?" Clint asks.

"No, he still has his mental faculties, he just physically younger. Like what Alina said he, around Fili's age. That also means he has extended his life."

"How are you feeling, Thorin?" Steve asks.

"I feel wonderful, I haven't felt this good in years. The weakness I felt before is gone now. As a matter of fact I am doing so well that Bruce has released me from his care."

Thorin says as he turns to Alina with a predatory gaze. She gives him an innocent smile, causing Thorin to lick his lips in anticipation. Now that the Avengers have finished eating, they go back to Tony's home theatre, Natasha and Dwalin following them.

"Come on, Teddy Bear, you'll like these movies." Natasha tells Dwalin.

"If you say so, Amrâlimê." Dwalin says as Natasha pulls him into the theatre.

Meanwhile, Alina stays in the kitchen, putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Thorin is sitting on the bar stool, watching his love bustling about in the kitchen. She was putting the left overs away, she suddenly feels arms snake their way around her waist. Thorin begins to grind his manhood into her bottom.

"Are you finished cleaning up?" Thorin asks.

"Yes, now we can go watch the movie." Alina says.

"That is not what I want to do, Amrâlimê."

What do you want to do?" Alina asks.

"You." Thorin says with a smirk, "Remember what you promised?"

"Yes, Love, I remember, but couldn't we watch the movies first? I think you'll like them.

"I would rather watch you undress, but we will watch the movie first if that is what you want."

Alina grabs Thorin's hand and leads him to Tony's theatre. When they get there, Tony rewinds the movie so Alina and Thorin can see it from the beginning.

The movie starts and Thorin is completely inthralled with it. He was so into its that he didn't even notice Tony coming to sit next to Alina.

"Does he like the movie?" Tony asks.

"Are you kidding, he's been on the edge of his seat since the movie started."

"Well I brought you guys some 7-up and some popcorn."

"Thanks Tony."

"Anytime," He leaves and goes back to his seat next to Pepper.

After the first movie ends, Tony calls for a pee break, giving everyone a chance to stretch. Alina also gets up to stretch and to go to the bathroom.

"Okay, Love, I'm going to change into something more comfortable, do you want to wait here or come with me?"

"I shall go with you." He gets up and stretches

They go to Alina's room and find two pairs of sweat pant and t-shirts, one for her and one for Thorin.

"I'll be right back, Sweetheart, I need to use the bathroom.

Alina picks up her clothes and goes into the bathroom to do her business. While she's changing Thorin strips down to his underpants, then he quickly takes them off as well and climbs into bed.

Alina comes out of the bathroom and stops short when she see Thorin's clothes on the floor, when she looks up she sees Thorin lying in the bed supporting his head with his hand. He has the sheet barely covering him from the waist down. Alina could see his manhood erect and bobbing up and down wanting desperately to be inside her.

"Come, my love, strip for me and join me in bed. Or would prefer that I undress you?" Thorin asks

Alina stares at him for a few moments, watching him breathing in and out. Her eyes are fixed on Thorin's chest.

"See anything that you like?" Thorin asks, smirking at her.

"Thorin, please don't do this to me, I need you to get dressed so we can go watch the other movie."

"And I need to feel you underneath me, writhing in pleasure that only I can give you." Thorin says in a seductive voice, "Remember your promise, Amrâlimê, I have been cleared by Bruce, I feel fine and I want you now!

Thorin gets out of bed completely naked, he walks to the other side of the bed, and kisses her with so much passion and love Alina can't help but kiss him back the same way. Thorin starts kissing her jaw all the way up to her ear, then down her neck making his way to the junction of her neck and shoulder. When he gets there he nibbles on it for a bit, then suddenly Thorin bites down hard. Alina gasps when he bites her neck, it felt so good she couldn't help but moan. That is all the encouragement he needs, he slips a hand under her t-shirt and begins to squeeze her breasts. Thorin reaches around her back and unhooks her bra, lifting Alina's arms he takes off her t-shirt and then her bra. Thorin picks up Alina and carries her to the bed.

Thorin, lies down next to Alina, admiring her body. Slowly he runs his finger tips down her body stopping at her sweat pants. Thorin kneels between Alina's legs, looking up at her, Alina gives him a slight nod. With that, Thorin pulls Alina's sweats pants off and realizes that she has no undergarment on, Thorin smiles as he removes the sweat pants completely off her body.

Thorin lies down between her legs ready to taste her. "Open your legs, Beloved, so I can taste you." Alina, spread her legs so he can be more comfortable. Once he is in position he pulls Alina up to his mouth and begins to lick her and suck on her nub, Thorin was in heaven. He loves making her wet him. He loves tasting his wife, and especially loves it when she comes all over his face.

Slowly Thorin begins to kiss and lick his way up her body until he gets to her lips. Thorin kisses her so fiercely, that Alina gasps, Thorin takes the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth, she can taste herself on his tongue and lips. He makes his way down to her collarbone, kissing and nipping he neck. When he get to her breast, he begins to suckle while with other hand he fondles the other breast. She closes her eyes to enjoy the feel of him suckling, licking and biting her breast. Thorin gives the same attention to the left breast while he pinches the right nipple.

She suddenly sits up, nearly pushing Thorin off the bed he gives her a weird look, "Just wait, Jarvis, sound proof this room, so no one can here us and don't let Tony in.

 ****As you wish, Ms. Stark****

"Thank you, Jarvis."

Thorin looks at her wondering what she has done.

"What exactly did you do, Amrâlimê?" Thorin asks.

"I had Jarvis sound proof the room so that the others won't hear us, now I can scream as loud as I want and no one will hear me except you." Alina said with a mischievious smile.

Thorin pinned Alina to the bed and began kissing her while one hand slid down between her legs and begins to fondle her. He slowly pushes a thick finger inside her, making her moan loudly. Thorin adds another finger, and starts to pump his finger in and out. the faster he pumps his finger into her, the louder she would moan for him.

"Do you like that, my Dove, do you like feeling my fingers inside you?"

"I love it, Thorin, it feels so good."

"Come for me, my Love, let me feel you come on my fingers."

As if on command she comes, Thorin removes his fingers, licking them clean. Thorin begins to lick Alina clean, much to her delight. When he finishes Thorin begins kissing his way up her body. He stops at her tiny baby bump, Thorin lovingly begins to caress and kiss the baby bump.

"Hello, my Sweetlings, This is your Adad. I can not wait to see the both of you, You two and your mother have made me happier than I have ever thought possible. I love you both very much, and I love your Amad as well." Thorin gives the baby bump one last kiss.

Thorin starts his journey up towards his beloved's lips. He gets to her jaw and begins kissing and nibbling on her earlobe.

"Thank you, my precious flower, for gifting me with two children." Thorin whispers in her ear, "I love you and our children very much."

Thorin, gives her a sweet kiss, but his ardour begins rise again. He deepens the kiss, licking Alina's bottom lip, she opens her mouth in response. Thorin plunges his tongue her mouth, reveling in the taste of her. Alina breaks the kiss in order to catch her breath, Thorin went back to suckling on her breast and fondling her.

"Thorin stop teasing me, I want you."

Thorin smiles , "No, this is your punishment for denying me,"

"I'm sorry but it was in your best interest. You were still weak, I didn't want to take any chance. Please, Thorin, I need you inside me, please."

Thorin smirks, he begins to rub his manhood along her slit, lubing himself up.

"How badly do you want me?" Thorin ask.

"Oh, Thorin, I want you so bad it hurts, I'm begging you please, please, make love to me."

Thorin takes his long, thick manhood in his hand slowly penetrates her. Alina, sighs at the delicious feel of him stretching her, gently he continues to enter her all the way to the hilt. Thorin lets out a moan as he feels her muscle automatically clamping down on him.

Thorin stays perfectly still, supporting all his weight on his elbows, he begins to pepper her face with kisses.

"I love you, Amrâlimê."

"I love you too, Thorin."

"Are you ready my angel?"

"Yes Thorin, take me."

Thorin rears back and slowly enters her again. She moans loudly as she feels Thorin's manhood scrape along every nerve, Thorin's eyes roll back as he feels her muscles spasming around him. He slowly withdraws and plunges back in, this time with a little bit more force.

Alina cries out, "Oh god right there, Thorin, harder, faster."

Thorin does as she commands, he withdraws completely, making Alina whimper at the loss of him. Thorin suddenly slams into her as hard as he could, causing him to cry out her name in ecstasy. He pulls out again and slams into her as hard as possible. Thorin begins thrusting faster and faster, all the while he has his face buried in her neck.

"Ah, My Love, you feel so good, I have missed making love to you. I have missed being buried deep inside you. Oh Mahal, I'm going to come."

"Come, Thorin, come inside me, fill me with your essence."

"No, I must please you first," He rolls them over with Alina on top of him. "Ride me, Alina, take your pleasure from my body, ride me as hard as you want."

Alina slammed herself on his manhood as hard as she could, making them both cry out. She rides him fast and hard, until she starts to lose her rythm. Thorin grabs her hips to hold her still and starts thrusting up into her at the same time slamming her down on his manhood with such force he had her crying out.

Thorin flips them again with him on top, he lifts her legs and puts them on his shoulders, he once again begins to thrust. At this angle he can go deeper still. After a while Thorin's thusts are becoming erratic.

"Oh, Thorin, I'm going to…"

"Come for me, Alina, soak me in your juices. Let go, My Love, let me hear you scream in ecstasy."

He began to thrust harder and as fast as he could, until finally she screams as her orgasm hits her. Thorin wasn't far behind, he comes with a roar, shooting his load into his wife. He continues to thrust to prolong their pleasure. Finally, Thorin rolls over on his back, bring Alina with him. She lays her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Thorin gets up and walks into the bathroom, he gets a wash cloth runs it though some warm water and brings it to Alina.

"Open your legs for me, ghivashel, let me clean you off." Thorin says to her.

Thorin gently takes the washcloth and begins to clean her off of his essence. When he is finishes, he kisses her inner thigh then tosses the washcloth on the nightstand. He lays down next to her and pulls her towards him. She lays her head on his chest again and slowly she begins to fall kisses the top of her head.

"Ready for round two?" Thorin asks with so much enthusiasm.

"Not now, Love, let me rest for a bit." Alina tells him, "For now lets sleep."

Alina cuddles closer to Thorin, and Thorin wraps his arms around her, they slowly fall asleep.

 **Meanwhile with the Avengers:**

"I wonder what happened to Thorin and Alina, it's been been 3 hours since we've seen them?" Steve asks.

Dwalin and Natasha look at each other, as do Tony and Pepper.

"Are serious, you can't figure out what a husband and wife are doing right now? Especially those two, who have their libido in overdrive?" Tony asks Steve.

Steve thinks about it for a minute, then his eyes widen, he turns bright red.

"Oh, I get it." He blushes again.

Clint and Thor begin to laugh at Steve

"It's been three hours, do you think they're still at it?" Clint asks.

Dwalin smirks, "Lad, they are just getting started. We Dwarves have a strong sex drive once we have found our One."

"Add to the fact that Thorin has the libido of a young dwarf that has just come of age, they could be at it all day and into the night." Bruce adds.

"Wait a minute, I thought Dwarves could only have sex with their Ones." Tony asks.

"Yes that is true that is why they begin to work in the mines or become black smiths, or jewelers. To spend some of that bottled up energy working or becoming traveling merchant. They are also eager to go to war. I myself became a smithy to get rid of that energy. But now that I have my One…" Dwalin says leaving that sentence incomplete for the others to figure it out.

Tony made a face, "That is so gross that my baby sister is having sex under my own roof."

"It's her roof too, Tony, besides they are unofficially married." Pepper points out.

"Speaking of marriage, when are they going to get married?" He asks Dwalin.

"I do not know, Tony, that would be something you would have to talk to Thorin and Balin about."

"Well, I hope it's before she gets too big." Tony says. "And what are you two waitng for, why haven't you gotten married yet."

"We can not get married until the king does, neither can Fili and Sigrid.

"Well then we are going to have to encourage them tomorrow, if we can get them out of the bedroom." Tony explains with a smirk.


	77. While the Kings Away Logan Will Play

It was two in the morning when the Avengers, Natasha, and Dwalin finished watching the last Star Wars film. The Avenger decide to raid the fridge to eat the leftovers from that afternoon. Tony opens the refrigerator door and starts pulling out all the leftovers except the ribs and the tacos. Natasha helps him put everything on the table.

Clint looks around at all the food.

"Hey don't we have anymore ribs?"

"Yeah but I'm saving them for Alina and Thorin, they must be starving by now." Tony says.

They'e probably asleep right now," Clint tells Tony.

"I very much doubt that." Dwalin tells Clint, "As I said earlier, we Dwarves have a strong sex drive once we have found our One. Add to the fact that Thorin now has the stamina of a young Dwarf, I am positive they are still at it."

"Hence, the food in the fridge." Tony explains, "Wait do we have any Gatorade, I'm sure they're going to need that too."

At the same time the Avengers are having there conversation in the kitchen, Thorin has flopped onto his back, trying to catch his breath, sweat pouring off of him. Thorin is covered from his waist down by a silk sheet, but Thorin is too hot to handle even that, so he flings the sheet off of himself and lays there in all his naked glory.

Thorin looks over at his wife. She is just as exhausted as he is. Thorin reaches out for Alina's hand and pulls her to him, he now has her lying across his chest. Thorin kisses the top of her head, while he caresses he back. Alina starts to play with his chest hair.

"Are you tired, My Love?" Thorin asks.

"Are you kidding, I'm exhausted, aren't you?"

"Aye, I am just as exhausted as you are, the only problem is, I still want you."

Alina looks down and finds that Thorin has a raging hard on.

"Really, Thorin, Already?' Alina asks.

"Aye, I can not get enough of you, I want nothing more than to make love to you right now."

At that moment Alina's tummy growled, so does Thorin's.

"I see that you're hungry too. Let me get up to fix us something to eat."

"No, forget your stomach, stay here with me." Thorin pleads.

"As much as I would love to stay in bed with you, I'm hungry that means the babies are hungry too." Alina explains to Thorin.

She rolls away from Thorin, and reaches for her clothes that are on the floor. She quickly dresses, then gives Thorin a kiss on the on his cheek and leaves the room.

When she walked into the kitchen, Alina finds a note on the refrigerator door.

The note reads:

 _*I don't know if you guys are still at it (gag). So I left some food in the fridge, along with a cherry pie and some gatorade. I'm sure you will be needing it. (gross)*_

Alina looked in the fridge and she found some ribs and tacos, she put them on a plate to warm them up, she touched the plate and warmed the ribs and tacos. Then she put everything on a tray including the cherry pie and carries it back to her room.

"Jarvis, would you open the door for me, please?"

The door swings open, startling Thorin awake. Alina walks into the room with the tray of food. She sets the tray down on the the night stand.

"Ah Ha, I knew you would fall asleep, My King." Alina teases.

Thorin chuckles, "I was only resting my eyes, Love."

"Sure you were, anyway I brought some food for us." Alina informs Thorin.

"What did you bring?"

"Ribs and tacos for us." Alina tells him.

Thorin sits up and covers himself with the sheet, so Alina can give him the tray. She sets it down on Thorin's lap while Alina climbs into bed. She takes the tray from him and gives him a plate of ribs and some tacos. She does the same for herself. They begin eating like they haven't eaten in a week.

Once they have eaten Alina cuts him a slice of cherry pie. Thorin takes a bite, He loves it, especially the bitter sweet taste of it. Alina keeps feeding him pieces of pie while he returns the favor.

After finishing their late dinner, Alina puts the tray on the night stand. She rolls over to face Thorin.

"Are you sleepy now or would like to continue?"

Thorin smirks as he lifts the sheet, Alina looks at his throbbing manhood, "What do you think, my love?"

She reaches for his manhood and gives it a little squeeze, stroking him at the same time, Thorin lets out a loud moan. Then he pins her to the bed and starts kissing her and nibbling on her ear.

"I want you." Thorin whispers.

"Thorin, please, I love you with all my heart, but I have got to rest. You have worn me out."

"But I still want you, I am addicted to you, My Queen." Thorin says as he nipping at her neck making his way down ot her neck.

"Baby, I want you too, but we both need time to rest, just for a little while." Alina pleads

"Alright, my Sweetling, we shall rest."

Thorin pulls the silk sheet over them, then he spoons with his wife, she suddenly feels his manhood poking her

"Thorin?"

"Sorry, Love, sometimes it has a mind of it's own. Ignore it if you can, and try to sleep." Eventually they fall into a deep sleep.

Thorin, wakes up the next morning, feeling well rested, and ready to take on the world, or more like convince his Queen to continue their love-making. At the thought of being with her, Thorin's member becomes engorged.

Thorin begins to nibble on her neck and slowly makes his down to the junction of her neck and shoulder. Once he bites her, her eyes pop open and she attacks Thorin.

"That isn't fair, Thorin, you know how much I love being bitten especially right there." Alina tells Thorin.

Thorin chuckled, "All is fair in love and war, though I would pefer to make love to you."

"Really, What's stopping you?"Alina asks with a smirk.

"Apparently nothing," Thorin says with a twinkle in his eyes.

Quick as a flash he pins Alina to the bed, and he gives her a fierce kiss. While his hand travels down between her legs, he notices that she is already wet for him.

"My, my you are already wet for me, My Love, do you want me inside you?"

"Yes, Thorin, I want you, I need you."

Thorin didn't need to be told twice, he parted her legs and very slowly entered her. Thorin starts off slow and easy, relishing the fact that he inside of his woman. After a while, Thorin's thrusts start to become harder and faster, It had her crying out his name. While Thorin was grunting and cursing in his own language, sweat glistening all over his magnificent body.

They were both close to climax, when they heard Tony banging on Alina's bedroom door. "Will you guys stop it already, I need to talk with you about something."

Thorin stopped his thrusting all together. "Okay, Tony, we'll be out in a minute."

"Fine I'll be waiting for you two." Tony says.

"Are we really going to go out there right now?" Thorin asks, slightly disappointed.

"Of course not, Tony interrupted my climax and I would like to get it back."

"Good, because I wasn't finished with you just yet."

With those words, Thorin, thrust into her as hard as he could, making her cry out his name. They continue making love for the next hour, leaving them once again hot and sweaty.

"Finally did I satisfy your needs my king?" Alina asks.

Thorin lifts the sheet so she can see for herself that he's flaccid. So for now he is satisfied. Though, Thorin knew it wouldn't last very long.

"Why don't we take a shower before we go out there." Alina suggests

Alina takes Thorin by the hand and leads him into the bathroom, she set the temperature to the shower and she gets in, pulling Thorin in with her. Taking a washcloth she begins to wash Thorin's wet and well sculpted body. Thorin also grabs a washcloth and begins to do the same. All of this washing has made Thorin horny again, so he picks up Alina who automatically wraps her legs around his waist. Pressing Alina against the bathroom wall, he holds her by her ass he lifting her up he slams her down on her Thorin's manhood. They continue this until the water turns cold.

Once they get out of the shower, they dry each other off then she asks Thorin if he want her to brush his hair, Thorin eagerly agrees. He sits down on a chair and Alina begins to brush out his hair, she uses her fingers to take some of the tangles out. Once she is done Thorin brushes her hair and rebraids his courting braid. And adds another braid, it's a bethrothal braid. They get dressed in the sweat pant from last night and head for the living room.

"That is the longest minute I have ever seen." Tony says a little annoyed.

"Well you interrupted The best part so we had to start all over." Alina tells her brother with a wink.

"Ugh, spare me the details!"

"So what did you want to talk about" Alina asks.

"First, how long were you planning on staying?"

"Three day tops, why did you have something in mind."

"Why yes, yes I do, Let's show Thorin and Dwalin the city! and go shopping too." Tony says

Thorin and Alina looked at each other, "I would like these Sky Scapers Alina told me about."

"Bro you're in a skyscraper, follow me."

Tony begins walking towards the balcony with Thorin following him. Tony opens the balcony door and steps outside. Thorin isn't sure if he should go out there, but when Alina takes his hand, he feels calmer. When he steps outside, he can't believe his eyes, there are sky scapers everywhere. He looked down and he sees just how high up he is.

Tony, Alina and Thorin go back inside, Tony put an arm around Thorin's shoulder. "So what do you think?"

"The view is magnifient, awe inspiring." Thorin says.

"Good, I'm glad you liked it, so would you like to see the rest of New York? Tony asks.

"Aye, I believe I would." Thorin answers.

"Great, Though I'm thinking that you should let Alina braid your hair in either one long braid or put it in a pony tail."

"Why is that, Tony?"

"Because, if you leave it down someone is bound to recognise you, If you have your hair braid it or in a pony tail, people won't even glance in your direction." Tony explains.

"Alright then, Beloved, will you braid my hair?"

Alina happily agrees to braid his hair. She quickly braids his hair, he gets up to see how he looks. At first he felt strange not having his hair loose, but he soon got used to it. At that moment, Dwalina and Natasha come into the living room.

"Stark."

Both siblings turned to face Natasha. "Yes?" They both say.

"Not you, Alina, Tony." Natasha says.

"Lend me one of your cars, I want to take Dwalin out to see New York."

"What a coincidence, we are going to show Thorin the city too. Hey why don't you come with us?" Alina asks.

Natasha shrugs, "Why not."

"Great, but now we have to find someone else to go with us to make it even." Tony explains.

"Of course you and Alina have that weird thing for even numbers. How were you going to do before with only three of you."

"I was going to ask Clint to go with us." Tony says

"Oh I see, CLINT, Come out of the air ducts! Natasha yells.

With those words, Clint jumps down down from the vents.

"Does he always do that?" Dwalin asks.

"Yep, he likes crawling around up there, I don't know why?

"Alright now that, that's settled, should we let happy drive us or go in the Humvee?" Tony asks.

"Let's have Happy take us, I'm not in the mood to die today." Alina tells her brother.

"It happened one time, I nearly flipped the car over, one time." Tony says in his defense.

"That was one time too many, Tony." His little sister tell him.

"Fine, we'll let Happy drive us."

As they are about to leave, Tony notices that Dwalin and Thorin were missing. Soon the Dwarves came back armed to the teeth. Dwalin with his two axes and Thorin with Orcrist, Tony tries not to laugh.

"Guys you don't need your weapons, besides its illegal to carry weapons like that." Tony explains.

"Then how are we supposed tp protect our women?" Dwalin asks.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine, nothing is going to happen, with four men protectinng them."

"I suppose you are correct, though I am still keeping my boot knife." Thorin tells Tony and Dwalin agrees.

MEANWHILE BACK IN EREBOR:

Balin is informed that Thorin, Dwalin, and the girls are going to stay in Alina's and Natasha's world for three days. Which was fine with Balin, after all Thorin was nearly killed, he deserves a bit of relaxation. Balin tells Jarvis to inform Logan.

Jarvis informs Logan about Thorin and the others staying in Logan's world for three days.

"Good, that gives me enough time to catch the bastard. I picked up the scent of Thorin's blood all over this coat. Jarvis, ask Balin what he wants me to do with him?"

Jarvis was silent for a moment, then Logan hears on his communicator, ****Master Balin would like you to take him to the dungeons there he will stay until Thorin returns. I am sure you will get to torture him in the end.*** * Jarvis informs Logan

"Good, I can be very persuasive when I need to be."

Logan was behind a pillar, when he sees the Dwarf walking away from him. Logan can tell this is the assassin, because not only does he have all of blood splatter all over his coat, but on his boot as well, Logan can smell it.

Logan continues to observe him for a while longer, until finally he pounces on him. The Dwarf tries to run, but Logan caught him easily. Logan never says a word as he grabs by the collar and begins dragging him to the dungeon.

"Why are you taking me to the dugeon, I have done nothing wrong."

"Oh you think trying to kill the king is doing nothing wrong? Then your stupider than I thought." Logan says as he shuts the door and locks.

Balin comes in a few minutess later, he asks Logan if he could see the traitor. Balin was surprised that he had never seen this Dwarf before in his entire life.

"Where are you from?" Balin asks, he gets no reply.

"What is your name?" Silence.

"Who hired you to assassinate the king?" Again silence.

"It seems we are not going to get any answers, tonight, We will try again in the morning. If he still does not answer, we will have to do it the hard way. Logan, you have permission to torture him as long as you do not kill him.

Logan nods and grunts, Balin calls four Dwarves to come keep an eye on the prisoner, so as to give Logan a chance to sleep. Logan heads to his room, he bathes and goes to bed.

The next morning he gets up nice and early. He walks down to the dungeon and sees that Balin is already there.

"Is he still not talking?" Logan asks.

"No, he is not, I believe the only way to get information out of him is to torture him, Logan you can start whenever you like. Just remember I need him in one piece."

Alright no hacking off limbs, can I cut off his fingers?" Logan asks

"Yes, and his toes as long as he doesn't bleed to death."

The prisoner was listening to what Logan was telling Balin. He wasn't afraid, he was thinking that this was just a scare tactic to get him to talk.

The assassin can hear the bolt on the door opening, he thinks that he could rush the person that was there and escape, but when the door opened Logan was standing there. The assassin runs at Logan trying to move him, but it was like hitting a stone wall. Logan didn't move an inch. Logan walks in the cell, while Balin lock the door behind him.

The first thing Logan does is unsheaths one of his claws. He walks up to the assassin, grabs his hand, and in one swift movement, Logan cuts the assassin's finger clean off. The assassin doesn't feel it at first, but then he looks at his finger and starts screaming. Logan uses the tip of his cigar to cauterize the wound.

"Now I'm going to give you those options again, either you tell me who hired you, or I'll put you in a world of hurt."

The traitor kept quiet, "Okay, if that's the way you want it.

"That's for eavedropping on my conversation with Balin." Logan then punches him in the face breaking his cheek bone. "And that's for thinking that I wouldn't cut off you finger."

So, Logan begins beat the living crap out of the prisoner, Logan broke the assassin's leg, arm, and ribs, and still the traitor wouldn't break. That is until Logan cut off his third finger. After that the assasin told him everything, he did not leave anything out.

"Good, these guards will take you to wash up, Oin will be waiting to treat your wounds. When you get back, there will be a meal waiting for you. " Logan tells him, but the assassin was too weak to walk, so the guards drag him away.


	78. Going Out On the Town

While Logan is having a field day beating the crap out of the assassin, Thorin and Dwalin were trying very hard not to get car sick. Tony opens the mini fridge and hands them each a ginger ale.

"Here drink this, it should settle your stomach." Tony offers.

Thorin and Dwalin gratefully accept the drink, but can't figure out how to open it. So Alina takes Thorin's soda and opens it for him. Natasha does the same for Dwalin. Once they drink it, they end up feeling a lot better.

Once that was settled, the first place that Tony wants to take Thorin and Dwalin is to see the Statue of Liberty. He wants to take a ferry over, but both Dwarves refuse. Saying that they've had enough of traveling by water. So they look at it from a distance.

As Thorin and Dwalin study the statue, every little detail of it, they come to a conclusion.

"It is made of copper is it not?" Thorin asks.

"How did you figure that out?" Tony asks astonished.

"Lad, we are Dwarves, we know everything there is to know about metals." Dwalin explains.

"Wow that's really cool, you sure you don't want to take a closer look?" Tony asks again.

Thorin and Dwalin tell him no that it wasn't necessary.

After that, Tony takes them to Coney Island, where Tony wants to ride all of the rides. And like a child, he pulls his sister with him. Tony and Alina get on all the rides together while Thorin looks on. He is enjoying watching his queen behaving like a child with Tony.

The next one they are going to ride is a giant roller coaster called Cyclone. The siblings ask Thorin if he wants to join them, but he declines.

"I would rather watch." Thorin says.

Tony and Alina get on the ride, while Thorin looks on with his with his heart in his throat. Finally the ride comes to a stop and Tony and Alina get off. Her eyes are shining from the adrenaline. Then her tummy growls..

"Uh-Oh, the babies are hungry, need food you guys."

"On it." Tony says as disappears into the crowd.

Thorin and Alina sit down on one of the benches to wait for Tony.

"Are you alright, my Sweetling, you are not hurt are you?" Thorin asks, a worried tone in his voice.

"No, Thorin, I'm not hurt. It was a lot of fun, next time will you ride a ride with me?" Alina asks.

"Perhaps, depending on how bad it is." Thorin tells Alina.

"No, sweetheart, I'll pick an easier one for you." Alina reassures him.

When Tony arrives he has hot dogs for everyone as he ran into Clint, Dwalin, and Natasha. Tony hands a hot dog to Thorin, he unwrapped it and studies the meat and bread.

"Don't study it, take a bite you'll love it." Clint tells him.  
Thorin, takes a bite chews and swallows, He has never tasted anything this good. He devours the hot dog and asks for more.

Tony had disappeared again, but when he came back he had two plates of funnel cake. Alina cheers when she sees the funnel cake, Tony smirks at his sister's reaction.

"I got you one too, Nat."

"Thank you Stark."

"Thank me for what?" Alina asks.

"Not you, Alina, I was talking to the older Stark."

"Hey I resent that, I'm not old and you're welcome." Tony says.

Thorin ate four hot dogs and was about to start on another one when he saw his wife happily kicking her feet in a chair eating her funnel cake.

"Would you like to try this, Thorin?" She asks.

"Aye, I would, my love."

Alina gives him a piece of funnel cake and he absolutely adores it, they share the rest of the funnel cake. Once they were finished Alina drags Thorin to the Wonder Wheel. Thorin reluctantly gets on, but it turns out that he liked it.

Tony was waiting for them when the ride ends. "Okay you guys time to go, there's another place I want to take the guys to."

Happy opens the door for them to pile into the car. He drives them back to Manhatten where they stop in front of a bridal shoppe.

"Tony why are we here?" Alina asks.

"We're here because I want you to try on wedding dresses for me." Tony explained.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because I want to help you pick out your wedding dress for whenever you do get married."

Okay, just remember I'm doing this for you."

Natasha and Alina go through all of the dresses, picking out the ones they like.

While they are trying them on, Tony goes to sit next to Thorin.

"What is this place and what are we doing here, Brother?" Asks Thorin.

"This is a bridal shoppe, Alina and Natasha are going to try on dresses. I've been dying to do this for quite a while, to show you guys how a wedding dress should look."

The first one out of the dressing room is Natasha, She's wearing a white wedding dress that hugs her curves and has a short train. Dwalins mouth falls open when he sees her in the white dress.

"Close your mouth, Honey, before you catch flies." Natasha tells Dwalin as she giggles.

Dwalin shuts his mouth with a pop. He gets up from his chair, walks over to Natasha, takes her hand and slowly spins her around so he can get a better look at her.

"You look so beautiful, Amrâlimê."

"Thank you, Teddy Bear, let me try on another one."

"Are all the wedding gowns white?" Thorin asks Tony.

"For the most part, yes, why what color do the ladies wear when the get married?

"They wear all sorts of colors, the deeper the color, the more respect the Dwarrow Dam has. It also shows how much they are loved, I was planning on having a crimson color wedding dress made for Alina."

Tony nods, "I can see why you would choose red. It's a warm and positive color, but there is one thing you must understand, Thorin. In our world brides get married in white, for the most part. It symbolizes purity of the soul, and you never know a red gown may not look good on Alina, you have to see her in white first. Honey Bunny, come out and show Thorin."

Alina comes out of the dressing room where a white lace wedding dress with a halter neck line.

Thorin's mouth falls open and his eyes widen. He quickly recovers and closes his mouth. Never taking his eyes off Alina he tells Tony, "Now I see why the women dress in white wedding gowns."

"You look absolutely stunning, my queen, you have an ethereal glow about you, my love."

Alina blushes, "Thank you Thorin, oh and they do have a red wedding dress if you would like to see me in it take it."

"Aye, my love, I would."

Alina goes back in the dressing room and puts on the red dress. She comes out of her dressing room to show Thorin. Thorin was was talking to Tony, when Tony pats him on the shoulders for him to turn around.

Alina looks very nice in the Red wedding gown but it wasn't the same.

"I like the white one better." Thorin says.

"Good so do I, let me try on the other dresses. Tony come help me unbutton this dress."

Tony thought that was an odd request, but he goes anyway. When he gets back there Alina pulls Tony to a specific dress.

"Oh this one is beautiful." Tony says.

"I know it is, and I want to keep Thorin from seeing it."

"No problem Honey Bunny, I'll have them take your measurements then I'll buy it, and have it delivered to the house."

So very quickly the lady took Alina's measurements and said she could have the dress altered in a week.

After getting Alina's measurements, she continued to try on dresses. Thorin thought she looks good in all of them.

Natasha too was trying on dresses, when she went to the dressing room, she ran into Tony.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see. Nat have you pick out the real gown you want to get married in?"

"Yes, I have."

"Good let them take your measurements, and I'll buy the dress and keep it here so Dwalin doesn't come across it." Tony explains.

"That is a great idea, thank you Stark."

The girls tried on a few more gowns, pretending that they hadn't found the right gown. After about an hour, the girls get dressed and they leave the shoppe, only Tony lingers, he went ahead and paid for the dresses. He told the lady who runs the shoppe to deliver the dress in four days or whenever they have them finished.

It was decided that they would leave the car and walk around Time Square. Thorin and Dwalin were in awe about all the bilboards and all of the colors.

"What until you see it tonight, then you'll really freak out."

The Dwarves couldn't wait. In the meantime they were going to have a late lunch, the two pregnant women thought for a moment then they agreed.

"Natasha and I want Shawarma." Alina informs her brother.

"I was going to suggest that, there's a restaurant just around the corner."

"What exactly is Shawarma, Lad? Dwalin asks.

"It's roasted meat cooked on a revolving spit and you can make sandwich.

Once Tony mentions meat to Dwalin and Thorin, they're hooked.

They get to the shawarma place. Thorin order four Shawarma three for him and one for Alina. Dwalin does the same thing

"After this, we're going shopping for Thorin and Dwalin. I'm sure you guys weren't planning on staying for three days. So we need to get you some more clothes." Tony tells them.

Once they finish eating, Tony calls Happy to come pick them up. Tony tells Happy to take them to his taylor's shoppe. By the time they get there,Tony's already bouncing off the walls he's so excited. Tony jumps out of the car, he quickly heads for the door, He is greeted by a middle aged man with thinning blonde hair.

"Ah Mr. Stark, how are you? What brings you by today?"

"I have come to spend a lot of money on two friends of mine." Tony says, "They will be needing custom made suits and everything else, down to underpants"

What happened to all of their clothes? The taylor asks.

"They just came by for a visit, but I convinced them to stay for the weekend."

At that moment, every else comes inside the shoppe.

"Alina, so nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Rockford."

"And I see that Clint and Natasha are with you , but I don't recognise the two gentlemen with you." Mr. Rockford says.

Tony jumps into the conversation, "No you wouldn't know them , they're from out of town. This is David Fundinson, he's Natasha's boyfriend, and this is Theodore Durin, he's Alina's boyfriend." Tony lies.

"Nice to meet you both, would you care for some tea?"

They all decline, "Alright then lets get this started, Mr. Durin and Mr. Fundinson follow me so I can take your measurement for your suits and your Tuxedos. The rest of you are free to look around."

When Thorin and Dwalin disappear with Mr. Rockford, Tony doesn't waste anytime going over the clothes with Clint and the girls.

The plan is to buy as many shirts and ties that will go with the suits They get more jeans, more sweat pants, sweaters, and pajamas. Though Alina and Nat think that it's a waste considering both Dwarves like sleeping their underclothes.

"Which reminds me, boxers or briefs." Tony asks.

"I don't know, why don't we get them Boxer Briefs?" Alina suggests.

"Oh I also want to get them cashmere winter coats to go along with their suites."

Alina was about to ask him why, when Thorin and Dwalin come out of the back, with Mr. Rockford following them. Once Thorin and Dwalin are with everyone else, they are bombarded with the clothes everyone wants them to try on. They were there for another three hours trying on clothes. When they finally ran out of clothes to try on, Tony paid, Tony had easily spent $50,000 dollars today and it didn't even bother him at all.

With everything paid for, they started taking the bags out to the trunk of the car. Mr Rockford insured Tony that the suits would be ready long before new years.

"Although I may need them to come in to do alterations."

"No problem, just give me a call and I'll give them the message." Tony says.

Once everything was loaded , they all get into the car and head back to Stark Tower. When they get there , everyone grabs a bag and head for the elevator.

Natasha and Dwalin get off on Natasha's floor, they take inventory making sure that they got the right bags. Once that was sorted, Natasha hugs Alina.

"I'll see you at dinner." Natasha says to her best friend.

"Okay see you then."

They get to the penthouse, Tony Thorin and Alina get off, Clint was going to the roof. Thorin takes all the bags that Alina is carrying an takes them to their room.

"So Honey Bunny, what do you want for dinner?"

"Can we talk about this later, I need to lie down for a while, maybe take a nap."

"You know what, that sound like a good idea. I'm going to take a nap too."

"Good and just to be sure, Jarvis, lock the lab so Tony can't get in."

 ****As you wish Ms. Stark** **

Alina smirked at Tony, leads him to his room, pushes him down on his bed and takes off his the time Alina covered him, Tony was snoring. She kisses Tony goodnight and skips to her room.

When Alina opens her bedroom door, she finds Thorin fast asleep, wearing nothing but the black boxer briefs Alina got for him. As to not disturb him she carefully pulls out a pair of pajmas from her drawer. She grabs a pair of panties and heads to the bathroom. Alina turns on the water to film the large tub. Then she adds bubble bath. She steps out of her clothes and into the tub. Alina turns on the jets and is enjoying how the jet hits her right in the back.

Thorin wakes up alone, he turns to see if his wife was there, she wasn't. Thorin beginning to panic when he remembers Jarvis.

"Jarvis will you locate my wife for me, please?"

 ****She is currently in the bathroom taking a bubble bath****

"Thank you, Jarvis"

 ****My pleasure.****

Thorin walks to the door, opens it and sees his wife with her eyes closed. "Hello, my Love, are you enjoying your bath?"

"Yes I am, thank you, though it is kind of lonely, Care to join me?

"Aye, my love, I would love to join you." Thorin takes off his under clothes, get in the water and nestles in between Alina's legs.

The first thing that Alina does is take the braid out of Thorin's hair. Once it undone, Alina begins to massage his scalp and his shoulders.

Thorin is purring as Alina massages his scalp and shoulders. He can feel all the tension leaving his body. She pauses long enough to grab the shampoo, she begins to lather his hair with the shampoo. She runs her fingers through his hair, washing his hair and massaging his scalp. She rinses his hair then begins to wash his chest. Thorin takes the soap and begins to wash her legs.

"Switch with me and let me wash your hair." Thorin says.

They switch places, He begins using the shampoo she used on him. He lathers up and begins washing her hair, massaging her scalp and her shoulders. Thorin rinses out her hair. Thorin begins wash her front with the soap. As he washes her front the other hand has drifted over to her other breast, he plays with her nipple as he washes her.

Alina can't take it anymore, she turns around to face her husband. He is still playing innocent and continues to wash her.

'Fine he wants to play like that, then we will!'

Alina grabs a washcloth, lathers it up nice and soapy. Then she begins to wash him, slowly. She would work her way down his beautiful abs until she almost reached his Happy Place, then she jerk her hand away, as if she had been burned. She would press her breast against his chest to wash his back until he couldn't take it anymore Alina sits back in the tub, looking over her handy work.

Thorin just sits there in the tub trembling with anticipation, finally he couldn't take it anymore. Thorin grabs Alina, lifts her out of the water, and slams her hard onto his manhood. She cries out his name as he continues to lift her out of the water and thrust hard into her. The bath water was spilling out of the tub, He didn't care. Thorin stood up, still being buried deep inside his queen. Alina automatically wraps her legs around his waist. He walks out of the bathroom straight to the bed, placing her carefully on the bed, he pulls out making whimper at the loss of contact.

Thorin smirks, he walks back into the bathroom getting two towels. He takes one of the towels to dry off Alina then dry himself. Once she was dry, he kneeled in between her legs and slowly slipped his manhood into her. Thorin moans out his pleasure as he slides deeper into his wife until he is completely sheathed inside her.

Before he begins thrusting, he remembers last night. "Jarvis will you do what you did to this room last night now?"

 ****You mean sound proof it, yes.****

"Thank you, Jarvis."

 ****You're welcome, sir.** **

Once Thorin knew that the room was secure, he pulled out and slammed back in with all his might. Alina yells and Thorin curses, as he sets a relentless pace. All that can be heard is moaning and screams of pleasure and a lot of cursing in khuzdul. Until finally they climax together, Thorin hovers over his wife kissing her then lies down next to her.

"Are you alright, did I hurt you?" Thorin asks.

"No way, My Love, this was perfect. I love it when you're little rough." Alina informs him.

Thorin smirks, "I will have to keep that in mind for next time."

Alina smiles at him, "Did I satisfy you?"

"You always satisfy me, but, I am a greedy Dwarf that always wants more." He explains.

"Well, Thorin, that is all you are getting for this afternoon. We need to take a nap, I've decided to make dinner for everyone tonight."

Thorin sits up and looks at Alina, "I did not know you could cook?"

"Yes, my love, who do you think kept Tony alive all these years, until Pepper came along? She asks with a laugh.

"Then I look forward to your cooking."

"I'm warning you now, it may not be as good as Bombur's cooking."

"I am sure it will be wonderful." Thorin encourages.

"Thank you, my love, Jarvis inform Tony that I will be cooking tonight."

 ****Yes, Ms. Stark.** **

There was a long pause, Then Jarvis spoke.

**Ma'am, Sir would like to ask if you would make a turkey dinner?**

"Why Thanksgiving is just around the corner."

"Because, Honey Bunny I want everyone to be here for Thanksgiving, and right now everyone is. If everyone is here on Thanksgiving day, then we'll do it all over again, But at that time, we'll get the Company and Lady Dis to come." Tony says over the speakers.

"Alright if you really want one, brother dear, you will have an early Thanksgiving. Jarvis order everything we will need for dinner, and the biggest Turkey you can find.

 ****Right away, Ms Stark*** *

"Thank you, Honey Bunny, now you and Thorin take a nap, I'm sure you need it."

Thorin pulls Alina to him and gives her a kiss, "I can not wait to taste your cooking but for now let us sleep."


	79. Dining With the Avengers and a Spa day

Thorin and Alina slept for two hours. About twenty minutes into their nap, Jarvis informs Alina that all the groceries have arrived. Alina tells him she'll be awake in a while.

When she woke up, she very carefully extricates herself from Thorin's grasp as to not wake him. She gives him her pillow so he has something to snuggle into.

Alina changes into sweats pants and a tee shirt, then she heads for the kitchen. She takes the frozen turkey out of the freezer, puts it in the sink to let it thaw. Using her powers she made the water so hot, the turkey thawed in 20 minutes.

While the bird was thawing, she gets some potatoes to peel. Using her telekinisis, Alina had a potato peeler begin to peel the potatos. In the mean time she works on the stuffing. With the stuffing ready, she goes back to the thawed turkey, puts it in a roasting pan and begins to baste it in butter. Then she puts both hands on the turkey and begins to roast it. She makes a small fire ball to place the turkey in so the outside will cook.

While the turkey roasts, Alina put some rolls in the oven along with several pies. In the other oven she puts in a green bean casserole. When the potato peeler finishes peeling the potatoes she mashes them up to make mashed potatoes with gravy. She opens six cans of cranberry sauce and puts it in a large bowl to put them in the fridge.

Thorin wakes up alone hugging Alina's pillow, he gets up and goes to the bathroom. When he come out he gets dressed, as soon as he opened he door to his room, he was assaulted by the smell of food cooking. Following the scent, Thorin goes to the kitchen, there he sees his beloved bustling around in the kitchen preparing a feast. He quietly sits down on the bar stool to watch, at that time he feels a hand touch his arm, it was Tony.

"It's pretty cool how she cooks, like that turkey for instance would normally take three to five hours to cook because of it's size. Alina will have ready in an hour and a half." Tony says, preening about his sister.

"Will she be needing help?" Thorin asks.

"Just stay out of her way so you don't get hurt, She's almost finished anyway. Jarvis, inform the Avengers, Natasha and Dwalin that dinner is almost ready.

** **Yes sir****

Alina turns around, she sees Thorin and Tony watching her. "Hi guys, I'm almost finished. Would you mind setting the table?"

Thorin and Tony get up and get all of the dishes to set the table, when they hear the ding of the elevator.

"I knew it, Alina is cooking." Clint said , "Do you suppose she made any deviled eggs."

Right on cue a platter of deviled eggs land on the table close to Clint.

"Alright, I love these, Thorin you have got to try these."

Thorin picks one up and bites it. The taste is amazing, he takes another one. Tony goes to his bar and get Thorin some wine, He figured he wouldn't like beer. Thorin thanks Tony for the wine.

"Do you have any ale?" Thorin asks.

"Yeah I do but it's not as strong as the kind of ale you're used to."

Thorin wants some anyway, he takes the ale from Tony and downs it. "It tastes good, you are correct though it is not as strong as Dwarvish Ale, but it is still good."

At that precise moment Dwalin and Natasha come into the room, "Is that turkey I smell?" Nat asks.

"Yep, Honey Bunny, is cooking us a early Thanksgiving dinner just in case we can't all be together on that day." Tony informs them.

Once Bruce Thor and Steve arrive, dinner is served. All of the side dishes float out of the Kitchen and land on the dining room table. Alina comes out of the kitchen with an enormous roast turkey following her. She sets the turkey at the head of the table where Tony sits, so he can carve the turkey.

Normally, Tony loves doing this part, being head of his family and his house. Carving the turkey and handing out everyone's plate, but right now, he felt a little intimidated. He didn't want to look like a fool in front of the Majestic Thorin Oakenshield. Tony looks at his sister, who already knows what's on his mind, Alina gives him an encouraging smile.

Tony takes a deep breath. "Thorin, would you like to carve the turkey?"

"Oh no thank you, Brother, you are the head of this family, the honor goes to you." Thorin tells Tony.

"But you're King Under the Mountain, shouldn't you carve?"

"Tony, I am King in Erebor, but here I am only Thorin Oakenshield. Husband to your sister, and your Brother-in-Law. I would never take this honor from you."

Tony, feeling a lot better after what Thorin said, begins to carve the turkey and handing the plates to Pepper so she could load them up with the side dishes. When Tony gets to Dwalin, Tony asks Dwalin if he wants white meat or dark.

"Just cut off the leg and thigh." Dwalin says to Tony.

Tony does just that, he hands the plate to Pepper who piles on the side dishes like she did for Thor. Tony knowing, his sister, carves some white meat and puts it on the plate, but Thorin wasn't satisfied with the portion.

"More, Tony, she needs to eat more."

Tony cuts two more thick slices of turkey and puts them on Alina's plate after which Thorin makes sure that Pepper piles on a great amount of food for her.

Tony and Pepper give them an odd look.

"He always makes sure that I'm eating enough for three." Alina explains to Pepper and Tony.

Tony finally gets around to serving Thorin, who also wants the leg and thigh, his plate is piled up high of all the side dishes.

Once Tony cuts some turkey for Pepper and himself, they all begin to eat. Everyone's drinking either wine or Ale, while Alina and Natasha sip on Iced Tea.

Dinner wears on and everyone is enjoying it, they are all having little conversations here and there. Clint asks Thorin if Legolas is enjoying his compound bow.

"I have not seen nor heard anything about the Elf Prince. The only thing I know for certain is that he has gone North." Thorin informs Clint.

Once everyone is finished with dinner, Alina and Thorin get up and go to the kitchen. He helps her take out the pies, that have cooled a bit. Alina puts them on a tray while Thorin carries it out to the dining room, Alina is behind him carrying a coffee pot. Thorin sets down the tray and begins to put them on the table. There were several differnt pies, from apple, cherry, peach, peacan and of course pumpkin pies.

Alina has a small stack of plates, she begins dishing out slices of pies. All the men got two slices from different pies. Natasha stood up, she went to the kitchen to bring the coffee cups. She begins to pour coffee for everyone, then she whispers in Alina's ear.

"Do you think they'll notice it Decaf?"

"Nah if Tony hasn't noticed, the others won't either." Alina tells Nat.

Alina was about to serve Dwalin when Natasha said she would do it. She gave him a slice of every pie, him and that sweet tooth. Thorin is almost as bad, but all he got was the peacan pie and apple pie.

"You do not want any, My Love?"

"Yes, but I'm being sneaky." Alina tells Thorin with a smirk.

Tony knows that smirk, "Alright where is it?"

"Where is what? Alina asks innocently.

"The chocolate pie you're going to devour by yourself."

Alina acts shocked, but then Tony makes a move towards the fridge and sure enough there's a chocolate pie in there.

"You really are a bad liar." Tony tells his sister as he cuts a slice of the chocolate pie for himself. Everyone looks at Alina when Tony bring out the pie.

"That's just wrong Munchkin, withholding the best pie."

"I know, but the babies want chocolate and I wanted Thorin to try it."

"Well too late now, Dwalin just took the last piece." Bruce informs Alina.

"I thought that might happen so I made four more."

She pulled out two from the fridge and put them on the table.

"Why only two," Steve asks.

"Because if Nat is like me right now , she wants a whole pie to herself."

Natasha raises an eyebrow, then smile. "You are so right, Alina, so if your guys touch those pies, you will answer to me."

Dinner and dessert were finally over, the Avengers decide that they will clean up, so that Alina and Natasha can go to bed early. Alina kisses her brother and says goodnight to everyone.

Thorin stayed for a moment to ask if they need help. The Avengers tell him no that they had everything under control, and that he could go on to bed. But before he left, Thorin grabs the chocolate pie and asks Tony for two forks then Thorin leaves.

"I don't even want to imagine what they're going to use that pie for." Tony says with a shutter.

Thorin get to his room, he comes in to find Alina watching a movie. Thorin strips down to his boxers and gets into bed, the pie in hand he kisses his wife.

"That, my love, was the best meal I have ever had, thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it and that Tony came up with this idea, we may not be able to come back for Thanksgiving. And I am very happy you loved it." Alina says, when an idea struck her.

"Could we invite them and the X-Men to Erebor for Christmas?" Alina asks Thorin.

"What is this Christmas?" Thorin asks.

Alina begins to explain to Thorin what Christmas is, she left out all the religious stuff as she didn't know it and didn't care to know it.

Thorin thought it over for a while, he thought that his people may enjoy this holiday and it certainly makes his queen happy.

"Aye, Amrâlimê, we will celebrate your Christmas, and invite your friends and family. Now shall we eat this pie?"

The next morning Alina finds herself alone. She reaches out for Thorin's side of the bed, to find that it's already cold.

"Jarvis where is my husband?" Alina asks.

 ****King Thorin and Master Dwalin are in the gym sparring.****

"Are they alone?"

 ****No ma'am, the Avengers are observing.****

"This should be interesting, alright Jarvis, have any of them eaten yet?"

 ****No ma'am they have not.****

"Okay, let's get breakfast going."

 ****Miss Potts is about to begin making breakfast.****

"Ask her to wait and I'll help her, just let me take a quick shower."

Alina walked into the Kitchen, where Pepper is sitting on a stool waiting.

"Good morning, Pepper, how are you this morning?"

"I'm good, still feel a little stuffed from last night, but the food was so good I couldn't stop eating."

Alina chuckled, "How about I make breakfast and you can relax."

"Thanks, Alina, but I'm not hungry, I was only going to make breafast for you all. I'm actually running a bit late."

"Oh then go, don't worry about breakfast I got it covered."

Pepper thanks Alina as she rushes for the elevator. Once Pepper is gone, Alina begins making the batter for chocolate chip pancakes, Tony's favorite and something she hopes Thorin and Dwalin would like.

She decides to make at least two dozen pancakes, two dozen scrambled eggs, two packages of bacon and two packages of sausage. Hopefully that will be enough for two Dwarves and the God of Thunder and for the rest of them.

While Alina was making breakfast, Natasha and the others are watching Thorin and Dwalin spar, with weapons.

"First blood, Dwalin?" Thorin asks.

"No, first to yield." Dwalin answers, Thorin agrees.

"Do they mean what I think they mean?" Steve asks.

"Yes, Steve, First blood means the first one to draw blood on their opponent, little cuts and scratches don't count. Or the first to yield in combat." Nasha says.

"Of the two, first to yield is a lot more dangerous, They could be on the verge of death, but they'll keep fighting." Bruce informs the others, "Last time this happened, Dwalin had to carried in on a stretcher and Thorin could barely walk. Alina had to heal them both."

Thorin and Dwalin continue to spar neither able to get the upperhand on the other. They were bruised and bleeding, but they still keep fighting until Tony declared a draw.

"Lad, why did you stop the match?" Dwalin asks.

"There are three reasons I stopped the spar. One: you two have been fighting for two hours and it looked like there was no end in sight."

"Two: We're all hungry and want to go to breakfast, Honey Bunny did the cooking.

"And three: If you get hurt any worse, Alina will kill me. So go get showered and changed, then after breakfast we're going out, just the guys." Tony smirks.

"What do you mean 'just the guys' what are Alina and I supposed to do?" Natasha asks.

"I'm glad you asked, you and Honey Bunny are going to the spa for pregnant women." Tony tells her.

Natasha perked up when she hears the word Spa. She couldn't wait, but first breakfast.

Thorin and Dwalin shower and change in the gym locker room, then they all get into the elevator. The minute the elevator doors open and the smell of bacon and eggs hit her, Natasha slaps her hand over her mouth and runs for the bathroom, Dwalin right behind her.

"Are you alright, ghivashel?" Dwalin asks.

"Yes, baby, I'm fine, just a little morning sickness, just give me a minute and I'll be fine.

Dwalin didn't move from his spot until he knew his One was fine. When she finally came out of the bathroom, Dwalin gently envelopes her in a hug. "Are you sure you are alright? We can go back to our room if you like."

"No, Baby, I need to eat something anyway, lets go."

Natasha and Dwalin come back into the kitchen, Alina is instantly by her side.

"Do you want some tea to settle your stomach, it's from Rivendell."

Natasha gladly accepted, she thanks Alina and lets Dwalin pull her to the kitchen table, where everyone is seated waiting for breakfast.

"Do you need any help, Alina?" Tony asks when he enters the kitchen.

"Whoa, you made enough food to feed- are those chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yes they are, dear brother, I made them with you in mind. And to anwer your questions, yes I made enough food to feed a small army. Or as I look at it, feeding a supersoldier, a god, and two adult Dwarves that have probably worked up an appetite will they were sparring. Tony, it will be a miracle if there is anything left for us."

"You're right, you're absolutely right. And before you ask, yes I set the table."

"Thank you Tony, now lets get this food out there."

It didn't take long for Alina and Tony to bring out the food. Setting all the meat, eggs and pancakes leaves the others in shock. Thorin and Dwalin begin to serves themselves The Avengers watch as Thorin and Dwalin pile on all the sausage and bacon and eggs they can get their hands on, they don't touch the pancakes. Bruce and Tony, having seen how Dwarves eat, are not fazed by the amount of food the Dwarves are eating.

"Aren't they worried about their cholesterol?" Clint asks.

Bruce chuckles, "Dwarves are not known for having heart problems. I've taken blood from a lot of different Dwarves all at different ages and size. You all remember Bombur, well I checked his cholesterol, and it's lower than Steve's. I got the same result from other Dwarves."

"Shit, I wish I could eat like that all the time." Clint says.

"Eating like this one time is not going to kill you," Tony says as he piles on the pancakes eggs and bacon.

All the discussion about meat and cholesterol was making Natasha a little green she was about to excuse herself. Just then Alina teleported beside Nat. and gave her more tea, some yogurt and some fruit. Natasha thanks Alina and she sits back down to eat her fruit.

Following the example of the Dwarves, Thor begins to load up his plate as well. Steve and Clint look at each other and do the same thing. Alina comes out of the kitchen with the last batch of pancakes an more eggs. She was about to sit down when she noticed there was no syrup, she gets up and grabs the syrup from the fridge. Handing it to Tony, he beams at her and thanks his baby sister.

Thorin and Dwalin watch Tony as he happily spreads maple syrup all over his pancakes, then takes a huge bite. Tony notices the Dwarves staring at him. "What?" Tony asks between mouthfulls of pancake.

"What is that?" Dwalin asks.

"These are, Master Dwarf, chocolate chip pancakes, one of my favorite things to eat.

"Are they any good?" Thorin asks.

"Of course they are, and since Honey Bunny made them, She puts extra chocolate chips in there just for me." Tony says smugly.

Alina finally gets a chance to sit down next to Thorin, she heard the entire conversation. So, she take two plates adds one pancake each then poured maple syrup on it. She sets the plates in front of Thorin and Dwalin.

"There you go, try them." She said cutting off a piece for Thorin, while Natasha does the same thing.

Thorin takes a bite, he leans back in the chair, while his eyes roll back. Thorin takes the fork away from Alina and begins to devour the pancake.

Dwalin has the same reaction as Thorin does. He devours the pancake, when he takes the last bite he turns to Alina. "Do you have more?"

"Aye, My Love, is there any more?" Thorin asks.

"Sure there is how many would you like?" Alina asks

Thorin and Dwalin look at each other. "Five."

Tony and Alina look at each other, as do the rest of they Avengers. They all know how Alina and Tony have this weird thing about even numbers, they just want to see who will crack first.

"That will be fine, Thorin, five for each of you. That makes a total of ten." Alina says as she looks at her brother who has calmed down.

As breakfast comes to close, Alina stands up to put everything in the dishwasher, but Steve stops her. "Alina, you did all the hard work, let us clean up."

"Thank you Steve I appreciate that." Alina says to him.

"Just don't take too long, we have places to go." Tony yells as he walks into his bedroom.

"What is that about?" Alina asks Natasha.

"They're going out to have some guys time or something like that." Natsha answers.

"What are we suppose to do?"

"Tony arranged for us to go to a spa for pregnant women." Natasha informs her.

"Oh that is just what I need, a spa day, when do we leave?"

"As soon as you braid Thorin's hair again. Happy is waiting outside." Tony says as he walks by.

Alina goes into her bedroom, she sees Thorin sitting on the edge of the bed. He looks a little conflicted about something.

"Love, what's the matter?" Alina asks him as she sits down next to him.

"Tony has informed me that he would like to take the men out and leave you and Natasha alone. As interesting as his idea sounds, I do not think I will be going. I cannot leave you here alone." Thorin tells Alina.

"Thorin, you don't have to worry about us." Alina tries to comfort Thorin. "We'll be fine, don't worry, My Love."

After convincing Thorin that they will be safe, Thorin lets Alina braid his hair again. She gets behind him on the bed in order to braid his hair. Alina first massages his head, trying to get rid of his stress, then she begins to braid his hair. For his part Thorin closes his eyes and relaxes with the feel of Alina's hands running through his hair. He was startled awake when Alina tells him she finished.

"Did you fall asleep?" Alina asks.

"Aye, but only for a little while, your hands feel so good in my hair."

"Thank you, Baby, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Alina says as she hugs Thorin from behind.

Thorin turns and gives her a kiss, "Now my queen help me pick out something to wear."

Alina goes to the closet, she takes out blue jeans a black t-shirt, his boots, and his leather jacket. "There you go, Husband, I have all your clothes laid out for you."

Thorin grabs Alina by the waist, pulling her towards him he whispers, "Thank you, Wife, I shall miss you today. What does Tony have planned for you?"

"We are going to a spa after you guys leave."

"What is a spa?" Thorin asks.

"It's a place where women go to get some relaxation, with hot mineral bath, massages, steam baths. This particular one will show us new ways to exercise while pregnant." Alina tries to explain.

"Basically they get pampered all day long, and they come back in a much better mood." Tony tells Thorin.

"Will there be guards, Brother?" Thorin asks.

"There is alway security in places like that. So you don't have worry about Alina and Natasha, so relax, the girls are going to have a wonderful day and so are we." Tony says.

Thorin went into the bathroom to change when he came out he saw Dwalin sitting on Thorin's bed.

"Dwalin what brings you here?"

"I need to ask you something in private, so Alina said I can wait here." Dwalin explaines, "are you sure that the girls can be left alone in an area we have never seen before?"

"Aye, Dwalin, Tony has explained everything to me, they will be perfectly safe." Thorin informs Dwalin.

"I hope you are right."

"I am positive nothing will happen."

Dwalin accepts Thorin's explanation. He leaves to go find Natasha, before she leaves for her spa day he spots her in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Ghivashel, can you drink coffee while you are pregnant?" Dwalin asks.

"No I'm not supposed to have coffee but this is decaffeniated coffee. It means that all of the caffeine has been taken out of it. This type of coffee I can drink."

Dwalin sits down on a stool and motions for Natasha to sit in his lap. She smiles at him and kisses his nose.

"I am going to miss you today." Dwalin says to Natasha.

"I'm going to miss you too, but it will only for one afternoon, Baby, so there's nothing to worry about. And if by some miracle something does happen Alina can teleport us home."

"That is true, I had forgotten that she can do that." Dwalin says.

"Stop worrying, the baby and I will be fine. You go and have fun with the boy's whatever they're planning on doing today."

"I will try, Amrâlimê, but you must promise that if you see something suspicious, you will leave right away."

"I promise, Alina and I will leave right away." Natasha assures Dwalin, "now get going the guys are waiting for you."

Dwalin gives Natasha a kiss and a hug, before he reluctantly leaves her. While Dwalin and Natasha are saying their goodbyes, Thorin and Alina are doing the same thing

"Goodbye, Amrâlimê, enjoy yourself at that spa place, and please be careful."

"I will, Love, don't worry about me. I've been to lots of spas before, and nothing has ever happened." Alina tell Thorin trying to calm his nerves.

"I am glad to hear that nothing has ever happened, but still be alert of your surrounding"

"I will, now you go have fun with Tony, and try not to get in trouble."

"Yes, my queen, but before I go, I would like to ask for a kiss."

Thorin leans down, cupping her face with both hands, he gives Alina a tender kiss, then hugs her tightly. With that, Thorin leaves with Tony and the others. Once they had gone, Alina and Natasha get ready and head down to the garage, where Happy is waiting for them.

"Good morning, Ladies!" Happy says with a smile.

"Good morning, Happy, how are you this fine morning?" Alina asks.

"Never better, are you ladies ready to go."

"Yes we are, Happy." Natasha tell him.

Happy opens the door for Alina and Natasha to get in the car, then Happy gets in the driver's seat. Then Happy drives out of the garage.

"How long will it take to get to the spa?" Natasha asks.

"About an hour, Ms. Romanoff."

That being said Natasha sits back and relaxes, putting hand on her baby bump.

Sure enough it takes an hour to get to the spa. Once they got there, Happy helps Natasha and Alina out of the car.

"Thank you, Happy, why don't you come in and at least get a massage or something while you wait?" Alina asks

"I couldn't do that, this is for pregnant women."

"Oh please, Happy, I'm sure they'll let you have a massage, it'll be fine." Alina reassures Happy.

Finally Happy agrees, they all walk inside, Alina goes up to the front desk.

""Hello, I believe you have a reservation for us." Alina states.

"And your name?" asks a skinny little blonde behind the desk.

"It should be under the name, Stark."

The young lady finally looks up, she stares at Alina for a minute then her eyes widen.

"You're Alina Stark, Tony Stark's younger sister!" The receptionist nearly screams.

"Yes, I am, now would you be so kind as to see if we have reservations?"

"Yes you do, Ms. Stark, Mr. Stark called himself. He said to give you and you friend the royal treatment. For you to have whatever you want." The receptionist says.

"That's good, because I would like my driver to get a massage while he waits for us. Will there be a problem with that?" Alina asks.

"None what so ever, Ms Stark."

"Good, now where do we go from here? Natasha asks.

The receptionist calls two therapists to take Alina and Natasha to the changing room. Alina and Natasha change into fluffy white robes. Once they had changed, the therapists, take Alina and Natasha into a large room where their treatment will begin. They first begin with deep cleansing facials, then they moved on to a salt body scrub. They were scrubbed from head to toe.

Once they finished their body scrubs, they are instructed to take a shower to remove all the salt. After Natasha and Alina got out of the shower, they are taken into another room where they were wrapped in seaweed in order to detoxify the body.

They are wrapped up and kept warm for twenty minutes. As they lay there, Natasha looks at Alina and asks her, "What do you suppose the guys are doing?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Alina tell her.

As the girls are wrapped up in seaweed, Tony is driving the guys to a jewelry store first.

"Why are we here, Stark?" Steve asks.

"I want to show Thorin and Dwalin engagement and wedding rings."

"What exactly is an engagement ring?" Dwalin asks.

"An engagement ring traditionally given by a man to a woman when they agree to marry. It symbolizes the love, devotion, and fidelity a couple shares." Tony explains to Dwalin, "It's kind of like the marriage braid you guys use."

"So this is a human tradition?" Thorin asks.

"Yes it is, at least in this world." Tony says

"And you brought us here to pick out engagement rings for Natasha and my beloved?" Thorin asks.

"Yeah I want to give you an idea of what one looks like." Tony admits.

Thorin and Dwalin nod, "Show us these engagement rings." Dwalin says.

They go into the jewelry store, the store clerk immediately recognises Tony and goes up to him.

"Mr. Stark it is truly a pleasure to have you and your friends in my shop." The owner says, "Is ther anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, you can show us your engagement rings and wedding bands.

The shop owner leads them to a case that has the most expensive diamond engagement rings he has.

Thorin and Dwalin look at the rings. "Are these the biggest gems you have?" Thorin asks.

"No, sir, I have more in the back, let me go get them."

When the shop owner left, Thorin turns to Tony, "These rings are all unacceptable, they are too small."

"I thought you might think that, but that's not the reason I brought you guys here, I wanted you to see what engagement and wedding rings look like, so that you have some ideas." Tony explains.

Thorin and Dwalin nod, "We can do that, look at the settings of these rings."

Right then the shopkeeper came back with some of the most beautiful engagement rings and wedding rings they had ever seen. Thorin and Dwalin were not impressed with the size of the jewels but they were impressed with their settings. They went through every ring ignoring the diamonds but looking at their setting,

Thorin also looks at the wedding ring for himself, Bruce had explained to him and Dwalin that during the wedding the bride and groom exchange wedding rings and that they were worn on the left hand on the third finger by both the bride and groom.

"So did you like any of the settings?" Dwalin asks Thorin.

"Some of them are nice, they do give me an idea of what I will make for Alina and what metal to use for the ring itself."

"What are you going to use?" Clint asks.

"I am going to use Mithril to make her rings, with sapphires and diamonds. And you Dwalin have you decided what to use?"

"No, I have not, I only know is that I will use diamonds as well." Dwalin tells Thorin.

"May I make a suggestion? Why don't you use Natasha's birthstone and diamonds?" Clint suggests.

"What is her birthstone?" Dwalin asks.

"Topaz, I think it would make a perfect ring. Clint says.

"Aye, Lad, I think those two gems will make a fine ring."

"Good, now that we got that squared away, let's go watch a football game. Oh, but first let me buy a diamond tennis bracelet for Pepper, so we don't leave empty handed."

Once Tony bought the bracelet, they all pile into the Hummer and head off to MetLife Stadium. They get there and are led to Tony's Private box, Tony orders all the food they could eat beer and ale. Thorin and Dwalin decide to try the beer and it turns out that they like it.

Before the game starts Clint explains to the Dwarves and Thor how football is played. So by the time the game starts they understood more or less what it was about. They watch with fascination as the players collide with each other trying to move the football down the field for a touchdown.

"This is a violent game," Dwalin comments, "But I like it." He says with a smile.

For three hours the Dwarves and Thor watch the game, They are so excited that Thorin and Dwalin make a bet as to who will win. When the game ends the team that Dwalin picked had won, Thorin tosses Dwalin a pouch of gold.

"You guys bet on the outcome of the game?" Tony asks.

"Aye, Tony, we Dwarves enjoy betting on anything." Thorin informs Tony.

"Hell, you should have told us you were betting, we would have too." Clint says.

"Do you have gold?" Thorin asks.

"Well no, but I have like $300.00 on me right now."

"Your paper money holds no value in our world." Dwalin explains.

"Well, its too late now, let's go have lunch, then we'll play paintball." Tony adds as he walks toward the Hummer.

Back at the spa, the girls were taking Prenatal yoga to keep in shape. The class was almost over and the girls are having a wonderful time, They notice that the yoga gave them a nice stretch of their back which they will need later on when they begin to show more. They were told that it would help with their labor when the time comes. They also learned that these moves will help alleviate aches and build strength in your legs, back and abdominals to prepare you for giving birth. Yoga also can ease labor and delivery, with moves that relax the hip muscles and use gravity to your advantage. That yoga is a way to get physically stronger and emotionally healthier during pregnancy.

After the yoga class they were each taken to diffferent room where they would be getting deep tissue massages. The massages lasts a whole hour, after which they had lunch and got ready to leave. When they went to the car, the discovered that Happy did get a massage and felt better than he had in a long time. He thanks Alina as he opens the door for Natasha and Alina.

It was nearly dark when they got back to the tower. Natasha decides to go to her floor to take a nap before Dwalin gets back. Alina on the other hand decides to make dinner again. This time she decides on making lasagna, with three different meats and four different cheese, she made two of them. She also made garlic bread and a salad to go with it. She also has a bottle of red wine chilling in the fridge to go along with the meal. For dessert she made four cheese cakes. By the time dinner was ready Thorin and Tony walked out of the elevator covered in paint.

"What happened to you two?"

"I took everyone to play paintball after we saw a football game. Damn Clint does have good aim."

"And how did you do?" Alina asks both her brother and Thorin.

"We did pretty good once Thorin got the hang of the paintball gun, we were the last to fall at the hands of Hawkeye."

"Did you have fun?" Alina asks Thorin

"Aye my love, it was most enjoyable, though I do have a few welt from where the paintballs hit me." Thorin answer.

"Do you want me to heal you?"

"No, my Love, I wear them with pride."

Tony do you want me to heal your welts?"

"Nah, they're not that bad." Tony says.

"Okay then, I made lasagna for dinner." Alina tells both Tony and Thorin.

"Great! Just give a chance to clean up and then you can call everyone else." Tony tells his sister.

Tony strides off to his room so he could shower and change, While Alina leads Thorin to their room. The minute the door closes, Thorin turns around and kisses Alina passionately.

"I missed you so much, My Love, did you have a nice time at that spa?"

"Oh yes, Thorin, Natasha and I had a wonderful time, it was so relaxing. Maybe next time we come back you and I can go together, you'll love it.

"Perhaps we can, Sweetling, if that is your wish. What exactly did they do?" Asks Thorin.

"Oh they gave us facials, body scrub to exfoliate our skin, see feel my arm?"

Thorin did and it felt even more silky than before.

"We got a manicure and pedicure, we also got massages form head to toe, but before that we learned some exercises that will help during the pregnancy. Did you have fun today?"

"Aye, we went to see a game called football, it is truly a violent game, But Dwalin and I enjoyed it anyway, then we had lunch, and then Tony took us to this place where we played with paintballs. Over all Dwalin and I had a good day."

"I'm glad you had fun, now get out of those dirty clothes and get in the shower, Then we'll have dinner." Alina tells her husband.

Thorin smirks at Alina, "Will you join me?"

"No, My Love not this time I have to make sure the lasagna doesn't burn, and if I take a shower with you we'll never get out." She says with a little giggle.

Thorin huffs,"Fine I shall bath alone, but you must undo the braid for me."

Alina has Thorin sit so she can undo his braid, then she massages his scalp.

"Thank you my love, I shall go shower now."

Once Thorin was in the bathroom, Alina went to check on the lasagnas, they were almost done, She asks Jarvis to call everyone to dinner. The first to show up are Thor and Clint.

"Ooh what are we having?" Clint asks.

"Lasagna, garlic bread, a salad and a bottle of red wine." Alina informs Clint.

"Oh good I could go for some wine about now." Tony says as he comes in the dining room, "Where's everybody else?"

"They should be along any minute now." Alina tells her brother.

A few minutes later the elevator doors open and out comes Bruce, Steve, Natasha and Dwalin.

"Okay, we're all here, let eat" Clint says.

"have you forgotten that Thorin isn't here? Let me go see what's holding him up. If you guess want to start on the lasagna, go ahead."

Alina went to their bedroom, just as Thorin walks our with nothing on but a towel around his waist.

"What's taking you so long?" She asks Thorin.

"I was relaxing in the shower, and scrubbing this paint off me. Why are we later for dinner?"

"Yes we are, come on, Love, get dressed, I'll brush your hair."

Thorin quickly changed into some sweat pants and a T-shirt like Alina, then sat down in the chair so Alina could brush his hair.  
Thorin Once again fell asleep at her touch, but wakes up the minute he feels her stop brushing he hair.

"Alright all done. Now lets go to the dining room." Alina tells Thorin.

Thorin and Alina come into the dining room where everyone is waiting for Thorin and Alina. Thorin pulls out the chair for Alina and then sits down in the middle, between Tony and Alina. Once Alina and Thorin sit down, Everyone began to serve themselves Lasagna, salad and garlic bread. Alina serves Thorin Lasagna salad and Garlic, he looks at her quirking an eye brow.

"What is this?" Thorin asks.

"Its Lasagna, trust me you'll like it, and you'll like the salad too."

Thorin took a forkful of salad and put it in your mouth, he chewed it and swallows. He actually enjoys it.

"Why does this green food taste better than the green food in Rivendell?"

"Because I put Italian salad dressing on it." The dressing gives a whole other taste." Alina explains.

"I like it, Sweetling, thank you."

"You're welcome, now try the Lasagna."

Thorin tastes the Lasagna, he loves it. Dwalin does the same thing and it turns out that he likes it too. And with that everyone starts eating.

After an hour, both dishes of Lasagna are gone, Thorin and Dwalin were eating the last of the garlic bread, when Alina came in with two cheesecakes then went back for the other two. Tony stood up and takes the coffee pot and the plates for the cheesecake out into the dining room.

While they were eating the Steve asks, "So, when are you guys going back to Erebor?"

All eyes look to Thorin, "Tomorrow morning. It is time for the king to make an apprearance in the the council room. That is of course if you are all in agreement?"

"Aye, Thorin, I've been away from the guards too long. They are probably slacking off as we speak." Dwalin says.

"And the rest of you are you ready to go home?"

Bruce, Natasha and Alina look at each other, "Yes, my love, we are ready to go home."

"Well if this is our last night together, lets have a Harry Potter marathon." Tony suggests.

"That sounds like an excellant idea, Tony." Alina says to her brother.

"You'll love these movies, won't they, Nat?"

"Oh yeah they're very interesting

Once Dwalin and Thorin agree they all head down to Tony's home theatre to watch the movies. There are all sorts of comfortabe chairs in his theatre so that everyone would be comfortable. He had two loveseats that wee now comendeered by Thorin and Alina on one and Dwalin and Natasha on the other

Once everyone was settled Tony starts the movie. They were barely into the second one when Thorin noticed that Alina was leaninng on him, asleep.

"I think it is time for bed, Tony, I enjoyed the film immensely, perhaps we can finish it the next time we come to visit."

"How long will that be?"

"I do not know, a king's job is never done."

"How about you take these and the Star Wars one too."

"Thank you, brother, I will take good care of them."

Thorin picks up Alina, then says goodnight to Tony and carries her to there room. Where he undresses her and puts her pajamas on. Thorin covers her up, he strips down to his shorts and climbs into bed, Pulling her close, they both fell into a peacefull sleep.


	80. Time to Go Home

Alina woke up to being crushed by Thorin, he is holding on to her so tight that she could barely breathe, so she did the one thing that always worked whenever he does this, she tickles him. She doesn't tickle him too much, she doesn't want him to wake up. She tickles him just enought to irritate him so he rolls away from her.

So she starts poking him in his side, Thorin uses his hand to shoo away whatever it is that is bothering him. Alina does it again, Thorin does the same thing, until finally he rolls away from Alina. Victorious, Alina quickly gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom. When she comes out she see Thorin lying on his tummy still fast asleep.

It was about six in the morning when Alina wakes up. Alina decides to make breakfast again. This time she decides to make blueberry waffles, with ham steaks, bacon, hash browns, sausage, and instead of scrambled eggs she decides to make omelettes. She takes the cheese out of the the fridge and begins to grate it, she get a lot of vegetables out of the fridge including mushrooms and starts chopping them up. She takes some ham and chops it up to add it to a denver omelette.

Alina decides to make several different ones. For Thorin and Dwalin she made phillly Cheese Steak omelettes, the more meat the happier they will be. She decides to wait until every one wakes up so she can make their omelettes. The first one to arrive was Steve.

"Good morning, Steve, can I interest you in some breakfast?"

"Good morrning, Alina, yes you can. What are we having this morning?"

"Blueberry waffles and omelettes with hash brown."

"What kind of omelettes?" Steve asks.

"Whatever you want, this morning is going to be made to order. So what kind would you like?"

Steve thought for a moment, then decides, "How about a Denver Omelette?"

"No problem, Steve, why don't you go on and change and I'll have it ready for you when you get back."

Steve nods, he gets into the elevator and heads to his floor.

By this time Tony is already awake, "Honey Bunny, what are doing up so early?"

"I decided to make breakfast, so tell, brother dear, what kind of omelette do you want?"

"Really?"

"Yes really, what would you like?"

"How about a Cream Cheese Spinach Omelette?"

"Okay let me get to work on yours and Steve's"

Alina very quickly makes the omelettes for both Steve and Tony. Once the omelettes are ready, she plates them adding hash browns bacon and sausage to the plate and on another plates adds a very large waffle with whipped cream on it.

Steve finally comes back, Steve and Tony go into the kitchen to get their plates. Then they go back to the breakfast table and begin to eat. Alina comes out with a fresh pot of coffee and sets it on the table along with orange juice.

Pepper comes in a little later, She is once again running late so, she only gets a waffle and coffee. She devours the waffle say goodbye to everyone and takes off toward the elevator.

Soon enough, everyone begins to trickle into the kitchen, all telling Alina what type of omelette they want.

"Oh Dwalin I made you and Thorin a special Omelette, I know you'll love it."

Alina heats up the Omelette adds the hash browns bacon and sausage a ham steak and one waffle.

"What is it lass?"Dwalin asks

It's a Phillly Cheese Steak omelette, try you'll love it." Alina encourages Dwalin.

Dwalin, takes a bite, while he's chewing on it he realizes why it's called Cheese Steak. There was so much meat in the omelette, that he was in heaven.

"This is very good, I like it a great deal."

"Like what, Dwalin?" Thorin says as he enters the kitchen.

"This omelette that Alina made, you should try it, Thorin."

Thorin turns to Alina, he smiles at her then pulls her in an embrace and kisses her softly. "Good morning my ghivashel, it seems that you have been busy this morning."

"Yes I have, why don't you sit down and I'll bring you your breakfast." Alina says as she pushes him toward the breakfast table.

Alina gets his Phillly Cheese Steak omelette from the oven to keep it warm then she adds the hash browns, the sausage and bacon and one waffle on a different plate.

Alina placed the food before him, he studies it. He asks Dwalin's opinion of the food. Dwalin tells him it is that it is very good and that he'll love it. So Thorin took a bite of the omelette and loved it. He devoured everthing on his plate then tried the waffle which he loved as well.

"My love, is there any more waffles?" Thorin asks.

"Yes there are more, Sweetheart, how many do you want?"

"Four more and so does Dwalin."

Alina serves them the waffles and they immediately begin to eat. Finally after everyone is served Alina has a chance to make her own omelett. She makes a spinach ham and mushroom cheese omelette. She also got some bacon.

Once again the the Avengers put everything away while everyone else went into the living room to play video games. It turned out that Thorin's clothes were being washed so it was going to take a an hour at least to get it washed and dry. So as the guys play video games, Alina and Natasha leave to go to Natasha's floor so they can do the yoga they had learned about yesterday

Natasha asks Jarvis to keep the room a little bit above room temperature, while Natasha went to her fridge and gets two bottles of water. They did their yoga for an hour . Feeling refreshed and calm the girls part ways, Natasha heading for the bathroom to take a shower. And Alina heading up to the penthouse to do the same thing.

She gets to the penthouse, walks right passed the guys who are playing Mario Cart, and goes to her room to take a shower. When she comes gets out of the shower and goes into the bedroom she notices that Thorin's clothes he wore when he came to this world are laid out on the bed. Alina changes into a pair of black jeans, a red blouse black boots and carries a parka with her. Who knows how cold Erebor might be.

Alina calls Jarvis, "Jarvis, will you tell Natasha that Thorin's clothes are ready and that she may want to change and get Dwalin's clothes ready for him? Also advise her that she may need her parka just in case."

 ****Yes, Ms Stark*** *

"Thank you Jarvis."

When Alina leaves her bedroom she goes into the living room where Bruce is watching the others play, Alina whispers in Bruce's ear, "Thorin's clothes are ready so you may want to get ready, unless you're going to stay a bit longer?" Alina asks

"Oh, no I'm going back with you, Tony was happy to provide me with more equipment so I can do more research on the Dwarves, I would like to perform some on the Elves as well if the chance ever arises." Bruce explains.

Alina nods, "So tell me, who's winning?"

"Amazingly Thorin is."

"I'm not that surprised, Thorin and Logan play that game all the time."

Alina excuses herself with Bruce. She walks up to Thorin and whispers, "Baby, your clothes are ready."

"Fine, fine, let me finish this game, I am in the lead." Thorin comments, never looking away from the screen.

Thorin, Tony and Clint continue to play, they are almost to the finish line and sure enough Thorin wins. The other two begin to complain, saying they want a rematch.

"Sorry guys, Thorin needs to change and we need to get going," Alina informs the defeated Avengers, Maybe you can play later."

"Oh yeah, when?" Tony asks.

Oh yeah I forgot to ask you if you want to celebrate Christmas in Erebor?"

"Are you serious?" Steve asks.

"Yes, we'll all the decorations up, a christmas tree, gift exchanges, the works." Alina informs them.

"Hell yes, I want to spend Christmas in Erebor!" Clint says all excited.

"Yeah, that would be great, Pepper has been dying to see what middle earth looks like as well as Erebor.

"Aye, Lady Alina, I too believe it is a good idea and would love to go. As long as do not have to return to Asgard." Thor tell Alina.

"I was also thinking that maybe you guys can stay for a week. That is of course if you're not needed here."

"I don't see a problem with that, we should be able to stay for a week." Steve answers.

"Great, Tony, will you get a hold of Charles and see if they want to come too?" Alina asks.

"Will do, oh sister of mine, as long as you guys come back here for New Years."

I think we can work that out, I only need to ask Thorin." Alina tell Tony.

At that Thorin comes out of the bedroom dressed in the clothes he wore whe he left Erebor, his sword attached to his hip.

"Are we ready to go?" Thorin asks.

"We're only waiting for Dwalin and Natasha." At that moment the elevator doors open and out walk Dwalin and Natasha.

"Alright we are all here, let us go home, you may turn on the teleporter now."

Tony turns it on, he walks up to his sister and gives her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Take care, Little Sister and let me know if Logan is successful."

"Okay big brother, I'll let you know, please be careful."

After that he hug Thorin. "Take car of my sister and my nephews or nieces." Tony tells Thorin.

"I shall protect them with my life." Thorin says then pats Tony on the back, Tony winces.

They say goodbye to everyone else, then they step throught teleport.

"Its about Fuckin' time you guy got back." Logan says as he and Balin are waiting by the teleporter.

"What has happened while we were gone?" Thorin asks, very concerned.

"Oh nothing really, I just caught the traitor that tried to kill you. And he gave up the Dwarves that hired him."

"Hmm, how should this be handled?" Thorin asks no one in particular.

"I have an idea." Alina says.

"What is it my love?"

"Have Fili call for a council meeting, the conspirators will think that you are dead. Then a few minutes later you go in apologizing for being late. Then later have Logan come in dragging the assassin." Alina ssuggests to Thorin.

"That is a wonderful idea Amrâlimê. We shall do it that way, but first let us change."


	81. Executing the Plan

Thorin and Alina begin to walk towards their home when Dwalin and Natasha catch up with them.

"Thorin, I will be at your side when you come into the council room." Dwalin tells his best friend.

"No, my friend, I need you to be in the council room with the others. I need you to keep track of who reacts badly to my presence." Thorin explains to Dwalin.

Dwalin nods, "I'll do that if you want."

"Thank you, Dwalin, now if you wouldnt mind, please go change into normal clothes."

With that Dwalin and Natasha leave to go home. Thorin and Alina enter their home, they see Doriel hard at work folding and putting away their clothes.

"Good afternoon, Doriel" Thorin says to the girl.

"Oh, my King, you frightened me. How was your trip to the Queen's world, your majesty?"

"It was very nice, we all had a great deal of fun, but I am glad to be home. Now, Doriel, I need you to fetch Fili for me as quick as you can, it is urgent."

"Yes my king," With that Doriel leaves in search of Fili.

While Doriel leaves to find Fili, Thorin and Alina go to their bedroom, so they could change. Alina helps Thorin pick out his most regal outfit. One that screams out how majestic he truly is. Alina in turn changes into one of her business suits.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Alina asks.

"No, my precious, I want you in the seat next to mine."

Soon enough Doriel brings Fili to Thorin's study, she offers him some tea which he accepts.

A short time later, Thorin and Alina walk into the study. Alina gives Fili a hug, as does Thorin.

"Did you have a nice Holiday in Alina's world, Uncle?" Fili asks.

"Aye we had a wonderful time, but we will talk about that later. Has Balin told you what has happened since we were away?"

"Aye, uncle, I know that Logan caught your would be assassin." Fili informs Thorin.

"From my understanding, Logan also got the assassin to tell him who else is involved. It looks to be members of the council." Thorin explains.

"What are we going to do, Uncle?"

"Alina has come up with a plan. What I want is for you to go into the council room, sit in my chair and begin the meeting. Then I will come in about ten minutes later. I want you to pay close attention to who reacts badly to my return or just look nervous. Those are the conspirators. Even if you do not notice anything different, Logan will bring the assassin in to accuse them."

"That is a wonderful idea, Uncle, when should we start?"

"Today, Nephew, send the council notes that there is an emergency meeting and sign it, 'Crowned Prince of Erebor.' That should get there attention."

Fili leaves and does exactly what Thorin tells him to do. All of the members get their notes and are on their way to the council room.

Fili feels a little uncomfortable sitting in Thorin's chair, but Alina reassures him that everything will be alright and that Thorin will take his seat back as soon as he walks through those doors.

Fili starts feeling better, when the Company come in. They all smile at him giving him encouragement.

Dwalin had secretly told the Company about what was going to happen, so that they would be prepared.

Finally everyone was in the council room, Fili begins.

"I have called this meeting to inform all of you that I shall be taking over the position as king, temporarily until my uncle Thorin is back on his feet. I have decided that Alina and Balin will be my advisors."

Three conspirator stopped smiling when they hear that Fili will have only two advisors. They were about to complain, when the doors are flung open and in walks Thorin Oakenshield , King Under the Mountain. Looking more majestic than he normally does.

Dimrund, Grogrim, and Nalkon look at each other in total disbelief. Not only was Thorin not hurt, but he looks better than he has in years.

Thorin walks over to where Fili is sitting, Fili immediately gets up and gives Thorin a hug. Fili goes back to his normal seat next to Kili. Thorin settles down in his chair, he reaches for Alina's hand, bring it to his lips to kiss it.

Boldin stands to address Thorin, "We are all glad to see that you are looking very well, My King."

"Thank you, Boldin, I appreciate your sentiment and all those who agree with you, but I must confess, I was not ill. Instead there was an assassination attempt on my life."

There was a collective gasp from the council, Dimrund, Grogrim, and Nalkon look at each other nervously.

"Thank, Mahal, it was not that serious." Garond says.

"Oh but it was, Garond, I was stabbed in the back and the heart. Luckily, my soon to be wife's friend, Dr. Banner, was able to save me." Thorin states.

"And the assassin, what became of him?" Storond asks.

"I am not sure whether or not any of you have seen Mr. Logan wandering the Halls of Erebor?" Thorin asks.

"No, my King, we have not seen him." Chalbar states.

"That is good, it means he was doing his job very well." Thorin informs the council.

"W-what job was that, M-My King?" stutters Nalkon.

"Why, tracking the assassin of course." Thorin says.

"And was he successful?" asks Grogrim.

Suddenly the doors burst open, and in walks Logan carrying what looks like a corpse. He drops it on the floor then drags it by the collar to the middle of the room.

"Does this answer your question, you traitorous fuck. Don't give me that 'I'm innnocent' look. Your assassin already gave you up." Logan growls out.

Logan shakes the assassin by the collar, "Tell the king what you told me."

The assassin goes on to explain that Dimrund, Grogrim, and Nalkon have been trying to either manipulate Thorin or have him killed. That they were the ones that told the Orcs about the Company's plans to take back Erebor.

"Since you had succeeded in regaining the Mountain, the conspirators thought they could manipulate you through the use of a Dwarrow Dam, named Thila, but you had already found your One."

"They finally decided that assassinating you and putting Fili on the throne was the best they could do, so they hired me."

While the assassin is telling his story, the three traitors are slowly inching their way toward the exit. They suddenly hear someone behind them.

"Where do you think you bastards are going?" Logan asks while unsheathing his claws.

"Sit down, before I take your heads off." Logan orders.

The three conspirators sit back down, with Logan standing right behind them in case they run.

The assassin finishes telling Thorin everything. Thorin sits back in his chair, contemplating what to do next.

"Take him back to his cell and watch him carefully. I do not want him commiting suicide."

The guards nod and they take the assassin into custody, dragging him back to his cell.

Thorin turns to the three conspirator, "Well, what do you have to say for yourselves in your defense?"

"My king, all those things the assassin said are not true, we have never laid eye on that Dwarf until today when he comes here to accuse us of treason." Dimrun says with the other two agreeing.

Thorin looks past them at Logan, waiting for him to say something.

"They're lying, Bub. I can smell the fear in their sweat, I can hear how accelerated their heart beat is, shit, I bet you anything that Alina can smell it too."

Thorin turns to look at Alina, " Can you, my love, smell their lie?

"Absolutely, and they are definitely lying."

Thorin stands up to address the council. "Does anyone here have any doubts that these Dwarves are guilty of treason?"

No one says a word, "Good then, I charge Dimrund, Grogrim, and Nalkon of treason, and attempted assassination of your King . Because of your actions, I sentence you three to death, along with the assassin. Guards take them away to the dungeon and guard them well. Make sure they do not try to take the coward's way out and commit suicide."

With that command the guards drag the traitors away to the dungeons.

"When are you planninng to have them executed?" Balin asks.

"The day after tomorrow, I will give them a chance to say goodbye to their families." Thorin says.

"That is if their families want to see these traitors to the crown." Dwalin comments. The rest of the Dwarves agree with Dwalin.

"We shall send word to their families, inform them of their charges and ask them if they would like to see the traitors to the crown." Thorin says.

"That sound more than fair, Ori, lad please have those notes ready and delivered by the end of the day." Balin tells Ori.

Ori only nods.

"Now the other problem we have is who is going to execute them?"

Logan stands up, "I could do it, no problem. Just a flick of my wrist and their heads will be rolling."

"I do not think that would be a wise decision, I do not want the people to fear you." Thorin says.

"So this is to be a public execution?" Asks Gloin.

"Yes I want the people to know that treason will be dealt with, swiftly and without mercy. So that this kind of thing does not happen again."

"That being the case, Thorin, I think you should execute them yourself." Dwalin says.

"Why should it be me?" Thorin asks, Dwalin.

"Because you are the King, and as King, you must show your people that you are strong and you can handle any situation that arises."

Thorin thinks about it, "Aye, Dwalin, you are absolutely correct. I need to show our people that I am not a weak ruler."


	82. Letters of Response and the Execution

"How were you planning to execute them?" Balin asks.

"I am not sure how we should execute them." Thorin says.

"May I make a suggesstion, I think you should use Rakhâsabzag (Slayer of Orcs) and behead them. It would be quicker than having them choke to death." Balin advises.

Thorin thinks for a moment, "Perhaps you are right. Then it is settled, the day after tomorrow Dimrund and the others will be brought forth in front of the entire mountain and executed."  
With that, the meeting is adjourned and the council dispersed.

Later on that day Ori brings Balin the letters that he has received from the families of the traitors. Balin takes the letters, he goes to the the throne room to take Thorin the letters.

"My King, it appears the we have received the response from the families of the traitors." Balin informs Thorin.

Thorin nods, "Bring them here, please Balin. Let us see what they have written."

Balin makes his way towards Thorin and hands him the letters. Thorin breaks the seals on the letters and reads each one. After he reads them he hands them to Balin, who also reads them.

"Be sure to inform the traitors of the what their families have said."

Balin bows and leaves, heading for the dungeon.

Kili looks curiously at Thorin, "What did their families have to say, Uncle?"

"They have informed me that they want nothing to do with the traitors, they refuse to go see them. They say that they are a disgrace to their families and have dishonored them. They also have once again pledge their loyalty to me and the house of Durin and informed me that they had no idea what the traitors were planning."

"Do you believe them, Uncle?" Fili asks

"I am inclined to believe them though I will have Nori spy on them for a while, just to be sure."

As Thorin is discussing the contents of the letters with his nephews, Balin is in the dungeon delivering the news to the prisoners.

"I have received word from your families on whether or not they wish to visit you one last time," Balin informs them, "Each of your famlies has informed the king that they wish nothing to do with you."

The prisoner lunge for Balin, "You lie, Balin, my family would never abandon me." Dimrund tells him.

Balin bristles at the accusation, "I would never lie about something like that, in fact I have brought the letters so you can read them yourselves."

He begins to hand out the letters to each prisoner, they read the letter with a sense of desperation, Nalkon falls to his knees. He had honestly thought that his family would have come down to at least say goodbye to him. Instead they had called him a disgrace and they were disgusted by his actions. His father had said that Nalkon was not his son and that he would not mourn his passing.

After reading their letters, the prisoners were more dejected than they already were. Balin collects the letters from them and leaves them to their suffering. The guards go back to their positions of watching them to make sure the do not commit suicide.

All that day there were announcements that several executions were going to take place the following day, the inhabitants of the mountain were confused, some actually thought that it was going to be the humans that were residing in the mountain. The only thing they could do was wait.

The following day in front of the castle a stage had been built and there had been a decree issued that all were to attend the execution but that all dwarfling were to remain at home. The crowd gathered and they watched as their king stepped out onto the stage with Dwalin and Logan at his side. There was a murmur that ran through the crowd, was this the human that was going to be executed, King Thorin's betrothed's bodyguard?

At a signal from Dwalin the traitors were brought out. A collective gasp was heard from the gathered people. These Dwarves were members of the council, King Thorin's trusted advisors. The murmurs began to get louder, some of the Dwarves demanding an explanation as to what was going on. At that time Thorin chose to speak.

"Many of you may be wondering what exactly is going on and why these Dwarves are facing execution. The reason is quite simple, an assassination attempt was made on my life a few days ago that I barely survived. With the help of Master Logan the assassin and the conspirators were found out. With the confession of the assassin, Dimrund, Grogrim and Nalkon have been found guilty of treason. Therefore their punishment is death by beheading."

There was murmurs of understanding running through the crowd and they began to demand the heads of the traitors. With that the traitors were tied down with their heads over baskets.

Thorin unsheaths Rakhâsabzag and walks up to Dimrund. "Let these executions be a clear message that treason will not be tolerated and will be dealt with swiftly and deadly punishment!"

With one swift motion Dimrund's head was gone. Thorin moved on to the other three traitors without a word, making quick work of them. Once he was finished he made one more harsh announcement.

"The traitors' bodys' will not be given a proper burial, instead they are to be burned like any other Orc filth." With that, Thorin walked off the stage and the crowd dispersed in silence.

The bodies were immediately gathered up and taken outside and thrown into a bon fire that had been set up earlier. No one stayed to watch the bodies burn, there were no prayers said for the deceased and no tears were shed by the families of the criminals. The day went on as if nothing happened.

 ****Okay, someone pointed out that this kind of sounds like Game of Thrones, but I swear I never saw the season where Ned was executed!****


	83. Relaxation Time

Thorin cleaned his sword, and sheathed it again, Logan walked up to Thorin, "You okay, Bub?"

"Aye, I am fine, I never thought that I would have to perform such an awful duty to my own people." Thorin answered.

"Are you regretting it?" Dwalin asked.

"No, It was something that had to be done, I am only glad that Alina was not here to witness it. Something like that is too upsetting for a pregnant woman to witness." Thorin tells the other two.

"Aye, that is why I had Natasha stay home as well. Though, I know she has seen much worse, she was not pregnant at the time, who knows what affect it would have on the babe."

Thorin sighed, "I am going home to my beloved, I shall see you all at dinner." With that Thorin left.

When he gets home he is greeted by Jarvis, Thorin nods in return and pushes the door open to his home. He was greeted by Doriel, who was in the middle of folding the laundry, she told the king that his wife was in the bed chambers. When Thorin opened the door to his bed chambers he was almost stifled by the amount of heat that was coming out of it. Thorin took off his coat and crown, setting his coat on the settee and his crown on the table he walked further into his bed chamber, sweat was pouring of his forehead.

"Alina, why is it so hot in here?" Thorin asked as he walked further in.

Thorin's steps falter when he sees Alina in tight yoga pants with her ass in the air as she is bent over stretching.

"What are you doing?" He asked with his head tilted to the side staring at her ass.

Alina looks at Thorin from between her legs, "Yoga."

"Yoga, what is that?"

"It's a form of exercises that consists of different physical poses and breathing techniques that promote physical and emotional well being. This particular yoga is called prenatal yoga, it focuses on poses for pregnant women, in order to increase strength and flexibility. It also helps pregnant women to develop proper breathing and relaxation techniques for easier and more comfortable labor, Nat and I learned it at the spa." Alina explained to Thorin.

"It is also very arousing." Thorin said as he begins to stroke Alina's firm backside.

He helps her back into an upright position and presses his arousal against her backside, "I think I like this yoga that you are doing."

Alina turns around in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, really, you liked my little pose?"

Thorin hums and pulls her flush against his body, "Very much so." He lowers his head and captures her lips.

Alina pulled away to catch her breath, she ran her fingers through Thorin's hair, and stares into his eyes,

"How did it go?"

Thorin sighed, letting go of her and walking away, "It went as well as could be expected, the bodies were burned with the heaps of Orc filth that still lay outside the mountain, there was no honor in it."

"And you feel bad about it now?"

He whirled around, "Never, they could what they deserved, they committed treason in the highest form. I could not let something like that go unpunished."

Alina studied Thorin's face, "You just never thought it would be someone from your own council."

Thorin sat down on the edge of the bed, he rubbed his hands over his face, "No I did not, am I such a bad king that they felt this was the correct action to take?"

Alina gives him a sympathetic look, she goes and staddles his lap, "No, My Love, you aren't a bad king, they were greedy Dwarves who wanted power and the treasure to themselves. If you were such a bad king all of the council would have been in on it."

Thorin hums in agreement, he sighs and pulls Alina closer to him, snuzzling into her breasts.

"Thank you, Amrâlimê."

"For what?"

"For making me see the truth of it and making me feel better."

Alina pulls away from Thorin with a mischievious twinkle in her eyes, "You still seem a little tense, Sweetheart, how about we take a nice hot bath, then I give you a full body massage?"

A smirk begins to appear on Thorin's face, he suddenly stands up with Alina in his arms and makes his way to the wash room. He puts Alina down and begins to strip off his clothes. Once he is naked, he helps Alina out of her clothes. Thorin gets in the water first and helps her in, she goes and sits behind him. Thorin nestlees himself between her legs and snuggles into her breasts. Alina wraps her arms around him while Thorin takes her hands in his and kisses them.

They sit there in silence for a while, enjoying the closeness, while Thorin plays with her finger, Alina used a sponge to wash Thorin's chest. Finally Thorin broaches the subject that has been on his mind since his sister arrived and he made the annoucement of their betrothal.

"My Love, when would you like to have our wedding?"

Alina stopped washing his chest, she sat there in silence for a so long that Thorin was beginnning to get worried.

"You do still wish to married do you not?" Thorin asked a little tremor in his voice.

"What? Oh, of course I want to marry you, Thorin, I would love nothing more."

Thorin let out a sigh, "Then what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that we should get the winter supplies dealt with first and then talk about our wedding."

Thorin smiled and tilted his head to kiss his betrothed, "Very wise, My Queen, once our people are safe and secure then we will celebrate."

Alina kissed Thorin's neck, then continued to wash him. She got some soap that smelled of roses and started to was his hair, she worked his hair into a lather then massaged his scalp. Thorin let out a moan, enjoying the pampering. She leaned his head back and rinsed out his hair. She added scented oil to his hair to make it nice and soft. Thorin then switched places with Alina and did the same thing to her.

Once they were finished, they dried off and walked into the bedroom. Thorin was going to go get dressed when Alina told him to lie down on the bed face down. He did as his queen asked and sighed as he sank into the bed. Alina quickly put on a nightgown for now then grabs some scented oil, she gets on the bed and staddles Thorin's legs.

"If you were going to do that, should I be turned the other way?" Thorin says in a playful tone.

"Oh shut up, I'm going to give you a massage, you filthy minded Dwarf." Thorin chuckles

Alina pours the oil into her hand and rubs her hands together to warm it up, she begins with his shoulders working out all the knots in his shoulders and neck. All Thorin can do is groan as she works out a particularly bothersome knot. Using her thumbs and elbows she slowly works her way down his back, releasing years of tension. She massaged his muscular buttocks, mostly for the thrill, then worked her way down his thighs, calves ankles and feet. The whole time she was massaging him he was moaning and groaning, directing her on where to go and how much pressure to apply.

Once she was finished, Thorin was like a boned fish, completely limp and totally passed out. He was snoring softly with his head buried in the pillow, Alina got up, took a towel and wiped the excess oil off of his body. She covered him up and kissed his temple, Thorin didn't even respond, he just snored louder. Alina got dressed in the most conservative dress she had, she went to her desk and wrote a note to Thorin so he wouldn't freak out when he woke up alone. She left it on the pillow next to him, with that she left the bedroom.

When she opened the door she found Doriel dusting the furniture.

"Doriel."

"Yes, My Queen?"

"The King is taking a nap and is not to be disturbed, if he wakes up and looks a little panicked inform him that I am having a meeting with Balin and the company in Balin's office, that he is more than welcomed to join us. If he doesn't wake up in time for dinner and I'm not back, have a tray brought up for him and tell him I will join him shortly."

"As you wish, My Queen."

With that, Alina went in search of Balin, time to let him know what was going on with her plan.


	84. Self Sustaining

Thorin wakes up from the most relaxing nap he has ever had in his entire life. He yawns and tries to stretch, but he is so relaxed that his limbs are not responding. Thorin is barely able to turn his head towards Alina's side of the bed, expecting to see her lying there but instead sees a piece of parchment. Willing himself with all his strength, he reaches out for the note, the note reads.

 _*My Love,*_

 _*Well, I was hoping to be back before you woke up, but I guess not. Don't worry about a thing I'll be back as soon as I can. Go back to sleep and enjoy your nap, you deserve it.*_

 _*Love,*_

 _*Alina*_

Thorin read the letter twice, it was just vague enough to make his imagination run away with him. Was Alina hurt and didn't tell him, was there something wrong with their children? Could there be some sort of crisis happening in the mountain that she to deal with on her own?

Every horrible scenario ran through Thorin's mind until he worked himself up into a panic. Finally gaining control of his muscles again, Thorin got out of bed, went to his wardrobe and got dressed. He quickly pulled his boots on then rushed for the door, flinging the doors open to his bedroom, his eyes fell upon Doriel.

"Where is the Queen?! Thorin shouted in a panicked voice.

Doriel tried not to roll her eyes, the Queen was right. The King did wake up in a full panic. She calmly put down her iron and walked up to the king, she curtseys then addresses him.

"My King, the Queen is in a meeting with Balin and the Company in Balin's office, she said for me to tell you that you are more than welcomed to join them."

"A meeting, what kind of meeting?" Thorin asked.

"That, she did not tell me,"Doriel replied.

"Thorin nodded, "Thank you, Doriel, you have been most helpful."

Thorin then turned and left his chambers. As he walked down toward Balin's office, he wondered what this meeting was about. What could possibly been so important that it pulled his love from his side?

When he arrived he saw two Iron Man suits posted outside, they both bowed and greeted the King Under the Mountain. Thorin returned the greeting and stepped inside Balin's office. All conversation stopped when Thorin walked in. He looked at every member of his Company and was surprised to see T0ny sitting among them.

"Tony, it is nice to see you again, what brings you to Erebor?" Thorin says as he walks over to give his brother-in-law a hug.

"Well, Alina called me, wanting to discuss the plans she and I had come up with to solve your food shortage crisis."

Thorin raised an eyebrow, "I had no idea you and my Queen were working on this problem."

"Well, the idea came to me when you were attacked and I didn't want you to tell you about it until you were fully recovered." Alina explains to Thorin.

Thorin walks over and takes a seat next to Alina, taking her hand, he kisses it.

"Alright, I am fully recover, so what is your idea?"

"Our idea is that Alina and I buy enough food to supply Erebor and Dale for the entire year. Also bring over livestock and seed to get you guys started on becoming self sustaining. Alina and I thought that the seeds from our world would do very well here because they have been altered to survive in much less nutritious soil. Your soil is richer, so the seeds should do just fine." Tony explains

"And if we get the men of Dale to do the farming and trade with Erebor, we can supply them with the farming instrument they will need to work the land and livestock, plus of course pay them for their product. And maybe, with Bilbo's help, we can convince some of the Hobbits to move to Erebor and give them land as well." Alina adds.

"Then of course there are some of the younger generations of Dwarves that became farmers in Ered Luin to add to the workforce, we could become self sustaining in a five years." Balin says.

"If not in a shorter period of time with our help. I also want to add an Arc reactor in the kitchen so that we can add an industrial refrigerator and freezer so that you all can store fresh meat and vegetables."

"And how would you do that?" Thorin asks.

"Easy, I'll just bend the rock out of the way to make a hole so that the fridge and freezer can fit." Alina explained.

As Thorin listened to their plans, he began to get excited at the prospect of Erebor become self sustaining. Not having to depend on the Iron Hills or any other race was something that Thorin had always wanted and if his Queen and brother-in-law can do it, he was all for it. The upside to all of this was that he and Alina could get married all that much sooner.

"I think it is a wonderful idea, when can we get started?" Thorin asked.

The Starks looked at each other and smirked, "We've already started, the Arc Reactor is already built, cables are ready. Alina is healthy, she should be able to drill through the rock to pass the cables through in no time and make the space for the refrigerator and freezer. Pepper has already lined up where we can get the food, seeds, and the livestock. We were just sorting out the details and were just going to wait for your approval. So we can get started next week, so that would give you a chance to talk with Bard." Tony tells Thorin.

Thorin strokes his beard, "A sound plan, I shall send a raven to Bard in the morning requesting an audience. Then we shall see if Dale is agreeable."

We also need to start building barns, stables, pens, and chicken coops to house all the livestock, when were you planning on bringing them through, Tony?" Balin asked.

"Alina and I were thinking it would be best to wait until spring, oh and we'll also provide enough feed for all the animals."

"We also need to go to the Shire in the before the spring and see if any of the Hobbits are willing to move here." Bofur adds

"You do realize, Tony, that I will be paying you for all the work you are doing for us and I will not take no for an answer this time." Thorin tells him.

"Yeah, Balin pretty much told me that, alright I accept," With that Tony stands up, "well, I think we have everything covered, how about some dinner?"

Thorin agrees, offering his arm to his Queen they all get up and head for the dining hall.


	85. The Letter Is Sent

The next morning, after a good night's sleep and a wonderful breakfast, Thorin went to his study to write the letter to Bard requesting an audience with him. Thorin decided that this time instead of having the meeting in Erebor, he, Alina, Dis, Tony, Balin, the boys and of course Dwalin, Logan and Natasha would head to Dale. Thorin wanted to check on the progress of the restoration of Dale. When he finishes writing the letter he seals it with his royal insignia and calls for a raven to take the letter to Bard. Now it was only a matter of waiting.

In the meantime, Thorin, Alina and Tony meet Bombur in the kitchen. They need to find a place to put the industrial freezer and the walk in refrigerator. Consulting with Bombur, it is decided that on the opposite side of the stoves and ovens would be the best place. There is an empty space with nothing on the other side of the wall that would be perfect, and there would be plenty of room to have them side by side.

Once that is decided, Tony has to pick a spot where the Arc Reactor will go where it wouldn't be in the way. Alina suggests making a spot in the wall to place it in.

While they are deciding where to put the equipment, Bard is overseeing the reconstruction of the wall that had been torn down by the Troll. He is in the middle of talking to the Dwarf in charge of the construction, when a raven lands on his shoulder.

"What is this?" Bard asks.

"It is a Royal Raven, My Lord," the Dwarf informs Bard.

The raven presents Bard with the letter, then flies to a nearby statue to wait for a response. Bard breaks the Royal seal and reads the letter. He then excuses himself and goes home, with the raven following behind him.

When he arrives home, Bard goes straight to his study. Taking a quill and parchment, he thinks for a moment. Then he decides that he will invite Thorin, Alina and their entourage to lunch, then they would have their discussion.

Once he finishes the letter, Bard calls the raven and gives him the letter to him, the raven bows and quickly departs. Bard then calls for his recently hired housekeeper, Amelia, she comes in and curtsies.

"Amelia, we are going to have guests for lunch today. The Royal Family of Erebor, his head advisor, and his guards. Please makes sure to have everything arranged by noon, and inform my children."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Amelia says, curtsies then leaves the room to inform the cook.

Bard rolls his eyes, he still wasn't used to people addressing him by his Royal Title. A few moments later, Sigrid and Tilda come into his study.

"Da, is it true that the Royal Family is coming for lunch?" Sigrid asks in an excited tone.

Bard smirks, "Aye, Darlin', your beloved Fili is coming along with everyone else."

Sigrid squeals with delight, then she looks down at herself and gasps. Her dress is covered in dirt and she has smudges of dirt on her face. She and Tilda had been working in the garden all morning, she squeaks and runs out of the room.

"I have to bathe and get ready, I can't let Fili see me like this!"

Tilda takes off after her, "I can't let Kili see me like this either!"

Bard quirks an eyebrow, he had no idea his youngest had a crush on the youngest prince. All he can do is shake his head and chuckle.

Back in Erebor, Thorin has gone to explain Alina and Tony's plan to his sister. Dis is a little skeptical at first when she hears the plan.

"Will it actually work, Thorin?" She asks.

"Aye, provided that Bard and his people agree, we will need Dale's help to accomplish this. According to Tony, the seeds from their world will do very nicely in our rich soil. And if we can convince Bilbo and some of the Hobbits to move here, their expertise in farming will be invaluable. And the refrigerator and freezer will preserve our food for a long time. We shall store the food that is harvested for both ourselves and Dale."

"And the mining?" Dis asks

"We shall continue to mine and trade with the other realms, including the Elves, I would like to expand our trade as far as Rohan and Gondor if it is possible. With the teleporter, traveling there will not be a problem." Thorin explains to his sister.

At that moment the raven flies in through Dis' window and lands on her desk, he bows to both royals then gives the letter to Thorin. Thorin breaks the seal and reads the letter, when he finishes he looks up at Dis and smiles.

"It seems that the Royal Family has been invited to lunch at Bard's home, this should please Fili greatly. After lunch we shall have our discussion."

"Shall I have my maid inform the others?" Dis asks.

"No, Dwalin has a communicator, he will inform Jarvis who will inform the others, " Thorin turns to Dwalin, "Dwalin if you would inform Jarvis of what is going on and to invite Balin, Tony, Logan and Natasha, you are coming as well."

Dwalin huffs, "Of course I am coming, like I would let you out of my sight." With that Dwalin touches his ear and informs Jarvis.

Dis gives Thorin a questioning look, so Thorin explains to her what the communicators are and that he doesn't like to where one. He prefers to have Jarvis deliver his messages inside the kingdom.

"We should get you a communicator, sister, or would you prefer an Iron Man suit as one of your guards?"

"No, I would rather have that communicator thing over that monstrosity following me around, my guards are good enough. You on the other hand need all the protection you can get."

Thorin huffs, then chuckles.


	86. Arriving In Dale

Jarvis informs everyone that is suppose to go that they need to get ready. Alina goes to her chambers to change, she finds in her wardrobe a winter high collar tassel sweater skirt suit. She picks a pair of thigh high black boots to go with the outfit and a black winter coat. She takes a bath, dresses, and is in the middle of curling her hair when Thorin comes in. He smiles at her and kisses her cheek.

"Amrâlimê, you look very beautiful in that outfit and I love what you are doing with your hair."

"Thank you, My Love, were you planning on taking a bath?"

"Aye."

"Good, your bath is already ready."

"Thank you, My Love." Thorin says as he goes into the washroom.

He comes out a few minutes later in only a towel, hair still damp. Going to his wardrobe, Thorin puts on his under clothes. He then picks out a pair of grey trousers with a black tunic, he puts on his chain mail shirt over the tunic then a blue sweater. He takes out his royal blue coat and grey boots. Sitting on the bed he puts on his boots then places his boot knife in his boot, he then gets Orc's Bane and straps it to his waist. By the time he is dressed, Alina is also ready. Thorin then sits down in a chair to let Alina brush and braid his hair, he then rebraids her courting braid. Thorin takes Alina's black coat and helps her put it on, then he puts on his coat. Alina picks up his crown and places it on his head.

"Now you look like the majestic king that you are." Alina tells him.

Thorin pulls her into his arms and kisses her, "I can not wait until we are married, then I will have the honor of placing your crown on your head."

"Well, once we get Erebor and Dale situated for the winter then we'll talk about marriage." Alina assures Thorin.

"Then let us be on our way."

When they leave their chambers and head to the gate, they see that everyone is already there ready to go. Ponies and horses have been brought to the gate for everyone, Alina steps up next to Tony.

"Do you remember how to ride?" She asks him.

"Vaguely, it's been 15 years since I've ridden a horse, maybe I should just use an Iron Man suit."

"No, Tony, if Logan has to ride, so do you." Alina tells him.

"Damn right you have to ride, if I suffer, you suffer." Logan tells Tony.

"Fine." Tony says with a pout.

Everyone mounts their horses and head out towards Dale, Dwalin and Logan in front while Thorin and Alina behind them. Next was Balin and Dis, then Tony and Natasha, followed by the two princes. There were four more guards bringing up the rear.

The ride to Dale was short, as they appoached the city, they all noticed that the reconstruction is going well, there are many improvements already visable. Once they reach the city gates, Dwalin states their business in Dale to the guard and the gates are opened. The entourage pass through the gate and make their way towards the king's estate.

The estate is phenomenal, the only way Alina can describe it would be that it looks like a Tuscan vineyard estate. Alina looks over at Tony and she can tell that he is thinking the same thing. When they get to the front of the estate, they dismount. The stable boys come to take the horses and ponies.

Thorin takes Alina's hand, as Bard comes out of the house followed by Sigrid, Bain and Tilda. He greets his guest enthusiastically.

"Hail, Thorin, King Under the Mountain!" Bard says.

"Hail, Bard, King of Dale!" Thorin returns.

Once the formal introductions are made between the two kings, they laugh and hug each other. Bard kisses Alina's hand then goes on to greet the others. Sigrid also greets Thorin and the others, hugging and kissing her future family on the cheek. Dis gives her an especially tight hug.

"How are you feeling, My Dear?"

"I am feeling fairly well, Lady Dis."

"Oh please, Child, you are pregnant with my first grandchild and are betrothed to Fili, you may call me Dis."

Sigrid blushes, "I have a little morning sickness, and I have strange cravings, but otherwise I feel fine, Dis."

Dis nods her head in understanding, she smiles and steps out of the way so Fili can get to Sigrid. Fili's face lights up when he finally gets to see Sigrid, he rushes forward and takes her in his arms.

"Sigrid, My Love, My Princess, how I have missed you so!" Fili says as he hugs Sigrid tight to him.

"And I have missed you, my Handsome Prince." Sigrid says as she hugs Fili just as tight.

Fili lets her go, then places his hands on either side of her face, kissing her very sweetly, placing his forehead to hers, Fili whispers.

"I love you, Amrâlimê."

"And I love you, My Love."

Everyone else rolls their eyes at how sweet they're being, Alina leans into Tony and whispers.

"They're so sweet, they're giving me a toothache."

Logan snorts, "Oh please, Munchkin, you and Thorin are way worse, you make me want to gag."

Tony and Natasha can only nod in agreement.

When the young couple are finished greeting each other, Tilda walks up to Kili and takes his hand, "Hello, Kili, it is nice to see you again." Tilda says with a blush.

Kili smiles, bending down, he picks her up, "It is nice to see you as well, Tilda, my you look very pretty in that dress." Kili says and kisses her cheek.

Tilda turns bright red, "Th-thank you, Kili." Tilda stutters.

The others smile at how cute it is that Tilda has a crush on Kili.

Bard clears his throat, "Well, let us go inside and have lunch, then afterwards we can discuss this proposal that you have."

As they walk through the halls of the estate, Tony marvels at its beauty, "Bard your home is incredible, it reminds me of one of the vinyard estates that Alina and I have back home."

Bard ducks his head in embarrassment, "Thank you, Tony, I believe that it is all too much, but the people insisted that their king not live in a common home. They all got together and finished this place first, to be honest I would have preferred my modest home in Esgaroth."

"And that is way your people appreciate you, Bard, because you are a modest king and do not take things for granted. They feel you deserve the best." Thorin explains.

"I suppose you are right, Thorin, now shall we head into the dining room for lunch?" Bard asks.


	87. Informing Bard and Getting Underway

Thorin and the others had a wonderful lunch with Bard and his family. Once lunch was over they all proceed to gather in Bard's study. Bard goes and sits behind his desk, he motions for Thorin and Alina to sit opposite him. Servants come in with extra chairs for the others, Balin comes to sit on Thorin side while Tony sits next to Alina.

"Now let us get down to business, what is this proposal that you have to offer, Thorin?" Bard asks.

Thorin looks at his queen, who begins to explain their plans, Tony would add his input here and there. When Alina and Tony were finished with their plan, Bard sat back in his chair in silence for a while.

"I think it is a wonderful idea, the only problem I see is that most of my people are fishermen not farmers."

It was at this time that Thorin adds his input, "That is why we need the Hobbits, they are excellent farmers and can teach us everything we need to know. We will of course need Bilbo's help to convince the Hobbits, but I am sure he will help us."

Bard nods, "I do not see why this plan of your would not work, though I need to discuss this with my people. I have yet to set up a council of advisors, so I must bring this before all of Dale, though ultimately it is my choice."

Thorin and the other look at each other, then Thorin pulls Bard aside. "Choose your advisors wisely, my friend, if I would give you any advice on this matter it would be this. Choose your most loyal and trusted friends, those that are not going to be licking your boots for favors. And those that are not afraid to tell exactly how it is and what you are doing wrong, I had to learn that lesson the hard way."

Then Thorin goes on to explain what happened to him and that if it hadn't been for his love he would be dead right now, Bard scratches his beard in thought.

"I shall definitely do as you say, Thorin, thank you for the warning and advice."

"You are lucky though, Bard, you shall create your council from scratch, I inherited mine, and they had been planning this for some time. Either to manipulate me or remove me and place Fili on the throne who is far more malleable."

After their discussion, Thorin and the others make their way back to the mountain, leaving Bard to make ready to discuss with his people the plans that he and Thorin had talked about. Before they leave, though, Bard informs Thorin that he will send a raven with his final decision.

Once they arrive at the mountain, Tony and Alina head for the kitchen to begin their work to make space for the industrial refrigerator and freezer. Tony takes out his Stark Pad and brings up the holographic schematics of the freezer and refrigerator. Expanding it, he measures it against the space they were looking at and confirms that they will fit. He also measures for a space for the Arc reactor that will be powering everything. Once Tony is satisfied, he turns to Alina and gives her the go ahead.

Alina takes a deep breath and concentrates. Placing her hands upon the wall, Alina shoves against it causing it to crack. Slowly she begins to walk forward causing the wall to crumble as she walks, making a hole the exact height and width needed for the refrigerator and freezer to go in side by side. Once she has created the space, she balls her hands together causing the rumble to turn into a fine powder. Which she then collects and dumps outside the mountain Once she has done that she goes back to the newly created space and makes holes for the cables and wiring to go through.

"Okay all done, now what?" Alina asks Tony.

"Now it's time for me to hook up the electrical and then we'll bring in the fridge and freezer. That should only take me a few hours since you already drilled the holes we need." Tony informs her.

"Do you need anymore help?"

"Nope, just need to go home and get the Arc Reactor, cables and wiring. So I'll be back in a few minutes maybe an hour."

"Okay, then, I'm going to go see what Thorin is doing."

"Alright, Honey Bunny."

With that, Tony goes to the teleporter and goes back to Stark Tower.

Meanwhile in Dale, Bard has called for the people to meet in the Great Hall in order for him to discuss Thorin's plan. Once everyone has gathered, Bard stands in front of everyone and addresses them.

"Alright everyone please settle down. I have called this meeting in order to discuss a proposal that Thorin, King Under the Mountain, has informed me about. As you all know after the burning of Lake Town, we were left with little supplies for the winter. We cannot fish the lake anymore now that Smaug's body pollutes it. And we cannot depend on the Elves to see us through the winter."

"What are we going to do then, Your Majesty?" Asks one of the townspeople.

"King Thorin, and his people are in the same situation as we are, but they have a plan. His queen and her brother will be bringing food supplies from their world to sustain not only the mountain, but Dale as well."

A murmur runs through the crowd.

"There is more." Bard informs the people of Dale.

Bard goes on to explain the rest of the plan to his people, explaining that hopefully with the help of the Hobbits they will learn to farm and begin to grow their own food which they will be able to trade with the mountain and others throughout Middle Earth.

"Now, the decision is ultimately mine to make as your king, but I wanted all of you to know what is going on and to hear your opinions." Bard says.

The people began to talk amongst themselves about what Bard had told them. After a while they all agreed that it was the best plan for everyone involved.

Once the meeting was adjourned, Bard went back to his home to write a letter to Thorin, letting him know that he and his people were on board with the plan. Once he had finished he noticed that the raven from earlier was still waiting the letter. Bard chuckled and called the raven.

"Come here my friend."

The raven flew down from its perch and landed in front of Bard. It bowed and waited for him to fold the letter and seal it with his seal. Bard handed the letter tied the letter to the raven's leg, making sure it was not too tight.

"Take this letter straight to the King Under the Mountain." Bard tells the raven.

The raven bows and flies out the window making its way towards the mountain.  



	88. Politics And Fridges

While Thorin was waiting for Bard's answer, he decided to call his council together to inform the remaining council members of what was going on. The remaining members of his council were very enthusiastic over the whole plan. It was at that moment that Roarc's son flew into the council room and landed on Thorin's shoulder. Bowing his head the raven held out his foot to Thorin so he could take Bard's letter. Thorin takes the letter and begins to read it, a smile creeps over his face.

"Gentlemen, the people of Dale have agreed to help us with our venture. I shall inform my queen and her brother so they can make preparations for the spring. Until then, there is a great deal of work that needs to be done before that can happen. The pens, stables, barns and coops need to be made to house the livestock, and farming implements need to be made."

"We will get started on it right away, my King." Storond tells Thorin.

Thorin leaves the council room in order to inform Alina of Bard's decision. They end up meeting each other in the hallway as she is on her way to the council room.

"My Love, I have received word from Bard that his people have accepted and are willing to help us." Thorin informs his mate.

"That's great, Tony and I have already begun making room for the refrigerator and freezer. Tony went home to get the Arc Reactor, the cables and the wiring needed to plug in the appliances. I would assume that he is also going to bring the freezer and the refrigerator at the same time. Once that is set up, we'll go ahead and stock it for the winter."

Thorin nods, "Very well, and now that Bard and his people have agreed, the orders have gone out to begin building the farming implements. When shall we head to Hobbiton to discuss our plans with the Hobbits?"

"Whenever you want, I would actually like to wait for Tony, I think he might like to go with us to the Shire." Alina tells her husband.

"Very well, I shall make the necessary arrangements with Balin. I shall have him oversee everything while we are away."

A few hours later, Tony shows up in his Iron Man suit pushing the freezer through the Portal while another Iron Man suit pushes the refrigerator through. He had JARVIS open the portal directly in the kitchen to make it easier to transport the appliances. Stepping out of his suit, Tony got to work setting up the Arc Reactor then he began to run the wiring and the insulation for the freezer and refrigerator.

Bombur, being the helpful soul that he is, comes up to Tony to ask if there was anything he could do to help.

"Nope, just keep the others out of my way for a while. When I'm finished I'll show you how it works." Tony informs Bombur.

"Thank you, Master Tony, and since I can not help you in this endeavor, I shall have a meal prepared for you.

Tony chuckles, "Just Tony, that master stuff sounds weird. And that would be great Bombur, thank you."

An hour later, Tony has everything hooked up and the Industrial freezer and walk in refrigerator are up and running.

"JARVIS, call my sister and the king so they can come see this."

 ****Right away sir.****

Thorin and Alina were in Balin's office talking to him about the running of the mountain while Thorin was away.

"We shall only be gone for a few days, I wish to show Alina the Shire after we speak with Bilbo. Winter has not yet descended on the Shire." Thorin informs Balin.

"That should be fine, Thorin, may I suggest that you also leave Fili here, so he can get the feel of ruling while you are away." Balin suggests.

"That is a wonderful idea, Balin, Fili needs some experience with the day to day running of the mountain." Thorin turns to Alina, "I assume that Logan will be joining us as well?"

"I would think so, I'm sure Dwalin isn't going to want you going without a guard either. And I was thinking of asking Tony if he wanted to bring Pepper along so she could see something of Middle Earth."

As they were making plans, the Iron man suit that has been following Thorin around since the assassination attempt steps into the room.

 ****Excuse the interruption, your majesty, but Mr. Stark requests yours and Miss. Stark's presence in the kitchen. Mr. Stark has finished installing the appliances.****

Thorin turns towards JARVIS, "Alright, inform my brother - in - law that we shall be there shortly."

JARVIS bows and leaves the room.

Thorin takes Alina's hand and together they make their way towards the kitchen. when they get there they see Tony sitting on a stool eating what looks like roast venison and drinking Elven wine and talking to Bombur.

"Man, Bombur, you really know how to cook. You know I have had venison before cooked by some of the best chefs in the world, but it has never tasted this good before." Tony tells Bombur.

Bombur blushes at the compliment, "Thank you, Tony, it is a pleasure to cook for you."

Thorin and Alina look at each other and smile, they were glad that Tony was enjoying his food. Tony and Bombur continue talking, so Thorin clears his throat to get their attention.

"Thorin, Honey Bunny, I'm glad you're here. Let me go ahead and show you the appliances." Tony says as he begins to get off his stool.

"No, no you finish your meal then show us." Alina tells her brother.

Tony smiles and finishes what little he had left on his plate. He dabs his mouth then sets the napkin down. He jumps off the stool and saunters up to Alina and Thorin.

"Okay so it everything is good to go, I have installed the mini Arc reactor to power both the fridge and the freezer, but there is still enough power to add more appliances if you want. The freezer is already stocked with enough frozen meat to last for at least a year if not more. And the fridge is stocked with fresh vegetables, meats and grain. This will only last a few weeks until it spoils, but all you have to do is move the frozen items to the fridge so they'll thaw. Would you like to look inside, come on Bombur you should see this too."

Tony opens the freezer door with a flourish and walks in, Thorin and Bombur were not expecting it to be as cold as it was. Tony reaches for the wall and flips on the light, showing rows and rows of sides of frozen beef, pork, turkeys, chickens, fish, venison and any other types of meat that could be thought of. Bombur walks around taking stock of all that was in there, looking around in awe. Never in his life had he seen so much food in on place. He notices that there are packages stacked in the corner of the freezer and asks Tony what they are.

"Oh, that, I bought some frozen vegetables as well, just in case, they taste pretty much the same you just have to thaw them out."

Bombur nods. After that they go into the refrigerator and see that there are already racks of thawed out sides of meat, fresh vegetables and grains. There are also dozens and dozens of eggs, butter, cheese, sausage links and all sorts of other foods.

Once they all looked around, Tony informs Thorin that he already has an inventory of everything that is in both appliances and exactly it should be divided with Dale, given the size of the city. Thorin accepts the information from Tony and inspects it, then hands it to Bombur.

"Bombur, see that this exact amount is rationed out to Dale on a monthly basis, have Gloin and Bifur help you with the counting. Once it is all sorted out send a raven to king Bard so he can assemble a delegation to come retrieve their supplies."

"Yes, my King" Bombur says with a bow, then leave. He will come back later to get supplies to begin dinner."

Thorin turns to Tony and pulls him into a hug, "Thank you, Brother, for all of your help. You will never know how much I appreciate all of the hard work you and my queen are doing for my people."

Tony pats him on the back, "It's no problem, Thorin, you're my brother and by extension these are my people too. And Starks always look out for their own, right, Sis?"

"Right, Bro, now the next thing we were going to discuss with you is if you would like to go to the Shire with Thorin and me, we were thinking that now would be a good time to talk to Bilbo and see if he can persuade any of the Hobbits to move to the mountain, if only for a little while. I get the feeling that some of the Tooks will come along and maybe some other families."

Tony smirks, "Yeah, I can totally see some Took families moving to the mountain."

Thorin looks at them with a puzzled look, "Why would you say that?"

"My dear, Thorin, haven't you heard the saying?" Alina asks.

"What saying?"

Tony and Alina look at each other, "Fool of a Took!" They say in unison.

Thorin laughs. "No I have not."

"Oh, well, it's very famous in the Shire, I'm sure you'll hear it quite often when we go visit." Tony says.

"So then you're going?"

"Hell, yeah, Honey Bunny, I'd love to see the Shire, maybe I'll take Pepper."

"Good, because I was going to ask you if you wanted to invite her along anyway."

"See, see, great minds think alike, I'll just head home and ask her. I'm sure she'll be thrilled. When did you want to go?"

Thorin rubs his chin and thinks for a moment, "Would a few days give you enough time to get things in order, Tony?"

"Yeah, sure, then Pepper and I will be back in three days."

"Alright, then in three days we travel to the Shire." Thorin says.

And with that, an excited Tony says his goodbyes and rushes through the portal. He can't wait to tell Pepper about going to the Shire, she's going to faint.


	89. Pepper Visits Erebor

Pepper stared at Tony, her mouth slowly falling open, her eyes widening. Tony's brow furrowed and he gave her a strange look.

"Are you okay there, Honey?"

"You just asked me to cross into another dimension to go with you, your sister, Thorin, Dwalin, and Logan to the Shire to visit Bilbo Baggins, THE Bilbo Baggins and you want to know if I'm okay?"

Tony shakes his head, "Uh huh."

Pepper places a hand to her forehead, "I have to sit down."

"Why, it's not that big of a deal." Tony tells her.

"For you and the other Avengers that go every other weekend to Middle Earth, but for me, this is a huge deal." Pepper explains.

"So… you don't want to go?"

"I didn't say that, I just have to think."

"Oh come on, Pepper, it'll be fun. Besides you're always saying we need to get away for a while." Tony whines.

"I meant to the Malibu house not to a different world!" Pepper exclaims.

"What's the big deal, we're going to go for the holidays anyway, once the mountain is settled, this is just a little side trip."

"Will it be safe in the Shire?" Pepper asks."

"Of course it will, nothing ever happens in the Shire." Tony assures her.

"What about the Black Riders?" Pepper nearly whispers.

"Pep, that's not for another 60 years, so do worry about it."

Pepper thinks about it for a little while. She had been curious about Middle Earth since this whole thing started more than a year ago and she always wanted to go, but she either didn't have the time or it wasn't safe. Now things were different and she would be going well guarded and the Shire was safe so…

"Alright, Tony, let's go to the Shire. When do we leave?" Pepper asks.

"I told Thorin we'll meet them in three days time, that should give us plenty of time to arrange for you to get two weeks off just to be on the safe side."

"What should I pack?" Pepper asks.

"Pack some sweaters and jeans, some thermals and hiking boots for the mountain. Pack Autumn weather clothes for the Shire, Thorin said it isn't as cold there yet, they may still be harvesting for winter. If it gets too cold I'll come back and get you a warmer jacket."

"Alright, then, let me make all the arrangements at work." Pepper says as she gets up from the sofa and heads to the office.

Three days later, Pepper and Tony were packed and were in his lab ready to turn on the teleporter. Pepper is all fidgety due to her nervousness, Tony looks at her out of the corner of his eye and smirks.

"Will you relax, we're just going to the Lonely Mountain and then to the Shire. It's no big deal."

"Says the man who practically lives there." Pepper says as she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going, Thorin and Alina are expecting us in the Royal Wings."

Pepper gulps and takes Tony's hand, "Okay, I'm ready."

With that said, Tony opens the portal. There is a big bright light that blinds Pepper for a moment, but Tony gently leads her through the light. When the light recedes, she blinks and finds herself staring into the grandeur that is Erebor. She looks around, her mouth falls open at the sight of all the grand tapestries and the enormous stone carvings of who she could only imagine was Thror. Everything was in a beautiful shades of emerald with gold accents running through along the staircases. The floors were of a fine marble, polished to a mirror shine. Pepper continues to gawk until Tony uses his finger to close her mouth.

"Close your mouth, Honey, before you catch flies."

Pepper turns and gives Tony a dirty look, but then blushes as she hears a few chuckles nearby. It was at that moment that she noticed they were not alone. Standing off to the side with an amused look on his face was the king himself Thorin Oakenshield. Standing beside him was of course Alina and a little ways behind her was Logan and Dwalin. Natasha and Bruce were also present along with some other Dwarves Pepper had no idea who they were, but could guess that they were the Company.

Thorin and Alina look at each other and make their way over to Tony and Pepper. Alina envelopes Pepper in a great big hug and pecks her on the cheek.

"Pepper, I'm so glad you're here, you remember Thorin?"

"Yes of course, Thorin, how are you?" Pepper asks as she curtsies.

"I am well, Pepper and no need for such formalities, we are family." Thorin says as he takes her hand, helping stand up then kisses her hand. A faint blush paints Pepper's cheeks.

Taking her by the hand, Thorin leads Pepper over to a Dwarrowdam that looks an awful like him except she is wearing a dress, has jewels in her beard and has her hair done in intricate hairstyle. Pepper immediately figures out that this must be the Lady Dis, once again Pepper curtsies in front of Dis and Dis laughs.

"My, dear child, that is not necessary, it is as Thorin said we are all family here. There is no need for formalities in private."

"Thank you, Lady Dis." Pepper says.

"Dis will do just fine, I see that you knew me, how so?"

"In the book in our world you are describe to look a little like Thorin." Pepper explains.

Dis nods.

"Now that you two have met, let me introduce the rest of The Company." Thorin says

He leads Pepper down the line introducing her to each member of The Company, they are all thrilled to meet Tony's One. Tony and Alina are walking behind Thorin and Pepper and all Tony can do is blush everytime they mention that.

They get to the end of the line Natasha can't wait anymore. She goes ahead and pushes past Logan and Dwalin to give Pepper a hug.

"Pepper it's so good to see you, how have you been?" Natasha asks.

"Good, keeping busy with running the company and trying to keep this one out of trouble." She motions with her head towards Tony." "How are you feeling."

Natasha places a hand on her barely noticeable baby bump and smiles, "Oh were doing great, I have morning sickness still and weird cravings, but Alina has more than enough junk in her fridge to meet my needs. And next month we'll find out the sex of the baby." Natasha tells her in an excited tone.

"Well when you do, let me know so we can go shopping." Pepper tells her.

"Definitely."

At this point Dwalin steps forward and wraps his arms around Natasha, Pepper smiles at the couple, "Hello, Dwalin, how are you?"

"Ah, I'm just fine, Lass, excited to welcome this little one into the world, though I still think he should spend more time in the womb." He says with a huff.

Pepper giggles, Bruce walks over and puts his hand on Dwalin's shoulder.

"We've been through this before, it'll be closer to ten months for the baby and that is just the right amount of time, Dwalin."

Bruce leans over, giving Pepper a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Hi Pep, welcome to Erebor."

Pepper kisses him back, "Thank you, Bruce, how are thing going for you here."

"Oh well, it's very relaxing and my research is coming along nicely, when Thorin goes to The Shire, I'm going along to get samples of Hobbit DNA. And as far as prepared for the births, I'm as ready as I can be."

"And when will we be leaving for the Shire?" Pepper asks as she turns to look at Thorin.

"I would say right now but as my sister pointed out earlier that would go against Dwarvish hospitality, so instead we shall have a feast in your honor and depart on the morrow."

Tony claps his hands, "That's a great idea, Bro, let's feast, drink then tomorrow we travel. Come on, Pep, I take you to my royal chambers. They're almost as good as mine back home. 


End file.
